True Love
by integraleksponen
Summary: Dilahirkan kembali tidak berarti menjalani hidup dengan mudah. Baru 18 tahun sudah mempunyai anak karena pelaku belum siap untuk bertanggung jawab. Tapi setelah belasan tahun, pelaku tersebut datang kembali untuk menebus kesalahannya, namun dia harus bersaing dengan seseorang yang memang telah ditakdirkan untuk bersama sang korban. SasufemNaru orang ketiga Sai. chap 15 update!:D
1. Chapter 1

True Love chapter 1 (Sekuel If a Little bit Sooner)

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

SasuNaru dengan orang ke tiganya Sai.

Perkenalkan, saya integraleksponen. Ini cerita saya, silahkan membaca dan enjoy:D

Banyak Typo!

* * *

Setelah ratusan tahun berlalu, Sasuke dan Naruto kembali lahir ke dunia. Mereka lahir di zaman yang sudah modern. Nama-nama desa yang merupakan desa dengan shinobi terkuat, hanyalah menjadi nama jalan. Banyak nama-nama tambahan yang dijadikan kota-kota besar di Jepang. Salah satunya adalah Tokyo. Banyak gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi dibangun di pusat kota-kota besar.

Meskipun mereka lahir di zaman yang sangat maju, kehidupan mereka berdua tidak semulus apa yang diharapkan dan lahir di negara yang berbeda. Sasuke lahir dan dibesarkan di negara Swedia, sedangkan Naruto lahir dan dibesarkan di negara Jepang. Jarak jauh itu membuat mereka berdua belum dipertemukan oleh waktu

Ketika Naruto lahir, takdir menyuruh Naruto untuk menjadi seorang perempuan. Ciri fisik masih sama, mata bulat dengan warna biru yang elegan, rambut blonde yang cerah dan wajah manis dengan tiga garis di kedua pipi. Saat Naruto tumbuh, sifat dan karakter yang dimiliki Naruto juga masih sama. Seseorang yang selalu ceria meskipun dalam kondisi hati yang terluka dan pemaaf.

Naruto sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Sai selama 2 tahun lamanya. Naruto dan Sai mengenal satu sama lain ketika duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMP. Hal yang membuat mereka saling tertarik satu sama lain adalah kepribadian mereka. Sai melihat Naruto tidak hanya kuat karena merupakan ketua geng petarung perempuan, sifat baik hati, rendah hati, pemaaf, berani membela kebenaran, dan selalu ceria meskipun terluka, itu adalah sebuah hal yang sangat istimewa. Begitupun juga dengan Naruto.

Sai sangat _gentle_ dan sabar terhadap kelakuan petakilannya Naruto. Sai juga selalu memaafkan apapun kesalahan yang dibuat oleh Naruto. Bagi Naruto, Sai adalah sosok yang sangat juga pacaran, pasti tidak terlepas dengan pikiran ingin bercinta di malam hari. Sai sengaja memakirkan mobil di pinggiran kota dekat hutan untuk menghindari keramaian, karena malam ini Sai ingin bercinta dengan Naruto. Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika Sai sangat menyukai dada Naruto yang montok dan berisi serta pinggang langsing Naruto yang dihiasi oleh bokong sempurna dan kaki jenjang.

Mobil bergoyang-goyang menandakan gerakan Sai dan Naruto yang liar. Dari luar memang tidak terdengar apapun tapi jika berada di dalam suara yang ditimbulkan sangatlah ramai. Ini bukanlah pertamakalinya Sai dan Naruto bercinta. Selama pacaran, hampir setiap malam ataupun suasana sangat sepi membuat mereka ingin bercinta. Kegiatan bercinta mereka malam ini sedikit berbeda karena Sai tidak memakai alat pelindung. Awalnya Naruto menolak karena itu berbahaya, tapi Sai memaksa. Sai meyakinkan Naruto jika dia tidak akan hamil sebelum umurnya 20 tahun. Karena di umur itu, Sai akan menikahi Naruto.

Tapi sayangnya, perkiraan Sai meleset. Naruto hamil ketika sebulan lagi akan menjalankan ujian kelulusan. Di kos-kosan kecil, Naruto berdiam diri di bangku toilet. Di pangkuannya, Naruto menggenggam alat tes kehamilan. Naruto tidak percaya dirinya akan hamil secepat ini. Wajah Naruto gelisah sekaligus ketakutan dan juga bingung. Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi untuk mengambil ponsel yang ada di kasurnya. Naruto mengetik nama Sai di kontak untuk dikirim pesan.

N: Sai, apa kau di rumah?

Naruto duduk di pinggir kasur dengan wajah gellisah sambil menunggu balesan dari pesannya Sai. Saat Sai membalas, perasaan Naruto senang tapi tidak berarti kejanggalan di hatinya hilang

Sai: Iya, kenapa?

N: Aku ingin bertemu denganmu

Sai: Kau merindukanku?;)

N: Hm.. Bisa kau bertemu denganku sekarang?

Sai: Tentu:). Di tempat biasa kan?

N: Iya..

Sai: Aku berangkat, sampai jumpa di taman Naruto :)

N: Sampai jumpa di taman..:)

Di taman, Naruto duduk semakin gelisah. Berkali-kali Naruto menghela nafasnya sambil memijit-mijit tangannya yang dilipat di pangkuan pahanya. Di tas kecil selempangnya, terdapat dompet, ponsel dan alat deteksi kehamilan. Naruto bolak balik menunduk melihat ke arah bawah dan ke arah tempat Sai akan datang nanti.

Mungkin sekitar 15 menit, Sai baru muncul. Naruto langsung berdiri, memberikan senyuman canggungnya. Sai masih belum menyadari ada keanehan di wajah Naruto dengan pelukan hangat dan ciuman pipi.

"Sai.." kata Naruto, suaranya pelan bercampur takut dan gelisah

"Kenapa?" tanya Sai, menyadari keanehan di ekspresi wajah Naruto.

"Saat lulus nanti...bisakah kita segera menikah?" tanya Naruto

"Heeey, apa kau sudah tidak sabar ingin menikahiku?" tanya Sai menggoda sambil mencubit gemas pipi Naruto. Naruto diam saja, padahal biasanya Naruto marah-marah karena tidak suka ada orang yang mencubit-cubit pipinya. Ini membuat Sai terheran. "Naruto, apa ada masalah?" tanya lembut Sai, kedua tangan Naruto digenggam oleh Sai

Naruto memandang kedua mata Sai dengan pandangan takut. "Sai...apa..kita tidak bisa menikah setelah lulus?" tanya Naruto lagi

"Maaf Naruto..tidak, kau tau kan, aku harus kuliah dulu sebelum aku menggantikan posisi ayahku" kata Sai menyesal

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak masalah kau siapa, aku hanya ingin kita menikah setelah lulus!" kata Naruto, suaranya mulai terdengar mendesak Sai. Sai semakin terheran

"Naruto ada apa dengamu? Pasti terjadi sesuatu, iya kan?" tanya Sai, pipi Naruto dibelai lembut oleh Sai

"Sai...aku.." Naruto semakin ketakutan, keberanian Naruto untuk mengungkapkan hal ini, "Mengandung anakmu..." kata Naruto

"Apa?" kata Sai. Wajahnya melongo bercampur terkejut.

"Aku mengandung anakmu..maaf..aku tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi secepat ini.." kata Naruto. Sai langsung merasakan dirinya pecah berantakan tidak karuan. Ini seharusnya tidak terjadi, karena menurut penelitian hampir sebagian besar wanita akan hamil dalam kurun waktu lebih dari 2 tahun. Sai tidak bisa berpikir jernih, amburasut dan bleng. "Sai..tidak bisakah kau segera menikahiku..setidaknya aku ingin kau ada di sisiku saat aku melahirkan..tidak masalah aku sendiri di rumah, asalakan kau mau bertanggung jawab dulu.." kata Naruto, mulai membujuk Sai.

Sai diam saja. "Naruto.." kata Sai, kakinya mulai melangkah mundur. "Maaf...aku harus pergi" kata Sai, wajahnya bingung tidak karuan sambil pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto sangat kecewa dan berusaha untuk mengejar Sai

"Sai tunggu! Sai!" Naruto berlari kecil ke arah Sai yang berjalan sangat cepat, "Sai!" Naruto menangkap tangan Sai sampai membuat kaki Sai berhenti melangkah, "Sai...kumohon jangan begini...jangan tinggalkan aku..kau harus tanggung jawab..aku tidak peduli atas hartamu, aku hanya ingin dirimu dulu...kumohon...dia membutuhkan seorang ayah.." kata Naruto membujuk, matanya mulai berkaca

Sai tidak tega tapi dirinya terlalu diliputi rasa bingung. Secara perlahan tapi memaksa, Sai melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto yang erat di lengannya. "Maaf..."kata Sai bernada kecil. Sai buru-buru melangkah dan masuk ke mobilnya

"Sai..tidak..Sai!" kata Naruto segera mengejar Sai lagi. Naruto tidak menyerah untuk menghentikan Sai, tapi usaha Naruto gagal. Mobil Sai melaju kencang begitu saja, Naruto hanya bisa berdiam diri dengan perasaan terlukanya. Air mata menetes membasahi pipi. Naruto tidak mau mengambil kesimpulan terlalu cepat. Pasti Sai masih syok, jadi mungkin saat di sekolah Sai akan kembali normal dan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang dia perbuat

xxxxx

Di hari Senin, saat di sekolah, Naruto dengan setia menunggu kedatangan Sai di gerbang. Naruto masih percaya jika Sai kemarin sore terlalu syok mendengar kabar kehamilan Naruto. Bolak balik melihat jam tangan, Naruto terus memandang arah biasa Sai datang. Wajah Naruto ceria saat melihat mobil Sai terparkir di sisi jalan. Tapi keceriaan itu menghilang ketika seorang gadis lain ikut turun dari mobil Sai.

Tangan Sai menggandeng akrab gadis tersebut, mereka berdua terlihat sangat dekat seperti orang baru pacaran. Naruto sangat hapal wajah setiap gadis di sekolahannya karena mereka selalu memperhatikan Naruto yang merupakan pacarnya Sai.

"Sai!" panggil Naruto, berlari kecil ke arah Sai. Wajah Sai tergambar tidak suka atas kehadiran Naruto, sementara wajah gadis itu terlihat cemas sekaligus ketakutan.

"Masuklah duluan" kata Sai, memberikan senyuman _gentle_ yang biasanya hanya diberikan kepada Naruto. Gadis itu tersenyum kaku dan canggung yang disusul dengan tundukan kepala permisi sebelum melewati Naruto. "Naruto, kita bicara" kata Sai. Perasaan Naruto berubah menjadi sangat tidak enak

Di belakang sekolah, Sai menghadap Naruto dan langsung menatap matanya. Naruto telihat jelas sekali penasaran sekaligus takut terhadap suasanya canggung ini. "Naruto, hubungan kita berakhir" kata Sai

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa bertanggung jawab. Kau tau sendiri bagaimana berbedanya status sosial kita. Jika kedua orangtuaku tau kau kuhamili, bencana besar akan terjadi. Aku tidak mau masalah menjadi rumit, maaf aku.." kata Sai menyesal. Naruto jelas sekali kecewa dan terluka. Kedua tangan Naruto terkepal erat-erat.

"Jadi...kau akan meninggalkanku?" kata Naruto, suaranya mulai bergetar dan matanya yang menatap Sai langsung berkaca-kaca

"Yeah..maaf..." kata Sai, berusaha untuk tidak bersikap dingin supaya Naruto bisa menerimanya dengan baik. Emosi Naruto sudah memuncak dan tanpa ada aba-aba Naruto langsung meninju wajah Sai keras-keras.

"Dasar pria brengsek tidak manusiawi pengecut hidung belang!" kata Naruto emosi. Sai diam saja, karena Sai tau hal ini akan terjadi. "Kau.."Naruto tidak terlalu sanggup untuk mengomel karena dadanya terlalu sesak dan rasa ingin menangis tidak terelakan. "Aku sangat membencimu!" kata Naruto berteriak emosi, mengeluarkan seluruh perasaannya lalu pergi sambil menitikan air mata

Sai membuka mulutnya untuk memanggil Naruto, tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Sai mempunyai alasan sendiri sehingga dirinya tega memperlakukan Naruto seperti ini.

Akibat dari ulahnya Sai, Naruto tidak kuliah. Naruto memilih membesarkan anaknya sendiri. Untung saja, ada Sakura. Sahabat kesayangannya semenjak Naruto masuk SMP. Biaya persalinan yang mahal dibantu oleh kedua orang tua Sakura yang simpati terhadap kondisi Naruto. Bisa dibilang, meskipun Naruto berada dalam kondisi buruk tapi Naruto masih mendapatkan pertolongan dari orang yang tulus.

Naruto sudah menjadi seorang ibu ketika umurnya 18 tahun. Naruto berusaha keras mencari pekerjaan sana sini untuk membiayai kehidupannya. Selain itu, Naruto juga diberikan sebuah kedai sederhana supaya Naruto bisa menambah uang untuk biaya keperluan anaknya yang semakin bertambah. Naruto awalnya menolak, karena ini terlalu banyak bagi dirinya. Tapi kedua orangtua Sakura memaksa. Kebaikan yang diberikan kepada Naruto memakan uang yang sangat besar, jadi Naruto bertekad jika setiap keuntungan kedainya, akan selalu dibagi dua untuk mengganti uang kedua orang tua Sakura.

Tidak terasa, 15 tahun berlalu. Anak Naruto sudah tumbuh dewasa. Anak Naruto lahir dalam kondisi wujud perempuan, dan diberikan nama oleh Naruto Kitsune.

Di SMA Konoha, Kitsune selalu dibully oleh teman-temannya karena tidak memiliki seorang ayah. Banyak yang menganggap Kitsune adalah anak pembawa sial karena tidak terikat dengan tali pernikahan. Gosip itu entah darimana teman-temannya dapatkan, membuat Kitsune malu dan membenci ibunya sendiri. Kitsune selalu marah-marah kepada Naruto, tapi Naruto tidak pernah memarahi balik Kitsune. Naruto mengerti bagaimana terlukanya Kitsune. Berkali-kali Kitsune menginginkan sosok ayah, tapi Naruto selalu menolak karena Naruto sudah tidak percaya lagi dengan yang namanya asmara dan pria. Lebih tepatnya, Naruto sudah muak.

xxxxx

Sementara itu, dikamar yang sangat luas, lengkap dengan berbagai fasilitas, berdiri sosok lelaki tampan sedang berkaca untuk mengancingkan kemejanya. Dua buah kancing dari atas dibiarkan terbuka karena itu merupakan gayanya. Lalu pria tampan ini memakai jas abu-abunya. Sedikit menyisir rambutnya yang jatuh dan hitam pekat. Tidak diduga lagi, sosok ini adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke setelah mengambil tas, kaki Sasuke melangkah keluar kamar dan segera menuju ruang makan. Perlu melewati beberapa anak tangga karena ruang makan berada di lantai satu. Di ruang makan, Itachi Uchiha sudah duduk sambil memegang _gadget_ nya. "Pagi Sasuke" sapa Itachi melihat Sasuke ketika mendengar suara tarikan bangku makan.

"Yeah, pagi kak" kata Sasuke. Sebuah roti berselai yang sudah dipotong diagonal oleh koki rumah segera Sasuke makan menggunakan garpu dan pisau.

Setelah sarapan, Sasuke segera masuk ke mobil yang sudah dipanaskan oleh supirnya. "Aku menyetir pak, berikan kuncinya padaku" kata Sasuke, sedang dalam mood untuk menyetir sendiri. Supir Sasuke yang bernama Danzo segera memberikan kunci

Mobil melaju kencang di jalan karena mengejar waktu. Sasuke berprofesi sebagai produser yang sekaligus merupakan guru Bahasa Inggris di sekolah. Telujuk Sasuke mengetuk-ngetuk setir mobil karena waktu yang digunakan untuk menunggu lampu kendaraan menyala terlalu lama. Sasuke melihat jam, bertanya-tanya sekaligus menggerutu kapan para penjalan kaki yang menyebrang ini habis.

Sementara itu, di rumah, Naruto menyiapkan bekal untuk Kitsune. "Kitsune, bekalnya belum dibawa" kata Naruto, segera menghampiri Kitsune sambil membawa bekalnya kepada Kitsune yang sudah berada di ambang pintu

"Aku tidak mau bu. Percuma" kata Kitsune dingin

"Tapi ibu sudah menyiapkannya untukmu" kata Naruto

"Yasudah ibu makan saja. Aku berangkat" Kitsune pergi meninggalkan rumah kontrakan sederhana itu dengan ekspresi dingin. Naruto menghela nafasnya. Padahal Naruto sudah rela bangun jam 4 pagi hanya untuk menyiapkan menu sarapan Kitsune. Kotak makan siang itu akhirnya Naruto makan sendiri sebagai sarapannya.

Setelah mandi dan bersiap-siap, Naruto pergi untuk bekerja _part time_ di salah satu restoran tengah kota. Hanya kaos sederhana yang didobel jaket lepis sederhana, celana bahan yang gombreng berwarna kulit dan sepatu selop sederhana. Rambut yang hanya dikucir pembantu. Naruto yakin jika dirinya sudah terlihat seperti ibu-ibu. Tapi entah mengapa, setiap orang yang berpapasan padanya selalu beranggapan bahwa Naruto masih SMA.

Di pertigaan, Naruto bertemu dengan seorang pria mesum yang tiba-tiba menggoda Naruto. "Heeeey manis, kau sendirian saja. Mau ikut denganku?" goda pria itu. Naruto memberikan tampang geli

"Minggir, aku buru-buru!" kata Naruto jutek. Saat Naruto melewati pria itu, lengan Naruto ditarik dan dibuat masuk ke dalam pelukan pria mesum itu.

"Yaampun, manis-manis kok galak. Tapi tidak apa-apa, itu membuatku semakin tertarik padamu" kata pria itu, mulai mengelus-elus genit pipi Naruto. Naruto tanpa ragu-ragu lagi menginjak kaki pria itu keras-keras lalu meninju wajahnya, lalu perutnya lalu junionya tanpa jeda.

"Hey, dengar ya kau pria mesum!, aku tidak tertarik dengan godaanmu itu. Kalau mau bersenang-senang carilah wanita yang lebih cocok. Kusarankan, kau masuk saja ke diskotik, itu adalah surga bagimu" kata Naruto, judes lalu menginjak loncat ke punggung pria itu untuk menambah deritanya.

"Ugh!" Pria itu merasakan sakit yang sangat luar biasa. Tidak disangka, tenaga gadis itu sangatlah kuat. Padahal tubuh gadis itu bisa dibilang lumayan mungil.

Pagi ini sepertinya adalah hari kesialan bagi Naruto. Baru saja tadi Naruto di godai oleh pria mesum sekarang Naruto mendapat perlakuan pelecehan seksual. Pria misterius yang entah sejak kapan berjalan di belakang Naruto, mencolek bokong Naruto lalu kabur begitu saja. "Brengsek! Hey kau! Berhenti!" Naruto jelas tidak terima dan emosi

Naruto mengejar pria mesum itu, kecepatan lari Naruto lumayan tinggi. "Hey! Mati kau kutangkap! Pria mesum berhenti kau brengsek!" teriak Naruto. Pria itu berbelok ke sana sini dan Naruto pun dengan lincah mengikuti gerak-gerik pria itu. Naruto meskipun berlari sangat jauh dan lama, tidak membuat Naruto kehabisan tenaga karena berambisius untuk membuat pria kurang ajar itu babak belur di tempat

Selintas pikiran cerdik, membuat Naruto mengambil sebuah sebuah batu untuk langsung dilemparkan ke kepala pria itu. Tidak peduli mau berdarah atau apa, asalkan tidak mati itu tidak masalah bagi Naruto. "Makan ini pria kurang ajar!" kata Naruto melempar batu pungutannya itu. Tapi pria itu ternyata tidak kalah cerdiknya. Pria itu reflek menghindar dan membuat batu itu mengenai kaca mobil Sasuke

 _Brak_! Untung saja tidak tembus, jika iya maka kepala Sasuke mungkin sudah terluka. Sasuke jelas sangat terkejut dan murka melihat kaca pintunya itu rusak parah. Sasuke buru-buru melepas sabuk pengamannya dan turun dari mobil

Pria mesum itu tersenyum kemenangan dan melesat cepat kabur dari pandangan Naruto. "Hey! Brengsek kau! Hey!" Naruto berteriak-teriak sampai mendapat perhatian penuh semua orang. Tapi itu tidak berpengaruh. Naruto memandang benci pria kurang ajar yang sedang melarikan diri, lalu terpusat perhatiannya pada pria yang berdiri di depan sana, memandang Naruto sangat tajam dan marah.

Naruto memasang wajah eskpresi menyesal tapi juga kesal. Di lihat dari pakaian orang itu, terbaca jelas kedudukannya bukanlah orang biasa. Apalagi mobil mewahnya itu. Naruto benar-benar sial hari ini.

"Sedang apa kau di situ? Cepat kemari" kata Sasuke memerintah. Naruto semakin _down,_ nada yang dikeluarkan oleh pria itu sangat menakutkan. "Kau tuli? Kubilang, kemari" kata Sasuke lagi, penekanan nada yang sangat jelas. Naruto menarik napasnya untuk mengumpulkan keberanian menghadapi pria menakutkan itu. "Apa kau mengerti hal yang telah kau lakukan?" tanya tajam Sasuke.

"Iya aku mengerti, maafkan saya Tuan" kata Naruto membungkuk minta maaf, "Saya tidak berniat untuk merusak kaca mobil Anda, tadi lemparan batu itu untuk orang yang kurang ajar melakukan pelecehan terhadap saya. Saya benar-benar minta maaf, tolong maafkan saya, maafkan saya" kata Naruto sambil membungkuk menyesal dua kali

"Hanya maaf?" tanya dingin kesal Sasuke, sebelah tangannya di masukan ke dalam saku celanya. Naruto memasang wajah kesal sekaligus menyesal. Pandangan Naruto ngeri sendiri melihat kaca mobil mewah ini rusah terlalu parah.

"Astaga parah sekali itu.." gumam Naruto menyesal sekaligus kesal. Naruto melihat kembali wajah pria pemilik mobil itu, sangat menyeramkan ekspresi dingin dan tatapan matanya yang tajam tersebut. "Tuan, kira-kira berapa biaya yang harus saya ganti?" tanya Naruto

"Mengganti?" kata Sasuke, seolah kalimat Naruto adalah sebuah kesalahan, "Kau pikir biaya pembetulan kaca mobilku sangat murah? Uang jajanmu itu tidak cukup untuk mengganti kaca mobilku" kata Sasuke kesal. Naruto berpikir heran

' _Uang jajan?'_

"Hey anak SMA, kenapa kau selalu menyusahkan kedua orangtuamu. Bukannya kau sekolah malah membuat masalah. Gara-gara dirimu aku sekarang jadi terlambat" kata Sasuke mengomel. Naruto beranggapan bahwa pria ini salah tafsiran

"Permisi Tuan, saya bukan anak SMA. Saya sudah ibu-ibu" kata Naruto

"Lihat lihat, kau bahkan mencoba untuk membohongiku" kata Sasuke, melihat Naruto atas bawah dengan sinis, "Kau pikir aku orang bodoh? Perbedaan mana anak pelajar dan bukan pelajar itu sangat di jelas di mataku. Apa yang sebenarnya telah diajarkan oleh kedua orangtuamu. Dasar pembawa masalah" kata Sasuke menghina Naruto. Naruto jelas kesal karena semua ucapan Sasuke tidak benar. "Beritahukan aku nomor kedua orangtuamu, aku kan meminta pertanggungjawaban terhadap mereka" kata Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya

"Tuan. Saya ini bukan anak SMA" kata Naruto memberi penekanan nada

"Apa kau mau aku adukan ke polisi?" ancam Sasuke. Naruto mendesis kesal, tas selempang kecilnya Naruto rogoh untuk mengambil dompetnya. Naruto langsung mengeluarkan KTP untuk diserahkan kepada Sasuke.

"Ini lihat! Aku ini bukan anak SMA!" gerutu kesal Naruto sampai berbicara informal. Sasuke mengambil KTP Naruto dengan kasar, saat dilihat ucapan gadis ah bukan, wanita manis ini benar. Tahun kelahirannya sama dengan tahun kelahiran Sasuke, hanya saja berbeda bulan dan tanggal. "Aku tidak berbohong kan? Wajahku memang seperti ini, jadi tolong jangan menghinaku! Apalagi kedua orangtuaku!" kata Naruto kesal. ' _Aku bahkan tidak tau siapa kedua orangtuaku_ ' pikir Naruto, selintas sedih

"Lalu bagaimana kau akan menggantinya?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto semakin kesal karena orang ini tidak ada rasa bersalah saat mengetahui kebenarannya.

' _Astaga, bukannya minta maaf. Benar-benar!'_ pikir kesal Naruto. Naruto mengambil ponselnya, masuk ke dalam sebuah _note_ , "Tuliskan rekening Tuan, nanti uangnya saya transfer. Tapi tidak bisa hari ini langsung lunas, Tuan lihat sendiri kan bagaimana penampilan Saya. Mungkin memakan waktu lama tapi Saya tetap akan membayarnya, dan juga nama rekening nanti bukan atas nama Saya, tapi nama teman Saya" kata Naruto, menahan emosi berusaha untuk bersikap sopan sambil menyerahkan ponselnya

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke

"Saya tidak sanggup membayar bunganya" kata Naruto

Sasuke memandang wajah Naruto, ekspresinya cemberut, Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa perasaannya sangat senang melihat wajah wanita _baby face_ ini dan merasa telah bertemu sebelumnya. Tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun, Sasuke mengambil ponsel Naruto dan mengetikan nomor rekeningnya. Setelah mengembalikan ponselnya, Sasuke langsung masuk ke mobil tapi Naruto malah memanggil-manggil dirinya

"Tuan tungggu dulu! Tuan hey!" kata Naruto, mau mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kaca tapi takut semakin parah. Jadi hanya berteriak-teriak saja. Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya

"Apalagi?" tanya Sasuke dingin

"KTP saya Tuan jangan dibawa!" kata Naruto, mengadahkan tangannya

"Itu jaminan. Jika kau melarikan diri, aku bisa menuntutmu" kata Sasuke langsung menutup mobil. Lampu sudah menyala dan Sasuke langsung mempersiapkan diri untuk melajukan mobilnya kembali.

"Apa? Tapi Tuan itu-hey! Tuan! Tuan! Hey!" Naruto berteriak-teriak memanggil Sasuke, tapi mobil sedan hitam itu keburu menjauh. "Aaah benar-benar! Orang itu sangat menyebalkan sekali! Hih!" Naruto menggerutu-gerutu kesal. Tangannya melayang ke udara seolah ingin meninju seseorang. Naruto yakin, dirinya harus bekerja lebih ekstra lagi karena tagihan pembetulan kaca mobil itu tidak akan cukup jika Naruto menjual kedainya sekalipun.

xxxxx

Di bandara, seorang presdir tampan telah disambut kedatangannya oleh sekelompok penjaga. Presdir ini berambut merah, berjas silver dan memakai kacamata hitam elegan. Presdir ini menyerahkan kopernya untuk dibawakan oleh penjaganya dan langsung menuju mobil. Di antara para penjaga itu, terdapat sekertarisnya yang berambut oranye. "Sebutkan kegiatan hari ini" kata presdir itu kepada sekertarisnya sambil berjalan ke arah mobil

"Jam 9 sampai jam 11 siang Anda mengadakan pertemuan dengan Tuan Presdir Itachi Uchiha untuk membicarakan masalah proyek pembangunan baru, lalu di jam 1 siang nanti Tuan akan ada acara meeting yang membahas tentang pembelian saham di negara tetangga, lalu di jam 4 sore Tuan diundang untuk datang ke pesta pembukaan musium galeri lukisan di pusat Tokyo, lalu jam 8 malam Tuan akan menghadiri pesta pertemuan antar presdir di kediaman Uchiha" kata sekertaris presdir rambut merah itu, Juugo.

Presdir tampan itu diam saja. Setelah masuk ke mobil dengan dibukakan pintu oleh sang supir.

Sementara itu, Naruto tiba di tempat kerja part timenya langsung disambut geram oleh managernya, Genma. "Apa kau ini jam berapa?" kata Genma kesal. Genma duduk di kursinya sambil melipat kedua tangannya, Naruto hanya berdiri menyesal di hadapan Genma. "Maaf manager, saya tadi ada penghalang, jadinya terlambat" kata Naruto, memasang wajah menyesalnya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Mau ada penghalang ataupun bencana alam, kau harus datang tepat waktu. Tiga puluh menit kamu terlambat, kamu kira restoran ini milik nenek moyangmu?!" kata Genma, emosi yang dia tahan dikeluarkan. Naruto menunduk sampai kedua bahunya loncat karena terkejut dengan nada emosi managernya. Di belakang pintu sana, karyawan yang lainnya tertawa-tawa melihat Naruto kena omelan. Maklum, iri dengan paras Naruto. "Gajimu kupotong 30 persen. Kembali bekerja sekarang" kata managernya lagi, mengusir Naruto dengan kibasan tangannya .

"Manager itu kebanyakan!" kata Naruto protes, "Gaji saya kan tidak terlalu banyak dan lagi pula belum ada pelanggan yang datang!" kata protes Naruto

"Peraturan nomor 1, setiap karyawan yang terlambat satu menit, maka gaji akan dipotong satu persen. Kurasa itu sangat jelas" kata Genma

"Tapi manager Saya kan-"

"Baiklah. Kau baru gajian bulan depan" kata Genma, kembali fokus pada kerjaannya sendiri

"Setuju tiga puluh persen!" kata Naruto, kembali berambisius. "Manager, saya setuju. Kalau begitu, saya akan kembali bekerja. Maaf manager atas keterlambatan saya! Saya permisi!" kata Naruto berbicara seperti di kejar anjing dan membungkuk dua kali. Genma menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Jika karena bukan parasnya yang indah, Genma mungkin sudah memecat Naruto lama karena dia selalu protes jika gajinya dipotong. Padahal sudah tau dia membuat sebuah kesalahan.

Sambil mengelap meja, Naruto menggerutu dalam pikirannya. Wajahnya juga cemberut. ' _Menyebalkan menyebalkan menyebalkan! Kenapa aku hari ini begitu sial! Gara-gara si penagih utang itu dan para pria mesum itu, gajiku jadi di potong! Benar-benar menyebalkan! Awas saja mereka, jika aku sudah banyak uang, kubalas perbuatan mereka! Arrghhh! Sial sial sial!'_ gerakan Naruto mengelap meja begitu cepat dan penuh dengan tenaga, wajahnya semakin cemberut dan mencibir kesal tidak karuan.

Sementara itu, Sasuke harus pergi ke tempat mengajarnya menggunakan taksi karena mobilnya langsung di bawa ke bengkel. Inilah yang Sasuke benci dari menggunakan kendaraan umum, melaju tidak secepat Sasuke, padahal Sasuke sedang mengejar waktu. Pandangan Sasuke yang melihat jalanan, teringat sosok wanita _baby face_ itu lagi. Sasuke merogoh saku jasnya yang dibagian dalam untuk mengambil KTP wanita itu.

Namanya Naruto Uzumaki, lahir tanggal 10 Oktober 1984 di kota Shibuya. Wajahnya tersenyum manis dalam KTP. Sasuke berpikir, sepertinya wajah ini pernah Sasuke lihat sebelumnya. Hanya Sasuke tidak ingat kapan dan dimana. Sasuke tidak tau perasaan apa ini tapi wajah ini seolah membuat Sasuke terus memikirkannya.

Xxxxx

Di kantor, jemari Sakura sibuk mengetik karena tuntuan pekerjaannya yang sebagai sekertaris produser, Sasuke Uchiha. Di kala kesibukan Sakura, Sakura mengingat jika dia mendapat undangan untuk pergi ke acara pesta pembukaan musium lukisan. Tiket sudah ada di tangan Sakura. Sakura berniat akan mengajak Naruto ke pesta tersebut karena Naruto sangat suka melihat lukisan.

Sakura mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di dekat laptopnya, memencet kontak Naruto untuk dipanggil. " _Sakura-chan? Kenapa?"_ tanya Naruto di sebrang sana

"Naruto, apa malam ini kau mau tutup sehari kedaimu?" tanya Sakura

" _Kenapa memangnya?"_ tanya Naruto lagi

"Aku ada tiket untuk acara pesta pembukaan musium baru, itu musium lukisan, aku ingin mengajakmu" kata Sakura

" _Tapi aku tidak bisa...aku terlibat hutang dengan seseorang.."_ kata Naruto bersedih

"Hutang? Ke siapa?" tanya Sakura terkejut

" _Entahlah..aku tidak tau namanya, tapi sepertinya dia orang kaya. Mobil kacanya hampir pecah gara-gara lemparan batuku yang seharusnya mengenai targetku.."_

"Yaampun Naruto. Kau masih saja berbuat nekat" kata Sakura, berucap lelah karena Naruto masih tidak berubah

" _Maaf..._ " kata Naruto, suaranya semakin terdengar menyesal

"Akan kubantu kalau gitu, berapa memangnya?" tanya Sakura

" _Tidak! Tidak! Jangan membantuku lagi, nanti aku semakin kebingungan bagaimana membayarnya"_

"Tidak perlu dibayar, aku tulus membantumu"

" _Tetap saja jangaaaaan, ayolaaah, lagipula aku nanti mau meminjam rekeningmu untuk mentransfer uang gantinya"_

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, tapi bisakah kau menutup sehari saja? Aku sudah membelikan tiket untukmu"

 _"Hmmm.."_ Naruto diam sesaat, sepertinya Naruto sedang memikirkan ucapan Sakura, " _Baiklah aku ikut. Tapi pakaianku sederhana tidak apa-apa kan? Maksudku tidak memakai gaun"_

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah membelikanmu gaun. Nanti sore aku ke rumahmu"

" _Aku merepotkanmu lagi kan..."_

"Repot apanya, kita kan sahabat. Kau sudah kuanggap saudaraku sendiri Naruto, santai saja"

" _Sakura-chan...aku sangat menyayangimu.."_ kata Naruto, mulai dengan suara rengekan memuji khasnya,

"Haha sudahlah, aku kembali bekerja ya Naruto"

" _Hm! Semangat Sakura-chan!"_

"Kau juga, daah"

" _Daaaah!"_

xxxxx

Di sekolah,saat istirahat Kitsune duduk tenang memandang jendela, tiba-tiba dua orang gadis tukang bully menyeret Kitsune secara paksa. "Hey lepaskan aku! Hey apa-apaan ini! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku!" Kitsune berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk melepaskan diri, tapi genggakan kedua anak tersebut terlalu kuat. Kitsune dibawa ke belakang sekolah, lalu tubuh Kitsune dibuat berlutut paksa di hadapan Kurotsuchi, ketua geng Bully. Kitsune memandang benci Kurotsuchi, sementara Kurotsuchi memasang senyum evil

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu, itu tampak sangat menyedihkan bagimu" kata Kurotsuchi tetap tesenyum evil dan menghina

"Lepaskan aku! Brengsek!" kata Kitsune memberontak, tapi usahanya sia-sia.

"Ooooh..lihatlah wajah manis ini...penuuuh dengan penderitaan. Aku sangat simpati padamu" kata Kurotsuchi menghina evil. Kitsune diam saja dan semakin memberikan wajah kebencian. "Teman-teman, ayo berikan dia rasa simpati kita" kata Kitsune tersenyum evil. Lalu _plok plok plok_. Kedua teman Kurotsuchi itu melemparkan telur busuk ke kepala Kitsune.

Tidak hanya itu, Kurotsuchi juga menaburkan susu basi dan tepung ke kepala Kitsune. Tubuh Kitsune sangat bau dan menjijikan. "Euuwwhhh...kau terlihat saaaaangat mempesona" kata Tarui, menghina keterlaluan

"Kitsune, kau tau, terkadang kau sangat cocok berpenampilan seperti ini" kata Fu menghina keterlaluan juga

"Teman-teman ayo kita pergi, aku lapar" kata Kurotsuchi

"Ayo, aku juga lapar. Hey bagaimana kalau kita pesan saja?" kata Fu

"Ide yang bagus, ayoayo!" kata Tarui.

Mereka bertiga pergi meninggalkan Kitsune begitu saja. Mereka bertiga tertawa-tawa seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Mereka bertiga mengabaikan Kitsune yang terluka sampai kedua tangannya mengepal erat-erat. Tubuh Kitsune hanya berlutut membeku dengan perasaan kesalnya. Air mata yang tidak tertahankan berhasil menjebol keluar. Tidak ada yang menolong Kitsune ataupun peduli padanya.

Sampai sore menjelang, Naruto yang sudah bersiap akan pergi ke pesta bersama Sakura, mendapat perasaan khawatir karena Kitsune belum pulang juga. Biasanya selambat-lambatnya Kitsune, jam 4 sore sudah ada di rumah. Naruto mengirim pesan tidak dibalas dan menelponpun tidak diangkat. Sampai mungkin ke 20 kalinya, Kitsune baru mengangkat telpon. "Kitsune kau dimana huh?! Apa kau terluka?!" tanya panik Naruto

" _Aku baik"_

"Kau yakin? Tapi kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanya Naruto lagi

" _Sedang dalam perjalanan"_

"Begitu? Kitsune..kau darimana saja..ibu sangat khawatir padamu.." kata Naruto

" _Maaf"_

"Baiklah..jika kau memang baik-baik saja, ibu akan pergi bersama kak Sakura, mungkin pulangnya agak malam, ibu sudah menyiapkan makan malam dan cemilan untukmu" kata Naruto

" _Yeah"_

"Ibu berangkat ya, hati-hati dirumah, kunci pintu, ibu membawa kunci cadangan"

" _Yeah_ "

"Ibu tutup ya"

" _Yeah" tututututut._ Komunikasi terputus. Naruto menghela nafasnya, Kitsune benar-benar sangat dingin. Sakura yang duduk di sofa, mendengarkan percakapan ibu anak tersebut, merasa ikut bersedih. Mungkin jika Sakura berada di posisi Naruto, Sakura pasti akan mengeluarkan ekspresi terluka seperti Naruto.

"Apa kau masih tidak mau _move on_..?" tanya lembut Sakura

"Kita berangkat, ayo" kata Naruto, mengalihkan pembicaraan dan memaksakan dirinya tersenyum. Sudah lebih dari 10 tahun Sakura bersama dengan Naruto, jadi Sakura sangat paham bagaimana kerasnya usaha Naruto untuk menutupi perasaan aslinya dengan sebuah senyuman. Sakura yakin, dia tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan hal seberat ini.

Saat sampai di pesta, Naruto melongo sendiri. Para undangan yang datang merupakan orang-orang perpangkat tinggi semua. Termasuk orang-orang yang berasal dari luar negri. Naruto tidak menyangka jika kenalan Sakura mayoritas adalah seseorang yang berperan penting dalan dunia industri Jepang. Bahkan ada yang merupakan bangsawan dari negara-negara kerajaan seperti Inggris.

Naruto diperkenalkan oleh Sakura, hanya bisa menjawab seadanya. Apapun yang diperbincangkan, Naruto hanya bisa diam tersenyum. Semua topik ini tidak nyambung terhadap Naruto. Mungkin hanya Naruto satu-satunya tamu yang tamatan SMA dan merupakan orang asing yang hanya dikenal oleh Sakura

Lalu presdir yang berambut merah tampan datang. Presdir ini jabatan tangan sana sini karena dia untuk pertamakalinya datang ke Jepang. "Tuan Kuramaaa, apa kabar"

"Kau terlihat sehat, selamat datang di Jepang"

"Yeah, terimakasih" kata Kurama. Banyak yang menyambut Kurama. Kurama sempat tersentak ketika melihat seorang wanita berjalan melewatinya memakai sebuah kalung Kristal biru yang sesuai dengan warna bola matanya. Reflek Kurama menangkap lengan Wanita itu. Saat di lihat keseluruhan, pipi wanita itu terdapat tiga garis seperti kumis.

"Maaf? Tuan?" kata wanita itu. Suaranya serak-serak seksi.

"Kau..." Kurama memandang kedua bola mata biru itu dalam-dalam

"Ya?" kata Naruto, bingung tiba-tiba seorang pria tak dikenal menangkap lengannya dan bersikap seolah pernah melihat Naruto sebelumnya

"Kalung itu...darimana kau dapatkan?" tanya Kurama

"Kalungku?" gumam Naruto bingung, "Dari mendiang kakekku" kata Naruto jujur

"Kakekmu?" kata Kurama, sebuah kesimpulan yang sudah lama dicari oleh Kurama mulau menunjukan tanda-tandanya, "Siapa? Siapa nama kakekmu?" tanya Kurama mendesak, itu membuat Naruto semakin bingung dan heran

"Jiraya" kata Naruto jujur. Cengkraman tangan Kurama melemah dan semakin lama terlepas. Ekspresinya kecewa karena hasil akhir tidak mengarah pada kesimpulan di otaknya. "Ada apa Tuan?" tanya Naruto lagi, Naruto berharap dia tidak membuat sebuah kesalahan yang terlupakan atau tidak disadari kepada orang ini. Sudah cukup dengan orang berwajah dingin tadi pagi.

"Tidak..maaf, aku salah orang" kata Kurama. Nadanya melesu dan terdengar putus asa. Naruto tidak mengerti apapun, jadi Naruto tidak terlalu penasaran.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi" kata Naruto, membungkuk hormat sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kurama. Kurama terus memperhatikan Naruto. Wajahnya sangat mirip dan kalung itu, tapi satu orang berbeda nama. Jika seandainya saja satu orang itu mempunyai nama yang sama, sudah dipastikan, wanita itu adalah orang yang dicari oleh Kurama selama ini

Naruto kembali menikmati dirinya sendiri sambil melihat-lihat lukisan yang terpajang. Naruto tidak bisa bertahan lama-lama di dekat Sakura karena Sakura bergabung dengan teman-teman kuliahannya yang menjabat profesi tinggi semua. Naruto tidak bisa melukis, tapi anehnya Naruto bisa membaca arti sebuah lukisan.

Sebuah lukisan abstrak, menarik perhatian Naruto. DI lukisan itu, tersirat sebuah cerita yang menyedihkan. Sepasang kekasih yang saling jatuh cinta, tidak bisa bersatu karena takdir belum mengizinkan mereka bersatu. Mereka menyadari cinta mereka masing-masing di waktu yang sangat terlambat. Perasaan Naruto, mengatakan bahwa lukisan ini mungkin tidak berbeda jauh dengan apa yang Naruto alami. Sai, apa memang bukan takdirnya atau memang takdir Naruto menjadi _single mom,_ tidak ada yang Naruto pahami.

"Astaga, aku baru tau ada seorang kalangan ekonomi rendah bisa masuk ke pesta ini"

Suara itu sangat dikenal oleh Naruto. Ketika Naruto berbalik badan, orang bertampang wajah dingin itu telah berdiri di belakangnya. Naruto jelas terkejut. "Ke-Kenapa kau bisa di sini?" tanya Naruto terbata-bata karena saking terkejutnya. Kaki Sasuke maju satu langkah, itu membuat kaki Naruto mundur mundur.

"Bayar utangmu, Nyonya pengutang" kata Sasuke menagih, nadanya sangat sombong dan merendahkan Naruto

"Apa?!" kata Naruto meledak emosi, "Hey Tuan, apa Anda tadi barusan memanggil saya Nyonya pengutang?" kata Naruto geram

"Yeah, kenapa? Tidak suka?" tanya Sasuke seenak jidat

"Aku bukan pengutang!" kata Naruto, "Dengar ya Tuan penyita KTP! Aku ke sini itu diundang, bukan atas kemauanku! Aku ini lebih sibuk daripada dirimu!"

"Penyita KTP? Nyonya pengutang, hati-hati dengan bicara Anda. Saya menjebloskan Anda ke penjara atas kasus pencemaran nama baik" kata Sasuke ikutan kesal, tapi nadanya masih terkontrol

"Hah!. Adukan saja, aku tidak takut. Justru kaulah yang kujebloskan ke penjara karena mengancam seorang wanita sampai menyita KTPnya!" kata Naruto. Asli, wanita ini sangat menyebalkan bagi Sasuke. Mereka saling memberikan pandangan benci sekaligus kesal. Kepala Naruto yang terdongak karena kalah tinggi dengan Naruto, terlihat seolah menantang Sasuke terang-terangan.

Di kejauhan, sosok Sai memperhatikan Naruto dan Sasuke. Terlihat gambaran ekspresi tidak suka dengan Sasuke yang jelas-jelas mengejek Naruto untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya, walaupun bukan dalam cara yang benar.

Sudah jam 9 malam, Naruto menemani Sakura. Saat mau pulang, Sakura masih diajak teman satu kampusnya untuk main, jadi tidak ada pilihan Naruto pulang sendiri naik bis. Saat keluar musium, suasana sudah gerimis. Naruto harus mencopos sepatu hak tingginya karena tidak kuat lama-lama memakai sepatu berhak tinggi. Naruto menyeker di sepanjang jalan dan menunggu kedatangan bis di halte.

Hujan yang mengguyur semakin lama menjadi deras. Bis yang mengarah ke daerah perumahannya belum kunjung datang. Udara semakin dingin. Sambil menjinjing sepatu haknya, Naruto mengusap-ngusap tubuhnya sendiri karena Naruto mulai kedinginan. Di kejauhan, terparkir mobil sedan putih. Di dalam mobil tersebut duduk Sai yang memperhatikan Naruto. Sai tidak turun, karena Naruto yakin jika dirinya muncul di hadapan Naruto, Sai akan ditendang dan diusir mentah-mentah. Lebih baik memperhatikan daripada membuat Naruto merasakan kembali luka yang telah dibuat olehnya.

Di hadapan Naruto, mobil terparkir. Sosok Sasuke datang sambil membawa payung. Naruto kebingungan dan heran kenapa tuan penyita KTP ini tiba-tiba mendekati dirinya. Jas yang dipakai Sasuke, dilepas untuk diselimuti ke tubuh Naruto. "Hey apa-apaan ini?" protes Naruto. Sasuke mengabaikannya, segera mengambil payung dan merangkul Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya

Setelah memastikan Naruto masuk, baru Sasuke masuk dan bersiap untuk menjalankan mobilnya. Di belakang, Sai juga ikut-ikutan menjalan mobilnya, alias membuntuti kemana Sasuke pergi.

"Hey Tuan penyita KTP, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyuruhku masuk ke mobilmu?" tanya Naruto heran

"Apa IQ-mu itu rendah? Cuaca malam ini buruk dan kau wanita" kata Sasuke. Naruto mencibir kesal

"Maksudmu, bahaya gitu jika seorang wanita, sendirian di malam hari yang hujan deras?" tanya Naruto geram

"Sudah tau mengapa bertanya kembali" kata Sasuke. Ekspresinya benar-benar dingin dan cuek, dirinya tetap fokus menyetir di hujan yang semakin lebat dengan petir dan angin yang mulai datang. Naruto berdecih sebal

"Dengar ya Tuan penyita KTP, aku ini tidak lemah. Jangan meremehkanku!" kata Naruto kesal

"Ya ya ya kau sangat kuat" kata Sasuke, sama sekali tidak terdengar memuji, tapi menyindir secara tidak langsung. Naruto semakin kesal, tangannya gatal sekali untuk meninju wajah dingin itu. Tapi Naruto sadar jika dirinya sedang di tolong dan dia khawatir terhadap Naruto. Niatnya sih baik, cuman sikap dan ucapannya benar-benar bikin emosi naik.

 _Duar!._ Naruto tiba-tiba memeluk lengan Sasuke yang menyetir karena takut pada petir. Angin sangat kencang dan petir dimana-mana. Sasuke memutuskan untuk menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan yang sudah sepi demi keselamatan. Mobil Sasuke matikan, tapi Naruto masih memeluk lengan Sasuke. "Lepaskan lenganku!" kata Sasuke menepis pelukan Naruto sampai terhempas ke belakang.

"Hih!" Naruto hanya berhih kesal, tapi dirinya diperosotkan karena sangat takut dengan petir dan angin. Wajahnya ketakutan dan gelisah. Naruto berdoa semoga Kitsune baik-baik saja dirumah.

"Kau takut petir?" tanya Sasuke

"Hm..dari kecil.." kata Naruto terus memandang takut kaca mobil yang menampilkan kilatan petir. Perilaku Naruto mengingatkan cinta pertamanya dulu yang sudah meninggal. Gadis kecil itu juga takut dengan petir. Dia selalu memeluk Sasuke ketika Sasuke datang di kala petir yang menggelegar. Sayangnya, gadis itu mengalami kejadian yang mengerikan dan meninggal karena Sasuke gagal melindunginya. Selintas, Sasuke teringat gadis kecil itu dan merindukannya. Mungkin, jika masih hidup dia seumuran dengan Naruto.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Naruto mulai mengusap-ngusap tubuhnya. Kedinginan. Sasuke berinisiatif, mengambil sebuah selimut di bangku belakang lalu menyelimuti tubuh Naruto. Naruto terkejut sekaligus canggung karena Sasuke sangat dekat terhadap wajahnya. Ketika wajah mereka bertemu satu sama lain, mereka saling merasakan nafas satu sama lain. Mata mereka terjebak dalam percakapan khusus yang hanya dipahami oleh jantung mereka yang berdebar-debar.

Pandangan Sasuke teralihkan ke bibir Naruto. Lumayan lama, sekitar beberapa detik bibir itu dipandang sebelum kembali melihat mata biru Naruto. Mungkin perasaan pria, Sasuke ingin sekali merasakan bibir pink tersebut. Kepala Sasuke bergerak miring mendekat perlahan sambil terus memperhatikan bibir itu. Naruto semakin berdebar kencang dan matanya membulat. Mungkin karena terbawa suasana, Naruto tidak bisa protes ataupun bergerak. Seolah pasrah.

Saat jarak bibir Sasuke dan Naruto sekitar 0,5 cm, Sasuke melihat kembali mata Naruto. Matanya sudah sudah terpejam, sudah siap untuk menerima sebuah ciuman. Sasuke menaruh perhatian lagi ke bibir Naruto. Mendekat dan mendekat. Lalu ketika bibir Sasuke menempel, baru kedua mata Sasuke terpejam. Sasuke perlahan mencium dan merasakan bibir Naruto. Sangat lembut. Begitupun juga dengan Naruto, sangat hangat.

Di depan sana, Sai ternyata ikut-ikutan memarkir mobil, memperhatikan penuh mobil Sasuke di belakang sana. Setelah belasan menit kemudian, Sai yakin, pasti terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka bedua karena mobil yang tadinya diam, mulai bergoyang-goyang. Kedua tangan Sai yang memegang erat-erat stir mobil karena emosi.

 **TBC**

* * *

Senpaaaai hehehehe, ini sekuelnya. Setelah menonton movie movie barat yang berjudul romance baru muncul inspirasi-inspirasi untuk berseri hehehehe:D

 **Aiko Vallery, choikim1310, Blue eyes and Black eyes, Blue eyes and Black eyes, Noe Hiruma , SaphireOnyx Namiuchimaki** : Terimakasih senpai udah mau review :D,


	2. Chapter 2

True Love chapter 2 (Sekuel If a Little bit Sooner)

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

SasufemNaru dengan orang ke tiganya Sai.

Perkenalkan, saya integraleksponen. Ini cerita saya, silahkan membaca dan enjoy:D

 **Aiko Vallery** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D

 **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, Sai punya alasan senpai, tapi emang tetep nyebelin sih heheheh:D

 **Blueonyx Syiie** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D

 **Novalia Airis:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D

 **Adelia437** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D

 **.3** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D

 **Kuma Akaryuu** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, oh iya senpai saya lupa:( maaf ya senpai :( saya sudah perbaiki heheheh:D

 **Blu Kira** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, yah maaf ya sepai:( saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi heheheh:D

 **yuki akibaru** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D

 **Nohara** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D

 **narya:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, oh iya senpai saya lupa:( maaf ya senpai :( saya sudah perbaiki heheheh:D

 **hime** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D

Gelang perak beli di Kenya  
Belinya lewat di pedagang mahir  
Senpai makasih atas reviewnya  
Semoga tetap review sampai akhir

Selamat membaca senpai:D

Banyak Typo!

* * *

Pagi hari, Naruto menggeliat di kasur. Sambil menggeliat, Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya ke kanan. Tiga detik kemudian Naruto membuka matanya. Pandangan yang asing membuat Naruto bangun terkejut dengan belakan mata lebar. Kepala Naruto ditengok ke kanan, kiri, atas dan tubuhnya. "Bagaimana aku bisa di sini?" kata Naruto berkata sendiri. Ekspresi panik dan terkejut bercampur menjadi satu. Otak Naruto kembali mengingatkan Naruto tadi malam.

 _ **Flashback**_

 ** _Di mobil Sasuke, dua pasangan takdir ini saling terengah-engah. Sasuke yang menindih Naruto, melihat wajah Naruto. Hanya mata mereka yang berbicara. Tangan Sasuke menyingkirkan poni Naruto yang lepek keringat supaya bisa memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut di keningnya. Mata Naruto terpejam menikmati kecupan lembut itu, perasaan Naruto sangat nyaman dan hangat. Sasuke setelah memberikan kecupan lembut, memberikan senyuman lembut. Naruto terpana melihat sebuah senyuman dari wajah dingin itu membawa kharisma yang luar biasa_**

 ** _"Panggil aku Sasuke"_**

 ** _Setelah bisikan nada rendah seksinya itu, Sasuke kembali bercinta untuk ronde ke dua._**

 ** _End of Flashback_**

"AAAAAAA!" Naruto berteriak histeris sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Ingatan itu benar-benar membuat Naruto terkejut. "Naruto kau sudah gila...!" kata Naruto menyesal sekaligus kesal. Tadi malam. Tubuh Naruto. Tersentuh. Oleh. Pria. Lagi. "Kau sudah gila! Kau sudah gila! Kau sudah gila! Kau sudah gila!" kata Naruto memukul-mukul kepalanya. Naruto mendesis kesal dengan raut wajah menyesal kesal. "Aarrghh! Kenapa kau tidak meninju wajahnya Narutooooo!" kata Naruto mengomel-ngomel sendiri sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. "Harusnya kau meninjunya saat dia menciummu! Ah bukan, melainkan saat akan menciummu!" kata Naruto sambil memukul kasur dengan kesal. "Aaarghh! Kau bodoh bodoh bodoh!" kata Naruto lagi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya lagi dengan geram. Naruto mendesis kesal lagi sambil memukul kasurnya dan kakinya menendang-nendang di balik selimut. "Tapi kenapa aku bisa di sini?" tanya Naruto lagi, kembali terheran-heran. Harusnya Naruto masih berada dalam mobil.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Hujan telah menghilang, sisa-sisa tetes air hujan dari pohon masih ada yang menetes ke aspal tapi suasana masih gelap. Mobil Sasuke masih basah kuyup tapi embun nafas mereka yang tadinya membuat seluruh kaca buram, mulai menghilang. Sasuke dan Naruto setelah lelah bercinta, tertidur pulas begitu saja dengan posisi Naruto tertindih oleh Sasuke. Tidak ada diantara mereka yang memakai sehelai pakaian. Mata Sasuke membuka perlahan, saat kepalanya terangkat mata Sasuke melebar terkejut sambil loncat menjauhkan diri. Wajah Sasuke panik melihat Naruto si Nyonya pengutang itu tidur tanpa sehelai pakaian.**_

 _ **'Apa yang terjadi?' pikir terkejut Sasuke. 'Goddamnit' pikir Sasuke semakin terkejut melihat dirinya juga tidak memakai baju. Otak Sasuke memutar kembali kejadian tadi malam. Mengingat dirinya telah memasuki tubuh wanita ini, membuat Sasuke down. Gemetaran, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh Naruto. "He-hey" kata Sasuke menjadi gagap sendiri. "Hey" kata Sasuke lagi, menekan-nekan pipi Naruto dengan ujung telunjuknya. "Hey!" kata Sasuke lagi**_

 _ **"Hmm.." Naruto hanya menggumam tidak jelas karena sangat mengantuk. Sasuke semakin panik dan bingung, wanita ini tidak mau bangun. Dengan canggungnya Sasuke memakai bajunya kembali dan juga Naruto meskipun bergetar nervous.**_

 ** _End of Flashback_**

Naruto ingat, dia telah dibangunkan tapi dirinya tidak mau bangun. Naruto merobohkan tubuhnya ke samping, sehingga dia terlihat meringkuk. "Naruto...kau benar-benar orang yang bodooh.." kata menyesal kesal Naruto sekaligus merengek. Wajah merengut Naruto meluntur ketika melihat sebuah jas yang terlipat dengan sebuah kertas robekan kertas note di atasnya.

 **Tutupi tubuhmu dengan jas ini. Aku akan berbicara denganmu nanti**

 **"** Berbicara?!" kata Naruto emosi, "Bukannya minta maaf malah mengatakan kalimat begini. Dasar penyita KTP brengsek!" _brek brek brek!_. Naruto merobek-robek kesal robekan kertas note itu. Dadanya naik turun emosi.

xxxxx

Di kamar, Sasuke masih memakai kemejanya tiduran di sofa panjangnya. Sebelah tangannya di atas perut sebelahnya lagi menindih kedua matanya. Kejadian tadi malam benar-benar membuat Sasuke malu dan terasa seperti kehilangan _pride_ -nya. Tidak seperti Naruto yang mengamuk-ngamuk sendiri sampai merengek kesal, Sasuke tetap tenang diam dalam tubuhnya yang berbaring. Nafas Sasuke memang teratur, tapi tidak menandakan dirinya tertidur ataupun pikirannya tenang. Jantung Sasuke masih berdebar-debar kencang. Memori itu masih terbaca jelas oleh Sasuke

Ponselnya berdering, dengan malas Sasuke bangun duduk lalu mengambil ponsel di meja kacanya, layar ponsel yang berdering itu menunjukan nama Sakura. "Yeah" kata Sasuke

" _Sasuke, kenapa pesanku tidak kau balas dan juga panggilanku tidak kau jawab?"_

"Kapan?"

 _"kemarin malam, sekitar jam 11an"_ suara Sakura terdengar ngambek. Kening Sasuke dipijit-pijit karena terasa pusing kepalanya.

"Aku sudah tidur" kata Sasuke berbohong

" _Begitu? Tidak seperti biasanya"_ suara Sakura sekarang terdengar curiga. " _Apa terjadi sesuatu? Suaramu terdengar sangat lelah"_

"Sakura, aku harus bersiap ke mengajar. Nanti kita bicara lagi" kata Sasuke, mencoba untuk menghindari pertanyaan Sakura dan juga Sakura.

" _Baiklah, Sasuke cerita-cerita ya jika kau ada masalah"_

"Yeah"

" _Kututup kalau begitu, aku mencintaimu Sasuke"_

"...Yeah" _tututututut_. Suara komunikasi terputus. Sasuke melempar ponsel ke meja kacanya, tubuhnya kembali berbaring lagi. Sasuke tidak mood untuk melakukan apapun. Sasuke rasa, sebuah bencana besar tidak akan lama lagi datang menghampiri kehidupannya.

xxxxx

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah, Naruto melesu. Tubuhnya masih memakai gaun, tapi didobel sebuah jas yang sengaja ditinggalkan sambil berjalan menyeker. Memang gaun Naruto sangat terbuka. Pilihan Sakura benar-benar bergaya eropa. Setiap orang yang melewatinya, menaruh perhatian penuh ke Naruto. Naruto sangat malu, dirinya pasti mendapat posisi dugaan negatif. Sampai di rumah, Naruto melihat sepatu sekolah Kitsune. Kening Naruto berkerut heran. Dilihat jam tangannya, sudah menunjukan jam 8 pagi. Setelah menaru sepatu haknya, Naruto berjalan menuju kamar Kitsune

 _Tok tok tok_ "Kitsune, apa kau masih tidur? Ayo bangun saatnya sekolah" kata Naruto. Tidak ada jawaban. _Tok tok tok._ "Kitsune apa kau mendengarku?! Ayo bangun waktunya sekolah!" kata Naruto sedikit meninggikan nadanya karena beranggapan Kitsune masih tertdiur. Tidak ada jawaban. _Tok tok tok._ "Kitsune ayo bangun! Kitsune". Tidak ada jawaban. _Tok tok tok._ "Kitsune!" _Tok tok tok._ Tidak ada jawaban. Naruto tidak punya pilihan lain, kunci serep kamar kitsune diambil dari laci dressernya. Ketika Naruto masuk, Kitsune meringkuk mengubur diri dalam selimut. Naruto duduk di pinggir kasur Kitsune

"Kitsune, ayo bangun. Waktunya sekolah" kata Naruto lembut sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung belakang Kitsune. Kitsune diam. "Kitsune, ayo banguun" kata Naruto lagi sambil mengguncang-guncangkan pelan tubuh Kitsune. Kitsune tetap diam. "Kitsune ayolah jangan begini terus...kau harus sekolah Kitsune...jangan kalah terhadap mereka yang mem- _bully-_ mu..lagipula apa yang mereka katakan itu kan tidak benar.." kata Naruto, berusaha membujuk lembut Kitsune

Bujukan Naruto membuat Kitsune semakin kesal. Kitsune bangun duduk untuk melihat wajah ibunya. Wajah Kitsune memasang ekspresi sangat kesal. "Begini terus? Aku?" kata Kitsune kesal. "Seharusnya ibu yang jangan begini terus. Dan apa ibu bilang? Melawannya?. Apa ibu menyindirku?. Memangnya kekuatan apa yang bisa kupakai untuk melawan bullyan mereka bu! Harus berapa lama lagi aku harus bertahan?! Sejak kecil aku di- _bully_! Mereka tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku gara-gara aku tidak mempunyai seorang ayah! Aku tidak tau siapa ayah, aku tidak tau dimana ayah, aku tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan ayah, bahkan aku tidak yakin jika aku memang mempunyai ayah yang jelas karena wajahnya saja aku tidak tau..!" kata Kitsune menahan tangisnya, nada dinginnya yang kesal itu membuat Naruto sangat terluka sehingga mata Naruto berkaca-kaca dan nafasnya sesak

"Kitsune.." suara Naruto bergetar, tangan Kitsune digenggam lembut oleh Naruto, "Kau benar-benar mempunyai ayah, percaya pada ibu... Kau bukanlah anak yang lahir dengan ayah yang tidak jelas... Ayahmu ada Kistune..." kata Naruto

"Lalu kenapa ibu tidak pernah sedikitpun mau memberitahuku? Kenapa ibu selalu mengganti topik jika aku bertanya siapa ayaku, bagaimana wajahnya, bagaimana keadaanya..?!" kata Kitsune, air mata Kitsune menetes dan juga suaranya bergetar. "Jika memang aku tidak dizinkan bertemu dengan ayah..setidaknya aku mengetahui wajahnya..! Aku ingin sekali tau rupanya..! Aku ingin menunjukan foto ayahku meskipun tidak ada yang percaya..selama aku yakin..aku tidak peduli dengan keyakinan orang lain bu..!" kata Kitsune, suaranya semakin bergetar dan air matanya mengalir terus.

Naruto mencoba untuk menahan air matanya, "Kistune..itu karena..karena.." Naruto mencoba untuk memberitahu kebenarannya. Tapi itu tidak bisa. Naruto tidak bisa mengatakannya karena bagi Naruto saja itu menyakitkan apalagi bagi Kitsune. Naruto hanya diam memandang mata Kitsune yang merah karena menangis

"Ibu tidak bisa menjawabnya kan..?" kata Kitsune, Naruto mau sekali tapi mulutnya terasa berat, "Bu..aku sudah lelah..aku tidak tahan lagi sekolah...! Aku tidak mau lagi dipermalukan..!" kata Kistune,

"Kitsune..-"

"Keluar bu" kata Kitsune, usiran itu membuat Naruto semakin terluka, "Keluar dan tinggalkan aku sendiri.."

"Kitsune ibu-"

"Keluaaaar..!" kata Kitsune mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"Baiklah..ibu mengerti..maafkan ibu.." kata Naruto, tetap memberikan senyuman meskipun hatinya sangat terluka. Saat Naruto keluar dan pintu tertutup, Kitsune segera bangkit dari kasurnya dan buru-buru mengunci pintu. Suara kuncian itu membuat pertahanan Naruto untuk tidak meneteskan air matanya hancur.

Tuntutan Naruto untuk menari uang, mengharuskan Naruto harus bekerja di kala perasaannya yang kacau balau. Naruto lagi-lagi memasang wajah ceria sambil bekerja sebegai pelayan restoran. Kaca restoran yang bening Naruto semprot dengan pembersih kaca dan mengelapnya dengan kain lap dengan semangat. "Selalu semangat pagi-pagi ya Naruto" sapa Genma tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Naruto dengan senyuman

"Oh manager, selamat pagi!" kata Naruto menyapa managernya dengan semangat sambil membukuk hormat.

"Wajahmu itu selalu bersemangat, aku suka" kata Genma tersenyum

"Tentu saja! Jika aku tidak semangat, bagaimana mungkin aku melayani pelanggan dengan baik" kata Naruto. Genma tersenyum, karyawannya ini sama sekali tidak pernah tinggi hati. Dia selalu bersikap seperti sebagaimana karyawan lainnya.

"Lanjutkan kerjaanmu" kata Genma tersenyum

" _Ha'i_!" kata Naruto bersemangat lagi. Genma menepuk pundak Naruto dengan terus tersenyum lalu berjalan melangkah kembali ke ruangannya. Naruto membungkuk hormat lagi saat managernya itu lewat. Naruto menarik napasnya lagi karena dadanya sangat sesak. Tapi tetap saja, sesakit apapun luka yang Naruto dapat, Naruto mampu membuat wajahnya terus berceria. Di belakang Naruto yang kembali mengelap kaca dengan semangat, dua orang karyawan wanita yang sedang mengelap meja, bereskpresi kesal dan benci melihat Naruto

"Is is is, lihat dia, benar-benar membuatku muak. Jika aku manager tempat ini, aku sudah pecat wanita itu sejak lama" kata wanita berambut blonde pucat, Samui.

"Kalau aku sih tidak akan menerimanya sejak awal" kata Pakura, ikut-ikutan memberikan wajah benci terhadap Naruto

"Hey, bukankah ini tidak adil? Kenapa hanya dia yang selalu diberikan bonus, padahal kan hanya pekerja part time. Kita pekerja penuh tapi jarang sekali mendapat bonus" kata Samui protes menggerutu, kedua tangannya berkacak pinggang, memandang Pakura heran sekaligus kesal

"Manager itu menyukai Naruto. Kau memangnya kau tidak tau? Setiap kali Naruto kedatangan Naruto, manager itu memandang Naruto bagaikan seorang kekasihnya, selain itu juga semenjak dia bekerja di sini, banyak pelanggan yang datang karena hanya dingin dilayani olehnya" kata Pakura, kembali mengelap meja dengan kesal

"Is, kenapa dia harus bekerja di sini?! Gara-gara dia ketidak adilan jadi terjadi kan! Dasar wanita murahan! Harusnya urusi saja anaknya itu dan dia punya kedai kan?! Ah benar-benar, aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya!" kata Samui semakin menggerutu kesal.

"Hey sudahlah sudahlah, Kembali bekerja, atau gajimu nanti dipotong. Dan pelankankan suaramu, dia nanti bisa mendengar" kata Pakura

"Biarkan saja, biar dia sadar diri! Dia itu dipertahankan di sini walaupun melakukan banyak kesalahan, itu hanya karena tampangnya! Di dunia ini, tamatan SMA itu hanyalah sebagai pembantu orang lain!" kata Samui sengaja.

Naruto memang sudah mendengar percakapan mereka berdua sejak awal. Meskipun jaraknya lumayan jauh, pendengaran Naruto sangatlah tajam. Dikatakan sebuah kebohongan besar jika Naruto tidak sakit hati dan ingin menangis. Naruto juga tidak pernah berharap diperlakukan istimewa hanya karena wajahnya. Yang hanya bisa Naruto lakukan adalah bersabar. Bukan karena takut, tapi karena Naruto menghormati managernya

Di rumah, Kitsune masih meringkuk di balik selimut. Telinganya disumbat oleh _headset_ yang bervolume penuh. Lagu selalu membuat Kitsune menjadi lebih baik. Tenggorokan meminta Kitsune untuk dibasahi sebuah air. Kitsune melepas headsetnya dan turun dari kasur untuk menuju dapur. Di dapur, Kitsune melihat sarapan roti panggang berselai coklat kesukaan Kitsune sudah tersedia berserta susu coklat. Kitsune mengabaikan sarapan itu. Saat akan membuka kulkas, Kitsune melihat sebuah _sticky note_

 **Sarapannya sudah siap, meskipun kau tidak sekolah perutmu wajib diberi makan. Pastikan kau telah izin supaya tidak ditulis abesen. Terus semangat ya Kitsune:)**

 **Ibu menyayangimu ^_^**

Kitsune berdecih kesal, tidak menggugah isi pesan itu, langsung membuka kulkas dan mengambil air minum botol.

xxxxx

Di apartemen, Sai sedang memakai dasinya di depan cermin. Setelah selesai, Sai memakai jasnya. Sai kembali teringat kejadian tadi malam, mobil itu jelas bergoyang. Tapi sayangnya Sai tidak tau akhirnya bagaimana karena ibunya menelpon Sai yang baru saja pulang dari negara tetangga. Sai geram. Sepertinya Sai harus melangkah maju sebelum dicuri oleh Sasuke.

Ponsel Sai berdering, teman semasa kampusnya menelpon. Namanya Naruko, orang yang mempunyai wajah mirip dengan Naruto, hanya saja tidak ada tiga garis di kedua pipinya. "Ya Naruko, kenapa?" tanya Sai. Sai diam mendengarkan Naruko berbicara padanya. "Yasudah jika memang sibuk, nanti kau bisa digantikan oleh guru lain" kata Sai. "Ya, sampai jumpa" kata Sai lagi setelah mendengar balasan dari Naruko. Setelah komunikasi terputus, Sai segera pergi ke sekolah.

Di lampu merah, samping mobil Sai adalah mobil Sasuke. Sai melihat Sasuke tajam-tajam. Wajah Sasuke termenung seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Sai menduga bahwa Sasuke masih terbayang jelas kejadian tadi malam. Sai kembaili memegang stir erat-erat karena emosi sudah memuncak. Lampu hijau menyala kemudian, Sasuke tidak menyadari samping mobilnya itu Sai. Sasuke main melaju menginjak gasnya kencang, lalu disusul dengan Sai tanpa melepaskan rautan wajah geramnya.

Mungkin karena kekesalannya, Sai tidak terima jika mobil Sasuke berada di depannya. Sai menaikan kecepatan tinggi untuk membuat mobil Sasuke di depannya. _Ngengg!_ Sai menyelip mobil Sasuke secepat kilat, sudah bagaikan di arena balapan mobil. Sasuke tetap biasa saja dan melaju dalam kecepatannya karena Sasuke masih belum menyadari perang sengit antara dirinya dengan Sai

Saat sampai di sekolah, Sasuke memarkirkan mobil. Sasuke tidak menyadari mobilnya terparkir tepat di samping mobilnya Sai. _Ditdit_. Kunci mobil berbunyi setelah Sasuke memencet remot mobil. Kaki Sasuke melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung. "Pagi Mr. Sasuke!" sapa murid-murid yang menyukai ketampanan Sasuke

"Pagi" kata Sasuke. Setiap Sasuke balas dan hanya dengan ucapan satu kata, siswi-siswi yang menyapanya langsung bergumam kegirangan bahkan ada yang sedikit teriak histeris. Sasuke tidak mengerti, kenapa mereka seperti itu. Tidak hanya seluruh siswi di sini, tapi juga guru-guru wanita.

"Pagi Sasukeee"

"Kau datang lebih awal Sasuke"

"Sasukeeee! Pagiii!"

Itu membuat Sasuke lelah. Sasuke duduk di bangkunya, membuka buku catatan. Hari ini adalah tugas presentasi tiap siswa di kelas 2-3. Sebagai guru bahasa inggris, Sasuke tidak terlalu repot ataupun sibuk seperti guru yang lain. Pengajaran Sasuke, tidak berbasis dengan buku, tapi berbasis pada ajarannya sendiri alias mengajar bagaikan dosen. Hanya modal berbicara. Jika masuk ke dalam bentuk kalimat, Sasuke hanya memberikan rumus dan tiga contoh soal. Untuk latihan-latihan soal, Sasuke selalu memberikan kertas print dan biasanya soal berjumlah 50. Banyak murid yang menyukai cara pengajaran Sasuke. Saat ulangan pun, Sasuke memberi 200 soal ulangan yang akan hanya diambil 40 soal dengan jawaban diacak-acak.

Sasuke mengeluarkan laptopnya, masuk ke word, mulai membuat soal bikinannya sendiri. Lagi-lagi, Sasuke terngiang suara desahan dan erangan yang seksi itu. Sasuke membeku sekilas lalu mendorong dirinya lagi untuk konsentrasi. Berhasil tapi tidak terlalu lama. Sasuke kembali teringat Nyonya pengutang itu memanggil namanya di sela-sela kenikmatan bercinta itu. Sasuke mengusap-usap wajahnya. ' _Sial aku tidak bisa konsentrasi'_ pikir Sasuke. Sasuke membutuhkan udara segar untuk bisa konsentrasi.

Sasuke berjalan di sepanjang koridor untuk menuju atap sekolah. Di belokan, Sasuke bertemu dengan Sai. Sasuke sedikit menunduk hormat untuk menghormati Sai yang berkedudukan sebagai kepala sekolah meskipu Sai dan Sasuke saling mengenal ketika di kampus dulu tapi mereka tidak dekat. Sai memberikan senyuman untuk menyembunyikan kebencian wajahnya kepada Sasuke

"Tadi malam hujan cukup deras, apa kau tidur dengan nyenyak?" tanya Sai

"Huh?"

"Dilihat dari wajahmu yang ceria, tidurmu pasti sangat nyenyak. Hujan memang membantu orang tidur nyenyak" kata Sai terus tersenyum

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke keheranan sekaligus bingung. Sai tetap tersenyum.

"Sasuke, aku mempunyai sebuah quote yang menarik, _'_ _A guy and a girl can be just friends, but at one point or another, they will fall for each other...Maybe temporarily, maybe at the wrong time, maybe too late, or maybe forever"_ kata Sai tersenyum. Sasuke semakin keheranan dan kebingungan.

"Makan apa kau tadi pagi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sebentar lagi briefing, jangan terlambat. Hari yang sangat cerah" kata Sai, lalu memberikan tepukan pundak sambil tersenyum. Saat sudah melewati Sasuke, wajah Sai kembali dalam sebuah kebencian dan kemarahannya. Tatapan mata yang tajam. Sasuke yang heran dan kebingungan, tidak mau ambil pusing atas ucapan tidak nyambungnya Sai. Sasuke perlu mengendalikan dirinya untuk bisa berkonsentrasi penuh hari ini.

Setelah briefing pagi Sasuke langsung menuju kelasnya. Bayangan tadi malam itu masih terbayang oleh Sasuke. Sama hal dengan Naruto, Sasuke mampu menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan wajah dinginnya itu. _Breek_. Saat Sasuke membuka pintu, anak-anak kelas 2-4 baru sibuk kembali ke tempat duduk mereka. Suara gerubukan kursi dan hentakan sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai karena buru-buru, terdengar jelas dan keras. Setelah tenang, ketua kelas berdiri.

" _Greating please_ " kata ketua kelas

" _Morning Sir!"_ kompak seluruh kelas

" _Morning. Who's absent today_ " tanya Sasuke sambil membuka buku absen dan duduk di kursi guru.

"Kitsune _sir_ " kata ketua kelas

" _Anyone else_?" tanya Sasuke

" _No sir_ " kata ketua kelas

" _Alright"_ kata Sasuke, tanpa ada basa-basi, Sasuke langsung mengambil penilaian berpidato. Asal pilih, Sasuke memanggil, "Hanabi Hyuuga" kata Sasuke. Gadis yang merasa dipanggil namanya, langsung berdiri dan maju ke depan untuk berpidato.

xxxxx

Di ruangannya, Sai menatap laptopnya yang menyala, tangannya yang ditaruh di atas meja, membuat telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk meja. Pelipisnya tersanggah oleh beberapa ujug kelima jarinya. Sai terus memikirkan Naruto. Sai ingin sekali kembali, ingin sekali memeluk Naruto dan mengatakan padanya betapa menyesalnya Sai meninggalkan Naruto. Ini semua terjadi, karena kejadian saat itu

 ** _Flashback 15 tahun lalu_**

 ** _Sai pulang ke rumah, duduk melesu di lantai, bersandar di kasurnya. Kepalanya diangkat ke atas, lalu memijit keningnya. Kehamilan Naruto membuat Sai kehilangan solusi dan bertindak sembrono tadi. Sai sebenarnya tidak tega melihat Naruto menangis karena dirinya. Sai memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang._**

 ** _Malam harinya, setelah makan malam, Sai pergi ke ruangan bekerja ayahnya. Sai mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengetuk pintu. Tok tok tok. Sai lalu masuk, dilihat ayahnya sedang sibuk dengan laptop dan dokumen-dokumen di meja. Sai berjalan penuh bersamaan dengan debaran jantung gelisah sekaligus ketakutan. Sai berdiri di hadapan ayahnya, kedua tangannya mengepal erat-erat. "Ayah" panggil Sai_**

 ** _"Katakan langsung saja nak" kata ayahnya sambil terus mengetik-ngetik laptopnya_**

 ** _"Aku...aku ingin memberikan sebuah kabar mengejutkan" kata Sai_**

 ** _"Apa itu?" tanya ayahnya masih mengetik di laptopnya_**

 ** _"Hmm itu.." kata Sai, hatinya sangat berdebar dan menghitung sampai tiga untuk mengatakan kabar ini. "Aku menghamili Naruto yah" kata Sai. Jemari ayahnya berhenti, wajah ayahnya menatap Sai penuh keterkejutan_**

 ** _"Apa?"_**

 ** _"Ayah...ini salahku, aku minta maaf..aku telah menghamilinya dan aku ingin menikahinya setelah lulus nanti" kata Sai. Ayah Sai jelas murka. Ayah Sai bangkit berdiri, berjalan mendekati Sai lalu..plak! menggampar Sai keras-keras_**

 ** _"Anak kurang ajar kau! Bagaimana bisa kau menghamili seorang wanita! Ayah tidak pernah mengajarkanmu sebuah perilaku yang terhina Sai!" kata ayahnya, membentak keras, wajahnya memerah, emosi benar-benar luar biasa_**

 ** _"Ayah aku minta maaf..aku-"_**

 ** _PLAK! Sai tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menjelaskan alasannya_**

 ** _"Apa kau mengerti akibat dari apa yang telah kau perbuat HA?!" kata ayahnya semakin menggelegar suaranya, "Kau telah mempermalukan keluarga! Inilah alasannya ayah melarangmu bergaul dengan anak status sosial yang rendah! Kau sudah mulau terbawa sikap mereka yang rendah! Benar-benar anak memalukan!" kata ayahnya_**

 ** _"Ayah aku harus-"_**

 ** _"TUTUP MULUTMU!" kata ayahnya membentar semakin keras. "Mulai saat ini kau-" tiba-tiba ayah Sai berhenti mengomel karena merasakan jantungnya sakit. Ayah Sai memegangi dadanya hingga meremas bajunya._**

 ** _"Ayah!" Sai langsung memegangi ayahnya, "Ayah ayah!" kata Sai. Ayahnya Sai semakin lama tubuhnya turun ke lantai sebelum benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri. "Ayah!" kata Sai lagi. Sai buru-buru keluar dari ruangan ayahnya untuk meminta bantuan._**

 ** _Sampai di rumah sakit, Sai dan ibunya gelisah menunggu keputusan dokter. Ibunya Sai menangis terisaj-isak karena penyakit jantung suaminya kambuh. Sai duduk di samping ibunya, tubuhnya membungkuk dan kepalanya merunduk. Sai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Masalah ini tidak terduga berkembang semaking besar. Saat dokter datang, ayahnya koma. Ibunya Sai menangis tersedu-sedu, Sai sendiri merasa tubuhnya melemas._**

 ** _Di ruangan rawat, ibunya Sai menggenggam tangan ayahnya. "Sayang..bangunlah..hiks..ayolah bangun..jangan pergi huh?" kata ibunya Sai. Sai hanya diam berdiri di belakang ibunya. Sai tidak mau kehilangan ayahnya, makadari Sai harus mengorbankan yang lain. Yaitu, meninggalkan Naruto dan berbohong padanya jika Sai tidak bisa bertanggung jawab. Dan juga, ibunya mungkin akan lebih syok jika Sai menceritakan kenapa jantung ayahnya bisa kambuh_**

 ** _End of Flashback_**

xxxxx

Presentasi sudah selesai, waktunya pas dengan bel jam makan siang. Sasuke membawa buku absennya lagi dan berdiri di hadapan kelas. "Buat kelompok dengan masing-masing kelompok 5 orang. Tugas yang diberikan besok. Persiapkan saja mental kalian, paham?" kata Sasuke

" _Haaaa'i_!" kompak seluruh kelas

"Kelas bubar" kata Sasuke. Suasana anak-anak kembali ramai, mereka girang karena perut mereka sudah mendemo untuk makan. Beberapa langkah dari kelas, Sasuke dipanggil oleh seorang siswi membawa sebuah _paper bag_. "Sasuke Sense!" kata siswi tersebut. Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, wajah siswi tersebut girang sendiri tapi juga merah malu sendiri

"Anu..." siswi tersebut terlihat _nervous_ alias

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke

"Ini..kemarin papa saya baru pulang dari Okinawa, jadi saya ingin membagi bingkisan kecil ini kepada Sensei" kata Kurotsuchi, malu-malu sambil menyerahkan _paper bag._ Sasuke melihat _papre bag,_ lalu menerima pemberian Kurotsuchi.

"Terimakasih" kata Sasuke. Kurotsuchi senyum-senyum girang sendiri.

"Saya permisi sensei" kata Kurotsuchi sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Hm" kata Sasuke. Wajah Kurotsuchi masih memerah malu tapi juga senyum-senyum sendiri sambil pergi menuju kelas. Bagi Sasuke ini adalah hal yang sangat biasa. Sasuke dari semenjak menginjak namanya sekolah, Sasuke selalu menerima bingkisan atau kado dari setiap wanita yang tersepona atas wajah Sasuke. Sasuke membawa _paper bag_ itu ke kantor, menaruhnya di bawah sambil membereskan barang-barangnya. Sasuke mengajar hanya sampai jam 12 siang, karena Sasuke harus datang ke perusahaan sebelum jam 1 siang.

"Sudah mau kembali ke perusahaan Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi, baru saja masuk ke ruang guru

"Yeah" kata Sasuke, telah siap untuk pergi meninggalkan sekolah

" _Paper bag_ untuksiapa itu?" tanya Kakashi, melihat Sasuke menjinjing sesuatu

"Pemberian siswa" kata Sasuke singkat

"Ooh, baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok Sasuke" kata Kakashi mengulurkan jabatan tangan

"Ya, sampai juma besok Kakashi _sensei_ " kata Sasuke menjabat tangan Kakashi, menambah kata sensei karena umur Sasuke 7 tahun lebih muda dari Kakashi. Tidak hanya Kakashi yang menjabat tangan Sasuke, seluruh guru wanita menjabat tangan Sasuke sebagai salam perpisahan hari ini. Sasuke biasa saja, karena memang sudah terbiasa. Sasuke mengajar di sekolah ini sudah 2 tahun, jadi itu tidak membuat Sasuke heran.

 _Ditdit_. Mobil Sasuke berbunyi tanda kunci terbuka. Sasuke segera masuk ke mobil dan menaruh _paper bag_ itu di bangku sebelahnya. _Brum brum_. Sasuke menyalakan starter lalu menginjak gs untuk menjalankan mobil. Seperti biasa, Sasuke melaju kencang di jalan.

Mobil Sasuke melaju pelan lalu semakin lama berhenti karena lampu merah. Sasuke menunggu lampu merah sambil mengetuk-ngetuk stir mobil. Tidak sengaja, Sasuke melihat sebuah restoran di samping sana. Restoran itu ramai sekali. Bukan keramaian yang menarik perhatian Sasuke, tapi salah satu pelayan yang sangat diketahui oleh Sasuke. Si nyonya pengutang. Dari luar, dia terlihat sangat ceria melayani semua pelanggan. Pelanggan juga sangat senang di layani olehnya. Sasuke berpikir. Pandangannya mengarah ke _paper bag_ itu. Di raih _paper bag_ itu untuk dilihat isinya. Sebuah makanan khas Okinawa. Manis. Sasuke sangat membenci makanan manis.

Saat lampu hijau menyala, Sasuke menyalakan lampu sen kanan untuk berbalik arah. Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di sisi jalan. Setelah itu Sasuke turun dari mobil membawa _paper bag_ itu untuk menghampiri Naruto. Saat membuka pintu, suasananya jauh lebih daripada yang dilihat.

Naruto membawa nampan yang berisi dua buah mangkuk ramen dan dua buah gelas bir. "Dua ramen dan dua birnya dataaang!" kata Naruto ceria sambil memberikan pesanan pelanggan.

"Waaah, terimakasih cantik" goda pelanggan pria itu

"Selamat menikmati Tuan" kata Naruto tersenyum

"Hey nona cantik! Aku mau menambah pesanan!" kata salah satu pelanggan di ujung sana

" _Haaa'i!_ Aku dataang!" kata Naruto berteriak ceria sambil menghampiri pelanggan itu. "Pesanan apa Tuan?" tanya Naruto kemudian

"Aku ingin es bir dua gelas" kara pria pelanggan itu

"Es bir dua gelas segera datang!" kata Naruto terus mengembangkan senyuman. Para pelanggan pria benar-benar menikmati pelayanan ramah Naruto, bahkan sampai ada yang menyatakan cinta kepada Naruto. Naruto hanya menganggapnya sebagai _joke_ biasa sambil tertawa-tawa, karena Naruto sudah bekerja di tempat ini sudah 2 tahun lamanya.

Setelah memberitahukan pesanan pelanggan pada bagian dapur, terdengar suara _"Hey Nyonya pengutang!"_ yang membuat Naruto membeku seketika, kepalanya tertoleh dengan cepat, ekspresinya terkejut, apalagi mata bulatnya itu. Si Tuan penyita KTP datang ke tempat kerjanya. Naruto buru-buru menaruh nampannya dan segera menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ikuti aku penyita KTP!" bisik kesal Naruto, mulai berbicara informal dan menarik tangan Sasuke begitu saja. Naruto membawa Sasuke ke sebuah gang sepi tempat merenungnya orang-orang yang sedang patah hati atau putus asa. Naruto membawa Sasuke cukup dalam alias ke pojokan.

"Kau sudah gila kau sudah gila kau gila kau sudah gila!" kata Naruto memukul-mukul Sasuke. Kedua bahu Sasuke sampai terangkat-angkat. "

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan! Hey!" Sasuke protes tapi tubuhnya tetap dipukuli oleh Naruto

"Kau sudah gila!" kata Naruto, akhirnya berhenti memukuli tubuh Sasuke. Naruto memasang wajah ekspresi super kesal tapi Sasuke malah terheran kebingungan. "Kau mau mempermalukanku?! Apa-apaan kau memanggilku nyonya pengutang! Kau bisa mencoreng nama baik yang sudah susah payah aku jaga tau!" kata Naruto mengomel

"Aku memanggil sesuai dengan kenyataan" kata Sasuke

"Aku bukan pengutang!" kata Naruto, berteriak sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Sasuke. Itu membuat Sasuke sedikit condong ke belakang karena terkejut dengan suara Naruto. "Jangan menghinaku kenapa! Meskipun aku tidak setara denganmu aku ini bukan pengutang! Dan namaku itu Naruto bukan nyonya pengutang! Kau paham huh? NA-RU-TO!" kata Naruto semakin mengomel dan berbicara tempo cepat

"Ya terserah lah. Ini ambil" kata Sasuke mengabaikan protesannya Naruto sambil memberikan _paper bag._ Melihat _paper bag_ di tangan Sasuke, membuat Naruto semakin geram _Buk buk buk buk! "_ Hey hey hey hey! Apa-apaan ini!" kata Sasuke protes tubuhnya kembali digebuki oleh Naruto

"Menyebalkan menyebalkan menyebalkan brengsek brengsek! Dasar orang kaya Menyebalkan! Kau kira aku ini tukang penerima sogokan apa huh! Kenapa orang kaya sepertimu selalu menghina kami yang tidak punya apapun! Aku ini punya harga diri! Dasar Menyebalkan kau!" _Buk buk buk buk buk!_.

"Hey!" Sasuke ikut-ikutan meninggikan suaranya, dan menepis semua gerakan gebukan tangan Naruto dari tubuhnya. Itu sanggup membuat Naruto diam. Tapi wajahnya masih geram. "Apa kau mau kujebloskan ke penjara? Tubuhku bisa rusak gara-gara gebukanmu itu" kata Sasuke protes. Naruto mendesis kesal lalu menendang kaki Sasuke. "Aduh! Kau gila ya huh!" kata Sasuke semakin protes

"Dengar ya kau anak orang kaya! Kau seharusnya meminta maaf padaku! Kau itu itu telah meni-" mulut Naruto tiba-tiba dibekap oleh Sasuke kuat-kuat. Sasuke menengok ke depan sana

"Apa kau sudah gila? Jangan membicarakan kejadian itu di tempat umum begini" bisik kesal Sasuke. Naruto memberontak dengan menendang kaki Sasuke. "Aduh! Kau benar-benar." kata Sasuke geram sambil memegangi kakinya.

 _Buk!_ Naruto menggebuk tubuh Sasuke lagi dengan kedua tangannya. "Anak orang kaya, dengar baik-baik. Aku tidak butuh sogokanmu! Aku ini punya harga diri, aku juga sudah tau apa yang harus kulakukan tanpa kau pinta. Jangan khawtair Tuan. Aku akan menjaga rahasia ini. Jadi tolong. Tinggalkan aku sendiri. Dan segera kembalikan KTP ku jika aku sudah melunasi pembayaran mobilmu!" kata Naruto emosi penuh penekanan nada

Sasuke menarik napasnya, wanita ini benar-benar sangat keras kepala dan sulit untuk dikendalikan. Sasuke dengan seenak jidat menarik kerah baju belakang Naruto dan menyeretnya begitu saja. "Hey apa-apaan ini! Cepat lepaskan aku! Penyita KTP cepat lepaskan aku!" kata Naruto Naruto memberontak, tangan Naruto bergerak kemana-mana. "Lepaskan aku! Hey! Kau tuli apa IQ-mu rendah?! Cepat lepaskan aku! Aku ini wanita! Dasar tidak sopan! Cepat lepaskan aku!" kata Naruto lagi. Sasuke terus menarik Naruto seenak jidat menuju mobilnya. "Tolong tolong! Aku diculik psikopat! Tolong aku! Aku mau dibunuh! Tolong akuuuu!" kata Naruto menjelek-jelekan Sasuke, namun itu tidak terpengaruh oleh Sasuke

Tiba-tiba, dari arah samping, tangan Sasuke terhempas oleh seseorang dan wajahnya ditinju keras-keras. Naruto terkejut sampai kedua bahunya lompat.

"Kau pikir kau siapa menariknya seperti itu huh?" kata Sai dengan nada tajamnya. Sasuke kebingungan sekaligus heran, Naruto tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat di depan matanya.

 **TBC**

* * *

Perang dingin perebutan Naruto akan segera dimulai senpai hehehhe:D

Anak rajin beli tupai  
Nama Tupainya adalah Tini  
wahai para senpai  
Bagaimaan cerita ini?:D

Mau review senpai:D

Maaf senpai kemarin lupa kasih pantun hehehehe:D

See next time senpai:D


	3. Chapter 3

True Love chapter 3 (Sekuel If a Little bit Sooner)

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

SasufemNaru dengan orang ke tiganya Sai.

Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Naruko, Sakura (33 tahun)

Itachi (35 tahun)

Kurama (34 tahun)

Kitsune, Sasori (15 tahun)

Perkenalkan, saya integraleksponen. Ini cerita saya, silahkan membaca dan enjoy:D

 **zielavienaz96** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D

 **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii** **:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, jawaban senpai sudah terbaca hehe:D

 **Esya.** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D

 **Nohara** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D

 **Aiko Vallery** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D

 **Blu Kira** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, gatau senpai berapa kali ehem ehem sama sai haha:D, oh iya senpai lupa:( maaf senpai:(, yang jagain kedai naru itu gaada senpai, naru bukanya cuman dari jam 7 malam sampai jam 12 malem hehe:D, hehehe ehem-ehem selanjutnya diusahakan punya status nikah sama sasu senpai hehe:D

 **Aya695** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D

 **hime** **:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D

 **Reiko Kanazawa** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D

 **XXX GHOST XXX** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D

 **.3** **:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, Kitsune nanti tau senpai bapaknya sai hehe, tapi di chap chap depan hehe:D

 **Blueonyx Syiie** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, diantara keduanya senpai hehehehe:D

 **Guest:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, sedikit senpai, cuman itachixkurama, tapi sisanya normal semua hehehe:D

 **D'ANgel** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D,

 **uzumaki megami** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D,

 **kaname** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D,

 **Dwi341** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D,

 **Adelia437** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D,

Gelang perak beli di Kenya  
Belinya lewat di pedagang mahir  
Senpai makasih atas reviewnya  
Semoga tetap review sampai akhir

Selamat membaca senpai:D

Banyak Typo!

WARNING: implisit Yaoi? Shonen-ai? ItachixKurama!

* * *

Sasuke menarik napasnya, wanita ini benar-benar sangat keras kepala dan sulit untuk dikendalikan. Sasuke dengan seenak jidat menarik kerah baju belakang Naruto dan menyeretnya begitu saja. "Hey apa-apaan ini! Cepat lepaskan aku! Penyita KTP cepat lepaskan aku!" kata Naruto Naruto memberontak, tangan Naruto bergerak kemana-mana. "Lepaskan aku! Hey! Kau tuli apa IQ-mu rendah?! Cepat lepaskan aku! Aku ini wanita! Dasar tidak sopan! Cepat lepaskan aku!" kata Naruto lagi. Sasuke terus menarik Naruto seenak jidat menuju mobilnya. "Tolong tolong! Aku diculik psikopat! Tolong aku! Aku mau dibunuh! Tolong akuuuu!" kata Naruto menjelek-jelekan Sasuke, namun itu tidak terpengaruh oleh Sasuke

Tiba-tiba, dari arah samping, tangan Sasuke terhempas oleh seseorang dan wajahnya ditinju keras-keras. Naruto terkejut sampai kedua bahunya lompat.

"Kau pikir kau siapa menariknya seperti itu huh?" kata Sai dengan nada tajamnya. Sasuke kebingungan sekaligus heran, Naruto tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat di depan matanya.

Sasuke mengusap-ngusap pipinya dan menyentuh sedikit ujung bibirnya. Di jempolnya terdapat sedikit darah. Sasuke memandang Sai menjadi kesal, "Apa masalahmu sehingga kau memukulku?" tanya dingin Sasuke.

"Perhatikan tingkah lakumu terhadap wanita ini. Jangan mentang-mentang kau keturunan klan Uchiha, berbuat seenaknya dengan wanita yang tidak punya" kata Sai tidak kalah dinginnya. Sai dan Sasuke saling memberikan tatapan kesal. Sementara itu, Naruto membeku di tempat. Orang yang meninggalkannya muncul lagi dihadapannya dan membela dirinya dari penyita KTP. Naruto memaksakan kakinya untuk bergerak mundur, menghindari Sai yang membawa luka di hatinya. Semakin lama semakin mundur, kemudian Naruto berbalik badan dan lari menjauh dari Sai sejauh mungkin.

Sai mendengar suara langkah kaki orang berlari, kepala Sai tertoleh dan menangkap Naruto lari menghindarinya. "Naruto!" Sai memanggil Naruto sambil mengejar Naruto. Sasuke menjadi penasaran, Sai terlihat jelas mengenal Naruto. Sasuke tentu tidak akan kembali ke kantor sebelum mengetahui apa hubungan Sai dengan wanita ini sehingga Sai memukul wajahnya keras-keras. Perlahan, Sasuke mengikuti kemana arah Sai dan Naruto pergi

"Naruto! Hey!" Sai berusaha untuk mengejar Naruto yang melangkah cepat. Lengan Naruto berhasil digenggam oleh Sai, "Neruto.." Sai ingin megucapkan sesuatu, namun Naruto keburu menepis tangannya Sai

"Lepaskan aku!" kata Naruto lalu melanjutkan langkah cepatnya lagi. Sai melihat wajah Naruto tadi penuh dengan emosi sekaligus lukanya yang masih belum tersembuhkan.

"Naruto tunggu dulu" kata Sai melembut sambil menyusul Naruto lagi. "Naruto hey. Naruto dengarkan aku" kata Sai sambil menangkap lengan Naruto lagi, tapi Naruto keburu menepis kasar tangan Sai lagi.

"Aku tidak mau mendengarkanmu!" kata Naruto dilanjut dengan kembali melangkah cepat. Sai lalu memaksa Naruto dengan menangkap lengan Naruto erat-erat.

"Naruto, Naruto tolong dengarkan aku dulu" kata Sai. Tapi Naruto terus memberontak sampai menepis kembali tangkapan lengan Sai.

"Kubilang aku tidak mau! Apa kau tidak mengerti kalimatku?!" kata Naruto, ekspresinya marah tapi juga terluka, matanya justru mulai berkaca

"Naruto-" ucapan Sai terus terpotong sampai tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan ucapannya

"Tinggalkan sendiri!" kata Naruto sambil menepis kasar tangan Sai yang berusaha untuk memegang lengan Naruto lagi. "Kenapa kau berbuat seperti ini padaku...  
! Kenapa kau selalu memberikanku luka seperti ini...! Apa salahku padamu!" kata Naruto suaranya bergetar karena matanya meneteskan air mata

"Naruto aku hanya ingin memberikan penjelasan, aku ingin-"

"Penjelasan..? Apa kau berniat meminta ku kembali padamu dari penjelasanmu..? Kau pikir aku ini apa..? Kau sudah meninggalkanku..! Kau sudah memberikanku kehidupan yang menyakitkan..! Kau bahkan telah memberikan luka pada seseorang yang tidak bersalah..!" kata Naruto, sekarang dia menangis dan suaranya semakin bergetar

"Naruto-"

"Aku memang tidak sepintar dirimu...! AKu memang tidak sekaya dirimu...! Aku memang tidak mempunyai orang tua..! Tapi aku mempunyai harga diri..! Aku bukan bonekamu yang bisa kau permainkan sesuka hatimu!" kata Naruto, air matanya terus mengalir. Naruto kembali berbalik badan dan melangkah cepat meninggalkan Sai.

"Naruto, hey Naruto" kata Sai, terus mengejar Naruto. Sai memilih berdiri di hadapan Naruto dan menangkap lengannya lagi.

"Lepaskan aku, lepas..." kata Naruto, berusaha keras melepaskan lengannya, tapi Sai tidak mau melepaskan

"Naruto, aku hanya ingin kau mendengarkanku... Kumohon Naruto.." kata Sai

"Lepas..lepaskan aku brengsek!" _Plak_ Saat Naruto berhasil melepaskan tangannya, reflek Naruto menampar keras-keras pipi Sai. Naruto tanpa membuang waktu lagi langsung melangkah pergi dengan cepat. Sai membeku di tempat. Entah kenapa, rasanya lebih menyakitkan daripada saat itu. Sai rasa, tamparan yang diberikan Naruto mengartikan kebencian Naruto terhadap Sai bukanlah main-main.

Sasuke di kejauhan, berdiri menyaksikan adegan drama menyakitkan itu. Sasuke tidak tau sepenuhnya tapi bisa sedikit ditebak bahwa Sai pernah menjalin sebuah hubungan dengan nyonya pengutang, namun hubungan itu dihancurkan oleh Sai sehingga nyonya pengutang itu mempunyai luka yang terlalu dalam. Sekarang Sasuke paham, kenapa Sai memukulnya tadi. Sasuke mengikuti kemana arah Naruto sambil mejinjing-jinjing _paper bag_. Naruto lari ke arah gang tadi, memojok di ujung sana. Tubuhnya jongkok meringkuk menangis terisak-isak. Sasuke diam memperhatikan nyonya pengutang.

Sasuke tidak menduga, ternyata nyonya pengutang memiliki luka yang dalam di balik wajahnya yang cerah ceria melayani para pelanggan. Entah sedalam apa Sasuke tidak bisa menebaknya. Tapi yang pasti, lebih dari luka Sasuke yang kehilangan kedua orangtuanya.

Sasuke akhirnya berjalan mendekati Naruto di pojok sana. Kakinya berjongkok di depan Naruto, memandang diam Naruto selama tiga detik. Lalu tangan Sasuke bergerak untuk memeluk Naruto. "Jangan menangis" kata Sasuke _gentle_ sambil membelai lembut rambut Naruto supaya perasaan Naruto tenang. "Jangan menangis, sudahlah" kata Sasuke lagi tetap membelai lembut rambut Naruto

"...hiks...hiks..." Naruto memang tidak menangis histeris, tapi isakan tangisnya membuat Sasuke semakin merasakan perasaan Naruto. Sementara di kejauhan, Sai diam berdiri melihat satu-satunya wanita yang dia cintai berada di dalam pelukan orang lain. Bukan berarti Sai pasrah, tapi Sai tidak mau memberikan dampak lebih buruk terhadap Naruto. Kaki Sai lalu melangkah pergi, mencoba untuk di lain di waktu.

Setelah puas menangis, Naruto menarik tubuhnya dari pelukan Sasuke lalu segera berdiri. Melihat Naruto berdiri, Sasuke ikutan berdiri. Naruto membungkuk hormat.

"Maafkan saya. Terimakasih banyak" kata Naruto, meskipun tangisannya sudah berhenti, suaranya terdengar bahwa dirinya masih terluka. Lalu Naruto membungkuk hormat lagi sebelum melangkah pergi. Sasuke segera menangkap lengan Naruto, itu membuat langkah Naruto berhenti, melihat tangkapan tangan Sasuke lalu melihat wajah Sasuke dengan penuh pertanyaan

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Sasuke

"Kerja" kata Naruto jujur

"Dengan keadaan mata bengkak?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Naruto diam, dia sebenarnya mau langsung pergi ke rumah, tapi dirinya akan dianggap tidak tau diri pada managernya. Bolos kerja hanya karena masalah pribadi, bukanlah jalur yang bagus untuk diambil.

"Aku harus-"

"Tunggu di sini" kata Sasuke, memotong ucapan Naruto begitu saja. Lalu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto, tapi tidak dijawab oleh Sasuke. Sasuke terus melanjutkan langkahnya. Perasaan Naruto yang kacau, membuat Naruto patuh pada ucapan Sasuke, dirinya kembali memojok, berjongkok dan menundukan kepala di atas lipatan tangan yang tersanggah kedua lututunya.

Tempat tujuan Sasuke adalah restoran tempat Naruto bekerja. Suasana masih ramai. Sasuke tanpa basa-basi mendekati Samui. Wajah Samui merona tersepona melihat ketampanan Sasuke, debaran jantungnya bisa didengar oleh telinganya. "Maaf permisi, bisa saya bertemu dengan manager Anda?" tanya Sasuke. Suara rendahnya itu yang bercampur dengan kedinginan menambah kharisma Sasuke.

' _Astaga...dia keren sekali...'_ pikir terpesona Samui. ' _Tapi..kenapa dengan ujung bibirnya itu? Apa yang terjadi padanya?'_ pikir heran Samui melihat luka di ujung bibir Sasuke

"Maaf permisi?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi, merasa Samui terus memandangnya dengan wajah tersepona, tersenyum merona, sangat aneh bagi Sasuke

"A-Ada. Mari ikuti saya Tuan" kata Samui tergagap sendiri. Samui lalu menunjukan araj dimana kantor managernya berada. _Tok tok tok_ , jemari Samui mengetuk pintu lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan Genma. "Permisi bos" kata Samui

"Ada apa?" tanya Genma, menghentikan kerjaannya ketika melihat Samui menghadapnya

"Ada seseorang ingin bertemu dengan Anda" kata Samui

"Siapa?"

"Dia tidak menyebutkan namanya" kata Samui. Genma kebingungan, bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya siapa yang ingin menemuinya secara personal seperti ini.

"Suruh dia masuk" kata Genma

" _Ha'i_ " kata Samui, membungkuk hormat lalu melangkah keluar ruangan. Satu detik kemudian, sosok pria tampan penuh kharisma masuk. Pria itu sedikit menundukan kepala hormat

"Apa Anda manager di sini?" tanya Sasuke memastikan

"Iya, siapa dan ada apa?" tanya Genma

"Saya hanya ingin memberi kabar, salah satu pelayan Anda yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki tiba-tiba pingsan setelah berbicara personal dengan saya di luar restoran. Dia dibawa ke rumah sakit, dokter bilang dia terkena anemia dan harus dirawat selama tiga hari" kata Sasuke

"Anemia?" kata Genma heran, setau Genma Naruto selalu baik-baik saja dan tidak pernah pingsan selelah apapun dia. Ini mencurigakan bagi Genma, "Maaf Anda-"

"Satu juta Yen, saya rasa ini cukup untuk mengganti ketidakhadirannya hari ini" kata Sasuke, sambil mengeluarkan sebuah cek dan menuliskan angka satu juta Yen. Setelah menaruh cek tersebut di meja Genma, Sasuke sedikit menundukan kepala hormat lalu berjalan pergi begitu saja

"Tuan tunggu!" kata Genma, keluar dari daerah mejanya. Sasuke berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang, "boleh saya tau Anda siapa?" tanya Genma

"Itu bukanlah sebuah masalah, yang terpenting ketidakhadiran Naruto telah saya bayar. Saya harap tidak ada perpotongan gaji sedikitpun padanya" kata Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke lanjut lagi keluar ruangan. Genma berdiri kebingungan, apalagi uang sebanyak ini. Sepertinya orang tadi adalah orang yang sangat kaya sehingga sanggup mengeluarkan uang sebanyak satu juta Yen

Sasuke kembali ke Naruto. Saat mendengar langkah kaki, Naruto buru-buru berdiri. Tanpa ada sepatah katapun, Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto untuk pergi bersamanya. "Hey!" kata Naruto, "Aku harus bekerja, lepaskan aku" kata Naruto

"Kau libur" kata Sasuke sambil menarik Naruto menuju mobilnya

"Aku tidak libur, aku harus-"

"Masuk" kata Sasuke, membuat ucapan Naruto berhenti di tengah-tengah. Naruto dipaksa masuk dan suara tutupan pintu itu membuat bahu Naruto loncat. Mobil ini berbeda, di dalam pikiran Naruto, dirinya bertanya-tanya. Berapa banyak mobil yang dia punya. Setiap Naruto melihat penyita KTP, mobil yang dibawanya selalu berbeda-beda. "Pakai sabuk pengamanmu" kata Sasuke sambil memakai sabuk pengamannya sendiri. Naruto diam saja, heran sekaligus kebingungan, kenapa penyita KTP berbuat seperti ini. Melihat Naruto tidak melakukan apapun, Sasuke mendekati Naruto.

Naruto berdebar kencang, bahkan sampai kedua bahu Naruto terangkat-angkat dan membeku ditempat. Naruto juga menahan napasnya, wajah Sasuke kembali sangat dekat. Naruto sempai bertatap mata dengan intens lagi ketika Sasuke tidak sengaja melihat mata Naruto di kala tangannya mengambil sabuk pengaman. Naruto sangat _nervous_ , Sasuke justru melihat bibir Naruto, mempunyai hasrat ingin mencium bibir Naruto lagi. Untung saja, Sasuke bisa mengendalikan hasratnya, setelah mendapatkan sabuk pengaman, Sasuke langsung memasangkannya ke tubuh Naruto.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas _nervous_ -nya. Naruto bahkan sudah mensetting otaknya jika Sasuke menciumnya lagi, dia akan meninju wajah Sasuke keras-keras. Di sepanjang perjalanan, suasana antara Sasuke dan Naruto begitu canggung. _'Apa ini? Canggung sekali..!'_ pikir Naruto. Wajah Naruto berkerut-kerut seperti ngeri melihat sebuah pembunuhan di matanya. Sasuke sementara biasa saja, meskipun Sasuke menyadari suasana dirinya antara Naruto begitu canggung.

Mobil sport Sasuke terparkir tepat di depan rumah kontrakan sederhana Naruto. Naruto tidak heran bagaimana bisa Sasuke mengetahui alamat rumahnya, KTP Naruto masih di tangan Sasuke. Naruto buru-buru keluar dari mobil karena kecanggungan yang terasa tidak dapat Naruto tahan lagi. Sasuke juga segera membuka sabuk pengaman dan menyusul Naruto tanpa mematikan mesin. Sebelum masuk ke dalam, Naruto berdiri menghadap Sasuke. Ekspresi wajahnya canggung.

"Te-Terimakasih banyak" kata Naruto, dengan suara gagapnya sambil membungkuk hormat. "Maaf telah menciptakan pemandangan yang tidak nyaman. Tapi, bisakan tuan-" ucapan Naruto berhenti terkejut ketika melihat luka di ujung bibir Sasuke. Sai tidak berubah, tinjuannya walaupun sekali bisa membuat luka separah itu. "Astaga, kau terluka!" kata Naruto panik, Naruto pun mendekatkan dirinya, kepalanya terdongak ke atas untuk lebih melihat luka di ujung bibir Sasuke. "Yaampun..pasti sangat sakit. Ayo masuk masuk! Akan kuobati lukamu" kata Naruto, menarik-narik lengan Sasuke

"Sudahlah" kata Sasuke, menepis pelan tangan Naruto

"Tidak tidak. Kau harus diobati, walaupun luka kecil bisa membawa bencana. Ayo masuklaaah! Ayo ayooo!" kata Naruto memaksa Sasuke masuk ke dalam, lengan Sasuke kembali ditarik-tarik

"Kubilang tidak usah. Aku buru-buru" kata Sasuke, meyingkirkan tangan Naruto, tidak sadar gerakan tangan Sasuke membuat Naruto terdiam. Sepertinya, Sasuke terlalu kasar.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti" kata Naruto, tidak sadar nadanya terdengar bersedih. Sasuke terheran tapi merasa bersalah juga. Namun, Sasuke tidak bisa mengatakan maaf, karena dirinya masih belum menyadari betapa pentingnya Naruto. "Kalau begitu, selamat jalan. Terimakasih banyak atas semua bantuanmu. Maaaf sudah membuat pemandangan yang tidak nyaman. Tapi, bolehkah aku meminta satu hal padamu?" tanya Naruto

"Apa?"

"Apapun yang kau dengar..., apapun yang kau lihat..., anggaplah semuanya tidak terjadi. Kau tau kan maksudku? Status sosial dan reputasi" kata Naruto, tersenyum. Sasuke terdiam. Senyuman ini terbaca jelas di mata Sasuke penuh dengan luka dan terpaksa. Mata biru itu juga redup, tidak bercahaya seperti sikapnya yang selalu ceria kepada para pelanggan.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan kehidupan dramamu" kata Sasuke seenak jidat, Naruto mencibir kesal sambil berdesis kesal. "Ini, untukmu" kata Sasuke menyerahkan _paper bag_

"Hey pe-"

"Aku bukan penyogok. Jangan salah paham, ini bingkisan dari siswa didikanku. Isinya makanan manis, aku membencinya. Jika kau tidak mau, kau boleh membuangnya" kata Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto begitu saja.

"Tapi kenapa kau berikan padaku? Bukankah lebih baik kau berikan kepada temanmu" kata Naruto heran

"Ini hakku. Jangan sok mengatur kemauanku" kata Sasuke. Naruto berdecih kesal, dengan wajah terpaksa, Naruto mengambil _paper bag_ itu.

"Terimakasih" kata Naruto, sedikit memaksakan untuk berucap terimakasih. Sasuke tidak berkata apapun lagi, setelah memandang wajah Naruto selama tiga detik, Sasuke berbalik badan untuk masuk ke mobil. Naruto membungkuk hormat ketika Sasuke beranjak masuk mobil. Mobil itu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto terus memperhatikan mobil sampai menghilang di belokan sana. Naruto merasa, penyikta KTP mempunyai sikap yang peduli. Meskipun cara bicaranya dan tingkah lakunya sangatlah sombong sekaligus menyebalkan, namun hati yang dimiliki begitu hangat dan penyayang. ' _Aku rasa, dia tidak sejahat yang kukira'_ pikir Naruto, tidak menyadari jika bibirnya tersenyum senang

xxxxx

Saat Naruto masuk ke dalam, Naruto melihat Kitsune keluar dari kamarnya. Dia memakai jaket _hoodie_ , kepalanya tertutupi oleh tudung jaket. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto penasaran

"Mencari makan" kata Kitsune sambil melewati Naruto

"Kau tidak-" _cglek_. Naruto tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Kitsune keburu menutup pintu. Naruto menarik napasnya lagi, Naruto terus membisikan dirinya untuk bersabar dan bersabar, jangan sampai berteriak ataupun mengomeli Kitsune. Apalagi keceplosan menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Kisah yang menyakitkan ini, terlalu berat bagi gadis sekecil Kitsune. Naruto pun menaruh bingkisan makanan yang diberikan oleh penyita KTP di kulkas. Ketika hampir semua makanan masuk, Naruto menemukan sebuah coklat. Tulisannya tidak terbaca, sepertinya ini coklat dari luar negri. Kitsune suka sekali coklat, jadi Naruto menaruh coklat itu di kamar Kitsune. Naruto sebenarnya ingin mencicipi coklat luar negri ini, tapi Naruto lebih mengorbankan keinginannnya demi membuat Kitsune senang

Sambil berjalan, Kitsune memakai headsetnya. Lalu dua pasangan suami istri bersama anak pertama mereka melewati Kitsune. Wajah mereka bertiga terpancar bahagia. Terutama, anak kecil perempuan terkucir kuda digandeng kedua tangannya oleh kedua orangtuanya.

"Ayah ayah! Ulang tahunku besok, aku ingin sepatu roda!" kata lucu anak kecil itu

"Kau tidak mau ayah belikan sepeda?" tanya ayahnya dengan senyuman kebahagiaan. Anak itu menggeleng-geleng

"Aku ingin sepatu roda, lalu aku juga ingin mengunjungi Tokyo Tower!" kata lucu anak kecil itu

"Baiklah, tapi minta izin dulu dengan ibumu" kata ayah itu

"Ibuuuuu, boleh yaaaaa, aku ingin sepatu rodaaa sama pergi ke pantaaai, ya bu yaaaa" rengek lucu anak kecil itu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan gandengan tangan ibunya. Ibu dari anak kecil itu tertawa kecil dan tidak bisa tersenyum senang

"Iya iya, kau boleh meminta apapun kau yang mau" kata ibu itu

"Yeeeeyy! Ayah, kata ibu boleh yah!" kata anak kecil itu

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke pantai dan membeli sepatu roda untukmu besok" kata ayahnya

"Yeeeyy! Aku sayang ayah dan ibu!" kata anak itu. Kedua orangtua itu tersenyum senang bersama anaknya. Bahkan, tangan anak itu diayun-ayunkan oleh kedua orangtuanya. Kitsune berdiri terdiam memperhatikan keluarga kecil itu yang semakin menjauh. Betapa bahagianya mempunyai seorang ayah. Pancaran mata Kitsune bersedih. Tapi apa daya, Kitsune dilahirkan tanpa seorang ayah. Kitsune kembali bangun dari mimpinya yang tidak akan pernah terwujud, dirinya berbalik badan untuk melangkah mencari makan siang

Sementara itu, Naruto memakan roti yang sudah kering karena Kitsune tidak memakan sarapannya. Naruto sangat anti dengan membuang makanan, ini hal yang sudah biasa juga. Kecuali jika makanan sudah basi, baru Naruto akan membuangnya. Setelah habis, Naruto mencuci piring dan bersiap untuk pergi ke pasar, membeli bahan makanan untuk membuka kedainya nanti malam.

Kembali ke Kitsune, Kitsune masih berjalan mencari toko yang pas dengan uang sakunya. Terlalu banyak restoran mewah, jadi Kitsune masih harus menahan rasa laparnya. Saat melewati lapangan bola basket, Kitsune melihat sekelompok anak lekaki bermain basket dengan semangat. Kitsune ingat, dulu sewaktu dia kecil, Kitsune sering bermain basket dengan ibunya dan sahabatnya yang bernama Sakura. Itu terasa menyenangkan, karena Kitsune belum menyadari betapa kesepian hatinya tanpa seorang ayah

Kitsune menyadari jika dirinya telah membuang waktu banyak dengan merenungkan apa yang tidak bisa dia dapatkan. Kaki berjalan kembali. _"Hey awas!"_ Seorang lelaki memperingatkan Kitsune tentang bola yang melambung terarah pada kepalanya. Kitsune tidak bisa mendengar teriakan itu karena volume headset sudah terlanjur di perbesar penuh. _Duk_! Kepala Kitsune teradu, ini jelas menyakitkan bagi Kitsune

Remaja lelaki itu buru-buru menghampiri Kitsune. "Maaf maaf aku tidak sengaja, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya khawatir pria remaja itu. Kitsune memegang kepalanya, melihat wajah yang telah membuat dirinya semakin sebal. Tampan, rambutnya merah, berpakaian kaos putih polos dengan celana _jeans_ biru dongker. Tapi Kitsune tidak tertarik dan tidak mau menimbulkan keributan. Kitsune membuang pandangan sinis sambil pergi meninggalkan remaja itu. "Hey tunggu!" kata remaja itu, memblokir jalan Kitsune. Kitsune berkerut kesal. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf aku tidak sengaja. Maafkan aku ya" kata remaja itu mengulurkan tangan. Kitsune melihat sinis tangan itu, lalu mengabaikannya sambil melewati remaja itu lagi

"Hey!" remaja itu merasa jika gadis itu sangat marah sekaligus malas berurusan dengannya.

"Sasori apa yang kau lakukan! Kita masih bertanding!" kata temannya yang menunggu remaja pria itu di lapangan. Sasori melihat teman-temannya, lalu melihat gadis yang berjalan semakin jauh itu. Perasaan bersalah Sasori, menyeluputi seluruh tubuhnya. Sasori mengambil keputusan untuk membiarkannya dan kembali bermain dengan teman-temannya

Di pasar, Naruto sudah berbelanja banyak. Mulai dari daging, sayur, mie, bahan bumbu dapur dan buah-buahan kesukaan Kitsune. Naruto lalu ingat, ada yang kurang. Benar, ikan. Naruto segera menghampiri salah satu pedangan yang menjual ikan. "Halo bibiii" kata Naruto

"Oh Naruto, ikan apa yang mau kau beli" tanya bibi itu

"Hmm, apa ada pendatang baru?" tanya Naruto ramah ceria

"Tentu! Ini ini" kata bibi langganan Naruto itu, mengambil sebuah ikan yang berada dalam ember, "Ikan ini baru sampai tadi malam, masih sangat segar! Harganya 500 yen sekilo" kata bibi itu

"Astaga 500 yen?! Itu tidak masuk akal!" kata Naruto protes, kembali dengan taktik cerdik Naruto untuk mendapatkan harga diskon. "Ikan ini kan lebih kecil 4 cm dari biasa kubeli. Seharusnya 200 yen!" kata Naruto

"Loooh, Naruto, ikan ini memang dijual dengan harga segitu. Ikan ini biasa di jual ke restoran mahal" kata bibi itu, ikut-ikutan membujuk Naruto suapay mau membeli seharga 500 yen

"Haha, bibi, kalau restoran mahal itu ditentukan oleh pajak, aku kan hanya mempunyai kedai sederhana di pinggir jalan, pajakku juga tidak setinggi restoran yang lain" kata Naruto

"Kau malah tidak percaya, sungguh. Ikan ini saaaaaangat lezat. Aku yakin, pelangganmu akan ketagihan membelinya!" kata bibi itu. Naruto kembali tertawa kecil

"Baiklah baiklah" kata Naruto, "500 yen, tiga kilo"

"Itu kebanyakan, jika kau mau ambil 3 kilo, harganya 10000 yen, aku diskon" kata bibi

"Yah bi, aku tidak mempunyai uang sebanyak itu. Baiklah, nanti saja aku membelinya. Sampai jumpa bibi!" kata Naruto, lalu melangkah pergi

"Eh eh Naruto Naruto! Baiklah baiklah! 500 yen tiga kilo!" kata bibi itu, dalam pikiran bibi itu, ikan ini belum laku dari tadi pagi, sementara dirinya sebentar lagi akan tutup. Jadi lebih baik ikan ini di berikan kepada langganannya saja. Naruto tersenyum senang penuh kemenangan

"Setuju!" kata Naruto senyum ceria

xxxxx

Di perusahaan, Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di basmement parkir mobil. _Ditdit_. Mobil berbunyi bermakna terkunci. Setiap karyawan yang melewati Sasuke, dirinya mendapat bungkukan badan hormat. Telunjuk Sasuke memencet tombol lift untuk membuka pintu. Saat pintu terbuka, Sasuke memencet tombol angka 15, tempat kantornya berada. _Ting,_ Sasuke akhirnya tiba di lantai 15. "Selamat datang Tuan Produser" sapa seluruh bawahannya

"Yeah" sapa Sasuke sambil terus berjalan. Kantornya perlu melewati sebuah lorong singkat. Saat Sasuke masuk, Sasuke melihat Sakura duduk di kursinya memainkan ponselnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke

"Oh kau datang" kata Sakura sambil bangkit dari duduknya. "Apa terjadi sesuatu, biasanya kau sampai 12:20" kata Sakura heran. Ah benar, terakhir kali Sasuke melihat jam adalah jam 12:45. Sasuke datang 25 menit lebih lama.

"Macet" kata Sasuke singkat sekaligus berbohong

"Begitu, jalanan ini memang terkadang tidak terhindar dari kemacetan" kata Sakura, kening Sakura berkerut dan pandangannya berubah khawatir melihat luka di ujung bibir Sasuke, "Sasuke, yaampun, kenapa kau terluka? Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang memukulmu?!" tanya Sakura panik, jemari Sakura tergerak menyentuh luka itu tapi hanya mejaga jaraknya saja, takut Sasuke meranya nyeri jika luka itu benar-benar terentuh.

Tangan Sasuke, menggenggam jemari Sakura, "Tadi ada sekelompok perampok" kata Sasuke berbohong

"Yaampuuuuun, Sasuke, akan kuobati lukamu ya" kata Sakura, menjepit tubuh Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya

"Tidak apa-apa, nanti juga sembuh" kata Sasuke

"Tapi lukamu itu-"

"Kubilang tidak apa-apa, pergilah, nanti ada yang curiga" kata Sasuke, sambil menghela nafasnya. Sakura selalu menurut apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Wajahnya cemas berubah menjadi tersenyum senyum tidak jelas.

"Sasuke, kau tidak lupa kan?" tanya Sakura memberikan kode, tangannya melingkar di leher Sasuke

"Apanya?" tanya Sasuke heran. Sakura langsung cemberut kesal.

"Tuh kan kau lupa lagi. Menyebalkan. Apa kau sudah tidak sayang padaku lagi?" rengek ngambek Sakura, tangannya masih terlingkar di leher Sasuke. Kening Sasuke sedikit berkerut, mencoba membaca arti wajah kekasihnya ini. Oh benar. Tanggal ini adalah hari _anniversar_ i-mereka. Sasuke lupa membeli kado untuk Sakura

"Maaf, aku terlalu sibuk" kata Sasuke. Sakura menggembunghkan pipi sebal. "Apapaun yang kau minta, akan kukabulkan sebagai gantinya" kata Sasuke

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura sok sok meragukan Sasuke, padahal ini semua hanyalah akting belaka

"Janji" kata Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum lalu tertawa kecil

"Sasuke apa kau tau, kau memang memiliki hati yang pengertian meskipun sikap dan wajahmu terlihat bertolak belakang" kata Sakura

"Mau sampai kapan kau begini?" tanya Sasuke, Sakura malah semakin senyum-senyum

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu" kata Sakura, kedua lengannya dilepas, merogoh saku jaketnya. "Tada!" kata Sakura memperlihatkan sebuah kotak kado persegi panjang. Sasuke menerima kado tersebut, "Ayo buka" kata Sakura. Ternyata isinya adalah sebuah dasi bergaring miring. Dasarnya berwarna biru dongker keabu-abuan dan garisnya berwarna biru langit. Sakura memasangkan dasi itu ke Sasuke yang memang tidak memakai dasi. "Bagusnyaa..." kata Sakura saat dasi itu telah terpasang. "Kau terlihat lebih tampan jika memakai dasi" kata Sakura memuji

"Terimakasih" kata Sasuke tersenyum

"Aku pergi dulu, selamat bekerja Sasuke" kata Sakura dilanjut dengan kecupan pipi. Setelah Sakura benar-benar keluar, baru Sasuke meranjak duduk di kursinya untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Naruto membawa barang belanajaan langsung ke kedainya. Pertama yang dilakukan adalah bersih-bersih tempat, termasuk peralatan makan dan masak. Naruto mengelap keringatnya atau meregangkan otot-ototnya karena terlalu pegal membersihkan kedainya sendiri. Naruto ingin sekali merekrut seseorang, tapi Naruto tidak sanggup membayar gajinya. Uang yang didapat selalu untuk keperluan hidup, terutama keperluan sekolah Kitsune.

xxxxx

 _Jepret jepret jepret_. Sinar kamera menyala-nyala karena memotret seorang model di depan sana. "Pose yang bagus pose yang bagus, _alriiight_ " kata fotografer tersebut sambil memfoto modelnya. Seorang model blonde dengan mata biru berpose seksi mengikuti gaya bajunya. Mimik wajahnya eksotis cantik. _Jepret jepret jepret._ "Lebih eksotis lagi, tubuhmu sedikit busung ke depan, nah iya!" kata fotografer itu mengarahkan pose-pose yang cocok. _Jepret jepret jepret._ Akhirnya sesi terakhir telah selsai. "Pose yang bagus, kau telah bekerja keras hari ini Naruko!" puji fotografer tersebut mengulurkan jabatan tangan

"Terimakasih banyak" kata Naruto menjabat ramah fotografer tersebut.

"Baik, model selanjutnya!" kata fotografer tersebut berteriak memanggil model selanjutnya. Naruko dihampiri oleh para wardrobe studio untuk membantunya membersihkan _make-up_ dan ganti baju.

"Terimakasih banyaaak terimakasih banyaaak" kata Naruko, membungkuk-bungkuk hormat sambil pamit untuk pergi. Di jalan, Naruko mengemudikan mobil dalam kecepatan sedang. Naruko mendengar suara ponselnya berdering. Naruko menamcapkan headetnya ke telinganya, menekan sebuah tombol di headsetnya. "Halo?" tanya Naruko

" _Naruko, ibuku ingin makan malam bersama, bisakah kau datang ke apartemenku?"_ Sai di seberang sana

"Aku tidak bisa, aku mau kerja part time hari ini" kata Naruko

" _Kerja part time? Untuk apa?"_ tanya Sai heran

"Untuk apapun itu, itu urusanku. Ah, bilang saja aku sibuk bekerja jadi tidak bisa makan malam" kata Naruko

" _Aku mengerti, pastikan kau tidak tertangkap ibuku. Dia sedang keluar sekarang"_

"Iya aku mengerti, aku tutup" kata Naruko

" _Yeah_ " _Ttututututut._ Naruko menghela nafasnya setelah melepaskan headsetnya, "Main kucing-kucingan begini sungguh melelahkan. Kapan kalian bersatu lagi" gerutu Naruko sendiri. Setelah beberapa menit, Naruko sampai di sebuah kedai yang sederhana. _Mobil_ _Bentley Continental Flying Spur 6.0_ , diparkirkan di depan kedai. Ketika masuk, Naruko langsung disambut oleh Naruto sendirian, tangannya mengelap-elap ke celemeknya seolah dia sedang memasak bumbu

"Maaf, saya belum buka" kata Naruto ramah, Naruko tersenyum kecil, kacamata coklat yang dipakai Naruko dilepaskan. Naruto melongo melihat betapa miripnya nyonya ini dengan dirinya, matanya melebar tidak berkedip.

"Halo selamat sore..." kata Naruko, sedikit menundukan kepala hormat

"Y-Yeah yeah, selamat sore" kata Naruto membungkuk hormat,

"Perkenalkan saya Naruko, guru sejarah kelas dua di SMA Konoha" kata Naruko, mengulurkan jabatan tangan

"O? _Sensei_ , halo saya Naruto Uzumaki, SMA Konoha...apa sensei.."

"Itu benar, saya guru sejarahnya Kitsune" kata Naruko tersenyum ramah

"Ooh, halo sensei, saya ibunya Kitsune" kata Naruto menjabat tangan senang hati Naruko, "Tapi kenapa sensei ingin bekerja di sini?" tanya Naruto heran

"Apa saya tidak boleh bekerja di sini?" tanya Naruko

"Bukan bukan! Bukan itu, hanya saja...sensei melihat sendiri bagaimaan kondisi kedai ini. Saya tidak sanggup untuk membayar seseorang" kata Naruto, tersenyum canggung

"Tidak apa-apa, saya tidak mempermasalahkan gaji. Tidak dibayar juga tidak apa-apa, saya hanya ingin bekerja di sini" kata Naruko tersenyum

"Itu tidak bisa, bagaimanapun saya harus menggaji seseorang yang ingin bekerja di sini" kata Naruto, setengah tertawa canggung, sebelah tangannya mengelus-elus belakang lehernya dengan singkat

"Tapi bagaimana jika saya memang mau bekerja di sini? Apapun yang ditugaskan, akan saya jalani" kata Naruko, sedikit terdengar memohon pada Naruto. Naruto diam, bibir bawahnya sediikit tergigit, otaknya berpikir. Sebenarnya memang Naruto sangat membutuhkan orang untuk membantunya, meskipun selalu ramai, gaji yang diberikan kemungkinan rendah. Nonya ini terlihat tulus

"Tapi gajinya tidak terlalu tinggi, begitu juga dengan bonusnya" kata Naruto, terdengar ragu-ragu

"Tidak apa-apa, yang terpenting saya bekerja part time di sini" kata Naruko tersenyum

"Baiklah, senseidi terima, tapi apa sensei akan nyaman jika kita berbicara informal? Saya tidak suka yang terlalu formal" kata Naruto, tertawa kikuk lagi

"Setuju, tidak usah panggil sensei juga tidak apa-apa" kata Naruko, tersenyum sekaligus sedikit angguka kepala

"Oke, sensei akan membantuku memasak dan memakai celemek ini. Ah, benar celemek, tunggu sebentar ya, aku ambil dulu di rumah" kata Naruto, kelupaan

"Aku membawanya tidak usah!" kata Naruko, menangkap lengan Naruto yang kakinya hendak melangkah pergi

"Ya?"

"Anu, saya sudah dengar dari Kitsune bahwa ibunya memiliki kedai, jadi aku sudah menyiapkannya" kata Naruko, sedikit unjuk gigi, wajahnya terlihat canggung seperti apa yang dikatakannya bukan kebenaran. Sayangnya, Naruto percaya

"Oh keren!. Kalau begitu kau membawanya?" tanya Naruto

"Iya" kata Naruko, tersenyum senang

"Kalau begitu, saatnya bekerja!" kata Naruto bersemangat, kedua tangannya melakukan gerakan _yes_ dengan seluruh jemarinya terkepal semangat

"Siap bos!" kata Naruko, memberikan hormat bendera dengan semangat.

xxxxx

Jemari mengetik laptop dengn cepat, mata tajam sesekali melirik keyboard seolah hapal dengan letak abjad, wajah dingin itu terlihat fokus dan serius. Setelah menurutnya selesai, Sasuke menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi. Tanganya tergerak menggerakan mouse untuk menyimpan data yang telah dia kerjakan. Akhirnya, Sasuke bisa berkonsentrasi tanpa adanya bayangan kejadian kemarin malam. Sasuke menyentuh luka kecil di ujung bibirnya, "Ssshh" desisan Sasuke menandakan luka itu terasa perih. Sasuke membuka laci, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak P3K. Lalu masuk ke kamar mandi untuk bercermin, Sasuke memberikan sedikit betadin di lukanya

Melihat wajahnya di cermin, untung saja pipinya tidak babak belur. Tinjuan Sai bukan main-main. Sasuke tidak bisa mengelak dirinya sangat kesal dan marah.

 ** _"Lepaskan aku!" kata Naruto lalu melanjutkan langkah cepatnya lagi. Sai melihat wajah Naruto tadi penuh dengan emosi sekaligus lukanya yang masih belum tersembuhkan._**

 ** _"Naruto tunggu dulu" kata Sai melembut sambil menyusul Naruto lagi. "Naruto hey. Naruto dengarkan aku" kata Sai sambil menangkap lengan Naruto lagi, tapi Naruto keburu menepis kasar tangan Sai lagi._**

 ** _"Aku tidak mau mendengarkanmu!" kata Naruto dilanjut dengan kembali melangkah cepat. Sai lalu memaksa Naruto dengan menangkap lengan Naruto erat-erat._**

 ** _"Naruto, Naruto tolong dengarkan aku dulu" kata Sai. Tapi Naruto terus memberontak sampai menepis kembali tangkapan lengan Sai._**

 ** _"Kubilang aku tidak mau! Apa kau tidak mengerti kalimatku?!" kata Naruto, ekspresinya marah tapi juga terluka, matanya justru mulai berkaca_**

 ** _"Naruto-" ucapan Sai terus terpotong sampai tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan ucapannya_**

 ** _"Tinggalkan sendiri!" kata Naruto sambil menepis kasar tangan Sai yang berusaha untuk memegang lengan Naruto lagi. "Kenapa kau berbuat seperti ini padaku..._**  
 ** _! Kenapa kau selalu memberikanku luka seperti ini...! Apa salahku padamu!" kata Naruto suaranya bergetar karena matanya meneteskan air mata_**

 ** _"Naruto aku hanya ingin memberikan penjelasan, aku ingin-"_**

 ** _"Penjelasan..? Apa kau berniat meminta ku kembali padamu dari penjelasanmu..? Kau pikir aku ini apa..? Kau sudah meninggalkanku..! Kau sudah memberikanku kehidupan yang menyakitkan..! Kau bahkan telah memberikan luka pada seseorang yang tidak bersalah..!" kata Naruto, sekarang dia menangis dan suaranya semakin bergetar_**

 ** _"Naruto-"_**

 ** _"Aku memang tidak sepintar dirimu...! Aku memang tidak sekaya dirimu...! Aku memang tidak mempunyai orang tua..! Tapi aku mempunyai harga diri..! Aku bukan bonekamu yang bisa kau permainkan sesuka hatimu!" kata Naruto, air matanya terus mengalir. Naruto kembali berbalik badan dan melangkah cepat meninggalkan Sai._**

 ** _"Naruto, hey Naruto" kata Sai, terus mengejar Naruto. Sai memilih berdiri di hadapan Naruto dan menangkap lengannya lagi._**

 ** _"Lepaskan aku, lepas..." kata Naruto, berusaha keras melepaskan lengannya, tapi Sai tidak mau melepaskan_**

 ** _"Naruto, aku hanya ingin kau mendengarkanku... Kumohon Naruto.." kata Sai_**

 ** _"Lepas..lepaskan aku brengsek!" Plak Saat Naruto berhasil melepaskan tangannya, reflek Naruto menampar keras-keras pipi Sai. Naruto tanpa membuang waktu lagi langsung melangkah pergi dengan cepat. Sai membeku di tempat._**

Aah, ini membuat Sasuke frustasi. Kenapa Sasuke selalu memikirkan nyonya pengutang itu. Sasuke menutup matanya, mencoba untuk berhenti memikirkan nyonya pengutang itu, namun...

 ** _"Aku memang tidak sepintar dirimu...! AKu memang tidak sekaya dirimu...! Aku memang tidak mempunyai orang tua..! Tapi aku mempunyai harga diri..! Aku bukan bonekamu yang bisa kau permainkan sesuka hatimu!" kata Naruto, air matanya terus mengalir._** __

Melihat wajah manis yang tadinya terlihat ceria, berubah terluka membuat Sasuke membuka matanya. Nyonya pengutang itu tidak mempunyai orang tua? Itu sama dengan Sasuke. Mata tajam itu melihat tajam ke bayangan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Sangat mengherankan, mood Sasuke hari ini terasa kacau dan...ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Mata Sasuke terarah ke dadanya. Sasuke masih merasakan pelukan nyonya pengutang itu. Saat nyonya pengutang itu menangis, air matanya menetes di kemejanya. Lalu dilihat tangannya, masih merasakan lembutnya rambut nyonya pengutang itu, dan juga aroma samponya masih tercium jelas.

'T _unggu_ ' pikir Sasuke menyadari sesuatu

 ** _"Penjelasan..? Apa kau berniat meminta ku kembali padamu dari penjelasanmu..? Kau pikir aku ini apa..? Kau sudah meninggalkanku..! Kau sudah memberikanku kehidupan yang menyakitkan..! Kau bahkan telah memberikan luka pada seseorang yang tidak bersalah..!" kata Naruto_**

 _'Sai bukankah sudah menikah?'_ pikir Sasuke heran. Jika memang apa yang dikatakan nyonya pengutang itu benar, maka sama saja Sai melakukan hal perselingkuhan. Sasuke terus menganalisa apa yang terjadi.

xxxxx

Kurama keluar dari mobilnya yang pintunya dibukakan oleh supir. Kurama masuk ke dalam hotel, tempat tinggalnya selama di Jepang. Untuk masuk ke kamarnya, Kurama membutuhkan lift. Hal yang mengejutkan bagi Kurama adalah melihat Itachi duduk bersandar di sandaran kasur sambil mengotak-atik tabletnya. "Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Kurama heran. Itachi tersenyum melihat Kurama datang, turun dari kasur dan memeluk Kurama

"Aku sangat merindukanmu" kata Itachi. Kurama diam saja, sorot matanya tidak terlihat merindukan Itchi, namun memikirkan hal lain yang sudah mengganggunya sejak kemarin malam. Itachi melepaskan pelukannya, senyuman Itachi berubah menjadi ekspresi khawatir. "Ada apa? Ada yang menganggumu? tanya Itachi

"Yeah. Ada yang menganguku" kata Kurama

"Siapa?" tanya Itachi

"Bayangan adikku yang hilang" kata Kurama. Itachi tersentak dalam hatinya. "Kemarin malam, aku menemukan seorang wanita yang mirip dengan adikku yang hilang. Aku kira dia adalah adikku, tapi ternyata bukan. Hanya mirip" kata Kurama datar. Jelas sekali sorotan mata Kurama bersedih. Itachi terdiam, ada sebuah alarm yang berbunyi di otaknya. Itachi menutupi rasa kewaspadaannya dengan sebuah senyuman khasnya

"Apa kau sudah makan malam? Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang belum pernah kau kunjungi. Sekalian menghilangkan kesedihanmu" kata Itachi, kedua tangannya menjepit tubuh Kurama

"Ide bagus. Aku membutuhkan udara segar" kata Kurama setuju. Itachi tersenyum

xxxxx

Sasuke di suruh Sakura untuk makan malam di sebuah kedai. Awalnya Sasuke menolak karena Sakura bilang kedainya selalu ramai, tapi saat Sakura menyebutkan nama Naruto, Sasuke langsung berubah pikiran. Sasuke sedikit penasaran dengan nyonya pengutang itu. Analisis yang dia lakukan tadi, belum terpecahkan. Sasuke butuh beberapa kode lagi supaya tau ada apa sebenarnya antara Naruto dan Sai.

Banyak sekali mobil yang terparkir. Sasuke sampai harus memarkirkan mobil di lapangan luas yang berjarak sekitar 100 meter dari kedai Naruto. Ini sangat dibenci oleh Sasuke, keramaian. Tanpa di duga, Sakura dan Sasuke melihat Naruko bekerja di sini, mereka kebingungan sampai saling bertatap mata heran. Naruko seorang model yang sekaligus mengajar, bekerja di sini?

"Selamat datang, silahkan duduk" sambut Naruko.

"Kenapa kau bekerja di sini? tanya Sakura, yang merupakan teman Naruko saat kuliah

"Kenapa, aku tidak boleh? Hidup harus penuh pengalaman. Lagipula, aku kan baru 2 tahun di Jepang, jadi aku ingin lebih mengenal bgaimana seluruh kehidupan di Jepang" kata Naruko. Ini aneh bagi Sakura. Sakura jelas mengetahui bagaimana sifat Naruko sebenarnya. Wanita yang angkuh, menjunjung tinggi harga diri dan egonya, selalu memperhatikan kecantikannya, mau bekerja di tempat seperti ini? Padahal Naruko tidak mau yang namanya mencuci piring ataupun beres-beres.

"Oh, baiklah, ayo Sasuke kita duduk" kata Sakura mengajak Sasuke duduk. Sasuke sih tidak peduli dengan Naruko, yang hanya dia pedulikan adalah Naruto. Mata Sasuke tidak bisa menghentikan aksi curi pandang untuk melihat Naruto. Ekspresinya itu benar-benar penuh misterius. Ceria tapi terluka di dalam. Ini sedikit membuat Sasuke terkesan, karena dia masih bisa seceria itu meskipun tidak memiliki kedua orang tua.

"Katakan apa yang kalian pesan?" tanya Naruko

"Sasuke ramenmu pedas atau tidak?" tanya Sasuke

"Tidak"

"Jadi, dua ramen, satu pedas satu lagi original dan dua bir dingin" kata Sakura

"Baiklah, segera datang" kata Naruko tersenyum.

Sambil menunggu pesanan, Sakura mengajak ngobrol Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tidak bisa konsentrasi penuh tentang topik pembicaraan Sakura. Nyonya pengutang membuatnya kehilangan seluruh konsentrasinya. Sasuke hanya menjawab seadanya dan berusaha terdengar nyambung walaupun asal berbicara

"Bidadari aku tambah bir lagi ya!" teriak salah satu pelanggan

"Yaaa!" kata Naruto berteriak semangat karena pelanggan tersebut jauh dari tempat berdirinya

"Cantik, aku tambah ramen dan juga tambahkan senyumanmu saat memberikan ramennya padaku" kata oelanggan pria lagi

"Hm! Tentu tuan!" kata Naruto berangguk semangat.

Ini membuat Sasuke kesal, kenapa banyak sekali pria yang menggoda nyonya pengutang dan apa-apaan nyonya pengutang itu. Kenapa dia melayani godaan-godaan para pria itu dengan semangat. Tunggu, kenapa Sasuke kesal? Kenapa harus peduli juga? Astaga Sasuke, kau sudah gila. Dimana akal sehatmu. Kau sudah mempunyai Sakura Sasuke!

Tanpa di duga, orang yang mengatarkan pesanannya adalah Naruto. Ini membuat pandangan Sasuke tidak bisa lepas dari Naruto. "Selamat menikmatiii!" kata Naruto, senyuman itu tidak terlihat menyenangkan bagi Sasuke. Senyuman topeng.

"Terimakasih nyonya cantik, nanti kita bicara, oke?" kata Sakura tersenyum

"Tentu saja nyonya jelita! Mohon bersabar sedikit, sepertinya pelanggan malam ini bertambah lagi" goda Naruto. Mereka berdua tertawa-tawa, tidak heran Sakura selalu membicarakan nyonyap negutang dengan bangga. Kedekatan mereka sudah terlihat seperti saudara di mata Sasuke.

"Aku akan selalu menantimu" kata Sakura. Mereka saling memberikan senyuman senang sbeleum Naruto kembali dipanggil oleh pelanggan-pelanggannya

"Iya aku dataaang!" kata Naruto, berteriak pada pelanggannya yang membutuhkan Naruto. Butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk menunggu kedai ini sepi. Sampai Kedai ini sepi dan Naruko pulang, baru ada kesempatan bagi Sasuke dan Sakura untuk mengobrol lebih dekat. Naruto mengambil duduk di depan Sasuke dan Sakura. Dia bersikap seolah tidak mengenal Sasuke.

"Sakura, bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?" tanya Naruto

"Baik, pelangganmu itu selalu mencuri perhatianmu ya, padahal kan aku juga ingin diperhatikan olehmu" kata Sakura, cemberut bercanda.

"Eeeiiii, kau cemburu yaaaa, yeah yeah?" kata Naruto, menggoda Sakura sambil mencolek pipi Sakura

"Tentu saja. Sahabatku yang paling terbaik mengacuhkanku, itu membuatku kesal" kata Sakura lagi

"Haha, baiklah tuan putri. Aku akan menaruh penuh perhatianku padamu saat kau kembali datang kemari" kata Naruto, ceria sekali berbicara pada Sakura. Mereka berdua tertawa-tawa kecil. "Tapi, tumben sekali kau datang dengan temanmu" kata Naruto.

"Ah, iya, sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu. Tapi jangan bocor ya" kata Sakura

"Janji dan sumpah" kata Naruto, mengangkat tangannya dengan kelima jari yang dibentangkan.

"Sebenarnya...pria di sampingku ini adalah pacarku?" kata Sakura terdengar sedikit ragu-ragu. Itu membuat Naruto terkejut, mulutnya menganga, matanya tidak berkedip. Apa yang dia dengar bagaikan sebuah bom atom meledak di hadapannya. Bulu kuduk tiba-tiba merinding semua. Perut Naruto terasa berputar-putar.

 _Malapetaka bagimu Naruto Uzumaki_

 **TBC**

* * *

Anak rajin beli tupai  
Nama Tupainya adalah Tini  
wahai para senpai  
Bagaimaan cerita ini?:D

Mau review senpai:D

See you next time senpai:D


	4. Chapter 4

**True Love chapter 4 (Sekuel If a Little bit Sooner)**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasufemNaru dengan orang ke tiganya Sai.**

 **Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Naruko, Sakura (33 tahun)**

 **Itachi (35 tahun)**

 **Kurama (34 tahun)**

 **Kitsune, Sasori (15 tahun)**

Perkenalkan, saya integraleksponen. Ini cerita saya, silahkan membaca dan enjoy:D

 **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, sangat rumit senpaiiiii_

 **Park Hikaa:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D

 **Aya695** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D

 **Esya27BC** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, saya lebih milih narunya diem aja, soalnya nanti biar Sai yang bilang hehehehe:D

 **Blueonyx Syiie** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, benar senpai! Naru adiknya Kurama heheh:D

 **Adelia437** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D

 **Kaname(guest)** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D

 **Kuma Akaryuu:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, tidak apa-apa senpai hehehe, senpai benar, naru harus jaga perutnya (kalo hamil anak sasu hihihihi:D)

 **Aiko Vallery** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D

 **yuki akibaru** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D

 **Arum Junnie:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, ada hubungannya senpai, ceritanya rada bersumber dari fakta-fakta kenyataan hehehehe:D

 **Sasunaru(guest)** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, harus senpai heheheh, sasunaru alwayss:D:D:D:D

 **Wildyningsih34 :** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, sakura tidak usah diitung senpai hihihiihih *ditinju sakura*

 **Dewi15** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D,

 **Noe Hiruma** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, tebakan senpai benar heheheh:D, cuman nikahnya palsu xD

 **Tsumehaza-Arief** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D,

 **Nohara Rin chan** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D,

 **agness siahaan 3** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, yah maaf senpai:( tapi gimana chap ini senpai? Udah maksimal belum?(._.) naruko istri palsu Sai, ntar ada penjelasannya di chap depan senpai heheheheh

 **SapphireOniyx Namiuchimaki** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D,

 **Esya 27 BC** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D, saya milih ntar Sai aja yang kasih tau Kitsune senpai atau palingan ntar Kitsune nemuin sendiri sosok bapaknya hehehehe, biar naru tetep sama pendiriannya yang ─naggung semua luka sendiri─ hiks... hehehe:D

 **devi murdhaningrat** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D,

Gelang perak beli di Kenya  
Belinya lewat di pedagang mahir  
Senpai makasih atas reviewnya  
Semoga tetap review sampai akhir

Selamat membaca senpai:D

 **Banyak Typo!**

 **WARNING: implisit Yaoi? Shonen-ai? ItachixKurama!**

 **Terdapat bahasa kasar tanpa sensor**

* * *

"Sebenarnya...pria di sampingku ini adalah pacarku?" kata Sakura terdengar sedikit ragu-ragu. Itu membuat Naruto terkejut, mulutnya menganga, matanya tidak berkedip. Apa yang dia dengar bagaikan sebuah bom atom meledak di hadapannya. Bulu kuduk tiba-tiba merinding semua. Perut Naruto terasa berputar-putar.

 _Malapetaka bagimu Naruto Uzumaki_

Sakura melihat Naruto yang tekejut merasa menyesal sendiri. Sakura menarik napasnya untuk meredakan debaran jantungnya. Tangan Sakura bergerak untuk menggenggam punggung tangan Naruto. "Maaf baru memberitahumu sekarang...aku melihatmu selalu sibuk dan juga kau tidak dalam kondisi bagus (masih terlihat terluka karena ulahnya Sai), jadi aku terus menundanya..maafkan aku ya" kata Sakura menyesal. Ekspresi Sakura dibuat sedikit memelas sampai bibirnya melengkung ke bawah dan dagunya sedikit berkerut. Naruto menutup mulutnya, membisikan dirinya sendiri untuk menyimpan semuanya ─hal yang terjadi diantara Naruto dan Sasuke─

Sementara Sasuke memberikan SMS kepada wali kelas Kitsune untuk menyuruh Kitsune segera masuk dan berikan alasan jika memang dia masih tidak bisa masuk. Pelajaran untuk besok adalah pengambilan nilai bonus point yang sangat membantu nilai rapot.

"Kau curang kan, harusnya kau memberitahuku dari awal. Aku memang sibuk tapi kan tidak berarti waktuku untuk mengobrol denganmu berkurang" kata Naruto, bibirnya mengerucut. Naruto memainkan akting ngambek-ngambekan karena Sakura tidak memberitahunya sejak awal. Sementara Sasuke menatap Naruto sedih. Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke merasakan sebuah nyeri di hati karena bola mata biru itu tidak bersinar cerah

"Maaf.." kata Sakura menurunkan nadanya, "─tapi kan sekarang kau sudah tau, iya kan? Jangan marah yaaaa" kata Sakura, membujuk. Genggaman tangan Sakura semakin dieratkan, matanya memancarkan sinar memelas, alisnya melengkung ke atas. Naruto memberikan tatapan curiga ─pura-pura─, seolah ucapan Sakura tidak terbukti kepercayaannya. Namanya juga Naruto, tidak tahan yang namanya pura-pura, jadi dia menarik bibirnya untuk tersenyum.

"Baiklah, sebagai gantinya kau harus memberikanku kursi VVIP saat pernikahanmu nanti" kata Naruto. Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang aneh terjadi dalam dirinya. Dalam kalimat yang telah dia lontarkan, hati kecil terdalamnya memaki-maki dirinya bagaikan hal itu tidak boleh terjadi. Bibir Sakura tersenyum, lalu tertawa kecil sampai kedua bola matanya tenggelam.

"Siap putri cantik" kata Sakura, bibirnya tersenyum. Naruto menarik bibirnya untuk tersenyum juga. Dirinya benar-benar merasa brengsek. Bagaimana tidak, tubuh Naruto sudah dimasuki oleh kekasih dari sahabatnya sendiri. Naruto juga keheranan, bagaimana bisa dirinya yang sudah lima belas tahun anti terhadap aroma-aroma asmara bisa melakukan hal seperti itu. Selain itu, wajah kekasihnya Sakura seakan pernah bertemu sebelumnya tapi entah dimana dan kapan. Naruto tidak mau Sakura mengetahui hal ini, tapi akankah Naruto bisa terus bertahan membohongi Sakura? Semoga saja bisa

xxxxx

Restoran prancis yang berdiri di sisi jalan, terpakir mobil sport hitam milik Itachi Uchiha. Di dalam restoran, duduk Itachi dan Kurama yang menunggu pesanan mereka. Kurama duduk di depan Itachi, menatap mata Itachi karena mereka berbincang-bincang, membicarakan bagaimana kerinduan Itachi pada Kurama dan banyak hal lainnya. Kurama memakai kaos ketat yang berleher panjang dan berlengan panjang berwarna coklat tua, terdobel dengan jas berwarna merah bata. Di lehernya terdapat kalung berbentuk spiral melingkar ─simbol lambang Namikaze─. Itachi memakai kemeja putih terdobel sweater rajut coklat muda dan jaket tebal hitam bertudung bulu.

Wajah Kurama merengut-rengut kesal, dirinya selalu diejek ─modus─ oleh Itachi. Itachi begitu menikmati rengutan wajah Kurama, itu sangat lucu baginya. Mereka berdua sudah lama menjalin sebuah kasih. Pertemuan mereka berdua tidaklah romantis, seperti halnya Sasuke dan Naruto. Saat itu, di sisi jalan Itachi (17) sedang memundurkan mobilnya keluar dari parkir. Namun tiba-tiba mobil Itachi ditubruk oleh mobil merah menyala yang datang ─dalam kecepatan lumayan tinggi─, jadi mobil Itachi penyok, mobil Kurama (15) depannya pecah plus penyok ─ringsek─. Kurama jelas teriak-teriak. Meminta pertanggung jawaban Itachi. Diantara keduanya tidak ada yang merasa bersalah, sehingga mereka berdua terus terlibat dan terlibat. Dari situlah Itachi dan Kurama mulai menaruh perasaan masing-masing.

"Berhenti mengejekku atau kujahit mulutmu itu dengan benang tembaga!" kata Kurama kesal, telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Itachi, sementara Itachi terus terkekeh kecil menikmati keisengannya ini. Orang temperamen seperti Kurama, tidaklah membuat Itachi takut, melainkan membuatnya semakin ingin mengejek dan mengejek. Orang temperamen sangat menyenangkan jika emosinya dipancing keluar. Tapi bagi orang temperamen sendiri, sangat berkeinginan untuk menutup mulut orang iseng seperti Itachi. Atau mungkin menggantungnya di atas genangan lava gunung api

"Kau tau, orang sepertimu itu sangat menyenangkan untuk diejek. Wajahmu terlihat lebih lucu ketika terpancing" kata Itachi, senyuman Itachi itu cukup membuat hati Kurama tesipu malu bercampur kesal. Kurama mencibir kesal, sudah merasa lelah meladeni sikapnya Itachi. Pandangannya diarahkan keluar jendela, Itachi masih tersenyum-senyum. Kepala Kurama diacak-acak oleh Itachi, menunjukan kesenangan Itachi pada Kurama yang lucu ini.

"Tidak heran kau telah menarik hatiku Namikaze" kata Itachi setelah mengacak-ngacak sebentar rambut Kurama, tangan Itachi meraih punggung tangan Kurama untuk dikecup lembut.

"Brengsek" gumam Kurama, kata-kata kasar bukanlah sebuah penghinaan ataupun ejekan, tapi mensimbolkan dia senang dengan perlakuan Itachi ─tsundere─.

"Haha" Itachi tertawa kecil, "Kurama kapan kau kembali nanti?" tanya Itachi

"Aku tidak tau. Mungkin masih tiga bulan lagi" kata Kurama

"Begitu. Berarti hanya Naruko yang akan menetap di sini, iya kan?" kata Itachi

"Sepertinya. Hey Itachi" panggil Kurama

"Hm?"

"Apa menurutmu...dunia benar-benar akan menerima kita? Maksudku, kita sama-sama mempunyai nama dan berada di rangking atas pada posisi dunia, dan..kita lelaki" kata Kurama mencemaskan masa depan hubungan mereka.

Itachi tersenyum, tangan Kurama digenggam oleh Itachi, "Tidak apa-apa. Sasuke dan Naruko saja bisa menerima, maka duniapun iya. Memang tidak semua, tapi setidaknya masih ada yang mau menerima, terutama keluarga. Dan lagipula, proyek baru kita akan mendobrak pasar dunia. Jangan khawatir, aku akan selalu ada di sisimu dan selalu mencintaimu" Itachi tersenyum lagi, tangannya tergerak untuk membelai lembut pipi Kurama.

"Apa hanya aku saja yang merasa senyumanmu itu semakin terkesan mesum bagiku" kata Kurama, memasang wajah ngeri

Itachi malah tertawa kecil lagi, "Apa hanya aku saja yang merasa sikapmu yang tsundere semakin tsundere" balas Itachi

"Mau mati?" ancam sebal Kurama tidak terima dirinya dibilang tsundere

"Di tangan pria tampan menggemaskan sepertimu tidak masalah bagiku" goda Itachi.

Kurama memutarkan matanya. Lalu secara tidak sengaja mata Kurama melihat sesuatu sampai membuat mata Kurama membelak lebar. Kurama melihat seorang wanita datang bersama pria. Wanita itu mempunyai wajah yang membuat Kurama murka. Wanita yang telah menghancurkan kebahagiaaan Kurama, wanita kurang ajar yang pintar bersembunyi dari kejaran keluarga Namikaze. Kurama langsung berdiri dilanjut berjalan mendekati wanita itu. Itachi heran sekaligus bingung, memperhatikan dulu kemana Kurama melangkah.

"Wanita bajingan!" teriak Kurama sambil mendekati wanita itu yang baru saja akan duduk di kursi. Wanita itu terkejut melihat Kurama datang menghampirinya. Wajah Kurama terlalu seram untuk dihadapi, wanita itu memilih kabur melarikan diri cepat-cepat. "Berhenti! Bajingan jangan kabur kau!" teriak Kurama lagi, seluruh perhatian pelanggan restoran itu terarik pada Kurama yang mengejak membabi buta wanita itu. Itachi pun tidak diam saja, reflek dia mengejar Kurama secepat dia bisa. Dari kejauhan sana, tiga orang lelaki yang dua diantara mereka memakai seragam polisi, segera mengikuti arah kejaran Kurama ketika melihat Kurama mengejar seorang wanita.

Di jalan, Kurama mengejar wanita itu, di belakang Kurama dikejar oleh Itachi. Wanita itu menyebrangi jalan dan berlari berbelok ke arah jalan perumahan, Kurama mempercepat larinya supaya tidak ketinggalan jejak. "Berhenti! Keparat berhenti!" teriak Kurama di malam hari ini. Kepala wanita itu menengok-nengok ke belakang, berharap jarak diantara dirinya dengan Kurama menjauh. Kenyataannya tidak, Kurama semakin mendekat, wajahnya yang tampan terlihat seram. Wanita itu semakin ketakutan, tidak memikirkan kemana dia melangkah, asal mengambil arah belokan. Sialnya, wanita itu terjebak dalam jalan buntu.

Wanita itu berbalik badan, Kurama sudah datang dengan nafas terengah-engah. Tubuh wanita itu bergetar sampai ke kaki, ditengah kegemetaran tubuhnya, kakinya mundur-mundur ke belakang ketakutan, wajah wanita itu memucat. Wanita itu ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi mulutnya terlalu kaku untuk bergerak. Lidahnya seolah dipaku oleh rasa ketakutannya. Kurama langsung mendekat dan menjepit tubuh wanita itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Dimana adikkku?. Dimana kau menjual ADIKKU!" bentak Kurama sampai wanita itu meloncatkan bahunya dan matanya berkedip cepat. Sinar mata yang merah itu menunjukan kemurkaan Kurama.

"A─Aku─"

"KATAKAN DIMANA ADIKKU WANITA JALANG!" bentak Kurama lagi. Mata Kurama melotot seram, tubuh wanita itu semakin bergetar ketakutan. Pikiran wanita itu tidak bisa merangkai kata-kata

"A─Aku tidak tahu...aku tidak tau.." kata gemetar wanita itu. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng untuk mendukung kalimatnya, walaupun gelengan kepalanya itu terputus-putus. Kurama semakin menjepit tubuh wanita itu.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN KAU TIDAK TAU! KAU TELAH MENJUAL ADIK BERHARGAKU! KAU HARUS MEMBERITAHUKU DIMANA KAU MENJUALNYA!" bentak Kurama lagi, tubuh wanita itu sedikit digoyangkan kaku sampai kepala Kurama haampir mempertemukan mata dengan mata.

"A-Aku sunggu tidak tau..aku benar-benar tidak tau..." kata wanita itu semakin bergetar hebat. Matanya berkaca-kaca karena ketakutan

"Tidak tau..? Kau tidak tau..?" kata Kurama, kata-katanya rendah tapi tajam bercampur bergetar, "APA KAU MAU MATI?! SEBESAR ITUKAH KAU MEMBUTUHKAN UANG BANYAK SAMPAI MENJUAL ADIKKU?! GARA-GARA KAU BANYAK MASALAH YANG TIMBUL! MATRE DIMANA ADIKKU!" bentak Kurama lagi. Urat-urat leher Kurama menembus kulitnya, teriakan Kurama cukup membuat wanita itu hampir sakit telinga.

"Kurama!" Itachi akhirnya menemukan Kurama. Gara-gara ada truk lewat ketika Kurama dan wanita itu telah menyebrang jalan, membuat Itachi kehilangan jejak Kurama. Kaki Itachi langsung melangkah, memisahkan Kurama dengan wanita itu. Wajah wanita itu sudah memucat, besar kemungkinan akan menimbulkan rasa gemetaran dan air mata melihat bagaimana seramnya Kurama. "Kurama sudah hentikan" kata Itachi, mencoba untuk menarik kedua tangan Kurama yang menjepit tubuh wanita itu dengan sangat erat. Kurama tidak mendengarkan Itachi, terus mempertahankan kedua tangannya

"Apa kau mau mengalami mimpi buruk? Apa harus aku mencambuk dirimu dulu baru kau buka mulut ha?" kata Kurama menajam kembali nadanya.

"Su-sungguh...aku tidak tau..aku benar-benar tidak tau.." kata wanita itu, matanya meneteskan sebuah air mata, "─aku menjualnya begitu saja...hanya mengadakan sebuah pertemuan di dalam mobil...setelah itu aku tidak tau lagi..."

"Berapa nomor plat mobilnya?" kata Kurama tajam, "CEPAT JAWAB AKU!" kata Kurama, tidak sabaran untuk mengetahui info dari wanita itu

"Kurama sudah hentikan Kurama, ayo hentikan!" kata Itachi, jepitan kedua tangan Kurama terlalu erat, membuat Itachi sulit memisahkan mereka berdua.

"A-Aku tidak memperhatikan hal itu...maafkan aku...aku benar-benar menyesal..." kata wanita itu, Itachi tidak tega melihat wanita itu terus dipaksa oleh Kurama untuk mengatakan dimaan adiknya. Hati Itachi berteriak untuk mengungkapkan semuanya, namun Itachi tidak bisa mengatakannya. Itachi mengepal erat-erat kedua tangannya, sebelum dia ikut campur lagi dalam urusan Kurama.

"Kurama hentikanlah..huh? Jangan gegabah begini Kurama" kata Itachi, masih berusaha memisahkan Kurama

"Ikut aku kau. Akan langsung kujebloskan ke penjara. Bukan, hukum mati bagimu dari diriku sendiri" kata tajam Kurama.

"Tu-tunggu! Tuan Muda!" wanita itu tidak bisa protes maupun memberontak. Kurama menyeret tanpa pandang kelamin, kaki wanita itu sempat terseret sampai berjalan tergopoh-gopoh. Itachi terus memanggil-manggil Kurama dan mencoba melepaskan tangan Kurama, tapi tangan Itachi selalu dihempas kasar bahkan terkena semprotan Kurama. Wanita itu sudah menangis ketakutan, dia terlihat seperti tidak mau mengambil sanksi atas apa yang telah dia perbuat. Seretan Kurama berhenti ketika melihat pria berkucir kuda dengan tanda luka di hidungnya. Di belakangnya, ada dua polisi berseragam.

"Selamat malam Tuan Kurama" kata pria itu, membungkuk hormat, "─saya Iruka, detektif yang mendapat tugas tentang masalah penculikan adik Anda" Iruka menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama dari dalam dompetnya, "─saya datang untuk menangkap wanita tersangka. Saya tadi melihat tersangka dikejar oleh Anda, tapi karena saya melihatnya dari kejauhan jadi saya sempat kehilangan jejak" kata Iruka.

"Lalu tunggu apa lagi! Cepat borgol!" kata Kurama emosi, kedua orang polisi melangkah maju untuk segera memborgol wanita itu. Wanita itu hanya terdiam pasrah, merasakan rasa takut yang luar biasa. "Jika adikku ditemukan dalam kondisi mayat, aku menuntut bayaran nyawamu" kata Kurama tajam ketika wanita itu sudah terbogol kedua tangannya, wanita itu menatap Kurama untuk menolongnya tapi Kurama mengabaikannya.

"Saya permisi Tuan" kata Iruka, membungkuk hormat lalu pergi membawa wanita itu ke kantor polisi. Itachi melangkah mendekati Kurama, tangan Itachi yang hampir menyentuh pundak Kurama tertepis kasar oleh gerakan tangan Kurama. Itachi tidak terkejut, melainkan menatap sendu Kurama.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tadi huh? Kenapa kau tidak membantuku tadi? KENAPA KAU MALAH BERUSAHA UNTUK MENGHENTIKANKU!" kata Kurama berteriak tepat di wajah Itachi.

"Kurama" kata Itachi dengan sikap tenangnya, "─hal yang kau lakukan tadi itu adalah hal gegabah. Lagipula, dia tidak tau sepenuhnya letak adikmu─"

"Apa kau sudah kehilangan akal sehatmu?" tanya tajam Kurama memotong ucapan Itachi, "─gara-gara wanita itu, adikku menghilang, kedua orangtuaku meninggal kecelakaan karena mencari adikku, dia sudah menghancurkan kebahagiaan keluargaku, sebenarnya kau ini berada di pihak siapa huh?" tanya tajam Kurama, Itachi tetap memandang Kurama dalam ketenangannya, "Jangan menjadi sok penengah sementara kau bersikap seperti orang yang membeli adikku. Lama-lama kubelek isi perutmu itu" kata tajam Kurama. Itachi tersentak dalam hati. Jantung Itachi kembali berdebar kencang, perut Itachi berputar-putar, bola mata Itachi bergerak ke kanan kiri, memperhatikan satu persatu bola mata merah yang mengeluarkan sinat amarah.

"Kurama─"

"Aku tidak akan berdiam diri. Siapapun yang terlibat, entah itu hanya dalangnya ataupun orang suruhan, akan kubuat hidupnya menderita" kata Kurama tajam.

Kurama jika sudah murkanya keluar, dia tidak terhentikan. Mau salah apa benar, dia tidak peduli. Hanya mengikuti nafsu amarahnya saja. Tidak takut dengan hukuman penjara ataupun di hukum mati. Yang paling mengerikan lagi, Kurama adalah orang yang paling terkuat di grup Akatsuki (Itachi juga termasuk). Kurama memang bukan ketua, tapi Kurama memiliki kekuatan tertinggi melebih _leader_ di Akatsuki. Sehingga Kurama mendapat julukan Kyuubi karena sifatnya yang tidak pandang situasi dan tempat jika menghajar ataupun membunuh seseorang. Dan juga orang yang paling brutal di grup Akatsuki.

Berbicara tentang grup Akatsuki, grup ini adalah grup pembunuh bayaran yang hanya diketahui oleh orang-orang pengakses deep weeb. Dan orang-orang pengakses deep web bukanlah kalangan umum. Untuk mengakses deep web, membutuhkan sebuah situs tertentu yang dimana google pun tidak bisa menelusuri situs gelap tersebut. Untuk menghubungi Akatsuki, kita perlu memiliki akun di deep web, untuk memiliki akun tersebut banyak sekali persyaratan yang harus dipenuhi. Para Akatsuki bisa membedakan mana data-data asli dan mana data-data palsu karena mereka memiliki seorang hacker yang mampu menerobos semua situs tanpa terkecuali sekaligus terdapat penganalisa yang sangat hebat. Selain itu, kita tidak mengetahui siapa saja para anggota Akatsuki dan berapa jumlah orangnya, karena grup ini sangatlah tertutup. Jadi jika seseorang ingin meminta sesuatu dari Akatsuki, cukup mengirim pesan pada situs yang disediakan oleh Akatsuki sendiri, entah dengan siapa kita berinteraksi tapi yang pasti keinginan kita akan dikabulkan oleh mereka. Tentu saja tagihan yang harus dipenuhi tidaklah sedikit.

Kembali ke cerita utama.

"Aku minta maaf" Itachi mengalah daripada membuat Kurama semakin emosi, "─Aku tidak memihak siapapun, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menjadi sok penengah, aku hanya bersikap supaya kau tidak gegabah. Apapun yang dilakukan gegabah, pasti akan main hakim sendiri. Jika main hakim sendiri, maka kau ikut dijebloskan ke penjara. Di sisi lain, dia wanita. Kau akan terkena pasal ganda karena main hakim sendiri sekaligus melakukan kekerasan pada wanita" kata Itachi. Mata Kurama yang marah, mengkalem karena menemukan kebenaran dari kalimat Itachi. Arah matanya dialihkan ke arah bawah, lalu membuang wajahnya ke samping bersamaan dengan pandangan matanya. Kekesalan Kurama tidak bisa hilang begitu saja. Itachi melangkah lebih dekat, memberikan pelukan untuk Kurama. "Takdir itu ada. Jika takdir sudah memanggilmu untuk bertemu dengan adikmu, maka kau akan bertemu. Tunggulah waktu, jangan putus harapanmu. 33 tahun memang waktu yang sangat lama, tapi kita tidak tau kedepannya nanti masih sama atau berubah" kata Itachi, telapak tangannya mengelus-elus lembut rambut Kurama.

Hal yang diucapkan Itachi, berlaku juga bagi dirinya. Bukannya Itachi mementingkan egonya, tapi Itachi mementingkan sesuatu yang memungkinkan bisa terhindar dari sebuah mimpi buruk. Hanya metode ini yang mendatangkan kebaikan, meskipun Itachi sudah tau akhir cerita ini tidak akan mendapati kesan _happy ending_.

Setelah mengantar Kurama kembali ke hotel, Itachi kembali ke rumahnya. Di kamar, Itachi melepas jaketnya. Jaket itu kembali di gantung dalam lemari. Itachi lalu melihat sebuah kotak kaca yang isinya sebuah plester bekas luka. Orang yang tidak tau apa arti plester itu, akan memandang rasa jijik dan geli. Bukannya dibuang malah dipajang. Tentu kuman, bakteri dan segala sumber penyakit bersarang di plester itu. Siapa peduli bagi Itachi. Selama benda itu memiliki kesan, Itachi akan menghargainya melebihi benda apapun.

 **" _Naah sekarang sudah kuobati. Maaf ya, burung itu memang suka mematuk orang asing.." kata seorang gadis manis (10) yang mempunyai 3 garis seperti kumis di pipinya. Matanya bersedih "─lain kali kau harus hati-hati, dia tidak terlalu menyukai orang yang baru dia lihat" bibirnya tertarik tersenyum manis pada Itachi_**

Mengingat kata-kata itu, Itachi tersenyum. Apalagi wajah manis itu, matanya yang biru, rambutnya blonde bercahaya seperti matahari. Kotak kaca yang diletakan khusus ─mirip tempat terpajangnya mahkota raja─ di samping lemari, sedikit tersentuh oleh ujung telunjuk Itachi.

 _Apa kau baik-baik saja sekarang? Bisakah kita bertemu lagi? Aku semakin mengkhawatirkanmu_

xxxxx

Di apartemen, kamar nomor 1446, ruangan kamar, duduk Naruko yang bersandar di atas kasur. Kedua tangannya memainkan sebuah tablet, kedua telinganya terpasang sebuah headset berwarna putih, di tablet itu terputar video keluarga yang dia burn dari rekaman asli. Dalam video itu, ada dua anak balita kembar identik (10bulan) yang sedang bermain. Hal yang membedakan mereka adalah kedua pipi mereka. Yang satu terdapat kumis tiga seperti kucing, satunya lagi tidak.

 _"Narutoooo Narukoooo" kata suara Kushina yang merekam kegiatan anak kembar mereka yang memakai baju kodok. Naruko bermain boneka beruang, sedangkan Naruto bermain miniatur ninja dan robot-robotan. Kushina mendekati kedua anak balitanya, menzoom wajah malaikat mereka berdua. "Ini anakku, namanya Naruko, lihat lucu kan dia" Kushina menzoom wajah Naruko, Naruko diam saja, mata bulat birunya sangat lucu, kepolosannya masih sangat jelas. "Eh?" tiba-tiba, Naruto muncul tanpa ada aba-aba. Kedua tangan Naruto memegang kamera Kushina/_

 _"Bababababa, bu ba, da du du ba da tu tu tu" Naruto seolah mengikuti gaya Kushina yang setiap hari mereka kegiatannya dengan kamera handycam. Wajah Naruto menggemaskan, cara berbicaranya selalu mengikuti gaya orang dewasa, meskipun tidak ada yang tau apa yang dia katakan._

 _"Haha, Naruto, kau menghalangi adik kembarmu sayang. Nanti kamu juga ibu rekam kok" Kushina tertawa melihat aki lucu Naruto_

 _"Baba duduba tutuba" Naruto melepaskan genggamannya, berbalik badan, merangkak lucu untuk duduk di samping adik kembarnya. Naruto mengangat kedua tangannya, "Baaaa! Baaa! Daa!" Naruto bersorak riang lalu menurunkan kedua tangannya, sementara adik kembarnya diam saja memperhatikan kakak kembarnya yang memang sangat atraktif._

 _"Hahaha, baiklaaah, ayo ucapkan salam Naruto"_

 _Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya, "bubaaa!" suara Naruto mampu membuat Kushina tertawa. Naruko diam saja, memperhatikan diam Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya._

 _"Naruto, ayo peluk adik kembarmu"_

 _Peluk_

 _"Bubu..dada tutu" kata Naruto memeluk Naruko. Naruko mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lucu. Kushina tidak bisa berhenti tertawa melihat malaikat kembar kecilnya ini. Naruto semakin bersorak riang saat melihat ayahnya datang bersama kakaknya, Kurama. "Nyanyan dadadudaaa!" teriak Naruto gembira sambil merangkak cepat mendekati ayahnya._

 _"Dada!" Naruko akhirnya bersuara, seolah tidak mau ayahnya dipeluk oleh Naruto duluan. Naruko mulai menggerakan kaki dan tangannya, menyusul kakak kembarnya._

 _"Kemarilah anak-anak" kata Minato tersenyum senang, tubuhnya berjongkok, tangannya terbuka lebar siap menangkap Naruto yang merangkak ke arahnya._

 _"Budaaabuda" kata Naruto, ketika berhasil digendong ayahnya._

 _"Ayah pulang" kata Minato tersenyum_

 _"Badaduuu!" kata Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya lagi_

 _"Budada..dabutuu..." kata manja Naruko, matanya mau menangis karena hanya Naruto yang digendong ayahnya. Minato tetawa kecil,_

 _"Sini, sini sayang, ayo ayah peluk" kata Minato sambil bergerak jongkok. Alhasil, Naruto dan Naruto duduk di gendong oleh masing-masing kedua tangan Minato. Kushina tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Naruko dan Naruto memang selalu berebut untuk minta gendong Minato. Ayahnya yang super sabar, baik hati, lembut, gentle tapi tegas, benar-benar idola suami yang diincar semua wanita. Kushina bersyukur dalam hati, mendapatkan sosok Minato. Tidak hanya paras yang tampan, tapi hatinya juga tampan._

 _"Budada, tudabu, bububu" kata Naruto, kedua tangan bergerak-gerak ke bawah seolah minta di turunkan kembali._

 _Firasat seorang ayah atau mungkin memang sudah mengerti apa keinginan Naruto, "Ayah turunkan" Minato dengan senang hati menurunkan Naruto._

 _Saat turun, Naruto merangkak lucu menuju letak mainannya lagi. "Babababaaa!" Naruto berteriak ke arah Kurama sambil mengangkat miniatur ninjanya. Maksud Naruto adalah mengajak main kakaknya. Kakaknya yang mau berumur dua tahun ini, berjalan mendekati Naruto. Kurama mengambil miniatur makluk legenda yang bernama Kyuubi. Duduk di depan Naruto_

 _"Oaaaa! Oaaaa!" Kurama memainkan mainan miniatur Kyuubi_

 _"Bubu da tuya!" Naruto menggunakan mainan miniatur ninjanya. Mereka berdua bermain bersama. Selama ini, Naruto selalu bermain dengan Kurama, seleranya pun sama persis dengan selera anak lelaki. Naruto terkadang dipandang terlahir salah kelamin. Suka bertengkar, tidak mau kalah, terlalu atraktif dan suka menjambak, menggigit ataupun memukul-mukul jika keinginannya salah dikabulkan._

 _"Aku rasa sampai di sini dulu, aku akan merekam lagi hari-hari yang menyenangkan. Sampai jumpa" kata Kushina, mengakhiri videonya._

 _End_

Ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya Naruko memutar video kenangan ini. Betapa bahagianya suasana video ini. Naruko kembali memutar, lalu mempause video itu saat Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di depan kamera. Wajahnya begitu dekat, hampir menutupi seluruh layar. Naruko memandang sedih wajah kakak kembarnya. Meskipun kembar identik, hanya pembedaan pipi, sifat mereka bertolak belakang. Naruto attraktif, Naruko kalem. Naruto asal maju, Naruko pikir pikir dahulu.

"Kau masih hidup. Aku membutuhkan bukti untuk membawamu kembali. Kuharap kau tidak segera menghilang lagi" kata Naruko, berbicara sendiri melihat wajah Naruto balita. Hatinya benar-benar sepi, kedua orang tua mereka meninggal setelah 2 tahun Naruto menghilang. Kedua orang tua mereka, seluruh klan Namikaze dan Uzumaki, mencari keberadaan Naruto sana sini. Namun sampai sekarang tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Naruto. Hanya ketika waktu itu, Naruko mencurigai seseorang bahwa gadis kecil yang mempunyai wajah mirip dengannya dan kalung kristal biru yang kanan kirinya terdapat satu butir mutiara asli, adalah kakak kembarnya yang hilang

xxxxx

Di kedai, Naruto masih asik berbincang-bincang dengan Sakura. Tidak ada yang menyadari jika Sasuke terus melirik ke arah Naruto. Di balik wajah dingin Sasuke, hati Sasuke memuji-muji Naruto bagaimana hebatnya dia menyembunyikan semuanya. Begitu juga pemandangan wajah Naruto jika dilihat dari dekat. Naruto bersikap baik-baik saja padahal hancur di dalam, bersikap ceria padahal menangis di dalam, apalagi Naruto berakting seolah tidak mengenal Sasuke. Baru kali ini ada wanita yang tidak tertarik berurusan dengannya. Dia juga tidak membocorkan bahwa dirinya telah ditiduri oleh Sasuke. Padahal jika wanita lain, pasti terus mengganggu Sasuke dan mengancam akan menyebarkan melalui publik. Dengan kata lain, memeras Sasuke

Gagang gelas bir dipegang oleh Sasuke, diangkat untuk di teguk bir dinginnya. Air dingin mengalir di tenggorokannya. Pikiran Sasuke belakang ini tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan dan memikirkan nyonya pengutang. Apa Sasuke mulai menyukainya? Tidak. Tidak boleh. Sasuke tidak mungkin menyukai wanita yang berisik, temperamen, penggerutu, tukang asal tuduh, dan berbicara seenak jidat tanpa pandang bulu. Tipe wanita Sasuke adalah Sakura, feminim dan penyabar dan selalu memperhatikan kata-katanya.

Ya, benar. Sasuke harus berhenti memikirkan nyonya pengutang. Sasuke juga bisa mendapat cap berselingkuh, itu akan membawa bencana. Itachi akan murka, nama klannya yang terkenal berwibawa, berpendidikan, _pride_ tinggi, jenius dan mampu menguasai suatu hal, bisa tercoreng sebagai cap tukang selingkuh. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, selama nyonya pengutang bersikap semestinya maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja

"Naruto, apa kau masih tidak mau kuliah?" tanya Sakura, mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak, aku memilih mengurus Kitsune" mata Sasuke membelak lebar sekaligus menengok ke wajah Naruto. Ekspresinya terkejut bukan main. Sasuke merasa seolah waktu berhenti, perut Sasuke seperti dikelilingi kupu-kupu. "─Kuliah pun harus mendapatkan biaya yang tinggi. Bagiku untuk sekarang ini, Kitsunelah yang paling kuutamakan. Masalah diriku, tidak terlalu kupikirkan" kata Naruto, tersenyum menutupi kesedihannya. Sakura melihat iba Naruto. Hatinya mengutuk-ngutuk Sai, teganya dia meninggalkan seorang wanita yang mempunyai hati berlian ini. Sampai saat ini, Naruto terus tutup mulut atas dasar keinginannya, padahal jika Sakura berada di posisi Naruto, Sakura pasti akan menuntut Sai, membiarkan dunia tau, betapa brengseknya anak pewaris Grup Root.

"Aku akan menjadi sponsormu. Kitsune bisa tinggal di rumahku, jika kau kuliah kau bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik" kata Sakura bertutur kata lembut. Naruto tersenyum lagi

"Aku sudah terlalu tua" tertawa hambar "─Aku tidak bisa lagi menerima bantuanmu. Aku ingin mandiri sekarang" kata Naruto, senyuman yang menyembunyikan kesedihan. Sasuke tidak mengerti, sama sekali tidak mengerti, kenapa Sasuke ingin sekali menghapus air mata yang menangis dalam hatinya itu. Sasuke ingin sekali memberikannya pelukan dan memberitahunya untuk mengeluarkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Sasuke meneguk gelas bir dingin lagi.

"Kuliah tidak ada batasan umur, lagipula wajahmu kan seperti anak SMA, jadi tidak akan ada yang menyangka jika kau sudah ibu-ibu" kata Sakura,

"Terimakasih, tapi aku tidak mau. Hey, kenapa jadi serius begini? Ayolah kita cerita-cerita lagi!" kata Naruto, menghindari suasana yang memungkinkan dia bisa meneteskan air mata. Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya yang semakin iba melihat Naruto. Tubuh Naruto dicondongkan ke arah Sakura, kedua tangannya terlipat di atas meja.

"Dimana anakmu sekolah?" tanya Sasuke yang akhirnya membuka mulut untuk bertanya. Selama acara perbincangan ini, Sasuke selalu diam dan tidak pernah berbicara duluan

"Konoha, SMA Konoha" kata Naruto, jujur.

Sasuke semakin membelakan matanya. _'Crap. Dunia sempit sekali'_ pikir Sasuke menggerutu. Jelas sekali itu adalah SMA yang dia ajar. Jadi selama ini, murid yang selalu dipuji oleh Sasuke dan satu-satunya murid kebanggaan bagi Sasuke karena kepintarannya dalam bahasa inggris meskipun bukan terlahir dari anak kaya, hanya belajar dari lagu. film barat, dan membaca buku, adalah anak nyonya pengutang?. Yah, memang ada kemiripan dari wajahnya, hanya saja matanya berbeda dan rambutnya. Hanya garis pipi bentuk kumis yang merupakan turunan dari nyonya pengutang

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sakura, keheranan melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang terkejut. Sasuke langsung menarik dirinya untuk sadar dan bersikap seperti semula. Jangan sampai ada gelagat mencurigakan, Sakura lumayan pintar dalam menganalisis seseuatu. Sasuke menarik pandangannya yang terkejut ke gelas birnya, dilanjut meneguk gelas birnya. Sementara Naruto memandang Sasuke curiga, dalam pikiran Naruto, penyita KTP sedang berusaha untuk menstalker dirinya. Dasar anak orang kaya, apa-apa suka menstalker kehidupan orang

"Dia anak muridku" kata Sasuke, tenang. Tapi..

"APA?!" Naruto berteriak terkejut sampai tubuhnya berdiri. Naruto kelepasan. Sasuke meliriknya dengan tajam, Naruto langsung panik gelisah tegang dan kikuk sendiri. Sakura meloncatkan kedua bahunya karena terkejut atas suara Naruto yang menggelegar. Naruto dengan gugup bercampur tegang, berusaha untuk bersikap normal dan kembali duduk. Naruto berdeham membersihkan tenggorokannya lalu menelan ludahnya, ketegangannya berusaha untuk diselipkan dalam-dalam. "Ma-Maksudku kebetulan sekali! Iya hahaha kebetulan sekali" kata Naruto tertawa hambar. Sasuke membuang lirikannya dengan sini ke depan sana.

 _'Sial sial sial! Kenapa dunia ini begitu sempit! Mana aku keceplosan lagi! Argh!'_ gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

Bibir Naruto tersenyum kikuk, kedua tangan Naruto diletakan di atas pahanya, meremat-remat bajunya, sebelah kakinya bergetar naik turun dengan cepat, tubuhnya tegap menegang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura. Sakura menebak jika Naruto sedang tegang.

"Ha? Tentu saja hahahahha!" tertawa semakin hambar dan garing "─Aku tidak apa-apa!" kata Naruto, kepalanya bergerak-gerak sampai miring sana sini, jelas sekali Naruto salting. "─aku hanya tidak menyangka anakku merupakan murid kekasihmu ini" senyum senyum diatas ketegangannya. Sasuke mengedip-ngedipkan kelopak matanya, menetapkan dirinya untuk percaya pada kalimat Naruto.

"Sasuke, ayo bantu Naruto membereskan kedainya sebelum kita pulang" ajak Sakura sambil berdiri

"Tidak usah tidak usah!" kedua tangan Naruto di melambai-lambai tanda menolak ajakan Sakura "─Sendiri juga bisa, kau pulang saja" lanjut Naruto

"Tuh kan aku tidak boleh lagi...kau sudah tidak menganggapku sahabat lagi ya?" kata Sakura cemberut ─pura-pura─

"Bukaaan!" Naruto berdiri, buru-buru memeluk lengan Sakura, "Bukan begitu..hanya saja─"

"Sudah diputuskan!" kata Sakura main memutuskan sendiri, wajahnya cerah ceria sementara Naruto cemberut, "─ayo Sasuke" kata Sakura mulai berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil peralatan bersih-bersih.

"Sakura tunggu duluuu!" Naruto mengejar Sakura ke dalam. Sasuke masih duduk diam. Nyonya pengutang, kenapa dia harus berlari-lari kecil seperti itu? Sasuke hampir berpandangan sikap nyonya pengutang _cute_.

" _Sasukeeee!"_ teriak Sakura. Sasuke menghela nafasnya sebelum bangkit berdiri melakukan apa yang Sakura inginkan.

Mengelap sana mengelap sini. Memalukan. Kenapa Sasuke harus melakukan pekerjaan bersih-bersih? Ini kan pekerjaan perempuan. Lagipula ini tidak ada urusannya dengan Sasuke. Gerakan tangan Sasuke yang mengelap meja terkesan terpaksa. Hatinya tidak berhenti menggerutu. "Aaah benar-benar!" gerutu pelan Sasuke sambil melemparkan kain lap itu ke atas meja, kedua tangannya berkacak pinggang. nafasnya terhela. Dirinya adalah seorang produser ternama, tidak cocok melakukan pekerjaan pembantu seperti ini.

Sasuke berbalik badan, awalnya mau protes ke Sakura karena dia tidak mau melakukan hal bersih-bersih ini, ketika melihat Naruto niatnya berubah. Di pojok sana, Naruto menyilangkan tangan kanannya di depan leher untuk menempuk-nepuk punggung belakang kirinya. Pasti nyonya pengutang itu pegal. Lalu pinggangnya di maju-majukan. Lalu pinggangnya di putar-putar ke kenan dan kiri secara bergantian. Lalu kepalanya di gerak-gerakan ke kanan kiri secara bergantian yang dilanjut dengan memutar kepalanya sambil memegang lehernya. Dadanya terangkat ke atas lalu turun bersamaan dengan helaan nafasnya. Nyonya pengutang itu kembali mengangkat kursi yang telah dia bersihakan

Sasuke tidak bisa berdiam diri. Kakinya melangkah mendekati nyonya pengutang. Kedua tangan Sasuke main rebut kursi (ala kantin-kantin sekolah) yang sedang diangkat oleh nyonya pengutang. Naruto malah terheran kebingungan, ' _Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia membantuku?'_ pikir Naruto. Sasuke membantu tanpa melirik ataupun mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Bagi Sasuke tidak masalah jika saling membantu. Benar, sesama manusia memang saling membantu. Risih atas tatapan heran Naruto, Sasuke terpaksa menengok Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke ketus

"Kau aneh" kata Naruto, memasang ekspresi ngeri

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Sasuke tersinggung. Naruto semakin memasang eskpresi ngeri bercampur ngilu. Naruto sampai bergidik-gidik sendiri sambil melangkah menjauhi Sasuke. Sasuke berdecih kecil di belakang Naruto. Baru kali ini ada orang yang menatapnya bagaikan orang idiot sedunia.

Tidak hanya sekali, tapi berkali-kali. Setiap Naruto akan mengangkat kursi, Sasuke selalu merebutnya seenak jidat. Semakin lama Naruto semakin kesal dan tidak tahan lagi. Naruto menengok ke arah Sakura, dia sedang menerima telpon di luar sana, Naruto memajukan langkanya untuk lebih mendekati Sasuke. Dagunya diangkat penuh percaya diri. Mata yang tajam dingin beradu dengan mata biru kristal yang emosi. "Penyita KTP, kau ini sebenarnya mau apa?" kata Naruto, menggertakan giginya. Naruto berbicara di dengan gigi-gigi yang dirapatkan, "─Jangan suka merebut apa yang sedang kukerjakan kenapa. Kau benar-benar membuatku jengkel!"

Mata Sasuke bukannya fokus ke mata Naruto, tapi malah fokus ke bibir Naruto. Sasuke ingin sekali mengecup bibir itu, lalu melumat bibir itu, mengemut bibir itu. Lalu Di saat Sasuke menikmati bibir itu, kedua tangannya bebas meremas kedua buah bola kenyal itu...

 _Shit!_

Sasuke tidak fokus lagi jika harus berdekatan dengan nyonya pengutang. Jantung Sasuke berdebar cepat hingga bunyinya tertangkap daun telinga Sasuke. Sasuke menjadi gugup, menelan ludah bagaikan menelan sebuah biji salak. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan nafsunya lagi, kerasionalan Sasuke mulai memudar. Sasuke harus mengambil keputusan sebelum membawa dirinya masuk ke dalam jurang bencana. "Jangan dekat-dekat denganku!" Sasuke mendorong Naruto untuk menjauh darinya. Untung saja Naruto membuat kuda-kuda penahan jadi dirinya tidak jatuh ke lantai. "Kau bau minyak, aku tidak mau tubuhku bau minyak, itu bisa merusak reputasiku!" kata Sasuke protes.

Naruto langsung naik darah. "HEY!" teriak Naruto."─Jangan mendorong-dorongku begitu kenapa! Aku tau kau ini penuh dengan wewangian mahal tapi jangan memperlakukanku seperti barang bau! Tubuhku juga tidak bau minyak!"

"Tubuhmu itu bau minyak!" protes Sasuke, "─penciumanmu saja yang rusak sampai tidak mencium bau menyengat ini" tangan Sasuke menutupi hidungnya untuk memperkuat alasannya

"Aku tidak bau! Brengsek kau mati?!" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke, kemerahan wajahnya dikarenakan emosi semakin menjalar, "─Jangan seenak jidat menghinaku penyita KTP!"

"Makanya pakai parfum!. Aku sangat anti dengan orang-orang yang berbau tidak sedap" kata Sasuke. Naruto mendesis kesal

"Dasar orang kaya menyebalkan!" teriak Naruto, "─Aku tidak akan pernah mau dekat-dekat denganmu satu incipun!" Naruto menggebuk-gebuk Sasuke "─Menyebalkan menyebalkan menyebalkan!" gebukan Naruto semakin kencang, "─KAU ORANG YANG SANGAT MENYEBALKAAAAN!" Naruto menjambak-jambak rambut Sasuke

"Hey hentikan! Rambutku bisa rontok! Nyonya pengutang! Hey!" kata Sasuke protes, berusaha untuk melepaskan jambakan Naruto yang begitu sulit

"Memangnya aku peduli! Biar saja kau botak seumur hidup! Biar sekalian jadi kembaran lampu taman!" kata Naruto semakin menjambak keras rambut Sasuke

 _Jambak jambak jambak_

"Aduh sakit! A A Aaa!" Sasuke merintih kesakitan tapi tidak kunjung dilepaskan. Tenaga nyonya pengutang luar biasa kuatnya. Sasuke merasakan akar-akar rambutnya hampir mau terlepas, begitu juga dengan kulit kepalanya terasa nyeri. "A aa!" Sasuke semakin merintih kesakitan, kepalanya semakin menrunduk-runduk ke bawah. Tangan Sasuke berusaha untuk memisahkan jemari nyonya pengutang, namun terlalu kuat.

Sakura telah selesai berkomunikasi dengan ibunya tadi. Ibunya memang suka protektif jika pulang terlalu malam. Saat membalikan badan, Sakura melihat Naruto menjambak-jambak rambut kekasih Sakura. "Naruto hentikan!" kata Sakura saat masuk ke kedai. Sakura berusaha keras untuk melepaskan jambakan Naruto. "Naruto lepaskan kekasihku yaampun Naruto!". Suasana ribut sekali, Naruto yang berteriak-teriak mengomeli Sasuke, Sasuke merintih kesakitan, Sakura berusaha untuk melerainya, benar-benar membuat sakit telinga. Sakura tidak tahan lagi, tangan Sakura dikepal erat-erat lalu

 _TAK_

Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto. Naruto baru melepaskan jambakannya, kepalanya terasa sangat sakit, nyut-nyutan menggerutu sakit. Sementara rambut Sasuke acak-acakan kemana-mana. Sebelah tangan Sasuke mengusa-ngusap kepalanya, rasa nyeri dan berdenyut masih terasa. "Kenapa kau menjitakku?!" protes Naruto, sebelah tangan Naruto memegangi kepalanya

"Kau menyerang kekasihku! Apa masalamu sebenarnya!" omel Sakura

"Dia bilang tubuhku bau!" Naruto menujuk wajah Sasuke dengan telunjuknya, "─Aku tidak terima itu!"

Sakura menghela nafasnya. Bisa-bisanya Sasuke dan Naruto bersikap kekanak-kanakan begini. Ini juga membingungkan, baru kali ini Sasuke kehilangan ketenangannya. Selama ini, Sasuke tidak pernah merespon orang lain, selalu dingin dan berkata seperlunya saja. Kalau Naruto sih, memang tidak berubah dari dulu. Temperamental.

"Tapi kau tidak usah menjambaknya begitu, itu namanya kekerasan!" kata Sakura

"Aah, kenapa kau lebih membela kekasihmu! Aku kan sahabatmu dari SMP! Tidak adil!" protes Naruto

"Aku tidak membela siapapun! Kau memang melakukan kekerasan Naruto!" Sakura ikutan emosi

"Kau bohong! Dia juga salah! Kenapa aku saja yang kena batunya!"

"Kubilang kau melakukan kekerasan! Jangan keras kepala cepat minta maaf!"

"Dia duluan yang mulai! Masa aku yang minta maaf! Penindasan ini namanya!"

"Iiih!" Sakura semakin emosi, sebelah kakinya dihentakan ke lantai. Sasuke bolak balik melihat Sakura dan Naruto yang adu mulut. Mereka berdua ternyata setipe. Tapi nyonya pengutang lebih berisik dan temperamental. "─CEPAT MINTA MAAF NARUTO!" Sakura berteriak kesal

"DIA DULUAN AKU TIDAK SALAH!" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke "─DIA SUDAH MEMANCINGKU! JANGAN PANDANG BULU KALAU MAU MEMBELA, SAKURA!"

"KAU MELAKUKAN KEKERASAN! DIA KAN HANYA BERMAIN KATA! HARUSNYA KAU BALIK MAIN KATA KALAU GITU!"

"TAPI DIA SUDAH KETERLALUAN! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MAU MENGERTI DIRIKU! AARRGHHHH!" Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri.

Sakura sudah memerahkan wajahnya karena emosi. Naruto terengah-engah nafasnya karena emosi. Jika sudah adu mulut begini, harus ada yang mengalah. Dari dulu memang Sakura dan Naruto suka sekali berdebat, sampai mereka harus saling jambak karena tidak ada satupun yang mau mengalah. Naruto melihat Sakura, lalu Sasuke. Si penyita KTP ini benar-benar membuat tangan Naruto gatal untuk meninjunya keras-keras. Mentang-mentang kekasih Sakura, dia bertindak seenaknya. Tidak ada pilihan lain lagi bagi Naruto selain mengalah.

"Aku akan minta maaf jika orang ini" Naruto menunjuk wajah Sasuke "─juga mau minta maaf!" kata Naruto, wajahnya cemberut

Sakura menarik napasnya, Naruto sungguh anak keras kepala. Sakura memutar badannya ke Sasuke, memberikan ekspresi lembut, "Sasuke, kau juga salah, jangan menghina sahabatku begitu"

Mata Naruto melotot, bibirnya mencibir kesal _'Apa-apaan dengan sikap lembut itu! Giliran aku saja diomel-omelin! Dasar pilih kasih!'_ gerutu Naruto dalam hati

"─dia agak temperamen, makanya dia bertindak sembrono"

 _'Aku tidak bertindak semborono Sakura! Aish benar-benar!'_ gerutu Naruto dalam hati lagi

"─Tolong minta maaf padanya ya Sasuke.." kata Sakura bertutur kata lembut.

Sasuke melihat Naruto, wajah Naruto mencibir kesal ke arah Sasuke dengan pelototan mata yang penuh kejengkelan Naruto. Sasuke menduga nyonya pengutang sudah siap untuk melahap Sasuke hidup-hidup. Sementara wajah Sakura terlihat 180 derajat berbeda. Sakura memberikan pandangan lembut dan keibuan kepada Sasuke. Sasuke melihat Naruto lagi, lalu Sakura lagi secara bergantian. "Oke" kata Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan. Sasuke yakin, telinganya mendengar dengusan kesal nafas Naruto.

Dalam pikiran Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto akan menggerakan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dan menyatakan penyesalan dari pihak masing-masing. Dalam kenyatannya, tidak demikian. Sasuke dan Naruto menggerakan tangannya hanya menyentuh kecil bagaikan gerakan menepis. Mereka enggan untuk berjabat tangan, wajah mereka pun dibuang jauh-jauh. Sakura menghela nafasnya. Mulut Sakura terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu, sudah terlanjur terpotong dengan gerakan kaki Naruto yang berjalan cepat ke arah belakang Sakura dan Sasuke, meletakan kedua tangannya di pinggang belakang Sakura dan Sasuke

"Sudah malam sudah malam! Ayo pulang pulang pulang!" Naruto mendorong-dorong tubuh Sakura dan Sasuke untuk keluar dari kedainya. Naruto tidak tahan lagi berlama-lama melihat penyita KTP yang selalu mendapat posisi untung.

"Naruto tunggu dulu!" Sakura berusaha untuk protes tapi Naruto tidak dapat dihentikan. Sepertinya Naruto sudah benar-benar emosi. Sakura dan Sasuke didorong penuh sampai tubuh mereka sedikit berbungkuk karena menahan tubuhnya supaya tidak mencium tanah.

"Terimakasih sudah berkunjung selamat malam!" kaat Naruto berkata tempo cepat. Kedua tangannya buru-buru menutup pintu kedai lalu menguncinya. Sakura tidak mendapat kesempatan lagi untuk berbicara pada Naruto. Sakura hanya bisa melihat Naruto yang buru-buru masuk ke dapur yang terdapat pintu belakang. Sakura menghela nafasnya. Naruto tidak berubah dari dulu, sama sekali. Sementara Sasuke diam saja, tidak mengerti kenapa hatinya menikmati melihat sikap kekanak-kanakan Naruto.

Sambil beres-beres dapur, Naruto menggerutu. "Apa-apaan Sakura, bisa-bisanya dia bersikap pandang bulu begitu! Memangnya sehebat apa si penyita KTP itu huh!? Apa dia sekaya itu sampai Sakura bertekuk lutut! Aish menyebalkan!" Tangan Naruto menggosok kasar piring yang sedang di cuci "─Padahalkan dia duluan yang mulai! Siapa suruh menghina tubuhku bau minyak! Jelas-jelas aku selalu pakai parfum!" Naruto membilas piring-piring setelah disabuni, "─tapi apa tubuhku memang bau minyak?" Naruto mulai terpengaruh perkataan Sasuke, alisnya berkerut penasaran. Sebelah tangannya diangkat, hidungnya didekatkan ke ketek Naruto untuk dicium baunya.

 _Snif snif_

"Tidak bau" kata Naruto, "Tuh kan memang penyita KTPnya aja yang kurang ajar!" Naruto emosi lagi, tangannya kembali ke piring untuk menata di tempat seharusnya, "─jika aku zombie akan kumakan otaknya itu!" Naruto menekuk-nekuk semua jarinya bagaikan orang mau menerkan sesuatu, "─akan kupotong tubuhnya lalu kujadikan sup daging!" suara Naruto meninggi di akhir kata

Setelah semua beres dan memasukan uang hasil penjualannya ke dalam dompet, Naruto keluar dari kedai melalui pintu belakang lalu menguncinya. Kunci itu dimasukan ke dalam jaket lepis Naruto yang gombrong. Sambil berjalan pulang, Naruto memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket. Hari ini dingin sekali, bahu Naruto sampai terangkat-angkat karena angin menusuk leher Naruto yang tidak mengenakan syal.

Di jalan, Naruto melihat TV papan iklan di gedung sana. Iklan tersebut menampilkan promosi gedung hotel baru milik perusahaan Grup Root. Bintang utama iklan tersebut tidak lain adalah Sai. Mata Naruto terasa pedih setiap saat melihat Sai. Naruto berdiri diam memperhatikan iklan itu. Naruto pernah berpikir seandainya saja Naruto berasal dari kalangan kaya, mungkin dirinya tidak akan ditinggal oleh Sai. Naruto menarik ingusnya masuk ke dalam lagi ketika mata Naruto sudah berkaca-kaca. Naruto tidak boleh meneteskan air mata lagi.

 ** _"Naruto aku hanya ingin memberikan penjelasan..."_**

Ucapan Sai kembali terngiang di otak Naruto. Tatapan mata Naruto yang nanar menatap ke arah aspal sana. Hati yang sudah terlanjur terluka, sangat sulit untuk berkompromi. Apalagi luka yang ditimbulkan semakin melebar karena melihat seorang gadis kecil tidak berdosa terus dibully karena tidak mempunyai seorang ayah. Naruto kembali menarik ingusnya masuk ke dalam lagi, kelopak mata Naruto berkedip-kedip mencegah tetesan air mata keluar dari bendungannya. Naruto menarik napas sampai urat lehernya menembus kulit tan-nya. Kaki Naruto kembali melangkah meskipun iklan hotel itu masih berlanjut.

Di tengah jalan, sebuah mobil sedan putih menepi ke arah Naruto. Kaca hitamnya terbuka, sosok Iruka telihat di mata Naruto. "Paman!" kata Naruto menyapa. Wajahnya senang sekali melihat Iruka.

Iruka adalah orang terdekat Jiraya. Iruka merupakan orang yang baik, pengertian meskipun suka mengomel-ngomel karena sikap Naruto susah diatur, terlalu tomboy dan berulah sana-sini. Semenjak Jiraya meninggal ketika ulang tahun Naruto yang ke 10 tahun, Naruto tinggal dan dirawat oleh Iruka. Naruto mulai hidup mandiri ketika menginjak masa SMP. Banyak sekali jasa yang diberikan oleh Iruka, Naruto sendiri sudah menganggap Iruka adalah paman kandungnya. Semenjak Naruto hidup mandiri, Naruto jarang bertemu dengan Iruka karena kerja part time Naruto ada di mana-mana, selain itu juga Iruka sibuk kasus sana sini yang setiap hari semakin bertambah banyak

"Kau mau kemana?!" tanya Iruka, suaranya sedikit ditinggikan

"Aku mau pulang!"

"Masuklah, aku antar!"

"Tidak usah-tidak usah!" Naruto melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya tanda penolakan, "─aku bisa jalan sendiri kok, tidak usah repot-repot paman!"

"Sudahlah ayo naik" kata Iruka, menggidikan kepala berkode masuk ke dalam mobil, "─tidak bagus wanita manis berjalan sendirian di tengah malam begini" kata Iruka

"Tapi.."

"Ayolah. Paman mohon" kata Iruka. Bibir Iruka tersenyum kepada Naruto. Bibir bawah Naruto sedikit digigit, matanya bergerak ke arah samping kanan tanda Naruto berpikir.

"Baiklah!" kata Naruto tersenyum senang. Setelah Naruto masuk mobil dan memakai sabuk pengaman, Iruka menjalankan mobilnya kembali. Sambil menyetir, Iruka mengobrol dengan cucuk dari Jiraya ini. "Nanti setelah pertigaan ambil kanan ya paman, lalu ambil jalan yang namanya Konoha" kata Naruto

"Iya. Kau sudah sangat besar Naruto, waktu berlalu begitu cepat" kata Iruka

"Ini karena paman jarang mengunjungiku dan aku juga susah menghubungi paman" kata Naruto cemberut. Iruka melirik Naruto sehingga melihat wajah manis itu cemberut. Iruka tersenyum dibuatnya karena wajah Naruto masih terlihat lucu seperti dulu

"Banyak sekali kasus yang kutangani" Iruka menyalakan lampu sen untuk menyelip mobil di depannya, "─zaman sekarang kejahatan semakin dimana-mana. Bahkan banyak kejahatan yang tidak bisa terungkap─"

"Karena uang" kata Naruto, bisa menebak kalimat Iruka. Iruka menoleh sekilas, Naruto memang tidak melihat wajahnya tapi dirinya mendengar baik-baik ucapan Iruka.

"Tepat" kata Iruka ketika kepalanya kembali fokus ke depan, "─Manusia semakin banyak uang, semakin menggunakannya dalam hal kejahatan. Di dunia ini, hanya segelintir orang yang memiliki hati nurani. Banyak sekali yang memakai topeng, mereka berpura-pura amal hanya karena diri mereka akan dicap sebagai orang dermawan. Banyak mereka yang awalnya terlihat baik, diakhir cerita berbeda 180 derajat. Lama-lama uang akan disembah oleh kaum manusia"

"Aku sih tidak mau" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan Iruka melirik sebentar Naruto, "─Jika aku banyak uang nanti, akan kugunakan untuk kebaikan. Aku juga akan mengatakan salah jika itu memang salah dan benar jika itu memang benar. Ataupun ketika aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan, aku akan menanggung resikonya. Memakai uang untuk perlindungan diri, merupakan tindakan pengecut"

Iruka tersenyum, "Yaampuuuuun." poni Naruto diacak-acak oleh telapak tangan Iruka, "─Cucu Jiraya ini sudah begitu dewasa dari kelihatannya ya" Iruka tertawa kecil, "Padahal dulu kau itu benar-benar anak yang bandel dan sulit diatur. Aku sampai kewalahan menjagamu ketika kakekmu pergi bekerja" kata Iruka, mengingat betapa tomboynya Naruto waktu kecil. Iruka sampai berpikir bahwa Naruto lahir dengan salah kelamin. Bukan mirip lagi, tapi memang sikap anak laki-laki bandel!

"Itukan masa lalu, jangan dibahas paman" kata Naruto cemberut melihat wajah pamannya. Iruka malah semakin berniat untuk menggoda Naruto

"Mari diingat lagi, "kepala Iruka sedikit miring bertanda memutar kembali kenangan Iruka bersama Naruto kecil saat itu, "─waktu itu kau pernah melemparkan satu ember kotoran sapi ke rumah tetanggamu kan? Kau sungguh bandel Naruto" Iruka sedikit memajukan wajahnya ke arah Naruto, memasang wajah meledek

"Itu salah mereka sendiri!" protes Naruto, "─mereka sudah menghina kakek! Mereka bilang kepribadian kakek sama buruknya dengan tingkah lakunya! Kan itu tidak benar!" tangan Naruto bergerak-gerak seolah mengekspresikan kekesalannya, apalagi mimiknya, mendukung. "─Kakekku memang tukang mabuk dan dipikirannya mesum kemana-mana, tapi kakek orangnya jujur dan bertanggung jawab! Hati kakek juga dermawan dan baik hati! Mereka hanya mengenal kakek dari luar saja tidak dari dalam! Kan itu keterlaluan, jika memang tidak tau apapun lebih baik jangan berkomentar!" Naruto berakhir emosi sendiri

Iruka tertawa-tawa melihat emosi Naruto yang keluar. Entah karena Iruka memang mengetahui sifat temperamental Naruto atau memang Naruto yang _cute_ , setiap kali Naruto emosi. Naruto tidak terkesan seram atau tegang. Melainkan terkesan lucu. Sifat kekanak-kanakan Naruto masih menempel utuh pada kepribadiannya. "Paman kenapa tertawa?" gerutu Naruto melihat Iruka malah tertawa tidak jelas.

"Haha, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku tertawa" kata Iruka di sela tertawanya, "─dari dulu, ketika kau sedang emosi sampai mengomel seperti ini, dimataku kau tidaklah galak ataupun menjengkelkan karena temperamenmu, tapi lucu. Dirimu begitu ekspresif dan menjiwai, jadi sikapmu terkesan kekanak-kanakan"

"Paman jangan mengejekkuuu!" protes Naruto, sebelah kakinya dihentakann, "─hari ini aku sudah kalah telak, jangan menambah emosiku paman!" gerutu Naruto. Mengingat dirinya tidak diperlakukan adil oleh Sakura dan selalu berada di posisi bawah dari penyita KTP

"Haha baik baik, aku minta maaf Naruto" kata Iruka, memberikan senyuman saat melirik ke Naruto. Naruto menggembungkan pipinya sebal. "Omong-omong, apa kau sudah mengingat masa kecilmu sebelum kecelakaan?" tanya Iruka

Naruto menggeleng pelan, "masih sama seperti dulu, semakin aku mengingatnya kepalaku semakin sakit dan pening. Seolah kepalaku akan pecah sampai aku terjatuh pingsan" kata Naruto sedikit mengecilkan suaranya yang bersedih. Padahal Naruto ingin sekali tau bagaimana wajah kedua orangtuanya dan juga bagaimana kehidupannya sebelum kecelakaan itu. Yang hanya bisa Naruto ingat adalah dia berada di rumah sakit tanpa ada memori sedikitpun.

Iruka mendengar ucapan Naruto merasa iba. Naruto sebenarnya bukanlah cucu kandung Jiraya. Naruto hanya ditemukan oleh Jiraya di tengah jalan saat tengah malam dengan hujan yang deras. Naruto mengeluarkan banyak sekali darah, terutama kepalanya. Jiraya bilang, hampir saja Naruto terkena geger otak karena benturan di kepalanya yang lumayan keras. Jiraya tidak tau apapun tentang Naruto saat itu, tapi dipastikan bahwa anak kecil ini bernama Naruto, karena terdapat sebuah gelang aluminium terukir nama NARUTO

Iruka menarik napasnya, Iruka ingin menceritakan semuanya tapi Jiraya melarangnya. Jiraya ingin memorinya yang hilanglah yang akan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada dalam dirinya. "Bersabarlah, nanti juga ingatanmu kembali" kata Iruka, tersenyum ketika menoleh ke Naruto, "Aku yakin cepat atau lambat, jika memang sudah saatnya kau pasti menemukan potongan puzle dari memorimu untuk bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang berada dalam dirimu"

"Aku juga berharap begitu" pandangan Naruto teralih ke jalanan yang gelap, "Aku ingin sekali tau bagaimana wajah kedua orangtuaku, siapa mereka, dimana mereka, bagaimana kondisinya. Kakek sangat pelit memberitahuku siapa kedua orangtuaku, padahalkan diantara ayah dan ibuku adalah anaknya kakek, iya kan paman?" Naruto memasang wajah mencari dukungan atas pendapatnya.

Sayangnya, Iruka hanya bisa tersenyum. "Oh ya Naruto" kepala Iruka maju-maju kebingungan melihat atas karena tidak menemukan nama jalan Konoha. "─Kok tidak ada nama Konoha ya?"

"Masa? Ada kok paman" Naruto ikut-ikutan memajukan kepalanya. Naruto memincingkan matanya, ada sebuah papan penunjuk jalan bertuliskan nama yang asing bagi Naruto.

"Apa masih jauh kali ya?" kaat Iruka

"Seharusnya sudah dari tadi paman, soalnya habis ambil kanan langsung kelihatan nama jalan Konoha" kata Naruto

"Ambil kanan?" Iruka menoleh ke Naruto, "Bukan lurus?"

Naruto melongo, "Paman jangan bilang ambil lurus" kata Naruto tersenyum kecut

"Paman ambil lurus, katamu lurus tadi" kata Iruka memasang wajah lugu

"Ih pamaaaaaan!" Naruto merengek kesal, "Aku bilang kan ambil kanan bukannya luruuuuuus!"

"Yang benar?" tanya Iruka malah memasang wajah pongo, "Yah berarti kita salah jalan dong!" kata Iruka mulai panik

"Ah paman bagaimana! Kan tadi jelas-jelas aku bilang ambil kanan! Aduuuuuh!" kaki Naruto dihentak-hentakan kesal. Ekspresi Naruto merengut-rengut kesal. Ini sudah malam, Naruto juga tidak kenal daerah ini.

"Terus kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Iruka kebingungan bercampur panik. Naruto jengkel kepada Iruka. Beginilah akibatnya jika mengobrol dengan Iruka, suka salah jalan!. Naruto mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tasnya, mencari jejak GPS-nya Kitsune.

"Kita ikuti saja peta di map ini, aku melacak GPS Kitsune" kata Naruto, memberikan instruksi kepada Iruka. Iruka pun tanpa ada basa-basi lagi mengikuti instruksi Naruto untuk berbalik arah.

Setelah memakain waktu dua kali lebih lama, akhirnya Naruto tiba di rumah. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada pamannya, pamannya melaju pergi untuk kembali pulang ke rumah sendiri. Naruto masuk ke dalam, suasana sepi semakin terasa sepi ditambah sunyi. Naruto membuka kamar tidur Kitsune dengan kunci serep, malaikat kesayangannya sudah tertidur pulas dibalik selimut yang menutupi dirinya sampai setengah wajahnya tenggalam. Naruto tersenyum lembut, mengusap kepala Kitsune lembut lalu mencium lembut kepala Kitsune. "Mimpi Indah tuan putri" bisik lembut Naruto tidak melepaskan senyumannya

Naruto melihat jam, sudah jam setenga dua. Ini semua gara-gara pamannya itu, jika tidak salah mengambil jalan mungkin Naruto akan sampai di rumah sekitar jam 1an. Naruto merasakan pegal-pegal di ototnya. Sebelah tangan Naruto memegang belakang lehernya dan memutar-mutarkan lehernya. Naruto berpikir mandi air hangat pasti akan merasa lebih baik.

Kamar mandi Naruto terdesain begitu sederhana. Hanya ada bak mandi, gayung, toilet duduk dan kaca kecil menggantung di dinding. Naruto harus menunggu 15 menit dulu untuk mandi air hangat. Sambil menunggu, Naruto tiduran di kasur sambil memainkan ponselnya. Bukan seperti orang kebanyakan yang sibuk mengecek jejaring sosial, Naruto sibuk bermain Clash of Kings. Naruto suka gregetan sendiri jika seseorang telah menyerang kastilnya dan membuatnya kalah telak. Bahkan sampai Naruto mengutuk siapapun yang membuatnya kalah telak tersebut.

Setelah menunggu sampai 15 menit, Naruto mulai membuat air panasnya untuk mandi di ember. Naruto pun mandi keramas untuk menghangatkan badan.

xxxxx

Waktu Naruto mandi, sama dengan waktu Sasuke mandi. Jarak rumah Sasuke sangatlah jauh dari kawasan umum. Kawasan rumah Sasuke adalah kawasan perumahan-perumahan super elit yang jarang berkomunikasi satu sama lain dan sangat terjaga keamanannya. Jika Naruto harus mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya dari ujung kepala dengan gayung, Sasuke hanya membutuhkan shower. Kepala Sasuke terdongak ke atas dengan mata yang terpejam, menikmati guyuran shower yang hangat.

Setelah selesai, Sasuke segera mengeringkan tubuh. Keluar dari kamar mandi, Sasuke hanya menggunakan sebuah handuk untuk menutupi bawahnya. Dada bidangnya yang sempurna terekspos kemana-mana. Tangannya bergerak mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk sambil melangkah menuju lemari untuk berpakaian.

xxxxx

Selesai mandi, Naruto malah hanya memakai dalaman saja ketika keluar dari kamar mandi. Mentang-mentang tidak ada orang, Naruto berpakaian sesuka hatinya. Dada yang sempurna, bokong yang ideal, kaki yang jenjang, perut yang masih ramping (meskipun sudah melahirkan), membuat setiap pria yang melihatnya ngiler untuk menyetubuhi Naruto. Tubuh Naruto masih terlihat tubuh-tubuh anak gadis SMA. Bagaimana bisa begitu?

Naruto tidak melakukan namanya diet ataupun perawatan. Yang hanya Naruto lakukan adalah lari sekencang-kencangnya setiap pagi karena selalu saja ada orang mesum yang menjahili Naruto dan bertarung dengan seorang pria atau preman yang mencari gara-gara maupun membela seseorang yang sedang dipalak ataupun tertindas oleh mereka. Karena itulah tubuh Naruto masih terlihat sempurna meskipun sudah pernah melahirkan dan makan banyak.

Ketika membuka lemari pakaian, Naruto melihat jas penyita KTP, "Oh iya aku lupa mengembalikan ini" Naruto mengambil jas penyita KTP yang digantung. Naruto melangkah menuju kasur, meletakan jas itu di atas kasur. Setelah memakai kemeja kebesaran dengan _hot pants_ , Naruto merangkak ke atas kasur. Duduk di dekat jas penyita KTP. Kakinya tersilang sambil mensilangkan kedua tangannya juga, tanda otak Naruto berpikir keras.

"Hmmm..." gumam Naruto, "─Bagaimana aku mengembalikannya?. Tidak mungkin aku menitipkannya ke Sakura, dia bisa curiga. 'Naruto, kenapa jas Sasuke ada di tanganmu'" Naruto mengikuti gaya bicara dan mimik wajah heran Sakura, "─pasti dia menanyakan begitu. Sakura itu orangnya kan gampang curigaan. Aaargghhh! Bagaimana iniiii!" Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang masih basah, "─apa aku langsung datangi dia secara pribadi?. Tapi aku kan tidak tau dimana rumahnya. Kantornya? Apalagi, aku tidak tau." Naruto semakin berbicara sendiri, "─apa yang harus kulakukan?... apa yang harus kulakukan?...hmmm..." mata Naruto bergerak melihat sekeliling kamarnya. Pandangannya terkunci di sebuah gulungan kertas kado sisa di samping lemarinya. "Itu dia!" Naruto menunjuk gulungan kertas sisa kado di depan sana, "─aku gunakan saja sebagai kado! Naruto...kau memang cemerlang!" Naruto senyum-senyum bangga sendiri.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto membungkus jas itu dengan kertas kado. Setelah membungkus dengan kertas kado, Naruto mencari sosok Sasuke di google. Banyak sekali hasilnya. Naruto pindah ke image untuk mencari wajah―dingin―brengsek―minta―ditinju.

 _Scroll_

 _Scroll_

 _Scroll_

Ketemu!

Naruto langsung masuk ke website yang mengupload foto Sasuke. Ditemukan sebuah profil Sasuke. "Dia seorang produser?" kata Naruto melihat jabatan yang dipegang Sasuke. "Hah. Pantas saja dia sombong sekali" gerutu Naruto, wajahnya cemberut total. Naruto tidak membaca banyak, hanya membaca dimana tempat Sasuke bekerja. Naruto masih belum sadar jika tempat bekerja Sasuke sama dengan tempat bekerja Sakura dan mempunyai marga yang sama dengan teman semasa kecilnya dulu, oleh karena itu Naruto main mencatat alamatnya di note ponselnya.

xxxxx

Keesokan paginya seperti biasa Kitsune berangkat tanpa membawa makan siang yang sudah dibuatkan oleh ibunya. Kitsune harus masuk sekolah karena tadi pagi seitar jam 7 wali kelasnya SMS untuk masuk hari ini jika memang tidak sakit. Kitsune sudah hampir mempunyai niat untuk berhenti sekolah, sudah tidak tahan lagi dibully oleh satu sekolahan. Alasan Kitsune untuk terus berjuang hanyalah karena guru favoritnya, Sasuke Uchiha. Entah kenapa Kitsune sangat menyukai Sasuke, meskipun pengajarannya tegas dan tanpa ampun jika memberikan sanksi. Sasuke juga selalu memperhatikan nilai Kitsune dan bahkan memberikan Kitsune soal cuma-cuma untuk memperdalam kemampuan Kitsune.

Sampai di kelas, Kitsune duduk diam memandang luar jendela dengan kepala tersanggah telapak tangannya. Sebelah telinganya dipasang headset yang memutar musik. Suasana kelas yang ribut, tidak terdengar oleh telinga Kitsune karena Kitsune terlalu mengabaikan keadaan sekelilingnya. Kelas Kitsune padahal sibuk membicarakan anak baru yang merupakan pindahan dari SMA elit. Mereka membayangkan pasti anak baru itu tampan, tubuhnya proposional, otaknya oke, sikapnya sempurna dan orang kaya.

Telinga Kitsune merasakan seseorang mencabut headtsetnya begitu saja. Saat ditengok siapa pelakunya, tidak lain tidak bukan adalah geng tukang bully. Kurotsuchi. Kitsune memandang kesal Kurotsuchi, kedua alisnya ditekuk tanda marah. "Pagi Kitsune" sapa Kurotsuchi dalam nada sok baik, "─kemarin kau kemana? Aku kira kau sakit jadi aku mengkhawatirkanmu" Kurotsuchi memasang senyum mencemooh. Kitsune mengabaikan Kurotsuchi dengan membuang lirikan sins lalu memasang headsetnya lagi. Baru saja headset dalam perjalanan untuk menancap ke telinga Kitsune, tangan Kurotsuchi menarik kasar headset Kitsune sampai ponsel Kitsune terjatuh ke lantai. Suara aduan ponsel dengan lantai membuat seluruh perhatian kelas terpusat pada Kitsune dan geng bully. "Hey, jangan mengabaikanku. Aku bertanya padamu anak sialan!" kata Kurotsuchi sinis sampai mentempeleng kepala Kitsune.

Kitsune jelas marah, tubuhnya berdiri dari duduknya, menghadap Kurotsuchi terang-terangan, memberikan tatapan amarah, mengeraskan rahang-rahang Kitsune, memberikan wajah menantang. Kurotsuchi hanya memandang meremehkan Kitsune, kedua temannya pun berdiri di samping kanan Kitsune. Jadi Kitsune terkepung oleh geng bully. Kurotsuchi tersenyum mencemooh.

"Apa kau? Mau menantangku?" kata Kurotsuchi sombong.

Kitsune menarik napasnya. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat-erat, ingin sekali meninju wajah Kurotschi. Tapi hal itu tidak bisa dilakukan oleh Kitsune. Kedua orang tua Kurotsuchi merupakan donatur tertinggi di sekolah SMA Konoha. Maka dari itu, Kitsune tidak berani mencari masalah, karena Kitsune tidak mau berpisah dengan guru bahasa inggrisnya.

Bel penyelamat menyelamatkan Kitsune. Suara bel membuat semua anak buru-buru kembali ke tempat karena jam pertama merupakan pelajaran bahasa inggris. "Kuurus kau nanti" kata Kurotsuchi sinis. Kitsune menarik napasnya lagi, mengatur emosi yang sudah menguap-nguap di pagi hari. Setelah mengambil ponselnya, Kitsune kembali duduk dan menaruh ponsel di laci. Untung saja saja layar ponsel Kitsune tidak pecah.

Seluruh murid menunggu dengan senang kedatangan guru tampan. Bahkan yang wanita pun buru-buru berdandan secantik mungkin pada kaca yang mereka bawa masing-masing, berharap bisa mendapatkan hati guru tampan. _Tap tap tap_. Suara langkah kaki sudah mulai terdengar. Tapi suara langkah kaki tersebut terdengar lebih dari satu orang. Para murid itu semakin menaruh harapan tinggi bahwa guru tampan membawa anak baru yang digosipkan mempunyai wajah tampan.

 _Greek_

Pintu terbuka. Sosok yang terlihat adalah...

...

...

...

...

Guru Gai

"Yaaaaaaaaah!" seluruh murid kecewa. Beberapa murid ada yang memukul meja kecewa. Yang wanita memutarkan kedua bola matanya. Kecuali Kitsune, biasa saja.

Guru Gai berdiri di mimbar membelakangi muridnya _. "Mammamiaaaaa! Guten Morgen Kids!"_ Gai memutar tubuhnya, kedua tangannya terbentang seperti di film Titanic. Wajahnya memberikan ekspresi bahagia konyol, menampilkan giginya yang bersinar kinclong kemana-mana. Murid-muridnya malah memasang wajah masam semua.

"Kenapa sensei di sini?! Kan bukan pelajaran sensei!" celetuk Konohamaru menggerutu. Gai malah tersenyum ─semakin menunjukan gigi-giginya yang kinclong kemana-mana─.

"Hahahaha!" Gai malah tertawa tidak jelas. "Apakah kalian semua merindukan sosokku yang keren ini?" Gai menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan kelima jemarinya dan setengah berkacang pinggang. Giginya juga masih dipamerkan

"TIDAK SAMA SEKALI!" kompak seluruh kelas emosi

Guru Gai memelas sedih, bibirnya melengkung ke bawah, tubuhnya membalik sehingga membelakangi murid-murid, sebelah tangannya menutupi kedua matanya, "Huhuhu...salah apa sensei kepada kalian..." Gai menjadi dramatis sendiri. Murid wanita memutarkan bola matanya lagi, beberapa ada yang bersender dengan lipatan tangan di depan dada sambil berdecih kesal, muid pria malah memasang wajah bete. "─selama ini sensei sudah memberikan yang terbaik...hiks..."

"ARRRGHHH! BERHENTI MAIN-MAIN SENSEI!" teriak emosi Tanishi sampai berdiri, "─SEBENTAR LAGI KAMI UTS, JANGAN MEMBUANG WAKTU!"

"Oh benar, UTS" Guru Gai kembali serius, badannya kembali menghadap murid-murid dan tegap serius. Murid-murid banyak menggerutu tidak jelas.

 _'Dasar gila'_ batin Kitsune

"─Sensei hanya memberitahu kalian bahwa hari ini ada pendatang baru" lanjut Gai

"Woooooo" sorak sebagian anak murid lelaki

" _Yesss_ haha" beberapa murid wanita girang sampai ada yang saling tos

"Segala hal yang ada di sini pasti masih asing baginya, jadi tolong kerjasamanya. _Oke kids_!" kata Gai kembali bersemangat

" _Haaa'i_!" kompak seluruh murid

"Silahkan masuk" kata Gai. Sosok pria rambut merah, wajah tampan seperti dugaan, membuat para wanita dan lelaki terkagum-kagum. Pria rambut merah ini tinggi dan mengumbarkan senyuman saat berdiri di depan. Kitsune mengkerutkan kening, pra itu adalah pria yang melempar bola basket ke kepalanya kemarin siang.

"Sasori, tinggal di jalan Kirigakure blok B nomor 67. Pindahan dari SMA Kirigakure, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya" Sasori sedikit tersenyum. Seluruh wanita senyum-senyum genit, bahkan saling colek-colek. Sasori memandang satu persatu calon teman sekelasnya, pandangannya terkunci pada seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan kumis di pipi. Gadis manis yang dia ditemui kemarin sore. Sasori memberikan senyuman gentle, tapi gadis manis itu hanya memasang wajah dingin.

"Selamat datang selamat datang!" _prok prok prok_. Sambut Konohamaru. Tepukan tangan Konohamaru diikuti oleh seluruh kelas.

"Silahkan duduk di tempat yang kosong tampan" kata Gai. Sasori membungkuk hormat sebelum melangkah duduk di samping Kitsune yang memang duduk sendiri. Sasori terkagum dalam hati, wajah gadis ini jauh lebih manis jika dilihat dari dekat. "Kita bertemu lagi, maaf ya atas─"

"Dalam KBM dilarang berbicara" kata Kitsune tanpa menoleh ke Sasori. Sasori terdiam ketika ucapannya di potong, tapi berubah tersenyum kecil lagi. Sasori tidak mempermasalahkannya. Padahal biasanya Sasori akan marah jika ucapannya dipotong oleh orang lain. Yah mungkin karena wajah gadis ini sangat manis di mata Sasori

"Sensei rasa, sudah saatnya sensei pergi. Baik-baiklah dengan anak baru. Ini agak mengharukan harus ber─"

"SUDAH CEPAT PERGI SENSEI!" usir kompak seluruh murid.

"Baik baik" kata Gai cemberut. "Sampai jumpa lagi _see you next tiiiime_ ~" kataGai melambai tangan sok selebritis sambil melangkah ke luar kelas. Masuk anak baru membuat beberapa siswa penasaran dengan sosoknya. Meja Sasori dikelilingi oleh anak-anak, ini membuat Kitsune risih. Kitsune kembali memasang headsetnya untuk menghindari kebrisikan dari kumpulan anak-anak kepo terhadap Sasori

"Sasori, kenapa kau pindah ke sini? Kan SMA Kirigakure sudah bagus" tanya Konohamaru, duduk di atas meja.

"Aku hanya bosan" kata Sasori

"Bosan?" kompak semuanya yang menggerubungi Sasori

"Kau bisa bosan terhadap SMA dan pindah dengan mudah?" tanya Kurotsuchi

"Hm" kata Sasori singkat

"Wah...Sasori kau memang sesuatu" kata Tanishi memuji kagum. Sasori dilontar pertanyaan ini itu bagaikan berhadapan dengan para wartawan pers. Sasori tidak mendengar sedikitpun suara dari calon teman sebangkunya. Gadis ini sepertinya cuek dan pendiam. Padahal bisa saja gadis ini paling banyak menanyakan hal pada Sasori karena merupakan calon teman sebangku.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara bariton yang berdeham. "Ehem!" semua anak panik kelabakan untuk duduk di bangku masing-masing. Guru itu tidak lain adalah Sasuke. Sasuke masuk berdiri di mimbar setelah menaruh sebuah laptop di meja guru.

" _Attention"_ kata ketua kelas. Semua orang berdiri tegap. " _Greeting"_ lanjut ketua kelas

" _Morning sir_ " kompak seluruh kelas sambil membungkuk hormat

 _"Morning. Sit down please_ " kata Sasuke sambil membuka buku absen. Seluruh murid kembali duduk. " _Who's absent?"_ tanya Sasuke lagi sambil mengambil pulpen di saku luar jasnya yang sengaja di cantelin

" _Complete sir_ " kata ketua kelas

" _Alright_ " kata Sasuke memberikan tanda centang di samping tanggal bertanda seluruh murid nihil. Sasuke melihat sekeliling, Kitsune akihurnya masuk. Tapi di samping Kitsune terdapat wajah baru. " _You the red hair. Stand up and introduce yourself to me please_ " kata Sasuke. Sasori berdiri dari bangkunya. " _In english. Speak in english_ " tambah Sasuke sebelum Sasori memperkenalkan diri.

 _"My name's Sasori. The newbie from Kirigakure's high school. Nice to meet you sir_ " kata Sasori membungkuk hormat

" _The address?"_ tanya Sasuke

" _Kirigakure street blok B number 67 sir_ " kata Sasori.

" _Alright. Thanks_ " kata Sasuke, tidak peduli alasan apa yang membuat Sasori pindah ke SMA Konoha. Sasori membungkuk hormat sebelum kembali duduk. _"Class president, the report please_ " kata Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju meja guru untuk duduk. Setelah Sasuke dalam posisinya, ketua kelas memberikan sebuah kertas binder berisi nama-nama anggota seluruh kelompok. Sasuke membaca setiap nama yang ada di kelompok. Aah, ini membuat Sasuke kesal. Lagi-lagi Kitsune menjadi di orang yang berpresentasi, mentang-mentang Kitsune lancar berbahasa inggris. Sasuke tidak protes ataupun menegur, melainkan Sasuke memberikan poin banyak di rapot Kitsune.

"Untuk anak baru" kata Sasuke, melihat Sasori sambil berdiri, "─pengajaran saya mungkin sedikit berbeda dengan gurumu di sekolah sebelumnya. _Therefore_ , kamu harus bisa beradaptasi dengan pengajaran saya. Saya tidak berdasarkan buku. Saya memberikan sedikit catatan dan sisanya latihan soal dari saya sendiri. Jika kamu ingin mendapatkan nilai tinggi di rapot, turuti apa yang saya katakan. Saya tidak memaksakan kamu untuk patuh pada aturan saya. Jika kamu tidak senang, saya mengizinkanmu untuk keluar dari pelajaran saya. _Got it_?" kata Sasuke memberikan penjelasan pada Sasori

" _Yes Sir_ " kata Sasori, menganggukan kepala

" _Alright_. Kembali ke kelompok. _For the newbie_ , kamu akan masuk ke dalam kelompok yang kurang satu orang yaitu kelompok 5. Dalam laptop saya, sudah tersedia lima cerita berbeda untuk masing-masing kelompok. Cerita yang dibawakan berdurasi sekitar 10 menit. Tugas kalian menceritakan kembali cerita yang telah diputar dalam laptop saya. Saya akan menguji pendengaran kalian dan sampai mana kalian menangkap informasi dari apa yang kalian dengar. Catatan untuk kalian: cerita yang disiapkan bukanlah cerita anak-anak, cerita novel ataupun cerpen. Ini adalah sebuah cerita singkat yang merupakan kisah nyata dari setiap tokoh di dunia. _Hear and pay attention carefully_. _Just once, no reply. Got it_?" kata Sasuke menjelaskan peraturannya

" _Yes sir..."_ kata seluruh murid melesu. Semua merasa berat untuk menjalaninya. Jika guru tampan bilang _Just once, no reply_ berarti ini bukanlah pengambilan nilai biasa seperti kemarin, ini adalah pengambilan nilai untuk bonus poin. Jika mendapatkan bonus poin yang tinggi, maka nilai rapot akan tinggi. Contohnya saja jika nilai rapot aslinya hanya mendapat 60, sementara setiap pengambilan bonus poin bisa mengumpulkan poin sebanyak 20, maka di rapot akan mendapat nilai 80. Namun sayangnya sangat sulit mendapatkan bonus poin dalam jumlah yang tinggi.

xxxxx

Di restoran, baru saja Naruto melangkah masuk Genma langsung menyerbu Naruto. Kedua tangan Genma langsung menjepit tubuh Naruto. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Dimana rasa sakitmu?" tanya Genma khawatir. Naruto kedip-kedip kebingungan

"Aku baik-baik saja manager" kata Naruto polos

"Ayolah tidak usah berbohong" Genma menurunkan kedua tangannya, "─Kemarin seorang pria datang langsung kepadaku, dia bilang kau anemia dan pingsan. Pulanglah..aku tidak ingin menyiksamu" kata Genma memegang bahu Naruto.

Naruto berpikir, seorang pria? Kemarin?. Bola mata Naruto bergeser-geser melihat atas, mengingat kejadian kemarin.

 ** _"Kau libur" kata Sasuke sambil menarik Naruto menuju mobilnya_**

Aaah, si penyita KTP. Lagi-lagi membuat masalah dengan Naruto. Naruto memasang wajah sebal mengingat berita ngaco ini ulahnya penyita KTP. Benar-benar membawa masalah si _teme_ orang kaya itu. "Aah kemarin itu saya ada sedikit masalah yang membuat perasaan saya kacau. Saya tidak menderita anemia kok manager, jangan mendengarkan perkataan pria itu kemarin. Dia itu cowok gila yang keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa, makanya saya ditarik keluar olehnya di jam kerja dan dipaksa suruh pulang... Hiiih! Saya sampai merinding bagaimana dia berbicara pada saya waktu itu. Untung saja saya tidak diapa-apakan olehnya. Benar-benar gila pria itu!" Mimik dan gestur gerakan tangan Naruto terlalu ekspresif dan menjiwai kata-katanya, sehingga Genma percaya cerita karangan Naruto "─Saya ini baik-baik saja manager, sungguh!" Naruto menggangguk sekali untuk mendukung perkataannya. "Maaf ya manager, saya bersikap semena-mena. Tidak izin pada manager terlebih dahulu... Maafkan saya maafkan saya" Naruto membungkuk-bungkuk meminta maaf

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, tapi apa memang kau yakin bahwa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Genma khawatir

"Tentu saja! Saya ini Uzumaki Naruto, orang terkuat sepanjang sejarah!" kata Naruto bersemangat. Genma tersenyum, wanita ini memang selalu meluluhkan hatinya. Genma sudah tidak sabar menantikan hari festial kembang api lusa nanti. Genma ingin membuat wanita ini menjadi miliknya dan hidup bersamanya. Genma ingin wanita ini memberikan sebuah keturunan yang sangat manis dan periang serta pekerja keras setiap saat. Membayangkan betapa bahagianya rumah tangga Genma dengan Naruto membuat Genma semakin semangat menjalani hari-harinya.

"Dasar kau ini" kata Genma tertawa kecil sampai mengacak-ngacak poni Naruto. "─Jika kau memang berkata begitu aku izinkan. Ceritakan saja apa keluhan masalahmu, aku siap mendengarkannya" Gena tersenyum

"Siap kapten!" Naruto bersemangat sambil hormat bendera. "Terimakasih banyak!" Naruto membungkuk hormat

"Selamat bekerja Nyonya Uzumaki" kata Genma memberikan senyuman

" _Ha'i_!" Naruto masih bersemangat. Genma memberikan senyum lagi lalu melangkah menuju kantornya. Di belakang Genma, Naruto menghela nafasnya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar jika harus mengatakan kebohongan. Naruto berharap dia bisa bertemu dengan penyita KTP secara personal, supaya Naruto bisa menghajar penyita KTP yang telah membuat berita ngaco ini.

Naruto setelah ganti baju dan menaruh paper bag yang berisi jas Sasuke di dalam loker, kaca jendela seperti biasa Naruto bersihkan dengan kain lap dan penyemprot kaca. Tangan Naruto mengelap kaca berputar-putar sampai kaca itu bening.

xxxxx

Di kelas..

Setelah 4 kelopok telah mendapatkan bonus pointnya, sekarang giliran kelompok paling akhir. Kelompok 5. Kelompok ini terdiri dari Kitsune, Sasori, Tanisi, Konohamaru dan Kurotsuchi. Sasuke yang duduk di bangku guru, tinggal memencet tombol play di sebuah video. Sepanjang video itu diputar, Sasuke duduk bersandar sambil memainkan pulpen yang pandangannya terpaku pada sosok Kitsune. Gadis kecil itu, mendapatkan paras mirip wajah ibunya dan juga tinggi badannya. Hanya saja mata dan rambutnya bukan milik Naruto. Mata dan rambut Kitsune berwarna hitam.

Tunggu dulu

Ada yang mengganjal di sini. Kitsune diperkirakan berumur 15 tahun, dan Naruto pasti berumur sama dengan Sasuke, 33 tahun. Ini mempunyai arti bahwa Naruto sudah memiliki anak saat umur 18 tahun. Mata Sasuke memandang arah bawah, bepikir menganalisa. Otak Sasuke mengingatkan diri Sasuke terhadap suatu hal.

 ** _"Penjelasan..? Apa kau berniat meminta ku kembali padamu dari penjelasanmu..? Kau pikir aku ini apa..? Kau sudah meninggalkanku..! Kau sudah memberikanku kehidupan yang menyakitkan..! Kau bahkan telah memberikan luka pada seseorang yang tidak bersalah..!"_**

Benar. Sai kemungkinan adalah mantan kekasih Naruto. Mata dan rambutnya memang mirip dengan miliknya Sai. Tapi sebuah kemiripan tidak menjamin adanya hubungan darah. Sasuke kembali memperhatikan Kitsune. Di sekolah ini beredar rumor jika Kitsune tidak memiliki seorang ayah. Sementara gerak gerik Sai waktu itu jelas sekali ingin membuat nyonya pengutang kembali padanya. Ada dua kemungkinan bisa terjadi.

1\. Jika Kitsune kehilangan ayahnya karena meninggal, berarti Sai bukanlah sosok ayahnya. Sai hanyalah mantan nyonya pengutang yang hanya menginginkan kembali cinta nyonya pengutang karena menyesal telah memutuskan hubungannya dengan nyonya pengutang

2\. Sosok ayahnya Kitsune, memang orangnya adalah Sai. Sai mungkin meninggalkan nyonya pengutang yang sedang mengandung karena perbedaan derajat mereka.

 ** _"Apapun yang kau dengar..., apapun yang kau lihat..., anggaplah semuanya tidak terjadi. Kau tau kan maksudku? Status sosial dan reputasi"_**

Kalimat itu, adalah kuncinya. Tapi...apa?

Sasuke mengspekulasi hal ini 30:70. Tapi meskipun ucapan itu menjurus ke nomor 2, Sasuke belum bisa begitu saja men- _judge_ Sai. Terkadang hal yang kemungkinan kecil adalah jawabannya.

Memikirkan hal ini, membuat Sasuke frustasi. Sudahlah. Bukannya Sasuke sudah bertekad untuk tidak memikirkan nyonya pengutang?. Jadi untuk apa Sasuke pusing-pusing menganalisa sosok ayah Kitsune. Yang terpenting bagi Sasuke adalah Kitsune terus berkembang dalam bakatnya dan mampu memenuhi kriteria calon mahasiswa beasiswa yang akan disponsori langsung oleh Sasuke serta mendapatkan Kitsune di perusahaan klan Uchiha supaya klan Uchiha bisa terus meraih posisi teratas dengan bakat dan otak cemerlang Kitsune.

Video pun berhenti. Durasi selama 10 menit telah habis. " _Ten minutes_ " kata Sasuke yang artinya, memberikan kelompok waktu 10 menit untuk bersiap-siap. Semua kelompok hanya mengandalkan Kitsune seorang. Mereka semua berdiskusi.

"Ayo Kitsune _fighting!_ Kau bisa Kitsune!" bisik Konohamaru

"Pasti pasti! Gunakan otak cemerlangmu Kitsune!" bisik Tanishi

"Aku akan membantumu jika kau mengalami kesulitan nanti" kata Sasori

"Semangat" kata Kurotsuchi acuh tak acuh.

Kitsune mengabaikan semua ucapan satu kelompoknya. Ini memang menyebalkan, di grup kelas tiba-tiba saja namanya dimasukan ke dalam kelompok 5 dan mendapat bagian presentasi tanpa seizinnya terlebih dahulu (padahal sebelum ditentukan, banyak yang rebutan untuk menjadi satu kelompok dengan Kitsune). Tapi di sisi lain, Kitsune mendapat sebuah keuntungan besar. Dirinya hampir selalu mendapatkan nilai 100 di rapot oleh guru tampan. Kitsune yakin, Sasuke sensei telah mengetahui jika Kitsune selalu mendapatkan ketidakadilan dari pembagian tugas ini. Kitsune hanya sibuk membaca poin-poin penting yang dia catat saat mendengarkan tadi.

" _Times up_ " kata Sasuke.

Kistune segera bangkit dari duduknya. Melangkah ke depan untuk mempresentasikannya tanpa membawa catatan apapun. " _Kitsune from the 5th team. I'll retell the story but i wont make it as same as the original. I just make it become like a summary._

 _Microsoft cofounder and world's richest man Bill Gates is universally revered today as one of the greatest philanthropists. But it wasnt always that way. Gate's public persona has undergone a huge transformation in the 39 years that Microsoft has been around. At first..._ " Kitsune menjelaskan semuanya. Poin poin yang dia catat, dirangkai dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Sangat lancar dan tidak terbata-bata, bagaikan orang yang sudah terbiasa melakukan hal spontan dalam berbicara bahasa inggris. Kemampuan Kitsune membuat Sasori terpukau. Tidak hanya manis, tapi juga berbakat dan pintar. Sasori tersenyum, sepertinya gadis kecil itu telah membuat Sasori jatuh cinta pada pandangan kedua. " _...when Redditor briannnf asked him a question, Bill Gates just said: "I do the dishes every night─ other people volunteer but i like the way i do it"_. _That's the 4 great stories about Bill Gates that Show what it was really like to work with him_ " Kitsune mengakhiri presentasinya dengan bungkukan hormat.

 _Prok prok prok._ Tepuk tangan meriah menjalar ke seluruh ruangan. Sang jenius berhasil menjalankan misinya.

" _Perfect. Good Job, thank you so much_ " kata Sasuke memuji. Kitsune memberi hormat pada Sasuke sebelum melangkah ke tempat duduknya lagi. Sasuke memberikan poin kelompok 5 sebanyak 8 poin, sementara Kitsune mendapat poin 10 sendiri.

" _Alright_ " Sasuke berdiri setelah membereskan barang-barangnya. "─Besok akan membahas sebuah kalimat. Lalu pertemuan berikutnya akan ada latihan soal untuk UTS nanti. Jangan sampai ada yang tidak masuk kecuali sakit, jika ingin mendapatkan nilai UTS tinggi"

" _Yes sir_!" kompak seluruh kelas

 _Teeet teeet teeeet_

Bel tepat berbunyi. "Kelas bubar" kata Sasuke dilanjut melangkah pergi meninggalkan kelas

" _Thank you so much sir_!" kompak seluruh murid sebelum Sasuke benar-benar keluar

 _"You're welcome_ " kata Sasuke sambil terus melangkah. Anak-anak kembali ribut karena perut mereka berdendang untuk diisi makanan. Kitsune tanpa membereskan barang-barangnya langsung menyusul Sasuke.

"Sasuke sensei!" panggilnya. Sasuke berhenti melangkah lalu menoleh ke belakang. "Sensei, apakah sensei ada waktu? Ada beberapa soal yang ingin aku tanyakan" kata Kitsune.

"Kalau kau mau menunggu besok, aku bersedia. Sekarang aku harus mengunjungi suatu tempat" kata Sasuke

"Begitu, baik sensei. Terimakasih banyak, besok sensei bisanya jam berapa?" tanya Kitsune

"Setelah aku pulang kerja. Palingan sekitar jam 5" kata Sasuke

"Tapi sensei, di jam segitu perpustakaan hanya boleh dipakai oleh murid yang kelasnya mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan. Selain itu tidak boleh ada yang memasukinya" kata Kitsune

"Aku bisa ke rumahmu atau kau bisa ke rumahku. Lihat besok saja" kata Sasuke

"Baik sensei" kata Kitsune mengangguk mengerti

"Aku duluan" kata Sasuke

" _Ha'i_. Hati-hati di jalan sensei dan terimakasih banyak" kata Kitsune membungkuk hormat.

"Hm" Sasuke menganggukan kepala lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

xxxxx

Sepperti biasa, jam istirahat Sasuke dan Naruko sama-sama keluar sekolah untuk menjalani profesi asli mereka. Berbeda dengan Sai, dia keluar sekolah untuk menemui kekasih hatinya. Sai menunggu Naruto di pinggir jalan depan restoran Genma. Sai tersenyum melihat betapa ceria dan semangatnya Naruto melayani para pelanggan. Sai akan menunggu Naruto keluar dan memberitahu Naruto untuk menghilangkan kesalahpahaman Naruto terhadap dirinya

Jarum jam tangan Sai menunjukan angka 14:00. Di waktu inilah Naruto keluar dari restirannya. Di tangan Naruto, Sai melihat sebuah paper bag. Paper bag itu diabaikan oleh Sai, tangan Sai langsung mematikan AC dan turun dari mobil. "Naruto!" panggil Sai saat kakinya melangkah mendekati Naruto yang berjalan menuju halte bis. Kepala Naruto menoleh, ekspresinta terkejut melihat Sai, Naruto langsung mempercepat langkahnya. Sai buru-buru mendekati Naruto, menangkap lengannya, "Naruto─"

"Jangan sentuh aku!" tepis kasar Naruto langsung dilajut langkah kaki yang cepat untuk segera meninggalkan Sai.

Sai mengira Naruto masih tidak mau mendengarkannya. Sai tidak punya waktu lagi untuk menunggu Naruto supaya dia mau mendengarkan penjelasan Sai. Sai memutuskan untuk berbuat nekat. Sai membuat dirinya menghalangi jalan Naruto untuk berlutut di hadapan Naruto. Aksi nekat Sai mampu membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, matanya membelak lebar karena terkejut. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalangpun berbisik-bisik sampai ada yang berhenti melangkah memperhatikan Sai dan Naruto

"Naruto...aku benar-benar mohon padamu...tolong dengarkan aku...aku tidak akan berdiri maupun berhenti sampai kau mendengarkan sebuah penjelasanku" kata Sai, kepalanya terdongak untuk melihat wajah Naruto. Naruto hanya diam membeku syok. "Aku tidak peduli apapun hasilnya...aku hanya ingin kau mendengarkannya. Aku sungguh memohon padamu...dengarkan penjelasanku yang kusimpan selama 15 tahun" kata Sai melembut.

Naruto bingung, apa yang harus Naruto lakukan?

 **TBC**

* * *

Senpaaaaai, maaf baru update sekarang:(, wifi lagi gaada, jadi saya gak update, sebenernya saya update juga di wattpad, tapi saya gabisa buka ff di hp:(, mohon maaf senpai:(, sebagai gantinya saya update dua chap sekaligus hehehe:D

Anak rajin beli tupai  
Nama Tupainya adalah Tini  
wahai para senpai  
Bagaimaan cerita ini?:D

Mau review senpai:D

See you next time senpai:D


	5. Chapter 5

**True Love chapter 5 (Sekuel If a Little bit Sooner)**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasufemNaru dengan orang ke tiganya Sai.**

 **Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Naruko, Sakura (33 tahun)**

 **Itachi (35 tahun)**

 **Kurama (34 tahun)**

 **Kitsune, Sasori (15 tahun)**

Perkenalkan, saya integraleksponen. Ini cerita saya, silahkan membaca dan enjoy:D

Gelang perak beli di Kenya  
Belinya lewat di pedagang mahir  
Senpai makasih atas reviewnya  
Semoga tetap review sampai akhir

Selamat membaca senpai:D

 **Banyak Typo!**

 **WARNING: implisit Yaoi? Shonen-ai? ItachixKurama!**

 **Terdapat bahasa kasar tanpa sensor**

 _Prok prok prok._ Tepuk tangan meriah menjalar ke seluruh ruangan. Sang jenius berhasil menjalankan misinya.

" _Perfect. Good Job, thank you so much_ " kata Sasuke memuji. Kitsune memberi hormat pada Sasuke sebelum melangkah ke tempat duduknya lagi. Sasuke memberikan poin kelompok 5 sebanyak 8 poin, sementara Kitsune mendapat poin 10 sendiri.

" _Alright_ " Sasuke berdiri setelah membereskan barang-barangnya. "─Besok akan membahas sebuah kalimat. Lalu pertemuan berikutnya akan ada latihan soal untuk UTS nanti. Jangan sampai ada yang tidak masuk kecuali sakit, jika ingin mendapatkan nilai UTS tinggi"

" _Yes sir_!" kompak seluruh kelas

 _Teeet teeet teeeet_

Bel tepat berbunyi. "Kelas bubar" kata Sasuke dilanjut melangkah pergi meninggalkan kelas

" _Thank you so much sir_!" kompak seluruh murid sebelum Sasuke benar-benar keluar

 _"You're welcome_ " kata Sasuke sambil terus melangkah. Anak-anak kembali ribut karena perut mereka berdendang untuk diisi makanan. Kitsune tanpa membereskan barang-barangnya langsung menyusul Sasuke. Melihat Kitsune yang langsung berlari keluar mengejar seseorang, membuat kepala Sasori mengikuti kemana Kitsune pergi. Gadis itu benar-benar unik di mata Sasori. Tubuhnya mungil ─pendek tapi langsing─, kulitnya putih pucat dengan tiga garis pipi seperti kumis. Gadis kecil itu mungkin hanyalah setinggi dadanya Sasori, atau mungkin lebih pendek lagi?Yah itu tidak dipedulikan bagi Sasori. Selama menarik bagi Sasori, semunya pasti baik-baik saja.

Tangan Sasori bergerak membereskan barang-barangnya. Buku-buku yang dia dapat masih baru semua dan terlihat kaku. Padahal dalam batin, buku-buku yang dia terima sebagai anak SMA Konoha tidak ada satupun yang akan berguna baginya. Sasori tidak perlu memperlukan buku-buku sampah ini, susah payah belajar hanya untuk mendapat nilai tinggi? Membosankan. Masuk ke sekolah SMA biasa seperti ini, berpindah-pindah SMA tanpa terprediksi kapan, bukanlah hal tabu bagi Sasori.

"Sasori ayo makan siang bersama" ajak Konohamaru sambil merangkul Sasori yang baru saja membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Hm" kata Sasori mengangguk kecil. Sasori dirangkul oleh Konohamaru, di samping Konohamaru ada Tanishi juga. Saat akan melewati ambang pintu, Sasori berpapasan dengan Kitsune. Mata Sasori melirik wajah Kitsune, tapi Kitsune bersikap mengabaikan orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Gadis itu, sepertinya akan memberikan sebuah hal baru bagi Sasori. Meskpun Sasori tidak berniat untuk menjalin hubungan dengan gadis itu.

 ** _Flashback 1 bulan sebelum masuk SMA Konoha_**

 ** _Kamar remaja cowok yang luas, terdapat fasilitas yang lengkap. Ada sebuah kasur king size, biola, gitar, TV yang menyatu dengan tembok, dan sofa panjang berwarna krem kulit yang menghadap arah jendela. Di kasur king size itu terbaring tubuh anak remaja tampan. Kedua tangannya melempar tangkap bola basket ke atas. Pandangan mata pria itu dingin dan wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Pikiran dan hati remaja ini penuh dengan masa lalu yang kelam. Kejadian yang diluar dugaannya bisa terjadi. Apalagi pelaku yang membuat peristiwa itu adalah orang yang paling terdekat dan disayang satu-satunya oleh Sasori._**

 ** _Tap tap tap_**

 ** _Seseorang masuk ke kamar Sasori berpakaian jas hitam. Sasori tidaklah marah ataupun kesal kedatangan seseorang tanpa ada suara ketukan pintu. Jarak pintu kamar Sasori dengan ruangan tidurnya lumayan jauh. Bentuk kamar Sasori bagaikan lorong yang digabungkan dengan berbagai blok blok seperti cabang-cabang pohon. "Tuan Muda Anda dipanggil ketua" kata om-om berjas hitam tersebut. Sasori masih melempar bola itu._**

 ** _Lempar_**

 ** _Tangkap_**

 ** _Lempar_**

 ** _Tangkap_**

 ** _Ketika bola basket ada di tangan Sasori, kedua tangan Sasori masih terangkat dalam posisi akan melempar ke atas lagi, matanya melirik pelayannya. Sasori membuat tubuhnya bangun duduk, tangannya bergerak untuk melempar bola basketnya ke keranjang bola di ujung sana. DI ranjang itu terdapat banyak sekali bola basket yang berbagai macam merk-merk ternama. Bola yang baru saja dipakai oleh Sasori, masuk ke dalam keranjang bergabung kembali dengan bola lainnya. Kedua kaki Sasori mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk menemui orang yang mencarinya. Di belakang Sasori, diikuti oleh pelayannya._**

 ** _Sasori setelah keluar dari kamarnya, dia turun tangga yang berbentuk spiral. Setelah anak tangga habis, Sasori melangkah menuju keluar rumah yang di depan sana sudah tersiap sebuah mobil hitam yang kacanya super gelap. Pintu mobil itu dibukakan oleh seorang supir. Saat Sasori dipastikan sudah duduk di dalam, supir itu menutup pintu baru dirinya masuk ke dalam mobil._**

 ** _Sasori diantar oleh supirnya ke suatu toko butik yang berada di sisi jalan kota pusat perbelanjaan Tokyo. Keluar dari mobil, pintu kaca dibukakan oleh pelayan toko. Seolah mengerti kedatangan Sasori, pelayan toko itu membungkuk hormat terlebih dahulu sebelum mengantar Sasori ke bagian kantor manager. Di dalam kantor manager, Sasori bertemu dengan wanita cantik yang memakai jepit rambut berbentuk bunga warna ungu. Wanita itu berdiri dari duduknya ketika melihat Sasori masuk. "Kau pasti terganggu ya di jam malammu yang senggang ini" kata wanita itu tersenyum lembut pada Sasori yang berumur 15 tahun sambil berjalan menuju sebuah kotak brangkas di sudut ruangannya_**

 ** _"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak terganggu. Kenapa ketua mau memanggilku?" tanya Sasori mengikuti arah kemana wanita itu melangkah_**

 ** _"Ada tugas baru untukmu" wanita itu berhasil membuka kotak brangkas yang menyatu dengan tembok setelah memberikan kelima jarinya dan lidahnya untuk dideteksi. Tangan wanita itu masuk ke dalam brangkas dan bergerak ke langit-langit brangkas untuk menyentuh sebuah kaca kecil yang mirip dengan layar smartphone._**

 ** _"Oh...begitu" kata Sasori tidak banyak bicara. Memperlihatkan aksi wanita itu dengan diam dan tenang. Lalu meja kerja wanita itu bergeser ke kanan yang dilajut keluar sebuah dinding lift yang berbentuk tabung di satu tempat. Lift berbentuk tabung itu membuka pintu untuk mempersilahkan tamunya masuk._**

 ** _"Masuklah" kata Konan menyuruh Sasori masuk. Sasori menganggukan kepalanya sebelum masuk ke lift itu. Kecanggihan teknologi yang Sasori lihat bukanlah hal baru baginya. Sudah dari kecil Sasori melihat kecanggihan kecanggihan teknologi, bahkan Sasori sudah menggunakan kecanggihan teknologi sejak dirinya kecil._**

 ** _Setelah sampai di tujuan, lift berhenti dan membuka pintunya. Sasori tiba di sebuah ruangan gelap berbentuk lorong. Sasori menelusuri lorong itu, tidak penasaran maupun kebingungan. Lorong ini sudah sangat biasa bagi Sasori. Waktu menghabiskan sekitar 5 menit, Sasori bertemu dengan sebuah pintu besi bercampur alumunium. Hanya melalui sensor kaki, pintu itu terbuka. Ruangan klasik terlihat. Tidak banyak barang, hanya ada sebuah meja dengan kursi raja di depan jendela. Di meja tersebut, bersandar seorang pria memegang segelas wine._**

 ** _Sasori menganggukan kepala hormat. Tatapan pria itu tajam wajahnya dingin tidak berekspresi dan wajahnya penuh dengan tindikan. Tubuh pria itu memakai kemeja biru muda sangat rapi dengan dasi abu-abu dan rompi jas. "Selamat malam Tuan" sapa Sasori_**

 ** _"Duduklah" kata pria itu, sebelah tangannya terangkat menunjuk sopan ke arah sofa untuk mempersilahkan Sasori duduk di sofa yang mengelilingi meja kaca. Pria itu mengambil sebuah map dari mejanya dan menyerahkan map itu setelah duduk berhadapan dengan Sasori. Sasori melihat map itu beberapa detik sebelum mengambilnya. "Kau akan pindah ke SMA Konoha. Itu adalah data-data yang harus kau serahkan ke SMA Konoha" sambung pria itu. Sasori melihat isi map coklat yang ada di genggamannya._**

 ** _"Kenapa di sini tidak ada target?" tanya Sasori heran, setelah melihat beberapa berkas_**

 ** _"Itulah tugasmu, mencari taget kita. Kyuubi meminta untuk mencari orang yang masuk ke dalam golongan Anonnymous. Zetsu dan Obito memprediksi kemungkinan besar orang Anonnymous ada di SMA Konoha. Cari siapa orang itu dan bagaimana caranya kita menghubunginya tanpa harus bertatap muka. Jagalah sikapmu dan langkahmu. Orang-orang itu adalah orang yang berbahaya dan mempunyai insting yang tajam. Jangan sampai kau tertangkap perangkap mereka sehingga memberi celah bagi mereka untuk mengetahui siapa identitasmu sebenarnya" kata pria itu menjelaskan aturan dan tugas yang diberikan_**

 ** _"Anonnymous itu orang Hacker kan?" kata Sasori memastikan kesimpulan di pikirannya_**

 ** _"Benar. Aku tidak tau apa rencana Kyuubi, dia hanya bilang bantu dia untuk menemukan orang ini sebelum waktu berjalan semakin jauh" kata pria itu. Sasori memandang beberapa detik pria di depannya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke dalam berkas-berkas palsu ini. Sasori rasa dirinya sedikit mengetahu alasan Kyuubi jika didasarkan pada masa lalu Sasori_**

 ** _"Hanya diam dan memperhatikan atau ada lagi yang harus kupatuhi?" tanya Sasori_**

 ** _"Tidak ada. Bersikaplah seperti murid lainnya, polos dan bodoh. Jangan menonjol ataupun berbuat sembrono. Waktumu tiga bulan. Jika kau gagal, kau tau resikonya" kata pria itu. Sasori tidak melepaskan pandangannya ke berkas-berkas palsu ini. Ini diakui oleh Sasori merupakan tugas tersulit yang pernah dia dapatkan. Mencari orang Anonnymous, orang paling misterius di dunia, bagaikan mencari jarum kecil di hutan rimba. Salah langkah, bisa mencelakakan diri sendiri. Tapi dibandingkan masuk ke perangkap orang Anonnymous itu sendiri, lebih baik mendapat sanksi dari ketuanya. Meskipun sanksi itu membuat Sasori menderita setengah hidup._**

 ** _"Aku mengerti" kata Sasori lalu dilanjut memasukan berkas-berkas itu ke dalam map coklat. Sasori kemudian berdiri setelah ketuanya berdiri._**

 ** _"Lebih cepat kau menemukannya, lebih cepat juga kau keluar dari SMA Konoha" kata ketua. Sasori menganggukan kepala. "Kau boleh pergi" kata ketuanya. Sasori mengangguk hormat sebelum melangkah pergi._**

 ** _Sampai di rumah, Sasori masuk kembali ke kamarnya. Sambil melewati ruang TV, Sasori melempar map coklat itu sembarangan ke atas sofa karena kakinya terus melangkah untuk masuk ke ruang tidurnya. Tubuh Sasori dilempar kencang ke kasurnya dalam posisi terlentang. Kedua matanya memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Sasori berpikir, hidupnya terasa semakin membosankan dan hampa. Tidak ada kesenangan sama sekali di dalam kehidupannya meskipun fasilitas lengkap mewah dan canggih, meskpun Sasori dapat melakukan apapun sesuai dengan keinginannya, bahkan meskipun Sasori bisa merasakan tubuh wanita-wanita pelacur yang bekerja di dalam sebuah diskotik. Sasori berharap, di SMA Konoha itu, dia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, meskipun kecil dan sedikit._**

 ** _End of Flashback_**

Sasori sekarang makan siang di kantin. Piring jatah makanannya berisi menu sederhana. Nasi, sup, beberapa potongan kecil ikan Tuna yang masih segar, udang tepung goreng dan potongan-potongan sayur yang masih segar. Well, ini sangat sederhana bagi Sasori sekaligus sudah sangat lama Sasori tidak memakan makanan sederhana seperti ini. Suasana kantin ramai, yang paling menonjol adalah suara wanita karena sekolah ini paling banyak wanitanya dibanding pria.

Sasori duduk satu meja dengan Tanishi, Konohamaru dan anak-anak lainnya. Sesuai dengan perintah ketuanya, Sasori bersikap seperti anak lainnya, polos dan bodoh. Padahal Sasori menyimpan jati dirinya yang tidak lebih dari seorang iblis.

"Hey, apa diantara kalian ada yang pernah masuk Deep web?" tanya Konohamaru, mengganti topik pembicaraannya dari bermain GTA

"Apaan tuh? Makanan? Apa game baru?" tanya anak lainnya

"Situs gelap internet" kata Konohamaru membenarkan. "─Sepupuku kemarin bilang dia baru saja membuka situs Deep web, katanya kita jangan berani buka kalau tidak kuat mental" kata Konohamaru

"Kenapa tidak kuat mental?" tanya Sasori heran, padahal Sasori sangat tau betul apa topik pembicaraan teman sekelasnya ini. Anak-anak lainnya pun sama-sama memandang Konohamaru heran seperti Sasori.

"Aku tidak tau sepupuku itu mengada-ngada atau memang kenyataan. Katanya situs itu adalah situs yang paling berbahaya, dia bilang tidak sembarangan orang bisa masuk, bahkan google pun tidak bisa masuk. Butuh sebuah situs tertentu untuk bisa masuk, tapi itu juga harus pakai software pengaman gitu supaya data-datamu tidak dicuri oleh hacker-hacker yang ada di deep web dan keberadaanmu tidak dapat dilacak sama mereka" kata Konohamaru panjang lebar

Tanishi menenguk minumnya setelah makanan yang Tanishi kunyah masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya. "Lalu darimana sepupumu itu tau untuk bisa masuk deep web?" tanya Tanishi

"Dia ngorek ngorek informasi tentang deep web sampai ketemu situsnya. Aku juga tidak tau bagaimana caranya, katanya kalau mau berkunjung sepupuku itu akan memberitahu linknya apa. Tapi harus pakai pengaman, kalau tidak pakai pengaman, resiko tanggung sendiri, begitu katanya" kata Konohamaru

"Pengaman seperti apa maksudnya?" tanya teman Konohamaru yang lain

"Katanya sih ada, nanti sepupuku juga kasih software pengamannya itu. Sekilas aja, banyak informasi illegal di sana. Ya seperti penjualan anak, ekspresimen manusia secara illgeal, penjualan senjata narkoba dan yang lainnya. Kata Sepupuku yang paling membuatnya tertarik adalah grup pembunuh bayaran. Bentuknya katanya kayak semacam komentar-komentr gitu, tidak jelas kita bicara sama siapa, tapi yang pasti kita sudah terhubung sama mereka" kata Konohamaru

"Keren tuh, mau dong, kirim lewat LINE" kata Tanishi penasaran

"Aku juga mau" kata Sasori yang berakting seolah polos dan bodoh.

"Aku juga"

"Aku juga"

"Nanti malam kukirim, tapi jangan pada kasih data-data pribadi. Cukup tau aja kita, soalnya orang-orang yang sudah berhubungan sama penghuni deep web bisa dilacak keberadaannya terus keselamatan kita bisa terancam, susah lepas intinya dari orang-orang deep web. Meskpun itu data kita palsuin, tetep aja mengancam keselamatan kita. Ya taulah hacker itu orang diatas rata-rata, jenius tingkat dewa. Mana data asli dan mana data palsu bisa dia bedain. Terus kalau sudah selesai kita lihat-lihat, hapus histori kalian supaya menghindari pendeteksian dari hacker yang hanya mencari mangsa lewat histori" kata Konohamaru

"Beres" kata salah satu temannya Tanishi, "Eh terus apa ada wanita seksi di sana?" sambungnya

"Cap jempol" kata Konohamaru yang memang pikirannya mesum

"Weeewww" seluruh teman Konohamaru dan Tanishi bergurau gembira ketika sudah membicarakan wanita seksi.

Xxxxx

 _"You're welcome_ " kata Sasuke sambil terus melangkah. Anak-anak kembali ribut karena perut mereka berdendang untuk diisi makanan. Kitsune tanpa membereskan barang-barangnya langsung menyusul Sasuke.

"Sasuke sensei!" panggilnya. Sasuke berhenti melangkah lalu menoleh ke belakang. "Sensei, apakah sensei ada waktu? Ada beberapa soal yang ingin aku tanyakan" kata Kitsune.

"Kalau kau mau menunggu besok, aku bersedia. Sekarang aku harus mengunjungi suatu tempat" kata Sasuke

"Begitu, baik sensei. Terimakasih banyak, besok sensei bisanya jam berapa?" tanya Kitsune

"Setelah aku pulang kerja. Palingan sekitar jam 5" kata Sasuke

"Tapi sensei, di jam segitu perpustakaan hanya boleh dipakai oleh murid yang kelasnya mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan. Selain itu tidak boleh ada yang memasukinya" kata Kitsune

"Aku bisa ke rumahmu atau kau bisa ke rumahku. Lihat besok saja" kata Sasuke

"Baik sensei" kata Kitsune mengangguk mengerti

"Aku duluan" kata Sasuke

" _Ha'i_. Hati-hati di jalan sensei dan terimakasih banyak" kata Kitsune membungkuk hormat.

"Hm" Sasuke menganggukan kepala lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Kitsune memperhatikan guru tampan sampai menghilang di belokan sana. Kitsune sangat beruntung, guru tampan mempunyai perhatian lebih padanya padahal guru tampan adalah orang yang tercuek di sekolah. Banyak yang mengira guru tampan tidak terlalu peduli dengan anak muridnya. Kitsune tidak percaya dengan hal itu. Kitsune yakin guru tampan sebenarnya peduli, namun memang sikapnya yang terlalu disipilin dan sangat keras. Tidak ada toleransi bagi siswa yang melanggar peraturannya sedikitpun.

Kitsune membalikan tubuhnya, baru saja perasaannya tenang dan nyaman karena bertemu dengan guru tampan, telah dihancurkan oleh sosok Kurotsuchi yang berdiri di depan ambang pintu kelas. Kedua tangannya bersilang di depan dada, di samping kanan kirinya terdapat teman segengnya. Bibir Kurotsuchi tersenyum angkuh nan mencemooh, ekspresi wajahnya memberikan kesan menghina Kitsune. Kitsune sudah kebal dengan ekspresi Kurotsuchi. Jadi tanpa ada rasa takut maupun cemas Kitsune berjalan kembali menuju kelas dengan kepala yang diangkat, tubuh tegap dan mantap.

"Pintar juga kau mencari muka dengan guru tampan Kitsune" kata Kurotsuchi mencemooh Kitsune.

 _Lewat_

Kitsune melewati Kuritsuchi begitu saja. Kurotsuchi semakin tersenyum evil, padahal hatinya kesal setengah mati gagal memprovokasi Kitsune. "Jangan kau hiraukan dia, biarkan saja. Dia kan gadis penghibur sama seperti ibunya" kata Fu menghina keji Kitsune. Tangan Kitsune yang bergerak membereskan bukunya berhenti. Tubuhnya bergetar emosi, mata Kitsune menyalakan sinar kemurkaan yang besar, menggertakan giginya dan mengeraskan rahangnya. Melihat Kitsune bereaksi dengan hinaan Fu, geng bully semakin tersenyum penuh kemenangan

"Memalukan sekali. Kau bukan hanya mempunyai harga diri yang rendah, tapi juga matre rupanya. Kenapa kau tidak sekalian bekerja di diskotik untuk menguras kantong-kantong om-om yang lebih kaya dari guru tampan bersama ibumu yang pelacur" kata Tarui makin menghina Kitsune

"TUTUP MULUTMU!" teriak Kitsune berbalik badan menghadap geng bully di depan sana. Mata hitam Kitsune benar-benar tajam dan murka. Meskipun dia membenci dirinya dan ibunya, tapi tetap saja Kitsune tidak terima dirinya dan ibunya dihina keterlaluan seperti ini. Beberapa anak yang masih di kelas, menaruh perhatian pada Kitsune. Pandangan mereka bukan merasa iba, tapi merasa jijik dan geli. Beberapa juga ada yang memandang dengan pandangan 'yaelah gitu doang tersinggung'

"Ooh yaampuuun, dia marah. Teman-teman dia marah looh~" kata Kurotsuchi semakin menjadi menghina Kitsune. Nada bicaranya dibuat bernada menghina.

"Hahaha" tidak ada yang membela Kitsune, mereka semua ikut mentertawakan Kitsune. Ikut menghina Kitsune dengan keji. Tangan Kistune sudah terkepal erat-erat sampai urat nadinya menembus kulit pucatnya.

"Aku dan ibuku tidak seperti itu. Tarik ucapan kalian!" kata tajam Kitsune.

Kurotsuchi mendengus mengejek. "Tarik?" kata Kurotsuchi bernada seolah ucapan Kurotsuchi salah total, bibirnya juga tersungging senyuman mencemooh, "─bukankah ini fakta? Seorang anak yang tidak jelas siapa ayahnya, bukankah berarti kau anak pelacur? Atau..." Kurotsuchi berjalan mendekati Kitsune, kedua tangannya masih dilipat di depan dada, bibirnya dan ekspresianya tiada henti memberikan kesan menghina, "ibumu itu mempunyai hubungan rahasia dengan om-om kaya? Kekasih gelap? Atau simpanan?"

"Hihihihi"

"Haha"

Seluruh kelas makin terkekeh dan tertawa menghina Kurotsuchi. Kitsune semakin dekat untuk kehilangan akal sehatnya. Dalam pikiran Kistune, kebencian dan hawa membunuh sudah hampir menutupinya sampai ke hati. Tangan Kitsune pun tergerak untuk menampar Kurotsuchi ketika hati dan pikirannya sudah tertutupi emosi, namun sayangnya Kurotsuchi mampu menahan ayunan tangan Kitsune. Mata Kurotsuchi tidak kalah tajam ketika menangkap ayunan tangan Kitsune. Mata Kitsune sudah berkaca-kaca karena emosi yang dia tanggung terlalu tinggi. "Kau pikir kau siapa? Apa kau mau ditendang dari sekolah ini? Kitsune." Kata tajam Kurotsuchi mengeja nama depan Kitsune. Napas Kitsune terasa sesak karena emosi. Seluruh kelas hening karena aura ketegangan yang muncul dari Kitsune dan Kurotsuchi. "Jangan coba-coba. Mengacalah dan tau diri!" kata Kurotsuchi melempar Kitsune begitu saja sampai menabrak loker di belakang.

 _Bruk_

Punggung Kitsune terasa nyeri beradu dengan loker. Kurotsuchi setelah melampiaskan emosinya, membuang lirikan sinis sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kitsune. Teman-teman sekelasnya langsung tidak peduli dan beranggapan seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Kitsune merasa sungguh terhina. Kenapa harus dirinya yang mengalami hal seperti ini. Kenapa harus Kitsune yang tidak mempunyai ayah di sekolah ini. Kenapa ibunya tidak mau menceritakan sosok ayahnya sedikitpun kepada Kitsune. Apa salah Kitsune? Apa dosa Kitsune sampai seperti ini? Kitsune tidak mengerti. Kitsune sudah lelah. Kitsune sudah muak!. Kitsune pun berlari meninggalkan kelas. Tidak peduli dirinya menabrak-nabrak murid lain

"Hey hati-hati!"

"Dimana matamu anak sialan!"

"Aduh! Lihat-lihat dong!"

Umpatan, cacian, makian, Kitsune sudah tidak mau dengar. Kitsune hanya terus berlari dan berlari. Kitsune berlari menuju tempat dimana tidak ada seorangpun yang ada. Kitsune berlari, turun tangga, belok sana belok sini. Kitsune membuat dirinya memasuki taman belakang sekolah. Di taman belakang sekolah, terdapat sebuah tempat yang berisikan barang-barang rongsokan dan pemilahan sampah. Kitsune mendekati bangunan gudang sekolah yang berisi barang-barang rongsokan sekolah. Di situ, Kitsune mensandarkan dirinya tidak peduli tembok gudang tersebut bisa membuat seragamnya kotor. Tubuh Kitsune merosot ke bawah, semakin merosot sampai berjonkok. Mata Kitsune memandang bawah dengan pandangan nanar.

xxxxx

Sebelum jam makan siang, Itachi dan Kyuubi membahas proyek baru mereka. Dua sepasang kekasih ini berada di ruang meeting. Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan. Mereka berdua dikelilingi oleh bawahan Itachi yang membentuk huruf U. Di depan sana, terputar proyektor yang menerangkan bangunan proyek dan segala letak letaknya.

"...dalam bangunan yang berbentuk tangga, bukan hanya letaknya yang strategis, tapi dalamnya pun tersusun rapi bagaikan sussunan buku di perpustakaan. Di bagian bangunan anak-anak tangga ini akan di isi dengan kolam renang, toko buku, supermarket, tempat fashion, restoran, tempat Gym, tempat karaoke, dan ruangan bermain untuk anak-anak yang dibawah umur 10 tahun. Di anak tangga yang pertama semua kolam renang hanya dikhususkan oleh para anak-anak, lalu bangunan bagian anak tangga kedua, kolam renang hanya dikhususkan oleh para remaja dan orang-orang yang masih berstatus single ataupun berpacaran lalu yang terakhir kolam renang hanya dikhususkan oleh para orang yang sudah berkeluarga.

Pembagian kelompok kolam renang ini dimaksudkan untuk membuat pengunjung lebih nyaman. Menurut hasil survei, banyak masyarakat yang berkeluh kesah jika terlalu dicampur oleh berbagai macam kalangan. Banyak beberapa diantara mereka yang tidak suka anak-anak, tidak suka gaya berpacaran anak zaman sekarang. Jadi kolam renang ini akan memuaskan perasaan pengunjung..." bla bla bla.

Karyawan Itachi menjelaskan idenya kepada pimpinannya dan Kurama. Kurama jelas sekali pandangan matanya bosan dan sesekali mendengus kesal. Itachi secara diam-diam menggenggam tangan Kurama ketika tangan Kurama berada di atas paha Kurama. Genggaman Itachi bertujuan memberitahu Kurama untuk mengendalikan emosinya. Pandangan Itachi meskipun tenang, hatinya sudah empet mendengar pembicaraan sampah ini

Setelah selesai menjelaskan, salah satu direktur Itachi menanyakan bagaimana penilaian tentang ide kelompoknya. "Apa kalian semua berotak udang atau memang otak tidak berguna sama sekali?" kata tajam Kurama. Itachi menghela nafasnya, kekasihnya ini sulit sekali untuk dihandle emosinya!

"Kura─"

"Boros" kata Kurama lebih tajam lagi. Seluruh karyawan jelas sekali tersinggung tapi juga takut menghadapi kata-kata presdir Namikaze ini. Anak bangsawan Inggris yang merupakan keturunan dari darah Inggris dan Jepang. "Jika memang mau menggunakan konsep ini, tidak perlu membangun bangunan semegah ini. Kau pikir biaya yang dipakai sedikit? Sadar!" kata Kurama meninggikan suaranya

"Kurama, tenangkan dirimu" kata Itachi masih bersikap tenang, tapi Kurama mengabaikan Itachi

"Kalian pikir dana yang dimiliki perusahaan hanya untuk membangunan ini ha? Title saja sarjana tapi otak kalian tidak beda jauh dengan anak lulusan SMA! Otak kosong!" kata Kurama semakin menjadi

"Kurama!" Itachi menegas, Kurama hanya melirik, tetap mengabaikan Itachi.

"Tu-Tuan presdir sabar..." bisik sekertarisnya Juugo yang duduk dekat dengan Kurama, dirinya ikut-ikutan merasa ngeri melihat emosi Kurama

"Aku tidak mau menerima proyek ini! Buat ulang semuanya! Tidak team satu tidak team dua, sama-sama BASI!" _Brek Brek_

Kurama merobek proposal yang dibagikan lalu keluar ruangan begitu saja

 _BRAK_!

Dengan kasarnya Kurama menutup pintu ruangan meeting. Semua bahu meloncat kaget. Sekertaris Kurama buru-buru menyusul pimpinannya setelah memberikan salam bungkuk kepada karyawan Itachi dan Itachi sendiri. Seluruh bawahan Itachi berpikir, tidak disangka rumor itu benar, presdir Kurama benar-benar orang yang menakutkan, ganas bagaikan mosnter yang buas. Tidak pandang bulu ataupun situasi untuk mengeluarkan apa yang dirasakannya. Karyawan Itachi semuanya pucat pasi. Itachi sendiri menghela nafasnya dengan tenang.

"Buat dengan ulang. Waktu satu minggu. Tidak ada kesalahan kedua atau kupecat ketua di team masing-masing" kata tajam Itachi dalam nadanya yang tenang. Itachi lalu pergi sambil diikuti sekertarisnya. Utakata.

"Haaaah...benar-benar. Dia itu tau sopan santun atau tidak. Mentang-mentang anak bangsawan, bicara seenaknya!" gerutu salah satu karyawan Itachi

"Aku benar-benar benci orang itu!. Jika dia memang tidak suka, seharusnya jangan mengatakan hal sehina itu! Is! Kumakan juga itu orang lama-lama!"

"Kenapa ini gagal?! Kan sudah sesuai dengan poin kan?! Aish! Sebenarnya gambaran apasih yang dia inginkan! Benar-benar!"

"Haaaa...ini membuatku lapar. Kita makan saja sama-sama yok!"

Karyawan Itachi terus menggerutu dan mendumel kesal terhadap sikap Kurama, berbeda dengan Itachi yang tidak sama sekali mempermasalahkan sikap Kurama. Itachi sudah mengerti tentang sifat Kurama. Dari dulu memang Kurama brutal dan tidak tau tempat dalam mengeluarkan emosi. Itachi buru-buru mengejar Kurama yang masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Itachi. "Kurama!" panggil Itachi. Kurama tidak berhenti ataupun menoleh. Langkah Itachi semakin dipercepat. Saat masuk ke ruangan, Itachi langsung menggenggam tangan Kurama. "Kurama tenang─"

"Kenapa mereka tidak bisa membuat sebuah bangunan yang sesuai dengan konsep kita?! Apa yang telah kau sampaikan pada mereka sebenarnya?! MEREKA ITU SEBENARNYA BISA ATAU TIDAK DALAM MENANGANI BANGUNAN PROYEK KITA?!" kata Kurama akhirnya benar-benar meledak emosi

"Tidak semua orang bisa membuat sesuatu sesuai dengan konsep kita Kurama. Mereka hanya melakukan sekali kesalahan, ini wajar. Proyek ini juga adalah proyek pertama kita, jadi maklum mereka membuat kesalahan" kata Itachi dalam ketenangannya

"Maklum?! AKU SUDAH MENJELASKAN DENGAN SANGAT JELAS BAHKAN SUDAH KUBERIKAN POIN POIN PASTI PADA MEREKA! SEHARUSNYA MEREKA ITU BISA MENYATUKAN POIN ITU DAN MENANGKAP GAMBARAN DENGAN JELAS! AKU SANGAT BENCI DENGAN ORANG-ORANG YANG TIDAK BISA MENANGKAP SESUATU YANG SUDAH JELAS ADA GAMBARANNYA!"

Itachi menghela nafasnya dengan tenang. Benar-benar susah dikendalikan. "Kurama" Itachi menggenggam tangan Kyuubi yang masih bebas. Sehingga kedua tangan Kyuubi digenggam oleh Itachi. "Aku tau kau kesal. Aku tau kondisi hatimu lagi tidak stabil karena adikmu. Tapi ini kantor. Kau bisa mendapatkan cap jelek jika kau bersikap seperti ini" kata Itachi, kata-kata Itachi mengenai telak apa yang dirasakan kurama. Semua perkataan Itachi benar, mood Kurama sedang tidak karuan gara-gara adiknya masih belum kunjung ketemu padahal pelaku sudah tertangkap. "─ Ingat, kau membawa nama Namikaze. Marga dari mendiang ayahmu. Ingat siapa ayahmu, ingat kau harus menjaga nama mendiang ayahmu. Kendalikan emosimu..." Itachi melembut. Sikap Itachi membuat Kurama menjinak tapi wajahnya lagi-lagi dibuang. Tidak mau menatap wajah Itachi.

Kedua tangan Itachi memeluk Kurama. Membenamkan kepala Kurama pada dada bidang Itachi. Belakang kepala Kurama dibelai lembut oleh tangan Itachi. "Tenanglah. Percaya padaku, kejadian ini tidak akan terulang dua kali" kata Itachi. Itachi merasakan Kurama semakin menjinak dan menurunkan emosinya. Itachi melepaskan pelukannya, kedua tangannya menjepit wajah Kurama, memberikan senyuman lembut ke arah Kurama. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku jamin" kata Itachi lembut. Kurama hanya diam dalam kecemberutan wajahnya. Kepala Itachi tergerak untuk mencium lembut kening Kurama. Mata Kurama terpejam saat merasakan kelembutan ciuman Itachi pada keningnya.

Itachi kembali melihat wajah Kurama dengan senyuman lembutnya. Kedua tangannya yang menjepit wajah Kurama, turun memegang bahu Kurama. "Aku harus mengunjungi suatu tempat, maaf tidak bisa makan siang bersama..." kata Itachi memasang wajah menyesal.

"Ya" kata singkat Kurama.

"Aku akan menginap di tempatmu malam ini sebagai gantinya. Jangan terus cemberut, wajahmu sangat jelek kalau cemberut" kata Itachi menggoda Kurama. Kurama hanya mendengus kesal.

"Lakukanlah sesuka hatimu. Aku juga lagi mau sendiri" kata Kurama masih saja ketus nadanya

Itachi tetap tersenyum

xxxxx

Sai mengira Naruto masih tidak mau mendengarkannya. Sai tidak punya waktu lagi untuk menunggu Naruto supaya dia mau mendengarkan penjelasan Sai. Sai memutuskan untuk berbuat nekat. Sai membuat dirinya menghalangi jalan Naruto untuk berlutut di hadapan Naruto. Aksi nekat Sai mampu membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, matanya membelak lebar karena terkejut. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalangpun berbisik-bisik sampai ada yang berhenti melangkah memperhatikan Sai dan Naruto

"Naruto...aku benar-benar mohon padamu...tolong dengarkan aku...aku tidak akan berdiri maupun berhenti sampai kau mendengarkan sebuah penjelasanku" kata Sai, kepalanya terdongak untuk melihat wajah Naruto. Naruto hanya diam membeku syok. "Aku tidak peduli apapun hasilnya...aku hanya ingin kau mendengarkannya. Aku sungguh memohon padamu...dengarkan penjelasanku yang kusimpan selama 15 tahun" kata Sai melembut.

Naruto bingung, apa yang harus Naruto lakukan?

Naruto tanpa harus melihat sekeliling, dirinya sudah merasa menjadi pusat perhatian setiap orang. Bahkan banyak diantara mereka memvideo aksi Sai. "Sa-Sai bangunlah. Ja-Jangan seperti ini" kata Naruto gelagapan sambil jongkok, memegang tubuh Sai untuk berdiri

"Sampai kau mau mendengarkan penjelasanku, aku baru mau berdiri" kata Sai masih bersikukuh pada pendiriannya. Naruto makin ketar-ketir. Dari dulu, melihat seseorang bersujud selalu membuat Naruto ketakutan dan bergemetar hebat. Wajah Naruto mulai pucat dan panik.

"Sa-Sai..bai-baiklah aku mau. Aku mau aku mau..to-tolonglah jangan begini..aku mohon.." kata Naruto, menjepit tubuh Sai untuk membuat Sai berdiri. Sai tersenyum lega..lalu dia berdiri. Sai melihat wajah Naruto sudah pucat pasi dan seperti berkeringat dingin.

Sai dan Naruto duduk di bangku taman terdekat. Kedua kaki Naruto menyatu dan kedua tangannya meremat keras baju kemejanya yang longgar. Kepala Naruto tegak tapi pandangan matanya kemana-mana karena rasa canggung tercipta. Sai duduk bersandar, kepalanya dan pandangannya lurus fokus ke depan. Pikiran Sai sudah tersusun apa saja yang akan disampaikan. Sai menoleh ke Naruto yang daritadi tampak tegang dan gelisah. "Naruto" panggil Sai. Naruto terlihat enggan melihat pandangan Sai, matanya malah semakin cepat berkedip-kedip dan bola matanya lurus ke depan. "Aku ingin minta maaf padamu terlebih dahulu...aku memang brengsek dan tidak termaafkan. Aku sudah membuatmu menderita dan seseorang yang tidak bersalah menderita, aku sungguh minta maaf padamu. Tulus. Benar-benar tulus" kata Sai. Naruto masih enggan memandang mata Sai. Lalu kepala Sai lurus ke depan lagi, kembali fokus pada bangunan di depan sana. "Alasan yang kuberikan 15 tahun yang lalu adalah karanganku. Aku telah berbohong karenamu" kata Sai. Naruto masih enggan juga. "Ayahku meninggal Naruto, tepat saat kita lulus" kata Sai. Mendengar ucapan Sai, Naruto baru menoleh dengan belakan matanya yang lebar, ekspresi terkejut menyelimuti seluruh pikiran Naruto.

"A-Apa?" Naruto pun merasa mulai sulit berbicara

Pandangan Sai yang lurus, berpaling ke arah bawah. "Aku sudah menceritakan kehamilanmu pada ayahku. Dia sangat marah dan kecewa atas kelakuan brengsekku yang kuberikan padamu. Karena terlalu terkejut, penyakit jantung ayahku kambuh dan koma di saat itu juga" mata Naruto berubah menjadi nanar, matanya mau berkedip tapi tidak bisa, tanda-tanda air mata akan keluar mulai menampakkan diri. "─Aku tidak mau memberitahumu yang sebenarnya karena aku tau kau pasti akan panik. Aku tidak mau kau panik apalagi terbebani, demi keselamatan bayi yang kau kandung. Jadi aku mengarang cerita dan..." Sai menarik napasnya lalu menghembuskan nafas dengan rileks, "wanita yang bersamaku saat itu, dia hanyalah orang yang kubayar. Setelah aku berhasil menjalankan rencanaku, aku mengatakan hal yang buruk pada wanita itu sehingga dia membenciku" Sai memandang wajah Naruto. Mata Naruto berkaca-kaca, Sai tersenyum sedih, "Maaf...ini pasti mengejutkanmu. Iya kan?" nada Sai melembut

Mata Naruto bergerak meliat bola mata Sai kiri dan kanan secara bergantian. Bibir Naruto bergetar, ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi lidahnya tidak bisa digerakan. "He-Hey.." Naruto alhasil hanya mengucapkan satu kata yang itupun tergagap-gagap.

"Memang benar, aku memberikan penjelasan ini supaya kau kembali padaku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mempermainkanmu. Aku bersumpah, masih banyak alasan lagi kenapa aku baru memberitahumu sekarang dan menghilang dihadapanmu selama 15 tahun. Namun aku tidak mau memberitahu semuanya karena berita ini saja sudah membuatmu sangat terkejut" kata Sai tetap tersenyum dalam kesedihannya dan penyesalannya. Naruto hanya diam. Satu tetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Naruto. Tangan Sai tergerak untuk menghapus air mata Naruto menggunakan punggung jari telunjuknya dengan gerakan lembut. "Aku ingin kembali padamu. Bukan hanya aku saja, tapi mendiang ayahku. Permintaan terakhir ayahku sebelum dia meninggal adalah mengambil tanggung jawabku yang telah kutinggalkan dan menjadikanmu bagian dari keluarga Grup Root. Maafkan aku..." nada Sai semakin melembut, begitupun juga dengan senyumannya

Naruto hanya diam. Lidahnya sudah tidak bisa lagi berbuat apa-apa. Hanya air mata yang menetes membasahi pipi Naruto. Bibir Naruto bergetar dan juga tubuhnya. Sai terus tersenyum, kedua tangannya memegang wajah Naruto. Kedua ibu jari Sai mengelap air mata Naruto yang membasahi pipinya. Jarak wajah Sai diperpendek dengan jarak wajah Naruto. "Naruto...aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku bersungguh-sungguh atas perasaanku" kata Sai lagi.

Naruto hanya diam. Naruto bingung. Sungguh bingung mau mengatakan apa. Entah karena Naruto masih dalam kondisi terkejut atau memang Naruto sudah memang tidak bisa jatuh cinta lagi pada Sai, tidak ada yang Naruto yakini. Yang hanya dirasakan oleh Naruto hanyalah terkejut sekaligus bersalah.

xxxxx

Mobil Lamborgini merah menyala melaju santai di daerah jalan yang menuju pendesaan. Jalan ini lumayan sepi. Kaca mobil merah menyala ini dibuka di bagian pengemudi. Di dalamnya duduk Kurama. Wajahnya menerawang ke depan sana. Sebelah tangannya direntangkan keluar, untuk merasakan hembusan angin sejuk. Pikiran Kurama penuh dengan sosok adiknya. Dimana dia? Bagaimana kondisinya? Bagaimana rupanya?. Kurama ingin sekali masuk ke masa lalu untuk membunuh pengasuh gila itu sebelum dia menjual Naruto

Di tengah-tengah perasaan santai, galau Kurama...

 _TIIIN TIIIIIIN!_

 _TIIIIIIIIIN_

 _TIIIN TIIIIIIN_

Sebuah mobil perak memberikan Kurama klakson. Suara klakson mobil itu sangat nyaring hingga membuat telinga Kurama sakit. Kurama berdecih kesal, dia membuat mobilnya di jalur kedua untuk membiarkan mobil itu lewat. Tapi...

 _TIIIN TIIIIIIN_

"Brengsek apa sih maunya!" gerutu kesal Kurama. Sebelah tangannya dikeluarkan lalu diacungkan ke atas sambil mengepalkan kelima jarinya. Simbol itu seolah berkata, 'berhenti memberikan klakson! Sudah sana cepat lewat atau kuhajar dirimu babak belur!'

Mobil perak itu melaju menyelip Kurama. Saat menyelip, terdengar sebuah suara

" _AHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Hidan berteriak menghina Kurama sambil memberikan jari tengah pada Kurama saat menyelip mobil Kurama. Jelas Kurama langsung emosi tinggi.

"BRENGSEK KAU HIDAN!" umpat Kurama. Kaki Kurama langsung menginjak gas kencang untuk mengejar mobil Hidan.

Mobil perak dikejar-kejar oleh mobil merah menyala di jalan. Wajah Kurama sudah memerah kesal, rahangnya mengeras dan menyelip sana sini dengan sangat tajam demi mengejar mobil perak di depan sana. Mobil perak itu juga melaju sinting di jalanan.

 _Ngengg_

 _Ngeenggg_

Aksi kejar-kejaran mobil terus berlanjut. Baik Hidan maupun Kurama, saling mempercepat laju mobil mereka. Bahkan orang-orang yang terselip mobil Hidan dan Kurama menggelengkan kepala dan terkejut bukan main. Bahkan ada yang menganggap kedua mobil itu dikendalikan oleh orang yang kesurupan setan.

Kurama tidak akan kalah. Kurama terus membuat speedometernya full tanpa sedikitpun mundur. Sampai akhirnya Kurama bisa melewati Hidan. Kurama langsung membelokan stir dengan tajam. Ban mobil Kurama berdecit keras ketika harus bergesekan dengan aspal. Begitu juga dengan mobil Hidan. Mobil Hidan berhenti dengan decitan keras saat mobil Kurama menghalangi jalannya. Mereka berdua kompak buru-buru turun dari mobil

Wajah Hidan tersenyum tengil sedangkan wajah Kurama sangar emosi. Tanpa ada babibu lagi, Kurama langsung menonjok wajah Hidan. Tubuh Hidan tersungkur ke aspal. "Appa-apaan kau brengsek! APA MAKSUDMU MEMANGGILKU _AHO!"_ teriak emosi Kurama

"BAJINGAN ITU SAKIT! KENAPA KAU MEMUKULKU?!" protes Hidan ketika tubuhnya kembali berdiri. Sebelah tangannya memegangi pipinya yang terasa ngilu

"KAU SENDIRI APA-APAAN DENGAN SIKAPMU TADI BRENGSEK!"

"AKU HANYA MAU MEMBERIKANMU PENYAMBUTAN BRENGSEK! TIDAK USAH PAKAI ACARA TINJU BEGINI!"

"JADI KAU MENYALAHKANKU?! BAJINGAN KUHAJAR KAU!"

"DENGAN SENANG HATI BAJINGAN!"

Kurama dan Hidan buru-buru melepas jas mereka. Lalu dilempar asal ke sembarang tempat. Kaki mereka sama-sama maju dan mengayunkan tinju. _Bak buk bak buk bak buk_

"MAKAN INI ANAK RUBAH!" kata Hidan menendang dada Kurama sampai Kurama terjatuh duduk.

Kurama buru-buru bangun dan dengan gerakan super cepat, "DEWA KARBITAN SIALAN!" Kurama menendang wajah Hidan sampai Hidan terpelanting ke belakang. Tubuhnya berguling-guling di atas aspal.

"RUBAH SIALAN!"

 _Bak buk bak buk bak buk_. Baik Hidan maupun Kurama terus bertengkar dan saling adu kekuatan.

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Di tempat billiyar, meja hijau berbentuk persegi di kelilingi oleh pemuda-pemuda yang bergaya brandal tapi terkesal keren. Di meja billiar itu berserakan beberapa bola yang masih belum dimasukan ke dalam lubang. Seorang pria rambut perak bergaya cepak, sibuk memikirkan strategi apa yang akan digunakan. Di tangan kirinya tergenggam tongkat billiar. Di saat sudah menemukan strategi, tongkat billar Hidan diarahkan ke bola putih. Lalu bola putih itu disundul oleh ujung tongkat. Gerakan bola putih sesuai dengan perkiraannya._**

 ** _Tak Tak Tak_**

 ** _"Yess! Haha! Aku menang!" kata Hidan, berhasil membuat sisa bola billiar masuk ke dalam lubang semuanya. Teman-teman Hidan yang kalah, mendesis kesal, mengeluh kesal, bahkan ada yang mendumal. "Seribu Yen berikan padaku" tangan Hidan menengadah seenak jidat, menagih apa yang sudah ditentukan bagi seorang pemenang. Tidak sedikit teman-teman Hidan yang berdecak lidah kesal._**

 ** _"Sekali lagi!" kata teman Hidan tidak terima kekalahan_**

 ** _"_** ** _Masih mempunyai keberanian menantang dewa rupanya._** ** _Ayo_** ** _!_** ** _" kata Hidan menantang_** ** _._**

 ** _"Kali ini lima ribu Yen" kata pemuda tersebut_**

 ** _"Wess setuju banget!" kata Hidan kembali bersemangat. Salah satu teman Hidan mengumpulkan kembali para bola billiar untuk dibentuk segitiga kembali. Pemain permata jelas Hidan. Hidan mengatur strategi lagi. Hidan tersenyum tengil saat dia menemukan strategi cemerlangnya. Hidan kembali bersiap untuk menyundul bola putih dengan ujung tongkatnya. Dret dret dret dret_**

 ** _Tak_**

 ** _"F*CK!" Umpat Hidan. Gara-gara ponselnya bergetar, Hidan terkejut sehingga membuat strateginya hancur. Bola yang seharusnya mengarah sesuai dengan strategi Hidan, malah melenceng kemana-mana._**

 ** _"Haha, mampus" kata teman Hidan mensyukuri Hidan meleset, "─sekarang giliranku" kata teman Hidan, langsung melakukan persiapan untuk menyundul karena sudah ada strategi yang tersusun di otaknya. Hidan mendesis kesal, merogoh saku celananya dengan kasar untuk melihat siapa yang telah merusak rencana cemerlang Hidan. Saat dilihat di layar ponselnya, perasaan Hidan yang sumpah serapah, langsung menciut seketika. Ketua-nya memberikan sebuah pesan untuk Hidan dari situs Deep web._**

 ** _Ambil pesananku di Itachi_**

 ** _"Aiish benar-benar! Menggangu saja!" gerutu Hidan kesal. Namun Hidan tidaklah membantah perintah ketuanya. Sekesal apapun Hidan, segondok apapun Hidan, Hidan tidak akan pernah membantah ataupun mengkhianati ketuanya. Kerena tanpa ketuanya, Hidan bukanlah apa-apa dan mungkin Hidan sudah mati dari belasan tahun yang lalu._**

 ** _OTW_**

 ** _Hidan membalas pesan ketuanya selalu seenak jidat. Untung saja ketuanya sangat cuek dan paham akan sifat urak-urakan Hidan._**

 ** _Hidan langsung melesat ke perusahaan Uchiha. Namun sayangnya hal itu harus tertunda karena Hidan harus mengisi bensin. Saat mengantri, Hidan melihat kepala seseorang yang melongo keluar mempunyai wajah mirip dengan Kurama sedang mengisi bensin juga. Kepala itu memperhatikan alat pengisi bensin yang mengisi bahan bakar mobil lamborgininya yang merah menyala. Hidan tersenyum usil, selintas pikiran-pikiran jahil tumbuh di benak Hidan._**

 ** _End of flashback_**

xxxxx

Kabar yang baru didengar Naruto, sanggup membuat Naruto _down_. Naruto tidak mampu untuk memakai topeng keceriaannya lagi. Kaki Naruto yang seharusnya melangkah ke halte bus, malah melangkah menuju rumahnya. Langkah kaki Naruto terseret-seret dan berat. Tubuh Naruto lesu dan wajahnya melamun. Naruto tidak memperhatikan apa yang didepannya, bahkan orang yang menabrak Naruto pun tidak disadari oleh Naruto. Dunia terasa berhenti bagi Naruto. Pikiran Naruto terfokus pada Sai seorang. Pandangan Naruto ke arah bawah dengan sinar mata sedih.

Sampai di rumah, Naruto menjatuhkan paper bag yang dibawanya begitu saja. Naruto tidak peduli dimana paper bag itu dia jatuhkan, Naruto hanya ingin diam di kamar. Ketika Naruto menutup pintu kamar, Naruto mensenderkan seluruh tubuhnya dan kepalanya. Tubuh Naruto semakin lama semakin merosot sampai bokong Naruto menyentuh lantai. Air mata yang ditahan Naruto menjebol pertahanan Naruto. Pipi Naruto kembali basah dengan air mata.

 _Apa yang kulakukan...?_ Batin Naruto menyesali semua perkataan, perbuatan dan pikiran Naruto terhadap Sai.

 ** _"Dasar pria brengsek tidak manusiawi pengecut hidung belang!" kata Naruto_**

 ** _"Aku sangat membencimu!" kata Naruto_**

 _Apa yang telah kulakukan...?_

 ** _"Naruto tunggu dulu" kata Sai melembut sambil menyusul Naruto lagi. "Naruto hey. Naruto dengarkan aku" kata Sai sambil menangkap lengan Naruto lagi, tapi Naruto keburu menepis kasar tangan Sai lagi._**

 ** _"Aku tidak mau mendengarkanmu!" kata Naruto dilanjut dengan kembali melangkah cepat. Sai lalu memaksa Naruto dengan menangkap lengan Naruto erat-erat._**

 _Kenapa..._

 ** _"Naruto, aku hanya ingin kau mendengarkanku... Kumohon Naruto.." kata Sai_**

 ** _"Lepas..lepaskan aku brengsek!"_** ** _Plak_** ** _Saat Naruto berhasil melepaskan tangannya, reflek Naruto menampar keras-keras pipi Sai._**

 _Kenapa kau tidak jujur dari awal..._

 ** _"─Aku tidak mau memberitahumu yang sebenarnya karena aku tau kau pasti akan panik. Aku tidak mau kau panik apalagi terbebani, demi keselamatan bayi yang kau kandung. Jadi aku mengarang cerita..."_**

 _Kenapa aku sangat jahat..._

Naruto menundukan kepalanya dikala kedua tangannya mejambak keras rambut Naruto. Kepala Naruto rasanya mau pecah. Dirinya benar-benar orang terjahat yang pernah hidup di dunia. Naruto menghina Sai, berkata kasar pada Sai bahkan memberikan perlakuan yang buruk pada Sai. Sementara selama 15 tahun ini, Sai menanggung sebuah beban dan kesedihan yang tidak bisa dibilang sepele. Ayah Sai adalah satu-satunya keluarga kandung bagi Sai setelah kakak pertamanya dan ibunya meninggal. Luka yang diderita Sai tidak berbeda jauh dengan Naruto terhadap kepergian kakeknya dulu.

 _Maaf..maafkan aku..._

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _18 tahun yang lalu_**

 ** _Gadis berkucir dua, berjalan sendiri dengan tas gemblok di punggungnya. Dia menggunakan kemeja putih lengan pendek, dasi pita berwarna merah, rok merah bata bergaris silver dan celana training berwarna biru dongker. Di pipi gadis ini ada 3 garis yang berbentuk kumis. Matanya yang biru mirip dengan sebuah kristal yang dia pakai di lehernya. "NARUTOOOOOOOOOO!" seorang laki-laki memanggil nama gadis manis ini dari arah belakang. Mendengar nama gadis ini dipanggil, kepalanya ditolehkan ke belakang._**

 ** _Naruto melihat teman seperjuangannya. Rambutnya hitam berbentuk helem. Matanya bulat dan bulu matanya lentik. Tubuhnya ramping untuk ukuran pria. Saat lelaki itu mendekat, kedua tangan pria itu dibuka lebar-lebar seolah ingin memeluk Naruto._**

 ** _Jitak_**

 ** _Naruto menjitak keras-keras kepala lelaki itu tanpa ampun sebelum tubuh Naruto berhasil masuk ke dalam pelukan temannya yang genit ini. Jelas Naruto tidak mau dipeluk oleh pria itu. "Sudah kubilang jangan peluk-peluk aku!" omel Naruto. Pagi-pagi temannya ini sudah membuat emosinya naik ke ubun-ubun._**

 ** _Lee membungkuk sambil memegangi kepalanya. Sakit. Jitakan Naruto benar-benar sakit. "Kenapa kau menjitakkuuuu, kan sakiiiit" rengek Sai. Ekspresi wajah Sai sok memelas._**

 ** _"Salahmu sendiri kenapa kau mau memelukku" kata Naruto, mukanya sebal. "Dasar!" gumam kesal Naruto. Tubuhnya kembali berbalik untuk melanjutkan langkahnya. Lee cemberut, bibirnya dimaju-majukan dengan sebal._**

 ** _"Hey tunggu aku!" kata Lee mengejar Naruto yang meninggalkannya. Lee membuat dirinya berjalan di samping Naruto._**

 ** _Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto dan Lee tiba di sekolah. Di Kelas 2-5, suasana berisik bukan main. Beberapa anak lelaki duduk di meja sambil bermain kartu. Beberapa anak perempuan berkubu di satu meja menggosipkan sesuatu. Ada juga yang sibuk dengan ponselnya sendiri dan tidur. Saat Naruto masuk kelas, Naruto disambut oleh seluruh teman sekelasnya._**

 ** _"Pagi Naruto!"_**

 ** _"Weits! Pagi bos!"_**

 ** _"Naruto good morning babe~"_**

 ** _Siapa yang tidak kenal Naruto di sekolah ini. Anak perempuan paling berisik, paling bandel, paling susah diatur, paling banyak protes, paling banyak dihukum guru, paling banyak membuat masalah dari semua kalangan dan paling jago berkelahi. Tidak sedikit yang menganggap Naruto adalah anak salah kelamin. Meskipun Naruto dianggap demikian, Naruto mempunyai hati malaikat. Naruto ramah dan tidak segan-segan membantu orang yang jelas-jelas ketahuan membenci Naruto. Bagi Naruto menolong orang lain, tidak boleh ada pandang bulu. Selagi membutuhkan pertolongan, maka Naruto akan bersedia menolong semaksimal mungkin._**

 ** _Naruto menaruh tasnya di mejanya yang terletak di dekat jendela. Di belakang Naruto merupakan Shikamaru, samping Naruto adalah Sakura dan depan Naruto adalah Lee. Setelah menaruh tas, Naruto duduk sambil melihat bangku Sai yang berada di samping bangku Lee. Kosong. 'Tumben dia belum datang' pikir Naruto heran, karena biasanya Sai selalu datang paling pagi yang diakibatkan rumah Sai jauh dengan SMA Konoha._**

 ** _"Hey, apa kau sudah mendengar gosip klan Uciha?" kata Sakura, tubuhnya menghadap Naruto. Meja Sakura juga sedang dikelilingi oleh Ino, Temari dan Tenten_**

 ** _"Kenapa? Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Di telinga Naruto nama Uchiha bukanlah sebuah keasingan, karena Naruto mempunyai teman semaka kecil yang bermarga Uchiha. Naruto tidak menceritakan kepada siapapun karena Naruto diminta untuk merahasiakan hubungan pertemanan mereka. Jadi setiap teman-temannya menggosipkan klan Uchiha, Naruto selalu diam_** ** _tidak menanggapi ucapan teman-temannya_** ** _._** ** _Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengalihkan pembicaraan dari menggosipkan klan Uchiha._** ****

 ** _"Katanya kedua orang tua Uchiha meninggal! Yaampun...kasihan sekali kan..." kata Ino_**

 ** _"Aku juga baru tau tadi saat Sakura memberitahuku" kata Temari_**

 ** _"A-Apa?" Naruto merasa lidahnya ngilu. Waktu terasa berhenti. Uchiha. Teman semasa kecilnya kehilangan kedua orangtuanya?_**

 ** _"Beritanya baru menyebar jam 7 pagi tadi. Katanya mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan. Dua putra yang ditinggalkan mengalami syok, apalagi putra kedua. Tunggu sebentar, aku buka dulu situsnya" kata Sakura mengeluarkan ponselnya dari laci. Saat membaca berita duka ini, Naruto menjadi nanar. Dirinya merasa down seketika. Perasaan berkabung temannya itu, seolah masuk ke dalam hati Naruto. Semenjak temannya Naruto kembali ke negaranya, Naruto tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Tidak ada kabar dan tidak bisa dihubungi. Tangan Naruto berusaha untuk tidak bergetar._**

 ** _"Naruto kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tenten lagi melihat Naruto sangat down_**

 ** _"Ti-tidak. Tidak apa-apa" kata Naruto. Dia kembali menarik bibirnya untuk tersenyum. "Aku turut berduka, semoga yang ditinggalkan diberi ketegaran dan mereka yang meninggal tenang di dalam surga" sambung Naruto_**

 ** _Sakura mengangguk-angguk setuju, "Aku harap begitu" kata Sakura_**

 ** _Lalu Sai datang. Di tangannya membawa bunga mawar putih. Anak-anak yang terheran kenapa Sai membawa mawar putih, Sai langsung menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibirnya supaya tidak ada yang bertanya. Senyuman senyuman girang muncul di setiap bibir wanita maupun pria. Sai berdiri di depan kelas sambil melihat Naruto yang berbincang-bincang dengan Sakura dan yang lainnya. "Pagi Naruto" sapa Sai dengan senyuman_**

 ** _"Oh Sai!" kata Naruto, senang sekali melihat Sai sudah datang. Sebelah tangan Naruto terangkat ke atas dengan bentangan kelima jarinya._**

 ** _"Naruto bisakah kau ke sini?" tanya Sai_**

 ** _Naruto terheran. Seluruh kelas hening seketika karena mereka tau apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sai. Bahkan sudah ada yang bersiap untuk memvideo aksi Sai nanti. Tanpa ada pertanyaan, Naruto menghampiri Sai. Tidak ada rasa curiga sama sekali. Yah, teman dekat. Jadi untuk apa Naruto mencurigai Sai?. "Ada apa?" tanya Naruto. Wajahnya yang penasaran terlihat polos dan lucu. Gemas sekali._**

 ** _Cup_**

 ** _Sai mencium bibir Naruto sekilas._**

 ** _"WOOOWWWW!" suara bersorak-sorak ramai menyelimuti seluruh ruangan. Bahkan anak-anak lainnya menggerubungi kelas 2-5. Kedua bahu Naruto terangkat, matanya membelak lebar. Cengok. Terkejut._**

 ** _"Sai apa yang kau lakukan?!" protes Naruto. Bibirnya digosok-gosok oleh punggung tangan, wajah Naruto memerah malu, tubuhnya condong ke belakang._**

 ** _"Aku mencintaimu Naruto. Ayo kita pacaran?" Sai memberikan mawar putih itu. Wajah Sai memberikan sebuah senyuman lembutnya_**

 ** _"AAAAWWWWW!" anak-anak yang menonton semakin_**

 ** _"Naruto ayo terimaaa!"_**

 ** _"Bos terima bos!"_**

 ** _"Terima aja Naruto terimaaaaaa!"_**

 ** _Seluruh teman-temannya menyerukan Naruto untuk menerima tembakan Sai. Naruto malah bingung dan salting sendiri. Kepala Naruto melihat ke teman-temannya. Mereka semua berharap sangat Naruto menerima Sai. Bahkan Sakura pun memberikan anggukan kepala. Naruto melihat Sai, wajahnya sepuluh kali lipat berharap Naruto menerimanya. Naruto mendecakan lidahnya kesal. Wajah Naruto semakin memerah dikala Naruto ingin mengatakan sesuatu. "I-I-Iya" kata Naruto gelapan sendiri. Naruto juga sebenarnya mempunyai perasaan khusus pada Sai. Namun Naruto menyembunyikan perasaannya karena Naruto tidak mau merusah hubungan persahabatan ini. Namun diluar dugaan ternyata Sai juga menyumpan perasaan khusus pada Naruto_**

 ** _"PIWWIIITTT! PJ PJ!"_**

 ** _"OH YEAAAHHHH WOHOOOOO!"_**

 ** _Prok prok prok prok_**

 ** _Sai tersenyum, tepuk tangan meriah sekali, murid yang merekan adegan Sai tidak kalah girangnya. Sai memeluk Naruto dengan lembut."Terimakasih" bisik lembut Sai. Wajah Naruto semakin memerah._**

 ** _"He-Hey sudahlah...malu" kata Naruto. Degupan jantungnya tidak karuan. Bahkan mungkin Sai dan Naruto saling merasakan degupan jatung yang intens dari masing-masing pihak. Sai melepas pelukan Naruto, tersenyum lalu mencium lembut kening Naruto._**

 ** _"AAAWWWWW..." anak-anak ber-aw ria. Pandangan romantis ini membuat para murid bahagia._**

 ** _Xxxxx_**

 ** _Saat istirahat, Sai menggandeng tangan Naruto menuju kantin. Satu sekolah bersiul-siul bahkan ada yang menggodai Sai dan Naruto atas aksi frontal mereka. Naruto sudah memerah padam wajahnya. Sesering apapun Naruto protes, Sai tidak mau menuruti apa keinginan Naruto. Dua jagoan sekolah, bersatu seperti ini membuat keguncangan gosip yang heboh. Bahkan guru-guru pun tau jika Sai dan Naruto sudah jadian hari ini._**

 ** _Hari jadian mereka, patut dirayakan. Sai mengajak Naruto kencan. Sai yang biasanya diantar jemput oleh mobil mewah, sekarang mulai naik bis untuk lebih lama bersama dengan Naruto. Di dalam bis, Naruto duduk di dekat jendela dan Sai duduk di samping Naruto, seolah menjaga Naruto dari lelaki-lelaki gatel. Naruto tidak mau melihat wajah Sai karena terlalu malu memperlihatkan wajahnya yang memerah. Pandangan Naruto dialihkan ke arah jalanan di luar. Sai tersenyum melihat tingkah malu-malu Naruto. Cute. Tangan Sai menggengam tangan Naruto. Pandangan Naruto langsung beralih ke genggaman tangannya Sai dilanjut ke arah wajahnya Sai. Rasa gugup menyelimuti seluruh perasaan Naruto. Sai hanya tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan sana._**

 ** _Dag dig dug. Dag dig dug. Dag dig dug. Dag dig dug. Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang_**

 ** _'Astaga...dia gilaa...dia gilaaaaa! Sai memalukan!' gerutu Naruto saat pandangannya kembali ke arah jalanan._**

 ** _Sai mengajak Naruto nonton bioskop. Di kasir, Sai memilih untuk menonton Movie A Walk to Remember. Setelah membeli tiket, Sai memesan popcorn super larger dengan dua minuman dingin. Pesanan baru akan diberikan saat pengunjung sudah dipersilahkan untuk masuk ruangan. Sai dan Naruto duduk bersebelahan. "Kau tadi memalukan" kata Naruto cemberut mengingat bagaimana caranya Sai mengungkapkan perasaannya._**

 ** _Sai hanya tersenyum. "Aku ingin semua orang tau kau sudah jadi milikku" kata Sai_**

 ** _"Tapi kan tidak harus seperti itu. Itu membuatku malu. Menyebalkan" gerutu Naruto. Wajahnya cemberut._**

 ** _Cubit_**

 ** _Sai mencubit pipi Naruto dengan gemas sambil berkata, "Yaampun kau semakin temperamen rupanya"_**

 ** _"Ih jangan cubit-cubit!" kata Naruto kesal. Naruto menepis tangan Sai dengan kasar. Namun itu tidak membuat Sai tersinggung sama sekali. Sai malah tertawa kecil melihat tingkah tsunderenya Naruto._**

 ** _Waktunya masuk ke dalam theater, Sai membawa dua minuman dingin sedangkan Naruto membawa cup super large popcorn. Naruto mengekor di belakang Sai untuk mencari tempat duduk mereka berdua. Setelah semua pengunjuk masuk, movie mulai diputar._**

 ** _Adegan sedih, romantis dan adegan panas, selalu dikhayati dalam oleh Naruto. Ketika adegan sedih, Naruto menangis sampai terisak-isak, ketika adegan romantis Naruto girang sendiri dan bergumam 'Awwww', lalu ketika adegan panas Naruto serius. Dirinya menahan napas dan sesekali menahan ludahnya. Aksi ekspresif Naruto membuat Sai tidak bisa tertawa kecil. Wajah Naruto seolah mengalahkan movie yang diputar karena pandangan Sai tidak bisa lepas._**

 ** _Setelah selesai menonton bioskop, langit sudah menjadi gelap. Sai mengantar Naruto pulang ke kosan Naruto. Untuk ke kosan Naruto, mereka berdua perlu naik bis terlebih dahulu. Di dalam bis, Naruto duduk lagi di dekat jendela dan Sai duduk di paling pinggir menja Naruto. Naruto tidak berhenti untuk mengoceh tentang pendapatnya terhadap movie tadi. Sai menanggapi Naruto juga ikut-ikutan memberikan pendapatnya._**

 ** _Sai memunculkan sebuah ide, sambil menunggu sampai tujuan Sai mengeluarkan headset. Dia memasangkan sebelah headsetnya ke telinganya dan telinga Naruto. Lagu Chris Brown – Loyal ft. Lil Wayne Tyga. Lagu kesukaan mereka berdua. Naruto menggerak-gerakan kepalanya mengiri irama musik hip hop ini. Sai tersenyum senang melihat Naruto menikmati musik yang didengarnya._**

 ** _Tidak terasa Sai dan Naruto sampai di tujuan. Sambil melangkah menuju kosan Naruto, mereka berjalan santai sambil bergandengan tangan. Mereka saling menyelipkan kelima jari mereka. Mereka terdiam menikmati kebersamaan mereka dan suasana malam yang terasa tenang. Langkah kaki mereka pun sangat santai seolah dunia milik mereka berdua. Sesekali Sai melihat wajah Naruto lagi. Benar-benar mengagumkan, Sai bisa mendapatkan hati Naruto. Gadis yang sulit untuk jatuh cinta dan banyak yang salah paham terhadap perilakunya yang kelewat baik dan peduli. "Beruntung" kata Sai masih melihat wajah Naruto dengan senyuman_**

 ** _"Apanya?" tanya Naruto menoleh_**

 ** _"Aku bisa memenangkan hatimu. Mungkin orang-orang yang kau tolak akan mengutukku mulai saat ini" kata Sai_**

 ** _"Berarti kau harus bersiap-siap. Aku tidak mau membantu" kata Naruto iseng mengejek_**

 ** _"Akan kupaksa sampai kau mau" kata Sai balas iseng mengejek_**

 ** _"Aku benci dipaksa, kau tidak akan bisa" kata Naruto meyakinkan Sai_**

 ** _"Aku pasti bisa. Kau resmi jadi milikku, jadi kau pasti mau" kata Sai tidak mau kalah_**

 ** _"Cih,jangan terlalu percaya diri, nanti kau jatuh" ledek Naruto_**

 ** _"Makadari itu kau harus menangkapku" kata Sai_**

 ** _"Akan kusediakan bak mandi untuk menangkapmu" kata Naruto terkekeh kecil_**

 ** _Sai ikutan terkekeh kecil, "dan akan kutarik dirimu masuk ke dalam bak mandi. Jadi kita bisa mandi bersama" kata Sai menggoda Naruto_**

 ** _"Hii!, dasar mesum" Naruto bergidik sendiri_**

 ** _"Kau juga sama" kata Sai tertawa kecil_**

 ** _"Tidak! Enak saja!" kata Naruto protes_**

 ** _"Melihat adegan panas dengan tatapan serius itu termasuk mempunyai pikiran mesum" ledek Sai_**

 ** _"A-Aku tidak serius! Siapa bilang aku serius. Dasar asal tuduh!" gerutu Naruto. Sai tertawa kecil atas wajah Naruto yang memerah malu. Saking gemasnya, Sai mengacak-ngacak poni Naruto._**

 ** _"Dasar kau ini" kata Sai kemudian_**

 ** _Akhirnya setelah belasan menit Sai dan Naruto sampai di depan kosan Naruto. "Masuklah" kata Sai tersenyum_**

 ** _"Hm" Naruto menganggukan kepala sambil tersenyum juga, "─selamat malam Sai"_**

 ** _"Selamat malan Naruto" kata Sai tersenyum. Naruto tersenyum lagi sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam. "Naruto tunggu!" kata Sai mendekati Naruto_**

 ** _"Kenapa?"_**

 ** _"Kau lupa sesuatu" kata Sai_**

 ** _"Apa?" kata Naruto bingung_**

 ** _"Menciumku" kata Sai_**

 ** _"Me-Mencium?" kata Naruto gagap. Detak jantungnya kembali menggila dan wajahnya kembali memerah_**

 ** _"Sepasang kekasih wajib memberikan ciuman" kata Sai_**

 ** _"Ta-Tadi kan sudah. Di kelas." Kata Naruto gugup sendiri. Suara Naruto juga semakin mengecil. Sai tertawa kecil_**

 ** _"Itu kan sebelum jadian. Aku belum mendapatkan ciuman pertama saat kencan" kata Sai menggoda Naruto_**

 ** _Mata Naruto kedip-kedip, jantungnya sudah hampir keluar dari sarang. Sai sangat gemas melihat kegugupan Naruto. Sai sengaja menggoda Naruto seperti ini karena Sai tau Naruto belum pernah namanya pacaran apalagi ciuman. Sai lebih mendekatkan diri membuat Naruto menahan napasnya. Matanya membulat panik. Wajahnya semakin merah. Lalu Sai mendekatkan wajahnya. "Tidak usah khawatir, aku akan memulainya dengan cara bertahap. Jadi kau bisa menyesuaikanku dengan matang nanti" goda Sai. Nafas Sai menyerbu wajah Naruto membuat debaran jantung Naruto menggila. "Tutuplah matamu. Dan biarkan semuanya berjalan" bisik seksi Sai lagi. Naruto menelan ludahnya. Sai yakin telinganya mendengar kerongkongan Naruto yang menelan ludah._**

 ** _"Ja-Janji ya?" kata Naruto semakin gugup_**

 ** _"Hm" kata Sai sedikit anggukan kepala dan tersenyum lembut._**

 ** _Kelopak mata Naruto semakin berkedip-kedip sebelum membuat matanya tertutup. Sai tersenyum lembut lagi. Perlahan Sai mengincar bibir Naruto yang merah muda itu. Gerakan pelan Sai membuat Naruto semakin berdetak gila. Sampai akhirnya Sai berhasil menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto_**

 ** _Mata Naruto membuka lebar saat merasakan dengan jelas bibir Naruto menempel dengan bibir Sai. Naruto hampir terkena penyakit jantung dan sesak napas. 'Bi─Bibirnya beneran menempel? Ini sungguh rasa bibirnya Sai?! YA TUHAN AKU AKAN GILA!' batin Naruto_**

 ** _Sai memisahkan bibirnya, melihat wajah Naruto sudah memerah padam. Sai tersenyum lalu tertawa kecil. Poni Naruto diacak-acak oleh tangan Sai. "Masuklah. Tidur yang nyenyak Naruto" kata Sai tersenyum_**

 ** _Naruto diam. Masih syok dengan cahaya merah yang menyelimuti wajah Naruto_**

 ** _"Naruto?" kata Sai lagi_**

 ** _Naruto masih diam._**

 ** _"Naruto? Hey Naruto" Sai menepuk-nepuk lembut pipi Naruto._**

 ** _"Y-Ya?" Naruto akhirnya sadar_**

 ** _Sai terkekeh, "Haha masuk Naruto. Atau kau mau aku temani?" goda Sai lagi_**

 ** _"O-Oh iya! Masuk! Tidur!" kata Naruto salting sendiri. "Selamat malam Sai!" kata Naruto langsung berlari masuk kosan. Sai tersenyum bahagia dan kakinya melangkah ketika Naruto sudah masuk ke dalam kosannya._**

 ** _Di dalam Kosan, Naruto bersender di pintu masuk. Naruto memegang bibirnya. Diri Naruto masih tidak percaya merasakan bibirnya Sai secara jelas. Jemari Naruto turun ke dadanya, jantung Naruto masih berdetak gila. "Aku rasa sebentar lagi aku bisa terkena penyakit jantung"_** ** _kata_** ** _Naruto_** ** _berbicara sendiri_**

 ** _xxxxx_**

 ** _Hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan, Sai dan Naruto semakin mesra walaupun terkadang suka bertengkar dan salah paham. Naruto yang awalnya sangat awam terhadap ciuman, mulai menjadi ahli karena bimbingan Sai. Yang awalnya hanya menempelkan bibir, Sai mulai memberanikan diri untuk melumat secara pelan, lalu masuk ke tingkat hisapan dan terus masuk sampai tahap memainkan lidah. Selain itu juga Sai mulai menciumi Naruto selain bibir secara bertahap. Alhasil Naruto dan Sai pun masuk ke dalam tingkat paling serius, yaitu bercinta._**

 ** _Di kasur king size, kediaman Sai, Naruto tidur di atas lengan Sai. Mereka tidak menggunakan sehelai benang pakaian di balik selimut putih yang menutupi tubuh mereka. Sai dan Naruto saling tatap sembari memberikan senyuman masing-masing. Sebelah tangan Sai yang bebas menempel di lengan Naruto dimana jempolnya bergerak-gerak memberikan belaian kecil pada kulit tan Naruto. "Sai, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku ya. Janji" kata Naruto_**

 ** _"Janji" Sai tersenyum. Tangan Sai bergerak pindah membelai lembut pipi Naruto, "Apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu bersamamu, mengawasimu dan menjadikanmu wanita satu-satunya dalam hidupku"_**

 ** _"Aku akan menghajarmu jika kau melanggar janjimu" ancam Naruto_**

 ** _"Aku siap akan hal itu" kata Sai tersenyum. Naruto ikutan tersenyum lagi, tubuhnya bergerak-gerak maju untuk menenggelamkan diri pada dekapan Sai._**

 ** _"Sai aku mencintaimu" kata Naruto yang dilanjut mendongakan kepalanya ke wajah Sai._**

 ** _"Aku lebih mencintaimu" kata Sai, mengecup lembut kening Naruto sebelum berpindah ke bibir Naruto._**

 ** _Beberapa saat kemudian mereka terlelap dalam tidur._**

 ** _End of Flashback_**

Xxxxx

Sasuke dan Itachi sama-sama mengunjungi makam kedua orang tua mereka. Sasuke dan Itachi berkunjung ke gedung tempat penyimpanan abu klan Uchiha. Gedung ini berbentuk seperti GOR. Di dalamnya terdapat lemari-lemari kaca yang tersusun seperti rak perpustakaan. Sasuke dan Itachi berdiri di depan abu kedua orang tua mereka. Masing-masing pihak memberikan sebucket bunga mawar putih dan bunga lily putih. Sebelum memberikan bunga, Sasuke dan Itachi membungkuk hormat untuk memberikan salam.

Sasuke dan Itachi hanyut dalam pikiran mereka. Di dalam pikiran Itachi, kedua orangtuanya meninggal karena dirinya. Seandainya saja Itachi tidak berhasil menghalangi kepergian Mikoto dan Fugaku, pasti kedua orang tuanya masih hidup.

Berbeda dengan pikiran Sasuke. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena dibunuh oleh seseorang. Kecelakaan yang menimpa kedua orangtuanya hanyalah sebuah skenario belaka. Sasuke tau siapa orangnya, tapi Sasuke tidak melakukan apapun. Sasuke tau kenapa orangtuanya dibunuh dan Sasuke menyembunyikan kebenarannya dari kakaknya sendiri.

"Ini sudah lama kita tidak melihat mereka" kata Itachi, tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari dua guci kecil yang berisikan abu Fugaku dan Mikoto

"Hm" kata Sasuke singkat, sama-sama tidak mengalihkan pandangannya

"Maaf, gara-gara aku kita jadi begini" kata Itachi

"Sudah kubilang jutaan kali, ini bukan salahmu. Sudahlah. Jangan dibahas" kata Sasuke

"Kau sangat meridukan mereka kan" kata Itachi

"Kau juga" kata Sasuke

"Ibu, lihat kan. Sasuke semakin lama semakin dingin. Aku rasa sifat ayah menurun pada Sasuke" kata Itachi, sedikit ada senyuman di bibirnya. Sasuke diam saja. Sasuke membenarkan perkataan kakaknya karena Sasuke mengakui sifatnya. Sasuke ingin sekali bilang, 'kau juga sama saja'. Namun sayangnya itu tidak bisa Sasuke lakukan. Semenjak kedua orang tua mereka meninggal, sifat Itachi berubah drastis. Itachi lebih pendiam dan dingin kepada orang lain. Padahal awalnya Itachi adalah anak yang ramah dan murah senyum. Itachi juga terlihat menjadi sangat misterius. Sasuke merindukan sosok kakaknya yang dulu.

Itachi dan Sasuke kembali terhanyut pada pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku tidak bisa lama-lama" kata Itachi setelah beberapa saat kemudian, "Ibu ayah, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa di lain waktu" kata Itachi memberikan salam anggukan kepala sebelum melangkah pergi. "Aku duluan Sasuke" kata Itachi lagi memberikan tepukan bahu. Sasuke diam saja memperhatikan kakaknya sampai menghilang dari gedung

Sasuke diam beberapa menit memperhatikan foto kedua orangtuanya yang berada di antara dua guci kecil itu. "Aku juga harus pergi. Ibu ayah, sampai jumpa di lain waktu" kata Sasuke. Kepalanya memberikan anggukan hormat sebelum melangkah pergi

Xxxxx

' _Kemana dia?'_ batin Sasori melihat bangku Kitsune terus kosong.

Semenjak jam makan siang selesai, Kitsune tidak kunjung kembali ke kelas. Sasori yang tidak tau apapun bertanya-tanya dalam hati dimana Kitsune dan sedang apa Kitsune. Selain perasaannya yang penasaran dengan Kitsune, Sasori juga muak dengan pelajaran yang berjalan saat ini. PKN yang membahas tentang Keadilan dalam kehidupan. Bagi Sasori tidak ada namanya keadilan, yang ada hanyalah sebuah keseimbangan antara otot, otak dan materi. Masa lalu dan kehidupan Sasori membuat Sasori membuka pikirannya dimana dunia ini tidak lebih hanyalah sebuah permainan. Permainan kehidupan.

Sasori melihat ke samping kanannya. Di samping kanannya adalah tempat duduk Konohamaru. Sasori menangkap Konohamaru sedang tidur di balik buku yang dibuat berdiri oleh Konohamaru sendiri. Lalu Sasori melihat ke serong kanannya, dua baris dari Konohamaru. Di sana duduk Kurotsuchi. Anak perempuan itu terlihat fokus pada penjelasan guru yang di depan. Lalu Sasori memperhatikan gurunya yang di depan. Sasori kemudian memandang satu persatu temannya. Otaknya bertanya-tanya, siapa diantara mereka yang merupakan Anonnymous?. Sasori harus tetap terjaga supaya tidak membuat sebuah peperangan

 _Greek_

Pintu kelas berbunyi. Seluruh perhatian kelas tertuju pada orang yang membuka pintu kelas. "Kitsune, kenapa kau baru datang?" Tanya guru PKN, Kurenai dengan nada sedikit tegas. Sasori meneliti wajah Kitsune. Ekspresi yang Kitsune pasang adalah ekspresi dingin. Sasori mengikuti Kitsune yang memandang guru dan seluruh teman sekelasnya. Hampir semua anak kelas memberikan sedikit senyuman mencemooh dan pandangan rasa jijik. Sementara Kitsune hanya memasang ekspresi datar.

"Maaf _sensei_ " singkat Kitsune

"Kau sudah tau aku tidak suka ada yang terlambat kan?" kata Kurenai

"Ya" kata Kitsune singkat

"Jadi kau keluar Kitsune" kata Kurenai

"Ya" kata Kitsune, kepala menunduk hormat sebelum melangkah keluar. Sasori memperhatikan Kitsune sampai Kitsune keluar dan menutup pintu kelas lagi. Guru Kurenai kembali menjelaskan pelajarannya kembali. Sasori setelah memandang pintu keluar beberapa detik, kembali memperhatikan Kurenai

xxxxx

Sementara itu, Kitsune bersadar di tembok samping pintu kelasnya. Sikap Kitsune istirahat di tempat dengan tubuh bersandar di tembok. Pandangan Kitsune ke arah bawah, memperhatikan lantai di depan sana. Banyak sekali apa yang dipikirkan Kitsune. Kitsune untuk saat ini hanya diam tanpa ada ekspresi di wajahnya.

Xxxxx

Di perusahaan Uchiha, Hidan memarkirkan mobilnya di sekitar depan pintu masuk. Wajah Hidan babak belur. Mata Hidan ada yang bengep, ujung bibir Hidan terluka, pipi Hidan dihiasi warna-warna biru memar. Meskipun wajah Hidan miris, Hidan tetap berjalan seperti biasanya. Karyawan dan penjaga yang melihat Hidan terheran bercampur iba. Melawan seorang rubah ganas memang salah satu cara untuk membunuh diri sendiri.

Sampai di resepsionis, Hidan tanpa basa basi, dengan suara tengilnya menanyakan maksud tujuannya. "Apa Itachi memberikan sesuatu kepada orang yang mencarinya?" Tanya Hidan.

"Maaf Tuan, Presdir tidak menitipkan apapun" kata resepsionis

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Tanya Itachi tiba-tiba muncul membawa sebuah paper bag yang berisikan kotak kado. Hidan menoleh ke arah suara itu. Tidak peduli kapan Itachi datang, dia mau segera menyelesaikan perintah ketuanya lalu pulang ke rumah untuk tidur.

"Ini semua ulah si brengsek itu! Gara-gara wajahku jadi bengep begini, sebenarnya kau itu sudah menjinakannya apa belum? Lama-lama aku segel juga dia!" kata Hidan asal bicara. Itachi sudah memaklumi sikapnya Hidan. Melihat wajahnya Hidan babak belur karena Kurama bukanlah hal awam baginya. Memang dari pertamakali bertemu Hidan dan Kurama tidak pernah akur. Hidan selalu iseng dan seenak jidat terhadap Kurama, sedangkan Kurama sendiri selalu terpancing emosinya. Tidak heran jika Itachi menganggap Hidan dan Kurama bagaikan rubah dan hyena. Tanpa ada sepatah kata lagi Itachi memberikan paper bag itu kepada Hidan. Hidan pun menerima paper bag itu. "Masalah terselesaikan" kata Hidan setelah itu melangkah pergi.

Xxxxx

Di jalan, Naruko melajukan mobilnya dalan kecepatan sedang. Otak Naruko berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk mengambil DNA Naruto. Naruko tidak ingin seorangpun tau atas niatnya ini. Naruko ingin memberikan sebuah kejutan kepada kakaknya saat ulang tahunnya nanti. Naruko juga tidak boleh membuat Naruto heran kenapa dia meminta sesuatu yang berhubungan DNA. Otak Naruko terus diputar dan diputar. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Mobil sport berwarna oranye baru terparkir di lapangan yang luas. Dari dalam mobil itu muncul kembaran Naruto, Naruko. Setelah memencet tombol remot, Naruko berjalan menuju kedai ramen Naruto melewati pintu belakang.

 _Tok tok tok_

"Naruto aku datang!" kata Naruko meninggikan suaraya

Hening

 _Tok tok tok_

"Naruto aku dataaaang!" kata Naruko lagi menaikan suaranya

Hening

"Kemana dia? Apa dia belanja?" kata Naruko terheran sendiri. Naruko mendekatkan wajahnya ke kaca yang gelap untuk melihat dengan jelas suasana di dalam. Kosong. Tidak ada penghuni. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kedai ini telah dibuka. Naruto semakin terheran, dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari tasnya.

 _Tuuut…tuut…"Ya halo?"_ suara Naruto terdengar

"Naruto, ini aku Naruko, kau dimana? Aku sudah di kedaimu" kata Naruko

" _Maaf, aku sedang tidak enak badan. Hari ini tidak buka…."_ Suara Naruto terdengar sangat lemas, membuat Naruko khawatir

 _"_ Sakit apa? Kau sudah berobat?" Tanya Naruko cemas

" _Tidak apa-apa... Aku hanya pusing_ …."

"Kau yakin? Suaramu melemah….aku akan ke rumahmu ya aku je—"

" _Sudahlah tidak apa-apa…"_

"Tapi kan—"

" _Maaf…bisakah kita akhiri? Aku ingin istirahat"_

Naruko diam sesaat. Rasa khawatir menyeang seluruh pikiran Naruko. Tapi Naruko tidak mau memaksa kehendaknya, Naruko masih berstatus orang asing bagi Naruto. "Baiklah, cepat sembuh dan minum obatmu..segera pergi ke dokter jika kau merasa sakitmu semakin parah" kata Naruko

" _Hmm..terimakasih..aku tutup ya.."_

 _"_ Iya, dah Naruto.."

" _Daah…"_

Komunikasi terputus

Naruko menghela nafasnya. Mendengar Naruto sakit membuat hati Naruko sesak. Naruko tidak bisa merawat ataupun menghibur Naruto. Keinginan Naruko untuk mengambil DNA Naruto semakin kuat dan mulai tidak sabaran.

Xxxxx

Kitsune berdiri sampai jam pelajaran suara pintu kelasnya kembali terdengar sehingga Kitsune menoleh. Setelah bunyi itu menghilang, sosok Kurenai muncul melihat ke arah Kitsune. "Kitsune ikut aku ke ruang guru" kata Kurenai. Tanpa ada sepatah katapun Kitsune mengikuti Kurenai. Kitsune tidak menyadari jika diriya terus diperhatikan oleh Sasori.

Sampai di ruang guru, Kitsune melirik ke meja guru tampan yang dekat dengan pintu. Kosong. Barang-barangnya tidak ada. Sayang sekali guru tampan mengajar hanya sampai jam makan siang. Yeah, guru tampan adalah anak kedua dari Klan Uchiha berprofesi sebagai produser ternama dan satu-satunya di asia yang bisa membuat film sampai menembus dunia. Film-film yang diproduseri guru tampan selalu membawa nama Jepang harum. Guru tampan orangnya juga terlihat rapi dan _cool_. Karisma yang dikeluarkan begitu menakjubkan. Didikannya juga tidak main-main. Sama kerasnya dengan Kakashi sensei, guru olahraga sekaligus guru paling misterius di sekolah akibat wajahnya selalu ditutupi oleh masker. Banyak diantara siswi dan guru wanita mau bertekuk lutut untuk mendapatkan hati guru tampan. Meskipun guru tampan telah diketahui sudah memiliki sosok kekasih.

Kurenai duduk di kursinya. Melihat Kitsune dengan tatapan lembut. Kitsune hanya diam berdiri menatap mata Kurenai. "Baik Kitsune, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau sering absen dan suka terlambat masuk kelas?" tanya Kurenai lembut

Kitsune diam menatap mata Kurenai

"Bicaralah, aku tidak akan marah jika kau menjelaskannya. Ini sudah berkali-kali" kata Kurenai lembut

Kitsune diam menata mata Kurenai

"Kitsune, kenapa kau diam saja? Ayolah jangan begini. Apa ada yang mengancammu?" tanya Kurenai lembut

Diam sejenak lalu..."Tidak ada" jawab Kitsune bohong. Kitsune bukannya takut akan Kurotsuchi melainkan tidak mau membawa masalah. Kurotsuchi adalah orang yang sangat licik, dia selalu membawa-bawa orang tua jika ada seseorang yang berani berulah padanya. Kitsune juga tidak mau ibunya tau masalahnya dengan Kurotsuchi karena ibunya bukanlah tipe orang yang sabar. Jika Naruto tau apa masalah yang sebenarnya dengan Kurotsuchi, maka akan terjadi perang antar kedua orangtua dan sejujurnya itu pernah terjaadi saat Kitsune masih SMP. Selain itu Kitsune juga menghindari embel-embel penjara atas pelecehan nama baik. Alias anak dan orangtua sama saja. Licik dan picik

"Jika tidak ada lalu apa masalahmu?" tanya Kurenai sambil menghela nafasnya kerena lelah menghadapi sikap cuek dan dingin Kitsune

Kitsune diam lagi menatap Kurenai

"Aku tau kau berbakat, kau juga pintar, tapi kau tidak boleh seenaknya. Sekolah bukan hanya membuat anaknya pintar dalam akademik, tapi juga dalam non akademik. Terutama sikap. Percuma saja kau jenius dan berbakat, tapi sikapmu berbeda jauh. Kau akan dianggap sombong dan itu akan berdampak buruk bagimu. Hanya karena sikapmu, kau bisa tidak naik kelas, bahkan dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini" kata Kurenai memberikan penjelasan dengan lembut

Diam sesaat, lalu.."Ya saya mengerti. Maafkan saya" kata Kitsune

Kurenai menghela nafasnya lelah. Kitsune sepertinya tidak akan pernah mau memberi alasan. Wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi Kitsune, memberikan sebuah penggambaran bagi Kurenai bahwa anak ini mengalami sesuatu yang sangat tidak bagus. "Baiklah, aku berikan kau kesempatan terakhir. Jangan mengulangi ini lagi atau aku akan memprosesmu bersama kepala sekolah dan wali kelasmu" kata Kurenai

"Ya" kata Kitsune akhirnya cepat merespon

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang" kata Kurenai

Kitsune sedikit membungkuk hormat lalu melangkahkan kakinya pergi ke ruang guru. Kurenai menatap anak itu dengan penuh iba. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya?. Hanya Kitsunelah yang memasang wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi dan selalu terlihat sendiri. Apa dia dibully? Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Sekolah ini sangat melarang sebuah pembullyan dan tidak ada tanda-tanda anak-anak sedang dibully ataupun membully. Mereka hanya bersenang-senang belaka. "Tsk tsk, anak itu benar-benar tidak sopan" celetuk guru wanita yang bersebelahan dengan Kurenai. Kurenai langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu

"Jangan begitu, kita tidak tau apa yang terjadi padanya" kata Kurenai membela

"Aku berbicara kenyataan. Sejak pertamakali dia duduk di sekolah ini, dia selalu bersikap tidak sopan pada guru-guru di sini. Dia hanya memberikan sebuah ekspresi pada Sasuke seorang. Benar-benar tidak sopan kan anak itu? AKu heran ibunya itu mendidiknya dengan benar apa tidak sih" kata guru wanita itu

"Sasuke kan guru favorit jadi wajar dia seperti itu. Kitsune aku lihat dia bukanlah tipe anak yang mau terbuka dengan sembarangan orang. Gai juga paham dengan sofatnya Kitsune. Sebagai seorang guru, tidak patut menjelekan anak muridnya sendiri apalagi kedua orangtuanya. Dia tidak mempunyai sosok ayah, jadi mungkin dia hanya kesepian" kata Kurenai

"Aku sewaktu kecil juga tidak mempunyai ayah. Ayahku meninggalkan saat umurku 5 tahun, tapi aku tidak seperti itu. Dan ada murid di sini yang tidak mempunyai ayah. Hanya dia yang bersikap seperti itu. Ini pasti didikan ibunya tidak becus jadinya Kitsune seperti itu" kata guru wanita itu semakin memprovokasi Kitsune.

Kurenai hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Terserah kau saja" kata Kurenai kembali membuka laptopnya.

"Aku kan benar" kata wanita itu sambil kembali mengetik soal di laptopnya, ekspresi mukanya benar-benar minta di tinju, menganggap dirinya sangat benar sehingga kesombongan muncul di permukaan wajahnya. Di wajah guru wanita itu juga memberikan ekspresi merendahkan Kitsune.

Xxxxx

Kitsune kembali ke kelas. Satu-satunya orang yang memperhatikan Kitsune adalah Sasori. Mata Sasori tidak melepas pandangannya dari Kitsune sampai Kitsune duduk di bangkunya. "Kenapa kau baru masuk kelas?" tanya Sasori.

mengabaikan

Kitsune mengabaikan Sasori. Tangannya malah sibuk mengorek tasnya untuk mengambil headset supaya hatinya menjadi lebih tenang. Sasori tidak terima dirinya diabaikan lagi. Saat tangan Kitsune mau menutup telinganya dengan headset, Sasori menangkap tangan Kitsune. Tangkapan tangan Sasori membuat Kitsune melihat tangannya digenggam oleh Sasori lalu berpaling ke wajah Sasori. Kitsune memberikan tatapan tidak suka pada Sasori. "Bisakah kau tidak mengabaikanku? Kita adalah teman sebangku" kata Sasori

Kitsune menatap tajam Sasori, lalu.."Maaf, aku tidak berminat" kata Kitsune dengan dingin. Kitsune berusaha menepis tangan Sasori, tapi Sasori membuat pertahanan. Itu membuat Kitsune semakin memberikan tatapan tidak suka pada Sasori.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau membenciku karena aku membuat kepalamu sakit kemarin?" tanya Sasori

Kitsune kali ini menepis tangannya secara kasar sehingga pertahanan Sasori runtuh. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri anak baru" kata Kitsune dengan sinis. Kitsune membuang tatapan sinis terhadap Sasori. Tangannya berhasil membuat headset itu menancap di lubang telinga Kitsune. Pandangan Kitsune kembali ke atas langit dengan kepala tersanggah tangan.

Sasori tersinggung tapi Sasori tidak marah. Sifat Kitsune membuat Sasori penasaran apa yang telah terjadi pada gadis kecil ini. Baru kali ini, seumur hidup Sasori yang sudah membaur ke semua jenis lingkungan di dunia ini, menemukan gadis super cuek belum lagi super dingin terhadap orang lain. Sasori menetapkan dirinya dia akan mencari tau apa yang terjadi pada orang yang telah membuat mencuri hati Sasori sekaligus menjalankan tugasnya dari ketua Sasori. Dengan kata lain, Sasori harus ekstra waspada dan ekstra terjaga. Memasang tajam-tajam seluruh panca indranya dan instingnya

Konohamaru yang mata terpejam rupanya telah terbangun sejak Kitsune masuk ketika jam pelajaran tadi. Konohamaru membuka matanya tapi tidak merubah posisinya. Konohamaru juga sebenarnya telah memasang pendengaran tajam-tajam tentang perbincangan Sasori dan Kitsune tadi. Dalam benak Konohamaru, gadis itu tidak berubah. Semenjak tahun pertama di sekolah ini, Kitsune masih seperti yang dulu. Mata Konohamaru terfokus pada wajah Kitsune. Pancaran mata Konohamaru mengeluarkan sinar kesedihan sekaligus rasa cemburu tapi juga bahagia karena Kitsune bukanlah tipe wanita yang sama dengan wanita lainnya. Saat mata Konohamaru sudah terpejam lagi, Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kitsune untuk melirik Konohamaru.

Tampaknya insting Konohamaru dan insting Sasori mulai menyadari sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi kedepan nanti

Xxxxx

Setelah adu kekuatan dengan Hidan, Kurama membawa mobilnya ke pinggir jalan sepi yang menghadap lautan. Kurama membuat tubuhnya berbaring santai di atas kap mobil. Kedua tangan Kurama dilipat untuk dijadikan bantal kepalanya. Pandangan Kurama memandang langit biru di atas. Sebelah kaki Kurama lurus dan sebelahnya lagi ditekuk. Wajah Kurama tidak sebabak belur Hidan. Ujung bibirnya memang terluka tapi tidak separah Hidan. Pipinya juga tidak sememar Hidan. Mata Kurama sehat-sehat saja. Pikiran Kurama kalut dengan sosok adik kecilnya yang mempunyai satu pikiran dan satu selera dengan Kurama. Adik kecilnya yang dibilang lahir salah kelamin oleh seluruh keluarga Namikaze dan Uzumaki. Pikiran yang terlalu kalut, membuat mata Kurama terpejam dan merasakan kedamaian suasana ini.

Xxxxxx

Kitsune akhirnya bisa pulang ke rumah. Hari ini adalah hari terberat bagi Kitsune. Setelah naik bis dan berjalan sekitar 10 menit, Kitsune sampai di rumah. Kitsune tidak memberikan salam saat masuk ke rumah. Hal ini sudah dilakukan oleh Kitsune sejak SMP dan mengetahui ibunya tidak pernah mempunyai niat untuk memberitahu sosok ayahnya.

Untuk masuk ke kamar, Kitsune harus melewati dapur. Tidak sengaja, Kitsune menangkap sosok ibunya sedang mengisi gelas dengan air panas dari dispenser. Kitsune melihat wajah ibunya sedang melamun.

 ** _"_** ** _ibumu itu mempunyai hubungan rahasia dengan om-om kaya? Kekasih gelap? Atau simpanan?_** ** _"_**

Ucapan Kurotsuchi kembali terputar di memori Kitsune. Pikiran Kitsune mulai terhasut. Bagaimana jika ucapan Kurotscuhi itu benar? Bagaimana jika ayah Kitsune merupakan suami orang lain? Bagaimana jika Naruto adalah wanita murahan dulunya?

Mata Kitsune nanar. Dirinya selalu bertanya, apa yang terjadi dengan ibunya. Kenapa Kitsune tidak boleh tau siapa sosok ayahnya. Ini membuat Kitsune kesal sekaligus muak. Sudah 15 tahun Kitsune menanggung malu. Kitsune berniat untuk pergi ke kamar dan tidak akan keluar sampai hari esok, terbatalkan ketika melihat ibunya terkena musibah.

"Aduh panas panas panas!"

Tangan Naruto terkena siraman air panas dari dispenser. Mata Kitsune melebar karena terkejut melihat kulit tan ibunya langsung memerah dan terluka. Hati Kitsune berteriak untuk menyuruh Kitsune membantu ibunya yang terlihat sangat kesakitan atas luka Naruto. Kekesalan Kitsune, kebencian Kitsune, membuat pikiran Kitsune gelap dan tidak bisa mendengar teriakan hati Kitsune. Kitsune memilih terus berjalan untuk masuk ke kamar meskipun kedua tangannya terkepal kuat-kuat menahan diri dan perasaan berat untuk mengabaikan apa yang dia lihat di dapur.

 _Cglek_

Kitsune pun menutup pintu. Mensandarkan tubuhnya dan kepalanya.

 _"Selamat datang Kitsuneeeee!"_

Suara ibunya terdengar. Ibunya masih saja menyapa kedatangan Kitsune walaupun Kitsune tidak memberikan salam seidkitpun. Kitsune lalu memmerosotkan tubuhnya sampai duduk meringkuk di lantai. Kepalanya ditenggelamkan di lipatan kedua tangannya yang tersanggah kedua lututnya.

Xxxxx

"Aduh panas panas panas!"

Naruto merasakan kulitnya terbakar. Gelas yang Naruto pegang pun sampai jatuh dan air panas itu menggenang di lantai. Naruto buru-buru menyiram tangannya dengan air dingin di tempat pencucian piring. Naruto tidak sadar jika dirinya melamun sehingga air panas yang mengisi gelasnya sudah penuh sampai meluber ke tangan Naruto. Naruto mendesis kesakitan. Kulit tan Naruto memerah dan terdapat sedikit luka. Alias mengelupas. Ekspresi Naruto kesakitan sekaligus menyesal membiarkan dirinya melamun.

 _Cglek_

Naruto mendengar suara pintu tertutup. Naruto pasti berpikir Kitsune sudah pulang.

Naruto menoleh ke arah belakang lalu, "Selamat datang Kitsuneeee!" teriak Naruto.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Yah ini sudah biasa bagi Naruto. Jadi Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini.

Setelah cukup didinginkan, Naruto mencari kotak P3K. Setelah menemukannya di rak bawah, Naruto segera membuka kotak itu. Naruto kewalahan karena luka yang Naruto terima terdapat di tangan kanan. Naruto tidak sungkan-sungkan menggunakan mulut dan giginya untuk membuka perban, membuka tutup botol alcohol dan obat lainnya. Menggunakan tangan kiri sungguh merepotkan. Yang paling sulit adalah saat menggunting perban ketika tangannya sudah terperban.

"Haaahhh...akhirnya selesai. Aduuuh, kenapa aku melamun..." gerutu menyesal Naruto. Naruto kembali membereskan semuanya menggunakan tangan kirinya.

Setelah semua beres, Naruto harus menyiapkan makan malam. Naruto melihat tangan kanannya yang diperban, tidak mungkin Naruto bisa memasak dalam keadaan seperti ini. Naruto pun melangkah keluar dapur dan mengetuk pintu Kitsune. "Kitsune, ibu mau beli makan malam. Kau mau apa?" tanya Naruto

Hening

 _Tok tok tok_ "Kitsuneee! Kau mau apa sayang?!" kata Naruto mengeraskan suaranya, mengira Kitsune mendengarkan musik atau terlalu fokus belajar di dalam kamar.

" _Tidak. Aku kenyang bu_ " suara Kitsune

"Tapi kau bukankah belum—"

 _"Aku bilang aku kenyang bu! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"_ suara Kitsune terdengar emosi

Naruto menarik napasnya karena perasaannya semakin sakit, "aku mengerti" kata Naruto, pandangannya sedih menerawang pintu kamar Kitsune, "Ibu akan keluar mencari makan, hat-hati di rumah Kitsune, ibu berangkat" kata Naruto lagi.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kitsune

Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Mata Naruto berkaca-kaca tapi Naruto tidak boleh membiarkan air mata terjatuh lagi. Naruto menarik ingusnya ke dalam dan mengedipkan cepat kelopak matanya. Naruto pergi ke kamar untuk menggunakan jaket tebalnya, tidak kecil selempangnya yang berisikan dompet dan ponsel. Setelah semuanya siap, Naruto melangkah ke luar rumah dan mengunci rumah dari luar. Berjaga-jaga supaya Kitsune aman di dalam.

Pikiran Naruto bercampur aduk sampai Naruto kalut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Suara mobil berlalu lalang, suara manusia berbincang-bincang, suara iklan di papan-papan iklan, tidak menggugah pikiran Naruto. Kaki Nauto melangkah pelan, kepala Naruto sedikit tertunduk dengan pandangan ke bawah, kedua tangan dimasukan ke dalam saku jaket. Naruto terus bertanya dalam hatinya, kenapa Naruto selalu mendapatkan hal yang terkadang membuat Naruto kewalahan. Berjuang sendiri selama 15 tahun, bukanlah hal yang mudah. Jika Naruto tidak mempunyai bekal didikan dari Jiraya, mungkin Naruto sudah bunuh diri karena dunia selalu mengabaikan orang-orang seperti Naruto. Naruto selalu ingat kata mendiang kakeknnya untuk terus berjuang sesusah apapun itu, sesedih apapun itu ataupun sesakit apapun itu. Semua yang ada di hidup ini hanya bagaikan sebuah badai yang datang dan pasti akan berlalu.

Sedang kalut-kalutnya pikiran Naruto, tiba-tiba jantungnya dikagetkan oleh suara klakson mobil gila.

 _TIN!_

Kedua bahu Naruto loncat, kepalanya dengan cepat menoleh ke sumber suara keras itu. Sebuah mobil menepi untuk mendekati dirinya, kaca bagian pengemudi dibuka. Di sana Naruto melihat sosok pria yang berwajah dingin tapi tampan sekaligus minta di tinju. "JANGAN MENGAGETKAN KU BEGITU PENYITA KTP!" teriak kesal Naruto. Kedua tangannya sampai dikeluarkan dari saku jaketnya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke biasa-biasa dengan wajah dinginnya tanpa memperhatikan betapa emosinya nyonya pengutang

"Kemanapun aku pergi tidak hubungannya denganmu!" kata Naruto kesal. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sasuke. Di mata Sasuke, jelas sekali nyonya pengutang menghentak-hentakan kakinya sebal. Sasuke melajukan mobilnya untuk menyusul Naruto lalu menyamakan kecepatan mobilnya dengan langkah cepat Naruto.

"Masuklah aku antar" tawar Sasuke

"Tidak perlu!" jawab Naruto ketus tanpa menoleh dan terus berjalan kesal

"Masuk kubilang" kata Sasuke

"Tidak mau!" jawab Naruto makin ketus. Kakinya makin cepat melangkah. Sasuke bukanlah tipe pria yang membiarkan seseorang mengabaikan perintahnya. Mobil Sasuke berhenti supaya Sasuke bisa turun dari mobil. Lalu seenak jidat Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan memaksa Naruto. "Jangan menarik tanganku begini! Penyita KTP! Lepaskan aku!" omel Naruto, tangan Naruto berusaha Naruto tarik sendiri. Namun genggaman tangan Sasuke terlalu kuat. Naruto pun harus dipaksa masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke. "Aku tidak mau masuk mobilmu!" Naruto berusaha keluar lagi tapi kedua bahu Naruto ditahan oleh Sasuke dan didorong untuk kembali masuk.

"Cepat pakai sabuk pengaman" kata Sasuke tidak peduli betapa kerasnya kepalanya Naruto

"Kubilang aku tidak mauuuuu!" Naruto kembali menerobos Sasuke tapi kedua bahu Naruto kembali tertahan dan tubuh Naruto kembali didorong untuk tetap di dalam mobil

"Jika kau masih saja keras kepala, aku tambahkan bunga 50 persen atas hutangmu" kata Sasuke mengancam

"Apa?! Kau gila?! Kau mau membuatku mati stess apa gimana?!" kata Naruto semakin emosi

"Makanya nurut!" kata Sasuke ikutan kesal lalu dilanjut membanting pintu mobil. Kedua bahu Naruto loncat mendengar betapa kasarnya Sasuke menutup pintu, Naruto juga mendengus kesal kemudian sambil mengikuti arah kemana Sasuke melangkah. Saat Sasuke masuk mobil, dan memakai sabuk pengamannya, Sasuke melihat Naruto malah memandang Sasuke kesal. Sasuke bergerak untuk memakaikan Naruto sabuk pengaman, tapi Naruto buru-buru menolaknya

"Aku pakai aku pakai!" kata Naruto panik seketika. Naruto tau jika Sasuke kembali dengan Naruto, jantung Naruto kembali berdetak gila dan menahan napasnya. Naruto langsung diam, pandangan ke depan, tubuh tegap dengan wajah tegang. Sasuke mendecih kesal sebelum menginjak gas untuk menjalankan mobil.

Di perjalanan, Naruto benar-benar kesal. Naruto melipat kedua tangannay di depan dada, pandangannya ke samping untuk melihat jalanan dan wajahnya cemberut total. "Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke.

Diam

Naruto tidak mau menjawabnya.

"Aku bilang kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke sekali lagi

Diam

Naruto masih tidak mau menjawabnya

"Bunga 50—"

"Makan malam!" kata Naruto ketus. Langsung memoton ucapan Sasuke karena tau apa yang akan Sasuke katakan. Sasuke hanya melirik, tidak membalas ucapan Naruto. "Kenapa dengan tanganmu?" Tanya Sasuke yang sudah penasaran dari awal melihat tangan nyonya pengutang diperban.

Diam

Naruto kembali tidak mau menjawab Sasuke

"Bu—"

"Tanganku terkena air panas karena aku melamun saat mengambil air panas dari dispenser!" kata Naruto bertempo cepat sekaligus ketus. Hati Sasuke panik dan ikutan sakit melihat luka di tangan Naruto. Jika Sasuke menuruti kata hatinya, Sasuke pasti mengomeli Naruto yang ceroboh dan langsung membawa tangan Naruto ke rumah sakit. Namun sayangnya, Sasuke menepis semua perasaan hatinya. Sasuke lebih memilih logika daripada bisikan hatinya.

"Dasar bodoh" kata Sasuke seenak jidat. Ucapan Sasuke yang terdengar dingin dan ketus membuat Naruto menoleh dan mendesis kesal. Tangan Naruto sangat gatal untuk meninju orang ini. Naruto lebih memilih diam karena orang ini berusaha untuk menolong Naruto meskipun Naruto tidak tau kenapa orang ini terkadang baik terkadang seenak jidat.

 _CIIITTTTT!_

Sasuke tiba-tiba mengerem mendadak. Kedua tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke maju ke depan dengan tajam. Naruto sangat terkejut dan panic sampai rasanya jantung mau keluar dari tubuh Naruto. "A-Astaga…." Naruto tidak menyangka apa yang dia lihat di depan. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil menabrak terbalik dan meledak secara misterius. Naruto melongo kaget, dunia terasa berhenti dan Naruto merasa menjadi patung dadakan.

Orang-orang mulai menggerubungi mobil yang meledak itu. Polisi mulai berdatangan dan ambulan dan juga pemadan kebakaran. Banyak diantara ornag-orang kejadian mengejutkan ini. Suara rebut orang-orang sampai terdengar ke daun telinga Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih di dalam mobil

Sementara Sasuke malah ketar-ketir. Sasuke merasakan sesuatu menakutkan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sasuke merasakan rasa pusing yang luar biasa, mual yang luar biasa, dan berat tubuh Sasuke terasa 100 kali lebih berat. Tubuh Sasuke kembali bergetar. Keringat dingin Sasuke mulai bermunculan membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Sasuke buru-buru melepas sabuk pengaman, karena terlalu terburu-buru untuk turun, Sasuke sampai terjatuh saat turun dari mobil.

"Penyita KTP!" Naruto panic melihat Sasuke terjatuh saat turun dari mobil. Naruto buru-buru membuka sabuk pengaman untuk turun dari mobil. Saat Naruto hampir mendekati Sasuke, Sasuke malah lari kencang entah kemana. "Penyita KTP kau mau kemana!?" teriak Naruto tapi suara Naruto tidak menggugah Sasuke untuk berhenti

Xxxxx

Sasuke berlari semakin kencang. Apa yang dia lihat benar-benar membuatnya takut. Apa yang dia lihat adalah ketakutannya selama ini. Apa yang dia lihat mampu membuat sikap tenang Sasuke hancur. Sasuke tidak peduli dia mengambil jalan mana, Sasuke hanya ingin menghindari pemandnagan mengerikan itu lagi. Nafas Sasuke mulai sesak sehingga Sasuke terengah-engah seperti orang asma. Sasuke asal belok kanan, berlari menuju sebuah gang. Lalu Sasuke mensandarkan tubuhnya di sebuah tembok bangunan. Nafas Sasuke sangat sesak. Sasuke memerosotkan dirinya sampai Sasuke meraih posisi duduk. Kedua kakinya menganggkang lebar, tangannya tergerak untuk melonggarkan dasinya. Berharap nafasnya kembali normal. Mata Sasuke terpejam erat dan kepalanya terdongak ke atas, merasakan sesak nafas yang luar biasa. Pikiran Sasuke sudah menjurus menuju kematian karena nafasnya tidak kunjung normal.

"Penyita KTP!" Naruto akhirnya datang. Naruto buru-buru berjongkok di samping Sasuke. "Penyita KTP kau kenapa?! Kau sakit?!" Tanya Naruto panik khawatir sambil memegang kedua bahu Sasuke. Sasuke hanya terdiam karena sangat sulit berbicara. "Penyita KTP!" kata Naruto, tapi Sasuke memang tidak bisa berbicara "Apa kau membawa obat?! Astaga bagaimana ini!" kata Naruto semakin panic dan khawatir. Naruto menebak Sasuke sesak napas karena terkejut melihat kejadian mengerikan tadi. Naruto melihat seluruh wajah Sasuke basah karena keringat dingin, poni Sasuke pun mulai lepek karena keringat dingin. Apalagi lehernya, mengalir terus keringat dingin. "Bertahanlah aku akan memanggil 911!" kata Naruto, langsung buru-buru mengeluarkan ponselnya dari tas. Saat Naruto akan memanggil 911, tangan Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan Naruto dengan erat

"Jangan panggil siapapun…." Kata Sasuke, nafasnya terengah-engah. Posisi kepalanya masih tidak berubah. "Kumohon…" kata Sasuke suaranya semakin melemah.

"Tapi nafasmu—"

"Kubilang jangan…." Kata Sasuke, melonggarkan genggamannya. Tangan Sasuke kembali terjatuh lemas. Naruto semakin kebingungan panic dan khawatir. Naruto melihat kanan, kiri depan dan belakang. Tidak ada orang di sini. Inni juga sudah malam. Bagaiaman ini?. Naruto melihat wajah Sasuke semakin pucat pasi. Naruto menggigit-gigit kukunya. Bingung. Naruto mendesak dirinya untuk berpikir cepat.

Naruto membuka jaketnya, menyelimuti tubuh depan Sasuke dengan jaket Naruto. Naruto semakin ketar-ketir nafas Sasuke belum kunjung normal juga. "Bagaimana ini bagaimana inni…..!" gumam panic Naruto. Naruto menggerakan tangannya untuk berdoa kepada Tuhannya. Seluruh jemari Naruto saling diselipkan satu sama lain. Mata Naruto terpejam erat, beroda dalam hati supaya Sasuke baik-baik saja.

Beberapa menit kemudian, nafas Sasuke mulai normal. Sasuke membuka matanya. Memang belum normal total, tapi setidaknya Sasuke bisa merasakan oksigen masuk ke dalam paru-parunya lagi. Sasuke menoleh ke samping kanan. Nyonya pengutang memejamkan erat kedua matanya sambil meneteskan air mata?

TBC

* * *

Anak rajin beli tupai  
Nama Tupainya adalah Tini  
wahai para senpai  
Bagaimaan cerita ini?:D

Mau review senpai:D

See you next time senpai:D


	6. pemberitahuan untuk senpai

senpaaaai nama akun wattpadnya akanekatsushika, itu nama akun kakak saya hehe, kakak saya terlalu sibuk kerja jadi wattpadnya saya pake hehehehehhe, kalo gaada wifi saya upload wattpad pake ponsel saya, soalnya kalo buka ff harus buka laptop dulu:(. makasih banyak senpaaaaiiii heheheheh:D:D:D:D, maaf senpai galewat pm, soalnya belum muncul di sini, kalo di email notify udah hehehe:D


	7. Chapter 6

**True Love chapter** **6** **(Sekuel If a Little bit Sooner)**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasufemNaru dengan orang ke tiganya Sai.**

 **Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Naruko, Sakura (33 tahun)**

 **Itachi (35 tahun)**

 **Kurama (34 tahun)**

 **Kitsune, Sasori (15 tahun)**

 **SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki** terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview senpai:D, tebakan senpai hampir bener semua hihihihi, gapapa senpai, saya seneng hehehehe:D

 **devi murdhaningrat** terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview senpai:D, saya akan berusaha untuk asap! Heheheh:D

 **ayanara47** terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview senpai:D, hihihihi itachi so sweet ya senpai:D:D:D, hehehehe soalnya Kitsune nanti ada sangkut paut sama hubungannya SasuNaru senpai hehehe:D,

 **Dewi15** terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview senpai:D,

 **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii** terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview senpai:D, tapi gabersatu kok senpai hehehehe:D

 **Ace155** terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview senpai:D, akanekatsushika hehe:D

 **SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki** terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview senpai:D,pertanyaan senpai ada yang terjawab di sini, sisanya di chap-chap berikutnya hehehe:D

 **Narusasu** terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview senpai:D, ada waktunya senpai hehe :D, tapi bentar lagi juga ketemu senpai hehe:D

 **wilydningsih34** terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview senpai:D, gapapa senpai:D:D:D, nama akunnya akanekatsushika hehehe:D

 **D'angel** terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview senpai:D

Perkenalkan, saya integraleksponen. Ini cerita saya, silahkan membaca dan enjoy:D

Gelang perak beli di Kenya  
Belinya lewat di pedagang mahir  
Senpai makasih atas reviewnya  
Semoga tetap review sampai akhir

Selamat membaca senpai:D

 **Banyak Typo!**

 **WARNING: implisit Yaoi? Shonen-ai? ItachixKurama!**

 **Terdapat bahasa kasar tanpa sensor**

* * *

Ketua Akatsuki telah menerima pesanannya dari Itachi yang diantarkan oleh Hidan. Di dalam pesanan itu terdapat sebuah kotak alumunium. Ketua Akatsuki dalam ruangan graffindor, duduk di sofa raja yang menghadap tungku perapian. Kotak alumunium itu diletakan di meja yang berada di tengah-tengah tungku dan sofa. Bagaikan membuka kotak seperti biasanya, terpampampang isi sebenarnya. Beberapa tabung kecil yand diisi oleh ginjal dan hati manusia yang diawetkan oleh cairan pengawet. Dan juga beberapa liter darah manusia.

Ketua Akatsuki mendekatkan tabung-tabung kecil itu ke kedua matanya supaya melihat lebih detail lagi. Selain itu juga, ketua Akatsuki membuka tabung-tabung kecil itu dan mencium baunya. Ketua Akatsuki mendapatkan kesimpulan dalam otaknya, masih sangat segar. Lalu ketua Akatsuki memfoto tabung-tabung itu menggunakan kamera.

 _Cekrek_

 _Cekrek_

Hasil foto yang sempurna

Ketua Akatsuki lalu beranjak dari duduknya sambil membawa kameranya, meninggalkan benda-benda mengerikan itu di meja begitu saja. "Taruh semuanya di lab" perintah ketua Akatsuki sambil melewati pelayannya yang berdiri di samping ketua Akatsuki sedari tadi.

"Baik" kata pelayan itu dengan formal sambil membungkuk hormat.

Setelah memastikan majikan terbesarnya pergi, pelayan itu menaruh kembali tabung-tabung kecil ke dalam kotak alumunium, lalu ke dalam paper bag sebelum dibawa ke dalam lab.

Ketua Akatsuki masuk ke dalam ruangan kerjanya. Di dalam ruangan kerjanya, terdapat dua rak buku di samping kanan dan kiri. Tidak jauh dari tembok sana, terdapat meja kerjanya yang terdapat sebuah laptop. Di belakang meja kerjanya terdapat sebuah hiasan kepala kambing terpajang di dinding. Setelah memastikan ketua Akatsuki duduk, dia mulai memasang kabel data untuk mentransfer hasil fotonya ke laptopnya. Ketua Akatsuki ternyata mengupload hasil jepretannya, lalu dijual dengan harga selangit ke dalam web penjualan organ manusia di dalam situs gelap internet. Baru 5 menit diupload, sudah banyak notification para pembeli.

Xxxxx

Naruko melesu. Sambil menyetir, pikirannya tidak bisa dialihkan dari kondisi Naruto. Perasaan cemas dan khawatir sudah menguasai Naruko. Naruko tidak bisa berdiam diri dan menunggu Naruto sembuh. Naruko pun yang seharusnya ambil kiri, malah lurus menuju jalan Konoha. Naruko harus memastikan jika keadaan Naruto tidak parah. Tapi sebelum berhenti tepat di rumah Naruto, Naruko berhenti di toko obat pinggir jalan.

Setelah selesai membeli obat, Naruko hendak membuka mobil namun sebuah suara yang mampu membuat jantung Naruko mencelos keluar terdengar jelas dan dekat.

"Naruko akhirnya kita bertemu"

Suara itu adalah suaranya ibunya Sai, dia keluar dari dalam mobil. Ibunya Sai memakai dress selutut ngepres badan terdobel coat berwarna coklat keemasan. DI lehernya terkalung sapu tangan biru laut menyelaraskan dress yang dipakai. Sebelah tangannya ditekuk karena membawa tas tangan berwarna hitam elegan. Naruko menoleh dengan wajah panic namun cepat-cepat merubah kepanikan menjadi sebuah senyuman sambutan. "Halo apa kabar ibu mertua" sapa hangat nan ramah Naruko

"Aku baik, ayo kita berbincang sebentar, aku sangat merindukanmu" kata ibu tirinya Sai, alias Mei Terumi tersenyum simpul

Naruko dan Mei duduk berhadapan di restoran kafe. Mereka sama-sama memesan segelas capucino latte. Naruko tidak berani menampakan jemarinya ke atas meja karena Naruko tidak memakai cincin pernikahannya. "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu denganmu, bagaimana kondisimu? Apa kau sudah hamil?" Tanya Mei blak-blakan

"Masih belum, aku terlalu sibuk kerja, maaf ibu mertua kita jarang bertemu dan berbincang seperti ini" kata ramah Naruko berbohong, padahal sebenarnya Naruko tidak sama sekali melakukan pernikahan secara resmi dengan Sai karena pendeta yang menikahkan mereka berdua adalah pendeta gadungan, alias temannya Sai yang dibayar karena pernikahan Sai dan Naruko adalah pernikahan yang dipaksakan karena perjodohan

"Tidak masalah, aku mengerti dirimu" kata Mei tersenyum. Naruko ikutan tersenyum lalu meneguk minumannya. "Bagaimana kau dengan Sai? Semuanya tidak ada yang salah kan?" Tanya Mei lagi

"Semuanya baik-baiknya, aku dan Sai hidup seperti suami-istri biasa" kata Naruko ramah

"Itu hal bagus. Aku sempat memikirkan masa depan anak kalian nanti, kalian terlalu sibuk bekerja, aku takut cucukku nanti akan kekurangan kasih sayang kedua orangtuanya. Jadi berhentilah bekerja saat kau mulai hamil, ini demi kebaikan anakmu" kata Mei

"Aku akan membicarakan hal ini dengan Sai" kata Naruko ramah

Mei tersenyum, "Naruko, apa kakakmu masih belum menikah juga?" Tanya Mei

"Belum..kakakku masih belum punya niat untuk menikah" kata Naruko

Mei membenarkan poninya, "Kenapa belum niat? Bukankah kakakmu sudah menyebarkan berita akan mengungkapkan sosok kekasihnya?"

"Hmmm maaf ibu mertua, aku juga tidak tau….mungkin karena kakakku masih mencari sosok kakak kembarku jadi dia belum mau merasakan kebahagian pernikahan dahulu. Saat ini, pelaku sudah tertangkap tapi kakak kembarku masih menghilang" kata Naruko berbohong

"Begitu, aku akan bantu, berikan saja ciri-cirinya seperti apa" kata Mei menawarkan bantuan.

"Tidak usah!" kata Naruko reflek menolak, wajah Mei terlihat jelas keheranan, "Maksudku…tidak usah repot-repot mencari. Aku dan kakakku sudah meminta orang professional untuk mencari kakak kembarku" kata Naruko tersenyum canggung.

Mei awalnya curiga, tapi kecurigaan Mei berubah menjadi sebuah kepercayaan karena melihat wajah Naruko diliputi oleh kepercayaan diri. "Yasudah, aku harap kakak kembarmu segera ditemukan. Aku juga sebenarnya sangat penasaran bagaimana sosok kakak kembarmu itu, aku yakin sifat kalian tidak jauh beda. Anggun dan sopan" kata Mei tersenyum

Naruko hanya bisa memberikan senyuman karena Naruko yakin perkataan Mei tidak ada yang benar. Sosok kakak kembarnya yang menghilang berbeda 180 derajat dari sifatnya Naruko.

Xxxxx

Kembali ke hotel, Kurama dihadapi oleh Itachi yang menunggu di depan pintu. Wajah Itachi memergoki apa yang sudah Kurama lakukan karena pulang-pulang bibir Kurama terluka. "Apa?" kata Kurama sok sok tidak tau arti ekspresi Itachi.

"Masuklah dan duduk. Aku tiga pertanyaan untukmu" kata Itachi membuat dirinya menyamping, mempersilahkan Kurama masuk. Kurama tanpa ada rasa bersalah main nyelonong masuk dan mengikuti perintah Itachi. Itachi segera menutup pintu dan menguncinya sebelum duduk di samping Kurama. Saat Kurama duduk pun Kurama sudah melihat kotak P3K siap digunakan di meja.

Setelah Itachi duduk di samping Kurama, Itachi langsung mengambil alhokol dengan cotton bud. "Pertanyaan pertama, kenapa kau bertengkar dengan Hidan?" Tanya Itachi sambil membersikan luka di ujung bibir Kurama

"Dia yang memancingku! Seenaknya memanggilku _aho_ , jelas lah aku kesal" gerutu kesal Kurama.

"Pertanyaan kedua" Itachi mengambil cotton bud lain untuk mengobati luka Kurama dengan betadin, "Kenapa kau mencari sosok Anonnymous" lanjut Itachi

Kurama melihat Itachi dari ujung matanya. Sepertinya Ketua Akatsuki sudah menyebarkan informasi ini dan mengabulkan keinginannya. Kurama kembali menghadap depan. "Aku membutuhkan bantuannya. Aku akan mengadakan perang cyber dengan 018" kata Kurama

"Apa?" Itachi yang mengobati luka Kurama berhenti di tengah jalan, tangannya turun karena mendengar kabar mengejutkan ini

"Aku menemukan situs yang didalamnya terdapat informasi adikku. Tapi situs itu sulit untuk dibongkar, Obito dan Zetsu pun tidak mampu melakukannya. Di dalam situs itu, ada sebuah perangkap yang mengelabui mata. Situs itu terlihat biasa saja, maksudku kita bisa dengan mudah masuk. Tapi ternyata situs itu adalah situs palsu. Situs aslinya terdapat di dalam situs palsu itu. Jika main terobos, virus buatan 018 akan menyebar cepat dan data kita malah yang tercuri oleh virus itu. Aku dengar, orang-orang Anon itu mampu menerobos segala informasi dengan aman dan tersembunyi. Makanya aku meminta ketua untuk mencarikan orang Anon" kata Kurama menjelaskan panjang lebar

Itachi melihat baik-baik satu-persatu mata Kurama dari samping. Sorotan mata Kurama sangat penuh harapan, baru kali ini Kurama berharap pada orang lain selain kepada Itachi. Itachi dengan tenangnya kembali mengobati Kurama, "Darimana kau yakin Anon akan membantumu? Anonnymous adalah orang paling berbahaya didunia, dia bahkan lebih licik daripada ular. Kau hanya jadi sasaran empuk untuk dimanfaatkan oleh mereka" kata Itachi

"Aku tidak bodoh. Anon juga akan mendapatkan semua informasi dari 018 dan aku akan membayar tinggi jasa mereka, informasi yang kubutuhkan hanya informasi adikku, dan sisanya aku tidak peduli. Mungkin ketua juga mau informasi sisa yang tidak kupedulikan, tapi itu bukan urusanku juga" kata Kurama. Itachi telah selesai mengobati, langsung membuang cotton bud sembari menaruh kembali kotak P3K ke laci meja lampu. "Pertanyaan ketiga apa?" tagih Kurama penasaran.

Itachi tersenyum memandang Kurama, "Pertanyaan ketiga untukmu adalah apakah kau siap malam ini?" Itachi melangkah mendekati Kurama, tubuhnya membungkuk supaya wajah mereka mempunyai jarak yang pendek

"Siap untuk apa?" Tanya Kurama heran

Itachi semakin tersenyum misterius, Itachi bergerak mendekati telinga Kurama, "Tiga bulan aku menunggumu..malam ini kau harus menahan rasa sakit…" bisik Itachi menggoda Kurama. Kurama memerah wajahnya.

"Tuh kan, kau makin mesum" kata Kurama cemberut. Itachi hanya tertawa kecil sebelum bibir mereka saling terhubung dan kedua tangan Kurama melingkar di leher Itachi

xxxxx

Naruto membuka jaketnya, menyelimuti tubuh depan Sasuke dengan jaket Naruto. Naruto semakin ketar-ketir nafas Sasuke belum kunjung normal juga. "Bagaimana ini bagaimana inni…..!" gumam panic Naruto. Naruto menggerakan tangannya untuk berdoa kepada Tuhannya. Seluruh jemari Naruto saling diselipkan satu sama lain. Mata Naruto terpejam erat, beroda dalam hati supaya Sasuke baik-baik saja.

Beberapa menit kemudian, nafas Sasuke mulai normal. Sasuke membuka matanya. Memang belum normal total, tapi setidaknya Sasuke bisa merasakan oksigen masuk ke dalam paru-parunya lagi. Sasuke menoleh ke samping kanan. Nyonya pengutang memejamkan erat kedua matanya sambil meneteskan air mata?

"Hey" panggil Sasuke. Nyonya pengutang itu kemudian membuka matanya, mata biru itu berair dan merah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?! Kau masih terasa sakit?!" Tanya Naruto khawatir sambil memegang kedua bahu Sasuke. Sasuke menatap satu persatu mata Naruto. Mata Naruto bersedih, khawatir dan panic bercampur menjadi satu. Air mata yang mengalir adalah air mata yang tulus. Ekspresi yang dibuat oleh Naruto, bukanlah ekspresi main-main. Raut wajah Naruto sama persis dengan raut wajah mendiang ibunya dulu sewaktu Sasuke kecil terluka.

"Aku baik" kata Sasuke

"Kau yakin? Aku sangat khawatir….hiks…aku kira..hiks…aku kira kau akan mati…nafasmu tadi benar-benar sesak dan wajahmu begitu pucat…hiks…aku sangat khawatir.." kata Naruto, membiarkan Sasuke melihat matanya yang terus mengeluarkan air mata dan memandang Sasuke dengan seluruh perasaannya.

Mata Sasuke menyendu. Selama ini Sasuke selalu memperlakukan Naruto seenaknya dan selalu membuat Naruto kesal, tapi Naruto masih ada persaan tulus untuk Sasuke. Orang ini benar-benar baik hati dan murni. Tangan Sasuke tergerak untuk menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Naruto dengan ibu jari Sasuke. Gerakan Sasuke sangat lembut, "Jangan menangis. Aku baik-baik saja" kata Sasuke menangkan Naruto. Naruto masih terisak-isak. Sasuke melepas jaket Naruto yang menyelimutinya untuk memasangkan kembali ke tubuh Naruto

"Kau pakai saja!" kata Naruto menolak sambil menghentikan gerakan Sasuke, "Kau lebih membutuhkannya daripada diriku"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sudah jangan protes" kata Sasuke kembali bergerak untuk memasangkan tubuh Naruto jaketnya kembali

"Tapi—"

"Pikirkan tentang Kitsune. Kau bukan dewa yang tau akan kondisimu jika tidak menggunakan jaket di hawa sedingin ini" kata Sasuke. Naruto menangkap ucapan Sasuke ada benarnya juga. Naruto pun menurut, membiarkan Sasuke memakaikan Naruto jaketnya kembali. Ketika Sasuke telah memastikan jaket Naruto terpasang di tubuh Naruto, kedua mata mereka bertemu lagi, bertatapan dengan instens. Tapi untuk pertamakalinya, Sasuke tidak merasakan nafsu mesumnya lagi. Sasuke mulai merasakan sebuah kehangatan dari tatapan nyonya pengutang. Sasuke tidak bisa terus menatap nyonya pengutang seperti ini, jadi dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah karena mau berdiri. Nyonya pengutang ikutan berdiri, matanya masih memandang wajah Sasuke. "Ayo pergi" kata Sasuke sambil melangkah pergi. Baru beberapa langkah Sasuke balik badan karena Naruto masih diam di tempat, "Kau mau ditinggal?" Tanya Sasuke

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menyusul Sasuke

Xxxxx

Sakura baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Laptop dia tutup lalu meregangkan otot kedua tangannya ke atas. "Ngghhh..! Akhirnya selesai" kata Sakura bersyukur sendiri. Sakura segera membereskan barangnya untuk bersiap pulang. Namun tangannya berhenti saat melihat mantannya Sakura yang memang satu kantor menghampiri Sakura. "Hai" sapa mantannya Sakura, Neiji

"Oh Neiji" sapa balik Sakura dengan senyuman

"Mau makan bersama? Kebetulan aku dapat dua kupon makan gratis di Ichiraku Ramen" kata Neiji

"Hmm" Sakura bergumam berpikir. Hari ini Sasuke tidak bisa makan malam bersama karena dia harus mengurus sesuatu, Sakura juga tidak suka makan malam sendirian, mungkin tidak apa-apa jika Sakura makan malam bersama mantannya Neiji. Lagipula Sakura dan Neiji memutuskan hubungan mereka secara damai dan berakhir menjadi sebuah pertemanan baik. "Aku ikut, lagipula aku tidak suka makan malam sendiri" kata Sakura

"Sasukenya?" Tanya Neiji

"Dia sedang ada urusan, jadi tidak apa-apa. Nanti aku akan bilang Sasuke aku makan malam bersamamu" kata Sakura

"Kalau begitu aku tunggu di depan ya" kata Neiji tersenyum

"Hm" kata Sakura mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum. Neiji menjemput Sakura degan mobil sedan abu-abu. Sakura segera masuk ke mobil dan Neiji segera menjalankan mobil dengan kecepatan rata-rata.

Xxxxx

Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan berdampingan menuju mobil Sasuke. Naruto sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke, tidak disangka penyita KTP yang suka seenak jidat dan membuat Naruto kesal setengah hidup mempunyai penyakit asma. Sasuke pasti selama ini tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal tertentu karena penyakitnya. "Sejak kapan kau punya penyakit asma?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku tidak punya penyakit asma" kata Sasuke terus menghadap ke depan

"Tidak usah ditutup-tutupi, aku tau kau malu. Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti. Aku juga tidak akan membuat gossip tentang kesehatanmu" kata Naruto menepuk nepuk friendly punggung belakang Sasuke

"Kubilang aku tidak punya" kata Sasuke terus menghadap depan

"Dasar pemalu" kata Naruto menggerutu, pandangan Naruto kembali ke depan, "Apa asmamu sering kambuh?" Tanya Naruto lagi

Sasuke mendengus kesal sambil menoleh ke wajah Naruto, "Terserah" kata Sasuke ketus. Mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang ketus, Naruto menoleh dengan sedikit mencibir

"Aku kan nanya baik-baik, tidak perlu ketus begitu" kata Naruto menggerutu sebal, wajah Naruto juga cemberut sebal. Sasuke malah mengabaikan gerutuan Naruto. Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan, terdiam hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tidak ada satupun yang berbicara lagi. Mereka terus hanyut sampai kembali dimana mobil Sasuke seharusnya berada. Di tempat kejadian, masih ada beberapa orang yang berkerumun, disekliling ada beberapa polisi yang mengatur lalu lintas, api yang membara digantikan oleh asap hitam yang tebal. Sasuke dan Naruto pun segera masuk ke mobil dan melaju ke arah sebaliknya.

Sasuke bersama Naruto makan malam bersama di Ichiraku ramen. Sasuke dan Naruto setelah memarkirkan mobil di depan restoran, langsung masuk dan duduk di meja paling ujung.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, Sakura dan Neiji tiba. Saat Sakura mau melepaskan sabuk pengaman, kening Sakura berkerut heran dan kelopak mata Sakura berkedip-kedip melihat mobil Sasuke terparkir. Sakura bertanya dalam hati, kenapa Sasuke makan malam di sini. Setau Sakura, Sasuke tidaklah terlalu suka makan mie, termasuk ramen. "Kau tidak turun?" Tanya Neiji. Suara Neiji membuat kepala Sakura menoleh, Sakura tidak sadar Neiji sudah turun dan tubuhnya membungkuk melihat Sakura yang masih di dalam.

"Oh iya" kata Sakura.

Saat masuk ke dalam, Sakura mencari-cari sosok Sasuke. Kepala Sakura tengok sana-sini sambil melangkah menuju meja yang dipilih oleh Neiji. Sampai Sakura duduk, Sakura belum menemukan sosok Sasuke. Apa mungkin mobil Sasuke sedang dipinjam? Tapi itu tumben sekali. Sasuke bukanlah orang yang mau dengan mudah meminjamkan barangnya, apalagi mobil utama Sasuke sedang ada di bengkel. "Sakura, kau mencari siapa?" Tanya Neiji heran, daritadi Sakura tidak berhenti tengok sana-sini

"Ah, tidak ada" kata Sakura berbohong, mengumbar senyumnya. Di saat Sakura menghadap Neiji, justru Sakura melihat Sasuke dan Naruto di pojok sana. Sakura menyipitkan matanya, berharap pandangannya salah. Tapi sosok itu memanglah Sasuke dan Naruto. Tadi di SMS Sasuke bilang dia tidak akan mungkin sempat makan malam di luar, tapi kenapa dia malah makan malam di luar bersama sahabatnya?

xxxxx

"Penyita KTP bagaimana rasa ramennya?" Tanya Naruto

"Lumayan" kata Sasuke setelah meneguk sedikit minum

"Benar kan kubilang, ramen di sini sangat lezat. Dulu tempat ini adalah langganan mendiang kakekku" kata Naruto sambil mengunyah

Sasuke memandang Naruto. "Maaf atas kejadian tadi,aku harap kau tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada orang lain" kata Sasuke kemudian

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti. Lagipula aku bukanlah tipe orang yang suka bergosip" kata Naruto. Sasuke diam memandang Naruto. Wajah Naruto sangat menikmati ramen yang dia makan.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Sasuke langsung. Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Naruto berhenti di tengah jalan saat setengah ramen masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Naruto menyelurup sisanya, lalu mengunyahnya lalu menelannya.

"Karena aku sangat panic. Kau tidak tau bagaimana pucatnya wajahmu. Aku kira kau akan mati, bisa repot kalau kau mati" kata Naruto menggerutu. Sasuke diam saja, memandang wjaha Naruto dengan eskpresi dingin alaminya Sasuke. Sasuke kembali makan ramennya kembali. "Penyita KTP, kau bilang kau mengajar anakku kan, kau tidak macam-macamnya dengannya kan?" kata Naruto memasang wajah curiga

"Kau pikir aku ini orang pedo" kata Sasuke ketus

"Iya" kata Naruto memasang wajah semakin curiga

"Apa?" kata Sasuke tersinggung

"Anakku itu sangat cantik, dia mempunyai harga diri yang tinggi, aku takut sekali kau jatuh cinta pada anakku" kata Naruto, ekspresinya benar-benar ekspresif. Sasuke malah mendengus kesal.

"Karangan yang bagus" kata Sasuke menghina. Naruto sedikit mencibir kesal. Naruto kembali memasukan ramen ke dalam mulutnya

"Kau mengajar apa?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba, sambil mengunyah

"Bahasa inggris" kata Sasuke sambil memasukan ramennya ke dalam mulutnya tanpa menoleh ke Naruto sedikitpun

"Bukan akutansi? Aku kira akutansi, wajahmu itu mirip rentenir" kata Naruto menghina. Sasuke menoleh ke wajah Naruto dengan ekspresi kesal bercampur tersinggung

"Dan wajahmu mirip orang suka ngutang" kata Sasuke balik menyindir

"Apa?! Hey. Aku ini bukan pengutang. Aish benar-benar" Naruto menggerutu sangat sebal, lalu bibir Naruto mencibir kesal sebelum memasukan kembali ramen ke dalam mulutnya.

Sambil mengunyah, Sasuke memandang Naruto, lalu memandang tangannya yang ditaruh di bawah meja —diatas paha Naruto—, kemudian teralih lagi ke tangan kiri Naruto yang menggunakan garpu untuk memasukan ramen ke dalam mulutnya. Sasuke ingin sekali tau apa sebenarnya yang Naruto pikirkan sampai mencelakakan tangan kanannya sendiri. Tapi pertanyaan Sasuke tidak akan Sasuke ungkapkan karena Sasuke menepis dirinya untuk peduli terhadap Naruto.

Baru saja Sasuke mau kembali menatap makanannya, niatnya menjadi terbatalkan karena Naruto tidak sengaja melihat sepasang kekasih yang telah dikaruniai satu anak berkisar 5 tahunan. Sasuke melihat pandangan Naruto sedih, Naruto terlihat seolah seandainya saja Naruto seperti keluarga di sana, pasti Naruto akan sangat bahagia, terutama anaknya Naruto. Sasuke kemudian meliat Naruto yang sedikit tersenyum sedih sebelum Naruto menarik dirinya untuk makan lagi. Sasuke sekarang tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto. Dan juga Sasuke tidak sama sekali sadar dirinya sesekali diperhatikan oleh Sakura yang memandang rasa cemburu, sedikit sakit sekaligus heran karena Sasuke memandang Naruto bukan dalam pandangan biasanya.

xxxxxx

Setelah makan malam bersama Sasuke, Naruto kembali pulang. Tentu saja Naruto diantar sampai depan rumah oleh Sasuke. Ketika masuk ke dalam rumah, Naruto melihat paper bag yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai, Naruto lupa mengembalikan jasnya Sasuke. Naruto mengambil paper bag itu kembali dan menaruhnya di kamar. Seperti biasa, Naruto merebus air untuk mandi air panas. Lagi-lagi kesulitan saat akan membawa panci yang berisi dengan air. Sebelum kompor di nyalakan, Naruto melangkah ke kamar Kitsune untuk meminta bantuan

 _Tok tok tok_

"Kitsune apa kau sudah tidur sayang?" Tanya Naruto

Hening

 _Tok tok tok_

"Kitsuneee!" Naruto memanggil sekali lagi

Hening

Naruto berpikir jika Kitsunen mungkin sudah tidur, jadi Naruto mengambil kunci serep di laci meja lampu kamarnya. Benar dugaan Naruto, Kitsune telah tertidur. Malaikat Naruto sudah tidur menyamping berselimut diri, hanya setengah wajahnya saja yang terlihat. Naruto tersenyum lembut, berjalan menuju kasur untuk duduk di pinggir kasur Kitsune. Tangan Naruto yang terperban mengelut lembut nan pelan kepala Kitsune. Naruto membungkukan tubuhnya untuk mencium kepala Kitsune. "Mimpi indah" bisik lembut Naruto tanpa melepaskan senyuman lembutnya. Setelah itu Naruto berdiri, tidak sengaja Naruto melihat tempat sampah kecil Kitsune terisi oleh buku tulis Kitsune. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya heran,

 _'Kenapa buku tulisnya dibuang?'_ pikir Naruto sambil mendekati tempat sampah itu untuk mengambil buku tulis Kitsune.

Baru saja dipegang, belum diangkat, Naruto merasakan tekstur buku tulis Kitsune aneh, seperti pernah basah tapi sudah kering. Naruto semakin berkerut heran, Naruto pun segera mengambil buku tulis Kitsune dan memeriksanya.

Astaga

Mata Naruto terbelak lebar, terkejut melihat buku tulis Kitsune ditulis oleh tulisan-tulisan yang sangat menyakitkan. Sebagian daerah yang kering, menuliskan bahwa Kitsune anak gelap, Kitsune mempunyai ibu pelacur jadi Kitsune juga merupakan pelacur. Tangan Naruto meremat keras-keras buku tulis Kitsune karena emosi, mata Naruto juga berkaca-kaca ingin menangis. Gigi Naruto digemertakan dan rahang Naruto mengeras.

Ini sudah keterlaluan

Naruto pun membuka laci Kitsune secara diam-diam, membawa buku diary Kitsune. Naruto membawa buku tulis dan diary Kitsune ke dalam kamarnya.

Di dalam kamar, Naruto langsung merangkak ke atas kasur, duduk bersila untuk membaca buku diary Kitsune. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak mau melakukan ini karena Naruto tidak mau mengusik masalah pribadi Kitsune yang memang Kitsune ingin menjaganya sendiri. Tapi Naruto tidak punya pilihan lain, Naruto harus tau siapa yang membully Kitsune di sekolah, supaya Naruto bisa melindungi Kitsune, mengadukan hal kejam ini. Tidak peduli Naruto harus berperang argument lagi dengan orang tua pembully yang tidak mau mengakui kesalahan anaknya

 ** _Page 1_**

 ** _Tahun pertama di sekolah? Biasa saja.  
Menyenangkan? Tidak.  
Mendapatkan teman pertama? Mimpi.  
Aku merasa, aku sedang menunggu sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah terjadi_**

 ** _Page 2_**

 ** _Pertanyaan yang selalu diulang,  
Siapa ayahku?  
Dimana dia?  
Bagaimana wajahnya?  
Atau…apa memang aku mempunyai ayah yang jelas?_**

 ** _Have you ever wondered which hurts the most: saying something and wishing you hadn't, or saying nothing and wishing you had?_**

 ** _Page 3_**

 ** _Aku membenci diriku sendiri  
Aku membenci segala sesuatu tentang diriku_**

 ** _Page 4_**

 ** _I didn't want to wake up.  
I was having a much better time asleep. And that's really sad.  
It was almost like a reverse nightmare, like when you wake up from a nightmare you're so relieved.  
I woke up into a nightmare._**

 ** _Page 5_**

 ** _Why do people have to be this lonely?  
What's the point of it all?  
Millions of people in this world, all of them yearning, looking to others to satisfy them, yet isolating themselves.  
Why?  
Was the earth put here just to nourish human loneliness?_**

 ** _Page 6_**

 ** _A void in my chest was beginning to fill with anger.  
Quiet, defeated anger that guaranteed me the right to my hurt, that believed no one could possibly understand that hurt._**

 ** _Page 17_**

 ** _I swear to the GOD, Me and my mom are not a slut!  
Curse you Kurotsuchi! All of you! I hate all of you! JUST GO TO HELL YOU ALL!_**

Tes

Air mata Naruto menetes. Tangan Naruto melemas memegang buku Diary Kitsune. Tidak hanya melemas, tubuh Naruto muai bergetar. "Hiks…hiks…" Isakan tangis Naruto mulai terdengar. Tetesan air mata itu menjadi aliran air mata. Isakan berubah menjadi tangisan yang histeris. Naruto membungkam mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan kirinya supaya suaranya tidak terdengar. Teriakan kesedihan Naruto tertahan. Dada Naruto sesak. Hal yang bisa Naruto lakukan hanyalah menangis

Xxxxx

Sampai di rumah Uchiha, Sasuke melemparkan diri ke sofa di kamarnya. Kedua tangannya direntangkan di atas senderan sofa. Kepala Sasuke terdongak ke atas sambil menghembuskan nafasnya yang terasa sesak. Sambil melihat langit-langit rumahnya, wajah Naruto kembali terbayang. Perasaan aneh apa yang Sasuke rasakan ini? Kenapa Sasuke semakin kuat untuk melindungi Naruto dan….ada kehangatan yang sudah lama tidak Sasuke rasakan.

Daripada pusing, Sasuke lebih baik berdiri untuk mandi lalu pergi tidur.

xxxxx

Semalaman Naruto berpikir dan mengintropeksi diri. Sepertinya meskipun darah Naruto mengalir di tubuh Kitsune, namun sifat mereka berdua tidaklah sama. Naruto yang tidak memiliki kedua orangtua, lebih tepatnya tidak tau siapa kedua orangtuanya karena Naruto amnesia, mampu melewati berbagai macam bullyan dan membuat teman untuk diajak bermain karena Naruto terus berjuang dan membuktikan jika penghinaan yang Naruto terima tidaklah ada yang benar. Berbeda dengan Kitsune, anak ini….terlalu halus dan lembut. Perasaannya tidak sebaja Naruto.

Setelah Kitsune pergi, Naruto segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Naruto izin kepada managernya. Hal yang tidak diketahui Naruto adalah managernya menaruh hati, tentu saja dengan hati managernya mengizinkan karena managernya tidak ingin Naruto merasa terbebani karena masalahnya. Kebaikan hati managernya membuat karyawan iri dan yang membenci Naruto semakin membenci Naruto.

Di depan gerbang sekolah, Naruto berdiri melihat bangunan yang menjulang tinggi di depan sana. Di tangan NAruto menjinjing paper bag. Naruto tidak membawa tas selempang yang kecil seperti biasanya, Naruto membawa tas selempang yangs seukuran dengan anak sekolah. Naruto menarik napas untuk memantapkan dirinya menghadap kepala sekolah. Kaki Naruto mulai melangkah maju memasuki kawasan sekolah.

Masuk ke gedung, dekorasinya sudah berubah. Tahun Naruto dulu tidak ada tanaman hias yang menghiasi samping kanan dan kiri pintu. Kepala Naruto ditolehkan kemana-mana bahkan sampai ke atas-atas karena dekorasinya ternyata sudah berubah total. Naruto ingat sekali, setiap Naruto masuk dia selalu dihampiri oleh Lee. Berteriak memanggil namanya dengan wajah mesum bodohnya. Naruto tersenyum, malah hampir tertawa kecil mengingat masa SMA dulu.

Kaki Naruto lalu melangkah lagi untuk menaiki tangga. Selesai menaiki tangga, Naruto tiba di lantai 2. Ada terdapat dua blok. Blok satu untuk anak kelas satu dan blok dua untuk anak kelas dua. Sementara untuk anak kelas 3, ada di lantai 3. Beberapa langkah ketika Naruto mengambil blok 2, Naruto bertemu dengan guru olahraganya dulu yang suka iseng dan menghukum Naruto, Kakashi sensei. "Kakashi sensei!" sapa ramah cerita Naruto.

Kakashi yang bertemu dengan Naruto pun tersenyum di balik maskernya itu. "Lama tidak berjumpa Naruto" sapa balik Kakashi. Naruto berlari kecil untuk mendekati Kakashi dengan ekspresi cerianya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa! Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto

"Seperti yang kau lihat, bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Kakashi

"Aku juga hihi" kata Naruto memamerkan giginya seperti biasa

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?" Tanya Kakashi

"Ah, aku mau bertemu dengan penyi—Sasuke!" kata Naruto hampir saja keceplosan memanggil Sasuke dengan panggilan biasanya, penyita KTP, "Aku juga mau bertemu dengan kepala sekolah" kata Naruto

"Kepala sekolah?" Tanya Kakashi, matanya sedikit melebar, seolah ucapan Naruto adalah hal yang mengejutkan

"Hm, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Kakashi sensei, kau tau dimana kedua orang itu?" Tanya Naruto

"Kau tunggu saja di ruang tunggu bagaimana? Biar nanti aku melapor dulu ke Sasuke dan kepala sekolah" kata Kakashi

"Hm!" kata Naruto mengangguk antusias.

Kakashi membawa Naruto ke ruang tunggu yang ruangannya tidak berada jauh dari kantor guru. Ruangan tunggu ini berwarna putih, di tengah-tengah ruangan ada meja lingkaran yang terdapat dua kursi berhadapan. Di pinggir-pinggir tembok ada juga kursi yang berbentuk panjang yang tidak ada senderannya. Di meja kaca bulat itu dihiasi bunga mawar asli dalam vas berisi air.

Sambil menunggu, Naruto duduk dan sesekali menghirup aroma mawar putih itu. Wangi sekali. Naruto tersenyum senang mencium betapa wanginya bunga mawar putih itu.

xxxxx

Sementara itu, Sasuke sedang mengawas di kelas 2-1. Hari ini anak kelas 2-1 mengadakan ulangan harian terakhir sebelum UTS dimulai. Sasuke tidak berhenti menatap jeli setiap anak. Sasuke juga tidak membuat dirinya duduk di kursi, Sasuke berdiri di depan mimbar. Mungkin jika tidak terbiasa, akan merasa tegang dan gugup. Pandangan Sasuke tidak main-main tajamnya. Melirik sedikitpun Sasuke langsung memanggil namanya dan tidak segan-segang memberikan nilai minus. Tangan saja tidak boleh berada di bawah, harus ada di depan meja. Tas semua berada diluar. Ponsel dikumpulkan di kerdus dan diletakan di meja guru. Laci juga harus kosong.

 _Tok tok tok_

Suara ketukan pintu menganggu keheningan ujian, bunyi pintu juga mulai terdengar. Sosok yang terlihat adalah Kakashi. Seluruh pandangan tertuju pada guru bermasker ini. "Maaf menganggu" kata Kakashi sambil melangkah masuk mendekati Sasuke. "Sasuke ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Orang tua murid" kata Kakashi. Sasuke heran, jarang sekali ada orang tua murid yang mau bertemu dengannya.

"Kembali focus" perintah Sasuke. Kakashi menganggukan kepala sebagai kode dia siap untuk menggantikan posisi Sasuke sementara. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sasuke segera keluar dari kelas dan menuju ruang tunggu

Setiba di ruangan tunggu, Sasuke menemukan sosok nyonya pengutang sedang duduk di kursi. Nyonya pengutang itu sendiri juga langsung berdiri saat melihat Sasuke masuk ruangan. "Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke. Mereka berdua sama-sama saling mendekat satu sama lain. Naruto lalu menyerahkan paper bag yang dia bawa.

"Ini" kata Naruto. Sasuke melihat paper bag itu, lalu melihat wajah Naruto sebelum mengambil paper bag itu. "Terimakasih atas jasnya. Awalnya aku mau ke kantormu dan mengatakan itu adalah kado dari titipan orang lain. Tapi aku rasa itu tidak diperlukan karena aku juga ada keperluan dengan kepala sekolah. Jadi yaaaa, sekalian saja" kata Naruto

"Keperluan apa?" Tanya Sasuke

"Itu rahasia. Kau tidak boleh tau" kata Naruto. Sasuke diam saja, memasang wajahnya masam. "Ah benar, penyita KTP, omong-omong tentang biaya perbaikan mobilmu..berapa banyak?" Tanya Naruto, wajah dan nadanya terdengar ragu dan takut.

"Lima ratus ribu yen" kata Sasuke

"Apa?!" Naruto langsung syok mendengarnya, "Astaga itu banyak sekali! Kenapa kau tidak di bengkel yang murah saja!" kata Naruto protes

"Apa kau tidak sadar kaca mobilku hampir pecah? Apa kau tidak sadar betapa kencangnya lemparanmu? Kau masih beruntung terlibat uang, daripada kau terlibat nyawa. Aku hampir saja mati gara-gara ulahmu" kata Sasuke pedas. Naruto menelan ludahnya. Wajahnya kicep.

"Yasudah" kata Naruto menjadi bingung sendiri mau bilang apa lagi, "Aku minta alamat rumahmu kalau begitu. Uangnya akan aku langsung berikan padamu saja. Kau dan Sakura sepasang kekasih lagipula. Mungkin setelah aku mendapat bonus dari kerja part timeku dan juga setengah keuntunganku, aku bayar kepadamu" kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyerahkan ponselnya ke Sasuke. Sasuke melihat ponsel Naruto, lalu melihat wajah Naruto. "Alamatmu tidak akan kusebar. AKu bersumpah" kata Naruto memberikan jawaban atas pandangan Sasuke yang meragukan Naruto. Sasuke membaca kepastian dan kejujuran dari Naruto, jadi Sasuke mengambil ponsel Naruto.

Sasuke tidak memasukan alamat rumahnya, tapi malah nomor ponselnya sendiri. Setelah menyambung pada ponselnya, Sasuke menyimpan nomornya di ponsel Naruto. "Katakan saja kapan kau akan membayar. Aku akan tentukan dimana kita bertemu" kata Sasuke menyerahkan ponsel Naruto

Naruto yang kebingungan tetap mengambil kembali ponselnya dan melihat nomor Sasuke yang Sasuke simpan sendiri di ponsel Naruto. "Tapi tudak bisa lunas" kata Naruto

"Aku tau. Jika sudah tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku pergi" kata Sasuke lalu berbalik badan

"Penyita KTP!" panggil Naruto, Sasuke yang mau memegang gagang pintu, terhenti di tengah jalan dan kepalanya menoleh ke belakang

"Terimakasih atas bantuanmu" kata Naruto memberikan senyuman unjuk giginya seperti biasa. Sasuke terkesima sejenak melihat betapa cerahnya wajah Naruto saat tersenyum seperti itu. Sasuke segera mengontrol perasaan kagumnya, tanpa ada respon Sasuke main membuka pintu dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Xxxxxx

Di ruang seni, kelas Kitsune melakukan hal melukis. Tema yang diberikan adalah _feelings._ Seperti biasa Kitsune tidak suka menonjol, dia memilih duduk di paling belakang dan paling pojok. Depan Kitsune adalah ketua kelas. Samping Kitsune adalah Sasori dan samping Sasori adalah Konohamaru. Guru yang mengawas adalah Asuma. Guru berjenggot ini berdiri di belakang bersandar pada tembok supaya bisa melihat lukisan semua anak.

Kitsune menggambar seorang malaikat. Malaikat wanita itu berambut panjang, memiliki sayap putih yang sangat lebar, kepalanya lurus ke depan dan memakai pakaian berwarna putih. Malaikat itu duduk menyendiri di puncak menara Liberty. Kitsune mengambil sudut pandang dari arah belakang, jadi wajah malaikat itu tidak terlihat. Background yang dipilih Kitsune adalah hitam yang dipadukan warna abu-abu kelam. Rambut malaikat itu berwarna blonde. Kulit malaikat itu adalah kulit Tan. DI bawah patuh liberty itu terdapat seorang pria berjubah hitam. Kepalanya tertutupi tudung dari jubahnya. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena Kitsune mengambil sudut pandang dari arah belakang juga.

Asuma sangat terkesima dengan lukisan Kitsune yang sedang dibuatnya. Anak ini sangat pandai melukis. Lukisannya hampir sebanding dengan orang professional. Asuma menangkap kesan lukisan Kitsune begitu sedih. Malaikat yang di atas sana seolah sedang menunggu seseorang sedangkan pria misterius yang berdiri memandang malaikat itu seolah adalah orang yang ditunggu namun tidak disadari kedatangannya oleh sang malaikat. Kesan sedih dan terluka begitu dalam. Asuma seakan-akan merasakan perasaan malaikat yang menunggu seseorang itu.

Tidak hanya Asuma yang memperhatikan Kitsune, Konohamaru dan Sasoripun sesekali melirik Kitsune melukis. Mereka berdua sama-sama terkesima atas lukisan Kitsune. Konohamaru mulai menyadari jika Sasori memandang Kitsune bukan pandangan seperti biasa. Konohamaru merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari Sasori. Jujur, Konohamaru mulai waspada karena Sasori menanyakan banyak hal tentang Kitsune tadi malam lewat LINE, meskipun Sasori berkata dia hanya penasaran dengan sikap Kitsune dan perlakuan semua anak terhadap Kitsune.

Konohamaru dan Sasori melihat Kitsune dihampiri oleh Asuma. "Apa arti dari gambar ini?" Tanya Asuma. Kitsune sedikit terkejut dengan suara Asuma yang ttiba-tiba terdengar sampai menoleh ke sumber suara.

Kitsune kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke lukisannya. "Malaikat yang sedang menunggu cinta sejatinya tapi dia tidak tau bagaimana wujudnya dan tanpa disadari orang yang ditunggu telah datang namun malaikat itu tidak bisa melihatnya ataupun merasakannya karena pria itu berada dalam kehidupan yang berbeda" kata Kitsune sambil kembali mewarnai bagian yang kurang pewarnaan

"Darimana kamu mendapatkan inspirasi ini?" Tanya Asuma

"Novel yang saya baca. Judulnya _Where are you_ " jawab Kitsune terus melakukan pewarnaan

"Siapa malaikat itu dan pria bertudung itu? APakah itu karakter dalam novel yang kamu baca?" kata Asuma memandang malaikat dan pria bertudung itu

"Saya tidak tau. Saya ingin saja menggambar karakter ini" kata Kitsune terus melakukan gerakan pewarnaan

"Mungkinkah….itu kau?" Tanya Asuma melihat wajah Kitsune

"Bukan. Saya tidak suka menjadikan diri saya sendiri sebagai objek" kata Kitsune terus melakukan pewarnaan

"Begitu" kata Asuma mengerti, pandangannya kembali teralih pada lukisan Kitsune, "Teruskan Kitsune" kata Asuma menepuk sekali pundak Kitsune. Kitsune menganggukan kepala hormat kepada Asuma lalu kembali mewarnai lukisannya

xxxxx

Naruto berjalan di belakang Kakashi. Dirinya sedang diantar oleh Kakashi menuju ruangan kepala sekolah. "Masuklah" kata Kakashi saat berada di depan pintu ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Terimakasih banyak" kata Naruto

"Hm, aku pergi mengajar dulu. Sampai jumpa" kata Kakashi mengacak-ngacak poni Naruto.

Masih tidak berubah, suka mengacak-ngacak poni Naruto. "Hm!" kata Naruto mengangguk antusias.

Setelah Kakashi pergi, Naruto menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Tangannya bergerak ke atas untuk mengetuk pintu. Naruto mengendalikan nafas dan emosinya. Setelah Naruto meyakinkan dirinya siap, Naruto mengetuk lalu membuka pintu ruang kepala sekolah. "Permisi.." kata Naruto dalam suara yang pelan dan takut-takut. Sambil menutup pintu Naruto mendengar suara kaki melangkah mendekatinya yang langsung dilanjut oleh suara yang tidak asing baginya

"Naruto?"

Naruto reflek balik badan cepat dan membelakan matanya. Naruto terkejut melihat Sai di sini. Begitupun juga Sai, tapi kesan pandangan Sai bukanlah terkejut melainkan tidak menyangka tamu yang ingin bertemu dengannya adalah Naruto. "Ke-Kenapa kau di sini?" Tanya Naruto gagap karena terlalu syok melihat Sai

"Aku kepala sekolah" kata Sai kembali tenang dan tersenyum. Mata Naruto tidak berhenti melebar dan juga ekspresi Naruto semakin terkejut. "Ayo duduk" kata Sai merentangkan sebelah tangannya yang menunjuk sofa di depan NAruto.

"A-Ah tidak usah. A-A-Aku hanya sebentar kok" kata Naruto melambaikan kedua tangannya dengan kaku di depan wajah Naruto sebagai tanda penolakan.

"Duduklah, tidak bagus—"

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu!" kata Naruto berbohong memotong ucapan Sai. Melihat wajah Sai yang terkejut, Naruto langsung diam sendiri. Kalimat yang dilontarkan Naruto adalah kalimat yang tidak dipikirkan terlebih dahulu, alias kalimat asal jawab. Naruto tidak mau memberikan Sai harapan palsu ataupun kesalahpahaman. Naruto masih tidak mengerti perasaan apa yang sebenarnya Naruto rasakan. Terlalu banyak yang terjadi sehingga membuat Naruto bingung.

Sai tersenyum kembali. Dirinya melangkah mendekati Naruto, Naruto malah menegang dan mundur sedikt untuk tidak terlalu dekat. Kedua tangannya semakin meremat erat tali selempangnya. Sebelah tangan Sai tergerak untuk membelai lembut pipi Naruto dengan punggung jari telunjuknya. Mata Naruto tidak berkedip, pandangan matanya diantara takut dan bingung. "Mau makan siang bersama nanti?" tawar Sai.

xxxxx

Di kasur hotel, seorang pemuda masih tertidur pulas. Pemuda itu tidak berpakaian sehelaipun dibalik selimut putih yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai sedada. Pemuda itu tidur dalam posisi miring ke samping, sebelah tangannya ditekuk dan sebelahnya lagi lurus. Perlahan pemuda itu membuka matanya. Pandangan mata yang sayu tidak menghalangi pemuda itu untuk berpikir bahwa kekasihnya telah pergi bekerja kembali. Kurama kemudian menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk lalu bersandar. Kurama membutuhkan waktu beberapa detik untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya. Setelah nyawannya terkumpul, Kurama mulai menurunkan satu persatu kakinya untuk menginjak lantai. Ketika berdiri…..

"Aduduh…pinggangku.." gumam Kurama merasakan pinggangnya sakit, sebelah tangan Kurama juga memegang belakang pinggangnya. "Bajingan si Itachi, kubalas kau nanti" gerutu kesal Kurama. Kurama berjalan ke kamar mandi sudah bagaikan kakek tua sakit pinggang. Dan saat Kurama menyalakan shower supaya tubuhnya dibersihkan, mengalir sebuah susu kental. "Bagus" gumam Kurama semakin sebal

xxxxx

Jam makan siang, Naruto makan siang bersama Sai di restoran biasa pinggir jalan. Restoran itu bisa dibilang restoran terbuka, hanya beralaskan tenda, meja kayu dan kursi plastic seperti kursi-kursi kantin. Sai dan Naruto sama-sama memesan onomiyaki porsi jumbo. Onomiyaki yang berbentuk lingkaran itu dipotong menjdi 16 potongan.

"Bagaimana? Lezat?" Tanya Sai

"Hm! Aku sangat suka!" kata Naruto senang memakan makanan yang lezat. Sai tersenyum lembut melihat ekspresi Naruto yang menikmati Onomiyaki.

"Makanlah yang banyak" kata Sai, Naruto mengangguk iya dengan senyumannya meskipun pipinya menggembung karena makanan.

"Aku tidak tau kau adalah kepala sekolah, sejak kapan kau menjabat?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengunyah

Sai menelan terlebih dahulu makanannya sebelum berbicara. "Baru. Aku baru satu tahun menjabat" kata Sai tersenyum. Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Terimakasih, nama yang kau berikan sangatlah indah" puji Sai kemudian

"Ya?" Naruto kebingungan

"Aku tidak menyangka dia perempuan. Namanya juga bagus, darimana kau dapatkan nama itu? Kitsune" kata Sai senyum

Naruto terdiam sesaat, memandang Sai dalam sebuah pandangan yang hanya Naruto yang mengerti, "Aku menonton sebuah drama dari Negara tetangga yang mengisahkan tentang sebuah legenda wanita rubah. Dalam Negara kita namanya adalah Kitsune. Kitsune itu adalah sosok wanita rubah berekor Sembilan, karakter itu selalu memperlihatkan kelembutan dan keberanian. Tidak takut pada apapun dan juga anggun. Makanya aku memberikan namanya Kitsune" kata Naruto tersenyum

Sai tersenyum bangga sekaligus lembut, "Dia pintar sekali. Kau telah berhasil mendidiknya menjadi anak yang baik. Kau tau, dia satu-satunya siswi yang nilainya jarang sekali turun. Dia banyak diberikan kesempatan untuk berolimpiade tapi dia menolaknya. Dia bilang dia tidak mau terikat oleh sesuatu yang merepotkan, sama seperti dirimu ya" kata Sai meledek Naruto

Naruto langsung cemberut. "Hey." Kata Naruto protes menggerutu. Sai malah terkekeh kecil.

"Kapan aku boleh menemuinya?" Tanya Sai. Naruto diam. Sumpit yang dimasukan ke dalam mulutnya hampir saja terlepas dari genggamannya. Kelopak mata Naruto sedikit berkedip-kedip, pandangannya langsung teralih ke bawah. "Masih tidak boleh ya?" Tanya Sai dalam nada sedih bercampur kecewa

"Boleh kok!" kata Naruto membenarkan pikiran Sai, "Temui saja kapanpun kau bisa, dia sudah sangat merindukanmu" kata Naruto tersenyum. Naruto tidak mau menjadi seorang ibu yang jahat, meskipun Naruto sebenarnya sedikit enggan mempertemukan Kitsune dan Sai. Sai bagaimanapun juga adalah ayah kandung Kitsune. Darahnya Sai mengalir dalam tubuh Kitsune. Naruto juga sudah mengetahui apa alasan sebenarnya Sai, jadi Naruto tidak mempunyai alasan lagi untuk melarang Sai bertemu dengan Kitsune

"Terimakasih" kata Sai tersenyum, "Makanlah lagi, aku yang bayar hari ini" kata Sai

"Yang benar?!" Tanya Naruto senang. Sai tersenyum sambil sedikit menganggukan kepala. Naruto langsung sumringah gembira, dengan lahapnya Naruto memasukan Okonomiyaki ke dalam mulutnya. Sambil mengunyah, Naruto tersenyum yang hampir membuat kedua bola matanya tenggelam

Sai lalu menyafari tangan Naruto terbalut oleh perban. Mata Sai langsung melebar dan perasaan panik menyerang hati Sai. "Naruto apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tanganmu diperban begini?!" Tanya Sai menangkap pergelangan Naruto.

"Aku ceroboh. Saat aku menyeduh teh, air panasnya meluber gara-gara aku melamun" kata Naruto

"Kau ini….kau seharusnya hati-hati" kata Sai melembut, melepaskan tangan Naruto pelan

"Maaf.." kata Naruto merasa terpojok

"Apa parah? Sebaiknya dibawa ke rumah sakit" kata Sai

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak akan membekas, tenang saja" kata Naruto tersenyum unjuk gigi

Sai menghela nafasnya, "Lain kali jangan ceroboh. Kulitmu terlalu bagus untuk ditanami luka-luka" kata Sai

"Iya…aku kan sudah minta maaf…" kata Naruto semakin menciut.

Sai tersenyum, Naruto sangat lucu jika sedang terpojok dan menciut seperti ini, "Yasudah, lanjutkan kembali makanmu" kata Sai

xxxxx

Sakura menunggu kedatangan Sasuke di parkir mobil. Sakura bersender di depan kap mobil. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tali tasnya. Kepala Sakura menghadap bawah dengan pandangan mata bingung sekaligus sedih. Kejadian kemarin benar-benar mengejutkan dan juga membingungkan. Sasuke untuk pertamakalinya memandang seseorang dalam pandangan yang mengandung arti sesuatu. Yah…Sakura dan Sasuke sudah lama jadian, hampir 2 tahun mereka menjalin hubungan. Namun mereka selalu menyembunyikannya karena Sasuke tidak suka public tau urusan pribadinya. Jadi Sakura sudah sangat tau bagaimana Sasuke.

"Maaf menunggu lama"

Suara yang Sakura tunggu akhirnya terdengar tanpa disadari Sasuke telah berdiri di sampingnya. Kepala Sakura yang menoleh ke arah suara itu, memberikan senyuman kepada Sasuke. "Tidak apa-apa, aku baru saja sampai" kata Sakura berbohong.

 _Dindin_

Sasuke membuka kunci mobil, lalu Sakura dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil. Dari mulai menyalakan mobil sampai mobil melaju di jalan, Sakura tidak berkata apapun. Sakura melihat wajah Sasuke yang focus ke depan karena menyetir. Sasuke memang jarang sekali mengatakan bilang bahwa dia mencintai Sakura. Sasuke memang perhatian, protektif dan juga baik. Sasuke mempunya sisi kelembutan tersendiri walaupun dari luar Sasuke terlihat sangat dingin dan tanpa ampun. Sifat cuek Sasuke juga sangatlah tinggi. "Sasuke" panggil Sakura

"Hm?"

"Kemarin…" Sakura diam sesaat, berusaha untuk mengendalikan perasaannya dan pikirannya yang tidak-tidak, "aku melihatmu bersama Naruto" kata Sakura.

Sasuke tersentak dalam hati, tapi tidak mengubah ekspresi dingin nan cueknya di wajah Sasuke. "Lalu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan ringannya dia berkata

"Kau bilang…kau tidak sempat makan malam. Lalu kenapa kau makan malam bersamanya…?" Tanya Sakura

"Kau mencurigaiku?" Tanya Sasuke pandangannya tetap focus ke depan

"Tidak..bukan itu maksudku..hanya saja—"

"Bukankah kita sudah sepakat, kita bisa makan malam dengan siapapun. Wanita atau pria, selama tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun, itu tidak masalah. Aku tidak pernah melarangmu untuk makan malam bersama orang lain selan diriku, meskipun itu adalah mantan-mantanmu. Aku sangat tau bagaimana perasaanmu dan sifatmu. Aku makan malam bersamanya karena aku bertemunya di jalan dan kebetulan aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu tentang Kitsune, anak muridku" kata Sasuke sedikit berbohong.

Sakura diam. Sakura mengedepankan kepalanya namun pandangannya kearah aspal di bawah sana. "Maaf…kau benar…aku rasa..—" ucapan Sakura berhenti saat Sakura merasakan tangannya digenggamn oleh Sasuke. Pandangan Sakura langsung melihat tangannya yang digenggam lalu melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Kau tau siapa aku dan bagaimana perasaanku" kata Sasuke, matanya melirik Sakura dan memberikan senyuman.

Melihat senyuman Sasuke, Sakura kembali merasa tenang. Betapa bodohnya Sakura, Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah jatuh cinta. Sasuke juga adalah orang yang sangat setia. Sasuke tidak mungkin melakukan hal-hal yang buruk. Sakura tersenyum senang lagi melihat wajah Sasuke. Sakura harus segera melepaskan firasat dan pikiran anehnya Sakura.

"Kau mau makan siang dimana?" Tanya Sasuke

"Hmmm" Sakura bergumam bepikir sambil melihat restaurant-restaurant pinggir jalan. "Itu! Aku ingin ke sana, tempat makan yang bertenda itu" kata Sakura menunjuk tempat makan itu. Sasuke mengikuti kemana arah telunjuk Sakura dan langsung menuju tempat makan siang itu

Memasuki tempat makan siang, Sasuke langsung mengekerutkan keningnya. Di ujung tenda, ada Naruto dan Sai makan siang bersama. Sakura tidak melihat adanya Sai dan Naruto, jadi Sakura langsung berjalan ke tempat yang kosong.

Sambil menunggu pesanan, Sasuke dan Sakura berbincang-bincang. Namun Sasuke tidak bisa focus kepada Sakura, pandangannya selalu mencuri Naruto dan Sai di ujung sana.

Kenapa Sasuke merasa kesal?

Kenapa Sasuke merasa marah?

Kenapa Sasuke sangat membenci ekspresi mereka berdua?

Dan kenapa Sasuke sangat panas?

Sai dan Naruto sangat akrab, mereka tertawa, tersenyum bersama bahkan bercanda-canda. Naruto melakukan hal jahil kepada Sai dengan ekspresi cerianya. Sai dan Naruto seharusnya tidak memiliki ekspresi seperti itu. Naruto jelas membenci Sai, tidak membiarkan Sai menyentuhkan sedikitpun. Namun kenapa saat ini Naruto membiarkan Sai menyentuhnya?

"Sasuke ada apa?"

Mendengar suara Sakura, Sasuke segera menarik diri dan melihat wajah Sakura. Eskpresi Sakura di mata Sasuke kebingungan. Ah…lagi-lagi Sasuke kehilangan control dirinya. "Tidak ada" kata Sasuke berbohong

xxxxxx

Kitsune berdiam diri di atap sekolah. Dirinya duduk memeluk kedua lutut yang ditekuk. Kedua telinganya disumpel oleh headset. Kitsune belum mengisi perutnya karena Kitsune sangat malas untuk makan siang. Kitsune tidak memikirkan apapun, hanya menikmati suara music yang dia dengar meskipun pandangannya yang kebawah memancarkan sinar kesedihan. Terlalu membuat diri tenggelam dalam musik, Kitsune tidak sadar ada seorang lelaki yang berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk di sampingnya. Lelaki itu memberikan sebungkus sandwich beserta minuman kaleng dingin. Kitsune melihat tangan yang memberikan makanan itu lalu melihat wajah pemilik tangan itu.

"Untukmu" kata lelaki itu, Sasori

Kitsune lalu membuang wajahnya dengan pengalihan yang sinis, "Tidak perlu" kata Kitsune dingin

"Aku sudah membelikannya untukmu, makanlah" kata Sasori

"Kubilang tidak perlu. Tinggalkan aku sendiri" kata Kitsune semakin dingin

"Sangat disayangkan, padahal aku mau mencoba berbuat baik" kata Sasori menarik tangannya lagi. Makanan dan minuman itu diletakan di tengah-tengah antara Sasori dan Kitsune. "Siapa ayahku, aku dan ibuku bukan pelacur, kenapa aku hidup seperti ini, kenapa hanya aku yang tidak mempunyai ayah, apa dosaku sampai Tuhan menghukumku seperti ini. Itukan yang ada dalam benakmu" kata Sasori.

Kitsune mengabaikan Sasori, pandangannya lurus ke depan. Kitsune tidak heran anak baru seperti Sasori bisa menebak kalimat itu, karena satu sekolah sangat membenci Kitsune dan Kitsue memang sudah terkenal seperti itu sejak pertamakali masuk ke SMA

Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan seperti Kitsune, "Kau lebih bodoh dari yang aku kira. Ah..bukan, tepatnya pecundang" kata Sasori kembali melihat wajah Kitsune dan memberikan nada sangat menghina.

Kitsune langsung menoleh dengan tatapan kebencian, "Pergi kau" kata Kitsune tajam

"Kenapa? Karena tersinggung? Kenapa kau tersinggung? Untuk apa? Bukankah kau berpikir ucapanku tidak benar?" kata Sasori

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Kitsune semakin tajam

"Segitukah kau meniginkan sosok ayah? Apakah kau pernah berpikir kenapa kau tidak bisa mengetahui siapa ayahmu meskipun kau sudah berusaha keras mencarinya? Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti ayahmu adalah sosok yang kau benci? Bagaimaan jika ayahmu adalah seorang yang brengsek dan merupakan dalang dari mimpi burukmu?" Tanya Sasori

Kitsune langsung emosi naik, tubuh berdiri, kedua tangannya dikepal erat-erat, rahanganya mengeras, "Apa kau bermaksud untuk menghina ayahku?" Tanya Kitsune

Sasori dengan tenangnya ikutan berdiri dan mendekati Kitsune. Wajah mereka lumayan dekat, Sasori memberikan tatapan biasa namun Kitsune sudah memberikan tatapan kebencian. "Diantara batu gunting dan kertas, apa kau tau yang mana dirimu?" Tanya Sasori

Kitsune membungkam mulutnya, tetap memandang Sasori tajam

"Kertas" jawab Sasori. "Kau adalah kertas, selalu menganggap semuanya putih, terlalu naïve dan juga sangat polos. Kau bahkan adalah seekor domba yang sangat empuk" kata Sasori

"Kapan kau akan pergi?" Tanya Kitsune

Sasori sedikit tersenyum, "Mari kita lihat, sampai mana kau akan keras kepala. Pegang ucapanku, cepat atau lambat, kau akan membutuhkanku" kata Sasori. Lalu Sasori pun pergi meninggalkan Kitsune. Kitsune tidak mengikuti kemana arah Sasori pergi.

xxxxx

Di ruangan Isolasi, ditengah-tengah ruangan terdapat pria yang duduk di atas kursi. Kedua tangan pria itu diikat ke lengan kursi dan kedua kaki pria itu diikat ke kaki-kaki kursi. Kepala pria itu tertunduk namun masih bisa dilihat tektsur wajah pria itu, Asura Otsutsuki. Hidung Asura mengalir darah, bibir Asura terluka di mana-mana, pipi Asura lebam dan memar, sebelah mata Asura sedikit tertutup karena bengkak dan terluka. Wajah yang mengenaskan sudah bisa dibaca bahwa Asura telah menerima pukulan dan hantaman benda keras ke wajahnya. Kerah kemejanya yang berwarna biru muda hampir tertutupi oleh darah dari luka-luka di wajahnya. Kening Asura pun tidak luput dari darah.

"Menurutmu siapa yang seharusnya kau pilih? Perkataanku? Atau keteguhan dirimu?" Tanya Itachi. Itachi duduk di kursi depan pria malang itu. Sebelah kakinya ditompangkan ke pahanya. Kedua tangannya diletakan di lengan kursi. Itachi memakai _coat_ hitam, sarung tangan hitam, sepatu hitam dan celana jeans hitam. Hanya ada Itachi dan pria malang itu di ruangan isolasi ini.

Asura memaksakan dirinya untuk melihat wajah Itachi. Orang yang didepannya ini sangatlah mengerikan. Orang didepannya ini tidak mempunyai sifat ketenangan dan kedamaian seperti wajah yang dia miliki. "Kau…." Asura bersuara sangat pelan karena rasa sakit yang dirasa begitu tinggi. "Kenapa…kau mengincarnya? Bukankah..dulu salah satu orang dari klanmu mempunyai hubungan baik dengannya?" Tanya Asura

"Itu urusanku. Haruskah aku mengulangi perkataanku dua kali?" kata Itachi sangat tajam

Asura terdiam. "018..sangat tertarik iris mata. Bukan hanya dia penggemar anak kecil, tapi dia juga penggemar mata anak-anak yang cerah dan masih terlihat polos. Aku tidak tau kenapa 018 membiarkan anak bermata mata biru itu hidup…aku sama sekali tidak tau..018 tidak pernah memunculkan wajahnya..dia selalu memakai topeng badut setiap aku menghadapnya.." kata Asura

Itachi terdiam. Pandangannya yang tajam menyimpan baik-baik setiap perkataan Asura. "Hanya itu?' Tanya Itachi

"ya..hanya itu" kata Asura

Itachi pun berdiri. Kakinya melangkah mendeti Asura. Ibu jari dan telunjuknya menjepit dagu Asura untuk membuat Asura mendongak ke arahnya. Mata Itachi bergerak melihat mata Asura satu persatu. "AKu tidak puas dengan informasimu, kau adalah orang ke 46 yang mengatakan kalimat yang sama" kata Itachi

"A-Apa?"

Itachi melepaskan dagu Asura, "Sepertinya sia-sia saja aku menangkapmu. Akan kutolong kau untuk melepaskan rasa sakitmu" kata Itachi.

Tanpa ada aba-aba…

 _SLASH!_

Itachi dengan gerakan sangat cepat langsung menebas leher Asura dengan pisau lipat. Walaupun hanya satu kali serangan, darah bermuncratan kemana-mana. _Coat_ hitam Itachi dan wajahnya terkena sedikit cipratan saat melakukan tebasan. "Aku akan membebaskanmu jika kau memberikanku info yang jelas" kata Itachi yang dimana Itachi yakin Asura bertanya-tanya kenapa Asura tetap dibunuh walaupun Asura sudah membocorkan info bosnya 018.

Asura pun akhirnya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya setelah dirinya kejang-kejang karena darah terus mengalir di lehernya tanpa henti. Dengan wajah dingin Itachi meninggalkan Asura yang sudah menjadi mayat. Ketika Itachi keluar, anak-anak buah Itachi langsung masuk ke dalam lagi, melakukan hal seperti biasa. Mengambil ginjal dan hati Asura.

Itachi di ruang ganti kepalanya tertunduk karena sedang melepaskan sarung tangannya setelah _coat_ nya terlepas. Lalu Itachi langsung membasuh wajahnya untuk membersihkan cipratan darah Asura. Setelah membasuh, Itachi masih menunduk. Air menetes melalui ujung hidungnya yang mancung. Kedua tangannya menekan sisi pinggir wastafel. Itachi bertanya-tanya, kenapa susah sekali menemukan 018. Walaupun Itachi sudah masuk Akatsuki, tetap saja Itachi masih belum bisa menemukan 018.

Itachi kemudian menutup matanya

Masih terbayang kejadian mengerikan 26 tahun yang lalu. Rasa bbersalah Itachi masih belum terhapuskan.

 ** _Gadis kecil itu tersenyum meskipun menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Gadis itu meringkuk di pojok ruangan, kedua kakinya yang ditekuk terpeluk oleh kedua tangannya. "Akhirnya kau datang…aku menunggumu…" kata gadis kecil itu_**

Itachi kembali membuka matanya. Itachi kembali menegapkan tubuhnya, melihat dirinya sendiri ke cermin. Setiap kali Itachi melihat cermin, Itachi selalu terbayang gadis kecil itu. Itachi merasakan ponselnya bergetar di saku celananya. Yang memanggil ternyata Kurama. "Yeah kenapa?" Tanya Itachi

" _Kau dimana? Sudah sepuluh menit aku menunggu!"_ Kurama mengomel di seberang sana

"Ah..maaf. Aku segera ke sana" kata Itachi menyesal

" _Cepatlah! Nanti aku mati kelaparan!"_

Itachi tertawa kecil, "Aku mengerti. Aku tutup kalau begitu" kata Itachi

 _TUtutututu_

Komunikasi langsung terputus. Itachi tersenyum geli melihat layar ponselnya. Kurama benar-benar lucu jika sedang ngambek seperti itu. Itachi segera keluar dari ruang ganti dan menuju tempat dimana Kurama menunggu

xxxxxx

Setelah makan siang, Naruto kembali ke kedai dan Sai kembali ke sekolah. Naruto sambil menyapu memikirkan banyak hal. Naruto tetap tidak bisa menceritakan bahwa Kitsune dibully oleh Kurotsuchi. Mengetahu Sai adalah kepala sekolah, pasti Kitsune akan sangat marah jika Naruto mengadukan hal ini saat Kitsune tau Sai adalah ayah kandungnya. Kitsune bukanlah orang yang suka menggunakan kedudukan sebagai kekuatan, Kitsune lebih suka saling menolong dan mendukung satu sama lain untuk mencapai tujuan bersama-sama.

Suara bunyi pintu terdengar tanda ada seseorang yang masuk. Kepala Naruto terangkat melihat siapa yang masuk. Naruto melihat Naruko datang dengan wajah panik dan berlari ke arah Naruto. "Naruto kau harus menolongku! Aku mohon tolong aku!" kata Naruko menjepit tubuh Naruto dan mengguncangkan tubuh Naruto

"Ke-kenapa kenapa? Huh? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto penasaran

"Aku mohon gantikan aku di pesta ulang tahunnya Itachi!" kata Naruko

Mata Naruto melebar mendengar nama Itachi, "A-Apa kau bilang?" kata Naruto

"Aku tidak mau datang ke pesta itu, tapi kakakku memaksa. Jadi…kau mau menggantikanku kan?" bujuk Naruko

"Bagaimana dengan kedaiku?" Tanya Naruto

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku bisa mengurusnya. Kumohon…tolong ya…wajah kita kan sama, jadi tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya. Ayolaah" bujuk Naruko memasang wajah memelas.

"Baiklah! Aku akan menolongmu!" kata Naruto berantusias, memegang kedua pundak Naruko

 _'Yes'_ Naruko bersorak gembira dalam hati. Sebenarnya ini hanyalah akal-akalan Naruko. Naruko telah memikirkan bagaimana caranya dia mendapatkan sehelai rambut Naruto. Naruko akan mendandani Naruto mirip seperti dirinya. Ketika Naruko menyisir rambut Naruto, Naruto akan mencabut satu helai rambut Naruto dengan sengaja. Lalu Naruko akan memberikan alasan iseng kepada Naruto yang heran kenapa Naruko tiba-tiba mencabut satu helai rambutnya.

xxxxxx

Di kantor, Sasuke lagi-lagi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Senyuman, tawa dan canda Naruto dan Sai tidak bisa terlepas dari benak Sasuke. Sasuke berusaha keras untuk focus kepada pekerjaannya. Sasuke mendapatkan 3 jenis proposal untuk pembuatan film di liburan musim dingin nanti. Sasuke kembali membaca proposal yang diserahkan, namun kembali terbayang lagi. Sasuke gusar. Sasuke lalu mengambil ponselnya yang diletakan di meja, langsung menuju kontak nyonya pengutang. Sasuke membuka kontak itu. Ada dua pilihan, panggil dan kirim pesan.

Sasuke biingung

Ibu jari Sasuke mengarah ke pesan….tidak jadi. Ibu jari Sasuke malah mengarah ke panggilan. Tapi ibu jari Sasuke juga tidak menyentuh bagian di kotak panggilan. Sasuke menatap lantai di depan sana, berpikir.

Sasuke lalu memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan saja. Ibu jari Sasuke menyentuh layar ponselnya di daerah kotak mengirim pesan. Saat keyboard muncul, Sasuke bingung mau menulis apa. Kening Sasuke sedikit berkerut. Kedua ibu jari Sasuke membeku di tempat karena terlalu bingung mau mengetik apa.

Berpikir…

Berpikir..

Berpikir…

Alhasil..

Sasuke tidak melakukan apapun. Sasuke mem _-back_ semua aplikasi sebelum kembali mengunci ponselnya dan kembali ke proposal yang ditunda untuk dibaca.

xxxxx

Pulang sekolah, saat Kitsune baru keluar gedung, dirinya dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah dari dalam. Kitsune berbalik badan dan memandang kepala sekolah pensaran, ada urusan apa Kitsune dipanggil. Kepala sekolah itu semakin mendekati Kitsune dan memberikan senyuman. "Kitsune, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan, hari ini kau tidak acara apapun kan?" Tanya Sai

"Hm" kata Kitsune sedikit menganggukan kepala

"Kalau begitu ayo, kita berbicaranya di café saja supaya nyaman" kata Sai tersenyum

Kitsune bingung tapi juga penasaran

Sampai di café, Kitsune duduk berhadapan dengan Sai. Mereka berdua memilih meja dekat jendela dan tidak jauh dari pintu masuk. Mereka berdua sama-sama memesan ice moccacino latte. Sai tersenyum melihat Kitsune sudah sebesar ini. Sai bertekad suatu hari nanti Sai ingin melihat foto Kitsune saat masih kecil pada Naruto. "Apa kau sehat?" Tanya Sai tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya

"Yeah.." kata Kitsune

"Bagaimana pekerjaan ibumu? Apa semuanya lancar?" Tanya Sai meskipun Sai sudah tau jawabannya

"Ya..lancar.." kata Kitsune yang merasa canggung karena Kitsune tdiak pernah berhadapn dengan kepala sekolah

"Kau tau, namamu sangat bagus. Aku suka" kata Sai memuji dengan senyuman

Kitsune semakin bingung, "Terimakasih…" kata Kitsune sedikit menundukan kepala hormat

"Habis pulang sekolah, biasanya kau melakukan apa?" Tanya Sai

"Hmmmmmmm, hanya membaca sambil mendengarkan music. Terkadang aku mengerjakan PR untuk besok dan hari-hari berikutnya sehingga aku tidak perlu mengerjakan PR-PR yang menumpuk" kata Kitsune

"Begitu, rajin sekali. Ibumu pasti mendidikmu dengan sangat baik ya" kata Sai memuji dengan senyuman

Kitsune diam, "Terimakasih…" kata Kitsune kemudian yang nadanya sedikit bergumam

"Bagaimana dengan hari libur?" Tanya Sai

"Hanya dirumah, aku suka beristirahat dihari libur" kata Kitsune

"Kau tidak pergi bersama ibumu?" Tanya Sai

"Tidak" kata Kitsune menggeleng

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sai penasaran

"Hanya…" Kitsune memutuskan ucapannya. Kitsune memandang arah meja, Kitsune tidak mau memberitahukan bahwa dia selalu menolak ajakan ibunya untuk pergi berrsenang-senang di luar.

"Hanya?" kata Sai menunggu jawaban Kitsune dengan pensaran

"Aku ingin beristirahat di rumah saja dari PR-PR dan tugas sekolah yang diberikan" kata Kitsune berbohong

"Begitu.." kata Sai kembali meminum minumannya. Sai tau Kitsune berbohong karena Kitsune tidak memandang mata Sai. Sai akan menanyakan kenapa Kitsune berbohong di lain waktu saja

"Kitsune, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apa kau membenci ibumu?" Tanya Sai

"Ya?" Kitsune sedikit syok dengan pertanyaan Sai

"Apa kau membenci ibumu?" Tanya Sai sekali lagi

"Hmmmm…" Kitsune hanya bergumam. Mata Kitsune ke arah samping sana untuk menghindari tatapannya Sai. Wajah Kitsune mengeluarkan ekspresi takut sekaligus bingung untuk diungkapkan atau tidak.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin tau" kata sai

"Mungkin." Kata Kitsune sedikit bergumam, kepalanya sedikit direndahkan tapi matanya tetap melihat wajah Sai

"Begitu" kata Sai tetap tersenyum meskipun jawaban Kitsune membuat hati Sai semakin terluka, "Kitsune" Sai melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan badannya dicondongkan ke Kitsune, "—alasan kenapa kau tidak mempunyai seorang ayah, itu bukan salah ibumu. Dia tidak bersalah, dia mempunyai alasan kenapa ibumu tidak memberitahumu siapa ayah kandungmu. Yang hanya kau butuhkan adalah percaya pada ibumu. Kau mengerti?" Tanya Sai lembut

Kitsune memberikan pandangan curiga, "Sensei, maaf, apa tujuan dari semua perkataan sensei?" Tanya Kitsune berusaha bersikap sopan dan tenang meskipu Kitsune begitu membantah ucapan Sai. Menurut Kitsune, Sai tidak tau apapun tentang dirinya dan ibunya, tidak tau apapun apa yang telah Kitsune alami selama ini. Bagi Kitsune orang yang berkomentar tapi tidak tau apapun adalah orang yang sangat menjengkelkan

Sai tersenyum, "Kau marah kan aku berkata seperti ini?" Tanya Sai

"Sensei" kata Kitsune masih memegang control emosinya, "Maaf mungkin ini terdengar lancang, tapi saya tidak suka ada orang yang berkomentar tentang diri saya. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang mengetahui bagaimana saya hidup dan apa yang saya alami selain diri saya dan ibu saya, jadi saya mohon jangan menyuruh saya untuk melakukan sesuatu sensei" kata Kitsune

Sai tersenyum, anak ini mewarisi sifatnya Naruto, tidak peduli siapa yang sedang dihadapi, akan menentang jika itu tidak benar ataupun tidak terasa nyaman. Anak berani. "Ada" kata Sai tersenyum, "Aku" kata Sai lagi

Kitsune syok mendengar ucapan Sai

Sai menggenggam tangannya Kitsune, "Aku….ayahmu" kata Sai tersenyum

"Y-Ya..?" Kitsune semakin syok mendengarnya

"Aku ayahmu. Aku tau kau pasti tidak percaya apa yang kukatan dan aku juga tidak mempunyai bukti tapi, apapun alasannya darahku mengalir ditubuhmu" kata Sai melembut

Kitsune semakin syok dan bingung, pikiran Kitsune tiba-tiba kosong seperti ditelan lubang hitam, "Ti-Tidak, tunggu…sensei.." kata Kitsune sampai bingung mau mengatakan apa

Sai tersenyum, "Hal yang menyebabkan kau tidak bertemu ayahmu selama 15 tahun adalah aku. Aku akan menceritakan di lain waktu kenapa aku tidak muncul di kehidupanmu selama 15 tahun, aku berjanji. Aku sangat merindukanmu Kitsune" kata Sai tersenyum lembut

Kitsune hanya bisa diam dalam wajah syoknya

xxxxx

Pesta ulang tahun Itachi dirayakan di kediaman Itachi sendiri. Gerbang menjulang tinggi selalu terbuka dan tertutup karena para undangan berdatangan menggunakan mobil. Di tengan-tengah jalan yang menuju pintu masuk, terdapat bundaran yang terdapat patung Elang dan gagak. Di sekeliling rumah itu adalah tembok yang terhias oleh tanaman merambat. Di depan pintu masuk rumah, muncul seorang wanita blonde yang turun dari mobil, dimana rambutnya terkonde berbentuk bunga mawar. Pakaian yang dipakai adalah gaun berbentuk V dan belakangnya bolong. Tidak lain tidak bukan wanita itu adalah Naruto. Tiga garis di pipi disamarkan oleh make up sehingga Naruto terlihat persis Naruko. Tangan Naruto pun dipakaikan sarung tangan fashion

Naruto awalnya membatin kesal karena saat rambutnya dikonde, Naruko secara iseng mencabut satu helai rambutnya. Tidak disangka orang seanggun dan sesopan Naruko mempunyai sifat iseng yang menyebalkan.

Namun

Rasa kesal Naruto berubah menjadi rasa yang tidak asing terhadap pintu di depannya. Kening Naruto sedikit berkerut, seperti Naruto pernah ke sini sebelumnya. Otak Naruto mulai mengingat sesuatu

Naruto mengingat…

Sebuah potongan puzzle memorinya…

Saat Naruto kecil…

Seorang pria..?

 ** _"Rumah paman bagus sekali!"_**

"..ko, …ko!...Naruko!"

Naruto tersentak. Dirinya yang tadinya melamun karena mengingat sesuatu membuat Naruto tidak sadar seorang pria rambut merah sudah berdiri di hadapannya entah sejak kapan. "Ye-Yeah…?" kata Naruto masih kebingungan sekaligus kaget

"Kenapa kau berdiri di saja disini seperti orang kebingungan?" Tanya Kurama heran

Naruto merasa pernah melihat wajah ini sebelumnya.

 ** _"Tidak..maaf, aku salah orang" kata Kurama_**

Ah! Orang yang waktu itu salah orang! Tidak disangka orang ini adalah kakaknya Naruko. Naruto segera bersikap seperti layaknya Naruko karena penyamaran ini jangan sampai terbongkar. Naruko akan terkena masalah nanti. "Ah. Maaf, aku tadi mencarimu, makanya aku diam saja kebingungan. Darimana saja kau! Kucari-cari sulit ditemukan" gerutu Naruto berakting bagus

"Aku di bersama Itachi. Masuklah" kata Kurama sambil berbalik badan masuk kembali

Perasaan yang tidak asing ini, perasaan yang dimana Naruto yakin dia pernah ke sini sebelumnya, disimpan baik-baik terlebih dahulu. Ketika Naruto masuk ke hall room, Naruto menganga. Matanya berkedip sekali. Acara yang yang diselenggarakan sangatlah mewah, apalagi kue ulang tahun yang menjulang tinggi tersebut. Terlihat lezat sekali…Naruto ingin sekali mencicip kue ulang tahun itu…

"Hai Naruko, terimakasih telah datang" kata Itachi menyambut kedatangan Naruko, Itachi mengulurkan jabatan tangan.

Naruto girang sekali bertemu dengan Itachi, tapi Naruto harus bersikap seperti Naruko. Orang ini semakin tampan dan tinggi sekali. Senyuman di wajahnya masih tidak berubah seperti dulu. "Hm, sama-sama" kata Naruto menjabat tangannya Itachi

 ** _"Dengar ya Naruto, apapun yang terjadi kau harus bersikap tenang, cuek dan anggun. Jangan perlihatkan sifatmu yang sebenarnya. Anggap saja kau sedang bermain film yang memerankan karakter anggun, sopan, pendiam dan tenang"_**

Naruto menghela nafasnya. Naruto paling tidak suka berpura-pura, tapi demi menolong orang lain Naruto rela melakukan apapun. Sifat penolongnya Naruto terlalu kuat untuk ditolak.

Naruto tidak mengerti topic pembicaraan antara Kurama, Itachi dan yang lainnya. Naruto berniat untuk berdiri di belakang meja-meja yang menghidangkan banyak makanan saja. Meja-meja itu terletak di pinggir hall room ini. Naruto seumringah melihat berbagai makanan cemilan, kue, dan minuman yang tersedia. Dengan perasaan gembira Naruto mengambil sebuah kue yang beralaskan coklat dan wafer. "Hmmmmm! Enak sekali!" kata Naruto girang sendiri sampai kedua bahunya terangkat

Sambil mengunyah, Naruto melihat Sakura datang. "Sakuraaaaaaa!" Naruto tidak sadar memanggil nama Sakura dengan suara lantang sekali dan lambaian kedua tangan yang tinggi. Aksi Naruto mampu menarik seluruh perhatian para undangan. Naruto menjadi kikuk sendiri. Naruto lupa dia harus bersikap cuek, tenang dan anggun. Naruto hanya cengir-cengir kepada para undangan yang menatapnya dengan heran. "Maaf..maaf.." kata Naruto sedikit menunduk kepala hormat

Naruto melihat Sakura, Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto. Naruto memberikan cengiran khasnya. Lalu seseorang menghampiri Sakura.

Astaga!

Kenapa dimana-mana Naruto harus selalu bertemu dengan penyita KTP?!

Naruto melihat Sakura memeluk lengan Sasuke dan mereka berdua saling menebarkan senyum satu sama lain. Naruto tersenyum lembut, mereka berdua tampak serasi dan saling mencintai. Di sisi lain, Naruto berasa seperti pengkhianat dan seseorang yang jahat. Bagaimana jika Sakura tau rahasian Sasuke dan Naruto? Bagaimana jika Sakura membenci Naruto? Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto setelah semuanya terbongkar?

Naruto menarik napasnya, menghembuskannya dengan tenang. Naruto harap semuanya akan baik-baik saja

Naruto lalu melihat Itachi. Naruto ingin sekali memanggil Itachi, ingin sekali mengatakan 'lama tidak bertemu, 'bagaimana kabarmu selama ini, 'apa kau masih ingat denganku, 'ayo kita bermain lagi seperti dulu'. Masa kecil antara Naruto dan Itachi sangat membahagiakan, Itachi adalah orang yang penyabar dan lembut seperti Sai. Itachi bagaikan sosok kakak bagi Naruto. Orang itu sudah besar sekarang, sudah sangat dewasa, sama seperti Naruto. Bibir Naruto tersenyum lembut. Naruto bertekad akan kembali lagi ke sini untuk memberikan sambutan selamat datang.

TEK

Naruto tiba-tiba kepalannya sakit. Naruto merasa kepalanya mau pecah. Naruto berusaha keras untuk tetap focus, tapi rasa sakit terus menghantam kepala Naruto. Kening Naruto berkerut dan pejaman mata Naruto sangat erat. Sebelah tangan Naruto mulai memegang kepalanya dan sebelahnya lagi menekan meja. Naruto seperti teringat sesuatu lagi.

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Plak!_**

 ** _Naruto kecil ditampar keras-keras oleh seseorang sampai tubuh mungil itu terhempas ke lantai. Naruto kecil hanya bisa diam, memandang orang itu ketakutan dan bergemetar hebat. Sebelah tangan Naruto kecil memegang pipinya yang terasa sakit dan panas. Mata biru yang indah itu terlihat ketakutan bercampur sedih dan menyesal._**

 ** _Flashback end_**

"Naruko!"

Naruto mendengar seseorang mendengar namanya, Naruto merasa seseorang memegangi tubuhnya. Tapi Naruto tidak bisa membuka matanya karena rasa sakit kepalanya semakin parah.

"Naruko kau tidak apa-apa?! Hey Naruko!"

Suara itu terus terdengar. Dan lama-lama suara itu tidak terdengar kembali. Lama-lama tubuh Naruto lemas dan Naruto kehilangan kesadarannya.

TBC

* * *

Senpaaaai hehe, ceritanya panjang sebenernya, soalnya saya ambil konsep konfluknya kayak konsep salah satu pelajaran di sejarah, lumayan rumit heheheheh:D:D:D mungkin ada banyak chap, tapi gabakal banyak banget heheh:D

Anak rajin beli tupai  
Nama Tupainya adalah Tini  
wahai para senpai  
Bagaimaan cerita ini?:D

Mau review senpai:D

See you next time senpai:D


	8. Chapter 7

**True Love chapter** **7** **(Sekuel If a Little bit Sooner)**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasufemNaru dengan orang ke tiganya Sai.**

 **Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Naruko, Sakura (33 tahun)**

 **Itachi (35 tahun)**

 **Kurama (34 tahun)**

 **Kitsune, Sasori (15 tahun)**

Perkenalkan, saya integraleksponen. Ini cerita saya, silahkan membaca dan enjoy:D

Gelang perak beli di Kenya  
Belinya lewat di pedagang mahir  
Senpai makasih atas reviewnya  
Semoga tetap review sampai akhir

Selamat membaca senpai:D

 **ayanara47** **:** terimakasih senpai atas reviewnya xD, yaaaahhhh mohon maaf senpai :(, saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi hehehe :D

 **Dewi15** **:** terimakasih senpai atas reviewnya xD

 **Aiko Vallery** **:** terimakasih senpai atas reviewnya xD

 **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii** **:** terimakasih senpai atas reviewnya xD, heheheheh sedikit xD

 **SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki** **:** terimakasih senpai atas reviewnya xD, pertanyaan senpai mulai kejawab hehehehhe xD, ide bagus senpaiiii! xD, nanti kurama heran naruko punya tiga garis di pipinya xD, sisa pertanayan senpai dijawab di chap selanjutnya xD

 **Jasmine DaisynoYuki** **:** terimakasih senpai atas reviewnya xD, pertanyaan senpai udah saya jawab di chap ini heheheh xD

 **Kuma Akaryuu** **:** terimakasih senpai atas reviewnya xD,

 **k1ller** **:** terimakasih senpai atas reviewnya xD

 **unnihikari** **:** terimakasih senpai atas reviewnya xD, yang Cuma mirip Naruto itu pipinya doang, sisanya mirip sama Sai hehehehe xD

 **Taqieyya746** **:** terimakasih senpai atas reviewnya xD, makasih banyaaaaak atas sarannya xD, saya lagi berusaha, jadi mohon maaf kalo masih belum bisa sempurna heheheheheh xD

 **Kaname** **:** terimakasih senpai atas reviewnya xD, enggak kok senpaaai, perlahan naru ingetnya hehehehe xD

 **Ilma** **:** terimakasih senpai atas reviewnya xD,

 **D'Angel** **:** terimakasih senpai atas reviewnya xD

 **Kiruna** **:** terimakasih senpai atas reviewnya xD, cuman 3 orang kok senpai xD

 **Guest** **:** terimakasih senpai atas reviewnya xD

 **Banyak Typo!**

 **WARNING: implisit Yaoi? Shonen-ai? ItachixKurama!**

 **Terdapat bahasa kasar tanpa sensor**

 **Hati-hati sedikit kacau dan berantakan! Mohon maaf senpaiiii _ (Alur kecepetan :(**

* * *

Di pesta ulang tahun Itachi, Kurama memakai kaos V berwarna abu-abu yang didobel dengan jas berwarna merah gelap dan celana jeans yang warnanya sesuai dengan warna jasnya. Kurama berdiri di samping Itachi yang selalu menyambut kedatangan para undangan. Meskipun Kurama selalu ditarik perhatiannya oleh para undangan yang mengenal Kurama dengan baik, Kurama tidak lupa akan kedatangan Naruko yang belum kunjung datang. Kurama sesekali melihat arah kedatangan dan jam tangannya. Sudah setengah jam. Kemana anak ini pergi?

"Itachi, aku mau menelpon sebentar" kata Kurama meminta izin Itachi

"Siapa?" Tanya Itachi

"Naruko. Sudah setengah jam dia belum datang" kata Kurama

"Yeah, telponlah dia" kata Itachi

Saat Kurama akan menelpon di ruang tamu, Kurama melihat mobilnya Naruko datang. Tangan Kurama yang bergerak menempelkan ponselnya di telinga Kurama berhenti di tengah jalan lalu tangannya turun kembali. Tapi ada yang salah. Kening Kurama berkerut heran melihat Naruko hanya mematung di teras depan. Wajahnya seperti orang melamun. Kaki Kurama bergerak untuk menghampiri Naruko

"Naruko" panggil Kurama

Naruko masih melamun

"Naruko!"

Masih melamun

"Naruko!" Kurama meninggikan suaranya. Wajah Naruko terkejut karena suara Kurama, "Kenapa kau berdiri di saja disini seperti orang kebingungan?"

"Ah. Maaf, aku tadi mencarimu, makanya aku diam saja kebingungan. Darimana saja kau! Kucari-cari sulit ditemukan" gerutu Naruko berakting bagus

"Aku di bersama Itachi. Masuklah" kata Kurama sambil berbalik badan masuk kembali. Kurama awalnya merasa heran kenapa telinganya tidak mendengar suara kaki Naruko melangkah. Sampai beberapa detik akhirnya dia mendengar suara langkah kaki adiknya yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sampai di hall room, adiknya disambut baik oleh Itachi. "Hai Naruko, terimakasih telah datang" kata Itachi menyambut kedatangan Naruko, Itachi mengulurkan jabatan tangan.

"Hm, sama-sama" kata Naruko menjabat tangannya Itachi. Kurama kembali membatu Itachi menyambut tamu undangan.

Beberapa menit kemudian. Telunjuk Kurama menggaruk-garuk belakang telinganya karena bosan. Pandangan Kurama dan ekspresinya harus dijaga karena dia harus menjaga sikapnya dengan beberapa kenalan Itachi dan orang-orang yang menjalin bisnis bersama Kurama. Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan yang menyangkut diri sendiri. Kurama menggerutu dalam hati kapan dirinya selesai menyambut para tamu undangan bersama dengan Itachi. Secara tidak sengaja, kepala Kurama mencari sosok adiknya yang sudah tidak berada di dekatnya.

"Naruko!"

Kurama langsung berteriak panik karena melihat adiknya kesakitan memegangi kepalanya di belakang meja makanan. Suara Kurama mampu mengalahkan suara music yang terputar dan menarik seluruh perhatian. Kurama tanpa basa-basi menjepit tubuh Naruko. "Hey Naruko kau kenapa?! Hey!" Dia memanggil nama adiknya, tadi dia rasa adiknya tidak bisa mendengar suara Kurama karena terlihat sangat sakit sekali. "Naruko kau tidak apa-apa?! Hey Naruko!" kata Kurama sekali lagi.

Dan tiba-tiba..

Naruko pingsan.

Kurama buru-buru menyanggah tubuh Naruko supaya kepalanya tidak terbentur lantai. "Naruko! Naruko!" Kurama panik melihat adiknya tiba-tiba pingsan seperti ini. Tangan Kurama pun tidak luput menepuk-nepuk pipi adiknya supaya cepat sadar. Sayangnya usaha Kurama tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Bawa dia ke kamarku" kata Itachi yang berjongkok di samping Kurama, eskpresinya sama dengan Kurama, khawatir sekaligus panik

Kurama langsung menggendong bridal adiknya dan berjalan menuju kamar Itachi. Kurama tidak peduli dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian, mengabaikan orang-orang berbisik satu sama lain karena penasaran terhadap apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia menaiki tangga sambil berlari. Kurama sangat takut terjadi sesuatu terhadap satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki. Kurama melihat Itachi berjalan mendahuluinya untuk membuka pintu kamarnya.

Kamar Itachi ada 3 blok. Blok ditengah adalah kamar tidur Itachi. Kurama berjalan lurus melewati ruangan TV. Lalu akhirnya Kurama melihat kasur untuk membaringkan tubuh adiknya.

Xxxx

Naruto membuka matanya. Pandangan silau membuat mata Naruto menyipit dan dahinya berkerut. Naruto melihat ke samping, ada seorang pemuda berambut merah dan wajahnya tampan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto. Naruto kebingungan, siapa dia?. "Siapa…" kata Naruto hampir bergumam.

"Kurama, kakakmu. Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Kurama cemas

Naruto semakin berkerut heran. Dia tidak mempunyai seorang kakak dari dulu. Saat Naruto akan mengatakan sesuatu, dirinya ingat jika Naruto sedang menyamar menjadi Naruko, teman barunya. Mata Naruto langsung melebar dan bangkit duduk dengan panik. "A-Apa aku.." kata Naruto memberikan kode dirinya lagi-lagi pingsan

"Yeah. Kau pingsan selama hampir setengah jam" kata Kurama kembali memposisikan tubuhnya dengan normal

"Setengah jam?! Astaga" kata Naruto kaget sendiri. Baru kali ini Naruto pingsan selama ini. Biasanya kapanpun NAruto pingsan, dirinya hanya membutuhkan waktu paling lama 15 menit. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kurama menuju lantai bawah. Kepalanya diluruskan. Ingatan yang masih belum jelas, membuat Naruto penasaran. Naruto seperti pernah memasuki rumah ini sebelumnya dan Naruto mengingat ada seseorang yang dia kenal. Naruto juga mengingat dirinya ditampar keras oleh seseorang sampai tubuhnya membentur lantai. Perasaan takut ini membuat Naruto _down_. Belum pernah Naruto merasakan perasaan luar biasa ini.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di masa lalu Naruto?

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Hey jika memang kau sakit, seharusnya kau tidak usah memaksakan diri. Heeisshh benar-benar. Kau membuatku panik setengah hidup" kata Kurama menggerutu

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sehat kok!" kata Naruto kembali menunjukan ekspresi cerianya

"Pulanglah. Biar kuantar kau" kata Kurama bangkit beridiri

"Jangan!" kata Naruto, kedua tangannya menangkap lima jemari Kurama, Kurama berhenti di tengah jalan memasang wajah heran, "Aku masih mau di sini...tidak mau pulang…" kata Naruto memelas sedih. Naruto masih ingin melihat Itachi, sosok sahabat kecilnya yang sudah lama tidak bertemu.

"Kau itu—"

"Aku baik-baik saja!" kata Naruto menolak perkataan Kurama, Naruto langsung turun dari kasur, kedua tangannya diangkat untuk menunjukan oto-otonya. Padahal Naruto tidak memiliki otot. "Lihat kan aku sehat! Nih nih, ototku juga masih ada" kata Naruto

Kurama menghela nafasnya, "Yasudah lakukan sesuka hatimu. Tapi jika kau pingsan lagi, aku langsung menyeretmu untuk pulang" kata Kurama

"Siap!" kata Naruto memberi hormat bendera.

Xxxxx

Kitsune duduk memeluk kedua kakinya di atas kasur. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk dan pandangannya yang ke bawah memancarkan sinar yang sesuai perasaannya. Kitsune memang telah mengetahui siapa ayah kandungnya, impiannya selama ini akhirnya mendapatkan sebuah jawaban. Namun, kenapa Kitsune tidak merasakan kebahagian sama sekali. Seharusnya Kitsune senang, namun Kitsune malah bimbang.

 ** _"Kitsune.." suara Naruto bergetar, tangan Kitsune digenggam lembut oleh Naruto, "Kau benar-benar mempunyai ayah, percaya pada ibu... Kau bukanlah anak yang lahir dengan ayah yang tidak jelas... Ayahmu ada Kistune..." kata Naruto_**

 ** _Sai tersenyum, "Hal yang menyebabkan kau tidak bertemu ayahmu selama 15 tahun adalah aku. Aku akan menceritakan di lain waktu kenapa aku tidak muncul di kehidupanmu selama 15 tahun, aku berjanji. Aku sangat merindukanmu Kitsune" kata Sai tersenyum lembut_**

Kitsune tidak mengerti, kenapa ibunya tidak mau memberitahu sosok ayahnya, dia bahkan yakin Naruto pasti telah tau jika ayahnya Kitsune adalah anak pewaris grup Root sekaligus kepala SMA Konoha. Apa mungkin…

 **"ibumu itu mempunyai hubungan rahasia dengan om-om kaya? Kekasih gelap? Atau simpanan?"**

 _Tidak. Tidak._

Kitsune menggelengkan kepalanya. Kitsune yakin ibunya bukanlah tipe wanita seperti itu. Ibunya memang bukanlah tipe wanita yang anggun dan elegan, tapi ibunya adalah wanita yang selalu menjunjung tinggi kejujuran dan kerja keras tanpa menyerah. Kitsune melepaskan pelukannya lalu meluruskan kedua kakinya. Kedua tangannya menekan lututnya. Di otaknya sekarang terdapat pertanyaan baru

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara ayah dan ibunya?

Otak Kitsune yang sedang merenungkan hubungan kedua orangtuanya, terganggu dengan bunyi dering ponselnya. Kepala Kitsune jelas menoleh ke sumber suara itu, lalu meraih ponselnya di atas meja lampunya. Ketika layar ponselnya di lihat, Konohamaru menelponnya. Kitsune tidak heran kenapa Konohamaru mendapatkan nomornya, karena dulu Konohamaru meminta nomornya Kitsune. "Halo" kata Kitsune menjawab panggilan Konohamaru

 _"Kitsune, apa kau sibuk?_ " Tanya Konohamaru di seberang sana

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kitsune

 _"Maukah kau menemaniku mencari buku? Aku tidak suka berjalan sendiri"_ kata Konohamaru

"Kenapa harus aku yang menemanimu?" Tanya Kitsune

" _Yaaah…teman-temanku pada sibuk belajar, kau tidak mau ya?"_ Tanya Konnohamaru

Kitsune berpikir. Konohamaru sebenarnya bukanlah orang yang membenci Kitsune seperti yang lainnya. Dari dulu Konohamaru berusaha untuk berbuat baik terhadap Kitsune, bahkan sampai membela Kitsune ketika Kitsune di bully. Tapi Kitsune selalu menolak kebaikan hati Konohamaru dan menyuruhnya untuk menjauhi Kitsune secara paksa. Kitsune tau Konohamaru mempunyai hati yang tulus, tapi dia tidak bisa membuat seseorang menimpa hal yang sama hanya karena ingin berteman dengan Kitsune. "Dimana?" Tanya Kitsune

" _Aku akan menjemputmu. Rumahmu dimana?"_

"Jln Konoha blok 2 nomor 43"

 _"Baik, aku sedang dalam perjalanan! Kau yang tutup duluan Kitsune"_

 _Tututututut_

Kitsune langsung menutup komunikasi. Setengah jam kemudian, Kitsune mendengar suara pintu terketuk. Kitsune segera bangkit berdiri dari duduknya di ruang TV menuju pintu. Pintu dibuka, sosok Konohamaru terlihat di depan matanya. Konohamaru memberikan senyuman girangnya, "Ayo" kata Konohamaru.

Konohamaru membawa Kitsune ke toko buku dengan motor. Kitsune harus memeluk Konohamaru karena bentuk motor Konohamaru. Konohamaru memakai helm pria dan Kitsune hanya memakai helm berbentuk topi. Angin dingin yang sebentar lagi musim salju masih menusuk kulit Kitsune meskipun Kitsune sudah memakai jaket tebal. Kitsune tidak memandang arah depan, tapi memandang arah aspal. Pikiran Kitsune masih berputar-putar dengan hubungan kedua orangtuanya. Karena terlalu terlena dengan pikirannya sendiri, dia tidak sadar sudah sampai di parkiran toko buku.

Masuk ke dalam toko buku, Kitsune terus berada di samping Konohamaru. Entah buku apa yang Konohamaru cari, Kitsune hanya mengekor dan memperhatikan Konohamaru. "Kau juga mau membeli buku?" tawar Konohamaru

"Tidak" kata Kitsune

"Tidak apa-apa. Pilih saja, aku yang bayar" kata Konohamaru

"Tidak mau" kata Kitsune

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Ayo pilihlah" Konohamaru mendorong kedua bahu Kitsune untuk memilih buku yang dia inginkan.

"Kubilang aku tidak mau" kata Kitsune menoleh ke belakang

"Tidak apa-apaaaa. Ayolaaaaah, kummohooooooon~" kata Konohamaru memasang wajah memelas. Kitsune menghela nafasnya,

"Aku mengerti. Terimakasih" kata Kitsune

"Sama-sama!" kata Konohamaru tersenyum ceria.

Mereka berdua semakin lama semakin terpisah karena mencari buku sesuai keinginan mereka. Kitsune berjalan pelan sambil melihat buku-buku ilmu pengetahuan yang tersusun di rak. Kepala Kitsune terangkat ke atas, dia menemukan buku yang menarik. Kitsune berusaha untuk mengambil itu, kakinya terjinjit-jinjit berharap tangannya bisa mengambil buku itu. Namun sayangnya tinggi Kitsune tidak memungkinkan, jadi buku itu terambil oleh seseorang di belakangnya. Kitsune langsung balik badan karena ingin berterimakasih, namun niatnya terhenti. Wajah Kitsune terkejut, orang yang membantunya adalah Sasori. Jarak mereka sangat dekat sampai Kitsune harus buru-buru menyingkir dari Sasori.

Sementara itu Sasori malah tersenyum, lalu memberikan buku yang diincar Kitsune. "Kau suka buku ini?" Tanya Sasori sambil memberikan buku incaran Kitsune.

"Mungkin" kata Kitsune sambil mengambil bukunya di tangan Sasori. Kitsune tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasori, entah kenapa dia merasa Sasori sangat berbeda malam ini di mata Kitsune. Sasori memakai jaket kulit berwarna hitam, resleting jaketnya terbuka sehingga memperlihatkan baju kemeja tidak terkancing berwarna biru dongker dan kaos putih polos. Sasori memakai kalung bergambar awan merah. Kedua tangan Sasori juga memakai sarung tangan hitam dari kulit. Kepala Sasori memakai kupluk berwarna biru dongker, sesuai dengan warna kemejanya. Kitsune tidak sadar dia terpukau dengan penampilan Sasori.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Sasori heran

"Ah" Kitsune langsung tersadar dari pukauannya terhadap pria di depannya ini, "Tidak. Tidak ada. Terimakasih" kata Kitsune, tubuhnya berbalik badan untuk melangkah pergi mencari Konohamaru.

"Kitsune!" panggil Sasori. Kitsune menoleh, dia melihat Sasori mendekatinya. Jantung Kitsune terasa aneh, berdebar kencang tanpa sebab. Tubuh Kitsune lama-lama terputar kembali menghadap Sasori. Dia melihat Sasori tersenyum, tangannya tergerak mengarah wajah Kitsune. Kitsune semakin menegang.

"A-Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Kitsune terbata-bata. Mata Kitsune tertarik pada sehelai rambut yang baru saja Sasori ambil dari syal Kitsune. Rambut itu kemudian di kantungi oleh Sasori di saku jaketnya. Kitsune memandang Sasori lagi.

"Sampai jumpa" kata Sasori menepuk _friendly_ pundak Kitsune. Kitsune tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya tidak bisa terlepas dari Sasori yang sudah melangkah pergi. Menghilang ketika berbelok.

"Kitsune kau sudah menemukan bukumu?" Tanya Konohamaru tiba-tiba muncul di samping Kitsune entah sejak kapan.

"Oh. Ya" kata Kitsune tersadar kembali

"Kalau begitu ayo ke kasir, aku juga sudah menemukan bukuku" kata Konohamaru mengangkat bukunya supaya Kitsune tau buku jenis apa yang Konohamaru pilih.

xxxxxx

Malam menjelang. Akhirnya Naruto selesai. Naruto sudah ganti baju dan membersihkan make-upnya. Di dalam mobil bersama Naruko yang mengantarnya pulang, Naruto meregangkan kedua otot lengannya. "Ngghhgh..! Astaga…menjadi dirimu berat sekali..aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak main piano tadi" gerutu Naruto melihat Naruko yang sedang menyetir dengan wajah cemberut

"Kau bisa main piano?" Tanya Naruko menoleh sekilas

"Hm. Aku bisa" kata Naruto menganggukan kepala, lalu kepalanya lurus ke depan lagi, "Dulu kakekku suka sekali dengan piano, jadi aku diajarkan olehnya"

"Itu bagus, lagu apa yang paling sering kau mainkan?" Tanya Naruko

"Ode To Joy" kata Naruto menoleh ke Naruko

"Lagunya Beethoven?" Tanya Naruko menoleh sekilas

"Hm!" Naruto mengangguk, kepalanya lurus kedepan lagi, "Kakekku sebenarnya sangat mahir memainkan piano, tapi dia tidak mau menjadi pianis. Kakekku malah memilih menjadi detektif karena dia bilang memecahkan kasus misteri lebih menyenangkan daripada duduk dan memencet-mencet tuts. Dulu aku sering sekali bermain piano, tapi sekarang sudah jarang. Semenjak kakek meninggal, aku tidak bermain piano lagi" kata Naruto, pandangannya bersedih menghadap aspal di depan sana

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruko menoleh sekilas

"Karena setiap kali aku bermain piano, aku merasa kesepian. Dulu kakekku sering duduk disampingku memperhatikanku bermain piano ataupun bermain piano bersamaku. Ini juga sudah lama sekali, jadi mungkin aku sedikit lupa" kata Naruto menoleh melihat wajah Naruko

"Begitu…" kata Naruko terus memandang depan, "Bagaimana kakekmu meninggal?" Tanya Naruko menoleh sekilas lagi

"Sakit. Kakekku sakit kanker lambung stadium 4. Sudah berulang kali operasi tapi masih saja kankernya tumbuh" kata Naruto, memorinya kembali mengingat detik-detik kakeknya sebelum meninggal. Perasaan Naruto kembali berduka mengingat betapa bahagianya dulu Naruto bersama kakeknya.

"Maaf…aku turut berduka.." kata Naruko merasakan kesedihan Naruto

Naruto tersenyum di kala pandangannya ke aspal depan sana, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah merelakannya kok" kata Naruto, tersenyum sedih ke arah Naruko. Naruko hanya bisa berdiam diri, dia yakin saudara kembarnya ini telah melewati masa-masa yang sulit. Naruko malah tidak yakin, apakah kakaknya nanti bisa memaafkan orang-orang yang telah membuat Naruto menderita atau tidak. Kurama adalah seorang yang mudah menciptakan dendam. Semenjak kedua orangtua mereka meninggal, Kurama terasa berbeda. Naruko merasa, kakak sulungnya itu telah menjadi sosok monster.

"Pasti lelah ya mengurus kedai sendiri…maaf ya, aku tidak merekrut orang lain lagi.." kata Naruto merasa bersalah sendiri, melihat Naruko penuh drngan rasa bersalah

"Aku tidak sendiri, aku memanggil orang untuk membantuku. Jangan khawatir, aku bisa melakukan apapun untuk kedaimu" kata Naruko menoleh sekilas sambil memberikan senyuman

"Kau menghabiskan uangmu jadinya…maaf ya.." kata Naruto memasang wajah lebih memelas

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa. Hey ayolah, selama aku bisa bantu, akan kubantu. Lagipula jangan memikirkan uangku" kata Naruko

"Menyenangkan sekali memiliki banyak uang seperti dirimu. Aku juga ingin banyak uang, jadi aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kumau" kata Naruto mengandai-andai

"Uang bukanlah segalanya, begitu juga sama halnya dengan diriku. Terlalu banyak liku-liku yang harus kuhadapi, aku bahkan ingin sekali menjadi dirimu" kata Naruko

"Aku tau, uang bukanlah segalanya. Jika uang segalanya pasti kakekku masih hidup sekarang" kata Naruto, "Tapi untuk menjadi diriku, kau lebih baik pikir-pikir terlebih dahulu. Hidupku itu banyak sekali musuh, kau bisa babak belur jika tidak bisa bertarung dengan mereka" kata Naruto

"Kau bisa bertarung?" Tanya Naruko keheranan

"Tentu saja! Aku ini bisa bertarung. Aku malah pernah ikut pertandingan tinju dan bela diri" kata Naruto membanggakan dirinya sendiri

"Apa?" Naruko syok mendengarnya, "T-Tinju? H-Hey kau benar-benar…"

"Hehe, kenapa? Tidak boleh? Karena aku wanita? Hey. Wanita itu bukanlah penghalang untuk melakukan sesuatu. Kau tidak akan pernah menikmati hidup jika tidak melakukan sesuatu yang kau inginkan dank au ketahui" kata Naruto

"Ya tapi kenapa harus melakukan tinju juga, kalau bela diri sih masih wajar" kata Naruko

"Aku ini suka sekali dengan tantangan. Tapi sayangnya, lawanku di pertandingan tinju hanya boleh wanita, tidak boleh pria. Haaahhhh, membosankan" kata Naruto

"Astagaaaaa, kau ini wanita Naruto. Kau tidak cocok untuk bermain tinju, sesekali tunjukanlah keanggunan" kata Naruko

"Itu merepotkan, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa. Banyak sekali orang yang menyebutku lahir salah kelamin, itu aneh kan?" kata Naruto menoleh ke Naruko

Naruko terdiam sejenak, dari sejak kelahiran Naruto memang banyak sekali yang menganggap Naruto lahir salah kelamin. Seandainya saja Naruto dilahirkan lelaki, mungkin Naruto adalah kembarannya Kurama. Dan pasti ketika mereka berdua bertengkar, itu akan menjadi perang dunia ke 3. "Sepertinya aku harus melatihmu" kata Naruko melirik

"Tidak mau, aku ini orang yaaaaaaaang bebas! Kau harus mengalahkanku dulu baru aku mau diatur olehmu" kata Naruto tersenyum unjuk gigi khasnya

Naruko hanya bisa bergeleng kepala

Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya Naruto sampai di rumah. Dia tidak lupa untuk memberi ucapan terimakasih dan baru akan masuk rumah ketika mobil Naruko sudah menghilang di belokan sana. Naruto membuka pintu rumah, "Ibu pulaaaaang!" kata Naruto sambil masuk ke rumah. Seperti biasa tidak ada sambutan dari satu-satunya orang yang berada di rumah. Dan juga seperti biasa Naruto mengetuk pintu untuk memastikan Kitsune sudah tidur atau belum dan pastinya Kitsune sudah tidur karena sudah jam setengah 1 pagi. Naruto duduk di samping kasur Kitsune. "Kitsune apa kau tau? Hari ini ibu mendapatkan pengalaman yang baru. Pengalaman yang ibu alami hari ini sangat luar biasa. Ibu ingin sekali, suatu saat nanti kau akan mengalami pengalamanku hari ini. Dan juga…" Naruto berhenti, memikirkan kembali apakah Naruto harus mengatakannya atau tidak

Dan Naruto memutuskan…

"Aku minta maaf karena selama ini aku tidak bisa menjawa pertanyaanmu tentang ayah kandungmu..Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak tau dimana ayahmu saat itu. Aku hanya takut, kau mengalami luka yang sama saat aku seusiamu. Maafkan ibu. Kitsune, suatu saat nanti, ayahmu akan menemuimu. Lebih baik, kau mendengarkan apa yang dia katakan" Naruto tersenyum. Tangan Naruto kembali tergerak untuk membelai lembut rambut Kitsune. "Kau mengalami masa yang sulit…ibu berjanji ibu akan membantumu apapun caranya. Jangan khawatir, aku mengerti?" kata Naruto tersenyum lagi. Kemudian Naruto membungkukan tubuhnya untuk mencium kepala Kitsune dengan lembut. "Selamat malam. Anakku" kata Naruto tersenyum. Setelah itu baru Naruto meninggalkan Kitsune

Saat pintu tertutup, ternyata Kitsune tidak tidur seratus persen. Kitsune membuka matanya, pandangan matanya merenung karena Kitsune mendengar semua ucapan ibunya.

Xxxxx

Sasori berjalan di gang yang penuh dengan tempat sampah dan barang-barang buangan. Resleting Sasori telah dikancingkan dan kedua tangan Sasori dimasukan ke dalam saku jaketnya. Gang ini menuntun Sasori ke sebuah pemukiman kecil dan padat tapi penuh dengan orang yang berjudi. Orang-orang yang berkeringat dan berasap rokok dimana-mana. Berjalan santai dengan ekspresi wajah santai, namun mata Sasori sangat tajam dan awas terhadap target yang sedang diincar olehnya. Saat target ditemukan, Sasori berjalan mendekati target itu. Duduk di kursi sebelah target, seolah menjadi seorang pendatang baru di meja perjudian.

"Hey nak, sedang apa kau di sini? Ini bukan tempat anak kecil, pergilah" kata bapak gendut, perokok dan berkumis.

Sasori tersenyum, wajah Sasori ditolehkan ke wajah target. Target yang melihat Sasori awalnya terheran tapi berubah menjadi terpesona ketika Sasori mengatakan, "Aku bosan menghabiskan uang satu juta dollarku untuk berfoya-foya. Aku ingin mencoba hal yang baru" Sasori mengeluarkan sebuah cek satu juta dolar. Target wanita incaran Sasori langsung tersenyum sumringah melihat cek yang dikeluarkan Sasori.

"Hey nak, kau tidak akan bisa kembali ketika kau bermain" kata bapak tua kurus, wajahnya pucat, matanya sipit.

"Aku tau. Kapan kita akan memulainya?" Tanya Sasori.

Para orang tua yang tergila dengan namanya uang, saling menoleh satu sama lain. Mereka semua menebarkan senyuman yang seolah anak bau kencur ini adalah santapan yang sangat empuk. Tidak ada yang tau, dibalik wajah tidak berdosanya Sasori, hidup sosok monster yang lebih kejam daripada iblis. Sasori dengan santainnya menunggu koin-koin yang dikocok oleh targetnya. Seperti sebuah magic, wanita itu langsung jatuh hati pada Sasori yang memiliki charisma mengagumkan. Saat koin dibagi, Sasori mendapatkan koin yang jelek. Tapi Sasori tidak merasa gusar ataupun panik. Sasori tetap santai.

"Hahahaha, nak, kau malang sekali" seorang bapak ideal, mata sipit, kulit porselen, rambut kriting lah yang menang ketika dia menunjukan koin-koin emasnya.

"Ah…ini mengecewakan" kata Sasori melihat koin-koin itu dengan pandangan sok kecewa, "Kau kaya hari ini Tuan" kata Sasori tersenyum

"Hahahaha! Tentu saja. Hari ini aku kaya!" kata bapak pemenang itu mengipas-ngipaskan cek satu juta dollar

" _привести ее к себе._ (bawa dia ke tempatku.) _"_ kata Sasori berbicara dengan sebuah senyuman smirknya, melihat seluruh pemain yang ada di depan matanya

"Huh? Nak apa kau bilang?" Tanya bapak gendut berkumis itu, tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Sasori

"Itu bahasa Rusia, artinya aku malang sekali hari ini" kata Sasori berbohong, menebarkan senyuman innoncentnya. "Aku harus pulang, selamat malam. Semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali Nona" Sasori mencium punggung tangan targetnya. Wanita yang memakai gaun seksi ini tersenyum malu. Sambil Sasori bangkit dari duduknya, Sasori memberikan lirikan kode ke pria bapak ideal, mata coklat, kulit porselen, rambut kriting alias bapak pemenang.

Setelah Sasori pergi, bapak pemenang ini masih tetap bermain. Setelah menang dua kali berturut-turut, bapak pemenang pergi, wanita yang merupakan targetnya Sasori ikut pulang bersamanya. Bapak pemenang ini membawa target ke sebuah hotel. Tapi sebelum masuk hotel, bapak pemenang ini harus memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran. "Kau sangat beruntung hari ini, sekali-kali kita harus mengajak anak seperti dia untuk bermain" kata targetnya Sasori tersenyum

"Benar" kata bapak pemenang mencaari-cari sesuatu di dalam tasnya.

"Apa yang kau cari?" Tanya targetnya Sasori, tubuhnya condong-condong ke depan dan juga kepalanya, sangat penasaran.

"Ah ini dia" kata bapak pemenang itu. Tanpa ada aba-aba..

SYUT

Bapak pemenang judi itu menembak target Sasori dengan jarum kecil berbius dari sebuah pistol kecil. Dosis yang digunakan sangat tinggi, jadi targetnya Sasori langsung pingsan di tempat. Bapak pemenang ini kembali keluar dari hotel, membawa targetnya Sasori ke rumah Sasori yang ke 3.

Rumah Sasori yang 3, tidak terlalu besar, tidak juga terlalu kecil. Sedang. Bentuknya seperti rumah orang eskimo, tapi dalamnya banyak tombol yang akan membuka setiap lantai yang berisi sesuatu. Letak rumah Sasori yang ke tiga ini berada di kawasan perumahan Yakuza, jadi tidak sembarangan orang bisa masuk. Setelah memarkirkan mobil di depan rumah ke tiga, bapak pemenang itu masuk ke dalam membawa target dengan cara gendong bridal.

Di dalam rumah, Sasori sudah menunggu sambil melempar-lempar basket ke dalam ring. Ada beberapa pelayan juga yang setia mendampingi Sasori. Menyadari bapak pemenang telah datang, Sasori asal melempar bola basket untuk mengambil targetnya.

" _Turn off_ " kata Sasori ketika target sudah digendong bridal olehnya

Hanya dengan dua buah kata, bapak pemenang itu langsung hilang kesadarannya.

"Ganti bola mata dengan warna biru dan kepalanya buat botak " kata Sasori melihat bapak pemenang itu dengan dingin

"Baik" kata para pelayan Sasori

Sebuah tombol di tembok dipencetkan oleh pelayan Sasori yang lain dan muncul sebuah tangga turun di tengah-tengah lantai. Sasori berjalan menelusuri tangga itu sambil membawa target dan diikuti 2 pelayannya.

Apa yang dilakukan Sasrori terhadap wanita berpakaian seksi itu?

Pertama

Sasori memborgol kedua tangan dan kaki wanita itu di dalam sebuah penjara.

Kedua

Sasori duduk bersender di pagar besi, menunggu wanita itu sadar.

Ketiga

Sambil menunggu, Sasori memfoto wanita itu dengan ponselnya dan mengirimnya ke ketua.

Setelah beberapa menit, wanita itu sadar. Matanya yang ungu mulai terlihat. Dari ekspresi wajahnya, wanita itu merasa kebingungan karena berada di tempat yang aneh dan merasa kepalanya pusing bagaikan dipukul-pukul oleh ribuan orang. Saat kesadaran wanita itu pulih, ekspresi terkejut memenuhi wajahnya dan tubuhnya langsung bangkit berdiri. Mendengar suara rantai, pandangannya langsung mengarah ke sumber suara. Ekspresi keheranan terpasang karena melihat kedua tangan dan kakinya di lantai, dan juga sosok anak remaja yang dia temui tadi duduk santai bersender di jeruji besi, kedua kakinya terlipat. "Kau..apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Tanya wanita itu dengan tajam

"Duduklah" kata Sasori dengan tenangnya

"Kubilang apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!" kata wanita itu meninggikan suaranya

"Duduk" kata Sasori

"Ka—" wanita itu tidak bisa berkata lagi karena tubuhnya langsung jatuh ke lantai ketika merasakan aliran listrik menyengat pergelangan kakinya. Kepala wanita itu diangkat untuk melihat Sasori, anak itu memegang sebuah pulpen, jempolnya berada di ujung pulpen itu.

"Nona Fuka. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Sasori masih bersikap ramah dan tersenyum

"Kau siapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Tanya Fuka

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasori lagi, seolah pertanyaan Fuka adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. "Hey nona, apa kau suka bermain-main atau kau memang seorang psiko?"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"25 november, jam setengah delapan malam, apa kau ingat mobil siapa yang kau buat pengendaranya kehilangan kendali hingga terbalik dan terbakar di tengah jalan? (episode 4)" Tanya Sasori dengan tajam

Fuka berkerut kening, memikirkan orang yang dimaksud. Fuka kemudian ingat siapa orang yang dimaksud, "Ba-Bagaimana kau tau?" Tanya Fuka terkejut, karena saat itu Fuka yakin tidak ada seorang saksi bahwa Fuka yang menyebabkan supirnya kehilangan kendali

Sasori memandang Fuka sangat tajam sampai Fuka ketakutan melihat pandangan mata Sasori, anak muda itu lalu berdiri mendekati Fuka, kemudian berjongkok untuk menyetarakan tingginya dengan Fuka yang sedang duduk. "Tidak ada yang tidak _kami_ ketahui" kata Sasori tajam. Fuka langsung semakin panik bercampur syok mendengarnya.

"A!" Fuka berteriak kesakitan karena rambutnya ditarik ke belakang secara kasar oleh Sasori. "Orang yang kau bunuh waktu itu, adalah saudara ketua. Berani sekali kau. Tidak kusangka nyalimu besar juga wanita" kata Sasori berkata seenak jidat, melupakan betapa jauhnya umurnya dengan Fuka.

"Apa maksud—"

 _BUAK!_

Sasori mengadu wajah Fuka ke lantai sampai hidung Fuka retak, berdarah dan wajah memar seketika serta menangis kesakitan. Sasori kembali menarik Fuka ke belakang, kedua tangan Fuka memegangi rambutnya yang ditarik karena kesakitan, "Aku sebenarnya benci melukai wanita. Tapi kau sudah menarik tali pengamannya" kata Sasori

"Lepaskan aku…kumohon.." kata Fuka meringis kesakitan

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa. Ini adalah salahmu, telah menceburkan diri ke dalam neraka" kata Sasori. Jambakannya dilepaskan. "Monster itu tidak nyata. Tapi manusia nyata" kata Sasori dengan tajam. Lalu tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sasori memutar leher Fuka ke belakang sampai bunyi

 _Pretek_

Fuka pun meninggal dunia dengan mata terbuka.

xxxxx

Naruto menghempaskan seluruh tubuhnya ke kasur setelah mandi dan berpakaian kaos lengan panjang yang longgar dengan celana pendek. Pandangan Naruto menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Naruto tidak tau harus yang mana yang harus Naruto pikirkan. Banyak sekali hal-hal yang membuatnya belakangan ini merenung. Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk. Menghela nafasnya. Besok adalah hari minggu, apa yang harus dilakukan? Kitsune sudah pasti tidak akan suka jalan bersamanya. Naruto menoleh untuk melihat ponselnya di meja lampu. Benar juga, Naruto harus bayar hutang. Naruto sedikit merangkak untuk meraih laci meja lampunya. Di sana Nauto mengambil dompetnya. Menghitung dan membagi untuk membayar hutangnya. Setelah itu Naruto menjulurkan sebelah tangannya meraih ponsel di meja lampunya.

"Hah! Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto mendengus kesal. Naruto sangat enggan memanggil nama depannnya, jadi Naruto mengubah nama Sasuke menjadi penyita KTP Teme.

 **N: Hey penyita KTP**

Naruto menunggu balasan dari Sasuke.

Menunggu

Menunggu

 **Penyita KTP Teme: Apa?**

 **N: kau besok ada acara? Aku mau membayar hutang**

 **Penyita KTP Teme: Ada**

 **N: Bagaimana dengan hari minggu?**

 **Penyita KTP Teme: sama**

 **N: Bagaimana jika senin? Aku akan menemuimu ke kantormu setelah jam makan siang, kau hanya setengah hari mengajar kan?**

 **Penyita KTP Teme: sibuk**

Naruto mendecih kesal. "DIa ini!, kenapa hanya membalas satu kata?. Menyebalkan. Dasar teme!" gerutu kesal Naruto

 **N: Lalu kapan aku bisa membayar hutangku? Kau benar-benar tidak ada waktu? Kan hanya sebentar**

 **Penyita KTP Teme: Entahlah**

"Iss! Benar-benar orang ini!" gerutu Naruto makin kesal

 **N: Hey, tidak bisakah kau membalas lebih dari satu kata? Itu sangat menjengkelkan!**

 **Penyita KTP Teme: Tidak**

 **N: Cih! Yasudahlah! Aku lelah berbicara denganmu! Aku siap kapapanpun!"**

 **Penyita KTP Teme: Hm**

Naruto membanting ponselnya ke kasur. "Benar-benar menyebalkan! Dasar orang kaya Teme!" kata Naruto menggerutu sebal.

xxxxxx

Hari festifal akhirnya tiba. Waktunya bagi Genma untuk menembak Naruto pun akhirnya tiba. Di kamar yang terdesain tradisional, Genma berdiri di cermin untuk melihat apakah Yukata yang dia pakai cocok atau tidak. Dia juga sesekali berlatih untuk menembak Naruto supaya ucapannya terdengar sempurnya. "Ehem. Hey Naruto, maukah kau jadi pacarku?" kata Genma berbicara sendiri di depan cermin. Mendengar kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan, Genma berkerut kening. Sepertinya kalimatnya kurang pas dan ekspresinya juga. "Hmmm. Naruto, kau tau aku itu menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjalin hubungan denganku?" kata Genma lagi berbicara di depan cermin. Genma menggeleng-geleng lagi. Masih kurang tepat. "Naruto, kau tau apa yang paling membahagiakan di dunia ini? Bersamamu selamanya. Kau benar, aku menyukaimu. Kau mau jadi pacarku?"

Pas

Genma menganggukan kepalanya, merasa dirinya sudah mantap, dia meraih ponsel di meja dekar cerminnya. Nomor Naruto dipanggil dan ketika mengetahui Naruto sudah sampai, Genma kelabakan. Genma langsung buru-buru mengambil dompetnya dan segera menemui Naruto di tempat festifal.

Sampai di tempat festifal, Genma mendongak-dongakan kepalanya karena banyak orang yang mengunjungi festifal. Sosok Naruto sulit ditemukan. Genba baru sana membuka kunci layar di ponselnya, dia mendengar suara serak seksi dari arah belakang.

"Manager!"

Genma menoleh ke belakang, mata Genma melebar kagum. Naruto memakai Kimono warna oranye dengan motif bunga lili putih. Rambut walaupun hanya di kucir satu tinggi, tetap membuat sosok wanita baby face ini sangat mengagumkan. Tubuh Naruto ternyata lebih melikuk sempurna dari bayangan Genma saat keseharian Naruto selalu memakai pakaian longgar. Wajah Naruto juga meskipun tanpa make up, mungkin hanya bedak dan sedikit lipgloss sederhana tidak kalah dengan wanita-wanita yang menutupi wajahnya dengan make-up.

"Manager? Manager?" tangan Naruto melambai-lambai di depan wajah Genma karena terlalu tersepona. Genma sadar ketika bahunya sedikit terguncang oleh tangan Naruto.

"Ah. Maaf, astaga kau sangat mengagumkan. Aku sampai tidak bisa berkedip" kata Genma memuji Naruto

"Begitukah? Oh terimakasih! Meskipun sebenarnya ini biasa saja hehe" kata Naruto senang.

"Ayo kita mulai berkeliling" kata Genma mengajak Naruto untuk segera berkeliling

"Hm!" kata Naruto menganggukan kepala dengan semangat

Mereka berdua berkeliling, melihat satu persatu pedang yang menjual beraneka rupa. Mulai dari makanan, souvenir, barang-barang hiasan dan lainnya. Suara tawa, canda terdengar jelas memenuhi suasana suka cita. Mereka berdua tergiur dengan dorayaki hangat. Naruto mengambil empat buah dorayaki sedangkan Genma hanya mengambil satu. "Berapa bi semuanya?" Tanya Genma

"Tidak usah, punya saya biar saya bayar sendiri" kata Naruto

"Tidak apa-apa. Hey, jangan berbicara formal. Anggap saja aku ini temanmu. Kita kan diluar" kata Genma

"Benarkah? Wah Anda baik sekali! Terimakasih banyak!" kata Naruto senang ria

"Hey jangan formal dibilang" kata Genma

"Hehe, baik!" kata Naruto menganggukan kepala semangat

"Berapa semuanya bi?" Tanya Genma

"Semuanya jadi 750 Yen" kata bibi penjual dorayaki

"Terimakasih" kata Genma ketika menyerahkan uangnya dalam jumlah yang pas

"Terimakasih kembali" kata bibi itu ketika mendapat bayaran dari Genma

Mereka berdua kembali mengitari jalan yang dipenuhi oleh pedang-pedang. Anak kecil berlalu lalang sambil lari sana-sini bermain aksi kejar-kejaran. Naruto tidak berhenti berceloteh menceritakan masa kecilnya saat kakeknya masih hidup. Genma sesekali menggoda Naruto sampai temperamennya Naruto muncul dan membuat Naruto bersalah sendiri karena tidak bisa menjaga emosinya. Genma malah tertawa geli melihat Naruto merupakan wanita lucu bertemparamen.

Sedang asik-asiknya jalan berdua dengan Naruto, suara seorang wanita memanggil nama Naruto dari arah samping.

"Naruto!"

Mereka berdua menoleh, Genma tidak tau siapa wanita muda berambuk pink bergandengan tangan dengan…pria waktu itu?

"Sakura-chan!" kata Naruto bergembira dan langsung menghampiri Sakura. "Halo" kata Naruto menyapa Sasuke

Sayangnya Sasuke tidak membalas ucapan Naruto.

"Kau ke sini bersama siapa?" Tanya Sakura

"Managerku. Dia namanya Genma, manager dia namanya Sakura, sahabatku satu-satunya" kata Naruto memperkenalkan Sakura dan Genma

"Halo, aku Genma" kata Genma memberikan uluran jabatan tangan

"Sakura" kata Sakura menjabat tangan Genma dengan ramah

"Kalian sepasang kekasih?" Tanya Genma

"Hm. Dia kekasihku, namanya Sasuke" kata Sakura

"Halo" kata Sasuke sedikit menundukan kepala hormat

"Ya, halo" kata Genma menyapa balik Sasuke dengan ramah dan senyuman.

Xxxxx

Apa-apaan ini.

Kenapa nyonya pengutang jalan dengan Genma?

Dan tunggu

Kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba badmood?

Ah Sasuke…kau benar-benar gila

Sasuke sangat tidak menyukai Naruto berjalan dengan Genma. Apalagi sekarang Naruto meminta untuk jalan bersama seolah ini adalah kencan ganda. Sasuke jalan berdampingan bersama Genma, di depan mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan Sakura dan Naruto. Sasuke melirik Genma, matanya memandang Naruto bukan dalam pandangan biasa. Sasuke berpikir, sepertinya orang ini memiliki perasaan terhadap Naruto. Mata Sasuke yang jeli, masih mampu melihat punggung tangan Naruto yang terdapat bekas luka bakar. Sangat disayangkan, tangan wanita yang manis itu harus mempunyai sebuah luka. Sasuke juga tidak nyaman melihatnya. Mungkin Sasuke akan memberikan obat penghilang bekas luka nanti ketika nyonya pengutang bertemu dengannya nanti secara rahasia.

Baru berjalan sebentar, mata Sasuke langsung membelak lebar karena melihat pemandangan yang tidak disangka-sangka.

Sosok kakaknya Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha juga datang ke festifal ini bersama Naruko, Sai dan Kurama. Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Pertemuan rombongan ini bagaikan akan mendatangkan sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Apalagi

Naruto kenal Itachi?

Darimana dia kenal kakaknya?

Kening Sasuke sedikit berkerut, ekspresi Sasuke sedikit serius karena berpikir. Berpikir darimana kakaknya dan Naruto saling mengenal seperti ini.

Xxxxx

"Itachiiiiii!" Naruto berteriak keras sambil berlari menghampiri sosok yang sangat dirindukannya. Itachi yang mendengar langsung menoleh dan terkejut melihat sosok yang memanggilnya adalah sosok yang sangat dirindukannya selama ini. Sementara itu, Naruto lupa bahwa dia memakai Kimono dan susah untuk berlari. Jadi saat hampir mau mendekati Itachi, Naruto terselengkat oleh kakinya sendiri. Untung saja Itachi dengan sigap menangkap Naruto supaya tidak jatuh ke tanah. Pinggang Naruto terlingkar sebelah tangan Itachi dan pergelangan Naruto digenggam erat oleh tangan Itachi satunya. Baik Itachi maupun NAruto tidak ada yang menyadari jika Kurama, Sasuke, Genma dan Sai panas melihat adegan sedikit romantis ini

"Hati-hati, kau ini" kata Itachi

"Hehe, terimakasih" kata Naruto malah menyengir

"Itachi, kau darimana saja? Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku? Kenapa kau pergi tanpa bilang-bilang saat itu? Aku susah sekali menghubungimu" kata Naruto menyerbu Itachi dengan rentetetan pertanyaan. Wajah Naruto cemberut dan sedikit kesal.

Itachi melihat Naruto dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Naruto sudah dewasa dan masih tetap manis seperti dulu. Malah tambah manis. Itachi tersenyum, "Maaf. Banyak hal yang terjadi, aku akan menjelaskannya padamu nanti" kata Itachi dengan lembut

"Kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Kurama yang sudah panas. Kurama menahan diri untuk tidak meledak.

"Ah, bagaimana kita mencari sebuah restoran saja? Supaya lebih santai mengobrolnya" kata Sai mengusulkan ide yang cemerlang

"Setuju!" kata Naruto dengan semangat

Mereka semua berada di restoran yang hanya menggunakan tenda. Naruto duduk diantara Sakura dan Genma. Sedangkan Sakura duduk diantara Sasuke dan Naruto. Itachi duduk di depan Naruto dan diantara Kurama dan Sai. Sai duduk di depan Sakura dan diantara Kurama dan Naruto. Mereka semua sama-sama memesan bir dan Okoniyaki jumbo dan kaki ayam goreng. "Baik, pertanyaanku sudah waktunya untuk di jawab" kata Kurama yang sudah badmood sejak tadi.

"Maaf semuanya. Mungkin ini mengejutkan tapi aku dan Naruto sudah saling mengenal dari kecil" kata Itachi tetap tenang

"Kenapa kau tidak cerita?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Itachi

"Karena kau tidak bertanya. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kita semua saling mengenal seperti ini" kata Itachi ramah. Sasuke malah berdecih kecil, kesal dengan jawaban Itachi

"Jadi namamu Naruto" kata Kurama. Entah kenapa, meskipun Kurama tidak suka melihat aksi Naruto dan Itachi tadi, Kurama tidak merasakan sebuah kebencian apapun. Kurama mungkin merasa wanita ini mirip dengan adiknya yang hilang, jadi Kurama sedikit bersikap santai terhadapnya.

"Hm. Halo, namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Wajahku memang terlihat masih muda tapi sebenarnya aku ini sudah ibu-ibu. Aku mempunyai satu anak, namanya Kitsune" kata Naruto memperkenalkan diri

"Aku Kurama Namikaze, sedang berkenalan denganmu" kata Kurama

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga" kata Naruto tersenyum khasnya, unjuk gigi

"Hey Naruto, kenapa kau tidak bilang-bilang mengenal kak Itachi" kata Sakura cemberut

"Kau kan tidak bertanya" kata Naruto berbohong, meskipun Naruto sendiri tidak tau kenapa dirinya tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Sakura memasang wajah cemberut, Naruto malah terkekeh kecil sambil sedikit menggaruk pipinya dengan ujung telunjuknya padahal tidak terasa gatal sama sekali

Xxxxxx

Malam ini festifal, tapi Kitsune hanya bisa berdiam diri di rumah. Sebenarnya Kitsune diajak oleh Konohamaru untuk pergi bahkan sampai dipaksa, tapi Kitsune benar-benar tidak mood untuk keluar. Sudah hampir 4 hari ayah kandungnya belum menceritakan apa yang terjadi diantara hubungan ibunya. Kitsune semakin bingung, perkataan mana yang harus dia pilih sekarang? Pendapatnya yang tetap menyalahkan ibu kandungnya atau pendapatnya dari penjelasan ayah kandungnya nanti. Kitsune duduk di sofa ruang tamu, kedua kakinya diangkat dan ditekuk untuk dipeluk oleh kedua tangannya. Kepala Kitsune sedikit tertunduk karna menghadap arah lantai.

 _Ting Ting_

Ponsel Kitsune berbunyi tanda SMS masuk. Orang yang memberikan SMS adalah nomor yang tidak di kenal. Kening Kitsune berkerut heran, dirinya tidak pernah memberikan nomor ponsel ke siapapun kecuali ke Konohamaru. Konohmaru juga tidak mungkin melanggar janjinya untuk tidak menyebarkan nomor ponsel Kitsune.

 **+81xxxxxxxx: Kitsune?**

 **Kitsune: Siapa?**

 **+81xxxxxxxx: Berarti benar. Ini aku Sasori**

Kitsune memasang wajah tidak suka ketika mengetahui orang yang mengirimnya pesan

 **Kitsune: Darimana kau tau nomorku?**

 **Sasori: Menebak? Keberuntungan?**

 **Kitsune: Aku serius**

 **Sasori: Kalau begitu cari tau. Aku tantang kau**

Kitsune mendengus kesal membaca pesannya Sasori

 **Kitsune: terserah**

 **Sasori: Apa kau marah?**

Kitsune tidak membalas. Kitsune melempar ponselnya ke sampingnya. Tidak diperlukan bagi Kitsune untuk membalas hal yang tidak penting seperti ini.

 **Sasori: Hubungi aku saat kau merasa mau mati. Kau mengerti?**

Kitsune mendengar suara pesan masuk lagi. Orang yang mengirim pesan Sasori lagi. Kitsune berkerut kening saat melihat isi pesannya Sasori. Dia menganggap bahwa Sasori adalah orang gila dan penganggu, jadi Kitsune tidak menggubris perkataan Sasori. Baru saja Kitsune berdiri untuk pergi mencari makan di dapur, lampu tiba-tiba mati. Kepala Kitsune reflek melihat bohlam di atap sana. Kitsune mendengus kesal, dia harus meraba-raba dimana ponselnya. Pemandangan yang gelap sangat menyulitkan bagi Kitsune. Kemudian Kitsune merasakan telapak tangannya memegang suatu benda yang mirip dengan tekstur ponselnya. Lalu Kitsune menyalakan ponselnya untuk sebagai cahaya penerang.

Tanpa sadar, dibelakang Kitsune terdapat pria yang diam-diam ingin membekap Kitsune. Kitsune membelakan matanya lebar, ponselnya terjatuh ke lantai ketika mulutnya dibekap dan tubuhnya di tarik ke belakang.

"Hmmm! Hmmm!"

Kitsune berusaha keras untuk memberontak, tapi tidak bisa. Kitsune diseret oleh orang misterius ke sebuah ruangan. Lalu dirinya merasa dilempar ke tempat yang mirip dengan kasur. Kemudian, orang misterius itu menyalakan lampu kecil di meja lampu. Kitsune sangat syok melihat orang berkacamata hitam yang didepannya, memberikan senyuman mengerikan kepada Kitsune. "Ka-Kau siapa?" Tanya ketakutan Kitsune

Orang itu hanya tersenyum.

 _"Hey sudah belum! Cepatlah nanti keburu ada orang lain!"_

"Sebentar lagi!" kata orang misterius itu, kepalanya mengarah ke pintu tempat asal suara muncul

Mata Kitsune juga kepada pintu, tempat dimana ada orang lain lagi di rumah ini. Wajah Kitsune semakin pucat ketakutan. Orang itu kemudian membuka kacamatnya. Diletakan dengan santai di meja lampu Kitsune. Orang itu perlahan mendekati Kitsune, sementara Kitsune terus mundur-mundur di atas kasur. "Hey, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan bersikap lembut jika kau tenang" kata orang misterius itu. Ketakutan Kitsune membuat dirinya loncat dari tempat tidur dan berusaha kabur. Kitsune menarik-narik gagang pintu, namun pintu terkunci dari luar. Kitsune juga baru menyadari jika kunci kamarnya tidak mencantol di selop kunci. "Heeeeey, tidak apa-apa. Jangan membantah ya" kata orang misterius itu. Kitsune semakin panik sampai wajahnya memucat.

Kemudian tubuh Kitsune kembali ditarik dan dilempar ke atas kasur. Orang asing ini main langsung menyerang Kitsune. "Apa yang kau lakukan! Jangan lakukan ini! Hentikan!" Kitsune berusaha keras untuk mendorong orang asing ini supaya tidak menyentuh tubuh Kitsune. Namun tenaganya tidak sebanding, orang asing ini main mencumbu Kitsune dan menahan kedua tangannya di atas kepala Kitsune. "Hmmm! Hmmmm!" Kitsune merasa jijik. Merasa geli. Merasa dirinya bagaikan sampah. Kitsune menangis, meminta pertolongan, memohon pada Tuhan dalam hatinya untuk diberikan pertolongan. Hati Kitsune berteriak ketika tubuhnya disentuh oleh jemari asing menjijikan. Kitsune membenci nafas yang terengah-engah dari orang asing ini.

 _Tolong…_

 _Kumohon…_

 _Seseorang…_

 _Siapapun…._

 _Tolong aku…_

 _BRAK!_

Pintu menjeblak, engsel pintu kamar Kitsune hampir putus. Orang yang menyentuh Kitsune menoleh ke belakang, Kitsune langsung mendorong orang itu, memojokan dirinya ke pojok ruangan, duduk sambil memeluk kedua kakinya, wajah ketakutan dan air mata tidak bisa dihentikan.

"Menggelikan kau" kata penyelamat Kitsune, alias Sasori

Orang misterius itu panik dan ketakutan, dia mau kabur tapi Sasori berdiri di ambang pintu. Tanpa ada sepatah kata apapun, Sasori langsung maju dengan cepat dan tanpa jeda menusuk perut orang asing itu, darah mengalir deras. Sasori memandang dingin dan tajam orang brengsek ini yang tubuhnya semakin turun sebelum benar-benar tergeletak tidak bernyawa di lantai. Sasori lalu melihat Kitsune di pojok sana, meingkuk ketakutan. Saat Sasori berjalan mendekati Kitsune pun, gadis kecil ini malah semakin ketakutan.

Sasori kemudian berjongkok di depan Kitsune. "Bukankah sudah kubilang, panggil aku ketika kau merasa mau mati?" kata Sasori

xxxxx

Semakin lama, meja yang memiliki masing-masing pasangan ini ramai dengan canda dan tawa. Kurama yang biasanya jarang akrab terhadap orang lain, menjadi tiba-tiba akrab dengan Naruto. Keduanya sama-sama tidak menyangka mempunyai selera yang sama. Satu-satunya orang yang tidak heran dengan keakraban antara Kurama dan Naruto adalah Naruko. Dan satu-satunya orang yang sedikit menegang adalah Genma. Dirinya tidak menyangka Naruto mempunyai teman-teman yang berada di kalangan paling atas. Apalagi saat hubungan antara Naruto dan Itachi. Meskipun begitu, tidak menghalangi niat Genma untuk menembak Naruto. Dia akan membuktikan keberaniannya untuk menembak Naruto di hadapan para kalangan atas ini.

Sasuke menatap Genma dan Sai, sementara Sai menatap awas Genma dan Sasuke. Genma tidak merasa dirinya diawasi oleh Sai dan Sasuke. Sedangkan Itachi….hanya tersenyum senang melihat Kurama, Naruto, Naruko dan Sakura saling bercanda dan tertawa. Apalagi candaan antara Kurama dan Naruto. Mereka berdua lebih terlihat seperti saudara kembar daripada dengan Naruko.

Waktu yang semakin berlalu membuat mereka semua harus meninggalkan tempat karena ingin melihat warna kembang api menyebar di langit yang gelap. Bergabung dengan pengunjung lainnya, Itachi menggandeng tangan Kurama secara diam-diam. Semua kepala melihat ke atas langit, menunggu kembang api muncul.

 _Duuaaarrr_

 _Duuuaaarrr_

Satu persatu kembang api bermunculan di langit. Tidak ada satupun wajah yang bersedih melihat keindahan warna-warna kembang api. Itachi sedikit melirik Naruto, melihat Naruto dari ujung matanya, ekspresi Naruto yang menikmati pemandangan kembang api mampu membuat Itachi tersenyum bahagia. Yah, sudah lama sekali Itachi tidak melihat wajah manis ini, mata biru yang indah, kulit yang mempesona dan ekspresi yang cerah. Karena terlalu larut dalam pemandangan wajahnya Naruto, Itachi tidak menyadari dirinya diperhatikan oleh Sasuke, Genma, Sai dan Kurama. Mata mereka semua bolak-balik melihat Itachi dan Naruto.

"Apa kau suka?" Tanya Genma melihat wajah Naruto

"Hm! Aku suka sekali. Aku ingin selamanya seperti ini" kata Naruto terus memandang langit yang dihiasi warna-warna kembang api

"Begitu" kata Genma tersenyum senang. "Naruto" Genma mengambil kedua tangan Naruto. Wanita manis ini langsung kebingungan melihat kedua tangannya digenggam oleh Genma. Sai, Sasuke dan Itachi langsung memasang wajah tidak suka. Kurama masih biasa saja, karena Kurama tidak masih belum mempunyai perasaan khusus pada Naruto. Lebih tepatnya belum menyadari jika Naruto adalah adiknya yang hilang

"Ya?" kaat Naruto kebingungan

"Hmmm..Ka—"

Bunyi ponselnya Naruto bordering, sehingga ucapannya Genma terhenti.

"Tunggu sebentar manager" kata Naruto merogoh tas kecil selempangnya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Ketika dilihat layar ponsel, Kitsune memanggil. "Ya Kitsune kenapa?" Tanya Naruto. Kening Naruto berkerut ketika suara yang didengarnya adalah seorang lelaki. "Iya? Apa?" wajah Naruto terkejut mendengar seorang lelaki itu berbicara kepada Naruto. Sasuke, Itachi, Sai, Kurama, Naruko, Sakura dan Genma penasaran dengan apa yang sudah didengar oleh Naruto.

"Hey Naruto kau mau kemana?!" teriak Genma melihat Naruto langsung menutup telpon dan lari meninggalkan tempat. Genma yang kebingungan, semakin kebingungan karena Itachi ikut lari mengejar Naruto

"Hey Itachi!" teriak Kurama, suara Kurama sepertinya tidak sampai di telinga Itachi karena Itachi terlalu focus pada Naruto. Setelah Itachi, beberapa detik kemudian disusul oleh Sai, lalu Sasuke. Lama-lama semuanya ikut menyusul Naruto.

Naruto lama-lama ribet memakai Kimono yang sempit, jadi Naruto tanpa lihat situasi main angkat Kimononya supaya bisa lari lebih cepat. Orang-orang yang melihat Naruto menaruh seluruh perhatian mereka, bahkan sampai ada yang terkikik geli melihat aksinya Naruto.

Naruto terus berlari tanpa kenal lelah, padahal jaraknya lumayan jauh. Sampai di rumah, Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam memanggil nama malaikatnya. "Kitsune!" kata Naruto. Naruto melihat ada seorang lelaki, seumuran dengan Naruto duduk di sebelah Kitsune di sofa.

"Ibu!" kata Kitsune, lega sekaligus senang melihat ibunya datang. Kitsune langsung memeluk ibunya erat-erat, hal ini juga berlaku dengan Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa huh?! Apa kau terluka?!" Tanya panik Naruto, meraba-raba lengan Kitsune sambil memperhatikan jika Kitsune memiliki luka atau tidak.

"Tidak..ibu..aku takut sekali..aku sangat takut sekali…hiks.." Kitsune menangis. Naruto terluka melihat Kitsune terpukul seperti ini. Naruto kembali menarik Kitsune untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

"Tidak apa-apa…tidap apa-apa…ibu ada di sini.." kata Naruto. Dia merasakan Kitsune semakin memeluknya dengan erat. Pelukan Kitsune membuat Naruto semakin teriris hatinya. Sementara itu Sasori hanya diam melihat ibu dan anak ini saling berpelukan dengan erat. Lalu kepala Sasori menoleh ke belakang karena mendengar suara langkah kaki yang begitu banyak. Sasori langsung terheran melihat rombongan entah darimana masuk ke dalam rumah. Apalagi melihat Kepala sekolah berada di sini.

"Tapi.." Naruto melepaskan pelukan Kitsune karena heran melihat sosok pemuda tampan berada di sini.

"Ah, permisi Nyonya. Nama saya Sasori, teman sebangku Kitsune. Senang bertemu dengan Anda" kata Sasori memberi salam sambil membungkuk hormat

"Oh, Ya..senang berkenalan denganmu" kata Naruto memberikan respon anggukan kepala hormat

"Kenapa? Terjadi sesuatu Naruto?" Tanya Itachi, padahal baru saja Genma ingin mengatakan sesuatu

"Hm" kata Naruto menganggukan kepala. "Tapi…kenapa kalian semua masuk ya?" Tanya Naruto terheran melihat semua orang masuk ke dalam rumah kecilnya.

"Kami semua khawatir bodoh" kata Sasuke ketus

"Diam kau. Aku tidak bertanya padamu!" kata Naruto mengegrutu kesal. Naruto dan Sasuke saling memberikan tatapan membunuh. Tidak ada yang menyadari Sai, Genma, Itachi dan Sakura melihat Sasuke heran. Karena untuk pertamakalinya Sasuke mengeluarkan emosi, kesal.

"Maafkan saya, tadi saya memeriksa kamar Anda Nyonya. Sepertinya semua uang Anda telah dicuri olehnya" kata Sasori

"Pencuri?" kata Sai

"Ya. Temannya Kitsune ini menelponku, katanya ada pencuri dan Kitsune hampir diperkosa oleh mereka. Mereka berjumlah 3 orang kurang lebih" kata Naruto melihat wajahnya Sai

"Astaga" kompak Sakura dan Naruko

"Lalu kau gagal menangkap tikus got?" sindir Kurama

"Kurama" kata Itachi mengingatkan Kurama untuk bertatakrama

"Ya. Mohon maaf, satu orang sudah lebih kabur terlebih dahulu melalui jendela. Sepertinya orang itu memang berniat untuk menang sendiri. Jadi saya gagal" kata Sasori

"Memalukan" sindir Kurama

"Kakak perhatikan bicaramu!" kata Naruko mengingatkan, Itachi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala

"Sudahlah, yang penting Kitsuneku tidak apa-apa" kata Naruto, melihat Kitsune dengan senyuman. Kitsune sendiri tersenyum kepada Naruto lalu kepada Sai. Sai juga tersenyum ke arah Kitsune.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Kitsune sudah tertidur di kasurnya dengan tenang, semua orang sudah kembali ke rumah masig-masing. Jujur, acara Naruto yang harusnya dipenuhi suka cita, malah dipenuhi duka cita. Naruto memang tidak mempermasalahkan uang, karena bisa dicari lagi. Namun di setengah dari diri Naruto merasa marah sekaligus bingung, uang Naruto benar-benar diambil semua. Saat ini Naruto tidak memiliki apapun. Naruto duduk di lantai, bersender di dinding kasurnya. Kedua kaki Naruto ditekuk dan dipeluk oleh kedua tangannya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kehilangan semua uangnya Naruto membuat dirinya sedih. Naruto lalu menggerakan kakinya untuk pergi mencari udara segar.

Ketika Naruto membuka pintu, ada sosok Sasuke yang dimana tangannya baru saja tergerak untuk mengetuk pintu. "Kenapa kau di sini?" Tanya Naruto heran sekaligus bingung

"Temani aku minum kopi" kata Sasuke . Naruto kedip-kedip kebingungan

Sasuke membawa Naruto pergi ke café kopi terdekat. Mereka berdua memesan kopi yang hangat. Naruto menundukan kepala sambil berterimakasih dan menarik kopi untuk lebih dekat terhadap dirinya. Sasuke meminum satu teguk, lalu memandang Naruto. Wajah Naruto benar-benar seperti orang yang syok tapi tidak bisa dikeluarkan rasa syoknya. Pasrah. "Kau tidak mengunci pintu sebelum kau berangkat?" Tanya Sasuke

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak" katanya

"Disitulah kecerobohanmu. Seharusnya kau mengunci pintu, kau mempunyai anak perempuan perawan masih saja ceroboh" kata Sasuke mengomel

"Hey. Aku sedang _down_ , jangan semakin memojokanku. Kejam sekali kau ini. Dasar tidak punya hati. " kata Naruto menggerutu sebal

"Lalu bagaimana kau ke depannya. Uangmu tidak ada yang tersisa satupun kan" kata Sasuke

"Aku tidak tau" kata Naruto memandang arah meja. Pandangan mata yang ke bawah terlihat sangat sedih. Sasuke sebenarnya juga tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya merasakan sebuah perasaan yang sama. Sasuke juga tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya sangat ingin bertemu dengan Naruto dan membicarakn masalah ini, seolah Sasuke sangat khawatir pada Naruto dan ingin menghibur Naruto. "Penyita KTP" panggil Naruto, pandangannya masih ke bawah

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang tidak berhenti memandang Naruto

"Bisakah kau memberikanku keringanan?" kata Naruto melihat wajah Sasuke, "Uang yang hanya tersisa (yang dibawa Naruto ketika mengunjungi festifal) hanya cukup untuk uang saku Kitsune besok. Aku juga kemungkinan akan menjual ramen tidak sampai malam, karena persediaan bahan sudah sedikit"

Sasuke memandang Naruto. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya tidak keberatan dengan hal ini. Padahal prinsip Sasuke adalah janji tetap janji dengan waktu yang ditentukan tanpa ada pengecualian sedikitpun. "Aku mengerti" kata Sasuke, mulutnya berucap begitu saja, sedangkan pikirannya bertanya-tanya dengan heran

"Terimakasih telah mengerti" kata Naruto tersenyum sedih. Sasuke hanya diam memandang Naruto

xxxxxx

Itachi tidak tenang. Dalam kamar mandi, tubun Itachi yang tidak memakai sehelai pakaianpun sedang diguyur oleh shower. Kepala Itachi menunduk, sebelah tangannya lurus menempelkan telapak tangannya ke tembok. Pandangan Itachi yang memperhatikan aliran air di lantai, tidak menghalangi Itachi untuk memikirkan Naruto. Kenangan Itachi membuat Itachi selalu ragu dan bahkan tidak peduli benar atau salah. Bagi Itachi, yang terpenting dia dapat menembus kesalahannya di masa lalu dan membuat Naruto bahagia. Dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya, Naruto masih tidak ingat masa lalunya ketika kecil. Itachi lalu menurunkan tangannya, mengangkat kepalanya ke atas sambil memejamkan matanya saat menerima guyuran shower di wajahnya.

 _Ngik ngik_

Itachi memutar gagang shower untuk berhenti mengalirkan air padanya. Itachi pun segera mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan diri.

Itachi keluar-keluar, memakai handuk untuk menutupi bawahnya , lalu ada handuk lagi yang melingkar di lehernya yang sedang digosok-gosok ke rambut Itachi. Itachi melangkah menuju pajangan kesayangannya dan satu-satunya pajangan yang memiliki nilai. Pajangan hansaplas bekas luka. Memandang pajangan itu dengan seluruh perasaannya. Sedih, senang menyesal dan terluka.

 ** _Flashback 25 tahun yang lalu_**

 ** _Itachi kecil terus menarik tangan Naruto. Dia ingin membebaskan gadis kecil ini bagaimana pun juga tidak peduli lagi apa yang terjadi di masa depan. Itachi kecil sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat gadis kecil ini menderita lebih lama._**

 ** _"Kalian berdua berhenti!"_**

 ** _Suara itu membuat Itachi kecil dan Naruto kecil menoleh ke belakang. Orang yang mengrerikan itu semakin mendekat. "Naruto ayo cepat!, kita harus pergi secepat mungkin!" kata Itachi terus berlari menggandeng tangan mungil Naruto. Naruto kecil hanya bisa diam dalam ketakutannya. Naruto kecil sangat menaruh harapan pada penyelamatnya ini supaya bisa keluar dari kehidupan neraka._**

 ** _Namun sayangnya, mereka berdua terlalu kecil untuk menyadari bahaya akan datang. Mereka berdua main menyebrang jalan. Mereka berdua melihat cahaya terang semakin mendekat. Tapi arah datangnya cahaya terang itu sangat tepat di depan wajah Itachi. Naruto kecil merupakan orang yang cepat bereaksi. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan satu-satunya orang yang dia sayang, orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya, orang yang membuatnya memiliki perasaan bagaimana rasanya mempunyai seorang teman, bagaimana rasanya disayangi dengan tulus terluka. Naruto kecil mendorong sekuat tenaga Itachi kecil. Dan…_**

 ** _CIIITTTT!_**

 ** _"NARUTOOOO!"_**

 ** _Itachi kecil berteriak memanggil nama yang sangat berharga baginya. Itachi kecil melihat darah dimana-mana. Itachi kecil memegang kedua bahu Naruto dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto. "Naruto bangun! Naruto bertahanlah! Hey Naruto buka matamu!" kata Itachi kecil panik. Lalu orang yang mengejarnya datang. "Paman, banyak darah! Kita harus menolongnya! Dia bisa mati!" kata Itachi kecil berusaha keras memohon padanya untuk menolong Naruto karena pelaku yang menabrak Naruto malah melarikan diri. Sayangnya, permintaan Itachi tidak dikabulkan._**

 ** _"Kita pergi. Ayo" kata pamannya._**

 ** _Itachi digendong ala karung beras untuk dibawa pergi. "Tidak kita tidak boleh meninggalkannya. Paman kumohon, kita harus menolongnya! Naruto! Narutoooo!" tangan Itachi diluruskan seolah ingin meraih Naruto yang ditinggalkan sendirian tergeletak di aspal dengan darah yang banyak_**

 ** _End of flashback_**

Itachi sangat menyesal, dirinya begitu lemah untuk melawan pamannya sendiri. Tapi…

 ** _Flachback 23 tahun yang lalu_**

 ** _Itachi (10 tahun) dipanggil oleh Jiraya. Mereka berdua duduk di sofa, sambil melihat acara televise komedi. "Itachi, kau tau kenapa aku menyuruhmu untuk segera kembali ke hotelmu?" Tanya Jiraya, pandangannya masih menghadap ke televise_**

 ** _"Ya..aku tau" kata Itachi sedikit melesu_**

 ** _"Aku tidak melarangmu untuk menemuimu Naruto, aku hanya melarangmu untuk terlalu sering menemui Naruto. Kau tau apa telah yang terjadi, dan kaulah satu-satunya saksi mata. Kau boleh menemui Naruto kapanpun kau mau, tapi sebelum kau menemuinya kau harus memperhatikan siapa yang mengawasimu, siapa yang sedang bersamamu. Dia memang bukanlah cucuk kandungku, tapi aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai cucuk kandungku" Jiraya menoleh untuk melihat Itachi, "—aku harap kau tidak salah paham"_**

 ** _Itachi melihat arah lantai. Pandangan Itachi bersedih, "Ya. Aku mengerti. Aku akan kembali ke hotel di pagi-pagi buta" kata Itachi pandangannya masih bersedih ke arah lantai_**

 ** _Jiraya tersenyum, pundak Itachi dipegang oleh Jiraya, "Terimakasih. Besok aku akan mengantarmu" kata Jiraya_**

 ** _Itachi hanya diam, tetap memandang sedih ke arah lantai_**

 ** _End of flashback_**

Itachi melihat arah depan. PIkirannya mulai membentuk sesuatu sehingga handuknya dilempar asal ke sofa dan kakinya melangkah menuju lemari.

xxxxx

Sai setelah ganti baju, langsung berangkat lagi menuju rumah Naruto. Kejadian hari ini membuat Sai tidak bisa tenang dan inngin terus bersama Naruto. Dirinya tidak bisa membela Naruto ataupun memberikan kata-kata hangat untuk Naruto karena harus menjaga status palsu pernikahannya dengan Naruko di depan orang lain. Sai perlu Naruto menerimanya kembali, baru setelah itu dia akan membereskan semuanya. Naruto pasti sangat syok meskipun dari luar dia terlihat baik-baik saja. Dia pasti akan menolak bantuan Sai yang berupa uang dan menanggung semua biaya hidup Naruto dan Kitsune. Jadi Sai menelpon sekertarisnya untuk menghandle perusahaan sementara waktu, karena Sai ingin membantu Naruto mencari uang. Telinga Sai dimasukan sebuah Voice Control Wireless Bluetooth.

"Sekertaris Darui, bisakah kau handle jadwalku? Aku harus melakukan sesuatu, jadi tidak sempat untuk memenuhi jadwal" kata Sai. Sai berhenti karena Darui mengatakan sesuatu, "Aku bergantung padamu. Terimakasih" kata Sai. Setelah mendengar kata tutututt, Sai mencopot Voice Control Wireless Bluetooth dan focus menyetir

Xxxxx

DI kamar, Kitsune tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Tubuhnya selalu bolak balik berganti posisi. Di posisi terlentang, Kitsune membuka matanya. Lalu mengubah posisi menjadi miring ke kanan lagi. Wajah Kitsune masih tidak percaya apa yang telah dia lihat. Teman sebangkunya mudah sekali membunuh orang, dan mampu menghilangkan jejaknya. Kitsune penasaran, siapa Sasori sebenarnya? Dari ucapan Sasori, sepertinya dia telah tau bahwa hal ini akan terjadi. Apa Sasori bisa membaca masa depan?

Kitsune cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya

Mana mungkin ada orang yang seperti itu. Kitsune memikirkan kembali tindakan Sasori tadi. Dia membersihkan darah yang mengalir dengan menyuruh beberapa orang berjas yang membawa sebuah alat seperti robot tapi luarnya terlihat seperti boneka lucu. Kitsune menghela nafasnya sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi telentang. Kitsune bingung, apa dia harus mengabaikan kejadian ini atau menelusuri siapa Sasori sebenarnya?

Kitsune mengubah posisinya menjadi miring ke kanan sambil menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi setengah wajahnya.

 _Jangan dipikirkan Kitsune. Jangan mencampuri urusan orang lain. Yang penting kau selamat._ Pikir Kitsune sebelum memejamkan matanya untuk tidur

Xxxxx

Naruko sedang maskeran sambil tiduran di sofa santai yang mengadap jendela. Di samping Naruko ada meja kaca kecil berbentuk bundar, diatasnya ada segelas jus jeruk dan potongan buah stroberi yang ditaburi dengan lelehan coklat. Kedua telinga Naruko disumbat oleh headset yang memainkan lagu favoritnya. Kedua mata Naruko meskipun tertutup, pikirannya tidak berarti tidak berpikir. Naruko memikirkan saudara kembarnya yang baru saja tertimpa musibah. Besok dia harus perang argument dengan kakaknya untuk tidak memenuji jadwal mengajar dan pemotretannya. Kakaknya adalah orang yang sangat batu, jadi perlu tenaga ekstra dan persiapan yang mantap

Lagu yang didengar Naruko berubah menjadi ringtone panggilannya. Itu menyebabkan Naruko membuka matanya dan melihat layar ponselnya. Terheran Itachi memanggilnya malam-malam begini, apa jangan-jangan kakaknya mabuk lagi dan berbuat keonaran?

"Iya kak Itachi? Kenapa?" kata Naruko, suaranya agak tertahan karena sedang maskeran. "Naruto?" kata Naruko lagi ketika mendengar Itachi mendengar namanya Naruto. "Di Jln Konoha blok 2 nomor 43 kak" kata Naruko. "ya, sama-sama" _Tutututu_. Komunikasi terputus. Naruko terheran kenapa Itachi menanyakan alamatnya Naruto. Yah mungkin Itachi mau berkunjung suatu hari nanti, mereka adalah sepasang teman dekat dari kecil.

Tapi…

Bagaimana mereka saling kenal?

Naruko sangat penasaran, bagaimana mereka saling kenal dan sampai sedekat ini.

Xxxxx

Naruto berada satu mobil dengan Sasuke karena sedang diantar pulang. Sesekali Sasuke melirik Naruto yang memandang arah jalanan ke samping. Wajahnya Naruto benar-benar sedih, perasaan aneh Sasuke semakin kuat untuk menghapus kesedihan itu. Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti dirinya ketika mengtahui Genma akan menjadikan Naruto kekasihnya saat Sai menanyakan rasa penasarannya sebelum masuk benar-benar pergi meninggalkan rumah Naruto. "Hey" kata Sasuke terus menghadap depan

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto melihat wajah Sasuke

"Apa kau tau kalimat apa yang akan diucapkan managermu tadi?" Tanya Sasuke

"Tidak. Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto

"Tidak ada, hanya bertanya" kata Sasuke bersikap kembali seolah dia tidak peduli

"Hmmm" kata Naruto hanya menggumam mengerti. Mereka berdua kembali terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing

Dan akhirnya sampai di depan rumah Naruto. Sasuke ikutan turun tanpa mematikan mesin mobil lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Terimakasih untuk kopinya" kata Naruto memberikan unjuk gigi, "Selamat malam" kata Naruto memberikan bungkuk hormat

"Hey!" kata Sasuke memanggil Naruto yang sudah mau menarik gagang pintu pagar. Naruto berbalik badan, "Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto. Langkah kaki Sasuke dibuat bergerak untuk mendekati Naruto. Naruto gugup sendiri melihat Sasuke sedekat ini, jantung mereka berdua juga berdebar-debar. Mata Naruto sudah melebar bersamaan dengan pupilnya. Kemudian Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto, membalikan telapak tangannya. Di atas telapak tangan Naruto, Sasuke menaruh sesuatu. Naruto memperhatikan genggaman tangan Sasuke yang menaruh suatu benda ini. Ketika Sasuke menarik tangannya kembali, Naruto melihat di tangannya ada sebuah obat salep.

"Pakai ini supaya luka di punggung tanganmu hilang" kata Sasuke

"Kau memberiku ini? Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto keheranan sekaligus bingung

"Apa kau selalu bertanya untuk apa jika seseorang berusaha untuk menolongmu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada sebal

"Tidak, maksudku kenapa kau tiba-tiba begini? Hey, kau punya maksud tertentu. Iya kan?! Ayo ngaku!" kata Naruto menunjuk wajah Sasuke dengan telunjuknya

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, benar-benar kau ini!" gerutu kesal Sasuke sambil menepis tangan Naruto

"Cih…dasar pembohong" kata Naruto memasang wajah curiga

Sasuke mendengus kesal, "Sudah sana cepat masuk" kata Sasuke mendelikan kepalanya sebagai kode untuk segera masuk

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Ingat itu" kata Naruto memberikan peringatan. Naruto membentuk jarinya angka dua dan menunjuk kedua matanya dan kedua mata Sasuke dengan angka dua jarinya. Sasuke malah memasang wajah masam.

Setelah Naruto masuke ke dalam rumah, Sasuke berdiri beberapa detik. Sangat mencurigakan jika rumah sesederhana ini dimasuki maling. Terkecuali….

Ada seseorang yang ingin menghancurkan Naruto

Lebih baik Sasuke memikirkan hal ini di rumah saja. Kaki Sasuke kembali untuk masuk ke mobil.

xxxxxx

Baru saja Naruto duduk di sofa, sudah ada bel pintu. Naruto mendengus kesal, "sudah kuduga dia pasti punya maksud tertentu!" kata Naruto menggerutu sambil beranjak dari kursi. Naruto juga menghentakan kakinya dengan sebal. Saat membuka pintu, "Sudah kau Itu—Itachi?" Naruto melongo ketika orang yang membunyikan bel adalah seorang Itachi. Naruto melihat ke samping kanan, samping kiri. Hanya ada Itachi. Naruto kedip-kedip kebingungan, "Ada apa? Apa kau perlu sesuatu?" Tanya Naruto. Wajah Itachi yang hanya diam tiba-tiba mendekapkan kepala Naruto di dadanya Itachi, memeluk tubuh Naruto sambil memejamkan mata. "He-Hey Itachi, kenapa…..—"

"Syukurlah.." kata Itachi, suaranya terdengar lega. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Naruto" kata Itachi

Namun…

Tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa…

Sasuke ada di belakangnya Itachi sambil membawa ponselnya Naruto.

Dan dibelakang Sasuke ada Sai yang tidak bedaa jauh ekspresinya dengan Sasuke

Sama-sama Terluka

 **TBC**

* * *

Huaaaaaaahhhh senpaaaaiiii! Maaf lamaaaa, saya keasikan main game jadinya lupa buat fanfic :(, fanficnya baru setengahnya, soalnya nanti malah kepanjangan hehehehe

Chap besok dimulainya Sasuke pindah perasaan sama takdirnya xD

SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2016 SENPAAAIII! MAKIN KEREN DAN SUKSES DI TAHUN 2016! xD

Anak rajin beli tupai  
Nama Tupainya adalah Tini  
wahai para senpai  
Bagaimaan cerita ini?:D

Mau review senpai:D

See you next time senpai:D


	9. Chapter 8

**True Love chapter** **8** **(Sekuel If a Little bit Sooner)**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasufemNaru dengan orang ke tiganya Sai.**

 **Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Naruko, Sakura (33 tahun)**

 **Itachi (35 tahun)**

 **Kurama (34 tahun)**

 **Kitsune, Sasori (15 tahun)**

Perkenalkan, saya integraleksponen. Ini cerita saya, silahkan membaca dan enjoy:D

 **ayanara47** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D, hahaha saya malah seneng, *(loh?!)

 **AkarisaRuru :** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D, iya senpai, sasuke-sai sukanya sama naru, tapi naru sukanya sama sasuke, terus itachi cuman anggep naru adik, nah kitsune sama sasori nanti jadi pasangan hihihi

 **Dewi15** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D

 **Aiko Vallery :** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D

 **SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D, pertanyaan senpai sudah terjawab di chap ini hehehe

 **Jasmine DaisynoYuki** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D

 **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii** **:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D

 **cinya** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D, adegan cemburu-crmburu adalah favorit bagi saya senpai xD

 **Dwi341** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D, nanti naruko sama sai ngga sama siapa-siapa hehe xD

Revhanaslowfujosh : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D

L: Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D

Hiruki : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D

Kimeka : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D

Gelang perak beli di Kenya  
Belinya lewat di pedagang mahir  
Senpai makasih atas reviewnya  
Semoga tetap review sampai akhir

Selamat membaca senpai:D

* * *

 **Banyak Typo!**

 **WARNING: implisit Yaoi? Shonen-ai? ItachixKurama!**

 **Terdapat bahasa kasar tanpa sensor**

Baru saja Naruto duduk di sofa, sudah ada bel pintu. Naruto mendengus kesal, "sudah kuduga dia pasti punya maksud tertentu!" kata Naruto menggerutu sambil beranjak dari kursi. Naruto juga menghentakan kakinya dengan sebal. Saat membuka pintu, "Sudah kuduga kau Itu—Itachi?" Naruto melongo ketika orang yang membunyikan bel adalah seorang Itachi. Naruto melihat ke samping kanan, samping kiri. Hanya ada Itachi. Naruto kedip-kedip kebingungan, "Ada apa? Apa kau perlu sesuatu?" Tanya Naruto. Wajah Itachi yang hanya diam tiba-tiba mendekapkan kepala Naruto di dadanya Itachi, memeluk tubuh Naruto sambil memejamkan mata. "He-Hey Itachi, kenapa…..—"

"Syukurlah.." kata Itachi, suaranya terdengar lega. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Naruto" kata Itachi

Namun…

Tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa…

Sasuke ada di belakangnya Itachi sambil membawa ponselnya Naruto.

Dan dibelakang Sasuke ada Sai yang tidak bedaa jauh ekspresinya dengan Sasuke

Sama-sama Terluka

Naruto buru-buru melepas pelukannya Itachi karena merasa tidak nyaman. Wajah Itachi tidak bisa dimengeri apa yang Itachi rasakan oleh Naruto. Pandangan NAruto hanya menatap bingung Itachi.

"Rupayanya banyak tamu ya Naruto"

Suara itu membuat Naruto, Itachi dan Sasuke bersamaan reflek menoleh ke sumber suara. Mereka bertiga melihat Sai tersenyum. Mata Naruto kedip-kedip, heran sekaligus bingung kenapa semuanya datang kemari lagi. Pandangan Naruto segera teralih ke Sasuke saat Sasuke berjalan maju mendekati Naruto. Sasuke sendiri juga tau bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan oleh Itachi dan Sai juga. Sasuke mengambil tangan Naruto untuk menaruh ponsel NAruto di atas telapak tangan Naruto. Sasuke sepat saling pandang dengan Naruto, tatapan Sasuke dalam sedangkan tatapan Naruto bingung dicampur rasa sedikit terkejut. Sementara Itachi dan Sai memandang cemburu aksi pandangan Sasuke dan Naruto

"Terimakasih.." kata Naruto hampir bergumam, meskipun demikian Naruto yakin Sasuke mendengar ucapanya

Tanpa berbicara, Sasuke pergi lagi meninggalkan NAruto. Melewati kakaknya dan Sai dengan eskpresi cuek dan dingin biasanya. Sai dan Itachi terus memerhatikan Sasuke hilang saat masuk ke mobil dan melaju pergi.

"Kenapa kau tidak mempersilahkan kami berdua masuk Naruto?" Tanya ramah Sai dengan senyumannya. Sai melihat pandangan Itachi terhadapnya adalah pandangan tidak suka.

"Besok ayo bertemu lagi Naruto" kata Itachi tersenyum.

"Kau sudah mau pergi? Kan kau baru saja datang" kata Naruto bingung. Itachi hanya tersenyum pada Naruto, memberikan tepukan friendly di pundak Naruto sebelum melangkah meninggalkan Sai dan Naruto. Mata Naruto semakin berkedip-kedip kebingungan.

Sementara itu di jalan, Sasuke memasang wajah cemberut total. Pandangan mata Sasuke kesal total. Ini adalah kedua kalinya Sasuke merasa aneh terhadap dirinya sendiri. Saat melihat Naruto dan Sai makan siang bersama sudah cukup membuat dirinya badmood sepanjang hari dan sekarang melihat Naruto dipeluk dengan mudahnya oleh kakaknya sendiri. Rasanya Sasuke mau membunuh orang saat ini juga. Gas mobil dijadikan pelampiasan Sasuke sehingga mobil melaju sangat kencang bagaikan orang kesetanan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke, ini adalah hal pertamakalinya Sasuke merasakan sesuatu aneh tidak masuk akal seperti ini.

Sampai di rumah, Sasuke langsung menghalangi kakaknya yang akan naik tangga ke atas menuju kamarnya. Wajah Sasuke sudah terbaca bahwa kejadian yang dilakukan oleh Itachi bukanlah hal yang pantas untuk dilakukan. "Kenapa kau memeluknya?" Tanya sinis Sasuke. Itachi masih tenang-tenang saja menghadapi pandangan kesal Sasuke.

"Sasuke—"

"Berikanlah jawaban yang logis. Kau tau aku bisa membedakan mana palsu mana asli" kata Sasuke semakin sinis. Itachi menghela nafasnya secara pelan.

"Aku mau istirahat, besok jadwalku padat. Kau juga harus tidur" kata Itachi terlalu lelah dan tetap tidak ingin memberitahu alasannya. Saat Itachi mau melewati Sasuke, adiknya ini lagi-lagi menghalangi jalannya. Pandangan matanya memberikan kesan bahwa pertanyaan Sasuke harus dijawab saat ini juga. Di sisi lain, Itachi merasa aneh terhadap pandangannya Sasuke. Pandangan ini bukan hanya kesal terhadap kelakuan Itachi sendiri, melainkan ada unsur lain dan unsur ini sepertinya yang paling dominan dalam kekesalan Sasuke. "Kenapa kau sampai segininya" Tanya Itachi

"Apa?" kata Sasuke semakin sinis

"Aku hanya berteman, tidak ada unsur lain. Apa yang kau lihat, tidak seperti apa yang kau duga. Berhentilah memasang wajah seperti itu dan tidurlah, kau bisa membuatku kesal jika kau bersikeras seperti ini. Jangan mengundang, kau mengerti?" kata Itachi, membuat senyuman terlebih dahulu sebelum memberikan tepukan pundak friendly dan melangkah menuju kamarnya. Sasuke menahan kesalnya, karena dirinya juga tidak mau ribut dengan kakaknya malam-malam begini. Pandangan Sasuke tidak lepas bahkan meskipun kakaknya sudah menghilang di belokan.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto?

"APA?!"

Suara yang menggelegar itu merupakan suaranya Naruto. Setelah mempersilahkan Sai masuk dan memberinya secangkir teh hangat, Naruto mendengar pernyataan Sai yang mampu membuat suara toaknya keluar. Dirinya sadar bahwa suaranya terlalu keras, jadi kepalanya langsung menoleh ke arah pintu kamar Kitsune. Untungnya Kitsune tidak keluar, jadi Naruto bisa bernafas lega. Di depannya, Sai, sudah terbiasa dengan toak Naruto, jadi ekspresi saat mendengar suara menggelegar itu terlhat biasa saja. "Hey kenapa tiba-tiba begini?!" kata Naruto berbisik tapi nadanya tetap tinggi

"Tidak boleh ya?" kata Sai tersenyum sedih.

Ekspresi Sai membuat Naruto diam dan merasa bersalah sesaat, "Bu-Bukan begitu.." kata Naruto masih berbisik keras, "Aku belum menceritakan dirimu kepada Kitsune" lanjut Naruto

"Kau tidak mengetahuinya?" Tanya Sai kebingungan

"Apanya?" Tanya Naruto ikutan bingung

"Kitsune sudah tau. DIa tidak bilang padamu?" kata Sai semakin heran.

Naruto diam terkejut. Matanya sedikit melebar. "Ka-Kapan?" Tanya Naruto dalam keterkejutannya

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, sudah lama juga. Aku kira kau sudah tau makanya aku datang hari ini tanpa izinmu terlebih dahulu" kata Sai

Naruto lumayan terluka dan sedih, disisi lain Naruto juga bingung kenapa Kitsune masih bersikap sama. "Aaaaaah! Tentu saja sudah cerita! Aku tadi tidak konsentrasi, jadinya aku lupa hahahaha!" kata Naruto tertawa, berusaha untuk menutupi kebenaran. Meskipun Naruto memakai topengnya, dia tidak tau bahwa Sai menyadari ekspresi Naruto yang palsu ini. Sai memberikan Naruto senyuman supaya memberikan kesan bahwa Sai percaya dengan aktingnya Naruto. "Tunggu sebentar ya, aku beresin kamar terlebih dahulu, di sini cuman ada 2 kamar, jadi kau pakai kamarku saja" kata Naruto sambil berdiri. Sai langsung menahan lengan Naruto sambil ikutan berdiri juga

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa tidur di sofa, berikan saja aku selimut dan bantal" kata Sai

"Heeiisshhh, hey, mana mungkin aku memperlakukanmu begitu. Kau itu adalah tamu, sudah tidak apa-apa" kata Naruto melambaikan kelima jarinya di depan wajahnya.

"Sudahlah Naruto, aku tidak apa-apa. Berikan saja bantal dan selimut, ayolah" kata Sai membujuk. Naruto diam, berpikir sambil memanang lantai. Lalu pandangan Naruto kembali teralih ke wajah Sai. Yah apaboleh buat, Sai yang minta jadi Naruto akan mengabulkannya.

 **Xxxxxxxx**

Balik kanan.

Balik kiri.

Tengkurap.

Terlentang.

" _F*ck_!" gerutu Sasuke

Pria tampan ini belum bisa tidur meskipun jarum jam sudah menunjukan angka 2, Kepala Sasuke selalu terbayang nyonya pengutang dan perasaan badmoodnya masih belum kunjung hilang. Pelukan Itachi yang diberikan oleh nyonya pengutang benar-benar membuat darah Sasuke naik dan susah mereda. Sasuke menarik napasnya yang kesal lalu mendorong selimutnya supaya kedua kakinya bergerak menyentuh lantai. Sasuke berjalan sedikit untuk bisa duduk di sofa. Kemudian remot yang di atas meja diambil olehnya, berharap ada siaran yang layak untuk ditonton di pagi buta ini.

Ada film horror yang sedang diputar. Yah lumayan untuk mengusir rasa badmood sekaligus memperhatikan cerita, acting dan cara pengambilan kamera.

 _"Dia mempekerjakanku di sini. Dia bilang dia tidak mau aku mati, dengan kata lain dia membebaskanku. Sebagai gantinya, makanya, aku bekerja di sini untuknya"_

 _"Begitu…"_

 _"Hotel ini terlalu banyak misteri dan hal yang tidak seharusnya kita ketahui. Dia bilang jika kita mau tetap hidup, maka dia akan menolong kita sebagai pekerja di hotel ini. Aku sama sepertimu, awalnya aku ragu, selalu melihat hal-hal aneh, melihat sesuatu yang menakutkan dan meteror hidupku. Tapi semakin lama kau bertahan, semakin terbiasa karena hotel ini memang merupakan tempat roh manusia yang terbunuh di sini"_

 _"Meskipun brgitu aku tetap penasaran, kenapa hanya aku yang dibiarkan hidup olehnya"_

 _"Karena dia melihat potensimu. Selain itu kau juga bebas melakukan apapun yang kau mau terhadap tamu yang mendapatkan apa yang kau mau dan dia juga mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Darah. "_

 _"…."_

Lumayan adalah kalimat yang terlintas di pikiran Sasuke tentang film horror yang dia tonton saat ini. Akting yang diberikan ada beberapa pemain yang tidak terlihat natural dan terdengar kaku seperti membaca teks. Tidak hanya itu, terselip sebuah pemikiran bahwa cerita ini memiliki sebuah tali yang berhubungan dengan sesuatu dar diri Sasuke. Tali itu dimainkan oleh Sasuke, mencari dan mencari apa yang membuatnya merasakan sesuatu.

Dan tali itu pun menuntun Sasuke ke sebuah ide cemerlang

Sasuke ingat bahwa Naruto baru saja kemalingan, semua uangnya habis dan hanya tersisa beberapa. Dia juga meminta Sasuke untuk memberikan keringanan. Sasuke bisa mempekerjakan Naruto di sini sebagai pembantu pribadi Sasuke. Sudah lama juga Sasuke tidak mempunyai pembantu pribadi semenjak umurnya 18 tahun. Sasuke langsung bangkit dari duduknya, tidak mempedulikan TV masih menyala. Tujuannya adalah ke ruangan kerjanya, membuka laptop. Setelah memakan waktu beberapa menit, keluar sebuah kertas dari alat pencetak kertas. Kertas ini adalah penghibur Sasuke mulai besok

 **Xxxxxx**

 _Kriiiinggg_

Suara jam beker berbunyi. Jam tersebut berbunyi untuk membangunkan seorang gadis yang masih tertidup lelap di bawah selimut. Sebuah tangan keluar dari dalam selimut dan berayun ke arah jam beker tersebut. Tangan itu memberhentikan suara jam beker dengan sedikit pukulan keras. Kemudian muncul sosok Kitsune dari dalam duduk membuat tubuhnya duduk. Matanya masih tertutup, nyawa Kitsune belum terkumpul semua. Kitsune sedikit menguap yang ditutupi oleh tangannya. Kaki Kitsune kemudian menapakan ke lantai, mengambil handuk dan berjalan keluar kamar untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

Saat tangan Kitsune mau meraih gagang pintu, Kitsune hampir saja terjatuh karena terkejut melihat Sai keluar dari kamar mandi. "Ke-Kenapa Anda di sini?" Tanya Kitsune masih berbicara formal padahal sudah tau bahwa Sai adalah ayahnya. Sai hanya memberikan senyuman untuknya.

"Aku menginap di sini" kata Sai

"Ha?" Kitsune masih melongo terkejut dan bingung

Sai memberikan senyuman, "Aku jelaskan semuanya nanti. Cepatlah mandi, kita berangkat bersama ke sekolah" kata Sai menepuk lembut pundaknya Kitsune sebelum berjalan melewati Kitsune.

"Pagi Kitsune, apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

Pertanyaan Naruto terlontar saat Kitsune sudah berseragam rapi dan pergi ke meja makan. Kitsune dengan gugupnya melihat ayah kandungnya tersenyum padanya, duduk di meja makan. Lalu Kitsune melihat ibunya, masih sibuk menyiapkan sarapan. Kondisi ini adalah impian Kitsune sejak kecil, tapi entah kenapa Kitsune tidak merasa senang ataupun bahagia seperti yang dia harapkan. Ada sesuatu yang Kitsune rasakan. Kitsune menarik kursi dan duduk. Sarapannya hari ini seperti biasa, roti dengan selai coklat dan susu coklat hangat.

"Ini pasti mengejutkanmu ya" kata Naruto tersenyum terpaksa, menyembunyikan kesedihannya sambil menarik kursi untuk duduk.

"Hm" kata Kitsune sambil mengangguk

"Aku tinggal di sini beberapa hari ke depan. Jadi mulai saat ini, kau pergi ke sekolah tidak sendirian lagi" kata Sai tersenyum.

Kitsune semakin gugup melihat Sai, kepala sekolah sekaligus ayah kandungnya berada di sini. Lalu Kitsune melihat wajah ibunya, masih menebarkan senyuman manis di wajah ibunya padahal Kitsune tidak cerita jika dia sudah tau siapa ayah kandungnya. Kitsune lalu melihat piringnya, tiba-tiba bingung harus berbuat apa. "Sarapanlah, kalian berdua nanti bisa telat. Ayo ayo makaaaan!" kata Naruto bersemangat. Kitsune melihat Sai dan Naruto saling menebarkan senyum satu sama lain, dan mereka berdua juga menebarkan senyum ke Kitsune. Ekspresi yang diberikan oleh Kitsune hanya diam dalam kegugupannya sebelum memasukan sarapannya ke dapam perut.

 **xxxxxxx**

Menghela nafas.

Naruto menghela nafas sambil membersihkan meja restoran. Naruto memang sedih bahwa Kitsune masih bersikap sama padahal dia sudah tau semuanya, tapi di sisi lain Naruto merasa senang juga karena Kitsune mau memakan sarapan buatan Naruto lagi seperti dulu. Rasa senang berdampingan dengan rasa sedih, Naruto lebih memilih mengabaikan rasa sedihnya. Naruto beranggapan mungkin Kitsune masih terlalu terkejut atau…..Kitsune masih menyalahkannya?

Naruto tidak tau dan tidak mau tau. Yang terpenting adalah Kitsune mau sarapan pagi seperti dulu

Lalu bagaimana nasib Kitsune yang dibully?

Naruto masih memikirkannya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk melindungi Kitsune tanpa membawa embel embel materi dan kedudukan. Sembilan puluh persen Naruto pasti akan menang karena Sai adalah seorang kepala sekolah, tapi Naruto tidak mau menggunakan jabatan yang dimiliki oleh Sai. Naruto juga yakin anaknya berpikiran hal yang sama. Naruto menghela nafas kembali, dia telah selesai mengelap meja, dia menaruh alat bersih-bersih ke tempat penyimpanan alat kebersihan. Setelah itu Naruto membasuh kedua tangannya. Bayangan dirinya terpancar di cermin yang berada di atas wastafel. Melihat wajahnya seperti ini, dia ingat bahwa dirinya selalu dikatakan anak SMA. NAruto mendengus kesal, padahal sudah jelas penampilannya adalah penampilan ibu-ibu.

Tapi tunggu

Anak SMA?

Berarti bisa jadi…

Naruto langsung ngibrit ke kantor Genma setelah menemukan sesuatu di otaknya. "Manager!" kata Naruto langsung menjeblak pintu. Genma meloncatkan kedua bahunya mendengar suara jeblakan pintu dan toaknya Naruto. "Manager, saya mau berhenti!" kata Naruto berkata antusias, kedua telapak tangannya menempel di atas meja

"A-Apa? Berhenti? Hey kenapa…?" kata Genma perlahan berdiri sambil memasang ekspresi sedih

"Saya harus melakukan sesuatu. Ini saaaaaaangat penting!. Saya akan bekerja hari ini untuk terakhir kalinya. Jadi, saya akan membuat surat pengunduran diri besok" kata Naruto memasang wajah ekspresif lagi

"Hey…" kata Genma bersedih. Genma tidak mempermasalahkan pelanggan tapi mempermasalahkan dirinya akan berada jauh dari Naruto.

"Kenapa Manager?" Tanya Naruto memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung dengan ekspresi sedih Genma,

"Hmmm…" Genma bergumam sambil duduk kembali. Pandangan matanya ke arah mejanya, merenung tanda berpikir. "Baiklah" kata Genma setelah membuat keputusan di kepalanya. "Sayang disayangkan restoran ini kehilangan dirimu. Aku akan memberikan gajimu terakhirmu besok" kata Genma tersenyum

"Terimakasih banyak manager!" kata Naruto membungkuk riang.

"Tapia da satu hal yang aku inginkan darimu" kata Genma

"Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto penasaran

"Sabtu depan, bisakah kau menemuiku jalan? Aku sedikit pusing dan butuh refreshing" kata Genma memberikan senyuman dimana Naruto tidak sadar jika dirinya sedang digoda oleh Genma

"Tentu, aku libur sabtu" kata Naruto main mengiyakan

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita janji akan bertemu, nanti aku jemput dirimu" kata Genma tersenyum

"Hm! Hm!" kata Naruto menganggukan kepala dengan ekspresi cerianya.

 **xxxxxxx**

Sementara itu di kelas, Kitsune memojok karena sedang digerubungi oleh Kurotsuchi bersama siswi lainnya. Mereka semua memandang Kitsune curiga seolah Kitsune sudah melakukan hal pencurian uang kas kelas. Dirinya mengalami hal menyebalkan ini karena salah satu dari mereka ada yang melihat Kitsune turun dari mobil kepsek diluar gerbang sekolah. "Hey, bagaimana bisa kau satu mobil dengan kepala sekolah? Apa kau menjual dirimu?" Tanya Kurotsuchi menghina

Kitsune tetap tutup mulut karena terlalu malas untuk berbicara meskipun emosi sudah mencapai ubun-ubun

"Sudah Sasuke-sensei, Konohamaru, bahkan kepala sekolah? Berikutnya siapa yang akan menjadi targetmu?"

"Apa kau tidak mempunyai malu? Atau kau memang sebenarnya tidak memiliki rasa malu?"

"Hey jawab!" Kurotsuchi menempeleng kepala Kitsune ke belakang, mengabaikan ekspresi kesal, pandangan marah dan wajah merahnya Kitsune akibat emosi, "Kau bisa bicara kan? Jawab pertanyannya, bagaimana bisa kau satu mobil dengan kepala sekolah?" Tanya Kurotsuchi semakin menghina.

Mulut Kitsune mau berbicara namun telah terdahului oleh suara seseorang

"Hey hentikan"

Suara itu membuat mereka semua menoleh ke belakang termasuk Kitsune, mengalihkan pandangannya pada suara itu. Di depan sana ada Sasori baru saja datang. "Kebetulan kau datang" kata Kurotsuchi, berjalan angkuh dan percaya diiri mendekati Sasori, "Kau tau, wanita jalang ini satu mobil dengan kepala sekolah" Kurotsuchi memandang rendah Kitsune bagaikan seorang pelacur, "—Aku yakin semalam dia pasti melakukan sesuatu" Kitsune melihat wajah Sasori seolah memprovokatori Kitsune. Kurotsuchi tersenyum kemenangan melihat Sasori memandang Kitsune dan ekspresi Kitsune semakin kacau.

"Dia ini adalah anak yang tidak memiliki ayah, pasti ibunya pelacur karena dia tidak tau siapa ayahnya" kata siswi lain

"Kau sebaiknya menjauhinya Sasori. Dia tidak bagus untukmu, kecuali….." Fu memandang Kitsune atas dan bawah, "Kau mau menikmatinya" Fu memberikan senyuman menghina kepada Kitsune

"Tutup mulut kalian sebelum aku mencabik-cabik kalian." Kata Kitsune dengan tajam. Mereka malah tertawa mendengar ancaman Kitsune, menganggap Kitsune hanyalah omong kosong belaka.

"Sasori kau lihat dia kan? Dia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan kami kenapa dia bisa satu mobil dengan kepala sekolah. Yaaaaah, pelacur mana ada yang ngaku" kata Kurotsuch semakin senang menghina Kitsune dan menginjak-injak Kitsune

Sasori tersenyum sambil tertawa kecil. Mereka semua kebingungan kenapa Sasori tiba-tiba tertawa kecil seperti ini, "Pelacur itu lebih baik daripada pembully, karena mereka tidak pernah menyakiti perasaan orang yang lebih lemah" kata Sasori tersenyum kepada Kurotscuhi. Wajah Kurotsuhi yang memerah diantara malu dan kesal membuat Sasori bersorak ria dalam hatinya. "Minggirlah, aku tidak bisa duduk dengan nyaman dalam kondisi ramai seperti ini" kata Sasori sok bersikap ramah. Mereka semua memandang kesal Sasori dan menggerutu pelan, sementara Kitsune memandang Sasori tidak percaya cowok ini mengatakan kalimat semacam itu.

Xxxxxxx

Di dalam parkiran rumah sakit, Naruto duduk dalam mobil memgang amlop coklat hasil pemeriksaan DNA Naruto dengannya. Naruko sangat gugup untuk melihatnya. Bagaimana nanti jika Naruto bukan saudaanya? Atau bagaimana jika memang saudaranya? Apapun jawabannya, Naruko berharap yang terbaik. Dalam sekali tarikan nafas, Naruto membuka amplop cokat dan melihat isi kertasnya

99%

Mata NAruko melebar, berarti benar selama ini Naruto adalah saudaranya yang hilang? Selama ini….

Air maat Naruko menetes. Dia tersenyum bahagia haru

Akhirnya, sekian lama, puluhan tahun dia mencari, menghabiskan uangnya untuk mencari sosok adiknya, tidak berakhir sia-sia.

Naruko terlalu senang, dirinya malah menangis haru sambil terus melihat angka 99% itu

 **xxxxxxxx**

Di jam makan siang, Sasuke dan Sakura makan siang bersama di restoran bergaya tradisional. Mereka berdua memesan sup, daging panggang, sushi dan bir sebagai minuman mereka. "Sasuke, besok minggu ayo jalan. Aku ingin mencari heels dan juga baju baru" kata Sakura setelah menelan makanannya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita jalan" kata Sasuke sambil memotong daging dengan pisau sebelum memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya. "Hey Sakura" kata Sasuke, menunda potongan daging di garpu untuk masuk ke dalam mlutnya.

"Kenapa Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura penasaran. Sasuke melihat wajah Sakura, diam tanda berpikir lagi kalimat yang akan di tanyakan.

"Tidak ada" kata Sasuke kembali mengambil sumpit untuk mengambil sushi.

 **Xxxxx**

Di sekolah, seperti biasa kItsune tidak makan siang lagi. Sebenarnya alasan Kitsune untuk tidak makan siang dikantin bukan karena perutnya, tapi kelelahannya atas bullyan yang disebabkan oleh Kurotsuchi setiap saat dia muncul. Kitsune pernah dirinya diselengkat dengan sengaja supaya jatuh oleh teman gengnya Kurotsuchi, dia juga pernah ditabrak oleh Kurotsuchi secara sengaja dan pura-pura menabrak Kitsune supaya seragam Kitsune terkena cipratan makanan. Duduk sendirian bersender di tembok pagar sebagai pembatas sambil mendengarkan lagu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk ketenangan hidup Kitsune

Lalu kemudian Kitsune mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Mata Kitsune terfokus pada orang berjas alias ayah kandungnya berjalan mendekati Kitsune dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Kenapa kau berada di sini bukannya di kantin?" Tanya Sai setelah mendapatkan posisi duduk yang nyaman

"Aku sedang tidak niat ke kantin" kata Kitsune sambil menghadap depan

"Apa kau tidak lapar?" Tanya Sai

"Tidak juga" kata Kitsune. Sai memandang Kitsune. Gadis ini terlihat sangat cuek dan tidak peduli, diri Sai yakin bahwa sebenarnya Kitsune pasti bukanlah orang yang seperti ini. Dia pasti adalah anak yang sangat baik dan ceria. "Sebenarnya…" Kitsune membuka pembicaraan yang memutuskan keheningan mereka berdua. Wajah Kitsune sedikit turun dan nadanya merendah. Jelas sekali Kitsuen sangat gugup untuk mengataknnya.

"Katakanlah Kitsune, tidak apa-apa" kata Sai

"Alasanmu…kenapa kau tidak muncul" kata Kitsuen melihat wajah Sai.

Sai tersenyum, "Akhirnya kau menanyakan hal ini" kata Sai

"Ya?" kata Kitsune kebingungan

"Aku menunggumu untuk menagih karena sejujurnya aku bingung kapan waktu yang tepat untuk kamu mengetahui semuanya" kata Sai . Kitsune memamdnang Sai diantara rasa penasaran sekaligus bingung. "Aku akan mulai saat kamu belum lahir" Sai mulai menceritakan semuanya. Kata-kata demi kata Kitsune dengar baik-baik dan ingat baik-baik. Ekspresi wajah Kitsune pun semakin lama berubah ke dalam eskpresi terkejut. Bisikan jahat dan baik bertengkar di kepala Kitsune, memperebutkan keputusan mana yang harus Kitsune ambil dari semua kebenaran ini. "—Itulah mengapa, kamu tidak bisa mencari tahu dan ibumu tidak memberitahu. Keputusan ibumu untuk menutup mulut memang keinginannya, tapi dia membenciku karena saat itu aku meninggalkannya. Dan sekarang….aku masih menunggu jawaban ibumu. Tapi di sisi lain akupun sangat ragu, bagaimana hasilnya ketika ibumu tau sisa kebenaran yang belum aku ceritakan kepadanya" kata Sai

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kitsune

"Aku dijodohkan saat aku kuliah" wajah Kitsune semakin terkejut, bahkan mungkin dirinya seolah mendengar suara piring pecah di hadapan wajahnya, "—orang yang dijodohkan olehku kebetulan adalah temanku sendiri. Aku sudah menolak perjodohan ini tetapi ibuku tidak menerima penolakannku. Aku tidak mempunyai apapun untuk melawan ibuku, jadi aku berpura-pura menerima perjodohan ini dengan bekerja sama dengan orang yang dijodohkan olehku. Dia mengerti bahwa aku tidak bisa menerima perjodohan ini dan telah lama mencintai wanita lain. Semua pernikahan, cincin, pendeta, buku pernikahan, tidak ada yang asli. Kami berdua membayar orang. Semua ini akan berakhir ketika aku resmi menduduki posisi mendiang ayahku dan ibumu mau menerimaku. Selain itu juga…" Sai memandang wajah Kitsune, "Kamu adalah putriku. Darah dagingku, jadi aku akan menang melawan ibuku" kata Sai tersenyum

Kitsune diam, tidak tau harus berkata apa, semuanya terlalu rumit untuknya. Satu-satunya yang sangat jelas bagi Kitsune adalah ibunya ternyata tidak bersalah. Semua rumor terhadap ibunya tidak ada yang benar. Naruto hanya mau melindungi Kitsuen dan tidak mau Kitsune memiliki rasa sakit seperti yang dimiliki Naruto. Selama ini, sikap Kitsune sudah membuat ibunya semakin terluka

"Kitsune" kata Sai, memegang pundaknya Kitsune, "Berhentilah bersikap dingin pada ibumu, berhentilah mengabaikan semua kebaikan dan perhatian ibumu, berhentilah menganggap bahwa ibumu itu salah. LAkukan saja itu semua kepadaku, karena aku adalah orang yang patut disalahkan" kata Sai

Kitsune hanya diam, merasa air matanya tidak akan lama lagi menetes

Dan ternyata, dibalik pintu Sasori menguping pembicaraan Kitsuen dan Sai. Awalnya Sasori ingin memberikan sebungkus roti isi dan minuman hangat yang sudah berada dalam genggamannya, tapi karena melihat Sai bersama Kitsune, dirinya membatalkan niat dan penasaran kenapa kepala sekolah berada di tempat seperti ini. Wajah Sasori memasang ekspresi iba, simpati dan sedih, bercampur menjadi satu mendengar percakapan Kitsuen dan Sai. Apalagi melihat wajah Kitsune yang sudah ditetesi air mata.

 **xxxxxx**

Setelah makan siang, Sasuke berpisah dengan Sakura karena dia ingin mengunjungi suatu tempat. Mereka tidak satu mobil karena menghindari kecurigaan yang terjadi di kantor. Sasuke berhenti di lampu merah, pandangan matanya tidak ke depan melainkan ke samping, tempat dimana nyonya pengutang bekerja di restoran pinggir jalan sebrang sana. Keceriaan nyonya pengutang selallu membuat Sasuke senang tanpa alasan, apalgi mengingat senyuman nyonya pengutang. Setelah lampu hijau Sasuke langsung menyalakan lampu sen untuk belok.

Sasuke menunggu nyonya pengutang tidak di depan restoran, tapi berjarak beberapa meter dari restoran. Sasuke menunggu nyonya pengutang keluar. Cukup lama tapi tidak masalah karena Sasuke telah menyiapkan sesuatu yang akan membuat hidupnya menarik sebentar lagi. Sabuk pengaman segera dilepas oleh Sasuke ketika melihat nyonya pengutang dan turun dari mobil. "Hey!" panggil Sasuke dari kejauhan. Nyonya pengutang menoleh, dia melihat wajah nyonya pengutang kebingungan kenapa Sasuke menghampirinya. Tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuk bertanya, tangan Naruto main ditarik oleh Sasuke

"Kau mau bawa kau kemana penyita KTP! JAngan tarik-tarik aku begini!" protes Naruto

"Masuk kau" kata Sasuke seenaknya mendorong Naruto masuk ke dalam mobil. Saat memastika Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil, dia mengambil sebuah map coklay di kursi belakang. "Buka" kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan map coklat itu. Naruto menaruh curiga pada wajah Sasuke sebelum membuka map coklat itu

Isi map coklat itu adalah sebuah kertas yang berjudul _The Rules of Three wishes_. Lalu di bawah judul tertulis sebuah peraturan bahwa

 **1.** **Si penerima keinginan harus mengabulkan keinginan dari si pemberi dengan sempurna tanpa ada kesalahan, tidak bisa dibantah ataupun diprotes**

 **2.** **Keinginan yang telah terucap tidak dapat diubah**

 **3.** **Keinginan yang valid hanya tersedia 3 buah**

 **4.** **Bagaimanapun kondisinya dan apapun yang terjadi tidak akan melanggar persetujuan yang telah dibuat ketika melaksanakan keinginan dari si pemberi**

 **5.** **Sanksi yang diberikan atas pelanggaran adalah kehilangan satu keinginan yang belum digunakan.**

"Apa ini?" Tanya Naruto bingung sambil melihat wajah Sasuke

"Mari kita memberikan 3 keinginan. Kau tau kenapa di berbagai cerita fiksi, orang yang beruntung selalu diberikan 3 keinginan?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto menggeleng. "Itu karena manusia banyak sekali keinginannya. Merkea tidak terhitung jumlahnya dan tidak terukur berapa besarnya. Karena itulah, keinginan mereka hanya dibatasi 3 buah. Manusia itu adalah makhluk yang serakah, selalu tidak puas dan pelit. Sebagian besar keinginan manusia adalah keinginan yang tidak terlalu penting dan tidak terlalu dibutuhkan. Keinginan-keinginan itu hanyalah sebagai kesenangan belaka. Oleh karena itu keinginan manusia dibatasi 3 buah, supaya mereka bisa menemukan keinginan yang benar-benar mereka butuhkan dan tidak bisa hidup bahagia tanpa keinginan itu" kata Sasuke

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" Tanya Naruto semakin bingung

"Jika aku saja yang mempunyai 3 keinginan darimu, itu akan terlihat tidak adil. Kau memberikanku 3 keinginan dan aku juga memberikanmu 3 keinginan. Seimbang" kata Sasuke

Naruto melihat isi kertas lagi. Perkataan Sasuke benar juga. Tapi tunggu, ada yang aneh di sini, "Hey penyita KTP" kata Naruto melihat wajah Sasuke, "Kenapa harus aku? Bukankah Sakura akan lebih cocok untuk ini? Dia kan pacarmu" kata Naruto semakin terheran

"Kau benar tapi bukan itu alasanku. Inilah keringananku" kata Sasuke

"Huh?"

"Kau bilang kau mau aku memberikanmu keringanan kan? Aku tidak memaksamu. Tempomu adalah tanggal 15 bulan ini, dimana dua minggu lagi kau harus segera membayarnya" kata Sasuke seenak jidat

"Kau tidak bisa seperti ini enak saja!" kata Naruto kesal

"Aku bisa. Kau yang bersalah, tanggal 15 mobilku sudah keluar dari bengkel, jadi aku minta kau yang membayarnya. Aku tidak mau menghabiskan uangku untuk kesalahan orang lain" kata Sasuek semakin seenak jidat

"Kau benar-benar orang sialan kampret" gerutu Naruto kesal. "Seharusnya aku tidak mempercayaimu. Heeeeeeish benar-benar!" kata Naruto semakin mengegrutu kesal, kedua tangannya dilempar ke pahanya dan wajahnay dipalingkan ke samping. Napasnya terhela sangat berat. Naruto sedikit berkerut kening. Tiga keinginan ini, pasti ada sesuatu yang mengerikan karena penyita KTP terlihat begitu mencurigakan di mata Naruto. Tapi…dua minggu lagi…mana mungkin…

"Baiklah. Aku setuju" kata Naruto berani mengambil resiko.

"Tanda tangan terlebih dahulu di kolom yang tersedia" kata Sasuke sambil memberikan sebuah pulpen dari saku jas bagian dalam. Setelah Naruto tanda tangan, Sasuke lalu tanda tangan. Kertas pernyataan ini sah. "Kusimpan surat pernyataan ini, kita bisa menuntut satu sama lain jika diantara kita ada yang melanggar" kata Sasuke sambil memasukannya kembali ke dalam map coklat.

"Lalu…apa keinginanmu?" Tanya Naruto penuh dengan kecurigaan.

"Bekerja padaku" kata Sasuke

"Apa?!" kata Naruto memekik

"Sudah kubilang, bekerja padaku. Selama 3 bulan, dan 24 jam kau akan melayaniku di rumah" kata Sasuke seenak jidat

"Astaga!" kata Naruto sambil menghela nafas beratnya, "Kau gila? Kau mau berkalahi denganku?" kata Naruto gondok. "Hey. Aku ini bukan budakmu. Dan lagipula aku mempunyai hal yang lebih penting daripada melayanimu. Aishh benar-benar!, sudah kuduga kau mempunyai niat tertentu" kata Naruto bernada kesal bercampur menyindir.

"Peraturan pertama, Si penerima keinginan harus mengabulkan keinginan dari si pemberi dengan sempurna tanpa ada kesalahan, tidak bisa dibantah ataupun diprotes. Kau harus memperhatikan dan mengingat peraturannya" kata Sasuke

Naruto menutup matanya sekilas menahan emosi, "H-Hey.." kata Naruto, suaranya sudah penuh dengan penahanan dari kekesalannya, "apa kau senang melihat aku menderita? Apa kau mau membunuhku secara pelan-pelan? Kubilang aku tidak bisaaaaaa!" kata Naruto, suaranya perlahan meninggi

"Peraturan ke-lima, Sanksi yang diberikan atas pelanggaran adalah kehilangan satu keinginan yang belum digunakan" kata Sasuke

Naruto semakin merengek kesal, "Iiiissss! Aku ada Kitsune dan aku juga punya kedai. Jangan jahat-jahat kenapa jadi priaaaaaaa!" kata Naruto merengek kesal

"Kitsune bisa tinggal dirumahku. Aku bisa mengurus kedaimu dari orang suruhanku. Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan" kata Sasuke ringan bicara

"Astaga Tuhaaaannnn…." Kata Naruto semakin merengek kesal, kepalanya ditempelkan ke jendela, wajahnya benar-benar menderita dengan peraturannya Sasuke, "Seharusnya aku tidak menerima tantangan ini…." Naruto merasa bunuh diri adalah pilihan yang tepat.

 **Xxxxx**

 _Staaaaaareeeee_

Itachi sangat risih di kedai ramen yang berdekatan dengan kantor mereka. Daritadi Kurama terus melihatnya dengan pandangan mencurigakan. Kurama sangat curiga dengan Itachi karena dia mendengar dari Sasuke bahwa Itachi memeluk orang lain. "Demi Tuhan Kurama, aku sudah bilang, aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dan perasaan apapun. Aku memeluknya karena aku merindukannya, dia sudah kuanggap sebagai adik perempuanku sendiri" kata Itachi, kesekian kalinya dia menjelaskan alasannya. Tapi Kurama masih diam dan menatapnya curiga. "Hey berhentilah menatapku seperti itu. Ayolah Kurama, kau sudah mengenalku lama, kau pasti bisa membedakan kapan aku berbohong kan" kata Itachi, masih memegang sedikit kesabarannya yang tersisa di hatinya.

"Baiklah" kata Kurama akhirnya mau berbicara dan berhenti memandang Itachi curiga, tapi tetap tidak mengusir rasa kecurigaan di wajah Kurama. "Apapun yang kau sembunyikan dariku, akan terbongkar cepat atau lambat. Kau pasti mengerti ini, iya kan?" kata Kurama sambil tersenyum panjang. Ekspresi Kurama mampu membuat Itachi membeku sekilas karena ekspresi Kurama saat ini membuat Itachi down. Senyumannya menyimpan sebuah kemarahan besar yang ada di dalam diri Kurama.

 **Xxxxx**

Kelas sudah sepi. Satu-satunya orang yang masih tinggal di dalam kelas adalah Kitsune. Gadis ini telah mengetahui semuanya, mengetahui hal yang bahkan ibunya belum tahu. Rasa bersalah menyelimuti hatinya, bahkan dirinya sangat takut untuk pulang karena betapa malunya dia, betapa salahnya Kitsune yang sudah berburuk sangka terhadap ibunya sendiri. Kitsune yang merenung, tidak terganggu meskipun hujan sudah mengguyur di luar sana. Kitsune juga sudah menolak untuk diantar pulang oleh Sai.

"Kau sedang bertapa?"

Suara cowok membuyarkan renungan Kitsune. Kitsune melihat Sasori menghampirinya dan duduk di bangkunya. "Pergilah.." kata Kitsune, bersikap malas untuk menghadapi Sasori

Sasori sendiri duduk lagi di bangkunya. Kepalanya kemana-mana karena memandang kelas yang sudah sepi. "Dimana tempat sepi, disitulah kau berdiam diri. Kau benar-benar pemberani. Apa kau tidak takut ada hantu yang muncul atau orang mesum yang mencoba menyentuhmu lagi?" Tanya Sasori melihat wajah Kitsune

"Tidak perlu memikirkan hal negative" kata Kitsune terus membuang wajahnya dari pandangan Sasori, menatap bangku di depannya

Sebelah tangan Sasori dibuat untuk menyanggah pipinya supaya lebih nyaman memandang Kitsune, "Kau meresponku? Selama ini kau kan tidak pernah meresponku jika aku berkata hal yang tidak menyinggungmu" kata Sasori mengejek Kitsune. Ucapan Sasori mampu membuat wajah Kitsune merah malu, dan secara gugup membuang wajahnya menatap jendela. Kitsune tidak sadar hujan telah mengguyur tapi tetap tidak mampu mengusir rasa malunya. Sasori pun berbisik tertawa, lucu melihat wajah Kitsune. "Aku benar kan" Sasori kembali duduk seperti semula, menghadap depan dan bersandar pada bangku. "Ayahmulah yang sebenarnya brengsek" kata Sasori

Ucapan Sasori langsung menaikan emosinya Kitsune, menengok ke arah Sasori memberikan pandangan terkejut, "Bagaimana kau tau?" Tanya Kitsune mengintrogasi Sasori

"Semuanya" kata Sasori santai sambil melihat wajah Kitsune

Kitsune mengeraskan rahangnya, menahan emosi yang sudah di ubun-ubun, "Kenapa kau menguping?" Tanya Kitsune mulai menajam nadanya

Sasori melihat padangan Kitsune yang tajam lagi. Suaranya yang tajam lagi dan ekspresi rasa tidak sukanya terhadap ulah Sasori. "Hanya kebetulan, tapi yang terpenting adalah seharusnya kau memperhatikan kata-kataku" kata Sasori, wajah Kitsune semakin tidak suka. "Ayo kita putar lagi kenangan kita" kata Sasori berdiri dari duduknya lalu sambil berjalan ke depan, "Aku pernah bilang, hubungi aku saat kau merasa mau mati, informasi ayahmu yang tidak bisa ditemukan, bisa saja orang yang brengsek itu adalah ayahmu dan juga" Sasori sudah sampai di depan kelas berbalik badan untuk melihat Kitsune, "—Kau terlalu polos dan percaya pada perkataan orang-orang yang menuduh ibumu adalah seorang pelacur" Ucapan Sasori membuat ekspresi Kitsune berubah, menemukan kebenaran dari ucapan Sasori. Melihat ekspresi Kitsuen Sasori tersenyum, "KArena itulah aku sudah memberikanmu sebuah kode bahwa kau suatu saat nanti pasti membutuhkanku. Untuk apa? Menolongmu. Aku bisa melakukan apapun, karena aku ini _bebas_ " kata Sasori.

"Kau…siapa?" Tanya Kitsune, merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari Sasori. Jawaban yang didapat hanyalah senyuman dari Sasori.

"Kau masih tidak mau pulang? Atau kau mau aku antar pulang? Hujan cukup deras, aku dijemput mobil lagipula" kata Sasori mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil berjalan mendekati Kitsune.

"Jangan bertanya balik, aku duluan yang bertanya padamu" kata Kitsune mengetahui Sasori menghindari pertanyaan Kitsune. Wajah Sasori sedikit cemas dan ragu tapi terlalu cepat untuk diubah menjadi wajah santainya.

"Temanmu. Perkataanku hanyalah sebagai tebakan dan spekulasi. Tidak ada hal khusus" kata Sasori

Ucapan Sasori terdengar meyakinkan tapi Kitsune yang pintar menganalisis iini sudah tau pasti ada sesuatu dari Sasori. Tidak mungkin ada hal khusus karena bukan satu ucapannya yang benar, melainkan semuanya. Meskipun Kitsune mencoba untuk menyelidiki, dirinya sudah yakin tidak aka nada yang bisa didapat. Sepertinya Sasori bukanlah murid biasa.

 **Xxxxxxx**

Di rumah Naruto mondar mandir di depan pintu, khawatir Kitsune masih belum pulang juga. Sai baru saja berangkat untuk kembali ke sekolah untuk menjemput Kitsune. Tidak biasanya anak ini pulang lebih lama 2 jam dari sebelumnya. Selain itu juga dirinya akan dijemput malam ini karena dia harus jadi pembantu di rumah Sasuke selama 3 bulan 24 jam. Naruto tidak bisa membawa Kitsune karena dia tidak mau membuat Kitsune malu. Jadi Naruto menyerahkan Kitsune kepada ayahnya saja, dia percaya bahwa Sai pasti bisa menjaga Kitsune dengan baik dan merasakan kehidupan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Suara pintu terbunyi yang dilanjut terbuka. SOsok Kitsune muncul, tubuhnya sedikit basah karena kehujunan. "Astaga kamu hujan-hujanan?! Kamu tidka bertemu ayahmu?! Kenapa kamu baru pulang?!" Tanya Naruto langsung diserbu berbagai macam pertanyaan.

Ekspresi Naruto, dan ucapannya yang terlontar kata ayah tidak terlalu dipedulikan, keberadaan ibunya yang masih ada di rumah menjadi pertanyaan utama di kepala Kitsune. "Ibu tidak di kedai?" Tanya Kitsune kebingungan

"Ibu mau memberitahumu sesuatu, tapi kamu mandi terlebih dahulu ya. Ibu akan memasak air dan sambil menunggumu air matang, ibu buatkan sup" kata Naruto

Setelah ganti baju, Kitsune memakan sup buatan Naruto di meja makan. Naruto menanyakan bagaimana buatan supnya, wajah ceria terbaca oleh Kitsune ketika Kitsune buatan sup ibunya sangat lezat. Jeda yang tercipta membuat Kitsune sedikit gugup, dia sudah tau bahwa ini adalah pertamakalinya Kitsune mau mendengarkan kata ibunya. Biasanya Kitsune langsung masuk kamar dan tidak mau diganggu. "Ibu" kata Kitsune, tidak berani melihat mata ibunya jadi melihat mangkuk supnya

"Terimakasih Kitsune" kata Naruto bertutur kata lembut. Ucapan Naruto mampu menarik pandangan Kitsune dari sup menuju wajah Naruto. "Kamu mau memakan sup buatan ibu lagi, kamu sudah mau sarapan lagi dan kamu menanyakan kenapa ibu tidak berada di kedai jam segini… Terimakasih. Terimakasih kamu telah perhatian pada ibu"sambung Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"Naruto aku tidak—"

Suara itu berhenti. Sosok Sai muncul di ambang batas dapur. "Kamu sudah pulang? Kapan kamu pulang?" Tanya Sai kebingungan.

"Baru saja. Duduklah aku buat sup, lumayan untuk menghangatkan tubuh" kata Naruto sambil berdiri untuk menyiapkan supnya Sai

"Maaf. Tadi aku bersama teman" Kata Kitsune merasa bersalah tapi suaranya mengecil

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan dipikirkan" kata Sai tersenyum sambil mengambil posisi duduk di bangku.

"Ini supnya" kata Naruto memberikan sup di hadapan Sai

"Terimakasih" kata Sai tersenyum. Naruto membalas senyumannya Sai. Melihat kedua orangtuanya tersenyum, Kitsune tidak bisa merasakan kesenangan. Ibunya terlalu menderita dan luka di hatinya pastinya sangat dalam. Kebenaran yang belum diketahui ibunya, apakah ibunya masih mampu untuk melewatinya? Ataupun jika memang ibunya ternyata tidka mampu dan malah menjadi semakin bersedih, apakah Kitsune mampu menyembuhkan luka di hati ibunya meskipun tidak bisa sempurna?

"Kitsune, ada sesuatu yang mau ibu bicarakan" kata Kata Naruto. Kitsuen diam menunggu ucapan Naruto selanjutnya. "Tiga bulan kedepan….selama dua puluh empat jam….ibu akan pergi berlatih acting" kata NAruto berbohong.

"Akting?" kata Kitsune heran

"Hm" kata Naruto sedikit mengangguk. "—Ibu ditawari untuk menjadi seorang artis, tapi sebelum itu ibu harus audisi terlebih dahulu. Supaya ibu bisa diterima, ibu belajar acting terlebih dahulu dan berangkat hari ini jam 7 nanti. Ibu ingin mengubah hidup kita Kitsune. Selama ini kamu pasti ingin merasakan bagaimana kehidupan teman-temanmu…mempunyai teman…ibu rasa, jika ibu terkenal, kamu pasti akan mempunyai teman. Dan juga, ibu akan mengajakmu keliling dunia jika ibu bisa lolos" kata Naruto mengaang cerita.

"Jadi….ibu tidak akan pulang ke rumah selama tiga bulan? Dan kenapa harus hari ini?" Tanya Kitsune, nadanya terdengar bersedih di telinga Sai dan NAruto

"Jangan khawatir, kamu tinggalah bersama ayahmu. Dan kita masih bisa berkomunikasi" kata Naruto tersenyum sambil memegang tangan Kitsune

"Ibumu benar, jangan khawatir. Kamu tidak kehilangan ibumu kok Kitsune" tambah Sai tersenyum

Kitsune bolak balik melihat ayah dan ibunya. Kitsune merasa sangat menyesali semua perbuatannya. Selama ini dia mempunyai banyak waktu tapi sekarang, ketika Kitsune mau memperbaiki semuanya, mau bercanda dengan ibunya lagi seperti dulu, harus tertahan selama 3 bulan. "Janji ya bu, kita tetap berkomunikasi" kata Kitsune

"Hm. Jangan khawatir" kata Naruto tersenyum lembut.

Lalu jam 7 pun Naruto dijemput oleh sebuah mobil hitam. Tas selempang berukuran besarnya Naruto dibawakan oleh supir dan pintu mobil juga di bawakan oleh supir. Naruto berpelukan dengan Kitsune sebelum pergi dan berjabat tangan dengan Sai. Kekakuan di antara mereka terlihat jelas di mata Kitsune. Naruto berpesan pada Kitsune jangan nakal, selalu makan yanag banyak dan ikuti semua perkataannya Sai. Kitsune mau meneteskan air mata, tapi Kitsune menahannya. Begitu juga dnegan Naruto. Bahkan sampai Naruto berada di dalam mobil dan menjauh, kepalanya masih tidak bisa terlepaskan dari pemandangan Kitsune. Sampai Naruto berbelok, posisi Naruto perlahan lurus ke depan dan kepalanya sedikit menunduk.

Sampai di rumah Sasuke, Naruto berkerut keninga. Rumah yang dilihatnya adalah rumahnya Itachi dan Naruto tidak salah akan pemikirannya. Naruto masih berkerut kening saat kakinya sudah menapak di teras depan rumah megah ini. "Mari nona" kata penjaga itu menuntun Naruto masuk ke dalam.

"Tunggu!" kata Naruto memanggil penjaga itu berhenti

"Ada apa Nona?" Tanya penjaga itu bingung

"Maaf, anu….bukankah seharusnya saya ada di rumahnya Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto sedikit ragu

"Ya?" Tanya penjaga itu semakin bingung

"Maksudku..ini kan rumahnya Itachi" kata Naruto

"Loh, Anda tidak tau? Mereka berdua bersaudara. Tuan Sasuke adalah adik satu-satunya Tuan Itachi" kata penjaga itu

"Adik? Sasuke? Adiknya Itachi?" Tanya Naruto seolah hal yang didengarnya salah total

"Iya" kata penjaga itu. Naruto berkerut kening, berpikir. Oh iya, Naruto ingat bahwa keduanya sama-sama mempunyai marga Uchiha. Tidak heran jika mereka memiliki hubungan darah. "Mari Nona" kata penjaga itu kembali mengajak Naruto masuk ke dalam.

"Oh iya" kata Naruto. Rasa yang pernah memasuki rumah ini semakin kuat saat Naruto dituntun menuju kamarnya di pekenalkan oleh beberapa hal. Apalagi saat Naruto melewati lorong singkat untuk masuk ke kamarnya, bayangan-bayangan di otaknya memutar masa lalu. Naruto pernah berjalan melewati lorong ini, dan….Naruto mengingat…..

Dirinya terluka?

Kenapa?

"Nona? Nona?"

SUara penjaga itu memutuskan pikiran NAruto yang kembali mengingat masa lalunya. Kepala Naruto mulai pusing kembali, tapi Naruto berusaha untuk mengendalikan dirinya. "I-iya aku datang" kata Naruto kembali melanjutkan jalannya yang berhenti di tengah-tengah lorong.

 **Xxxxxxx**

Itachi baru saja sampai di rumah. Kurama semakin bersikap aneh, gerak-gerik Kurama sudah memberikan kode bahwa Kurama masih marah dan memberikan peringatan keras pada Itachi untuk menjauh dari Naruto. Itachi berjalan sedikit lemas, hari ini Kurama pun tidak mau Itachi berada di hotelnya. Saat akan menaiki tangga menuju kamar, Itachi melihat Naruto lewat. Dia sedang mengikuti pembantu utama di rumah ini dari belakang. Itachi berkerut kening, heran kenapa Naruto bisa ada di sini dan tau rumah ini.

"Naruto" panggil Itachi, dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Naruto untuk menanyakan pertanyaan yang ada di kepala Naruto.

"Itachi!" kata Naruto bergembira melihat Itachi sedangkan pembantu utama terkejut menyebut langsung nama depan Itachi setelah memberikan salam pada majikannya ini. Dia langsung lari kecil menghampiri Itachi. Tindakan Naruto memberikan kesan _cute_ di pikiran Itachi. "Kenapa kau di sini?" Tanya Itachi heran

"Ah…aku direkrut oleh adikmu untuk bekerja di sini" kata Naruto berbohong. Itachi memincingkan matanya. "He-Hey. Jangan melihatku seperti itu kenapa. Menyeramkan. Aku seperti pembunuh yang berbohong" kata Naruto menggerutu takut

Itachi tau ucapan Naruto adalah bohong. Sasuke baru saja bilang akan ada pembantu baru dan pembantu itu adalah tanggung jawabnya. Pembantu itu direkrut karena dia mempunyai hutang yang besar terhadapnya. Itachi tidak berpikir bahkan tidak menyangka orang yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke adalah Naruto. Emosi dan kemarahan mulai memenuhi ruang hati Itachi. "Naruto. Keluar sekarang" kata Itachi, nadanya berubah tajam dan dingin

"Anu—"

Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya, Itachi menarik tangan Naruto. Pembantu utama mau mengatakan sesuatu tapi tertahan karena tidak memiliki keberanian untuk melawan Tuan utama di rumah ini. "Kau tidak sepantasnya di sini" kata Itachi bernada tajam dan dingin lagi

"Hey Itachi tunggu dulu!" kata Naruto, tapi Itachi tidak mau berhenti. Saat diambang pintu, ada Sasuke kebetulan baru datang juga. Sasuke langsung memasang wajah tidak suka melihat kakaknya memegang tangan Naruto. Itachi hanya berhenti sesaat dan terjadi adu pandangan tajam antara kakaknya dan Sasuke sebelum Itachi main lewat begitu saja. Tentunya Sasuke dengan sigap menahan Naruto dengan meraih tangannya Naruto yang satu lagi.

"Mau dibawa kemana? Dia harus bekerja di sini" kaat Sasuke

"Dia tidak seharusnya di sini. Lepaskan tanganmu Sasuke" kata Itachi menajam

Sasuke menarik Naruto untuk lebih dekat dengannya tapi tetap tangan Naruto masih di dalam genggaman Itachi, "Tidak kuijinkan. Dia harus di sini" kata Sasuke semakin menajam

"Aku tidak sedang dalam mood baik dan tidak mau bertengkar denganmu. Lepaskan tanganmu Sasuke" kata Itachi semakin menajam

"Tidak" kata Sasuke semakin menajam

"Sasuke!" Itachi menegas dan kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Aku telah membuat kontrak dengannya dan orang yang berhak menentukan dirinya hanyalah aku. Jadi kau tau siapa yang seharusnya melepaskan" kata Sasuke tajam tapi arogan. Itachi menarik napasnya sambil membung wajahnya sekilas sebelum melihat Sasuke dengan seluruh emosi di hati Itachi. Sasuke lebih tidak sabaran dan lebih brutal dari Itachi, main menarik tangan Naruto dari genggaman Itachi dan menarik masuk Naruto. Itachi melihat wajah Naruto kebingungan. Sangat kebingungan bahkan sampai dia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Itachi saat dirinya dibawa masuk oleh Sasuke

Sasuke membawa Naruto ke pembantu utama, Biwako yang sedang nonton TV di dapur bersama dua pembantu lainnya, Karui dan Anko. Melihat kehadiran Sasuke pembantu utama dan dua lainnya berdiri dengan panik sambil buru-buru memberikan salam. "Mulai saat ini, dia akan bekerja di sini sebagai pembantu pribadiku. Dan kau" Sasuke melihat wajah Naruto, "Jangan menuruti perintah selain dariku. Jangan coba-coba memberontak" kata Sasuke mengancam. Lalu Sasuke pergi begitu saja.

"Hey" Anko mencolek lengan Naruto, "Ada apa dengan Tuan tampan? Kenapa wajahnya garang gitu?"

"Aku juga tidak tau" kata Naruto mengangkat bahu sambil memasang ekspresi kebinungan.

 **Xxxxxx**

Kitsune berada di dalam lift bersama Sai membawa beberapa tas yang berisikan baju-baju Kitsune dan semua barangnya. Dirinya di bawa oleh Sai ke apartemen karena Sai ingin Kitsune memiliki fasilitas yang lengkap. Kamar yang akan digunakan adalah kamarnya Sai sendiri. Saat masuk ke kamar Sai, Kitsune menganga terpukau. Baru pertamakali ini Kitsune melihat ruangan yang begitu luas dan mewah. Saat naik tangga, Kitsune melihat dua pintu berhadapan. "Ini kamarmu. Setelah bereskan barang dan pakaianmu, akan aku ajak ke restoran. Makan malam" kata Sai tersenyum sebelum melangkah masuk kamar.

KAmar Kitsune luas dan sudah ada kamar mandi. Tempat tidur yang didepannya lemari. Lalu di samping lemari ada meja rias sekaligus cermin. Lalu di samping tempat tidur ada mejam lampu yang terdapat 3 dresser. "Wah…jadi ini apartemen?" gumam Kitsune terpukau

 **Xxxxxx**

Setelah dijelaskan banyak hal dan peraturan, daerah rumah, Naruto tiduran di kasur. Tubunya yang terlentang terposisi di garis diagonal. Pandangannya yang ke langit-langit semakin membuat Naruto berpikir bahwa dirinya di masa pernah memasuki rumah ini dan mengenal seseorang. Semua tempat di rumah ini tidak asing lagi bagi Naruto. Rasa pusing dan pening semakin kuat menyerang kepala Naruto sehingga dia harus memjijat keningnya dengan jempol dan telunjuknya. "Astaga…sebenarnya masa laluku seperti apa. Kenapa aku susah sekali untuk mengingatnya" gumam Naruto setelah merasa cukup pijitan di keninganya

Kepala Naruto menoleh ke suara ponselnya. Dengan malas Naruto mengambil ponselnya di meja lampu, "Mau apa dia" gumam Naruto penasaran. Baru saja menyentuh kotak panggilan di layarnya, belum dapat kesempatan bicara, suara Sasuke sudah merebut kesempatan bicaranya.

 _"Kemarilah"_

 _Tutututut_

"Halo? Halo?" Naruto mendengus kesal ketika melihat ponselnya sudah terputus dari komunikasi. "Cih. Benar-benar suka seenaknya. Eishh!" Naruto menggerutu sambil turun dari kasur.

 _Tok tok Tok_

Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke. Mulutnya menganga melihat betapa luasnya kamarnya Sasuke. Naruto melihat sofa dan meja kaca persegi panjang di depan TV yang menyatu dengan tembok. Karena terlalu terpukau, Naruto main masuk mengeksplorasi setiap ruangan di kamar Sasuke. Tanpa sengaja, Naruto melihat ada sebuah piano dan biola yang terletak di atas meja kaca. Naruto kegirangan melihat piano. "Waahh….sudah lama sekali aku tida menyentuh piano.." kata Naruto sambil meraba sekaligus mengelilingi piano besar ini. Pikiran Naruto kembali teringat masa lalu dengan Jiraya dulu, dimana mereka main piano bersama. Mereka berdua juga bernyanyi bersama.

Kemudian Naruto duduk, satu persatu Naruto melihat tuts ini. Jujur, semua tuts ini hanya beberapa yang masih diingat. Naruto menekan satu tuts piano. "D" kata Naruto mengenal bunyi tuts piano yang baru saja dia tekan. Lalu menekan sebelahnya, lalu sebelahnya lalu sebelahnya, lama-lama semuanya secara satu persatu. Pikirankan Naruto kembali menyusun memori nada piano yang dilupakan. Satu persatu…

"Ah bukan bukan" kata Naruto sedikit menggeleng karena nada yang dimainkan menekan tuts yang salah. Lalu mencoba lagi

"BUkan juga.." gumam Naruto

Mencoba lagi

"Bukan..bukan ini.." gumam Naruto

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu menyentuh barangku?"

Suara itu membuat kepala Naruto menoleh, entah sejak kapan Sasuke sudah berdiri di ambang perbatasan. "Oh, aku hanya menyentuh sedikit. Tidak rusak tidak rusak, tenang saja" kata Naruto sedikit menggerutu sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau bisa main piano?" kata Sasuke mendekati Naruto

"Hm. Tapi aku sudah lama tidak main piano, jadi mungkin sedikit lupa" kata Naruto melihat tutus piano sebelum kembali melihat Sasuke

"Begitu. Aku perlu bantuanmu, ikuti aku" kata Sasuke berbalik badan berjalan menuju suatu tempat. Wajah penasaran membuat langkah Naruto disetarakan oleh langkah Sasuke. Naruto dibawa oleh Sasuke ke ruangan kerjanya. "Duduklah di sofa" kata Sasuke sambil mengambil sesuatu dari atas meja kerjanya. Mata Naruto terus melihat sebuah bingkai kecil di atas meja kerja Sasuke, jadi gerakan NAruto untuk duduk seperti orang meraba-raba. "Kau tau apa arti lukisan ini?" Tanya Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah bingkai ketika dia sudah duduk di depan Naruto

Naruto mengambil bingkai itu, "Hmmm…" Naruto menyusun kalimat yang akan diucapkan untuk menjelaskan lukisan ini. Lukisan ini abstrak, hanya main campur aduk warna, tidak ada bentuk ataupun tulisan tertentu. "Menurutku lukisan ini mengandung sebuah kesedihan. Karena pelukisnya mungkin terlalu sedih, jadi dia tidak tau harus menggambar apa dan berakhir hanya main campur adukan warna" kata Naruto

"Begitu" kaat Sasuke melihat bingkai mini di tangan Naruto

"Kau dapat darimana?" Tanya Naruto

"Punya pamanku dulu. Dia sudah meninggal" kata Sasuke tetap melihat bingkai di tangan Naruto

"Oh…maaf ya" kata Naruto memberikan rasa simpati dan turut bersedih

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya penasaran saja, karena kalimat terakhirnya sebelum dia meninggal, dia ingin aku memberikan bingkai pada seseorang" kata Sasuke menerima bingkai ini dari pengembalian Naruto

"Siapa?" Tanya NAruto

"Entahlah. Pamanku tidak menyebutkan namanya, dia hanya bilang suatu saat nanti aku pasti bertemu dengannya" kata Sasuke

"Hmm" kata Naruto menggumam mengerti.

"Sekarang kau boleh keluar, aku sibuk" kata Sasuke main pergi dan mengusir Naruto

"Jika ada maunya saja kau memanggil. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Teme!" gerutu Naruto sambil mencibir kesal. Sasuke menoleh dengan ekspresi kesal, Naruto langsung speechlees karena tidak menyangka pendengaran Sasuke begitu tajam. "Aku pergi. Selamat bekerja" kata Naruto, ekspresi wajahnya diantara gugup, malu dan kicep sendiri tapi juga gengsi. Sasuke hanya mendengus melihat sikap kekanak-kanakannya Naruto

 **Xxxxx**

Keesokan harinya, Naruto membantu pembantu lain untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Anko mengupas kentang, Karui memotong sayur, Biwako menggoreng daging dan Naruto membuat telur gulung. Suara minyak dan suara tak tak tak terdengar nyaring dan jelas. Seluruh aktifitas berhenti seketika saat Itachi datang mendekati Naruto untuk membantu Naruto yang sedang menggoreng telur. "Hey kenapa kau di sini?" Tanya Naruto kebingungan.

"Membantumu. Apalagi" kata Itachi tersenyum. Sumpit yang digunakan Naruto diambil alih oleh Itachi. Suasana ini terasa tidak asing bagi Naruto, keningnya berkerut akibat potongan memori itu kembali muncul dalam ingatannya.

 _" **Membantumu. Apalagi"**_ **_Itachi kecil tersenyum dan mengambil alih sumpit yang dipegang Naruto sehingga Itachi kecilah yang menggoreng telur dadar_**

"Hey Naruto kau tidak apa-apa?!" Tanya Itachi panik ketika Naruto mulai oleng, untungnya sebelah tangannya memegang konter dapur sehingga tubuhnya tidak jatuh ke lantai. Pembantu lainnya juga ikutan panik bahkan ada yang baru saja bergerak untuk menolong Naruto tapi terhenti karena Naruto segera mengendalikan diri.

"Ye-Yeah…tidak apa-apa. Hey, tidak apa-apa aku saja" kata Naruto, nadanya mulai melemah akibat rasa sakit kepalanya mulai muncul lagi sambil mengambil sumpit dari tangan Itachi.

"Naruto, biar aku saja. Kau istirahatlah" kata Itachi menjepit tubuh Naruto dari samping.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hey" Naruto sok bersikap semuanya baik-baik saja, "—Kau duduk saja. Aku bisa sendiri, kau tidak tau siapa aku? Naruto Uzumaki, orang terkuat sepanjang sejarah" Naruto memukul-mukul dadanya dengan penuh percaya diri. Itachi tidak bisa berkutit lagi, disamping mereka (Sasuke dan Naruto) sudah menjalani sebuah kontrak perjanjian dan Naruto juga dengan senang hati mau melakukannya, tidak ada ruang kesempatan bagi Itachi untuk membawa Naruto keluar dari rumah ini.

Setelah sarapan jadi, Itachi diminta untuk dibawa ke kamar sarapannya. Naruto mengira jika Itachi makan banyak karena sarapan yang dia minta berporsi untuk dua orang, ternyata porsi satunya itu untuk Naruto. Alasan Itachi mengapa tidak terus terang karena merasa tidak enak dengan pembantu lainnya. Di sini Naruto memang dipandang sebagai seornag pembantu, tapi di mata Itachi Naruto tetaplah Naruto, bukan seorang pembantu melainkan orang yang berharga bagi Itachi.

Di kamar Itachi, sambil sarapan dia merasakan kembali ramainya makan bersama Naruto. Naruto berceloteh sana sini, membuat lelucon dan menceritakan pengalamannya selama ini yang dimana pengalaman Naruto itu lucu, sehingga membuat Itachi tertawa. "Oh iya Itachi, adikmu itu sudah berapa lama mengidap asma?" Tanya Naruto mengubah topic pembicaraannya

"Asma?" Tanya Itachi bingung

"Iya, waktu itu aku tidka sengaja bertemu dengannya di jalan dan kami makan malam bersama, tapi saat perjalanan kami bertemu dengan sebuah kecelakaan mobil, adikmu langsung kena asma dan wajahnya pucat sekali. Aku kira sangat panik dan mengira dia akan mati sebentar lagi. Mau dipanggilkan ambulan tapi dia menolak, Adikmu benar-benar malu mengakui dirinya punya asma" kata Naruto memasang mimic ngeri seolah-olah baru saja terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu

"Itu bukan asma Naruto tapi phobia" kata Itachi

"Ya?" Tanya Naruto

"Sasuke mengidap phobia api. Saat kedua orangtua kami kecelakaan, Sasuke berada di tempat kejadian. KEcelakaan mobil kedua orang tua kami, hanya Sasuke yang selamat dan tau persis bagaimana kecelakaan itu bisa terjadi" kata Itachi bernada sedih dan memaksakan dirinya tersenyum.

Naruto terkejut, matanya melebar dan menjadi bersalah sendiri. Pantas saja Sasuke bersikeras tidak mengakui dirinya terkena asma. Dia ternyata mengidap penyakit phobia api. "H-Hey…maaf..a-aku tidak tau…" kata Naruto menyesal. Sangat menyesal dan turut bersedih

"Tidak apa-apa. Ah bentar ya" kata Itachi ponselnya tiba-tiba bordering. "Halo" kata Itachi. Itachi diam mendengarkan orang yang memanggilnya, "Oh aku menegrti. Aku berangkat sekarang" kata Itachi kemudian memutus komunikasinya. "Maaf Naruto, aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat" kata Itachi

"Hm. Tidak apa-apa .Kalau begitu aku juga mau kembali ke dapur, cuci piring" kata Naruto

"Hm. Nanti kita lanjutkan perbincangan kita" kata Itachi tersenyum, lalu berdiri dan menepuk lembut pundak Naruto sebelum pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Sambil membawa nampan untuk mencuci piring, Naruto berpikir tentang phobianya Sasuke. Baru kali ini dia bertemu dengan orang phobia. "Naruto Naruto!" suara itu membuat Naruto menoleh dan melihat Anko menghampirinya. "Naruto, tolong kau belanja ya. Ini kartu kredit dan uang untuk taksi" kata Anko memberikan kartu kredit dan sejumlah uang dan sebuah daftar belanja.

"Oh iya, setelah aku cuci piring—"

"Biar aku saja yang mencuci piring" kata Anko meletakan uang dan kartu kredit di nampan supaya dia bisa mengambil nampan dari tangan Naruto, "Kau pergilah" kata Anko menggidikan kepalanya berkode untuk pergi.

"Oh baiklah. Aku pergi" kata Naruto dengan ramah.

"Yeah, hati-hati ya" kata Anko membalas keramahan Naruto.

Di swalayan, troli sudah diambil dan terdapat berbagai macam belajaan. Dengan sebuah kertas di tangannya, Naruto mengambil satu persatu bahan. "Telur…sudah. Kol…sudah. Kecap…sudah. Saus…sudah. Ikan..sudah. Daging….sudah. Sekarang mencari minyak goreng" kata Naruto kembali mendorong trolinya untuk mencari minyak goreng dan bahan lainnya yang belum di cari.

Naruto melewati seorang pria yang sedang mencari sesuatu di deretan buah. Pria itu membelakan matanya ketika melihat Naruto melewatinya, bahkan pandangan pria itu mengikuti arah kemana Naruto berjalan. Pria itu menghadap lantai dalam ekspresi terkejutnya, berpikir. Wajah yang sama persis. Gadis itu masih hidup?!

Sementara itu di ruangan yang remang-remang, seorang pria sedang tengkurap karena sedang dipijat. Melodi biola mengiri untuk mengusir rasa sepi. Kemudian pria ini mendengar ponselnya bordering, hanya dengan mengadahkan tangannya, wanita pemijat sudah tau apa yang harus dia lakukan. "Halo?" Tanya pria itu, masih dalam posisi tetap dan mata yang terpejam. Seseorang yang sedang berbicara di sana mmebuat mata pria ini membuka. "Kau yakin tidak salah orang?" Tanya pria itu. KEdiaman menandakan dia sedang mendengarkan. "Berikan aku fotonya hari ini lewat email" kata pria itu. Kemudian menutup ponselnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya seseorang di sampingnya. Ternyata pria penerima telpon ini tidak sendirian berada di ruang pijet.

"Dia masih hidup. Astaga…si brengsek itu ternyata penipu" kata pria penerima telpon dengan gaya bicaranya yang khas, sarkastik dan bernada

"Siapa?"

"Siapa lagi. Si mata indah" pria penerima telpon mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tanda sudah cukup atas pijatannya dan mengusir semua tukang pijat wanita pergi. Kedua pria ini berdiri dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Kemudian dalam beberapa menit pria penerima telpon itu mendapatkan sebuah foto. Foto Naruto. "Aaaah, indah sekali. Bahkan semakin indah. Hey, apa kau mau?" Tanya pria penerima telpon itu menunjukan foto untuk temannya

"Wah, sudah tumbuh begitu besar dia. Tapi…orang itu sudah mati sekarang, apa kau masih membiarkannya hidup?" Tanya temannya

"Hmmm…" pria penerima telpon bergumam dengan sedikit bersenandung, "Tergantung dirimu sekarang. Kau mau atau dia mati?" Tanya pria penerima tepon bersenandung psikopat

Temannya tersenyum. Dan pria penerima telpon tau apa arti senyuman itu dengan ikut-ikutan tersenyum.

 **Xxxxx**

DI kediaman uchiha, Sakura datang berkunjung. Kedatangannya langsung disambut oleh pembantu rumah, Anko. Kata sapaan halo saling terlontarkan oleh kedua pihak. Hubungan yang telah dijalin lama, membuat kehadiran Sakura di rumah ini tidak dipandang asing. Sakura juga tetap menjaga kesopanan bertamu. Tidak asal maik masuk ataupun berkeliling rumah untuk mencari orangnya langsung, dia duduk di sofa menunggu Sasuke.

Di samping itu, Naruto baru saja turun dari taksi membawa banyak barang belanjaan. Dia mengucapkan salam terimakasih sambil membungkuk hormat atas pertolongan supir taksi yang telah membantu Naruto mengeluarkan barang belanjaan dari dalam bagasi. Sayangnya rumah ini sangatlah privasi dan tidak sembarangan orang bisa masuk, jadi supir taksi hanya bisa mengantar Naruto di depan gerbang saja. "Adududuh" Naruto bergumam keberatan karena belanjaannya. Dia harus berjalan untuk bisa masuk ke dalam rumah. Jalannya santai bahkan sambil bersenandung ceria. Langkah kakinya berhenti seketika melihat sosok Sakura duduk di sofa, membeku campur terkejut.

 _Astga kenapa Sakura ada di sini?!'_ pikir Naruto panik

Pelan-pelan berbalik badan, pelan-pelan menangkat satu kakinya, lalu kaki satunya lagi kemudian ngibrit secepat kilat.

Sakura menoleh ke suara langkah kaki dari pandangan matanya yang sibuk melihat jejaring social di ponselnya. Sakura berkerut kening, dirinya tadi mendengar suara langkah kaki. SIfat penasaran membuat Sakura berdiri dari duduknya, kekosongan dan kesunyian yang didapat olehnya. "Mungkin aku salah dengar kali ya" gumam Sakura kembali mengacuhkan apa yang membuatnya pensaran

"Haaah….astaga…itu hampir saja" gumam Naruto menghela nafas lega di balik rumput pagar yang menjadi hiasan di halaman depan, tepatnya berada di sisi rumah. "Kenapa Sakura bisa disini? Aku jadi tidak bisa masuk" gumam Naruto menggerutu.

 _Tok tok_. Anko mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke dan masuk ke dalam. Dia menemukan Sasuke sedang memakai jaket. "Tuan, Nyonya Sakura ada di sini" kata Anko

"Sakura ke sini?" Tanya Sasuke heran, karena hari ini adalah hari dimana Sakura ingin membuat Sasuke menemaninya belanja

"Iya. Dia ada di ruang tamu" kata Anko

Bibir Sasuke membuka ingin mengatakan sesuatu terhenti oleh suatu getaran di saku bagian dalam jaketnya. Keningnya berkerut melihat nama Naruto di layar ponselnya. "Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke langsung. Dia diam mendengarkan Naruto, "Lalu memangnya kenapa? Apa masalahnya Sakura ada di sini dan kau tidak bisa masuk?" Tanya Sasuke

"Heeiisshhhh! Hey, jika Sakura tau, kontrak kita berakhir. Dia pasti akan membantuku dengan sifat keras kepalnya itu" kata Naruto tidak sadar dirinya lebih keras kepala daripada Sakura. Dia juga malah duduk begitu saja di rerumputan tanpa peduli kotor atau tidaknya

Kembali ke Sasuke, dia berpikir tentang kalimatnya Naruto. "Lewatlah pintu belakang" kata Sasuke berada di pihak Naruto. Dia diam lagi mendengarkan Naruto. "Kututup kalau begitu" Sasuke langsung menutup ponselnya. "Terimakasih" kata Sasuke mengucapkan terimakasih pada Anko sebelum melepas jaketnya lagi dan melewati Anko.

 **Xxxxx**

Di kantor polisi, Kurama duduk cemberut di hadapan polisi. Dia melakukan keulahan lagi, menabrak mobil di depannya akibat kecerobohannya saat mau parkir di pinggir jalan. "Tuan. Tolong katakan yang sebenarnya, apakah Anda benar-benar menabrak mobil beliau?" Tanya polisi itu. Mugkin ini sudah ke Sembilan kalinya polisi menanyakan hal yang sama. Sifat Kurama sangat keras kepala dan tidak mau diatur oleh orang lain, jadi beginilah dia

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak melakukan apapun! Kenapa ikut-ikutan menuduhku! Pria tua ini yang salah mengambil posisi!" kata Kurama jengkel sambil melirik om-om di sebelah

"Benar-benar mau mati kau!" kata pria itu sudah beranjak dari duduknya dan mau menghajar Kurama. Tentunya Kurama melawan dan membalas ucapan om-om tersebut dengan persetujuan, sayangnya saja polisi lain segera memisahkan mereka dan polisi yang menginntrogasi menggebuk meja keras-keras.

"Tuan Kurama. Peringatan terakhir, katakana sejujurnya atau penjara akan menjadi rumah Anda mulai saat ini" kata polisi dengan nada tegas dan dominan.

"Brengsek kubilang tidak ya tidak!" kata Kurama menggebuk meja dan menantang polisi di depan wajahnya, "Mau kucabut nyawamu huh?!" kata Kurama, wajahnya menantang polisi dan berteriak di depan wajah polisi

"Maaf mengganggu" suara Itachi memutuskan kondisi panas antara Kurama dan polisi yang mengintrogasinya, mereka semua menoleh pada sumber suara yang datang, "Saya akan bertanggung jawab atas semuanya" kata Itachi menggantikan posisi Kurama. Polisi yang mengintrogasi memandang Itachi percaya, om-om yang mempunyai masalah dengan Kurama memandang Itachi terheran-heran dan Kurama sendiri berdecil kesal sambil bergumam tidak jelas

Setelah masalah selesai, Kurama dan Itachi berada dalam satu mobilnya Itachi. Wajah Itachi melihat Kurama jengkel sedangkan Kurama membuang wajahnya ke jendela dalam ekspresi cemberut. "KEnapa kau buat masalah lagi? Kau adalah tamu di Negara ini dan harus menjaga sikap. Mau sampai kapan kau kekanak-kanakan begini?" Tanya Itachi masih dalam kelembutan di balik kejengkelannya

"Tck tck, membelaku hanya untuk mencari muka? Lebih baik tidak usah membela tadi" kata Kurama ikutan jengkel

"Aku tidak membela orang yang salah" kata Itachi masih bersabar

"Sudahlah. Pergi saja kau" kata Kurama kelua dari mobil

"Kurama, Kurama!" Itachi memanggil-manggil Kurama tapi tidak dipedulikan sampai pintu mobil Itachi di banting keras-keras. Itachi menghela nafas sambil ikutan turun dari mobil untuk mengejar Kurama. Lengan Kurama berhasil di tangkap oleh Itachi, "Baik aku minta maaf. Maafkan aku" kata Itachi semakin melembut nadanya. Kurama mendengus kesal. "Kau mau makan? Atau mau pergi ke game center? Aku temani kemanapun kau mau" kata Itachi tersenyum. Kurama menatap kesal, kesal terhadap dirinya yang mudah sekali memaafkan Itachi dan mereda amarahnya hanya dalam perkataan lembut dan senyuman

 **Xxxxxx**

Siang harinya, Sasuke dan Sakura menikmati daging panggang dan beberapa seafood lainnya yang dibakar langsung di atas pemanggang di halaman belakang rumah. Sakura tidak jadi belanja karena dia mempunyai niat tertentu, menginap di rumah Sasuke. Dirinya merindukan sentuhan Sasuke di ranjang karena sudah lebih dari 6 bulan, semenjak Sasuke mempersiapkan film baru dan menjadi sibuk membuat Sakura dan Sasuke jarang meluangkan waktu bersama yang lama.

"Sasuke, kau tau tidak, Naruto akan menjalani audisi" kata Sakura dengan cerianya dia memberitahu Sasuke

"Audisi apa?" Tanya Sasuke bingung, karena setahu Sasuke, tidak ada audisi sama sekali yang diadakan di Jepang

"Akting. Naruto sekarang sedang berlatih dengan temannya selama 3 bulan 24 jam untuk bisa lolos audisi. Sasuke, kau sponsori dia ya jika dia lulus audisi. Jadikan sahabatku itu menjadi artis ternama" kata Sakura. Sasuke mau tersedak dan tertawa lepas jika dia memliki sifat konyol dan tidak berwajah dingin. Si nyonya pengutang itu mengarang cerita ikut audisi? Lucu sekali. "Kenapa Sasuke? Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh?" Tanya Sakura melihat wajah Sasuke menahan tawanya

"Tidak ada. Aku akan menolong, kau tenang saja" kata Sasuke. Dia tidak sadar di balik wajah dinginnya, pancaran sinar mata Sasuke memberikan arti sebaliknya di mata Sakura sehingga Sakura terheran dan kebingungan.

Sementara itu Naruto dan pembantu lainnya mempersiapkan makan siang mereka di dapur dengan meja untuk duduk lesehan. "Naruto, tolong kau ambilkan campaign di tempat penyimpanan wine, pintu yang terbuat dari besi itu. Aku mau membuat jus untuk kita dulu" kata Buwako mengingat tadi Sasuke meminta wine tambahan dari penjaga berjas.

"Baik!" kata Naruto dengan semangat langsung menjalan perintah.

Untuk masuk ke ruangan penyimpanan, Naruto harus belok ke arah kiri dan melewati aula. Jalan sedikit, di samping kana nada pintu besi. Saat dibuka, Naruto tidak masuk ke dalam. Wajahnya diam membeku beserta seluruh tubuhnya. Dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh lagi dan kepalanya kembali terasa sakit. Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang terasa tertusuk. Dia kembali memaksakan diri untuk masuk dan menahan rasa sakitnya. Semakin lama semakin menggila sampai Naruto terjatuh berlutur di tengah ruangan. Ruangan ini penuh dengan rak berisi wine dari berbagai merek. "Arrghh…!" Naruto semakin kesakitan, kepalanya bertambah satu tangan lagi sehingga dua tangan memegangi kepalanya. Mata Naruto berkerut terpejam

 ** _._**

 ** _Buak! Naruto kecil tiduran meringkuk di lantai, dipukul dengan bamboo oleh seorang om-om. "Aku bersalaah…aku mohon maaf…aku mohon maaf paman…" kata Naruto kecil menangis kesakitan meminta ampunan. Om-om ini tidak peduli betapa malangnya Naruto kecil dan ekspresinya yang sudah kesakitan._**

 ** _Buak! Buak! Buak!_**

 ** _"Paman ampuni aku…aku bersalah…hiks..ampuni aku..A!" Naruto kembali dipukuli oleh bambu_**

 ** _"Aku sudah katakan padamu jangan berbuat kesalahan" kata om-om itu_**

 ** _Buak!_**

 ** _Naruto kecil kembali di pukul keras_**

 ** _"Kenapa"_**

 ** _BUak!"_**

 ** _"Kau"_**

 ** _Buak!"_**

 ** _"Selalu"_**

 ** _Buak!_**

 ** _"Membuatku kesal"_**

 ** _Buak_**

 ** _"A! Paman ampuni aku…A! A!" Naruto kecil tidak berdaya. Tubuhnya dipukuli tanpa ampun dan tanpa manusiawi._**

 ** _Dor dor dor!_**

 ** _Pintu tergedor. "Paman! Paman ini salahku! Jangan sakiti Naruto lagi! Paman kumohon buka pintunya dan hentikan paman! Paman kumohon paman! Paman!" suara anak lelaki di balik pintu tidak terdengar oleh telinga Naruto karena dirinya sudah kesakitan digebuki dan telinganya sudah penuh dari suara gebukan om-om ini._**

 ** _._**

"Naruto kau tidak apa-apa?!" suara Anko terdengar tapi Naruto tidak bisa bergeming lagi karena kepalanya terus membuat Naruto semakin tersiksa. "Naruto! Hey Naruto!" kata Anko semakin panik. Wajah Naruto pucat dan keringat dingin, matanya terpejam sampai berkerut-kerut karena sakit di kepalanya, kondisi Naruto membuat Anko panik dan segera berlari meminta bantuan

 ** _._**

 ** _Naruto kecil meringkuk di pojok ruangan. Dirinya menunggu kedatangan seseorang. MEndengar bunyi pintu dan melihat sosok anak lelaki masuk bergemnol tas ransel dan nampan berisi makanan dan minuman di tangannya, membuat wajah Naruto yang sedih dan menderita, tersenyum miris. "Lama sekali kau datang….aku sudah menunggu…" kata Naruto bernada lemah._**

 ** _"Maaf, ini aku bawakan kau makanan. Aku membuatnya sendiri" kata anak kecil itu memberikan sebuah cookies dan sebungkus susu siap minum. Setelah Naruto menerima dan mengatakan terimakasih, anak kecil itu duduk di depan Naruto. "Bagaimana?" Tanya anak kecil itu ketika Naruto memakan cookies buatannya_**

 ** _"Sangat lezay. Terimakasih" kata Naruto kecil tersenyum senang. Lalu anak kecil ini mengobati luka Naruto dengan kotak P3K di tas ransel yang dibawanya. Setelah mengobati lukanya, anak kecil ini dan Naruto sama-sama membaca buku._**

 ** _"Maaf…gaa-gara aku kau jadi begini" kata anak kecil itu menyesal atas perbuatannya_**

 ** _"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mempunyai dirimu" kata Naruto kecil tersenyum. Anak kecil ini mau menangis tapi tidak dilakukannya, senyuman hangat tercipta membuat Naruto kecil semakin tersenyum senang meskipun sakit didalam._**

 ** _._**

"Naruto!" suara lelaki kali ini terdengar. Naruto tidak bisa menebak siapa, kepalanya semakin sakit bukan main.

 ** _._**

 ** _Dua puluh dua jam sudah Naruto menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Temannya tidak datang. Naruto duduk meringkuk di pojokan menunggu temannya. Naruto sedih. Naruto kesepian. Naruto takut. "Kau dimana….cepatlah datang….aku takut…" gumam Naruto_**

 ** _._**

"Naruto hey! Naruto!" kata Sasuke mennjepit tubuh Naruto. Sasuke dan semua pembantunya panik khwatir melihat Naruto seperti ini. Sakit kepala Naruto akhirnya berhenti, tapi nafasnya terengah-engah dan keningnya penuh dengan keringat dingin sehingga poni Naruto basah. Wajah Naruto syok mengingat dirinya semasa kecil. Dia mengalami sebuah penyiksaan dari seseorang dan seseornag ini adalah pemilik rumah ini. Dan ruangan ini…adalah tempat dimana Naruto di siksa. "Hey apa kau sakit? Dimana?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Perlahan kepala Naruto perlahan menoleh Sasuke. Tidak ada yang dipikikan oleh Naruto melihat kepanikan di wajah Sasuke. Dia malah kembali berdiri

"Maaf. Aku ingin ke toilet" kata Naruto bernada lemah sebelum melangkah pergi

Smua orang semakin khawatir melihat Naruto

Sampai di kamar, Naruto mensenderkan tubuh di pintu setelah menutup pintu. Semakin lama semakin merosot. Naruto sangat syok mengingat sebagin memorinya yang kembali. Naruto melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya tapi pikirannya ke seluruh rumah ini. Naruto pernah memasuki rumah ini, tinggal di sini, dan diperlakukan kasar oleh seseorang. Hati Naruto bertanya-tanya, siapa dan bagaimana. Berapa lama dan mengapa. Kedua kaki Naruto ditekuk untuk dijadikan sanggahan lipatan tangan supaya bisa membenamkan kepalanya.

Sasuke kembali ke Sakura. "Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura ikutan khawatir melihat eksresi Sasuke.

"Tidak ada. Kita lanjutkan" kata Sasuke merahasiakan Naruto dari Sakura sambil mengambil sumpitnya sebelum memasukan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

Wajah Naruto yang pucat sampai berkeringat dingin seperti itu, terus terpikirkan oleh Sasuke sampai malam menjelang. Dirinya sedang menonton movie dengan Sakura di sofa. Pembatu di sini bilang bahwa Naruto terlihat berbeda dan seperti bersikap ceria terpaksa. Sakura menidurkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke sambil memeluk lengan Sasuke manja. Di dalam movie terdapat scene adegan panas di ranjang. Dalam pikiran Sakura, itu adalah dirinya dengan Sasuke tapi dalam pikiran Sasuke, itu adalah dirinya dan Naruto.

Kenangan panas di mobil kembali teringat

 ** _"He-Hey tunggu— Ahh..!"_**

"Sasuke kenapa?" Tanya Sakura melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang aneh, seperti mengelak sesuatu dalam pikirannya.

"Tidak ada" kata Sasuke terus focus setelah melirik Sakura sekilas

 **Xxxxxx**

Tidur Naruto tidak nyaman. Keningnya kembali berkeringat dingin. DIrinya mengingat pria yang selalu menggebukinya. Setiap Hari Naruto digebuki karena kesalahan yang dibuat. Naruto berteriak minta ampun sambil menangis tidak dihiraukan oleh si penggembuk tersebut. Di ruangan yang kosong, hanya ada futon dan bantal tanpa adanya selimut, tidak ada jendela, tidak ada apapun seperti penjara bagi Naruto. Dipukul dengan bamboo, digampar keras berkali-kali bagaikan binatang. Nafas Naruto mulai tersumbat, matanya yang terpejam berkerut-kerut lagi. Kepalanya tidak mau diam. "Ampuni aku…ampuni aku.." gumam Naruto mengigau dalam tidurnya. Terus mengigau sampai matanya terbuka. Nafasnya terengah-engah seperti habis lari sepuluh kali putaran tanpa berhenti. Naruto membuat dirinya duduk. Memegang keningnya sambil memjamkan matanya dan meenelan ludahnya. Jantung Naruto berdebar cepat karena ketakutan. Naruto menghela nafasnya, menenangkan dirinya sebelum turun dari kasur untuk mengambil minum.

 **xxxxxxx**

Di kasur, Sasuke sedang menjamah tubuh Sakura dengan mulutnya. Setiap inchi dia ciumi dengan lembut. Sakura mendesah nikmat setiap Sasuke mencium setiap inchi tubuhnya. Lalu Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura dimana kedua tangan Sakura memegang kepala Sasuke supaya diia bisa menciumnya lebih dalam lagi. Kemudian Sasuke bergerak untuk memasuki Sakura. Saat telah berhasil masuk, Sasuke membungkuk, "Naruto…." Bisik Sasuke tanpa sadar yang seharusnya memanggil nama Sakura. Kedua berhenti membeku. Sasuke secara kaku sekaligus terkejut tidak percaya melihat wajah Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke….A-apa kau bilang…?" Tanya Sakura yang terkejut. Namanya dnegan Naruto sangat berbeda jau dalam pengucapan dan penyusunan kata. S ke N. Sasuke menjadi kebingungan dan melepaskan diri dari Sakura. Dirinya tau Sakura melihat Sasuke bingung sekaligus terluka bercampur heran.

"Maaf. Aku mau ambil minum" kata Sasuke memakai celananya lagi sebelum memakai handuk kimononya. Sakura malah tidak bisa bergerak dalam kebingungan dan rasa sakitnya di kasur tanpa sehelai pakaian.

Di ruangan graffindor, Sasuke melihat pintunya terbuka. Dan di sana sosok Naruto melihat foto keluarganya yang berukuran besar terpajang. Sasuke kebingungan di ujun tanduk, kenapa dirinya bisa menyebut nama Naruto. Kenapa dirinya tidak pernah berhenti menghapus rasa khawtair dan selalu memikirkan Naruto. Dan yang paling esktrim drinya selalu panas melihat Naruto bersama orang lain. Perasaan inni adalah perasaan yang pertama kali dia rasakan.

Naruto menggunakan kemeja putih kebesaran dan celana pendek, membuat dia terlihat seperti anak remaja. "Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Sasuke menghampiri Naruto, Kepala Naruto menoleh menandakan suara Sasuke meraih pendengarannya.

"Aku belum bisa tidur, kau sendiri?" Tanya Naruto kebingungan sambil memperhatikan Sasuke mendekatinya untuk berdiri di sampingnya, ikut-ikutan memandang foto keluarganya.

"Aku terbangun" kata Sasuke berbohong

"Hmmm" kata Naruto bergumam sambil melihat foto keluarga Uchiha. "Hey, apa kau pemilik asli rumah ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil melihat foto keluarga. Fugaku berdiri di belakang Mikoto dimana Mikoto duduk di bangku dan memegang bahu kedua anaknya. Itachi kecil dan Sasuke kecil.

"BUkan. Aku membeli rumah ini" kata Sasuke tanpa menoleh

"Begitu" kata Naruto. "Lalu apa kau tau siapa pemilik rumah ini yang pertama?" Tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh

"Kenapa kau mau bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke mencurigai Sesuatu sambil melihat wajah Naruto

"Tidak ada…hanya penasaran" kata Naruto tanpa menoleh. Sasuke memandang Naruto mendapatkan sesuatu di wajahnya. Poninya basah?

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Sasuke

"Tidak" kata Naruto menggeleng setelah melihat wajah Sasuke

"Ponimu lepek" kata Sasuke

"Ah…aku habis cuci muka" kata Naruto berbohong sambil menyentuh poninya. Sasuke memabalsnya dengan hanya memandang Naruto

"Itachi bilang kau mempunyai phobia karena kecelakaan kedua orangtuamu" kata Naruto kembali melihat foto. Sasuke membuang pandangannya dengan sinis sekaligus sebal ke arah foto. Kakaknya itu memang mulut ember. Sasuke malas menjawab jadi diam saja. "Maaf" kata Naruto terus melihat foto. Sasuke menoleh melihat wajahnya Naruto, "Aku telah berburuk sangka terhadapmu. Aku kira kau mempunyai asma, ternyata phobia api. Pasti sangat sulit untuk menghindari api karena api selalu terlihat dimanapun dan tanpa terprediksi, iya kan?" kata Naruto menoleh ke wajah Sasuke. Sasuke melihat kedua bola mata Naruto satu persatu, tidak terpancar rasa kasihan atau iba, tapi sesuatu perasaan dimana Naruto sangat paham akan perasaannya Sasuke. Sasuke tidak menjawab, malah kembali melihat foto itu lagi. "Kau beruntung. Dibandingkan dengan diriku, kau mengetahui wajah kedua orangtuamu dan mempunyai sedikit kenangan dengan mereka. Meskipun itu hanya sebentar dan tidak banyak" kata Naruto, Sasuke kembali melihat wajah NAruto, "Ibumu cantik sekali dan ayahmu juga terkesan tampan. Tidak salah kau dan kakakmu memiliki wajah yang mengangumkan" kata Naruto. Sasuke tetap memandang Naruto dalam. "—Aku tidak tau siapa orangtuaku. Lebih tepatnya aku tidak mempunyai orang tua. Ingatan masa kecilku hilang karena aku pernah mengalami kecelakaan. Setiap kali aku mengingat, kepalaku terasa sakit seperti dibentur ke tembok ribuan kali. Aku hanya mempunyai seorang kakek dan paman. Paman ini adalah teman dari kakekku. Dan Itachi. Dia sudah seperti kakak bagiku" kata Naruto. Mendengar nama Itachi Sasuke sedikit panas tapi juga sedikit lega karena dia terlihat tidak tertarik pada Itachi. Sejauh ini. "—Tapi sekarang…" kata Naruto, pandangannya melihat arah bawah

"Kenapa?" tanay Sasuke

"Aku mengantuk, hoooaammm!" kata Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil merentangkan tangannya dan menutup-nutup mulutnya yang menguap. Dia tidak mau mengatakan apapun tentang masa lalunya yang kembali teringat. "Jangan khawatir, meskipun kau punya phobia, tidak berarti kau tidak benar-benar bisa melihat api. Kau akan sembuh. Pergilah terapi, karena jika kau berumah tangga, Sakura pasti akan selalu memasak. Jika kau mempunyai anak, kau pasti akan menyalakan lilin ulang tahun untuk anakmu. Jika kau tersesat dalam sebuah perjalanan ataupun pergi berkemah, kau pasti akan menyalakan api unggun untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Kau pasti bisa sembuh" kata Naruto tersenyum lembut. Sasuke semakin memandang Naruto lembut dan semakin mendalam. "Aku pergi tidur dulu. Sampai jumpa besok pagi" kata Naruto menepuk-nepuk lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke merasakan kehangatan lagi. Ini bukan hanya hangat, tapi sangat nyaman. Sasuke memandang lantai, lalu melihat punggung Naruto. Wanita itu….

Lengan Naruto ditarik oleh seseorang, lalu dalam sekali tarikan dirinya masuk ke dalam pelukan seseorang. Sasuke. Dia merasa Sasuke memeluknya sangat erat. Erat sekali bahkan Sampai Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Rasa hangat, rasa nyaman, rasa tenang, bisa Sasuke rasakan kembali seperti ibunya memeluknya dulu. "Naruto" panggilan Sasuke membuat mata Naruto semakin melebar dan merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari hatinya. Kali ini, untuk pertamakalinya, si penyita KTP memanggil namanya terdengar begitu indah.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Sasuke akhirnya pindah perasaaaaaan, yeeyyy!**

Anak rajin beli tupai  
Nama Tupainya adalah Tini  
wahai para senpai  
Bagaimaan cerita ini?:D

Mau review senpai:D

See you next time senpai:D


	10. Chapter 9

**True Love chapter** **8** **(Sekuel If a Little bit Sooner)**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasufemNaru dengan orang ke tiganya Sai.**

 **Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Naruko, Sakura (33 tahun)**

 **Itachi (35 tahun)**

 **Kurama (34 tahun)**

 **Kitsune, Sasori (15 tahun)**

Perkenalkan, saya integraleksponen. Ini cerita saya, silahkan membaca dan enjoy:D

Gelang perak beli di Kenya  
Belinya lewat di pedagang mahir  
Senpai makasih atas reviewnya  
Semoga tetap review sampai akhir

Selamat membaca senpai:D

 **AkarisaRuru** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D, jawaban senpai sudah terjawab hehehee, terbongkarnya pas Naruto udah balik ingatannya, nah chap depan kayaknya bakalan kebongkar hhehehee

 **ayanara47** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D, sasu memang suka begitu :v, nanti di chap depan pertanyaan senpai terjawab kok hehehe

 **Dwi341** **:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D, sakura ntar menjomblo hohohoho :0

 **Dewi15** **:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D, di chap depan senpai hehehehee

 **LNaruSasu** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D, sasu memang suka begitu :/

 **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D,

 **Aiko Vallery** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D,

 **MimiTao** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D, iyakah senpai? Duh jadi seneng heheheee, saya ambilnya dari artikel-artikel kisah nyata soalnya :3

 **Jasmine DaisynoYuki** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D

 **SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D, di chap depan senpai hehehehe

 **rishapire** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D

 **Revhanaslowfujosh** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D

 **kaname** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D, di chap depan senpai hehehehee

 **Guest** maaf senpai, sebelumnya mau memberikan mobil penyok atau nggak lecet aja butuh ratusan ribu, gimana kalo kaca mau pecah?, terus di sini kan Naruto itu cuman jadi masyarakat biasa yang uangnya pas-pasan, nah 3 bulan itu udah kebayar, terus orang yang udah nikah aja bisa selingkuh apalagi yang masih tunangan?. Maaf senpai, jika tidak suka, silahkan mencari cerita yang lebih baik dari saya :), saya hanya mensharing cerita saya saja di sini :), tapi Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D

 **Guest** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D

 **himefujo29** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D

 **lusy922** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D, sasu pasti bersama Naru! Karena saya maunya begitu hehehehehee, kalo sai mah palingan ngejomblo heheheheheee

 **Banyak Typo!**

 **WARNING: implisit Yaoi? Shonen-ai? ItachixKurama!**

 **Terdapat bahasa kasar tanpa sensor**

* * *

Sasuke merasakan kehangatan lagi. Ini bukan hanya hangat, tapi sangat nyaman. Sasuke memandang lantai, lalu melihat punggung Naruto. Wanita itu….

Lengan Naruto ditarik oleh seseorang, lalu dalam sekali tarikan dirinya masuk ke dalam pelukan seseorang. Sasuke. Dia merasa Sasuke memeluknya sangat erat. Erat sekali bahkan Sampai Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Rasa hangat, rasa nyaman, rasa tenang, bisa Sasuke rasakan kembali seperti ibunya memeluknya dulu. "Naruto" panggilan Sasuke membuat mata Naruto semakin melebar dan merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari hatinya. Kali ini, untuk pertamakalinya, si penyita KTP memanggil namanya terdengar begitu indah.

Meskipun begitu…..

"A! A!" rambut Sasuke dijambak keras-keras oleh Naruto ke belakang sampai tubuh Sasuke hampir menyerupai posisi kayang.

"Brengsek! Beraninya kau memelukku seenaknya, sikapmu saja sok wibawa tapi saja kau dengan pria mesum di luar sana!" kata Naruto mengomel terus menjambak rambut Sasuke

"Hey lepas! A A! Rambutku bisa rontok!" kata Sasuke kesakitan. Naruto melepas jambakannya dengan kasar tapi kemudian Naruto menendang juniornya Sasuke. Kaki Sasuke berlutut kesakitan sambil memegangi juniornya dengan kedua tangan. Wajah Sasuke pucat pasi karena rasa sakit.

"Hey. Meskipun aku mau bekerja untukmu, bukan berarti aku ini mainanmu. Kau pikir aku ini apa?" kata Naruto sebal. Sasuke melihat Naruto dengan penuh rasa jengkel dan bahkan kutukan dalam sorotan mata Sasuke. Naruto mengayunkan tangannya seolah dia ingin meninju Sasuke sambil bergumam kesal sambil berdesis kesal. Lalu Naruto dengan tega meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

Sasuke tidak menyangka ada wanita yang hidup seperti ini.

Kekesalannya mengakibatkan Naruto membanting pintu kamar. "Benar-benar orang itu!" kata Naruto sambil menghembuskan nafas gondoknya, "Kunyuk kampret!" gerutu Naruto lagi melihat ke arah pintu kamarnya sebelum dia beranjak untuk tidur lagi.

Sementaar itu Sasuke berjalan sedikit tidak beres karena tendangan Naruto adalah tendangan tidak waras. Tapi melihat Sakura menangis di pinggir kasur yang dimana posisinya membelakangi pintu masuk kamar, membuat Sasuke melupakan rasa sakitnya. Dia memang berasa sangat bersalah dan tubuh Sakura bergetar, sangat jelas Sakura sedang menangis. Sasuke bingung mau berbuat apa. Sasuke beranjak keluar kamar lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura diberikan oleh Sasuke secangkir minum. Sakura mengabaikan tawaran Sasuke dan membuang wajahnya. Mungkin Sakura berharap untuk menyembunyikan air matanya, namun hal itu tidak bekerja pada Sasuke yang bisa membaca orang dari gerak-geraknya. "Maaf" kata Sasuke merasa bersalah, wajahnya menghadap depan tapi bola matanya ke arah bawah. "Tidurlah. Besok pagi kita bicara" kata Sasuke kemudian pergi begitu saja setelah meletakan minum di meja lampu. Setelah Sasuke pergi, Sakura malah semakin menangis kejar. Sasuke bisa mendengarnya makanya langkahnya terhenti untuk membuka pintu. Namun Sasuke memilih untuk tidak berbalik.

 **Xxxxxx**

Sasori masih terjaga di depan laptopnya. Dia mengutak-ngatik video anonymous dari berbagai sumber. Ratusan video harus dia convert ke dalam sebuah aplikasi supaya bisa mengetahui suara asli. Wajahnya sudah bosan sekaligus lelah, tapi ini adalah tugasnya. Mulutnya menguap, Kening kepalanya tersanggah di daerah nadi lengan Sasori. Dia menunggu convert-an videonya menuju angka 100%. Pakaian yang digunakan hanyalah sweater rajut dan celana training. Telinganya terpasang earphone. Mata terpejam sebentar. Kemudian terbuka lagi. Sambil menunggu, dia memilih untuk tidur di atas kedua tangannya yang dilipat di atas meja.

Pagi menjelang ditandakan bunyi alarm di jam tangannya. Sasori membuka matanya, setengah nyawa saja belum terkumpul masuk ke dalam tubuh mengakibatkan nafasnya tertarik sampai berbunyi dan matanya memincing-memincing karena silau. Sasori membuat tubuhnya bersandar, mengusap-ngusap wajahnya sampai belakang kepalanya. Rasa pusing dan kantuk terasa jelas di kepala. Saat menekan tombol power laptopnya, 15 video yang dia convert sudah selesai. Beberapa video selanjutnya di convert dan Earphone kembali terpasang . Dan wajah Sasori berkerut karena mengenal suara yang sedang didengarnya.

 **Xxxxxx**

Hari kedua di rumah Uchiha. Naruto tidak menyangka menjadi pembantu di rumah ini tidak memerlukan kerja terlalu keras. Untuk membersihkan rumah, sudah tersedia robot pembersih rumah. Jadi dengan kata lain, hanya tugas memassak dan mencuci piring, membersihkah perabotan dengan kain lap dan membersihkan kaca adalah tugas di rumah ini. Pantas saja, pembantu di sini tidak banyak, malah penjaga berjas yang terlalu banyak bagi Naruto. Mungkin mereka adalah penjaga keamanan esktra?

Naruto baru saja mau menyiram tanaman, tapi dia melihat Sakura turun tangga. Dia buru-buru balik lagi untuk bersembunyi di balik tembok. Kepalanya mengintip Sakura yang berjalan keluar.

"Sakura"

Naruto melihat Sasuke mengejar Sakura, tapi Sakura terus berjalan. "Ada apa dengan mereka?" gumam bisik Naruto. Sasuke dan Sakura terlihat seperti bertengkar. Tangan Sasuke yang menangkap lengan Sakura, ditepis baik-baik oleh Sakura dan matanya bengkak?

Sakura menangis?

"Sakura, maaf" kata Sasuke terdengar merasa bersalah. Sakura melihat Sasuke begitu sakit

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini...? Apa hal yang kurang dariku…? Selama bertahun-tahun kita bersama ...?" kata Sakura suaranya bergetar, bahkan air matanya sudah mau menetes lagi

"Tidak. Kau sempurna. Karena kesempurnaanmu itulah, aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi. Kau akan terluka mendengarnya, tapi aku akan tetap mengatakannya. Aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun bersamamu. Marah, kesal, tidak ada apapun. Kau memang selalu memberiku segalanya, tapi aku tidak yakin, aku benar-benar merasakannya atau tidak" kata Sasuke

Air mata menetes membasahi pipi Sakura lagi. "Sasuke…." Panggil Sakura, tubuhnya sudah lemas dan entah sampai kapan dia akan mampu berdiri

"Supirku akan mengantarmu pulang. Sekarang atau nanti sama saja. Pada akhirnya, aku meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak mau kau semakin terluka, jadi mari kita akhiri semuanya" kata Sasuke. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak mau mengatakan hal ini, tapi demi kepentingan Sakura dan juga demi mencegah Sakura terluka lebih dalam lagi, Sasuke mengatakan ini. Dia juga berharap Sakura bisa menerima semuanya waktu demi waktu.

 _Buak!_

Sasuke tiba-tiba di tonjok oleh Naruto saat dirinya baru saja kembali dari kamar. Sasuke tidak terima dirinya diperlakukan hal ini, namun sebelum dirinya mengatakan sesuatu kerah bajunya sudah ditarik Naruto. "Apa-apaan kau ha? Kenapa kau mengatakan hal menyakitkan itu pada Sakura? Apa kau tidak tau betapa dia sangat menyukaimu? Apa kau tidak tau betapa dia sangat terluka mendengar hal itu?!" teriak Naruto di akhir kata. Mata Naruto benar-benar marah dan wajahnya memerah. Sasuke menebak Naruto melihat semuanya.

"Dia melihat kita tadi malam" kata Sasuke bersikap tenang, mata Naruto berubah menjadi ekspresi terkejut, "Dan aku juga sudah menceritakan semua. Kau dan Aku. Mobil dan hutangmu" kata Sasuke lagi. Kini kerah baju Sasuke dilepaskan perlahan karena perasaan terkejut dan membatu memenuhi emosi Naruto. Tidak dapat berkata lagi, Naruto membuka pintu dan berlari. "Hey kau mau kemana?! Hey!" teriak Sasuke. Sayangnya teriakan yang cukup keras itu diabaikan oleh Naruto

Naruto sendiri setelah melihat mobil yang mengantar Sakur terlanjut pergi, dia berlari mengejar mobil itu. Masih berlaari di sepanjang jalan dari kediaman Uchiha menuju rumah Sakura. DIa tidak merasa lelah meskipun sudah sangat jauh dan sudah sangat lama dia berlari. Sampai di rumah Sakura, nafas yang terengah-engah karena kelelahan tidak dapat dipungkiri. Tombolnya memencet bel. Naruto berharap Sakura ada di dalam, tapi sepertinya Sakura tidak pulang ke rumah. "Terimakasih bi!" kata Naruto buru-buru kembali melesat pergi lagi. Ibunya Sakura terheran-heran kenapa Naruto bersikap buru-buru seperti itu

Naruto tau dimana Sakura. Setiap saat Sakura sedang sedih dia pasti pergi ke taman untuk anak-anak. Dia pasti duduk di ayunan atau tidak di kursi panjang. Tebakan Naruto benar. Kakinya berhenti dengan nafas seperti orang sesak melihat Sakura duduk di bangku panjang. Naruto berbungkuk badan sambil memegang kedua lututnya untuk mengambil nafas sebelum memaksakan dirinya menghampiri Sakura. Naruto mengatur nafasnya sekeras mungkin untuk menghadapi Sakura

"Sakura.." panggil Naruto bernada hati-hati. Sakura tidak menoleh. Naruto tau sahabatnya sangat marah terhadap dirinya. Dia bahkan tidak berani untuk duduk di samping Sakura, hanya berdiri di samping Sakura. "Maaf...hal yang kau pikirkan bukan—"

 _Plak!_

Sakura menampar keras-keras Naruto. Naruto memegangi pipinya sambil melihat Sakura. Mata mereka berdua sama-sama terluka, tapi Sakura lebih terluka. "Aku tidak mau marah padamu Naruto, tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa?" kata Sakura suaranya bergetar. Pandangan terluka mau meneteskan air mata berttapan dengan mata yang terkejut dan takut dan terluka bercasmpur menjadi satu. "—Aku menganggapmu adalah saudaraku sendiri. Aku menganggapmu adalah kembaranku sendiri. Aku percaya padamu, tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini...kenapa kau tega kepadaku Naruto..." kata Sakura sudah menteskan air mata

"Sa-Sakura...dengar..." Naruto mencoba untuk memegang tangan Sakura tapi ditepis oleh Sakura secara kasar. Itu membuat Naruto semakin terkejut dan terluka

"Aku tidak tau lagi...aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi...kau menghancurkan segalanya...kau merebut segalanya dariku..." kata Sakura

"Sakura aku—"

"Cukup" kata Sakura mulai sarkastik. "Menjauhlah dariku. Aku membutuhkan waktu" kata Sakura lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto membeku di belakang melihat Sakura meninggalkannya. Air mata tidak bisa dipungkiri. Naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Naruto membenci dirinya sendiri.

Sampai di kediaman Uchiha, Naruto langsung dihampiri oleh Sasuke. Naruto melihat Sasuke penuh dengan kebencian dan rasa amarah. "Apa kau puas sekarang? Apa kau puas melihatku semakin menderita? Kau sudah membuat hidupku berantakan...! Kau sudah memperlakukanku semaumu...! Dan sekarang kau sudah membuat Sakura membenciku...!" kata Naruto sangat marah sambil mengeluarkan air mata.

"Jadi kau berpikir aku salah?" kata Sasuke dnegan tenangnya dia berbicara

"Kau tidak berpikir begitu..?" Tanya Naruto semakin emosi dan meluap-luap. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Kenapa huh..? Kenapaaaaa?!" kata Naruto berteriak kesal.

"Sedalam apapun bangkai yang terkubur, pasti baunya akan tercium. Kau pikir berapa lama kau mampu menyembunyikannya? Kau pikir dia akan baik-baik saja saat dia tau dari orang lain ataupun tau hal ini setelah kami menikah nanti?" kata Sasuke masih bersikap tenang

"Kau benar-benar brengsek keparat" kata Naruto mengutuk Sasuke dalam suaranya yang bergetar, "Aku sangat membenci pria sepertimu.." kata Naruto sangat terluka suaranya sebelum dia pergi melewati Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam saja, sudah bisa diprediksi hal ini akan terjadi. Tapi Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang suka menahan sesuatu. Dia adalah tipe orang yang selalu jujur dan berkata sesuai dengan pikirannya.

Naruto mau mengurung diri di kamar seharian, tapi dia tau posisi di rumah ini. Naruto lebih memilih menyiram tanaman di halaman belakang. Sambil menyiram wajahnya murung. Hal ini diketahui Itachi yang baru pulang dari hotel Kurama. Itachi terheran melihat wajah murungnya Naruto. Setelah ganti baju dia menghampiri wanita baby face ini. "Naruto" Itachi memanggil Naruto, saat menoleh pipinya tersodok oleh ujung telunjuk Itachi.

"Hey...!" kata Naruto protes, Itachi hanya tersenyum iseng

"Kenapa? Apa pembantu di sini memperlakukanmu buruk?" Tanya Itachi

"Tidak kok tidak buruk" kata Naruto cepat-cepat membantah praduuga Itachi.

"Lalu kenapa wajah manis ini murung?" kata Itachi sedikit menggona Naruto

"Hanya sedang badmood" kata Naruto lelah karena sangat malas, lebih tepatnya tidak mau membahas. Pandangannya kembali ke tanaman. Itachi memiliki ide cemerlang, Dia mengambil selang satunya lagi. Lalu..."Astaga Itachi! Hey! Hentikan Itachi! Itachi!" Naruto protes dirinya disiram menggunakan selang oleh Itachi

"Sampai kau berhenti murung aku tidak akan berhenti" kata Itachi tertawa kecil

"Itachi! Kubalas kau!" kata Naruto.

Mereka berdua menjadi saling siram menggunakan selang. Mereka berdua tertawa bersama, tidak peduli sekujur tubuh mereka basah kuyup. "Naruto tunggu Naruto! Ada sesuatu yang aku tunjukan!" kata Itachi, kelima jaringa terbentang di depan wajahnya

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto berhenti, dirinya masih setengah tertawa

"Ini" kata Itachi menyiram Naruto dengan volume full.

"Itachi!" protes Naruto. Tidak mau kalah, Naruto juga membuat vvolume airnya full. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah, mereka berdua terlalu asik dan bahagia seperti seorang pasangan tidak menyadari salah seorang penjaga memotret aksi Itachi dan Naruto. Lalu hasil potretannya itu dikirim ke seseorang bernama Kurama.

 **xxxxxxxx**

Di dalam hotel...

Kurama telah membuat sebuah kesepakatan terhadap salah satu penjaga di kediaman Uchiha. Penjaga ini adalah temannya penjaga dari pihak Kurama. Dia sedang mandi membersihkan diri, seperti biasanya pinggangnya sakit dan mengutuk Itachi lagi di dalam kamar mandi. Setelah bersih, dia mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan tubuh. Bawahnya yang hanga tertutupi handuk, lehernya yang terlingkar handuk kecil, mengambil ponselnya di meja lampu. Foto yang dikirm, Itachi dan Naruto, membuat Kurama menarik nafasnya lalu menghembuskan nafasnya dalam mulut berbentuk U. "Brengsek keparat." gumam kesal Kurama.

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

Kitsune diajak keliling kota Tokyo oleh Sai. Dia diajak nonton dan pergi ke salon. Sekarang kepala Kitsune dipijat-pijat oleh orang salon karena Sai meminta perawatan rambutnya Kitsune. Kitsune melirik Sai di cermin, wajahnya tidak terlihat keberatan sama sekali. Sai tetap tenang dan enjoy dengan ponselnya. Kitsune bertanya-tanya, apakah ini rasanya merasakan kehidupan glamor? Di sisi lain Kitsune tidak enak karena uang yang dihabiskan bukan dalam jumlah yang sedikit. Apalagi Kitsune tau tempat-tempat yang dia kungjungi adalah tempat untuk orang yang mempunyai uang banyak.

Rambut Kitsune setelah dipijat, handuk yang seperti ikat kepala terpasang dan sebuah alat entah itu apa namanya dipakaikan ke kepala Kitsune dan dia merasa rambutnya sedang diberi kehangatan oleh uap-uap yang keluar.

"Mau dikriting atau di blow?" Tanya mbak-mbak salon setelah selesai masker sambil mempersiapkan hair dryer

"Uhmm di blow saja"

"Tidak, kriting saja" kata Sai tiba-tiba. Kitsune menoleh ke arah Sai, tidak menyangka dia ternyata memperhatikan Kitsune meskipun terlihat focus pada ponselnya.

"Iya" kata mbak-mbak salon tersebut. Alhasil rambut Kitsune menjadi di kriting. Saat selesai di kriting, Sai mendekati Kitsune.

"Bagusan di kriting kan?" kata Sai memuji kecantikan Kitsune. Kitsune malah spechleess karena baru kali ini dia melihat wajahnya dikriting lucu seperti ini.

Setelah dari salon, Sai mengajak Kitsune untuk berbelanja. Tapi dia harus menunda sebentar karena Sai mau ke toilet. Sambil menunggu, Kitsune duduk di bangku sambil membuka ponselnya. Grup ramai sekali, ada 999+ pesan yang belum dibaca. Tanpa harus scroll ke atas, Konohamaru sudah mewakili semuanya bahwa besok adalah ulang tahunnya Sasori. Semua orang ramai meminta Sasori untuk mentraktir mereka, tapi anehnya Sasori tidak muncul sama sekali di chat ini.

"Ayo" kata Sai tersenyum setelah keluar dari toilet

"Uhm, aku...aku ingin membeli hadiah untuk temanku" kata Kitsune

"Baiklah, ayo kita carikan hadiah yang terbaik untuk temanmu" kata Sai

 **Xxxxxxx**

Di kamar, Sasuke melangkah ke arah barat untuk masuk ke dalam ruang perpustakaannya. Di ruang perpustakaan, rak-rak buku yang tertata mirip dengan ruangan toko buku dan juga berbentuk seperti labirin. Di salah satu buku dalam jumlah entah berapa, tangan Sasuke meraba sesuatu di atas langit-langit salah satu rak buku. Hanya meletakan jemari telunjuknya, salah satu rak buku yang menempel di dinding tebelah menjadi dua.

Sasuke masuk ke dalamnya. Awalnya gelap, tapi saat menekan tombol power di dinding, layar computer super lebar menyala dengan kemunculan cahaya proyektor yang bisa disentuh. Tidak hanya itu, lampu-lampu dan kamera seperti dekor syuting juga terpasang. Jadi bisa ditebak bahwa ruangan ini sangat luas. Baru saja duduk di kursi, dia mendapat pesan dari jejaring _rahasia_ grupnya.

 ** _X: It's your turn_**

 ** _M: Why me?_**

 ** _X: He cant do, something is on to him. You know what I mean_**

 ** _M: Ok. Gonna do_**

 ** _X: Thanks. Waiting_**

Sasuke kemudian mengambil jubah hitam bertudung dengan topeng smile. Dia merekam dirinya menggunakan kamera. Lalu mengeditnya sebelum di upload ke situs.

 **Xxxxxxx**

Sasori bersantai sekarang. Dia sudah menemukan orangnya dan tinggal dihubungi. Dia berencana menghubungi orang anon pada waktu malam hari. Di ruangan tengah, dia bersandar di sofa sambil menonton TV. Dia menonton berita tentang seorang CEO ditangkap polisi karena terbukti melakukan korupsi. Sasori sangat tau kasus ini karena kemarin malam seseorang mengrim pesan di website Akatsuki.

Pembunuhan yang dilakukan Akatsuki beraneka ragam. Tergantung dari pesanan pembeli. Jika pembeli tersebut menyerahkan semuanya pada Akatsuki, mereka menggunakan cara hokum. Dimana hokum di dunia ini dikendalikan oleh ketua Akatsuki. Sebagian pengacara, hakim dan orang-orang yang memiliki hubungan dengan hokum ataupun bidang lain, bersangkut paut dengan Akatsuki dan dikendikan juga oleh mereka. Hanya satu yang tidak mereka kendalikan, cuaca dan musim.

Setelah meneguk minum tehnya, TV berganti menjadi siaran ketuanya langsung. Sasori tidak terkejut Karenna hal ini sudah sering terjadi. Inilah komunikasi Akatsuki jika Pein tidak sempat melakukan pertemuan. "Kau bersantai" kata Pein dengan wajah dingin tanpa ekspresinya itu

"Ini hari minggu" kata Sasori

"Lihat ini" kata Pein. Layar yang memunculkan Pein berubah menjadi siaran Annonymous.

" _Dear brothers and sisters. Now it's time to opening your eyes..."_ tokoh Anonnymous muncul di salah satu sumber situ media. Dia memakai topeng smile dan jubah bertudung hitam duduk di atas meja seperti pembaca acara berita. Sasori menyaksikan anon dengan tenang, lalu kepalanya sedikit miring ke samping. Tatapan Sasori tidak bisa dipungkiri untuk berbuat sombong karena dia telah tau salah satu identitas anggota grup Anonnymous. "... _We are anonymous. We are legion. United as one. Dividing by zero. We do not forgive cencorship. We do not forget Oppression they're playing. Expect us."_

Video selesai

"Cepat cari orang ini. Dan berikan datanya padaku secepat mungkin" kata Pein

"Baik" kata Sasori. Kemudian Pein menghilang diganti dengan berita. Berita yang sama dengan berita yang Pein baru saja berikan. Video tentang Anonymous.

Sasori pun segera menyusun rencana di otaknya.

 **Xxxxx**

Malam hari, Kurama pergi ke club untuk melepaskan rasa dongkolnya. Dia menjadi DJ. Pemilik club ini adalah Deidara, satu geng dengan Kurama. Banyak di depan Kurama yang berjoget ria mengiri music yang diputar oleh Kurama, ada juga yang hanya duduk mengobrol, bersulang gelas yang berisi wine, beberapa merokok, pakaian wanita juga yang pasti ektrem seksi. Satu-satunya lampu yang menyala terang hanyalah di atas kepala Kurama, sisanya lampu bulat berputar dengn cahaya pelangi dan redup.

Smith & Wesson T-Shirt adalah kaos yang dipakai Kurama berpadu dengan earphone, jam tangan celana jeans biru dan rantai kalung yang tersembunyi di balik kaos. Setelah puas berperan menjadi DJ, suara tepuk tangan membanggakan Kurama. Tatapan-tatapan _flirt_ dari para wanita menyerbu Kurama. Tidak ada satupun yang dipedulikan, dia langsung menuju depan dimana Deidara, Hidan dan Obito berkumpul.

Wine dituangkan ke gelas oleh Kurama sebelum mengalir ditenggorokannya. "Si brengsek itu, berani-beraninya main di belakangku" kata Kurama dongkol.

"Sudah bosan, mungkin?" kata Hidan menggodai Kurama

"Mau mati?" Tanya Kurama sarkastik. Mereka semua malah tertawa-tawa berhasil memancing Kurama.

"Astagaaaa, lihat siapa yang sedang bersenang-senang di sini" seseorang main duduk di sebelah Kurama. Mereka berempat tau siapa pria ini, Omoi. Orang yang suka mencari masalah dengan mereka berempat sewaktu di bangku kuliah. Terutama pada Kurama yang lebih temperamental dan brutal.

"Hey pergilah brengsek" kata Hidan mengusir Omoi seenak jidat

"Aku tidak berbicara denganmu. Aku berbicara pada priiiiiiia yang suka mencari masalah di kampus" kata Omoi sengaja memancing emosi Kurama. Kurama masih memgang kendali emosinya, terus-terusan meminum wine. Deidara, Hidan dan Obito sama-sama berpiki, Omoi akan masuk rumah sakit sebentar lagi. "Ah benar juga, kau yang suka buat keributan, masuk seenaknya menjadi seorang presiden perusahaan. Sedangkan yang harus bekerja keras malah hanya menjadi karyawan biasa. Yaampun, dunia ini memang tidak adil" kata Omoi. Kurama masih tetap terlihat cuek. "Heish. Aku seolah berbicara pada patung" kata Omoi menggerutu kesal dilanjut berdiri meninggalkan Kurama

"Satu" Gumam bisik Obito

"Dua" Gumam bisik Deidara

"Tiga!" Gumam bisik Hidan.

 _Brak!_

Kurama melempar botol wine ke kepala Omoi dan membuat kepalanya berdarah. Wajah Deidara, Hidan dan Obito tidak heran karena sudah menduganya. Omoi menoleh sambil berdesis kesal melihat darah dari kepalanya di telapak tangannya. "Benar. Dunia memang sangat tidak adil. Tapi berkat itu aku menjadi beruntung bisa menjabat posisi presiden perusahaan. Aku kasihan pada mereka yang tidak beruntung, termasuk dirimu" kata Kurama membalas ejekan Omoi sepuluh kali lebih sarkastik. "Kau pengacara kan? Aah, bukan. Kau bukan pengacara. Tapi anjing yang bermain dengan hokum di pengadilan. Setelah majikannya selesai, baru kau dikasih makan" kata Kurama semakin menjadi permainan katanya.

"Iisshh benar-benar kau!" gerutu Omoi. Dia maju melayangkah tinju tapi terlalu lambat bagi Kurama. Dia bisa menghindarinya yang langsung dilanjut menendang wajah Omoi sampai terpental ke lantai. Omoi segera bangun melayangkan tinju lagi tapi tetap Kurama berhasil menghindar dan menendang ulu hatinya sekeras mungkin. Tendangan satu kali di ulu hati membuat Omoi tidak sanggup bergerak.

"Beraninya!. Kau!. Memancingku!. Kau!. Pikir!. Aku!. Takut!. Pada!. Dirimu!. Yang!. Sudah!. Menjadi!. Pengacara! Huh?!" kata Kurama menginjak-injak Omoi seenak jidat. Seluruh orang merasa takut dan berteriak ketakutan melihat aksinya Kurama. Wajah Omoi memerah dan kesakitan sampai urat di bagian pelipisnya terlihat tetap tidak digubris dari serangan Kurama.

"Kurama!" seseorang memanggil namanya. Kepala Kurama menoleh ke arah belakang, dia berdecih kesal melihat Itachi datang menghampirinya. Mereka berdua saling adu pandangan mata yang sengit, "Kita perlu bicara" kata Itachi, matanya memang emosi tapi sikapny masih dalam kendali. Itachi mengajak Kurama ke belakang gedung. Dimana tempat ini adalah gang sempit, suram, mengerikan. "Berapa kali aku bilang padamu untuk menjaga sikap? Dia adalah pengacara dan anak bungsu dari klien kita, kau pikir ayahnya akan tinggal diam saja huh?" kata itachi mengomel

"Persetan" kata Kurama kejam

"Sudah cukup Kurama. Aku tidak akan melindungimu lagi di Negara ini jika kau bersikeras tidak mau menjaga sikap" kata Itachi mengancam

"Yasudah lakukan saja! Aku tidak peduli! Mau dipenjara mau dihukum gantung aku tidak takut! Aku juga akan kembali ke rumah asalku dan membatalkan semuanya" kata Kurama tajam dan emosi. Itachi diliewati begitu sja, tidak memperdulikan namanya dipanggil berkali-kali. Itachi tidak sadar bahwa Kuraama sedang ngambek terhadapnya.

 **Xxxxxxx**

Sasuke bersantai di ruangan perpustakannya. Seperti biasa membaca buku adalah hobinya. Dari tadi pagi sampai sekarang, Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun kepadanya, padahal biasanya dia selalu cerewet dan menggerutu jika dipanggil seenak jidat oleh Sasuke. Ini membuat Sasuke sedih, tapi ini juga adalah resikonya. Sasuke memang harus memulai semuanya dari awa; karena dirinya dengan Naruto bukanlah teman ataupun sejenisnya. Hanya kenalan yang tidak sengaja bertemu di waktu yang aneh.

 _Penyita KTP! Dimana kau! Teme!"_

Suara Naruto menggelegar, baru sadar betapa besarnya toaknya Naruto hingga bisa terdengar dalam arena kamar Sasuke yang bisa dibilang luas. Lalu Sasuke mendengar suara pintu terbuka, panndangannya tetap tidak teralih dari buku yag dia baca. "Hey, aku masih mempunai 3 permintaan yang belum aku beritahu" kata Naruto ketus

"Katakanlah" kata Sasuke sambil membalik halaman selanjutnya

"Minta maaf pada Sakura dan bilang padanya kau menyesal" kata Naruto memerintah

"Tidak mau" kata Sasuke tanpa melepas pandangan

" Peraturan nomor satu, si penerima keinginan harus mengabulkan keinginan dari si pemberi dengan sempurna tanpa ada kesalahan, tidak bisa dibantah ataupun diprotes. Peraturan nomor lima, sanksi yang diberikan atas pelanggaran adalah kehilangan satu keinginan yang belum digunakan" kata Naruto yakin dirinya akan menang. Sasuke malah memandang Naruto santai, kedua tangannya turun dari meja dan tubuhnya bersandar di kursi.

"Memangnya apa masalahnya denganku? Dua permintaan yang tersisa tidak berguna bagiku" kata Sasuke

"Apa?" kata Naruto terkejut

"Satu-satunya hal yang kuinginkan adalah kau bekerja untukku. Mau satu atau semuanya, apa peduliku?" kata Sasuke. DIa melihat wajah Naruto emosi dan kedua tangannya mengepal erat-erat, siap untuk meninju Sasuke lagi. "Pergilah. Kau mengangguku" kata Sasuke kembali focus pada bacaannya dengan kedua tangan yang kembali dilietakan di atas meja. Satu terlipat satunya lagi lurus.

Naruto menarik napasnya sampai urat nadi lehernya menembus kulit Tan-nya. Dia tidak mau mencari masalah, jadi lebih baik keluar dengan kaki dihentakan keras-keras. Sasuke malah tidak mempedulikan hal ini.

"Brengsek!" kata Naruto sambil membanting pintu kamar Sasuke. "Hooooohhh!" kata Naruto menghela nafasnya yang sangat sesak di dada. "Aku marah sekali. Benar-benar, akan kubalas dia nanti. Awas kau!" kata Naruto gumam kesal sambil melihat tajam pintu kamar Sasuke

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Biwako bingung melihat Naruto minum satu botol air putih berukuran sedang dalam sekali teguk.

"Aku haus. Sangat. Haus." kata Naruto penuh penekanan nada sambil mengambil botol minum lagi untuk dia teguk.

"Hey hey hey. Kau bisa kembung nanti, hentikan itu, Astaga, kau seperti orang yang tidak minum tiga hari" kata Biwako.

"Haaaah!" kata Naruto menghela nafasnya lagi.

"Kita semua sedang menonton di kamarku. TIdak ada pekerjaan yang dilakukan, jadi datang saja ya" kata Biwako

"Yeah. Aku akan datang. Setelah hal kampret ini bisa kuatasi" kata Naruto. Biwako tau dirinya sedang ada masalah dengan Sasuke, tapi dia lebih memilih untuk diam dan tidak bertanya karena Tuan utama, Itachi meminta untuk tidak ikut campur antara hubungan Naruto dengan Sasuke dan Itachi.

Dua setenga botol minum sudah membuat Naruto kembung. Dia duduk di kursi makan, masih sangat emosi mengingat betapa brengseknya Sasuke. Perasaan Sakura pasti sama persis dengan perasaan Naruto waktu itu yang dimana Sai meninggalkannya dan lari dari tanggung jawabnya. Dia tambah meluap-luap melihat Sasuke muncul di dapur untuk diambilkan minum. Dia juga tau bahwa Sasuke ikutan kesal karena biasanya dia meminta Naruto membawa minum ke kamar. "Dasar pria brengsek!. Kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan kedua orangtuamu di sana, kau sama sekali tidak peduli dengan mereka. Aku tidak percaya kau bisa menjadi menjadi adiknya Itachi yang jelas-jelas seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda denganmu!" kata Naruto dongkol. Sikap Naruto dibenak Sasuke sudah keterlaluan sampai dia mengadu gelas dengan meja makan.

"Apa maumu dariku ha?" kata Sasuke menjadi sangat marah

Naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi, dia berdiri dari duduknya"Hey, minta maaf pada Sakuraaaa! Kau telah menyakitinya! Apa susahnya minta maaf huh?! Jika kau memang adiknya Itachi, kau tidak seharusnya menyakiti orang yang kau sayangi! Itachi saja tidak pernah masa kau harus melakukannya?!" kata Naruto emosi

"Apa hakmu mengaturku ha? Apa yang kau tentang diriku? Apa yang kau tau tentang kedua orangtuaku dan juga kakakku huh? Apa?!" kata Sasuke ikutan Emosi

"Kau itu orang egois!" kata Naruto berteriak kesal. "Kau selalu saja mementingkan apapun yang kau mau! Kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan seseorang! Dan aku yakin kedua orangtuamu pasti sangat kecewa padamu jika mereka masih hidup! Kau anak yang sangat menyebalkan!" Naruto kemudian berhenti. Tatapannya yang marah berubah menjadi terlejut dan bersalah sendiri karena dia tidak berniat untuk mengatakan kata-kata yang menyakitkan. Wajah Sasuke benar-benar marah kali ini.

"Apa kau tau hal yang kulalui setelah mereka tiada ataupun mereka hidup? Apa kau tidak berpikir betapa susahnya aku bertahan hidup sendirian sementara kakakku sendiri selalu sibuk karena dia yang paling tua? Apa kau tau rasanya mengambil keputusan yang sudah kau pahami dampaknya nanti? Apa kau itu ha?!" kata Sasuke emosi. Naruto speechless dan terkejut melihat Sasuke membentaknya seperti ini. "Seharusnya kau berterimakasih aku memberimu tiga keinginan sementara aku hanya memerlukan satu keinginan" kata Sasuke dengan tajam dan terluka di matanya, dia kemudian pergi melewati Naruto.

Naruto menjadi sangat bersalah. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitinya dan membawa-bawa kata orangtua. Naruto hanya ingin membuat Sasuke menuruti keinginannya.

Di depan pintu kamar Sasuke, tangannya terangkat dan jarinya siap mengetuk. Tapi turun lagi membatalkan niat. Matanya ke arah bawah lalu melihat ke depan lagi. Di dalam ruangan ini ada Sasuke. Dia terluka karena ucapannya Naruto. Naruto lalu duduk di depan pintu kamar Sasuke. Kedua kakinya yang ditekuk dipeluk oleh kedua tangan Naruto. "Maaf..." kata Naruto menyesali perbuatannya. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu...kau tau, aku hanya ingin kau kembali dengan Sakura...Aku memang tidak tau apapun, tapi aku mengerti...kau tau kan, aku sudah kehilangan satu-satunya keluarga. Kakekku. Tapi semenjak aku bertemu dengan Sakura, aku merasa mempunyai keluarga lagi. Dia sangat marah padaku, dia tidak mau bertemu denganku, tidak mau membalas pesanku dan tidak mau menerima panggilanku...Aku mmohon padamu, tolong minta maaf pada Sakura dan jelaskan padanya kau dan aku tidak ada perasaan apapun. Ini semua hanya kecelakaan...aku benar-benar minta maaf...maafkan aku..." kata Naruto merendah, arah pandangannya ke lantai, sedih, suaranya sangat terdengar jelas betapa menyesalnya Naruto.

Ternyata Sasuke juga daritadi hanya duduk di depan pintu. Sebelah kakinya lurus, sebelahnya lagi ditekuk. Kaki yang ditekuk digunakan untuk menyanggah tangannya. Hal yang pasti, dia mendengar penyesalan Naruto dan tatapan Sasuke memandang lantai.

 **Xxxxxxxx**

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, Kitsune membuka lokernya untuk mengganti sepatu dengan sepatu sekolahnya. Tapi saat membuka loker, Kitsune menemukan sebuah kartu kredit di dalamnya. Kitsune bingung sambil membolak-balikan kartu kredit di tangannya. Bertanya-tanya dalam pikirannya siapa pemilik kartu kredit ini. Dia akan menyerahkan kartu kredit ini ke ayahnya jadi dia kantongi di saku jas sekolah.

"Kitsune!"

Konohamaru menyapa Kitsune dari belakang sambil menepuk pundak Kitsune. Pundaknya loncat karena terkejut. "Kau mengagetkanku" kata Kitsune sebal.

"Hehe, maaf" kata Konohamaru cengegesan khasnya, "Kau datang lebih pagi hari ini. Biasanya kau datang 10 menit sebelum masuk" kata Konohamaru terheran

"Aku sedang rajin" kata Kitsune bohong sambil mengganti sepatunya sebelum menutup kembali lokernya.

"Woooh, sekarang kau rajin? Kalau begitu bantu aku menurunkan bangku ya!" kata Konohamaru

"Tidak mau" kata Kitsune jutek melewati Konohamaru begitu saja

"Yaaaah, ayolaaah, bantu akuuuu" kata Konohamaru buru-buru menghadang jalan Kitsune, kedua telapak tangannya disatukan lalu digosok-gosokan sebagai tanda permohonan.

Kitsune menghela nafas. "Yasudah" kata Kistune.

Di kelas, dia membantu Konohamaru sesuai dengan permintaan. Satu persatu bangku diturunkan dari meja. Lalu secara tidak sengaja Kitsune melihat lengan baju jasnya Konohamaru kotor seperti terkena debu papan tulis. "Kau tadi menghapus papan tulis ya? Lenganmu kotor" kata Kitsune sambil menurunkan bangku

"Oh iya, baru selesai" kata Konohamaru sekilas melihat jas di bagian lengannya sebelum menurunkan bangku. Kemudian setelah bangku turun semua, Konohamaru mengucapkan salam terimakasih sebelum pergi ke toilet untuk membersihkan pergelangan lengan bajunga. Kitsune juga mau ke kantor kepsek karena menemukan sebuah kartu kredit tidak dikenal berada dalam lokernya.

"Tumben pagi" ledek Kurotsuchi. Kitsune diam melihat Kurotsuchi, musuhnya yang sangat mengesalkan mendekatinya. "Biar kutebak, pasti tulisan itu sudah kau hapus kan? Sayang sekali kau sangat membencinya, padahal aku mengira kau akan menyukainya" kata Kurotsuchi

"Tulisan apa?" Tanya Kitsune bingung

"Tulisan apa?. Hey, jangan sok berakting tidak ada apa-apanya. Kau jangan khwatir, lain kali aku akan menuliskan nama ibumu. Jadi kalian berdua akan saaaangat terkenal di sekolah ini. Ah bukan, semakin terkenal" kata Kurotsuchi semakin menghina Kitsune. Kitsune tidak mengerti arah tujuan pembicaraan Kurotsuchi

"Ngaco. Apa yang kau bicarakan" kata Kitsune sinis dilanjut melewati Kurotsuchi. Di belakang, Kurotsuchi menjadi heran sendiri karena biasanya dia terpancing jika membawa nama ibunya.

Jam masuk bedering. Pelajaran pertama adalah bahasa inggris. Kitsune melihat Sasori baru saja datang dan duduk di bangkunya. Tapi ada yang aneh hari ini, dia terlihat tidak seperti biasanya. Dia seharusnya menyapa Kitsune dan mengatakan hal yang tidak penting seperti biasa yang dia lakukan. Tapi untuk saat ini Sasori hanya diam memainkan game di ponselnya.

"Berdiri"

Suara ketua kelas terdengar bertanda guru telah masuk. " _Morning sir_ "

" _Morning"_ kata Sasuke, kemudian semua murid baru duduk di tempatnya. Kemudian Sasuke pun memulai pelajarannya

 **Xxxxxxxx**

Di apartemen, Kurama seharusnya ada di kantor, berpakaian jas rapi. Tapi hari ini Kurama memakai celana boxer abu-abu dan kaos tipis putih polos karena dia lagi-lagi bersikap seenaknya. Kurama menyuruh sekertarisnya untuk menghandle semua jadwalnya, dirinya bilang bahwa tubuhnya sedang sakit jadi tidak bisa masuk kantor. Itu hanyalah sebuah akal-akalan Kurama untuk menghindari Itachi. Dia masih ngambek dengan Itachi sampai dia tidak pulang ke hotel, menginap di kamar apartemen adiknya sendiri. Kurama menonton DVD sambil mengunyah cemilan. Ponselnya dibuat silent, tidak bergetar ataupun bordering karena dia tidak mau menerima panggilan dari Itachi. Tidak mempedulikan hal lain.

Tenggorokannya terasa haus, dia pergi ke dapur untuk minum. Tapi Kurama tidak mau minum air putih, dia maunya minum bir. "Cih, inilah kenapa aku membenci orang diet" gerutu Kurama saat melihat kulkas tidak ada minuman bir. Semuanya makanan diet wanita. Tidak ada daging, pasta, ataupun soda. Kurama meminta wakil seketarisnya untuk membawakannya bir.

"Eishh, mati" gerutu Kurama tidak sadar ponselnya mati karena lobet.

Kurama lalu pergi ke kamar adiknya. Dia ingat betul adiknya saat itu berkata,

 ** _"Jangan buka apapun dikamarku"_**

"Kecuali dalam terpaksa" kata Kurama menambahkan peraturan seenak jidat. Dia membuka satu persatu laci di meja rias. Tidak ada charger, lalu berlanjut ke meja lampu. DI laci kedua dia menemukan charger sekaligus menemukan sebuah map colat. Di ujung kanan map ini terdapat tulisan rumah sakit. Keninganya berkerut heran dan bertanya-tanya apa isi amplop ini. Tangan Kurama masuk untuk mengambil sesuatu dari map coklat, dia merasakan hanya satu lembar kertas. Kertas itu ditarik...

 _Ting tung_

Baru melihat lambang rumah sakit dari rumah sakit, Kurama tidak jadi melihat karena bel bordering. Kertas itu kembali dimasukan untuk melihat siapa yang memencet bel. Dia mendengus kesal terhadap orang yang memencet bel adalah Itachi. " _Aku tau kau adal didalam, buka pintunya Kurama_ " kata Itachi dari luar, wajahnya serius tapi dia bersikap untuk tetap lembut seperti biasa. Kurama mengabaikan Itachi meskipun Itachi memencet bel sampai tiga kali.

 _Tinut tinut cglek_

Kurama melebarkan matanya dan langsung menoleh melihat Itachi berhasil masuk ke apartemen ini. "Bagaimaan kau bisa tau passwordnya?" Tanya Kurama terkejut

"Adikmu memberitahuku" kata Itachi.

"Heish! Dasar adik bodoh" gumam sebal Kurama. "Keluar sebelum aku panggil keamanan" kata Kurama mengusir

"Kurama, apa kau tidak percaya padaku?" Tanya Itachi sedikit bernada sedih. Kurama diam saja dengan wajah jutek angkuhnya. "Obito bilang padaku, kau sudah tau Naruto ada di rumahku. Kita sudah lama berpacaran, apa kau masih meragukanku?" Tanya Itachi

"Apa kau masochist? Aku tidak main-main untuk memanggil keamanan apalagi melempar barang ke kepalamu" kata Kurama kejam

"Naruto itu telah menyelamatkanku. Jika bukan karena dia, aku pasti memiliki bekas luka atau mungkin aku sudah mati. Aku bersikap baik terhadapnya dan terlalu akrab bagimu, tidak ada hal special apapun. Jika aku memang seperti apa yang kau pikirkan, untuk apa aku selalu ada kapanpun saat kau butuh, untuk apa aku selalu menolongmu dan menyelesaikan semua masalahmu demi melindungimu dari hokum di Negara ini, untuk apa aku rela datang ke club malam hanya untuk menghentikanmu bertengkar dengan orang lain. Kau juga pasti akan merasakan aku sedikit aneh belakangan ini" kata Itachi selembut mungkin.

Tatapan Kurama semakin mereda karena apa yang dikatakan Itachi terbukti kebenarannya

 **Xxxxxxxx**

" _Any question?"_ Tanya Sasuke setelah menjelaskan tentang materi baru tentang bentuk kalimat. " _There_ " kata Sasuke menunjuk seorang siswi mengacungkan tangan. Awalnya dia berpikir siswi ini yang bernama Kurotscuhi akan mengajukan pertanyaan, tapi ternyata siswi ini malah maju ke depan dan membisikan sesuatu di telinga Sasuke. Ekspresi Sasuke berpikir untuk memutuskan sedangkan Kurotsuchi memberikan ekspresi harapan. " _Ten minutes_ " kata Sasuke

Setelah Sasuke duduk, Kurotschuci memberikan kode anggukan kepala dengan senyuman mencurigakan. Semua anak juga terlihat senang dan tidak sabar menanti momen selanjutnya. Sasori terheran ada apa dengan mereka semua. "Mau apa kau?" Tanya heran Sasori tiba-tiba gerombolan cowok menghampirinya. Dengan cepat mereka menutup mata Sasori dengan dasi Konohamaru

"Sebentar kok" kata Konohamaru iseng. Kitsune hanya diam melihat Sasori yang mau diberi kejutan oleh teman-temannya.

Kemudian Sasori dibawa ke depan kelas, sementara Kurotsuchi dan gengnya mengeluarkan kue tart mini dari paper bag Kurotscuhi. Lilin di nyalakan di luar supaya masuk lilin telah menyala. Kemudian mata Sasori dibuka

"Kejutaaaaaan!" kompak satu kelas kecuali Kitsune yang diam saja. Sasori melihat tart mini coklat di atasnya berbentuk huruf S dan lilin kecil-kecil ini mengikuti bentuk huruf S. "Selamat ulang tahuuun, selamat ulang tahun, selamat ulang tahun, semoga panjang umuuuur!" kompak seluruh kelas bernyanyi bersama

"Selamat ulang tahun Sasori!" kata Kurotsuchi senang yang memegang kue tartnya. Semua anak berdiri merekam momen bahagia ini. Dia melirik Kitsune, gadis itu diam saja dalam wajah dinginnya seolah tidak peduli. Perasaan terluka tersirat di hati Sasori tapi tidak berarti dia memasang wajah bahagia palsu

"Terimakasih semuanya" kata Sasori tersenyum khasnya

"Ayo _make wish_ dan tiup lilinnya" kata Fu.

Sasori menutup matanya, berpura-pura membuat sebuah keinginan padahal sebenarnya tidak. Lalu lilin-lilin itu mati diiringi tepuk tangan yang meriah. "Ayo foto bersamaku, kau pegang kuenya" kata Kurotsuchi menyerahkan kue kepada Sasori. "Satu, dua, tiga"

Foto Sasori dan Kurotsuchi selesai

"Aku juga mau"

"Aku dooong akuu"

Semua siswi mau berfoto dengan Sasori.

" _Three minutes_ " kata Sasuke mengingatkan.

"Yah bentar lagi. Sensei ayo ikut foto, kita foto semuanya" kata Kurotsuchi

"Cepat selesaikan" kata Sasuke tidak berminat sama sekali

"Ayolaaah senseei"

"Iya sensei ayolaaah"

"Sensei senseeeeei"

"Ayo sensei ayo" kata Kurotsuchi menarik-narik lengan Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sasuke benci dipaksa, tapi dia mengerti bagaimana perasaan pada siswa dan posisinya yang sebagai guru di sini. Sasuke pun akhirnya mau

Sasori memegang kue, dia ditengah-tengah Sasuke dan Konohamaru. Para siswa duduk dan para siswi berdiri. Lalu yang paling narsis adalah geng Kurotsuchi dan sok imut. Orang yang memotretnya adalah Kitsune. Dia memotret berkali-kali sampai waktunya mepet. Sasori, Sasuke dan Konohamaru mennyadari bahwa mereka tidak membiarkan Kitsune ikut dalam berfoto.

"Kitsune giliran aku yang foto" kata Sasori mengambil kameranya Kurotsuchi dari tangan Sasori.

"Tidak usah" kata Kitsune

"Pergilah bergabung, waktu kita dikit lagi" kata Konohamaru. Kitsune berpikir sejenak sebelum pergi ikut berfoto. Semua orang geser-geser tidak mau terlalu dekat apalagi menempel dengan Kitsune. Jadi saat foto selesai, Kitsune jelas sekali seperti terpisah sendiri.

Bel istirahat berbunyi setelah belasan menit berlalu. Sasori yang menerima banyak hadiah, yang ulang tahun hari ini langsung diseret oleh teman-temannya untuk cepat-cepat mentraktir. Kitsune sedang gugup entah kenapa. Di tangannya yang berada dalam laci, menggenggam sebuah kado. Ukurannya pas dalam genggaman kedua tangannya. Dia menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya. Dia akan memberikan ini di atas atap ketika dia SMS Sasori untuk pergi ke atap. Sayangnya rencana Kitsune akan berantakan karena kadonya diambil oleh Kurotsuchi saat dia baru saja berdiri. "Kembalikan!" protes Kitsune, kedua tangannya ditahan oleh Fu dan Tarui kuat-kuat.

Kitsune membuka seenaknya kado Kitsune. "Hentikan jangan membukanya!" protes Kitsune lagi, terus berkata hentikan tapi tidak digubris oleh Kurotsuchi. "Hah, jam tangan Boss?" kata Kurotsuchi dengan angkuh. "Kau mencurinya atau mengumpulkan uang dari tubuhmu?" Tanya Kurotsuchi menghina arogan

"Kembalikan!" kata Kitsune, tubuhnya terus memberontak dalam tahanan Fu dan Tarui yang erat

Seenak jidat, Kurotsuchi melempar hadiah Kitsune ke lantai lalu menginjaknya sampai layar jamnya pecah. Kitsune terkejut dan membatu, jam tangan itu dibelikan oleh ayahnya dengan harga yang tidak murah. "Sayang sekali" kata Fu dengan ringannya dia berkata

"Jangan memberi hadiah dengan uang haram. Dia bisa kenal sial" kata Kurotsuchi seenak jidat arogannya, "Ayo pergi" kata Kurotsuchi. Fu dan Tarui melepaskan Kitsune lalu mereka mengikuti Kurotsuchi. Mereka bertiga tersenyum senang melihat Kitsune hancur seperti ini.

Perlahan Kitsune berlutut. Dia sangat sedih dan ingin menangis karena ini adalah hadiahnya. Jam tangan yang rusak sekaligus masih baru, diambil hati-hati oleh Kitsune. Dia tidak mau membuat uang ayahnya dihabiskan hanya untuk kesalahan orang lain. Terpaksa Kitsune membatalkan hadiahnya, kembali menaruh jam tangan ke dalam kotak bersamaan dengan potongan-potongan kecil kaca dari jam tangan.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto makan siang bersama pembatu lainnya. Menu makan siang hari ini adalah nasi, salmon, tempura, sayuran rebus dan sup. Dimana ada Naruto, dimana canda tawa terdengar nyaring. Mereka berempat sudah terlihat seperti keluarga. Naruto selalu menggoda Biwako karena Biwako terkadang bersikap membosankan akibat factor umur. Tidak hanya itu, Naruto bercerita tentang masa kecilnya dan bahkan tidak segan-segan menggosip musuh bebuyutannya sewaktu SMA. Di kala asik-asiknya makan siang bersama, ponsel Naruto bergetar.

 ** _Bawakan aku makan siang ke kantor. Dua porsi secara terpisah._**

"Heish, benar-benar" gumam kesal Naruto. "Penyita KTP mau aku bawakan makan siangnya, merepotkan kenapa dia tidak beli saja" kata Naruto menyelesaikan makan siangnya

"Hey. Kenapa kau selalu memanggilnya penyita KTP? Lalu Itachi, harusnya kau memanggil mereka dengan sebutan Tuan" kata Anko

"Itachi sih tidak mau aku panggil tuan, tapi kalau menyangkut penyita KTP aku tidak sudi. Enak saja. Aku tidak akan pernah memanggilnya Tuan, hih!" kata Naruto merasa geli memanggil Sasuke dengan tambahan Tuan sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Tck tck. Kau beruntung sekali bisa dekat dengan mereka. Aku juga ingin begitu" kata Karui. Anko mengangguk-angguk setuju

"Hey, aku mau membuat makan siang untuk si kunyuk ini. Aku duluan" kata Naruto membawa bekas makan siangnya untuk dicuci sendiri.

"Haahh, enak sekali menjadi Naruto. Dia beruntung aku malang" gerutu Karui yang mengidamkan bisa dengan dengan Itachi dan Sasuke

"Hey jangan merutuki nasib, bersyukurlah kau mendapatkan mereka menjadi majikanmu. Daripada tidak sama sekali. Ayo habisakan makan siangnya. Dasar anak muda, selalu saja iri dengan kelebihan orang lain" omel Biwako

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

Ini sungguh menyebalkan. Sasori diperas oleh teman-temannya untuk minta traktir atas hari ulang tahunnya. Hari ini sebenarnya adalah hari kematian ayahnya. Pein sengaja membuat data palsu dimana tanggal lahirnya adalah tanggal kematian ayahnya. Semua orang beranggapan bahwa Sasori berulang tahun, hal terbodoh dan terlaknat bagi Sasori. Ini sama saja dia mengadakan pesta diatas kuburan ayah kandungnya sendiri.

Di atas atap, dia menarik napas. Kedua tangannya terlipat di atas pegangan pagar. Di bawah sana ramai anak-anak yang bermain sepak bola dan lalu lalang para siswi yang asik mengobrol dengan temannya. Mereka terlihat bahagia dan seolah dunia ini adalah tempat untuk bersenang-senang. Semenjak umurnya 8 tahun, dia sudah melihat bagaimana orang disisksa, dibunuh secara tidak manusiawi dan sebuah pengkhianatan. Dia masih sangat ingat orang yang paling dia sayangi, ayah kandungnya sendiri melakukan hal yang tercela.

 ** _Flashback Sasori berumur 8 tahun_**

 ** _Pulang sekolah, Sasori bergembira. Wajah imutnya itu berseri-seri karena hasil ujian matematikanya mendapat nilai sempurna. Sepanjang jalan dia tidak bisa berhenti untuk melihat hasil ujian matematikanya. Dia mampir ke toko ramen untuk membungkus ramen kesukaan ayahnya. Sampai di rumah, setelah ganti baju, dia menyiapkan ramen dan teh hangat untuk ayahnya ketika dia pulang nanti. Di dekat kakinya juga terdapat lipatan kertas hasil ujiannya. Dengan riangnya dia menunggu sambil melihat jam._**

 ** _Jam 5 sore, ayahnya belum pulang_**

 ** _Jam 6 sore, ayahnya masih belum pulang_**

 ** _Jam 8 malam, ayahnya masih juga belum pulang_**

 ** _Sasori masih dalam eskpresi ceria. Dia menunggu ayahnya karena berpikir mungkin ayahnya terhebak macet atau bekerja lembur malam ini. Sasori sesekali bersenandung melihat jam menunggu kedatanga ayahnya_**

 ** _Jam 12 malam, ayahnya masih juga belum pulang_**

 ** _Sasori tertidur. Dirinya meringkuk di karpet, rasa kantuknya tidak bisa ditahan._**

 ** _Jam 8 pagi_**

 ** _Sasori terbangun. Ramennya sudah dingin bahkan mungkin sudah basi. Tehnya juga sudah dingin bahkan mungkin sudah basi juga. Dia berdiri untuk melihat sepatu ayahnya di teras, tidak ada sepatu ayahnya. Dia melihat pintu, khawatir terhadap ayahnya yang belum kunjung datang._**

 ** _TOk tok_**

 ** _Suara ketukan pintu membuat Sasori berbahagia. Dia beranggapan akan melihat ayahnya, memeluk ayahnya sambil mengucapkan selamat datang lalu membuatkan teh lagi untuk ayahnya sebelum memberikan kejutannya. Tapi kenyataannya orang yang mengetuk adalah seseorang yang tidak Sasori kenal. Dia berpakaian jas, rambutnya panjang, poninya terbelah dua, wajahnya tampan dan terkesan lembut tapi matanya terkesan dingin. Dia tersenyum dan menyetarakan tungginya dengan tubuh mungil Sasori. "Kakak siapa?" Tanya Sasori_**

 ** _"Halo, bolehkah aku masuk?" Tanya Itachi dengan ramah dan senyumannya,_**

 ** _Sasori memberikan Itachi teh hangat dan duduk di ruang tamu setelah mempersilahkan Itachi masuk. Sasori kebingungan dengan kakak misterius ini. Dia datang bersama dua orang berjas hitam yang wajah mereka membuat Sasori takut. Dia melihat Itachi melihat ke sekeliling rumah kecil ini. "Uhmm kakak?" kata Sasori takut-takut sekaligus canggung_**

 ** _Itachi tersenyum, "Ini dari ayahmu" kata Itachi menyerahkan sebuah rekaman kaset tape recorder. Sasori penasaran sekaligus bingung dengan benda ini. Saat diputar, suara ayahnya terdengar_**

 ** _"Sasori anakku, ini ayah. Ayah sangat minta maaf dan menyesal, ayah telah membohongimu. Pekerjaan ayah bukan hanya menjadi seorang detektif, tapi ayah juga bekerja sebagai anak buah orang jahat. Orang jahat ini menyuruh ayah untuk menculik seorang anak dan menutupi semua berita tentang penculikan anak yang ayah culik. Ayah melakukan ini, karena ayah ingin membelikanmu mainan bagus dan juga menyekolahkanmu di sekolah yang bagus. Maafkan ayah anakku. Ayah...ayah adalah orang jahat...Sasori. TUmbuhlah dewasa, makanlah yang banyak...jangan nakal dan jangan menjadi seperti ayah...maafkan ayah tidak bisa melihatmu tumbuh dewasa...menikah...dan mempunyai anak...maafkan ayah...maafkan ayah nak...ayah tidak bisa berada di sana...maafkan ayah...ayah sungguh minta maaf..."_**

 ** _Rekaman selesai_**

 ** _Sasori membeku, matanya meneteskan air mata, sedih mendengar sura ayahnya yang bergetar. Sasori tidak mengerti secara keseluruhan tapi yang pasti, ayahnya adalah orang jahat. Kemudian Itachi berjongkok di hadapan Sasori, menggenggam kedua tangan Sasori yang masih memegang kaset tape recorder. "Aku turut bersedih ayahmu tidak bisa berada di sisimu lagi. Jangan khawatir, aku akan membawamu. Ikutlah bersamaku dan bergabunglah dengan kami. Kau akan tumbuh jauh dari harapan ayahmu" kata Itachi menghasut Sasori_**

 ** _Umur Sasori masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti dengan jelas. Jadi dia mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh Itachi. Dia dibawa ke sebuah apartemen dan bertemu dengan ketua Akatsuki. Sasori sangat takut dengan pria ini, tindik dimana-mana, wajahnya dingin dan matanya menandakan bahwa dia tidak mempunyai hati nurani. Karena terlalu takut, dia bersembunyi dibelakang Itachi dan mengintip sedikit. "Aku tidak akan bebuat jahat, kemarilah" kata Pein. Sasori masih tidak mau._**

 ** _"Tidak apa-apa. Dia baik" kata Itachi mengelus atas kepala Sasori dengan lembut supaya meyakinkan Sasori untuk tidak takut terhadapnya_**

 ** _Perlahan, Sasori mendekati Pein dan bertatap muka secara langsung. Pein yang daritadi berjongkok, memasang senyum ketika Sasori berada di dekatnya. Bagi Sasori, mau senyum atau tidak, wajah orang ini tetap menyeramkan._**

 ** _Tahun berlalu, Sasori sudah menginjak umur 13 tahun. Semakin dia tumbuh, semakin dia pelajari banyak hal. Otaknya pun sudah mulai dibuka tentang sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dia ketahui untuk anak seusianya. Termasuk juga Pein membongkar kebenaran bahwa orang yang membunuh ayahnya adalah Itachi sendiri._**

 ** _Buak!_**

 ** _Itachi ditinju oleh Sasori setelah dirinya masuk menerobos rumah kediaman Uchiha untuk masuk ke kamar Itachi. Kerah baju Itachi ditarik oleh Sasori, wajahnya penuh kebencian dan kekecawaan terhadap Itachi, "Kenapa kau membunuh ayahku? Kenapa kau membunuhnya?!" teriak Sasori di depan wajah Itachi_**

 ** _"Kau pikir aku membunuhnya?" Tanya Itachi dengan sikap tenangnya_**

 ** _"Brengsek!" kata Sasori geram, dia langsung meninju Itachi dilanjut dengan mengeluarkan pisau dari saku celananya untuk membelek leher Itachi. Gerakan Sasori masih belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan Itachi yang sudah lama menjadi seorang professional. Pisau kecilnya Sasori ditahan oleh telapak tangan Itachi. Darah semakin menetes karena Sasori berusaha keras untuk menusuh leher Itachi. "Kau membunuhnya, kau menghasutku untuk percaya denganmu dan berada di pihakmu demi keuntunganmu sendiri, brengsek keparat, kau harus membayar nyawamu!" kata Sasori memperdalam tenaganya. Itachi juga memperdalam pertahanan tangannya_**

 ** _"Ini adalah ulah orang lain. Bos ayahmu yang memulai semua ini" kata Itachi_**

 ** _"Jangan menyalahkan orang lain sialan. Mulut busukmu itu tidak akan terpengaruh bagiku untuk kedua kalinya" kata Sasori tajam_**

 ** _"Kau sudah menjadi bagian dari Akatsuki, tapi kenapa kau masih bersikap seperti kertas diantara batu gunting dan kertas?" kata Itachi. "Pikir baik-baik, untuk apa aku membiarkanmu hidup jika aku memang mau membunuh ayahmu? Untuk apa aku menolongmu dan membiayaimu apalagi memperkenalkan grup ini kepadamu padahal kau bisa pergi ke panti asuhan untuk diadopsi orang lain supaya bisa memburuku? Dan mengapa kau bisa mendengar kata-kata terakhir ayahmu jika aku memang seorang pembunuh seperti yang kau pikirkan?" kata itachi_**

 ** _Perkataan Itachi menegnai titik tidak bersalah di benak Sasori. Itachi merasakan tenaga Sasori melemah, dia perlahan memegang tangan Sasori untuk menuntun tangannya melepaskan todongan pisau yang sedang ditahan oleh sebelah tangannya Itachi. Itachi merasakan sakit luar biasa dan bisa ditebak luka Itachi sangat dalam. "Aku tidak hanya bermain kata, tapi ada bukti yang jelas dan nyata. Ikuti aku" lanjut Itachi. Dia menaha rasa sakitnya untuk menunjukan bukti walaupun darah menetes mengikuti kemana dia melangkah_**

 ** _End of flashback_**

Sasori mengangkat kepalanya seolah oksigen berada di atas kepalanya sekarang. Mengingat masa lalunya benar-benar membuatnya muak, marah sekaligus sedih dan kecewa. Grup inii diakui oleh Sasori untuk melihat wajah sesungguhnya dunia kehidupan manusia. Dia bisa melihat semuanya,cerita-cerita fiksi tentang kebahagiaan dan keindahan kehidupan, hanyalah omong kosong sialan bagi Sasori. Tidak ada namanya kebahagiaan murni baginya. Tidak ada namanya orang baik asli baginya. Dunia ini baginya tidak lain tidak bukan adalah sekumpulan permainan yang mengusai segalanya. Lisan maupun tulisan. Langsung maupun tidak langsung.

 **Xxxxxxx**

Sampai di kantor Sasuke, Naruto sebelum melangkah maju untuk naik tangga yang menuju pintu masuk, dia mendongakan kepaalnya. Dari pintu gerbang kepalanya tidak berhenti berdongak ke atas karena bangunan ini tidak hanya tinggi, tapi juga lebar. Tempat ini juga dilalui oleh orang-orang yang berdandan glamor, Naruto tebak mereka adalah para _star_ yang terkenal. Salah satunya adalah pemain drama papan atas, Yamato. "Woooh" gumam Naruto melihat Yamato yang baru saja masuk ke dalam gedung setelah melewati dirinya.

"Permisi" kata Naruto menghadap recepsionist. "Anu...apa tuan Sasuke Uchiha ada di sini?" Tanya ramah Naruto

"Anda siapa? Apa sudah membuat janji dengan beliau?" Tanya wanita resepsionis

"Uhmmm aku pengantar makanan" kata Naruto asal bicara lagi, "—Naruto Uzumaki" kata Naruto

"Tunggu sebentar Nona" kata wanita reseosionis itu dengan ramah dilanjut mengangkat gagang telpon untuk mengkonfirmasi

"Iyaaa" kata Naruto ramah. Keramah Naruto terkesan aneh dan kocak karena sejujurnya dia tidak bisa terlalu formal pada orang lain akibat jiwa sosialisnya ketinggian.

"Beliau ada di ruangannya. Di lantai 8" kata resepsionis ramah

"Iyaaa, terimakasih banyaaak" kata Naruto ramah. Mereka berdua sama-sama memberikan salam hormat bungkuk dan senyuman sebelum Naruto pergi ke lantai 8.

Telunjuk Naruto memencet tombol lift, saat Naruto masuk dia tidak menyangka banyak orang yang keluar dari lift. Tubuh Naruto tersenggol sana-sini karena sekerumunan orang kantor ini terlalu banyak jumlahnya. Masuk dan menunggu. Tiba di lantai 8, Naruto dituntun oleh bentuk bangunannya untuk berbelok ke arah kanan. Dia _gasp_ saat melihat Sakura berada di mejanya dan langsung-langsung bersembunyi merapat ke tembok. "Astaga, Sakura..." kata Naruto. "Heeiish, kenapa dia harus di sini...aku mau minta maaf padanya besok, dia pasti tidak akan mau melihat wajahku jika aku menemui penyita KTP dan makin salah paham..." gerutu bingung Naruto. Kepalanya mengintip lagi, wajahnya berkerut-kerut bingung menggerutu.

Sementara itu Sasuke masih sibuk dengan kerjaannya. Di kala sibuk-sbuknya ponselnya bergetar, si pengutang dobe adalah nama yang muncul di layar. Waktu yang digunakan Sasuke untuk menerima panggilan Naruto bertepatan dengan waktu masuknya Sakura setelah terdengar ketokan pintu. Sakura membungkuk hormat sebelum memberikan sebuah dokumen untuk ditanda tangani. Sebelah tangannya membuka map dari Sakura sebelahnya lagi memegang ponselnya. Dia hanya mendengarkan gerutuan Naruto. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Sasuke menutup ponselnya. Gerakan Sasuke membuat Sakura penasaran dengan orang yang menelpon Sasuke. Jika mereka berdua tidak bertengkar dan tidak berakhir hubungan mereka, Sakura sudah pasti akan menanyakan siapa penelpon tersebut

Kembali ke Naruto..

"Astaga malah ditutup!" gerutu Naruto melihat layar ponselnya sudah terputus sambungan dari Sasuke. "Iiss, benar-benar orang sialan ini" gerutu Naruto sebal. Dia mencoba menelpon kembali

Kembali ke Sasuke

Ponsel bergetar lagi disaat Sasuke membaca isi map dari Sakura. Mereka berdua melihat nama **Si Pengutang Dobe** terpancar di layar ponsel. Sasuke mematikan panggilan Naruto seenak jidat. Sementara Sakura sakit melihat nama itu meskipun dia sendiri tidak tau siapa

Kembali ke Naruto

"Astaga, Dasar Teme. Benar-benar!" gerutu kesal Naruto kembali menelpon

Kembali ke Sasuke

Berdering lagi ponsel Sasuke. Sasuke kesal, dia memutuskan untuk mematikan ponselnya supaya bisa membaca isi map Sakura dengan penuh konsentrasi

Kembali ke Naruto

"Iss brengsek sialan" gerutu Naruto semakin sebal, dia mencoba menelpon lagi.

 _"Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif. Mohon—"_

"Astagaaaa...kucekik juga lama-lama ini orang!" gerutu Naruto memuncak rasa sebalnya sambil melihat nama Penyita KTP Teme di layar ponselnya.

Kembali ke Sasuke

Bunyi gesekan kertas dengan ujung pulpen terdengar saat Sasuke menandatangi sebuah kontrak yang diberikan oleh Sakura. Kemudian kontrak itu dikembalikan oleh Sakura. Sakura sendiri setelah menerima kontrak itu membungkuk badan hormat sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Di dala hatinya Sakura semakin terluka. Tidak menyangka Sasuke tidak melihatnya sedikitpun, tidak berbicara padanya sebentar saja, sekarang Sakura sudah diperlakukan oleh Sasuke sama seperti Sasuke memperlakukan kepada orang yang tidak dekat dengannya. Orang lain. Gagang pintu sudah dalam genggaman, tapi tangannya terasa berat untuk menarik pintu. Kepala Sakura menoleh ke belakang, sekarang orang yang dia lihat saat ini sudah hilang dalam daftar kebahagiaan hidupnya.

Setelah Saskura pergi, Sasuke menghidupkan kembali ponselnya. 20 pesan dari Naruto

 **Brengsek kenapa kau suka melihatku sengsara?! Sakura ada di sini, seharusnya kau tidak usah menyuruhku!**

 **Cepat balas pesanku penyita KTP Teme!**

 **Hey!**

 **Hey!**

 **Hey!**

 **Hey cepat balas!**

 **Hey kau masih hidupkan?!**

 **HEY!**

 **HEY!**

 **HEY!**

 **HEY!**

 **HEY!**

 **HEY!**

 **HEY!**

 **HEY!**

 **HEY!**

 **HEY!**

 **HEY!**

 **HEY!**

 **HEY!**

Kemudian ponsel Sasuke bordering dari panggilan Narruto. "Tunggu di situ. Aku segera keluar" kata Sasuke. Dia sangat malas mendengar omelannya Naruto jadi langsung main tutup tanpa jeda. Tapi sebelum keluar, Sasuke menelpon Neiji. "Neiji ajak Sakura makan siang, aku tidak bisa makan siang dengannya" kata Sasuke. Dia diam mendengarkan Neiji berbicara. "Aku tidak mau dan tidak akan makan siang bersama Sakura. Jangan banyak bertanya, aku buru-buru. Segera hubungi aku saat kau dan Sakura sudah tiba di tempat makan siang" kata Sasuke. Dia diam mendengarkan Neiji berbicara."Terikamasih" kata Sasuke. Dia diam mendengarkan Neiji berbicara. Kemudian komunikasi terputus. Baru satu menit, Naruto menelpon kembali. Dia mengomel-ngomel. "Cerewet. Tunggu di situ, kau tidak akan mati terbunuh" kata Sasuke. Dia diam mendengarkan Naruto berbicara. "Aku segera ke sana. Jadi. Jangan cerwet dan. SABAR" kata Sasuke penuh penekanan. Dia tidak mau lagi mendengar omelan Naruto yang membuat telinganya sakit, jadi dia kembali main tutup ponsel dilanjut mematikan ponselnya

Sekitar setengah jam dia mendengar konfirmasi dari Neiji bahwa Sakura telah bersamanya dan tiba di tempat makan siang. Sasuke segera bangkit dari duduk untuk menemui Naruto. Dia melihat Naruto bersender di tembok, kedua tangannya memegang tali paper bag di depan, kepalanya tertunduk melihat kedua ujung kakinya gerak-gerakan atas dan bawah. "Ayo" kata Sasuke kembali main tarik tangan Naruto

"Hey kau mau bawa aku kemana? Astaga kenapa kau suka sekali main tarik aku?! Aku bukan sapi!" protes Naruto kesal

"Diam atau Sakura akan mendengar toakmu itu" kata Sasuke

Naruo kicep mendengar kata Sakura.

Dia dibawa oleh Sasuke ke tempat yang jarang dilalui oleh orang. Di tempat ini dia menaiki lift. Suasana canggung dan aneh dirasakan mereka berdua. Lift yang lumayan luas hanya diisi oleh mereka berdua saja. Naruto geser-geser diam-diam ke samping menjauh dari Sasuke karena suasana ini. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat grogi dan bisikan-bisikan setan yang mulai mempengaruhi imajinasi liar tentang Naruto berdatangan sedikit demi sedikit. Mereka berdua sama-sama bersyukur pada lift karena pintu sudah terbuka saat tiba di tempat tujuan.

Hanya berjalan sedikit, belok kanan langsung bertemu dengan sebuah pintu yang terdesain dibelah dua. Sasuke menarik salah satu pintunya dan menutup pintu tersebut setelah Naruto masuk saat Sasuke masuk duluan. "Waaaah, luasnyaaaa" kata Naruto kagum melihat ruangan yang luas. Luas sekali, hanya ada empat buah meja, lampu, dua buah kamera dan satu buah TV flat berlayar lumayan lebar. "Ruangan ini apa?" Tanya Naruto

"Ruangan casting. Inilah tempat dimana pendaftaran untuk menjadi artis" kata Sasuke sambil mengambil bangku dan mensettingnya depan-depanan. Naruto ber-oh kecil sambil melihat ke sekeliling. "Hey duduklah" kata Sasuke bergidik pada bangku yang didepannya.

Menu makan siang hari ini adalah bento. Sasuke terdiam membuka kotak makan siangnya. Susunan bentonya Naruto sama persis dengan susunan bento ibunya. Terutama tobat yang dibentuk seperti bunga. "Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto kebingungan melihat Sasuke terdiam seperti sedih

"Kenapa...bento..?" Tanya Sasuke, pandangannya masih melihat bento

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka bento? Kau tidak bilang padaku makan siang apa yang ingin kau makan, jadi aku membuatmu bento" kata Naruto dengan polosnya dia berbicara.

Tangan Sasuke bergetar saat mau mengambil tomat yang dibuat bentuk bunga. Mengunyah tomat ini, dia kembali teringat hari sebelum ibunya pergi meninggalkannya bersama ayahnya. Lalu Sasuke mencicpi yang lainnya, rasanya...sama persis dengan buatan ibunya...Sasuke ingin menangis sekarang. Kenangan bersama ibunya kembali terputar sekaligus kecelakaan yang menimpa ibu dan ayahnya.

"Setiap makan siang, buatkan aku bento" kata Sasuke, dia kembali memasukan makanan ke dalam mulutnya tanpa melihat naruto

" _ha'I_ " kata Naruto

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Makan kotak makan siang itu" kata Sasuke menggidik ke arah kotak makan siang yang belum dibuka

"Kenapa kau harus membukanya? Kan kau yang memesan" kata Naruto heran

"Itu untukmu. Aku tidak suka makan siang sendirian" kata Sasuke

"Cih. Adik dan kakak sama saja. Baik baik aku makan" kata Naruto menggerutu sambil menarik kotak makan siang supaya berada dekatnya

"Apa maksud perkataanmu?" Tanya Sasuke heran

"Itachi pernah bilang dia mau sarapan dua porsi, tapi ternyata untukku" kata Naruto sambil membuka kotak makan siang

"Kapan?" kata Sasuke panas

"Beberapa hari yang lalu kurasa. Selamat makaaan" kata Naruto mulai memakan makanannya

"Kau kehilangan satu permintaan" kata Sasuke kembali memakan makananya

"Apa?! Hey memangnya aku salah apa lagi?!" kata Naruto protes saat mulutnya sudah dipenuhi makanan, jadi dia berbicara tidak semestinya

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, hanya aku yang boleh kau patuhi. Aku yang membawamu dan aku yang bertanggung jawab padamu. Kau juga harus mengikuti apapun yang kukatakan. JAngan dekati kakakku lagi" kata Sasuke

"Hey, aku bukan pacarmu. Lagipula Itachi adalah sahabatku, astaga. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan" kata Naruto menggerutu sebal sekaligus melihat Sasuke sebal. Dia tidak sadar pandangan Sasuke terluka mendengar Naruto berkata seperti itu. Perasaan Sasuke yang terluka disimpan saja dan berusaha untuk diabaikan. Karena Naruto benar

Mereka terdiam sebentar sibuk dengan memakan makanan mereka. Sasuke selalu memandang Naruto makan. Wajahnya manis. Sikapnya menyebalkan tapi baik, temperamen tapi lembut, terlihat ceria dan kuat tapi sebenarnya rapuh dan terluka, selalu menggerutu tapi pemaaf. Berada di dekatnya saja sudah membuat Sasuke nyaman dan hangat. Apalagi saat dia khawatir terhadap Sasuke, itu seperti sosok ibunya kembali hidup.

" _Sugee!"_ kata Naruto berteriak tiba-tiba sambil melihat jam tangan Sasuke yang sedikit terbuka dari jasnya yang menutupi. "Hey, bukankah itu jam tangan yang paling terkenal di jama 1990-an kan? Waaah, aku tidak menyangka kau masih mempunyai barang jama dulu ini" kata Naruto terkagum-kagum melihat jam tangan Sasuke

"Kau suka?" Tanya Sasuke

"Tentu saja! Dulu kakekku janji mau memberikan jam tangan itu yang sepasang, tapi dia keburu meninggal jadi aku tidak mempunyainya" kata Naruto terlihat sedih melihat jam tangan yang dipakkai Sasuke. "Aku tidak sadar dan kau suka memakai barang jaman dulu ya?" Tanya Naruto

"Tidak juga. Hanya sedang mood dan baru hari ini" kata Sasuke

"Aah...begitu" kata Naruto kembali melihat jam tangannya Sasuke

"Kau mau memakainya?" Tanya Sasuke

"Boleh?!" kata Naruto senang. Sasuke mencopot tangannya dan memakaikannya ke pergelangan tangan Naruto. "Waaaaah! Keren sekali...kakekku juga pasti akan keren sekali..." kata Naruto bahagia haru. Melihat Naruto yang seperti ini, Sasuke merasa dia semakin lucu dan imut. Wajahnya cerah, tapi akan lebih cerah jika hatinya sama dengan wajahnya.

"Kau tidak cocok. Kau wanita" kata Sasuke mengkritik

"Selalu saja" kata Naruto menggerutu. "Setiap kali aku memakai barang pria pasti banyak yang protes, benar-benar menyebalkan. Wanita dan pria kan sama saja, yang penting bisa bergaya. Cih, semuanya menyebalkan" kata Naruto semakin menggerutu dan cemebrut. Sasuke diam saja, dia tidak mempunyai kalimat untuk membalas ucapan Naruto karena menurutnya tidak ada respon untuk kalimat Naruto kali ini. Dia sudah tau bahwa Naruto adalah wanita tomboy.

"Apa hal yang kau suka?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba

"Banyak hal" kata Naruto, "Tapi...terkadang tidak semua hal itu aku menyukainya, maksudku, kau tau kan tidak ada sosok ayah bagi Kitsune...yaaaa, setiap kali kita melakukan sesuatu, pergi ke suatu tempat, kita berdua selalu bertemu dengan banyak keluarga bahagia, jadi...aku merasa tidak nyaman untuk Kitsune" kata Naruto nadanya terdengar sedih tapi dia berusaha untuk tidak terdengar sedih

"Kenapa kau tidak memulai?" Tanya Sasuke pensaran

"Karena aku egois. Aku tau seharusnya aku tidak boleh egois untuk kebahagiaan Kitsune, tapi aku tidak bisa. Keegoisanku ini sulit sekali aku lawan, aku juga bingung, bagaimana bisa aku seperti ini?. Ada beberapa factor yang membuat rasa egoisku ini selalu menang. Aku ibu yang gagal, iya kan?" kata Naruto

"Kau tidak tau gagal atau berhasil sampai kau melihat Kitsune bisa mendapatkan cita-citanya atau tidak" kata Sasuke, "Dan yah, kau memang egois" kata Sasuke

"Hey. Kata-katamu sangat benar, tapi aku terluka mendengarnya, aneh ya" kata Naruto. Sasuke tersentak mendengar Naruto bilang dia terluka. Sasuke memanglah sosok orang yang jujur dan berkata sesuai kenyataan, dia juga tau banyak orang yang sakit hati karena kejujuran dan sifat blak-blakan Sasuke. Sumpah demi lobak, Sasuke tidak berniat bahkan tidak menyangka dia akan sakit hati. Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah dan menyesal setengah hidup mengatakan sebuah kejujuran pada hati yang sedang terluka

"Adududuuuuh..." kata Naruto mengeram sakit sambil memegangi perutnya

"Kenapa kau?" Tanya Sasuke mulai panik

"Hey...toilet..dimana?" Tanya Naruto kebelet

"Dari sini belok kanan, nanti ada tulisan toilet" kata Sasuke

"Oh, aku pergi ke toilet dulu kalau begitu, adududuuuuh..." Naruto sedikit membukuk karena kebelet sampai berjalan sangat terburu-buru.

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

Jam istirahat sudah selesai, Sasori kebingungan kemana Kitsune pergi. Dia memberikan pesan pada Kitsune dan menelpon Kitsune selalu tidak ada balasan dan tidak diangkat sampai tidak bisa dihubungi. Tidak ada satupun murid di sini yang tau dimana Kitsune. Mata Sasori tidak bisa berhenti melirik bangku Kitsune dan pintu.

Jawaban Sasori sebenarnya adalah di gudang. Kitsune menggamba di atas kertas dengan pencil warna. Dia mengambil fotonya Sasori dari profile jejaring social Sasori. Kepala Kitsune selalu berubah-ubah, kadang miring ke kanan, kadang miring ke kiri, kadang lurus, tergantung perasaannya ketika menggoreskan pensil dan pensil warna di atas kertas HVS. Tidak hanya melukis, dia juga memberikan arti dari nama Sasori menggunakan bahasa ingris. Tulisan yang dibuat pun dibentuk sedemikan rupa supaya tidak terkesan membosankan.

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

"Haaaaah...leganya..." kata Naruto menepuk-nepuk perutnya setelah keluar dari ruangan closet. Dia menaruh ponselnya di pinggir wastafel untuk mencuci tangan. Di dalam toilet tidak hanya ada Naruto, tapi ada wanita lain yang berpakaian serba hitam. Wanita ini perlahan mendekati Naruto dan tanpa ada celah ataupun suara, dia membuat Naruto menutup matanya karena terbius oleh sapu tangan yang membekai hidungnya. Kemudian Naruto dibawa pergi oleh wanita misterius itu

Sementara itu Sasuke menunggu Naruto sudah hampir satu jam. Jam makan siang sudah selesai, dia tidak bisa pergi begitu saja bukan hanya ruangan ini masih belum terbereskan dari kotak makan siang, jam tangannya masih dalam pergelangan tangan Naruto. Dia menelpon Naruto tapi tidak diangkat. Kening Sasuke berkerut. Sasuke kembali menelpon Naruto kedua kalinya masih tidak diangkat. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyusul Naruto karena telpon yang ketiga masih tidak diangkat oleh Naruto

 _Tok tok_

"Naruto, kau masih di dalam?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

Hening

 _Tok tok_

"Naruto!" kata Sasuke lagi sedikit menambah volume suaranya yang sudah keras

Hening

 _Tok tok_

"Naruto apa kau tidur?!" kata Sasuke lagi

Hening.

Tidak punya pilihan lain Sasuke masuk ke dalam. Dia merasakan toilet ini terlalu sepi untuk didatangi sosok Naruto. Kemudian saat kepalanya berkeliling dia menemukan ponsel Naruto di pinggir wastafel. Diambilah ponsel Naruto dengan perasaan tidak enaknya Sasuke. Buru-buru dia menelpon rumah, "Anko, apa Naruto sudah ada di rumah?" Tanya Sasuke mengenali Anko yang mengangkat telpon

" _Belum. Kenapa Tuan?"_ Tanya Anko di sana

" _Shit_!" Sasuke panik jadi main tutup telpon dan langsung melesat keluar sambil kembali menggunakan ponselnya untuk menelpon kakaknya kali ini. "Kak, cepat lacak dimana posisiku sekarang" kata Sasuke, karena jam tangannya terdapat alat lacak. "Jangan bertanya dulu, cepat lacak saja! Katakan secepatnya ini darurat!" kata Sasuke berteriak panik sekaligus kesal karena dia dilontarkan pertanyaan

Mobil melaju kencang di jalan. Tidak segan-segan melakukan belokan tajam dan selipan tajam mengikuti map di mobilnya sesuai dengan alamat yang kakaknya berikan. Sasuke panik. Benar-benar panik. Dia tidak mau kehilangan lagi saat dia remaja dulu. Tidak lagi kali ini. Dia memasang sebuah earphone Bluetooth di telinganya. "Halo kantor polisi, saya melaporkan ada penculikan. Tolong datanglah ke Jln Kusagakure blok 8 di rumah bernomor 13" kata Sasuke, "Tolong cepat, korban dalam terancam nyawanya!" kata Sasuke membuat polisi ikutan panik seperti Sasuke

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Selesaaaaai, chap depan semoga cepet soalnya lagi semangat nulis heheheheh:D**

Anak rajin beli tupai  
Nama Tupainya adalah Tini  
wahai para senpai  
Bagaimaan cerita ini?:D

Mau review senpai:D

See you next time senpai:D


	11. Chapter 10

**True Love chapter** **10** **(Sekuel If a Little bit Sooner)**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasufemNaru dengan orang ke tiganya Sai.**

 **Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Naruko, Sakura (33 tahun)**

 **Itachi (35 tahun)**

 **Kurama (34 tahun)**

 **Kitsune, Sasori (15 tahun)**

 **AkarisaRuru** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D, terjawab di chap ini senpai hehe

 **ayanara47** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D, terjawab di chap ini senpai hehe

 **scorpionaruka** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D, terjawab di chap ini senpai hehe

 **Kuma Akaryuu** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D, belibet senpai konfliknya hehehehe

 **Dewi15** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D,

 **Dwi341** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D, oh iyaaaa :")), maaf ya senpai typo hehe

 **SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D, hehe chap besok ada penjelasannya senpai :D

 **Jasmine DaisynoYuki** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D

 **Aiko Vallery** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D

 **Revhanaslowfujosh** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D

 **guestny guest** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D

 **Uzumaki kebo** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D

 **Guest Terimakasih** senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D, maaf ya senpai, saya buatnya belibet heheheh :D

 **shinsakura11** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D, orochimaru senpai hehe

Perkenalkan, saya integraleksponen. Ini cerita saya, silahkan membaca dan enjoy:D

Gelang perak beli di Kenya  
Belinya lewat di pedagang mahir  
Senpai makasih atas reviewnya  
Semoga tetap review sampai akhir

Selamat membaca senpai:D

* * *

 **Banyak Typo!**

 **WARNING: implisit Yaoi? Shonen-ai? ItachixKurama!**

 **Terdapat bahasa kasar tanpa sensor**

Rumah minimalis sederhana bercat abu-abu terdapat garasi dan tidak bertingkat, dijaga oleh dua penjaga berjas hitam. Pintu garasi tersebut terbuka, terlihat satu mobil terparkir di dalamnya. Rumah ini dihiasi oleh pagar yang kira-kira berjarak 20 langkah kaki dari teras depan, pohon-pohon hiasan setinggi dada dan dua patung kurcaci di pinggir teras depan. Kemudian datang mobil sedan hitam dengan lima orang penumpang. Salah satu penumpang tersebut adalah Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Dia dibawa ke dalam kamar. Kamar tersebut sudah ada penghuninya. Memiliki kulit pucat, dan rambut biru pucat yang panjang beserta poninya. Rambutnya belah tengah dalam pola zig zag dan diselipkan ke telinga. Orang yang memiliki ciri fisik seperti ini adalah Momoshiki Otsutsuki. Melihat Naruto diletakan di atas kasurnya dalam kondisi tidak sadar, senyuman mesum menyeramkan mengembang di bibirnya. Kelima jemarinya dilambaikan pertanda orang suruhannya diminta untuk keluar dari ruangan.

Tali tambang tebal, kain penutup mata, ikat pinggang dengan tekstur bergerigi, es batu, dan beberapa botol wine serta beberapa pil telah dia siapkan di meja. Satu persatu pakaian Naruto dilepaskan olehnya, dia hanya menyisakan pakaian dalam Naruto yang masih menempel di tubuh Naruto. Kemudian tali tambang tebal digunakan untuk mengikat kedua tangan Naruto di puncak pegangan besi atas ranjang, kedua kaki Naruto tetap dibebaskan. Gilaran Momoshiki melepas pakaiannya, tapi hanya pakaian luar. Dia tetap mengenakan kaos oblong dan celana panjang. Tersenyum menyeramkan melihat Naruto, rambut Naruto diselipkan ke telinga sebelum jemarinya membelai lembut pipi Naruto.

Sekitar beberapa menit, bola mata biru mulai terlihat. Naruto sadar, matanya memincing silau terhadap cahaya lampu, keningnya berkerut-kerut karena pusing di kepalanya. Wajahnya berubah menegang saat mencoba menggerakan tangannya tidak bisa karena terikat, tubuhnya hanya memakai pakaian dalam, berada dalam kamar yang tidak dia kenal. Menoleh kemana-mana, sekeliing ruangan, ikat pinggang, es batu yang sebagian sudah meleleh di ember, pil-pil misterius, beberapa botol wine, "Ruangan apa ini?" gumam Naruto penasaran. Kemudian telinganya mendengar suara pintu terbuka, masuk sosok pria misterius.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Momoshiki memegang roko ditangannya

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan padaku brengsek!" kata Naruto marah. Momoshiki tersenyum sambil duduk di pinggir ranjang

"Kau tidak ingat aku? Aku pamanmu Naruto" kata Momoshiki

"Aku tidak mempunyai paman brengsek, cepat lepaskan tali ini!" kata Naruto semakin marah.

"Hey, kejam sekali kau. Mentang-mentang Fugaku membawamu kau melupakanku? Aku sangat sedih kau mau ikut bersamanya, padahal kau bilang kau senang tinggal bersamaku" kata Momoshiki

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, cepat lepaskan aku! Brengsek lepaskan aku kubilang!" kata Naruto menendang-nendang keras tubuh Momoshiki

"Iisss, beraninya kau menendangku" kata Momoshiki geram. Dia tidak mempedulikan Naruto berteriak melepaskankannya, kain penutup mata dia gunakan untuk menutup mata Naaruto.

"Apa yang kau mau lakukan?! Hey! Hey! Brengsek mati kau abis ini! Hey!" Naruto berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mencegah Momoshiki menutup matanya, menendang-menendang tubuh Momoshiki sekuat-kuatnya, tapi Momoshiki malah terus menerobos bagaikan tendangan Naruto tidak dirasa olehnya. Mata Naruto berhasil ditutup. Dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi tapi sesuatu yang menjijikan menyentuh bibirnya. Dia merasakan bibir Momoshiki melumat bibir Naruto membabi buta bagaikan orang kelaparan. Naruto merasa dirinya jijik, sampah, menggelikan. Bukan hanya ciuman menjijikan ini saja, dia merasakan tubuhnya digrepe oleh tangan Momoshiki. Terutama dibagian dadanya, diremas kuat-kuat dan dimainkan secara gemas. Naruto tidak sudi tubuhnya disentuh orang asing. Naruto tidak mau orang asing ini bertindak lebih jauh. Jadi Naruto menggigit keras-keras bibir orang asing ini.

" _F*ck!"_ kata orang asing ini. Sumpah serapah Momoshiki di telinga Naruto membuat hati Naruto bergembira karena Naruto telah menghentikan aksinya. "Kurang ajar kau anak sialan" kata orang asing ini terdengar geram.

 _BRAK_

Lalu Naruto mendengar suara beling pecah yang diadukan oleh kepalanya.

"Agh..!" kepalanya baru saja dihantam oleh beling, Naruto tidak tau beling apa itu tapi hantaman ini membuat kepala Naruto sakit luar biasa.

 _BUK_

"A!" Naruto merasakan lagi tubuhnya dicambuk oleh sesuatu yang kasar dan bergerigi. Naruto berteriak dicambuk, kepala yang sakit, tidak mampu untuk Naruto kuasai. Tidak mampu untuk Naruto tahan. Dia membutuhkan pertolongan, dia berdoa seseorang bisa menolongnya.

"Brengsek! Brengsek! Anak tidak tau diuntung!" kata Momoshiki mencambuk Naruto membabi buta dengan ikat pinggang tidak peduli Naruto berteriak kesakitan dan memintanya untuk berhenti

 _Nggiiiinggg_!

Naruto merasa sesuatu berbunyi di kepalanya yang sakit. Skait sekali, ini bahkan seribu kali lebih sakit daripada biasanya. Mata Naruto memang tertutup tapi tidak memungkinkan untuk pecahan memori yang hilang kembali padanya. Naruto mengingat sesuatu yang buram, rasa sakit ini, rasa cambukan dan siksaan ini dejavu bagi Naruto. "Hentikan! A! A! A!" Naruto semakin berteriak kesakitan tubuhnya dicambuk.

Ingatan Naruto kembali pada akhirnya...

* * *

 ** _Flashback saat Naruto berumur 8 tahun_**

 ** _Naruto kecil, dengan cerianya bermain bersama Momoshiki di halaman belakang rumah. Dia berlari-lari bermain pistol-pistolan air dengan Momoshiki. Suara canda tawa mereka berdua terdengar nyaring. Naruto kecil ini memakai baju kodok berwarna biru dongker dan kaosnya berwarna putih. Rambut blondenya dikucir dua menggemaskan. "Narutooooo" panggil seseorang di teras belakang rumah. Naruto kecil menoleh ke suara yang memanggil namanya_**

 ** _"Paman Orochimaru!" kata Naruto berlari senang melihat Orochimaru datang. Dia langsung memeluk Orochimaru dengan tawanya bersamaan dengan Orochimaru menggendongnya saat Naruto memeluknya. "Paman lama sekali, aku sudah menunggu paman" kata Naruto cemberut._**

 ** _Orochimaru tertawa kecil, "Maaf ya, paman sibuk" kata Orochimaru tersenyum khasnya. "Naruto, paman ingin mau memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang" kata Orochimaru menurunkan Naruto_**

 ** _"Siapa?" Tanya Naruto_**

 ** _"Kenalan paman. Ayo" kata Orochimaru menggandeng tangan Naruto yang mungil_**

 ** _"Hey aku jangan ditinggal!" kata Momoshiki menyusul Orochimaru yang membawa Naruto masuk ke dalam._**

 ** _Naruto diperkenalkan oleh sosok paman asing baginya yang duduk di sofa. Rambutnya hitam, sebelah matanya tertutupi oleh poni panjangnya, pakaiannya kaos abu-abu dengan dobelan jas coklat, celananya jeans hitam, memakai jam tangan, wajah dinginnya tersenyum ke arah Naruto supaya memberikan kesan kelembutan. "Naruto, perkenalkan, dia paman Madara" kata Orochimaru memperkenalkan Madara_**

 ** _"Halo" kata Naruto membungkuk hormat, "Aku Naruto Uzumaki" kata Naruto lagi memperkenalkan diri_**

 ** _"Halo Naruto, salam kenal" kata Madara tersenyum_**

 ** _Kemudian Orochimaru berdiri lalu berjongkok untuk menyetarakan tingginya dengan tinggi Naruto. "Naruto, mulai sekarang, kau ikut paman Madara ya" kata Orochimaru tersenyum memegang kedua pundak Naruto_**

 ** _"Kenapa? Paman mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto bingung_**

 ** _"Paman Madara tidak mempunyai teman, dia sendirian, maka dari itu kau temani dia ya. Jadi jadi anak yang baik, penurut dan jangan nakal" kata Orochimaru tersenyum. Naruto berpikir, dia melihat paman Madara yang masih tersenyum ke arahnya, lalu ke paman Orochimaru, lalu ke paman Momoshiki yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Paman Momoshiki memberikan anggukan kepala dengan senyuman tanda mengiyakan perintahnya Orochimaru._**

 ** _"Hm! AKu mau!" kata Naruto dengan ceria kepolosannya. Orochimaru tersenyum senang._**

 ** _Kemudian Naruto dibawa oleh Mandara ke rumahnya. Lambaian tangan perpisahan terus terjadi meskipun Naruto di dalam mobil. "Aah, aku kesepian sekarang" kata Momoshiki menggerutu sedih setelah melihat Naruto telah dibawa pergi oleh Madara. Mereka duduk santai di ruang tamu sambil meminum teh. "Kau belum memberitahuku kenapa kau memperlakukannya berbeda dan membiarkannya hidup" kata Momoshiki_**

 ** _Orochimaru meneguk tehnya, "Sebuah film yang berjudul The Misunderstandings, dimana pemeran utama dimainkan oleh Naruto lalu dengan berbagai kejadian dan kesalahan mereka, munculah konflik yang tidak terselesaikan sampai diantara mereka harus berada dalam penjara" kata Orochimaru bersenandung khasnya sambil tersenyum mengerikan_**

 ** _"Kata-katamu aku tidak paham apa maksudnya, tapi yah apapun itu mereka memang sesekali harus dicubit sedikit atas tindakan mereka yang memperlakukanmu seperti sampah" kata Momoshiki setuju dengan Orochimaru_**

 ** _"Yah, inilah yang disebut dengan membuat drama di kehidupan nyata yang mempunyai logo, balas dendam. Aku hanya menjadi sebuah penulis skrip" kata Orochimaru_**

 ** _"Dan aku adalah sutradaranya" kata Momoshiki mengejek Orochimaru. Orochimaru hanya tersenyum khasnya, membayangkan betapa menariknya kedua grup besar akan mengadakan perang sengit._**

 ** _Xxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _"Waaaah!" Naruto ber-wah kagum melihat rumah yang besar. Kedua telapak tangannya menempel di kaca jendela mobil. Rumah bergaya eropa dipadukan dengan gaya Amerika modern, catnya berwarna abu-abu, pintunya terbelah dua, untuk menginjak teras depan harus menaiki sekitar 5 anak tangga. Saat Naruto turun, dia semakin terpukau saat menginjak teras depan. "Rumah paman bagus sekali!" kata Naruto girang._**

 ** _"Terimakasih" kata Madara tersenyum lembut, "Ayo" kata Madara lagi menggandeng tangan mungil Naruto. Di dalam Naruto dibawa keliling terlebih dahulu. Dia tidak berhenti ber-wah kagum melihat perabotan, desain, dan keluasan rumah ini. RUmahnya Madara berbeda dengan rumahnya paman Momoshiki yang hanya berstyle minimalis. Kemudian Naruto diperkenalkan oleh Itachi yang sedang bermain piano di ruangan tengah. "Itahi, ini Naruto teman barumu dan Naruto ini Itachi, keponakanku" kata Madara memperkenalkan Itachi dan Naruto_**

 ** _"Halo, aku Naruto" kata Naruto membungkuk hormat_**

 ** _"Itachi" kata Itachi tersenyum, "salam kenal ya Naruto" kata Itachi lagi mengulurkan tangannya. Naruto membalas uluran tangan Itachi dengan ekspresinya yang bersinar. Itachi senang sekali mempunyai teman berwajah manis sekaligus cerah seperti ini._**

 ** _"Kalian berdua jangan bertengkar, dan Itachi jaga Naruto selama paman bekerja, kau mengerti?" kata Madara_**

 ** _"Iya paman" kata Itachi. Madara sama-sama memberikan tepukan kepala lembut di atas kepala Naruto dan Itachi sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka._**

 ** _"Apa kau bermain piano?" Tanya Naruto_**

 ** _"Hm. Kau mau melihat aku bermain?" Tanya Itachi_**

 ** _"Tentu!" kata Naruto bersemangat._**

 ** _Xxxxxx_**

 ** _Satu minggu sudah Naruto berada di kediaman Madara. Setiap hari dia selalu bermain dengan Itachi, menggambar bersama dengan Itachi, melihat Itachi bermain piano, membaca buku bersama Itachi dan bermain game bersama Itachi. Kedekatan mereka sama dekatnya terhadap Itachi dan adiknya._**

 ** _Di ruangan tengah, dimana terdapat piano, TV, tungku perapian, dan Kursi santai goyang, Itachi dan Naruto menggambar bersama tengkurap di karpet dimana Madara sedang membaca buku di kursi goyang. Naruto menggambar rubah berekor Sembilan sedangkan Itachi menggambar dirinya, Naruto dan adiknya dalam background pantai. "Itachi, aku lupa menanyakan dimana orangtuamu? Kok aku tidak melihatnya?" Tanya Naruto berhenti menggambar tapi tangannya masih memegang krayon_**

 ** _"Mereka ada di Swedia, aku hanya liburan di sini" kata Itachi_**

 ** _"Swedia itu dimana?" Tanya Naruto_**

 ** _"Itu di luar negri, aku tidak lahir di sini Naruto, aku lahir di luar negri tapi aku tetap berdarah Jepang asli" kata Itachi_**

 ** _"Waaah! Hebat! Jadi kau orang luar negri?!" kata Naruto kembali girang dengan wajah cerahnya_**

 ** _"Sedikit sepertinya" kata Itachi_**

 ** _"Aku juga mau keluar negri..." kata Naruto berharap, "Di sana seperti apa? Apa banyak makanan enak di sana?!" Tanya Naruto antusias_**

 ** _"Iya, banyak sekali, aku akan membelikanmu makanan khas dari sana suatu hari nanti dan aku juga mungkin akan membawa adikku nanti untuk bertemu denganmu" kata Itachi_**

 ** _"Aku sangat setuju! Pasti adikmu sangat tampan seperti dirimu, iya kan?!" kata Naruto bersemangat. Itachi hanya tersenyum. Madara juga tersenyum melihat keakraban mereka berdua. Madara tidak tau jika Naruto adalah anak yang hilang karena Madara tidak mengenal keluarga dari Namikaze. Madara juga tidak tau bahwa dirinya sedang dijebak oleh Orochimaru agar dia menjadi kambing hitam untuk disalahkan._**

 ** _Itachi sendiri mau bertanya tentang kedua orang tua Naruto tapi dia ingat bahwa pamannya bilang jangan menanyakan hal pribadi terhadap Naruto. Pamannya bilang bahwa Naruto akan tinggal bersamanya untuk menemaninya di rumah ini. Itachi yang masih kecil berpikir bahwa Naruto sedang didopsi oleh pamannya dari panti asuhan. Dia tidak tau bahwa pamannya membeli Naruto dari pasar gelap jual beli anak manusia_**

 ** _"Baiklah anak-anak, waktunya tidur" kata Madara sambil menutup buku yang dia baca_**

 ** _"Iyaaaa!" kompak mereka berdua._**

 ** _Suatu hari, Madara sedang stress berat karena perusahaan Uchiha sedang dalam terpuruk. Dia tidak menyangka perusahaan yang bernama Namikaze mampu membuat perusahaan Uchiha terpuruk seperti ini. Madara tiap pulang selalu larut malam sampai mabuk karena terlalu stress. Naruto yang melihat Madara khwatir dan ingin sekali menghibur. Dia melihat Madara di meja makan sambil terus minum dan minum. Dia hanya mengintip dibalik tembok memperhatikan Madara bersama Itachi. "Hey, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Paman terlihat sangat stress seperti itu.." bisik Naruto khawatir_**

 ** _"Aku pikir lebih baik kita biarkan dia sendirian" bisik Itachi, Naruto semakin khawatir terhadap Madara. Kekhawatiran Naruto berlanjut sampai Naruto tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Dia sudah miring kanan, miring kiri, tengkuran dan terlentang, tidak ada satupun posisi yang membuat dia tenang. Naruto bangun sambil mendorong selimutnya, jam bekernya sudah menunjukan angka 1 malam._**

 ** _Naruto berjalan sendirian. Dia berjalan menuju kamar Madara, tapi sayangnya saat masuk ke dalam kamar, sosok Madara tidak ditemukan. Naruto semakin khwatir. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain berjalan mengelilingi rumah luas ini sendirian. Setiap ruangan dia buka dan dia masuki, selalu berharap menemukan pamannya._**

 ** _BUK!_**

 ** _"A!"_**

 ** _BUK! BUK! BUK!_**

 ** _"A! A! A!"_**

 ** _Naruto membeku mendengar suara orang kesakitan bersamaan dengan suara cambukan._**

 ** _BUK!_**

 ** _"A! Hen-Hentikan..A!"_**

 ** _Suara itu terdengar menyakitkan dan menakutkan bagi Naruto. Dia ingin tau suara siapa itu di malam-malam begini. Kaki berlari berbalik untuk meminta bantuan karena terlalu takut untuk maju sendiri. "Itachi! Itachi!" kata Naruto memilih membangunkan Itachi di kamarnya sambil digoyang-goyangkan tubuh Itachi._**

 ** _"Oh, Naruto?" kata Itachi suaranya serak karena kantuk di matanya_**

 ** _"Itachi, ada suara aneh! Itu menakutkan! Ayo kita cek Itachi ayo!" kata Naruto menarik-narik tangan Itachi_**

 ** _"Suara apa?" Tanya Itachi yang duduk kemudian_**

 ** _"Suara aneh! DIa seperti berteriak kesakitan gitu, ayo kita cek ayo cepat Itachi!" kata Naruto. Tarikan Naruto di tangan Itachi berhasil membuat Itachi turun dari kasur untuk mengikuti Naruto ke sumber suara itu. Dan apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar. DIa mendengar suara wanita kesakitan bersamaan dengan suara cambukan. "Dengarkan! Ada suara aneh! Ayo cepat Itachi cepat!" bisik Naruto menarik tangan Itachi lagi. Jantung mereka berdua berdegup kencang di depan pintu besi._**

 ** _"A! Ampun Tuan...A! A!"_**

 ** _Suara itu semakin nyaring dan nyaring, Itachi dan Naruto saling menganggukan kepala, setuju untuk membuka pintu sama-sama._**

 ** _1..._**

 ** _2.._**

 ** _3..._**

 ** _"Apa yang terjadi?!" kompak mereka berdua menjeblak pintu besi itu. Kedua mata mereka berdua melebar melihat pemandangan yang tidak mereka percayai. Paman mereka, Madara Uchiha tengah menyiksa salah satu pembantu di rumah ini?. "Pa-Paman?" Tanya Itachi tergagap. Wajah mereka berdua pucat pasi dan tidak bisa bergerak satu inchipun. Bahkan kaki Naruto merasa lemas, tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk mempertahankan dirinya berdiri._**

 ** _Madara sendiri melihat Itachi dan Naruto dengan geram karena ketahuan. Kemudian dia melihat pembantu yang sedang disiksa, melempar cambuk sembarang sambil membuang lirikan sinis sebelum pergi melewati Itachi dan Naruto yang membeku di ambang pintu. Mereka berdua masih membeku melihat pembantu di rumah ini biru-biru dan menangis di ruangan yang gelap seperti penjara_**

 ** _Keesokan harinya, mereka berdua sarapan dengan Madara menjadi canggung dan ketakutan. Madara terlihat biasa-biasa saja seperti tidak ada yang terjadi, sama halnya dengan pembantu yang disiksa tadi malam olehnya. Naruto mengunyah makanan bagaikan mengunyahh sebuah batu, tiba-tiba dia merasakan ketakutan setiap kali melihat wajah Madara karena teringat kejadian tadi malam. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani bertanya karena mereka berdua terlalu syok melihat Madara tadi malam. "Maaf atas kejadian tadi malam. Jangan membahas dan lupakan apa yang kalian lihat. Mengerti?" Tanya Madara akhirnya membuka mulut_**

 ** _"Iya.." kata Itachi dan Naruto kompak menurut_**

 ** _"Paman sudah selesai" kata Madara menyudahi sarapannya, "Jika kalian perlu sesuatu ataupun terjadi sesuatu, paman ada di ruang kerja" kata Madara sambil mendorong kursi untuk berdiri_**

 ** _"Yaa..." kata Itachi dan Naruto kompak menurut lagi. Baik Itachi maupun Naruto, terus bersitegang sampai Madara meninggalkan ruang makan, barulah mereka sedikit rileks. Tidak ada yang berkomentar juga, mereka berdua seakan telah masuk ke dalam sesuatu yang membuat mereka diam seribu bahasa._**

 ** _Setelah sarapan, mereka berdua membaca bersama di kamar Itachi. Mereka berdua sama-sama tengkurap menghadap arah yang sama. Sekuat apapun Naruto untuk mengabaikan kejadian tadi malam, dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Naruto sangat penasaran kenapa pamannya melakukan hal kekerasan seperti itu. Naruto terus berpikir sambil melihat bukunya, apa mungkin pamannya sedang dalam badmood? Tapi kenapa harus melakukan hal kekeasan?_**

 ** _Naruto yang memutar otaknya, berbeda dengan Itachi. Kedua orangtuanya berkata pada Itachi apapun yang akan dia lihat terhadap sikap pamannya yang tidak dia duga, jangan berani-beraninya melihat pamannya bagaikan seorang monster, melakukan kesalahan yang fatal, ataupun memberontak perkataan pamannya. Itachi diberitahu oleh ayahnya bahwa Madara mempunyai sifat mengerikan. Dia tidak segan-segan menyiksa seseorang ataupun membunuh seseorang yang melakukan kesalahan di saat hatinya sedang buruk. Jadi sikap tenangnya Itachi, bukan berarti Itachi tidak penasaran seperti Naruto. Dia hanya ingin dirinya selamat karena dalam kata lain, pamannya sedikit mengalami kelainan mental dalam hal pengendalian emosi._**

 ** _"Itachi aku pergi sebentar" kata Naruto buru-buru berdiri_**

 ** _"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Itachi_**

 ** _"Sebentar, aku akan kembali kok!" kata Naruto berlari meninggalkan Itachi. Itachi sendiri terheran melihat Naruto buru-buru seperti itu._**

 ** _Sikap buru-buru Naruto mengandung arti Naruto akan melakukan sesuatu. DIa berpikir bahwa mungkin kejadian yang Naruto lihat tadi malam, pasti mempunyai alasan. Dilihat dari wajah pamannya, Naruto yakin pasti pamannya sedang dalam kondisi yang badmood. Jadi Naruto membuatkan sebuah teh hangat dan sepiring kecil cookies untuk Madara. Tangan kecilnya berhati-hati membawa nampan sambil menaiki tangga._**

 ** _TOK TOK_**

 ** _Masuk_**

 ** _Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar Madara dan menuju ruang kerja setelah mengetuk pintu. Naruto melihat Madara sedang sibuk dan wajanya kusut tidak karuan. Banyak kertas-kertas berserakan di mejanya. Naruto tidak mengerti, tapi yang pasti pamannya ini memang sedang dalam masalah dan badmood. "Ummm paman" panggil Naruto. "Ini..ada kue dan teh hangat untuk paman. Umm...paman terlihat sedang badmood dan pusing, Naruto memberikan ini supaya paman merasa lebih baik.." kata Naruto takut-takut. Madara tersenyum bahkan sampai sedikit tertawa kecil melihat kepolosan dan ketulusan Naruto_**

 ** _"Terimakasih Naruto" kata Madara tersneyum," kau bisa menaruhnya di meja" sambung Madara_**

 ** _Naruto senang melihat Madara tersenyum kembali. Teh dan piring berisi cookies itu diletakan di meja panjang kaca. "Uhmmm...paman, kalau paman sedang badmood, aku mau menghibur paman. Paman tinggal bilang saja, yah..meskipun aku tidak mengerti masalah paman, setidaknya aku membantu paman untuk tersenyum.." kata Naruto. Ucapan polos dan tulusnya Naruto membuat Madara tidak tahan lagi. Dia berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto, menyetarakan tingginya dengan berjongkok_**

 ** _"Terimakasih ya" kata Madara memegang atas kepala Naruto kemudian membelainya dengan lembut_**

 ** _"Hehehehe, aku senang sekali bisa melihat paman tersenyum" kata Naruto bercengir khasnya_**

 ** _Madara terus tersenyum senang, "Sekarang paman sibuk, tinggalkan paman sendiri ya Naruto" kata Madara memegang kedua pundak Naruto_**

 ** _"Hm!" kata Naruto. Dia memberikan ciuman di pipi sebelum pergi meninggalkan pamannya. Madara merasa tenang dan nyaman, beruntung sekali dia membeli Naruto di tempat Orochimaru. Tidak salah Orochimaru berkata anak ini patut diperlakukan baik dan istimewa, jangan disiksa, karena anak ini memang merupakan anak yang sangat istimewa, baik wajahnya dan sifatnya. Dan akhirnya setelah sekian lama menjomblo dan tidak memiliki anak, dia mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa menemaninya dan membuatnya tersenyum meskipun hanya seorang anak kecil._**

 ** _"Kau kenapa Naruto? Senang sekali sepertinya" Tanya Itachi heran melihat Naruto kembali sambil bersenandung_**

 ** _"Hehe, aku berhasil menghibur paman" kata Naruto dengan senag_**

 ** _"Ha?"_**

 ** _"Paman selama ini sedang dalam masalah dan dia sedang badmood. Sepertinya karena badmood dan kesal, jadi paman melakukan kesalahan. Dulu paman Momoshiki bilang bahwa orang yang sedang badmood dan kesal bisa melakukan sesuatu yang kejam, diluar akan sehal kita. Jadi mulai saat ini aku akan berjuang untuk membuat paman terus tersenyum" kata Naruto ceria_**

 ** _Itachi merasa aneh, sekaligus bingung terhadap Naruto. Itachi berpendapat bahwa hal yang dilakukan pamannya hanyalah sebuah kesalahan, dia tidak berpikir ada yang aneh ataupun merasa curiga. Tapi Itachi juga tidak bisa mengatakan pada Naruto bahwa pamannya sedikit menderita kelainan emosi karena ini adalah privasi._**

 ** _Kemudian hari-hari selanjutnya..._**

 ** _Pandangan Madara terhadap Naruto awalnya saja baik-baik saja, sampai suatu hari ketika Naruto melakukan sebuah kesalahan, tidak sengaja menyenggol papan nama kacanya Madara sampai pecah, disitulah mimpi buruk Naruto di mulai._**

 ** _Naruto bergetar ketakutan atas pandangan Madara yang melihat murka. Dia baru saja menyerahkan teh hangat yang diletakan di meja kerjanya Madara atas permintaan Madara, tapi tangannya tidak sengaja menyenggol papan nama. "Pa-Paman...maafkan aku...maafkan aku,,,!" kata Naruto ketakutan dan merasa bersalah. Dia lalu berjongkok untuk mengambil pecahan kaca papan nama Madara._**

 ** _"Naruto, kau tau, aku ini adalah tipe orang yang begitu sulit memaafkan kesalahan" kata Madara mendekati Naruto_**

 ** _"Maaf Paman..maafkan aku...aku tidak sengaja..paman aku minta maaf...maafkan aku..." kata Naruto merasa bersalah, kedua telapak tangannya menyatu dan digesek-gesekan_**

 ** _"Kau harus dihukum" kata Madara._**

 ** _"Pa-Paman!" kata Naruto tangannya ditarik secara kasar oleh Madara. Dia diseret dan dilemar di sebuah ruangan gelap seperti penjara. Dia tau ruangan apa ini. Ini adalah ruangan yang dipakai pamannya saat malam itu. Malam dimana pamannya menyiksa seorang pembantu dan pembantu itu sudah mengundurkan diri kemarin. Naruto melihat Madara mengunci pintu dan mengambil tambang yang terletak di lantai. "Pa-Paman.." Naruto mundur-mundur ketakutan, wajah Madara sangat menyeramkan._**

 ** _BUK!_**

 ** _"A!" Naruto kemudian dicambuk kakinya oleh Madara sampai dia terjatuh di atas lantai_**

 ** _BUK!_**

 ** _"A! Paman..A!" Naruto kembali dicambuk sampai di bagian tubuhnya. Madara semakin cepat dan kencang mencambuk Nauto._**

 ** _BUK!_**

 ** _"A!"_**

 ** _BUK!_**

 ** _"A!"_**

 ** _BUK!_**

 ** _"A! Paman...ampuni aku..." kata Naruto tapi permohonannya tidak dikabuli oleh Madara. Dia terus mencambuk Naruto meskpun kulit Naruto sudah memar dan terluka. Dengan teganya, wajah dingin itu mengabaikan wajah Naruto sudah menangis minta ampun dan diberhentikan cambukan ini. Setelah puas, Madara melempar cambuk sembarang tempat. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, dia meninggalkan Naruto kesakitan di ruangan gelap. "P-Paman.." kata Naruto lemah memanggil Madara. "Paman..paman..." kata Naruto dia tidak mau ditinggal di tempat yang gelap. Dia tidak mampu berdiri, kakinya terlalu sakit untuk digerakan, tapi dia memaksakan diri. Jalannya tertatih-tatih, menggedor-gedor pintu kemudian, "Paman...paman tolong buka pintunya...hiks.." kata Naruto menangis. "Paman aku bersalah...aku mohon maaf...tolong buka pintunya paman..." kata Naruto. Dia menggedor-gedor pintu dengan lemah, "Paman...paman kuhomon buka pintunya...paman..." kata Naruto. Dia tidak kuat lagi berdiri, akhirnya terjatuh duduk miring kembali ke lantai dan menangis kesakitan. "Paman...buka pintunya...hiks...aku minta maaf...hiks..."_**

 ** _Sementara itu Itachi mencari-cari Naruto, dia tidak ada dikamarnya dan tidak terdengar suaranya. "Paman?" Tanya Itachi memilih untuk bertanya pada pamannya di ruang kerja_**

 ** _"Kenapa?" Tanya Madara_**

 ** _"Apa paman tau Naruto? Dia tidak ada di kamarnya" Tanya Itachi_**

 ** _"Oh, dia main ke rumah temannya. Menginap" kata Madara_**

 ** _"Begitu? Dia kok tidak bilang padaku ya?" Tanya Itachi heran_**

 ** _"Itachi, paman sibuk" kata Madara_**

 ** _"Ah, maaf paman. Selamat bekerja" kata Itachi membungkuk hormat sebelum meninggalkan pamannya_**

 ** _xxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Keesokan harinya, Naruto membuka matanya karena dibangunkan oleh seseorang. Dia melihat pamannya berjongkok di depan wajahnya. Segera dia bangun dan wajahnya kembali sedih ingin menangis. "Maafkan paman" kata Madara mengelus rambut belakang Naruto, "Paman tidak bermaksud untuk memukulmu, jangan membuat kesalahan lagi dan jangan katakan apapun pada Itachi, kau mengerti?" Tanya Madara selembut mungkin disertai dengan senyuman. Naruto tidak tau mengapa, hatinya merasakan sesuatu akan menjadi semakin buruk ke dapan. Tapi kepalanya tetap mengangguk setuju, "Anak pintar" puji Madara, "Sekarang ayo obati lukamu" tambah Madara sambil menggendong Naruto di belakang punggungnya_**

 ** _Kaki Naruto telah diperban oleh pamannya di kamar Naruto. "Jika Itachi menanyakan sesuatu, bilang saja kau habis main ya dan pakailah celana panjang. Jadi tidak ada yang tau lukamu" kata Madara. Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, wajah dan hatinya terlihat takut oleh Madara. Madara tersenyum lagi sebelum meninggalkan Naruto_**

 ** _Hari semakin hari, keadaan Naruto semakin memburuk. Naruto masih tergolong anak-anak, jadi tidak mungkin dia tidak akan melakukan kesalahan supaya tidak dipukuli. Naruto terus menanggung rasa sakit dan berpura-pura baik dan sehat didepan Itachi karena Madara melarang keras untuk memberitahu Itachi. Setiap malam Naruto menangis karena tubuhnya yang sakit. Naruto juga semakin lama diperlakukan sebagai budak oleh Madara. Dia juga tidak boleh menelpon siapapun oleh Madara. Dirinya terancam akan semakin memburuk jika Naruto menelpon seseorang._**

 ** _Hal yang disembunyikan Madara tidak selamanya tidak diketahui oleh Itachi_**

 ** _Itachi berjalan ke dapur untuk mencari minum. Semenjak pembantu di rumah ini kabur semua akibat ulahnya Madara, Naruto terkadang memasak untuk mereka. Tentunya Itachi dan Madara membantu Naruto. Rumah seluas ini hanya dipanggilkan tukang service bersih-bersih. Terkadang juga untuk makan mereka pergi keluar ataupun memesan makanan. Kesunyian rumah ini membuat telinga Itachi tajam dalam suara sekecil apapun. Dia mendengar sesuatu di rumah ini. Kening Itachi berkerut, suara apa itu._**

 ** _Rasa penasaran Itachi menuntut Itachi untuk mengikuti arah suara itu berasal. Jantungnya berdetak kencang dan matanya melebar karena dia mendengar suara cambukan bersamaan suara Naruto yang kesakitan._**

 ** _"Ampuni aku paman..aku bersalah...aku minta maaf...ampuni aku...ampuni aku...A! A! A!"_**

 ** _Itachi segera berlari membuka pintu, apa yang dia lihat sama persis dengan dugaannya. "Naruto!" kata Itachi langsung menghampiri Naruto yang meringkuk di lantai, tubuhnya dicambuki oleh Madara tanpa ada belas kasihan. "Paman kenapa memukulinya?! APa salah Naruto?!" Tanya Itachi panik sambil memegangi tubuh Naruto_**

 ** _Madara memberikan tatapan geram terhadap Itachi. Dia sudah muak untuk diketahui dan ditutupi lagi. Naruto terus berbuat kesalahan demi kesalahan yang membuat mood Madara semakin memburuk. "Keluar Itachi" kata Madara dengan tajamnya_**

 ** _"Tidak, paman kenapa?! Kenapa paman memukulinya?! Apa salah Naruto paman?!" Tanya Itachi. Madara tidak tahan lagi, dia menarik Itachi dan menyeretnya untuk keluar dari ruangan. "Paman tunggu paman, paman tunggu!" kata Itachi diseret Madar. "Paman paman, paman!"_**

 ** _Pintu tertutup_**

 ** _DORDORDOR!_**

 ** _"Paman buka pintunya paman!" kata Itachi menggedor pintu, lalu dia menarik-narik gagang pintu ke bawah, "Paman! Paman buka pintunya paman! Jangan sakiti Naruto paman! Paman!" Itachi berteriak, terus menggefor [intu dan menarik-narik gagang pintu ke bawah, "Paman! Paman!" kata Itachi. Dia sangat panik bercampur khawatir Naruto ada di dalam dibawah penyiksaan Madara_**

 ** _"Paman aku bersalah...maafkan aku...A! Maafkan aku...hiks...pamaaan...hiks...maafkan aku...A!"_**

 ** _Suara Naruto terdengar menangis histeris kesakitan. "PAman hentikan! Paman! Paman!" Itachi terus menggedor pintu dan menarik-narik gagang pintu ke bawah. Pamannya tidak mau mendengarkan Itachi dan mengabaikan suara tangisan Naruto yang histeris kesakitan. Suara cambukan terus terdengar tanpa henti. Itachi semakin panik, pikirannya berputar untuk menelpon seseorang supaya Naruto bisa tertolong_**

 ** _Nafas Itachi terburu-buru karena panik dan sangat khawatir, dia membuka buku telpon sebelum mengangkat gagang telpon sambil memencet nomor yang kenalan pamannya yang Itachi kenal. Tiba-tiba saja suara telpon tidak terdengar dan gagang telponnya direbut oleh MAdara dari tangan Itachi. Dia tidak menyangka Madara ada di sini dan tidak tau sejak kapan. Tidak salah jika Itachi terkejut._**

 ** _Madara kemudian berjongkok di depan Itachi, "Itachi, ada peraturan yang harus kau patuhi. Pertama, apapun yang kau lihat dan yang kau dengar, jangan ikut campur. Kedua, jangan menelpon siapapun terhadap apapun yang kau lihat dan yang kau dengar. Ketiga, jika kau melanggar, sebagai hukumannya, paman akan menghukum Naruto lebih berat lagi" kata Madara bernada tenang dan selembut mungkin._**

 ** _"Paman apa salah Naruto? Kenapa paman memukulinya? " kata Itachi_**

 ** _"Paman tidak bisa memukulmu, jadi Naruto yang akan menanggungnya. Jika kamu mau Naruto tidak dihukum berat, jangan membantah. Kau mengerti?" kata Madara tersenyum. Itachi bisa membaca senyuman pamannya ini adalah senyuman yang mengerikan. Itachi hanya diam saja, sejujurnya dia juga takut melihat pamannya yang mempunyai kelainan dalam pengendalian emosi ini_**

 ** _"I-Iya.." kata Itachi berusaha melawan rasa takutnya. Madara tersenyum puas sambil menepuk-nepuk atas kepala Itachi, lalu dia ditinggal oleh Madara._**

 ** _Itachi menunggu di belakang tembok, mengintip jika Madara sudah pergi atau belum. Bukan waktu yang sebentar bagi Itachi untuk menunggu Madara keluar dan dengan sekian waktunya, Madara akhirnya keluar dengan ekspresi geramnya. Di punggung Itachi tergemblok tas yang berisi makanan, minuman dan kotak P3K untuk menyembuhkan Naruto serta buku bacaan. Itachi segera buru-buru masuk dimana Naruto disiksa. Dia merasa sedih, tubuhnya melemas melihat Naruto tidur meringkuk di lantai._**

 ** _"Naruto..." sentuh lembut Itachi. Dia merasakan Naruto bergetar, suara isakan tangis Naruto benar-benar jelas di telinga Itachi. Kedua tangan Itachi mengangkat tubuh Naruto untuk dipeluk, dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, terlalu bingung karena umurnya Itachi masih anak-anak, hanya pelukan erat yang bisa Itachi berikan pada Naruto_**

 ** _Mulai saat itulah, Naruto dikurung dalam penjara dan dia menemui Naruto untuk bermain bersamanya di dalam penjara Naruto. Mereka seperti biasa menggambar dan membaca meskipun Naruto tidak banyak tertawa dan berbicara seperti dulu. Tubuhnya selalu biru-biru, matanya selalu bengkak karena menangis, terkadang dia demam tinggi dan menggigil kedinginan. Itachi tidak segan-segan untuk menemani Naruto bahkan merawat Naruto sampai sembuh._**

 ** _Hari minggu, Naruto diminta Madara untuk membuatkan sarapan. Diantara menyesal dan bersyukur atas Orochimaru yang mengajarkan Naruto masak sejak kecil, dirinya berakhir seperti ini. Semua pembantu sudah melarikan diri dari rumah, tidak ada satupun orang di sini kecuali penjaga. Rumah megah ini awalnya istana bagi Naruto, sekarang menjadi penjara bagi Naruto_**

 ** _Telur setelah di kocok, digoreng di penggorengan. Dengan sumpit Naruto membalikan telor tersebut. "Naruto" sapa Itachi dari belakang_**

 ** _"Oh, pagi Itachi" sapa Naruto tersenyum._**

 ** _"Berikan padaku Naruto sumpitnya" kata Itachi_**

 ** _"Untuk apa?" Tanya Naruto bingugn_**

 ** _"Membantumu. Apalagi"_** **_Itachi kecil tersenyum dan mengambil alih sumpit yang dipegang Naruto sehingga Itachi kecilah yang menggoreng telur dadar_**

 ** _"Tidak usah aku saja, kau duduk saja" kata Naruto memegang tangan Itachi untuk berhenti_**

 ** _"Tidak apa-apa" kata Itachi tersenyum._**

 ** _"Tapi..."_**

 ** _"Kubilang tidak apa-apa. Kau duduk saja di sana, hitung-hitung istirahat" kata Itachi tersenyum sambil memegang sebelah pundak Naruto dengan tangannya yang bebas._**

 ** _Kebaikan hati Itachi membawa malapetaka bagi Naruto. Saat Madara datang, dia melihat Itachi memasak dan Naruto duduk santai di meja makan memperhatikan Itachi. "Apa-apaan ini?" kata Madara geram. Mereka berdua terkejut melihat ekspresi wajah Madara yang geram. Terutama Naruto, dia melihat Madara memandangnya dengan sangat murka._**

 ** _"Paman, ini bukan seperti yang paman pikirkan, aku—Paman!" Itachi buru-buru mematikan kompor karena Naruto ditarik oleh pamannya lagi. Dia berusaha mengejar dan menghentikan pamannya. Hasil kerja keras Itachi malah berbuah dia dilempar ke luar ruangan dan mengunci pintu._**

 ** _Buak! Naruto kecil tiduran meringkuk di lantai, dipukul dengan bamboo oleh Madara. "Aku bersalaah…aku mohon maaf…aku mohon maaf paman…" kata Naruto kecil menangis kesakitan meminta ampunan. Dia tidak peduli betapa malangnya Naruto kecil dan ekspresinya yang sudah kesakitan_**

 ** _Buak! Buak! Buak!_**

 ** _"Paman ampuni aku…aku bersalah…hiks..ampuni aku..A!" Naruto kembali dipukuli oleh bambu_**

 ** _"Aku sudah katakan padamu jangan berbuat kesalahan" kata Madara_**

 ** _Buak!_**

 ** _Naruto kecil kembali di pukul keras_**

 ** _"Kenapa"_**

 ** _Buak!"_**

 ** _"Kau"_**

 ** _Buak!"_**

 ** _"Selalu"_**

 ** _Buak!_**

 ** _"Membuatku kesal"_**

 ** _Buak_**

 ** _"A! Paman ampuni aku…A! A!" Naruto kecil tidak berdaya. Tubuhnya dipukuli tanpa ampun dan tanpa manusiawi._**

 ** _Dor dor dor!_**

 ** _Pintu tergedor. "Paman! Paman ini salahku! Jangan sakiti Naruto lagi! Paman kumohon buka pintunya dan hentikan paman! Paman kumohon paman! Paman!" suara anak lelaki di balik pintu tidak terdengar oleh telinga Naruto karena dirinya sudah kesakitan digebuki dan telinganya sudah penuh dari suara gebukan Madara. "Paman! Paman kumohon buka pintunya! Naruto tidak salah, aku yang salah paman! Paman kumohon paman! Paman! Paman!" Naruto menggedor-gedor pintu, menarik-narik gagang pintu ke bawah._**

 ** _Ini adalah salahnya Itachi, gara-gara dia Naruto kembali di pukuli di pagi hari seperti ini. Suara tangisan histeris Naruto meminta ampunan, suara cambukan, gamparan terdengar jelas di telinga Itachi. Tanpa berhenti Itachi terus mengatakan hal yang sama dan menggedor pintu. Dia baru berhenti saat Madara keluar dari ruangan. Baru mau mengatakan sesuatu, Madara mencuri kesempatan Itachi untuk berbicara. "Mulai saat ini, jangan menemuinya lagi. Dia akan dikurung" kata Madara_**

 ** _"Paman aku yang—"_**

 ** _"Kita sarapan di luar, ayo" kata Madara menarik lengan Itachi untuk pergi_**

 ** _"Pama tunggu paman, paman!"_**

 ** _"Itachi, berhenti atau kau mau Naruto kuhukum lagi?" ancam Madara. Itachi tidak bisa berbuat apapun, sebelah tangan Itachi mengepal erat-erat menahan emosi, menyalahkan dirinya yang tidak berguna_**

 ** _"Baik.." kata Itachi terpaksa mengatakannya, pandangannya pun menghadap arah bawah. Bagaimanapun Itachi tidak akan berhenti menemui Naruto. Dia akan menemui Naruto saat Madara tidak ada di rumah. Bagi Itachi tidak ada yang bisa menghalanginya untuk menemui Naruto_**

 ** _Xxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Naruto kecil meringkuk di pojok ruangan. Dirinya menunggu kedatangan seseorang. MEndengar bunyi pintu dan melihat sosok anak lelaki masuk bergemnol tas ransel dan nampan berisi makanan dan minuman di tangannya, membuat wajah Naruto yang sedih dan menderita, tersenyum miris. "Lama sekali kau datang….aku sudah menunggu…" kata Naruto bernada lemah._**

 ** _"Maaf, ini aku bawakan kau makanan. Aku membuatnya sendiri" kata Itachi memberikan sebuah cookies dan sebungkus susu siap minum. Setelah Naruto menerima dan mengatakan terimakasih, Itachi duduk di depan Naruto. "Bagaimana?" Tanya Itachi ketika Naruto memakan cookies buatannya_**

 ** _"Sangat lezat. Terimakasih" kata Naruto kecil tersenyum senang. Lalu Itachi mengobati luka Naruto dengan kotak P3K di tas ransel yang dibawanya. Setelah mengobati lukanya, Itachi dan Naruto sama-sama membaca buku._**

 ** _"Maaf…gaa-gara aku kau jadi begini" kata Itachi menyesal atas perbuatannya_**

 ** _"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mempunyai dirimu" kata Naruto kecil tersenyum. Itachi mau menangis tapi tidak dilakukannya, senyuman hangat tercipta membuat Naruto kecil semakin tersenyum senang meskipun sakit didalam._**

 ** _Xxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Hari yang sudah sangat memburuk bagi Itachi, menjadi semakin tidak karuan karena hari ini rumah pamannya akan diadakan pesta ulang tahun pamannya. Itachi tidak diperbolehkan lagi menemui Naruto, dia juga harus terus berada di sisi Madara. Persiapan pesta dibuat terlihat semeriah mungkin, Itachi sibuk dipakaikan jas-jas pilihan dari Madara. Tidak ada kesempatan bagi Itachi untuk menemui Naruto karena ruangan Naruto dijaga ketat oleh para penjaga, begitu juga Itachi selalu diawasi oleh Madara._**

 ** _Itachi tidak bisa tenang, dari pagi sampai malam begini dia belum mempunyai kesempatan untuk menemui Naruto. Sementara itu, dua puluh dua jam sudah Naruto menunggu kedatangan Itachi. Temannya belum kunjung datang. Naruto duduk meringkuk di pojokan menunggu Itachi. Naruto sedih. Naruto kesepian. Naruto takut. "Kau dimana….cepatlah datang….aku takut…" gumam Naruto, mengeratkan kedua tangannya yang memeluk kedua lututnya._**

 ** _Sampai keesokan paginya Itachi baru bisa menemui Naruto karena Madara masih tertidur. Dia membawa tas ransel seperti biasa yang berisi makanan, obat, P3K, minuman dan beberapa buku bacaan. Biasanya dia berjalan santai tapi merasa teriris hatinya melihat sambutan Naruto yang bernada lemah, kali ini dia terkejut sambil berlari panik melihat Naruto pingsan di lantai. "Naruto! Naruto!" Itachi mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Naruto berharao dia membukaa mata, namun hasilnya tidak._**

 ** _Baju Naruto sudah lusuh, tubuhnya yang membiru masih terlihat bahkan ada yang membekas, wajah manis ini dan tubuh mungil ini tidak sadarkan diri di lantai. Keningnya sangat panas di telapak tangan Itachi. Kakinya langsung ngibrit keluar untuk menemui pamannya supaya membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit. "Paman! Paman!" kata Itachi membangunkan pamannya. Mata Madara terbuka , dia melihat Itachi dalam kepanikan. "Paman, ayo bangun, Naruto pingsan paman, tubuhnya demam, kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit, paman ayo cepat paman!" kata Itachi_**

 ** _Madara pertama duduk terlebih dahulu, lalu dia melihat Itahci, "Kau membangkang apa yang paman katakan Itachi" kata Madara. Nada dan ekspresi Madara membuat Itachi speechless sekaligus bertambah pucat karena dia ketahuan. Madara menapakan kakinya dan menyeret Itachi_**

 ** _"Tidak tunggu paman, tunggu! Hukum saja aku paman, Naruto sedang pingsan, kumohon tolong dia paman, paman!" kata Itachi berusaha untuk menghentikan pamannya, melepaskan genggaman tangan pamannya di pergelangan tangan Itachi. "Paman kumohon jangan sakiti Naruto lagi, kumohon tolong dia paman! Paman!" kata Itachi, memohon sambil dirinya terus di seret. Saat sampai di kamar, Madara melempar Itachi ke dalam sampai dia terpental ke lantai, kunci buru-buru di ambil untuk dikunci dari luar. Meskipun Itachi buru-buru berdiri, dia tidak bisa merebut kunci dari pamannya. Gagang pintu dia tarik-tarik ke bawah sekaligus meggedor-gedor pintu, "paman aku mohon paman! Jangan sakiti Naruto lagi, paman ini salahku, hokum saja aku paman! Paman! Paman kumohon! Paman!" teriak Itachi_**

 ** _Di luar, Madara tidak mempedulikan Itachi. Setelah mengunci pintu, dia pergi ke tempat Naruto. Apa yang dikatakan Itachi benar, Naruto tidak sadarkan diri dan pingsan. Dia berjongkok di depan wajah Naruto. Madara memandang Naruto beberapa saat sebelum dia pergi lagi. Dia pergi untuk mengambil pil demam, selimut penghangat, termos air hangat, cangkir, bubur instan, dan plester penurun demam. Dengan kedua tangan Madara sendiri, dia merawat Naruto. Memberikan Naruto penyembuhan tanpa bantuan dokter. Tapi Madara tidak akan menunggu Naruto mmbuka matanya, setelah semuanya diberikan pada Naruto, dia meninggalkan Naruto._**

 ** _Itachi baru bisa keluar saat jam makan siang. Orang yang membukakan pintu adalah penjaga berjas hitam, dia langsung ngibrit melihat ada celah terbuka untuk menemui Naruto. Tapi sayangnya, Itachi tidak bisa membuka pintu. Terkunci._**

 ** _Cekcekcek_**

 ** _Suara gagang pintu yang ditarik-tarik ke bawah oleh Itachi berdecit keras. Dia harus membuka pintu ini karena Naruto sedang tidak sadarkan diri. "Itachi?" suara itu membuat gerakan Itachi terhenti, melihat ppintu seolah Naruto ada di depan wajahnya_**

 ** _"Naruto? Naruto apa kau sudah sadar?!" Tanya Itachi, kedua telapak tangannya menempel di pintu_**

 ** _"Hm. Apa kau tidak bisa masuk?" Tanya Naruto_**

 ** _Mendengar hal itu, Itachi menduga bahwa pintu terkunci dari luar. Pamannya benar-benar tidak mengizinkan dirinya bertemu dengan Naruto. "Naruto apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau masih demam?!" Tanya Itachi khawatir_**

 ** _"Tidak, aku sudah lebih baik. Terimakasih Itachi, berkatmu aku menjadi lebih baik" kata Naruto di dalam sana, suaranya masih terdengar lemah._**

 ** _"Maaf...aku tidak memberikanmu obat...maafkan aku..." kata Itachi menempelkan keningnya ke pintu. Wajahnya bersalah dan menyesal. Hatinya lebih terluka dari yang dibayangkan._**

 ** _"Bukannya kau sudah memberikanku obat?" Tanya Naruto dari dalam sana_**

 ** _"Obat? Obat apa?" Tanya Itachi_**

 ** _"Obat demam, selimut dan beberapa makanan hangat" kata Naruto. Itachi kebingungan, dia tidak memberikan semua itu pada Naruto. Satu-satunya oranag di rumah ini adalah penjaga, dirinya, Madara dan Naruto. Tapi mana mungkin penjaga. Mereka selalu memenuhi perkataan Madara. Apa mungkin...Madara?. "Itachi apa kau masih di sana?" Tanya Naruto_**

 ** _"Iya Naruto" kata Itachi. Lamunannya terbubarkan akibat suara Naruto. Dia melihat pintu seolah Naruto ada di hadapan wajahnya. Dia ingin berharap pamannya bisa kembali seperti semula terhadap Naruto, dia ingin melihat Naruto kembali ceria seperti dulu tanpa ada beban dan luka di dalam hatinya. Sayangnya sebagian diri Itachi tidak mau menaruh harapan sebesar itu, karena harapan yang ditaruh oleh Itachi selama ini selalu hancur dan tidak pernah sekalipun terjadi_**

 ** _Tubuh Naruto bukannya kunjung membaik tapi malah semakin parah, membuat Itachi tidak tahan lagi. Setelah beberapa hari kemudian Itachi menyelinap ke kamar Madara yang sedang berada di kantornya sibuk dengan pekerjaannya membelakangi arah masuk ruangan kantor. Dia mencari kunci ruangan penjaranya Naruto di setiap laci. Tepat setelah kunci di temukan, Itachi langsung buru-buru keluar kamar untuk membebaskan Naruto_**

 ** _"Naruto! Naruto" Itachi membangunkan langsung Naruto saat dirinya telah berhasil masuk ke dalam kamar._**

 ** _"Ngg..Itachi...?" gumam Naruto yang mengantuk_**

 ** _"Ayo bangun, kau harus pergi dari sini!" kata Itachi menuntun Naruto untuk segera bangun_**

 ** _"Pergi?" kata Naruto_**

 ** _"kau tidak bisa di sini lagi, kau harus pergi. Aku memang tidak tau harus pergi kemana, tapi setidaknya kau harus keluar dari rumah ini dan menjauh dari pamanku" kata Itachi_**

 ** _Mereka berdua pergi belari untuk keluar dari rumah. Tangan munggil Naruto digenggam oleh Itachi karena dia yang memimpin Naruto untuk mengikutinya. Saat mereka keluar rumah, Madara melihat mereka berdua melalui jendela. Tangan Madara yang memegang gelas berisi teh hangat untuk menghilangkan hausnya, tanpa basa basi lagi gelas itu buru-buru diletakan di meja kerjanya dan segera menyusul Itachi dan Naruto_**

 ** _"Itachi Naruto berhenti!"_**

 ** _Mereka berdua semakin menegang mendengar suara Madara dan sambil berlari mereka berdua melihat Madara mengejar. Jantung mereka yang sudah berdegup kencang semakin menggila degupan jantung mereka seolah akan keluar dari tubuh mereka. "Ayo Naruto percepat!" kata Itachi sambil mempercepat langkahnya yang diikuti oleh Naruto. Itachi asal ambil jalan, dia juga tidak punya tujuan. Yang tersirat di benak Itachi adalah lari secepat mungkin lalu bersembunyi dimanapun yang memungkinkan._**

 ** _Akibat rasa buru-buru Itachi, dia melakukan sebuah kecerobohan. Mereka berdua melintasi jalan raya, tidak sadar sebuah mobil truk melaju dengan sangat kencang. Diantara mereka berdua hanya Naruto yang lebih peka, jadi tubuh Itachi didorong oleh Naruto sehingga tubuh Naruto yang terhantam dan kepalanya membentur aspal dengan keras. "Naruto!" kata Itachi segera bangkit berdiri setelah dia tersungkur ke aspal akibat dorongan Naruto. "Naruto! Naruto!" kata Itachi menggoyakan tubuh Naruto. Banyak sekali darah yang keluar dari kepalanya, Itachi terus membangunkan Naruto sedangkan pelaku yang menabrak Naruto malah melarikan diri_**

 ** _Madara pun yang tadinya geram berubah menjadi terkejut dan membeku melihat Naruto tertabrak dan mengeluarkan banyak darah seperti itu. Pikiran Madara malah menuju jika Naruto sudah mati. Madara tidak mau bertanggung jawab karena anak ini adalah anak illegal yang dia beli dari Orochimaru. "Paman apa yang paman lakukan?!" protes Itachi saat tubuhnya digendong oleh Madara_**

 ** _"Kita pergi" kata Madara_**

 ** _"Tidak paman! Kita harus menolong Naruto! Paman! Paman turunkan aku! Paman!" Itachi berusaha memberontak, kedua tangannya mendorong-dorong supaya bisa terlepas dari gendongan pamannya, namun pamannya malah terus berjalan cepat meninggalkan Naruto. "Naruto! Naruto! Narutoooo!" teriak Itachi_**

 ** _Flash back end_**

* * *

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

 _Tok tok_

"Naruto, kau masih di dalam?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

Hening

 _Tok tok_

"Naruto!" kata Sasuke lagi sedikit menambah volume suaranya yang sudah keras

Hening

 _Tok tok_

"Naruto apa kau tidur?!" kata Sasuke lagi

Hening.

Tidak punya pilihan lain Sasuke masuk ke dalam. Dia merasakan toilet ini terlalu sepi untuk didatangi sosok Naruto. Kemudian saat kepalanya berkeliling dia menemukan ponsel Naruto di pinggir wastafel. Diambilah ponsel Naruto dengan perasaan tidak enaknya Sasuke. Buru-buru dia menelpon rumah, "Anko, apa Naruto sudah ada di rumah?" Tanya Sasuke mengenali Anko yang mengangkat telpon

" _Belum. Kenapa Tuan?"_ Tanya Anko di sana

" _Shit_!" Sasuke panik jadi main tutup telpon dan langsung melesat keluar sambil kembali menggunakan ponselnya untuk menelpon kakaknya kali ini. "Kak, cepat lacak dimana posisiku sekarang" kata Sasuke, karena jam tangannya terdapat alat lacak. "Jangan bertanya dulu, cepat lacak saja! Katakan secepatnya ini darurat!" kata Sasuke berteriak panik sekaligus kesal karena dia dilontarkan pertanyaan

Mobil melaju kencang di jalan. Tidak segan-segan melakukan belokan tajam dan selipan tajam mengikuti map di mobilnya sesuai dengan alamat yang kakaknya berikan. Sasuke panik. Benar-benar panik. Dia tidak mau kehilangan lagi saat dia remaja dulu. Tidak lagi kali ini. Dia memasang sebuah earphone Bluetooth di telinganya. "Halo kantor polisi, saya melaporkan ada penculikan. Tolong datanglah ke Jln Kusagakure blok 8 di rumah bernomor 13" kata Sasuke, "Tolong cepat, korban dalam terancam nyawanya!" kata Sasuke membuat polisi ikutan panik seperti Sasuke

 _Bruuuuum_

Sasuke menambah kecepatannya setelah masuk ke jalur yang tercepat.

Rumah minimalis sederhana bercat abu-abu terdapat garasi dan tidak bertingkat, dijaga oleh dua penjaga berjas hitam. Pintu garasi tersebut terbuka, terlihat satu mobil terparkir di dalamnya. Rumah ini dihiasi oleh pagar yang kira-kira berjarak 20 langkah kaki dari teras depan, pohon-pohon hiasan setinggi dada dan dua patung kurcaci di pinggir teras depan. Sasuke mendecitkan ban mobilnya dengan aspal dan langsung turun. Penjaga yang berjaga memasang wajah siaga, diluar dugaan mereka Sasuke melayangkan tinju dan hajaran luar biasa keras.

Mendengar suara keributan di luar, penjaga yang di dalam menjadi keluar untuk menangkap Sasuke. Aksi tinju dan tendang sampai tubuh para penjaga terbanting ataupun menabrak pagar diakibatkan oleh Sasuke. Penjaga di sini tidak terlalu banyak, jadi energy yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke tidak terlalu banyak juga.

Sasuke baru masuk setelah para penjaga tepar di tanah. Baru membuka pintu, dia sudah diserang oleh serangan pisau kecil yang mengarah ke leher Sasuke oleh wanita yang menculik Naruto. Untung saja Sasuke mampu menghindar dalam waktu yang tepat sekaligus menangkap tangan wanita itu. Tidak hanya menangkap, tangan wanita itu dipelinting ke belakang tanpa memberikan jeda. Wanita itu melayangkan kakinya ke wajah Sasuke, namun wajah Sasuke berhasil menghindari tendangan kaki wanita itu. Sebagai pembalasan serangan, Sasuke melempar tubuh wanita itu keras-keras ke lantai. Wanita itu melakukan serangan balik lagi dengan pisau di tangannya. Sasuke menangkap pergelangan tangan wanita itu lagi, menyelengkat kaki wanita itu sampai tengkurap di lantai, kemudian menekan titik saraf di leher wanita itu supaya tidak sadarkan diri.

Setiap pintu Sasuke dobrak. Di pintu ketiga yang dia dobrak, dia melihat Naruto sendirian dimana kedua tangannya diikat di puncak pegangan besi atas ranjang, tubuhnya hanya memakai dalaman, kulit tannya biu-biru sampai ada yang tergores, wajahnya juga biru-biru sampai ujung bibirnya terluka, kedua matanya ditutup oleh kain hitam. Melihat kondisi naas ini Sasuke langsung membuka tali tambang yang dilanjut membuka ikatan di kedua mata Naruto. Sasuke melihat mata biru yang indah sedang menangis. "Naruto.." gumam Sasuke teriris hatinya melihat kondisi dan ekspresi Naruto

"Kenapa kau lama sekali..." kata Naruto bergetar suaranya dalam tangisannya, "aku sudah lama menunggumu...aku takut..." tambah Naruto.

Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena datang terlambat. Dia kemudian memeluk Naruto erat-erat, "Maaf..." kata Sasuke membelai lembut rambut Naruto, "Maafkan aku...maafkan aku Naruto..." bisik Sasuke, suara Sasuke ikutan bergetar tapi tidak menangis, melainkan sesak di dadanya karena mendengar suara Naruto yang menangis kejer dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Pelaku yang membuat Naruto seperti ini telah melarikan diri. Sasuke akan menangkapnya dengan mudah karena Sasuke yakin Naruto tau bagaimana wajahnya. Tubuh Naruto dibungkus oleh selimut sebelum di gendong bridal oleh Sasuke untuk masuk ke mobil.

Sampai di rumah sakit, setelah Naruto diobati yang memerlukan waktu beberapa jam, Sasuke dipanggil Dokter Tsunade untuk ke ruangannya membahas hasil pemeriksaan Naruto. Dia duduk di depan Tsunade dimana Tsunade memberikan sebuah gambar di layar monitor hasil ronsennya kepala Naruto. "Lihat di bagian tengkoraknya, sudah terdapat retakan. Bisa dipastikan dia telah mengalami benturan keras sebelumnya" kata Tsunade menunjuk-nunjuk retakan di tengkorak kepala Naruto

"Apa itu buruk?" Tanya Sasuke

"Hmmm, sayangnya iya" kata Tsunade terpaksa mengataknnya, "Apa dia pernah bilang dia kehilangan ingatan di masa lalu?" Tanya Tsunade

"Iya, dia tidak bisa ingat masa kecilnya" kata Sasuke

Tsunade menangguk-angguk mengerti, "Ingatannya telah kembali. Aku tidak tau seperti apa ingatannya ini, tapi ada kemungkinan bahwa dia akan bersikap seolah dia ada di masa lalunya. Jagalah dia dengan baik dan usahakan tidak menekannya. Kemungkinan buruk akan terjadi, tapi kita lihat nanti" kata Tsunade

Sasuke makin down mendengar kabar dari Tsunade, "Bisakah kau memberitahuku, apa itu?" Tanya Sasuke

"Hmmmm" Tsunade berpikir untuk mengatakannya atau tidak, karena pendamping pasiennya ini terlihat sangat down dan bersedih di matanya, "Masalah jiwanya, mungkin dia mulai sedikit berubah kedepan nanti, dan kepalanya ini bisa membuat sebuah kemungkinan dia akan amnesia selamanya" kata Tsunade, Sasuke makin syok dan down mendengarnya, "Aku bukan dokter psikologi tapi yang pasti tetaplah berada di sisinya dan hiburlah dia. Terutama jagalah dia jangan sampai kepalanya terbentur lagi, atau dia akan benar-benar amenesia selamanya atau bisa juga epilepsi" tambah Tsunade

Sasuke berjalan lemah sambil memandang lantai menuju ruang rawat Naruto. Dia bisa dibilang sedang sakit. Kata-kata Tsunade terus mengiang di kepalanya bagaikan ubbur-ubur marah. Tangannya pelan-pelan meraih gagang pintu saat tiba di ruang rawat, membuka perlahan. Dari celah yang dibuka sedikit olehnya, dia melihat Naruto memakai pakaian rumah sakit tiduran tapi kepalanya terperban miring ke arah jendela. Ekspresinya terlihat sedih, sepertin ingatannya yang kembali itu bukanlah ingatan yang bagus. Seluruh tubuhnya hampir membiru dan lecet akibat cambukan dari orang brengsek yang wajahnya Sasuke pun tidak mengetahuinya.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sore hari, murid SMA Konoha sudah bersiap-siap pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Dari istirahat pertama sampai saat ini Sasori tidak melihat Kitsune dimanapun. Dia juga tidak bisa dihubungi dan membalas pesannya. Beberapa paper bag yang berisi banyak kado dia jinjing untuk dibawa pulang. Sebelum dia benar-benar pulang, dia juga membereskan meja Kitsune dan memasukan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas Kitsune. Ketika merogoh laci, Sasori merasakan tekstur kotak menyentuh telapak tangannya. Dia melihat laci Kitsune, ada sebuah kotak di dalamnya rupanya

Kerut Sasori berkerut heran kenapa Kitsune membawa jam tangan hancur ke sekolah. "Sasori!" Kurotsuchi tiba-tiba menyapa Sasori yang sedang keheranan. "Ayo pulang bersama!" ajak Kurostsuchi.

"Hey, apa kau tau kenapa dia bawa ini?" Tanya Sasori menanyakan jam tangan hancurnya Kitsune

"Ah, itu buang saja" kata Kurotsuchi seenak jidat, "Jangan menyentuhnya, sini berikan padaku" Kurotsuchi main mengambil kotak di tangan Sasori dan langsung membuangnya ke tempat sampah, "Kitsune mau memberikan hadiah haram itu kepadamu, jangan menerimanya. Kau bisa sial nanti. Untung saja aku sudah menghancurkannya, jadi kau sekarang aman" kata Kurotsuchi tersenyum di hadapan Sasori

Ekspresi terkejut jelas mendengar ucapan Kurotsuchi. Tidak bisa dipungkiri dia marah seklai terhadap sikapnya Kurotsuchi. "Begitu?" kata Sasori

"Hm. Ayo kita pulang bersama, ah iya mampir ke café yuk" kata Kurotsuchi. Sasori kemudian merogoh salah satu paperbagnya untuk mengambil kado Kurotsuchi sebelum membukanya. Barang hiasan untuk di kamar adalah kadonya Kurotsuchi. "Baguskan kan? Itu aku memesan khusus loh" kata Kurotsuchi berbangga diri. Sasori diam saja, lalu saaat Sasori berdiri, dia membanting kadonya Kurotsuchi sampai pecah berkeping-keping. Kurotsuchi sampai terkejut melihat aksinya Sasori. "Hey Sasori!" protes Kurotsuchi kesal. Sasori hanya melihat wajah Kurotsuchi dengan enteng sebelum dia memungut pecahan kaca itu dan membuangnya ketempat sampah kemudian dia mengambil kadonya Kitsune

"Maaf, aku tidak suka barang khusus. Aku sukanya barang pasaran" kata Sasori memberikan senyuman palsunya. Kemudian dia mengambil tas Kitsune untuk mencari Kitsune sekali lagi mengelilingi sekolah. Kurotsuchi mendengus kesal sambil berdesis kesal saat Sasori melewatinya begitu saja. Dia bahkan melihat marah Sasori sampai Sasori hilang dari pandangannya.

Wanita jalang adalah sebutan Kurotsuchi di pikiran Sasori. Beraninya dia menghancurkan niat baik gadis yang dia suka seenak jidat. Melakukan hal keji dan melihat kekesalan di wajah Kurotsuchi tadi adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan bagi Sasori. Sifatnya yang memang sudah senang melihat orang yang dia benci tersiksa karena Sasori, adalah sifat yang paling dominan dalam kepribadian Sasori. Puas. Sangat puas

"Sasori!" Sasori mendengar suara indah itu dari belakangnya. Kakinya baru saja mau menaiki tangga yang menuju lantai 3, terhenti dan berbalik badan melihat Kitsune datang menghampirinya membawa kertas dan tempat pensilnya.

"Darimana saja kau, tidak seperti biasanya kau membolos jam pelajaran" kata Sasori. Wajah Kitsune terlihat malu-malu dan grogi menatap wajah Sasori. "Kenapa?" Tanya Sasori. Bibir bawah Kitsune dia gigit

"Hmmm, ini" kata Kitsune menyerahkan sebuah kertas yang dilipat dua. Sasori menerimanaya dan membukanya. Dia terpukau melihat dirinya digambar seperti lukisan. "Maaf, aku hanya bisa memberikan barang sederhana ini. Kuharap kau suka" kata Kitsune, nadanya sedikit menggumam. Sasori melihat wajah Kitsune, lama-lama bibirnya tersenyum tulus melihat sikap Kitsune yang lucu dan tulus ini.

"Terimakasih" kata Sasori. Kitsune diam saja, seolah dia bingung mau membalas apa. Kelopak matanya malah kedip-kedip dan melihat kemana-mana. Kegrogiannya dan malu-malunya membuat Sasori ingin tertawa, "Ayo kita jalan" kata Sasori sambil menyerahkan tas Kitsuen begitu saja sehingga kedua tangan Kitsuen harus memeluk tasnya supaya tidak jatuh ke lantai.

"Kemana?" Tanya Kitsune

"Bersenang-senang" kata Sasori, "Ayo" sambungnya sammbil berjalan mendahului Kitsune. Kitsune pun mulai mengikuti langkahnya Sasori

 **Xxxxxxxx**

Naruto tidak berada lagi di rumah sakit. Karena dia diperbolehkan pulang, dia dibawa pulang oleh Sasuke dengan digendong bridal. Para pembantu heboh seketika melihat Naruto memakai kemeja dan jas Sasuke dan majikan mereka menggendong Naruto. Mereka bertanya apa yang terjadi, tapi baik Sasuke dan Naruto tidak ada yang mau menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Jadi Sasuke hanya bilang hanya sebuah kecelakaan dan Naruto hanya tersenyum. Mereka kemudian diminta Sasuke untuk keluar karena dia tidak ingin mereka mengganggu Naruto.

"Istirahatlah" kata Sasuke. Baru saja berbalik, jemarinya ditangkap oleh jemari Naruto. Sasuke melihat jemarinya lalu melihat wajah Naruto

"Jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku" kata Naruto menatap Sasuke ketakutan dan tidak mau ditinggal

Mengingat pesannya Tsunade tadi, Sasuke membatalkan niatnya. DIa meninggalkan kerjaan kantor ke Sakura karena lebih mementingkan kondisi Naruto. Setelah menelpon Sakura dan duduk di pinggir ranjang, Sasuke memberikan ekspresi lembut melihat wajah NAruto. "Tidurlah. Kau lelah" kata Sasuke. Jemarinya masih digenggam oleh jemari Naruto meskipun kedua mata Naruto mulai tertutup.

Malang sekali adalah kata yang terlintas di benak Sasuke. Dia juga bertanya-tanya kenapa Naruto bisa mengalami hal seperti ini. Tangannya yang bebas, perlahan bergerak untuk menyentuh kepala Naruto. Rambut Naruto terasa lembut di telapak tangannya yang sedang membelai. Tidak ada kata yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke. Dia melihat Naruto begitu dalam sekaligus lembut. Menngingat betapa menyebalkannya wanita ini, betapa cerewetnya wanita ini, betapa berisiknya wanita ini, betapa cerianya wanita ini, seakan-akan menghilang ketika suara tangisannya terdengar dalam ketakutan. Wanita ini malah terlihat sangat lemah dan sangat membutuhkan perlindungan.

Tubuh Sasuke membungkuk untuk mencium lembut keningnya Naruto. Kemudian Sasuke membuat tubuhnya berbaring miring menghadap Naruto. Sebelah tangannya dibuat untuk bantal kepalanya. Sasuke kembali melihat jemarinya yang masih digenggam oleh Naruto. Kemudian dia beralih ke wajah Naruto yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya karena kepalanya miring ke arah wajah Sasuke. Berada sangat dekat seperti ini semakin membuat Sasuke nyaman dan tentram. Dia merasa tidak ada beban dan masalah di kehidupannya. Rasa kenyamanan ini membuat Sasuke ingin ikutan memejamkan matanya, berharap dia bisa bertemu di alam mimpi

 **Xxxxxxx**

Saat malam tiba, Naruto melihat Sasuke ada di sisinya. Seharusnya dia terkejut dan ngomel seperti biasa karena Sasuke tidur di sampingnya tanpa seizinnya terlebih dahulu. Perasaan Naruto kali ini tidak demikian. Dia merasa hangat berada sangat dekat dengan Sasuke. Mata Naruto menatap diam wajah dingin Sasuke yang tertidur pulas itu. Dia mengingat kembali masa lalunya sekaligus mengingat Sasuke menyelamatkannya. Naruto tidak mau membayangkan apa jadinya jika Sasuke tidak datang saat itu. Terlalu lama memandang wajah Sasuke mengakibatkan dia harus bertatap mata dengan Sasuke yang sudah mulai bangun juga. Mereka berdua diam, seolah mata mereka yang berbicara.

Kemudian Sasuke bangun, "Ayo ganti perbanmu" kata Sasuke

Perlaha perban Naruto dibuka oleh Sasuke. Dengan hati-hati dan gentle Sasuke memperban kepala Naruto lagi. Logikanya, Sasuke bisa saja menyuruh pembantu lain untuk mengobati Naruto, tapi dia malah memilih dirinya sendiri dan tidak mengizinkan siapapun masuk ke kamar Naruto selama Sasuke masih ada di dalam. Naruto tidak bisa berhenti melihat wajah Sasuke, dia diantara bingung dan juga aneh. Dia merasakan perasaan yang hangat seperti saat kakeknya mengobatinya.

Setelah perban di kepala Naruto selesai, pipinya merasakan usapan lembut jemari Sasuke menghapus air matanya. Naruto menangis mengingat perasaan hangat ini saat kakeknya masih hidup dan juga saat Itachi menyembuhkannya dulu. "Jangan membebani dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya, tapi kapapanpun kau membutuhkan seseorang, akulah orang pertama yang akan sampai" kata Sasuke

Sasuke sebenarnya masih ingin menemani Naruto, tapi dia harus pergi ke ruang kerjanya. Sasuke pun berdiri dan melangkah pergi. Saat tangannnya siap untuk menarik gagang pintu, dia menoleh ke belakang. Naruto masih memandang Sasuke dalam arti sesuatu. Sasuke berusaha untuk menghiraukan pandangan Naruto sambil melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari kamar Naruto

"Biarkan dia istirahat, jangan beraninya kalian menyuruhkan sesuatu padanya" kata Sasuke memberikan peringatan pada tiga pembantu yang senantiasa menunggu majikannya keluar dari kamar untuk menjenguk Naruto

"Iya" kompak tiga pembantu itu mengangguk kepala hormat. Setelah Sasuke pergi dan menghilang, baru mereka bertiga masuk ke kamar Naruto

Saat masuk kamar, Sasuke tidak ganti baju maupun mandi untuk membersihkan badan. Dia membuka ruangan rahasianya untuk mencari tahu siapa yang telah menculik Naruto. Baru saja menekan tombol power, sebuah panggilan dari seorang bernama XE memanggilnya. Sasuke mengaktifkan suara samarannya dan memasang pengaman serta alat perekan suara.

" _Who is it?"_ Tanya Sasuke, suaranya tersamar menjadi suara cempreng antara wanita dan pria

" _Hello there, I have no time for introducing my self, so lets talk to the pont. Mind it?"_

 _"No" kata Sasuke_

 _"I know your real identitiy. I want to you make a deal with me if you don't want your real identity will be spread all over the world. Your choice"_

Sasuke mengkerutkan keningnya, baru pertamakali ini ada yang berbicara padanya seperti ini. Sudah lebih dari 20 tahun Sasuke menjadi kalangan hacker Anonymous, tidak pernah mendapatkan ancaman seperti ini. " _What do you want?"_ kata Sasuke

" _I admit it as yes"_ kata orang itu. Sasuke malah diam saja, menunggu orang ini berbicara lagi, " _I want you take all of 018's information. Take them all without left anything and send them to me. Don't you dare to manipulate the information or lying to me you cant access it. You will know what am I gonna do"_

Berbahaya.

Orang ini membuat Sasuke kesal. Dirinya merasa bahwa hidup dan mati Sasuke ada di tangan orang misterius ini. " _If I did, give me something"_ kata Sasuke

" _No wory, you wont regret it at all. Not only you can have the information too, but I will give you anything you want, Money, women, power of laws, anything"_

 _"I don't need them. You are all I need"_

 _"What?"_

 _"You know me, I know you. Its fair enough. I give you the safest way though. Don't underestimate me, I can know you just in a few minutes, so not just me will die soon"_ kata Sasuke

" _Fine. I give you. Its settle then"_

" _Don't you dare to manipulate the information or lying to me. You will know what am I gonna do"_ kata Sasuke membalikan kalimat ornag misterius ini

" _I know. How long you will take them?"_

" _Around 2 hours. From now on_ "

" _Fine. I will call you after 2 hours"_

 _BIIIIIIIIIIIP_

Komunikasi terputus. Sasuke lagsung bersandar di kursi sambil menghela nafas pelan. Padahal dia baru saja mau melacak siapa yang membuat Naruto seperti ini sudah ada pengganggu yang entah siapa ini mengacaukan rencana Sasuke. Dia pun mulai mengaktifkan semuanya untuk masuk ke situs tanpa diketahui jejaknya.

2 jam kemudian...

Sasuke sudah menemukan semuanya dengan bersih tanpa ada jejak. Sambil menunggu, Sasuke iseng membaca. Awalnya Sasuke biasa saja karena 018 ini ternyata pemilik black market yang menjual anak-anak dan menyiksanya bahkan sampai membunuhnya. Dia juga terlihat seperti orang pedofil. Matanya lalu melebar membaca sebuah informasi yang tidak dia sangka-sangka. Informasi ini mempunyai tempat untuk menghancurkan semuanya hanya dalam waktu satu malam. Apalagi dia membaca nama yang sangat dia puja dan dia sayangi. Naruto, pamannya dan kakanya ternyata memiliki hubungan di masa lalu. Dan akibat pamannya, Naruto menjadi seperti ini. Ditambah lagi, 018 alias Orochimaru memiliki dendam terhadap keluarga Namikaze, jadi dia menggunakan Madara sebagai alat supaya Namikaze dan Uchiha, dimana Fugaku dan Minato, Kushina dan Mikoto merupakan sepasang sahabat akan berubah menjadi sepasang musuh di keturunan mereka semua.

Alias membuat kesalahpahaman yang sangat rumit

 _XE calling..._

Orangg tadi memanggil. Bagaimaan ini? Sasuke tidak mau memberikan informasi ini, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena posisinya sama-sama berbahaya. Apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan? Apa yang terbaik dari semua ini?

" _Give me now_ " ornag asih itu menagih. Sasuke diam saja. Dia seketika merasa jalan buntu. Berita ini terlalu mengejutkan bagi Sasuke, lebih mengejutkan melihat kedua orangtuanya mati di depan matanya sendiri. " _Anon, you there?"_

" _Do you want to meet?"_ kata Sasuke, suaranya datar seperti orang yang sudah putus asa

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

Keesokan harinya, Itachi baru pulang dari hotel Kurama. Dia tidak langsung masuk ke kamar melainkan pergi ke dapur karena tenggorokannya haus. Mata Itachi melebar melihat Naruto yang sedang memasak bersama pembantu laiinya dengan tubuh biru-buru dan kepalanya di perban. Itachi otomatis panik, dia menarik tubuh Naruto untuk menghadapnya. Baik Naruto dan pembantu lainnya sama-sama terkejut melihat Itachi sudah ada di dapur entah sejak kapan. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau begini ha? Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Tanya Itachi langsung menyerbu dengan beberapa pertanyaan.

Naruto sendiri merubah ekspresi terkejutnya menjadi diam perlahan karena mengingat bahwa Itachi adalah orang yang selalu ada di sisinya dulu. Bbir Naruto tersenyum, "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Sudah lama Itachi" kata Naruto.

Mendengar kallimat itu, Itachi awalnya tidak mengerti tapi berubah mengerti melihat cara Naruto memandang Itachi. Cara pandang yang sama saat dia masih kecil. Itachi makin syok melihat Naruto yang bersikap dia sudah mengingat semuanya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan bergerak" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul mencairkan suasana tegang antara Itachi dan Naruto. Melihat Sasuke mendekat, Itachi melepaskan kedua tangannya dari menjepit tubuh Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah sehat tau" kata Naruto tidak suka dirinya diatur jika memang sudah merasa sehat. Sasuke melihat Itachi, dimana Itachi juga melihat Sasuke. "Naruto, waktunya ganti perban" kata Sasuke. Dia mengabaikan protesannya Naruto yang digendong belakang oleh Sasuke. Dia mengabaikan Naruto berteriak-teriak minta diturunkan. Sekarang sepertinya sudah waktunya bagi Itachi untuk membongkar semuanya. Tapi apakah dia benar-benar sanggup untuk kehilangan Kurama?

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Dua minggu kemudian...

"Uueeekkk! Uueeekkk! Uueeekkk!"

Di pagi hari Naruto sudah muntah seperti orang masuk angina. Ini sudah lebih dari dari lebih dari dua hari Naruto terus muntah di pagi hari. Tubuhnya merasa lemas dan tidak mood untuk melakukan apapun. Di kamar mandi tepatnya di closet, dia berjongkok. Setelah muntah dia memegang keningnya sambil menekan tombol penguras di closet duduk. Naruto menarik nafasnya, perutnya benar-benar tidak enak. Sudah berbagai ramuan obat dan pergi ke apotik rasa mualnya masih belum kunjung reda

"Narutoooo waktunya menyiapkan sarapaaaaan!" kata Biwako yang berteriak

Naruto yakin Biwako berteriak di ambang pintu kamarnya

"Yaaaaa aku dataaang!" kata Naruto berteriak balik sambil menoleh ke arah belakang

Itachi melihat luka Naruto sudah sembuh total. Semenjak ada Naruto di rumah ini, meskipun Naruto mengingat masa lalunya dia tetap bersikap seperti biasa. Bahkan Sasuke belakangan ini terlihat bersemangat dari biasanya. Itachi tidak salah jika menganggap Naruto adalah cahaya dimanapun dia berada. Sambl sarapan pun, Naruto dan Sasuke selalu beradu argument. Mereka saling mengejek dan menghina, pertengkaran ini tidak lebih dari pertengkaran anak kecil. Itachi tidak bisa menahan tawa saat Naruto kalah telak dengan ejekan Sasuke. "Aku sudah selesai. Jangan lupa bekal makan siangku" kata Sasuke

"Iya aku tau" kata Naruto ngambek. Itachi melihat adiknya memberikan hormat padanya dan lirikan sinis pada Naruto sebelum dia meninggalkan meja makan. Naruto malah mencibir kesal dan memasang wajah menggerutu melihat sikapnya Sasuke. Sekarang hanya mereka berdua. Naruto sebenarnya diajak untuk sarapan bersama, tapi dia menolak karena akan terlihat tidak adil dimata pembantu lainnya. Dia memilih berdiri di dekat Itachi dan Sasuke saja. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku Itachi?" Tanya Naruto

Tatapan mata Naruto dalam, Itachi tau kemana arah pembicaraan Naruto, "Aku tidak mau kau mengingat kejadian itu. Saat aku melihatmu kembali, aku merasa senang kau ceria kembali dan tidak ingat kejadian itu. Bersama dengan kakekmu jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dengan pamanku. Terkadang aku berpikir, kenapa kau harus mengalami hal itu. Terkadang aku juga berpikir, tidak bisakah kejadian itu terhapus olehku? Tidak bisa kah...saat itu...aku lebih berani untuk melawan pamanku, aku lebih dewasa dari umurku saat itu...karna kau tidak pantas mendapatkannya" kata Itachi

Mereka saling bertatap mata, mata Naruto menyendu melihat Itachi. "Kakekku tau juga akan hal ini, iya kan?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Itachi mengangguk. Naruto menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. "Tidak apa-apa" kata Naruto menyembunyikan perasaan sedihnyya, "Itu hanya masa lalu. Yang terpenting adalah hari ini aku hidup dan sehat" kata Naruto tersenyum. Itachi semakin merasa hatinya tertusuk karena dia tau Naruto berpura-pura kuat di hadapan Itachi

 **Xxxxxxx**

Semenjak Sai dan Kitsune tinggal bersama, dia selalu datang pag-pagi. Dan setiap dia datang, Konohamaru selalu menyapa dengan wajah cerianya itu. Bertanya ini itu, hal yang tidak penting untuk Kitsune jawab. Konohamaru mengekor kemanapun Kitsune pergi seperti anak ayam. "Hey Kitsune, nanti pulang sekolah temani aku nonton" kata Konohamaru

"Lagi?" kata Kitsune, belakangan ini Konohamaru terus mengajak Kitsune untuk menemaninya. Padahal Kitsune yakin Konohamaru sendiri mempunyai jutaan teman yang bisa dia pilih untuk menemaninya. Kitsune sudah berusaha untuk menolak namun Konohamaru selalu memaksa memasang wajah memelas. Terus terusan meminta Kitsune sampai harus berkata bersedia.

"Ayolaaah" kata Konohamaru

Seperti yang Kitsune tebak, "Baik, aku temani" kata Kitsune. Konohamaru langsung menyengir gembira atas keinginannya yang terkabul

Waktu berlalu sampai bunyi bel tiba. Semenjak jalan bersama Sasori terakhir kali ketika hari ulang tahunnya, Kitsune merasakan perasaan aneh timbul di hatinya. Dia merasa sangat senang dan nyaman berada dekat Sasori. Tapi entah kenapa, terkadang Sasori terasa berbeda dan sangat jauh. Padahal Sasori jelas ada di sampingnya dan berbicara padanya. "Kenapa?" Tanya Sasori merasa aneh Kitsune melihatnya dalam pandangan yang berbeda

Mendengar suara Sasori, lamunan Kitsune buyar dan malu tertangkap, "T-Tidak, tidak ada" kata Kitsune malu sambil membuang wajahnya. Sasori sedikit tersenyum geli melihat wajah memerahnya Kitsune

Kecanggungan Kitsune terus berlangsung meskipun sudah waktunya istirahat. Seperti biasa Sasori membawakan makanan untuk Kitsune yang tidak mau pergi ke Kitsune jelas merasa gugup dan canggung karena terlalu sering bersama Sasori belakangan ini. "Aku akan pindah" kata Sasori tiba-tiba berkata membuat Kitsune terkejut sambil melihat wajah Sasori yang lurus ke depan

"Apa?" kata Kitsune terkejut

"Aku tidak akan berada di sekolah ini lagi" kata Sasori. Sebenarnya dia juga sedih dan tidak mau pindah, tapi tugas yang diberikan oleh ketua Akatsuki mengharuskannya untuk pindah. Sasori sudah jatuh cinta pada Kitsune. Dia adalah wanita yang satu-satunya membuat Sasori merasa nyaman dan bukanlah wanita yang dia biasa temui. Tulus dan sederhana meskipun dia mempunyai darah orang kaya dalam tubuhnya.

"Kenapa..?" Tanya Kitsune masih syok

Sasori melihat wajah Kitsune, lalu menatap kedua mata Kitsuen dalam-dalam. "Hey, ada dengan ekspresi itu? Kau tidak mau berpisah denganku?" ledek Sasori. Kitsune malah diam saja, bahkan matanya mulai terlihat merah dan berkaca. Sasori sadar, Kitsune tidak mempan atas candaannya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sasori pun berdiri karena melihat wajah Kitsune dia semakin sedih dan ingin memeluk Kitsune. "Malam ini, ayo kita pergi. Pulang sekolah" kata Sasori

"Aku tidak bisa...aku telah ada janji" kata Kitsune

"Siapa?" Tanya Sasori terdengar tidak suka

"Konohamaru" kata Kitsune

Wajah Sasori berubah menjadi wajah tidak suka. "Yasudah. Tidak apa-apa. Aku pergi dulu" kata Sasori mulai meninggalkan Kitsune. Padahal malam ini dia mau menembak Kitsune dan berjanji untuk menunggunya. Sasori akan pergi ke Inggris untuk menjalani tugas dari ketua Akatsuki bersama Hidan. Tugas yang diberikan sangat sulit sehingga akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk bisa kembali ke Jepang. Sambil menunggu tugas selesai, Sasori juga kemngkinan akan bersekolah di sana juga.

Melihat Sasori pergi, Kitsune berdiri. Dia melihat punggung Sasori. Dia baru saja bertemu dan merasakan kenyamanan bersama Sasori. Mulut Kitsune terbuka untuk memanggil Sasori, tapi dia entah kenapa tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Akbat dari kelemahan Kitsune yang takut berkata, dia membiarkan Sasori meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di atap

 **xxxxxxx**

Siang harinya, Itachi mengajak Kurama untuk makan diluar. Sama-sama memesan okonomiyaki dan segelas bir, sesekali Kurama menggerutu tentang klien klien yang terlalu melontarkan banyak pertanyaan tentang bisnis yang sedang dia jalani. Itachi menanggapinya dengan senyuman saja, dia tidak terlalu banyak bicara karena hari ini adalah waktunya. "Kurama" kata Itachi

"Hm?" Tanya Kurama sambil mengunyah dan pipinya melembung

"Malam ini, ayo kita jalan. Aku ingin membawamu keliling Tokyo" kata Itachi

"Jemput aku di hotel" kata Kurama sambil memotong Okonomiyakinya

Itachi tersenyum, dia selalu bersikap bossy dan manja setiap saat bersama dengan Itachi. "Hm" kata Itachi tanpa melepaskan senyumannya

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura gelisah di mejanya. Kedua tangannya berada di atas pahanya memegang sebuah alat tes kehamilan menunjukan tanda positif. Wajah Sakura pucat, bibir bawahnya dia gigit. Di dalam perutnya terdapat calon bayi yang memiliki sebagian darahnya Sasuke. Melihat Sasuke masuk ke kantor, dengan gugupnya bercampur tegang Sakura memungkuk meskipun Sasuke tidak menoleh sedikitpun.

Dalam satu tarikan nafas, Sakura melangkahkan kaki untuk mengetuk pintu sebelum dia masuk ke dalam. Sasuke baru saja duduk di kursinya dan membuka laptopnya sebelum mengambil beberapa berkas di mejanya. Dalam satu tarikan nafas lagi, Sakura melangkah mendekati Sasuke. "Sa-Sasuke" panggil Sakura terbata-bata, degupan jantungnya bisa dia dengar dan keringat dingin sangat dia rasakan keluar bercucuran

"Hm?" kata Sasuke tanpa melihat Sakura sedikitpun

"A-Aku.." Sakura tidak tau lagi, dia buta dan bingung. Memang hubungannya telah berakhir, tapi dia tidak mau kandungannya digugurkan atau lahir tanpa ayah. Saking gugupnya Sakura terus berdiri sambil menyembunyikan tes kehamilan di belakang tubuhnya. "Sa-Sasuke...a-aku.." kata Sakura lagi. Melihat Sasuke berpaling ke dirinya, tambah membuat Sakura semakin gelisah dan menegang. "Aku..." kata Sakura lagi. Sasuke masih diam karena dia tidak mau menanyakan apa. Cukup memberikan pandangan 'cepat katakan' sudah cukup bagi Sasuke. "Aku...hamil.." kata Sakura akhirnya mengungkapkannya

"Apa?" kata Sasuke langsung berdiri dari duduknya

"Sasuke...ini..." kata Sakura menunjukan hasil tes kehamilannya. Sakura melihat wajah Sasuke pucat pasi dan mata tajamnya itu melebar melihat hasil positif di tes kehamilannya Sakura. Dia melihat wajah Sakura yang menegang dan gugup, lalu melihat alat tes kehamilan itu lagi.

Benar-benar sial Sasuke

Akibat berita ini, Sasuke menelpon Naruto yang sudah ada di lift menuju ruangan tempat biasa mereka berdua makan. Naruto membawa bento special dengan minuman jus tomat kesukaannya. Tapi Naruto harus kembali turun untuk pulang karena Sasuke membatalkan makan siang dengan Naruto. "Iya aku mengerti. Benar-benar. Aku tutup!" kata Naruto kesal. Sudah jauh-jauh dia datang dan susah payah membuatkan bento malah disuruh pulang oleh Sasuke. "Kunyuk kampret!" kata Naruto mengutuk nama penyita KTP-teme di layar ponselnya

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Malam harinya, sesuai janji Itachi mengajak keliling Tokyo. Kurama memang bukan orang yang mudah untuk mengerti jika ada yang berbuat kesalahan padanya tanpa sengaja. Dia hampir terlibat perkelahian dengan preman yang bertabrakan tubuh dengannya. Baik preman itu maupun Kurama tidak ada yang mau saling minta maaf sampai Itachi harus membungkuk untuk mewakili kesalahan Kurama. Melihat kebaikan Itachi Kurama berdecih kesal sambil membuang wajahnya. Itachi hanya bergeleng-geleng sambil menghela nafasnya melihat Kurama yang susah untuk diatur

Mereka mengakhiri berjalan-jalan dengan duduk di pinggir danau. Mereka berdua memegang minum secangkir susu coklat hangat. "Kurama, hal apa yang paling kau benci dari diriku?" Tanya Itachi melihat wajah Kurama

"Baik. Ramah. Suka menolong. Mudah tersenyum. Mudah memaafkan. Mudah minta maaf" kata Kurama jutek sambil melihat ke depan

Itachi tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Aku monster ya" kata Itachi

"Memang" kata Kurama jutek. Itachi semakin tertawa kecil sebelum menghadap ke depan

"Kurama, apa kau ingat pertamakali kita bertemu?" Tanya Itachi

"Yah. Dan kau brengsek" kata Kurama

"Haha. Baik-baik" kata Itachi tertawa. Itachi melihat rumput di depannya lalu melihat wajah Kurama. Wajahnya terlihat nyaman dan ceria. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa melihat wajah ini selain dirinya. Sisi yang tidak diperlihatkan oleh Kurama merupakan hal terindah yang pernah ada di dunia bagi Itachi. Tangan Itachi mengeluarkan amplop yang dia selipkan di jaket tebalnya. "Kurama" panggil Itachi. "Ayo...kita putus" kata Itachi

"Apa kau bilang?!" kata Kurama syok mendengarnya. Kurama melihat Itachi menaruh sebuah amplop silver di antara mereka berdua.

"Alasanku ada di sini" kata Itachi.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba begini huh?" Tanya Kurama mulai terluka sekaligus emosi

"Aku sudah memikirkannya" kata Itachi

"Tentang apa? Huh? Apa aku emosian? Apa aku tidak seperti pasangan lainnya? Apa aku ini seorang pria? Huh!?" kata Kurama sudah terlihat terluka di wajahnya

Itachi sesak nafas melihat wajah Kurama. "Saat kau membaca ini, kau akan mengerti" kata Itachi

"Kau" Kurama menarik napasnya karena emosi dan terluka, dia mulai bleng pemikirannya atas deklarasi putusnya hubungan mereka yang sudah lama dijalin, "Jadi maksudmu mengajakku jalan keliling Tokyo hanya untuk mengucapkan ini? Hey...Itachi.." kata Kurama

Itachi hanya tersenyum. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Makan yang banyak dan jangan terlalu banyak minum" kata Itachi. Dia berdiri dan meninggalkan Kurama

"Itachi" panggil Kurama sampai dia berdiri. "Hey Itachi!" panggil Kurama lagi berteriak. "Itachi!" panggil Kurama lagi semakin berteriak. Teriakan Kurama memanggil namanya tidak membuat Itachi berhenti ataupun menoleh. Hati Kurama sangat sakit dan terluka sampai sebuah air mata menetes membasahi pipi Kurama. Itachi juga sangat terpukul dan terluka meninggalkan Kurama yang memanggil namanya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri mata Itachi berkaca-kaca karena saking beratnya untuk melakukan hal ini.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Maaf senpai lama, saya kehabisan ide di pertengahan cerita ;_;**

Anak rajin beli tupai  
Nama Tupainya adalah Tini  
wahai para senpai  
Bagaimaan cerita ini?:D  
Mau review senpai:D

See you next time senpai:D


	12. Chapter 11

**True Love chapter** **11** **(Sekuel If a Little bit Sooner)**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasufemNaru dengan orang ke tiganya Sai.**

 **Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Naruko, Sakura (33 tahun)**

 **Itachi (35 tahun)**

 **Kurama (34 tahun)**

 **Kitsune, Sasori (15 tahun)**

 **ayanara47** **:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D, sabar senpai, nanti mereka bersatu kok di akhir chap hehe

 **Kuma Akaryuu** **:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D, udah kejawab di sini senpai hehe

 **scorpionaruka** **:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D, hehe maaf senpai agak rumit, kebiasaan suka yang rumit hehe

 **SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki** **:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D, jawaban senpai ada di siniiiii hehe

 **Dewi15** **:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D, hehe jawaban senpai ada di sini hehe

 **Dwi341** **:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D, hehe gapapaaa, soalnya saya juga masih belajar (:_:)

 **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii** **:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D, hehe rumit yah senpai hehe

 **maryateme** **:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D, engga kok senpai udah hehehe tinggal nyari restu nanti kedepannya ke kurama _

 **Jasmine DaisynoYuki** **:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D

 **AkarisaRuru** **:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D

 **Silvia380** **:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D

 **Guest** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D, engga kok senpai, nggak panjang hehehe, kalo kitsune emang nggak ada yang ngabarin kalo naru kenapa-napa. Cuman sasuke doang yang tau hehehe

 **Guest** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D, bentar lagi senpai hehe kalo ngga 3, 2 lagi hehe

 **Aiko Chihiro** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D, hehe bener senpai, nanti kurama yang ngga ngerestuin sasunaru hehe

 **Lusy922** **:** : Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D, di sini udah mulai kok senpai hehe

 **Kaname** **:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D, hehe maaf ya senpai rumit, udah terjawan senpai di chap ini hehe

 **Guestny guest** **:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D, hehe nanti di chap depan kayaknya naru nggak menderita kok senpai, kan udah ada kurama hehehe

 **ryu sn25** **:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D, kayaknya enggak senpaaai hehe

 **Dewi kristina** **:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D, salam kenal jugaaa hehe

 **Jonah Kim** **:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D, hehe jawaban senpai ada di sini hehe

Perkenalkan, saya integraleksponen. Ini cerita saya, silahkan membaca dan enjoy:D

Gelang perak beli di Kenya  
Belinya lewat di pedagang mahir  
Senpai makasih atas reviewnya  
Semoga tetap review sampai akhir

Selamat membaca senpai:D

 **Banyak Typo!**

 **WARNING: implisit Yaoi? Shonen-ai? ItachixKurama!**

 **Terdapat bahasa kasar tanpa sensor**

* * *

Pein duduk di sofa raja memegang secangkir anggur menghadap lukisan manusia setengah monster. Tubuh manusia tapi mempunyai kaki, tangan dan kepala monster memegang pistol dan pisau. Gambar ini adalah lambang dai sifat anggota Akatsuki. Dia ingat sekali kenapa dirinya berakhir seperti ini, kenapa hatinya sudah tidak lagi mengenal ampunan, kenapa telinga dan matanya sudah ditutup dari tangisan keluarga korban akibat ulahnya.

Dulu Pein tidak seperti ini. Dia sangat mengenal namanya kebaikan dan ampunan. Bahkan dia berani membela orang yang tidak bersalah di depan orang yang lebih tua darinya. Namanya pun bukanlah Pein, melainkan Yahiko

Pein terlahir di keluarga kaya, serba lengkap kasih sayang dan harta. Dia bisa mendapatkan segalanya berkat pekerjaan ayahnya yang keduanya sama-sama memiliki jabatan tertinggi di dunia. Dia juga mempunyai sahabat, Nagato dan Konan. Sahabatnya ini berbeda dengannya. Nagato terlahir di keluarga biasa saja sedangkan Konan terlahir tanpa orang tua sehingga dia diharuskan untuk tinggal di panti asuhan. Mereka saling mengenal saat tahun pertama di SMP. Kemana-mana selalu bertiga, sampai mereka dianggap trio. Yahiko orang yang ceria, baik hati dan mudah bergaul, Nagato orang yang pendiam dan pemalu, Konan sama seperti gadis biasanya.

Kehidupan remaja Yahiko baik-bak saja, normal seperti biasanya dan menyenangkan seperti yang lainnya. Sampai suatu ketika, saat Yahiko beranjak dewasa tepatnya setelah pulang kuliah, dia terheran karena rumahnya sepi sekali. Pembantu di sini sangat banyak dan cukup membuat suasana rumah ramai akibat suara mereka yang suka bergosip dan tertawa-tawa jika sudah tidak ada lagi pekerjaan. Yahiko tidak menemukan siapapun di rumah ini. Sampai di koridor yang menuju kamar kedua orangtuanya, Yahiko melihat jejak darah. Dia panik dan buru-buru mengikuti jejak darah ini. Berakhir di pintu kamar kedua orangtuanya, tanpa dipikirkan terlebih dahulu Yahiko membuka pintu

Dia melihat ruangan kamar kedua orangtuanya dilumuri oleh darah

Di tengah ruangan berdiri sosok pria berjaket hitam dengan tudungnya dan topi hitam di bawah tudung jaketnya. Kedua tangan orang itu memakai sarung tangan hitam memegang pisau berlumur darah. Yahiko melihat ibunya sekarat di lantai, ayahnya entah ada dimana. Kemarahan merasuki jiwa Yahiko, dia sudah tumbuh sangat dewasa jadi dia tidak takut untuk melakukan penyerangan.

Tanpa diduga, Yahiko berhasil membelek leher orang yang telah membunuh ibunya. Wajah dan baju Yahiko dipenuhi oleh cipratan darah. Yahiko melihat dari pecahan cermin, satu orang lagi sedang mengincar nyawa Yahiko. Saat berhasil menahan serangan tanpa memberikan jeda Yahiko menjedutkan dahinya dan langsung menebas leher orang itu dengan pisau yang ada ditangannya.

Yahiko tidak sempat mengatakan apapun apalagi menolong ibunya yang sekarat di lantai karena ibunya melarang akibat sudah tidak ada banyak waktu lagi. Satu-satunya yang bisa dia dapatkan adalah kata-kata terakhir ibunya bahwa ibunya sangat menyayangi Yahiko dan berharap Yahiko bisa bahagia. Yahiko berteriak memanggil ibunya dan menangis, dia sudah kehilangan ibunya.

Semenjak Yahiko kehilangan kedua orangtuanya, dia bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan kembali kekuatan kedua orang tuanya dalam hokum yang sudah dialihkan kepada orang lain. Tidak hanya itu, akibat pelaku tidak ditemukan dan kasus ditutup begitu saja, tanpa ada yang peduli sedikitpun, Yahiko semakin tenggelam dalam kegelapan dengan mengetahui bahwa dunia ini adalah dunia hitam dan gelap.

DEEP WEB

Situs itu membuka mata Yahiko dan memunculkan sebuah ide. Dia membentuk Akatsuki, pembunuh bayaran yang 100 persen aman. Dia juga tidak lupa mencari orang yang menimbulkan kedua orangtuanya meninggal dengan cepat. Orang-orang itu ternayta orang-orang yang mempunyai kekuatan besar dalam hokum, mempunyai jabatan yang berperan penting di dunia. Setiap saksi mata ataupun barang bukti dilenyapkan oleh pembunuh-pembunuh professional.

Yahiko pun mengubah namanya menjadi Pein, menghapus jati dirinya yang sebenarnya, membuat wajah dan tubuhnya ditindik, melupakan namanya ampunan, melampiaskan balas dendamnya dengan membunuh semua orang yang terlibat dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Dia pun merekrut anggota Akatsuki yang mempunyai masa lalu kelam, orang-orang yang sudah tidak mempunyai sanak keluarga dan orang tua di dunia. Termasuk kedua sahabatnya yang mengalami kejadian kelam di masa muda. Terus berlangsung sampai Itachi dan Kurama terhasut untuk masuk. Berkat rekrutannya ini, Pein mempunyai kekusaan yang begitu besar di dunia, seluruh bidang dia pegang. Mengabulkan keinginan balas dendam dari orang-orang yang diperlakukan tidak adil dalam hokum dan kehidupan dunia.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Pertemuan Sasuke dengan Pein...**

 **Sasuke meminta Pein untuk bertemu dan dia setuju. Sasuke perlu pergi ke bar untuk bertemu dengan Pein. Sampai di bar Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan manager sebelum dirinya dituntun untuk menuruni tangga di balik pintu yang tersedia di ruangan manager. Terdapat sebuah ruangan minimalis, tungku perapian, meja kaca segiempat dikelilingi oleh dia sofa panjang dan dua sofa single. Sasuke melihat sosok pria bertindik semua duduk di sofa single memakai coat berwarna hitam. Tangan pria itu memberikan kode Sasuke untuk duduk dii sofa panjang sebelahnya.**

 **"Senang berjumpa denganmu Tuan anonymous" kata Pein menyapa dan seorang pelayan memberikan Sasuke segelas wine. "Kenapa kau ingin menunjukan wajahmu dan ingin bertemu denganku?" Tanya Pein**

 **Sasuke diam terlebih dahulu meneliti wajahnya Pein. Dia bisa membaca orang ini sangat cerdik dan penuh dengan akal, kemungkinan tidak ada untuk bermain ataupun mengibubli orang ini. Memakai kontak lensa aneh dan bertindik seperti ini membuat Sasuke menyangka dia orang yang begitu berbahaya. Sasuke meletakan amplop silver di atas meja. "Ini yang kau cari" kata Sasuke, tangannya masih menempel di atas amlop, "Untuk apa kau meminta bantuanku?" Tanya Sasuke**

 **"Kenapa kau ingin tau?" Tanya Pein**

 **"Isi amlop ini adalah orang-orang yang hidup sebagai keluargaku. Apa yang kau inginkan dari mereka? Katakan saja apa maumu maka akan kukabulkan" kata Sasuke**

 **"Biarkan aku melihatnya" kata Pein. Wajah waspada Sasuke terus terpasang. Pein pun setelah melihat Sasuke menyingkirkan tangannya dari amplop mengambil amplop itu untuk dibaca. Selembar demi selembar. Pein melihat Sasuke setelah selesai membaca isi dokumen yang diminta. "Tunggu sebentar" kata Pein meletakan kembali dokumen ke dalam amplop dan ke atas meja. Pein mengambil ponsel yang memang sudah diletakan di atas meja. Dia mengirim pesan kepada seseorang. "Sambil menunggu seseorang, bagaimana jika kau memesan sesuatu" kata Pein**

 **"Siapa?" Tanya Sasuke**

 **"Kau akan tau nanti" kata Pein**

 **Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke melihat sosok Itachi datang. "Kakak?" kata Sasuke terkejut melihat Itachi. Itachi pun terkejut melihat Sasuke ada di sini.**

 **"Pein apa maksud dari semua ini" kata Itachi mulai dingin nadanya. Itachi mengira jika adiknya dalam bahaya akibat ulahnya Pein.**

 **"Duduklah, ada topic yang harus didiskusikan" kata Pein menggidik ke arah sebelahnya Sasuke untuk duduk. Dengan mata memincing Itachi memperhatikan Pein sejenak sebelum pergi duduk di samping Sasuke yang masih kebingungan melihat kakaknya. "Ini hasilnya, permintaan Kurama" kata Pein mendorong amplop ke dekat Itachi. Itachi menatap heran amplop itu sebelum membukanya. Saat membacanya mata Itachi melebar dan membalikan lembaran kertas dengan cepat. "Orang yang dimaksud Kurama duduk disebelahmu" kata Pein. Itachi semakin terkejut melihat Sasuke.**

 **"Hey, jangan bilang kau...anonymous?" Tanya Itachi terkejut**

 **"Yeah. Aku orangnya" kata Sasuke**

 **Itachi tidak percaya bahwa adiknya adalah seorang anonymous. Jadi selama ini orang hacker di dunia yang selalu ditakuti oleh seluruh masyarakat adalah keluarganya sendiri. Itachi tau Sasuke dari dulu sangat cerdas dan pintar dalam hal computer. Tapi tidak disangka bahwa adiknya bisa menghaker setingkat dengan hacker internasional. "Kurasa sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi bermain rahasia-rahasiaan" kata Pein. Itachi dan Sasuke melihat Pein. Hanya Sasuke yang binngung di sini. "Tuan Sasuke, perkenalkan. Namaku Pein, ketua dari pembunuh bayaran di situs deep web. Akatsuki" kata Pein memperkenalkan dirinya. Mata Sasuke membelak lebar mendengar ucapan Pein. Dia sangat tau situs deep web, bahkan situ inni adalah situs yang Sasuke gunakan untuk menyenangkan dirinya sendiri. Mencuri data. "Dan orang yang duduk di sebelah mu adalah salah anggota kami" kata Pein lagi. Sasuke melihat Itachi penuh dengan rasa syok.**

 **"Kau.." kata Sasuke tidak ada kata yang bisa diucapkan.**

 **"Maaf" kata Itachi menatap datar wajah adiknya**

 **"Tidak perlu syok begitu, kau juga sama aja seperti kami. Hanya saja kau bermain software dan kami bermain darah" kata Pein. Sasuke sedikit tersinggung tapi ada benarnya juga. Sasuke suka sekali mencuri data orang lain, tidak pandang bulu siapa, bahkan Sasuke pernah berbuat kejahatan untuk dikabulkan keingiannya atau informasinya akan disebar.**

 **Sasuke mendengus mengejek, "Kehidupan yang aneh" kata Sasuke menyindir**

 **"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan. Kalian berdua akan tamat di tangan Kurama" kata Pein. Sasuke dan Itachi sama-sama melihat Pein. "Itachi kau sudah paham bahwa betapa mengerikannya Kurama jika dia benar-benar murka selain itu juga Kurama mampu membuat semua orang berada di pihaknya. Termasuk diriku" kata Pein. Sasuke tau tapi tidak sedalam Itachi yang sudah bersama Kurama selama lebih dari 15 tahun. Kesehariannya, sifatnya dan wataknya sangat dihafal oleh Itachi.**

 **"Aku saja yang akan mengatakannya" kata Itachi. "Aku akan putus dengannya. Akan kugunakan caraku sendiri" kata Itachi terdengar sudah lelah dan parah. Melihat ekspresi kakaknya, Sasuke merasa iba dan ikut bersedih. Kakaknya sangat mencintai Kurama dan orang yang membuat Itachi tersenyum lagi adalah Kurama.**

 **"Dan bagaimana denganmu Tuan Sasuke" Tanya Pein. Sasuke memasang ekspresi tanda Tanya kepada Pein, "Kita sudah saling mengenal dan aku yakin kau mulai memburu Orochimaru" kata Pein. Sasuke diam karena tebakan Pein benar, "Bagaimana jika kau bergabung?" tawar Pein**

 **"Pein" kata Itachi tidak suka adiknya melakukan hal keji seperti dirinya**

 **"Kenapa? Dia tidak berada dalam posisi bebas" kata Pein memasang wajah santai. "Kau bisa bergabung sebagai sumber informasi kami. Tidak ada peraturan khusus. Hanya tiga peraturan, jangan pernah berbohong, jangan pernah berkhianat dan jangan pernh membantah" kata Pein. Sasuke masih diam saja memperhatikan Pein**

 **"Pein, sudah cukup aku yang kau butuhkan. Adikku tidak—"**

 **"Baik aku setuju" kata Sasuke. Itachi dibuat syok sekaligus tidak percaya adiknya mau bergabung. "Berikan apapun yang kuinginkan selain aku mematuhi tiga peraturan itu" kata Sasuke. Itachi ingin berbicara tapi sepertinya bukan waktu yang tepat.**

 **"Kalau begitu" Pein berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Selamat datang. Mari saling membantu Tuan Sasuke" kata Pein. Sasuke menjabat tangan Pein. Di kedua mata mereka sudah ada perjanjian. Itachi tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi**

 **Sehabis dari bertemu dengan Pein, Itachi meminta Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya karena ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Mereka berdua awalnya duduk terdiam menghadap depan di parkiran mobil. "Kenapa kau mau bergabung?" Tanya Itachi memutuskan keheningan diantara mereka berdua**

 **"Dia telah menolongku" kata Sasuke. Itachi menoleh melihat wajah Sasuke, "Dia memanggilmu untuk datang dengan kata lain, dia tidak ingin menghancurkan kehidupanku ataupun keluargaku. Dia malah menyerahkan semuanya padamu pada akhirnya. Bukankah itu sama dia telah menolong kita?" kata Sasuke. Itachi menemukan kebenaran. Yah memang Pein itu orang yang benar-benar berbahaya dan memiliki jiwa lebih kejam daripada iblis jahanam, tapi jika sudah menyangkut anggotanya, Pein akan terlihat lebih bijaksana dan selalu menolong apapun itu**

 **"Tapi usahakan kau jangan membunuh. Biar aku saja yang melakukannya" kata Itachi kembali menghadap depan**

 **"Aku tidak bisa menjamin. Aku sangat marah sekarang" kata Sasuke terdengar dingin. Itachi mengerti perrasaan Sasuke sambil melihat setir mobil. "Keparat Orochimaru itu telah menjebak kita semua. Memalsukan informasi pembunuhan kedua orang tua Kurama dengan memakai nama kedua orang tua kita sehingga Kurama membunuh kedua orang tua kita. Akan kupotong kepalanya" kata Sasuke keji dan tajam.**

 **"Apa kau bilang? Kurama membunuh kedua orang tua kita?" Tanya Itachi terkejut**

 **"Yeah. Aku memalsukan informasi. Aku menemukan bukti bahwa Kurama menaruh bom kecil yang mempunyai ledakan tinggi di bawah mesin mobil. Aku tidak mau kau mengetahui ini karena Kurama telah mengubahmu. Kau jarang tersenyum semenjak kau pergi ke Jepang" kata Sasuke**

 **Itachi menghela nafasnya perlahan. Astaga...apalagi ini...**

 **"Sasuke, kurasa aku masih mempunyai rahasia lagi" kata Itachi**

 **"Apa?" kata Sasuke melihat wajah Itachi dengan ekspresi tidak percaya, "Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke**

 **"Hanya satu. Paman meninggal karena aku bunuh. Bukan karena sakit" kata Itachi menghadap depan**

 **"Apa?!" kata Sasuke terkejut**

 **"Kau tau, saat aku kabur bersama Naruto, dia menyelamatkan nyawaku dan menggantikan tubuhnya tertabrak truk. Truk itu lari meninggalkan Naruto. Sifat pengecut truk itu dimiliki oleh paman. Aku sudah meminta paman untuk menolong Naruto karena dia banyak sekali darah yang keluar, terutama di kepalanya. Tapi paman malah menggendongku dan meninggalkan Naruto. Aku mengira Naruto mati dan...aku mempunyai dendam. Naruto tidak bersalah dan hanya seorang anak kecil yang tidak jelas darimana dia berasal dan siapa kedua orangtuanya, jadi aku meracuni paman untuk membuatnya sakit sampai dia meninggal" kata Itachi**

 **Sasuke mendengus. "Astaga...eiisshh" kata Sasuke pusing. "Keparat Orochimaru. Aku ingin sekali memotong kepalanya" kata Sasuke geram. Itachi diam saja sambil melihat depan. "Tapi...kenapa kau bergabung?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian melihat wajah Itachi**

 **"Untuk mencari tau siapa Orochimaru. Dia mempunyai banyak koneksi dan posisi yang kuat di bidang hukum. Tidak hanya aku saja, dia juga membutuhkan orang yang bisa diajak bisnis. Bisa dibilang kami sama-sama memberi" kata Itachi**

 **"Begitu" kata Sasuke mengerti sambil memalingkan pandangannya ke arah depan lagi**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Di ruang tamu, Naruto berdiri di depan pintu. Sebelah tumitnya naik turun dengan cepat tidak sabar menunggu Sasuke pulang. Kedua tangannya di lipat di depan dada memasang wajah kesal. Pintu terbuka langsung menyerbu Sasuke dengan omelannya. "Hey sialan! Apa kau pikir membuat bento itu gampang?! Kau pikir jarak rumahmu ini dengan katormu dekat?! Seenaknya saja kau menyuruhku pulang, aku sudah jauh-jauh datang dan susah payah membuatkanmu bento tau! Apa kau benar-benar tidak memikirkanku? Ha? Eish benar-benar!" kata Naruto mengomel-ngomel sampai tangannya bergerak kemana-mana. Sasuke malah diam saja menatap Naruto. Kedua bola mata Naruto ditatap sangat dalam, sedih, lembut, membuat Naruto merasa tidak nyaman dan menghilangkan rasa emosinya. "He-Hey. Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" kata Naruto gugup, Sasuke semakin menatap Naruto dalam, sedih sekaligus lembut, "Hentikan, kau membuatku takut" kata Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya merasa ngeri sekaligus gugup

"Ikuti aku" kata Sasuke.

Suaranya kini terdengar sedih, entah kenapa Naruto tidak merasa suaranya dingin seperti biasanya. Ini terlihat normal tapi ada unsur kesedihan. Melihat Sasuke melewatinya menaiki tangga, Naruto berkedip-kedip heran sebelum mengikuti kemana Sasuke pergi. Dia ternyata membawa Naruto ke ruangan kerjanya di kamarnya. Sasuke membuka sebuah kotak di meja kerjanya. Kotak itu diambil isinya, KTP Naruto dikembalikan. "KTP-ku!" kata Naruto girang. "Akhirnya kau mengembalikan KTPku" kata Naruto semakin girang melihat KTP sudah ada di tangannya lagi

"Kau bebas" kata Sasuke

"Ya?" kata Naruto bingung

"Besok kau pulang. Bereskan barang-barangmu malam ini, supirku akan mengantarmu di pagi hari" kata Sasuke

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Naruto terkejut bersedih. Dia seharusnya ceria dan loncat gembira karena bisa kembali ke kehidupannya bersama Kitsune, tapi entah kenapa Naruto malah bersedih. Seperti dia tidak mau pergi dari sini. Mata mereka berdua saling menatap. "K-Kenapa.." kata Naruto hampir bergumam, bibirnya bergetar tanpa alasan

"Hutangmu sudah lunas. Pergilah dan jangan pernah kembali" kata Sasuke.

Naruto semakin bersedih bahkan wajahnya seperti kesemutan dan matanya mau berkaca-kaca. Naruto tidak tau jika Sasuke sudah mengetahui masa lalu Naruto, Itachi dan dia membuat kesepakatan dengan pein untuk melindungi Itachi dari Kurama. Sasuke sudah tau Itachi tergolong pembunuh bayaran, Itachi juga tau bahwa adiknya adalah hacker terkenal anonymous, mereka bertiga bekerja sama demi mencegah amukannya Kurama. Itachi memilih memutuskan hubungannya dengan Kurama secara baik-baik bersamaan memberikan semua rahasianya dan Sasuke membebaskan Naruto dari hutangnya. Dengan ini maka mereka berdua akan terlepas dari Namikaze dan mempertahankan nama baik Grup Uchiha

"He-Hey...tapi kan..tapi kan belum tiga bulan.." kata Naruto, suaranya bergetar, tidak mau berpisah dari Sasuke

Sasuke harus memaksa Naruto, jika dia terus melihat Naruto yang seolah tidak mau dipecat olehnya, akan membuat Sasuke sulit melepaskannya. "Pergilah..." kata Sasuke. Naruto tidak mau pergi. Memang tidak tau kenapa tapi tinggal di sini, meskipun dia harus kesal setiap saat dengan Sasuke, dia bisa bersama Itachi dan pembantu lainnya seperti mendapatkan teman-teman baru.

 _Brak_

Keduanya mendengar suara pintu kamar terbuka menjeblak. Dari arah belakang, mereka berdua melihat Kurama dengan ekspresi terkejut melihat Naruto dan nafasnya naik turun dengan cepat serta wajahnya sedikit memerah. "Kak Kurama?" kata Naruto heran melihat kenalannya alias kakaknya Naruko ada di sini

"Kenapa kau memakai celemek begitu?" Tanya Kurama terkejut sekaligus bingung, dia lupa kalimat yang telah disampaikan Itachi melalui sebuah surat akibat dari hubungan masa lalu adiknya dengan Itachi terlalu banyak menarik perhatiannya dan juga pikirannya

"Oh...aku...aku bekerja di sini" kata Naruto. Sasuke melihat Naruto yang melihat Kurama saat dia mengakui dia bekerja di sini

"Apa? Kenapa?" Tanya Kurama mulai emosi lagi

"Uhmmmm rekrut" kata Naruto. Sasuke ingin memeluk Naruto, dia tidak menjelaskan bahwa dia terlibat hutang olehnya. Sasuke bertanya kenapa dia harus melakukan hal ini? Padahal Sasuke melihat Naruto sangat tidak menyukai Sasuke dan terus mengomel menggerutu setiap saat mereka berdua berbicara

"Rekrut?" kata Kurama geram dalam gigi-giginya yang dirapatkan. Kurama meliha Sasuke, beraninya dia membuat adiknya seorang pesuruh seperti ini. Desisan kesal mengarah pada Sasuke yang diiringi dengan ayunan tinju di wajah Sasuke sampai dia terpental ke lantai.

"Sasuke!" kata Naruto memanggil nama Sasuke melihat Sasuke ditinju keras-keras sambil buru-buru menghampiri Sasuke untuk menuntun Sasuke bangun. "Hey kau sudah gila?! Kenapa kau memukulnya? Apa salahnya?!" kata Naruto membela Sasuke di saat kedua tangannya memegang bahu Sasuke

"Minggir Naruto, aku tidak mau melukaimu" kata Kurama geram, wajahnya memerah dan kedua tangannya siap melayangkan tinju lagi

"Hey kau kenapa kubilang?!" kata Naruto mengomel. Kurama tidak sabar lagi, dia menarik kerah baju Sasuke untuk berdiri lalu meninjunya lagi sampai tubuh Sasuke terpental ke lantai lagi. "Hey hentikan!" kata Naruto masuk ke dalam hajaran Kurama yang diberikan kepada Sasuke. Dia menangkap tangan Kurama dimana dia sudah duduk di tubuh Sasuke yang terbaring di lantai. Tangkapan Naruto ini dia tarik ke belakang sehingga Sasuke bebas dari Kurama. "Hey, jika kau tidak mau berhenti aku akan benar-benar menghajarmu!" kata Naruto berdiri di depan Sasuke.

Kurama segera bangkit tergesa-gesa, "Kau membelanya? Kau membela brengsek ini?!" kata Kurama menunju Sasuke yang menyangga tubuhnya dengan sikutnya di belakang Naruto

"Dia itu temanku bukan orang brengsek!" kata Naruto ikutan ngotot. Mata Sasuke melebar mendengar Naruto. Ah...Naruto, kenapa kau harus mengatakan hal yang membuat hati Sasuke semakin sulit untuk melepaskanmu dan memilih Sakura

"Teman? Orang yang memperlakukanmu sama dengan pamannya dulu ha?! Budak?!" kata Kurama menambah panas situasi. Mata Naruto membelak mendengar Kurama mengatakan hal ini. Dia bingung sekaligus terkejut. Lalu dia meihat Kurama merogoh saku belakangnya untuk mengambil sebuah foto di dompetnya. "Lihat inni baik-baik!" kata Kurama mengambil tangan Naruto untuk meletakan foto yang diambil di telapak tangan Naruto

"I-Ini.." Naruto tergagap dan menegang sekaligus terkejut dan heran melihat dirinya saat balita digendong oleh seorang pria tampan berambut pirang memakai coat biru, syal putih, celana lepis biru dongker dan sepatu. Di samping pria pirang tampan berdiri juga seorang wanita rambut merah yang cantik memakai coat berwarna krem kulit dan syal putih, stoking hitam dan high heels coklat menggendong bayi yang mirip dengannya. Sangat mirip, hanya di pipinya tidak ada tiga garis seperti kumis. Dan di depan kedua orang tua _gorgeous_ ini berdiri anak kecil berambut merah memiliki memiliki tiga garis di pipi juga, tampan memakai jaket tebal tidak disleting sehingga menampilkan kaos abu-abu serta memakai celana lepis hitam dan sepatu. "Ke-Kenapa aku ada di sini...?" Tanya Naruto melihat wajah Kurama

"Kau adikku" kata Kurama. Naruto semakin terkejut mendengar kata 'adik'. Naruto melihat lagi foto yang ada di genggamannya. Orang tua...ini wajah kedua orang tuanya...ini adalah wajah saudaranya...ini adalah wajah kakaknya...air mata Naruto menetes membasahi pipi tidak menyangka dia bisa mengetahui wajah kedua orangtuanya yang sudah lama dia cari-cari selama ini. Baru saja sedikit teralih, Naruto lagi-lagi melihat Kurama menghajar Sasuke. Sepertinya orang ini ah bukan, kakaknya ini begitu murka dengan Sasuke.

"Sudah hentikan! Kak Kurama! Jangan memukilinya!" kata Naruto berteriak dalam air matanya yang mulai sering menetes. Suara tinjuan Kurama membuat Naruto gila. Dia baru saja mau melangkah maju sudah terhenti oleh kedatangan Itachi menarik bahu Kurama. Kini giliran Itachi yang berdiri di depan Sasuke. Kurama kembali bangun tergesa-gesa. Dia ingin juga menghajar Itachi karena menyembunyikan hal ini berpuluh-puluh tahun sampai membuat Kurama hampir frustasi. Tapi mengingat sebuah surat dari Itachi yang diselipkan di dalam dokumen tentang fakta masa lalu Naruto, membuat Kurama sulit untuk melayangkan tinju pada Itachi.

Sasuke yang sudah babak belur bersama dengan Naruto sama-sama terkejut melihat Itachi berlutut di hadapan Kurama. Kurama mengendalikan nafasnya dan emosinya dari ekspresi geram di wajahnya. "Aku sangat memohon padamu...tolong hentikan" kata Itachi. Dia menunduk, tidak berani melihat wajah Kurama. Kedua tangannya di atas pahanya dikepal.

Kurama menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya sampai sedikit suara terdengar sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Itachi. Lalu Kurama berbalik badan, membuka secara kasar celemek yang dipakai Naruto sebelum melemparnya sembarang ke lantai. Tanpa ada sepatah kata Naruto ditarik olehnya untuk keluar dari kediaman Uchiha. Naruto juga tidak memiliki kata-kata untuk diucapkan, dia melihat ke arah belakang dimana Itachi masih dalam posisi yang sama dan mendapatkan tatapan mata sebentar dengan Sasuke yang babak belur

Di dalam taksi menuju apartemen Naruko, baik Kurama maupun Naruto yang mau membuka mulut. Mereka memang sudah bertemu dan Kurama mengetahui hubungan Naruto dengan Itachi di masa lalu, namun pertemuan dan waktu yang tidak tepat tidak memberikan kesan menyenangkan.

 **Kurama, aku yakin kau sudah tau apa yang telah kusembunyikan darimu selama puluhan tahun. Selain itu juga adikku memperkerjakan Naruto sebagai pembantu karena adikmu terlibat hutang dengan adikku. Aku sudah berusaha keras untuk mencegahnya, tapi dia telah mengadakan kontrak dan aku tidak bisa berbuat lebih jauh lagi.**

 **Maafkan aku telah membohongimu. Melihat matamu yang indah dan wajahmu yang mempesona aku sadar aku tidak bisa terus membohongimu. Ingat saja satu hal, aku berbohong karena aku ingin sekali bersamamu. Aku sadar selama ini kau bersusah payah mencari adikmu sampai kau sakit padahal aku tau dimana adikmu.**

 **Aku penipu**

 **Aku harus sadar sekarang dan mengakui bahwa aku tidak termaafkan. Bahwa kita tidak bisa bersama. Maafkan aku. Ayo...kita putus. Aku harap kau mengerti dan mengampuni kami. Aku benar-benar minta maaf**

 **Dari Itachi**

Isi surat itu masih terngiang di kepala Kurama. Memang Kurama tidak mau memaafkan tapi di sisi lain Kurama tidak bisa membenci Itachi bagaimana pun juga. Tapi dia tidak mau bertemu dengan Itachi, diantara terluka dan ingin kembali membuat Kurama beprutar-putar membuat keputusan di kepalanya. Kurama berakhir untuk menjauhi Itachi dan melupakan Itachi karena dia tidak mau menyakiti Itachi.

Sampai di apartemen Naruko, Kurama memencet password sebelum menarik masuk Naruto. Mereka berdua melihat Naruko bersantai menggunakan piyamanya sambil memakan potongan buah pir. "Oh kakak, Naruto" kata Naruko langsung berdiri dari kasur melihat kakaknya dan Naruto datang dan langsung duduk di sofa. "Ada apa?" Tanya Naruko. Dia melihat wajah Naruto berkaca-kaca melihat Naruko, dan Kurama menatap serius.

"Naruko, dia kembali. Ucapkan selamat datang padanya. Kembaranmu" kata Kurama

Naruko terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin kakaknya bisa tau bahwa Naruto adalah saudara kembarnya yang hilang? Padahal hasil tes DNA masih ada di tangan Naruko dan belum diketahui oleh siapapun. "Halo, tidak kusangka kita keluarga" kata Naruto tersenyum. Naruko malah tidak bisa berkata apapun karena ini terjadi terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau tidak suka saudaramu kembali?" Tanya Kurama heran melihat Naruko malah cengo sendiri

"Ah" kata Naruko, "Bukan begitu...hanya saja ini begitu mengejutkan...kita kan saling mengenal" kata Naruko berhasil bohong. Dia melihat wajah kakaknya setuju dengan ucapannya.

"Yasudah. Besok kita akan pulang, bereskan barang-barangmu Naruko" kata Kurama sambil berdiri

"Ya?" kata Naruko

"Pulang? Kemana?" Tanya Naruto

"Inggris. Kita bukan warga Jepang. Barangmu akan segera sampai" kata Kurama dilanjut pergi

"Hey tunggu!" kata Naruto buru-buru menangkap lengan Kurama, kakaknya dibuat menoleh melihat lengannya yang ditangkap sebelum melihat wajah Naruto, "Tidak bisakah kita tinggal saja di sini? Maksudku di sini kan—"

"Rumah kita bukan disini dibilang" kata Kurama memotong ucapan Naruto, "Aku kakakmu jadi ikuti apa kataku. Aku sangat lelah mau istirahat" kata Kurama. Ya memang suaranya terdengar sangat lelah. Wajah Kurama juga kacau seolah sesuatu yang begitu buruk terjadi padanya. Tangkapan Naruto disingkirkan baik-baik oleh Kurama dan dengan langkah cepat Kurama pergi. Mulut Naruto terbuka ingin mengatakan sesuatu sambil mengejarnya, namun dia terhenti ketika bahunya dipegang oleh Naruko

"Biar aku saja" bisik Naruko langsung buru-buru menyusul kakaknya. "Kak!" panggil Naruko buru-buru mengejar kakanya yang sudah menunggu pintu lift terbuka. "Kak ada yang ingin aku beritahu" kata Naruko sudah berdiri di samping kakaknya

"Nanti saja...aku pusing" kata Kurama lelah

"Sebentar saja huh?" kata Naruko memohon sambil memegang lengan Kurama. Kakanya ini hanya berdecak lelah sambil menepis baik-baik tangan Naruko. Kakinya mulai melangkah masuk tapi berhenti karena dia mengdengar..

"Ini tentang Naruto!" kata Naruko. Mendengar kata Naruto Kurama berubah pikiran dikala melihat wajah adiknya ini serius.

Di depan apartemen mereka ada tempat duduk berbentuk lingkaran yang dikelilingi oleh beberapa pohon. Naruko dan Kurama duduk di situ untuk membicarakan Naruto. "Sebenarnya.." kata Naruko gugup untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "Aku sudah tau jika Naruto adalah saudara kembarku" kata Naruko

"Apa?" kata Kurama terdengar kesal

"Kakak masih ingat kan kakek yang pernah kuceritakan saat itu? Kakek itu bilang bahwa Naruto bukan cucuk kandungnya dan dia tidak tau siapa kedua orang tua Naruto. Selain juga itu juga aku menemukan gelang yang diberikan ayah dan ibu terukir nama Naruto. Dari situ aku mempunyai firasat bahwa dia adalah saudaraku, jadi aku mengadakan tes DNA dari rambutnya secara diam-diam. Hasilnya positif" kata Naruko memberikan penjelasan. Dia melihat wajah Kurama kesal sambil memijat keningnya,

"Kau." Kata Kurama semakin lelah, "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Huh? Kau suka membuat kakakmu sengsara mencarinya?" kata Kurama marah. Naruko menjadi takut sekaligus bersalah

"Maaf..." kata Naruko, "Aku ingin memberitahu kakak saat kakak ulang tahun" kata Naruko. Dia melihat kakaknya garuk-garuk di belakang kepala dengan geram sambil menggerutu . "Dan, satu lagi akan membuat kakak terkejut" kata Naruko

"Apa lagi? Huh? Apa lagiii?!" kata Kurama emosi

Naruko melihat wajah kakaknya sejenak, "Naruto...sudah mempunyai anak" Kurama melebar matanya, dia tidak masih belum menyadari bahwa dirinya pernah melihat seorang gadis memanggil Naruto ibu waktu festifal saat itu, "—Anak itu Kitsune, dimana dia mempunyai darahnya Sai. Dulu..Sai meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang hamil karena ibunya Sai menyuruh Sai untuk meninggalkan Naruto. Dan pernikahan kami berdua...tidak sah. Semua orang yang bersaksi saat itu, pendenta, cincin, semuaanya palsu. Sai sengaja melakukan ini supaya dia bisa menarik kembali Naruto dengan mengambil jabatan ayahnya yang sebelumnya ibunya yang mengambil alih setelah ayahnya meninggal" kata Naruko

Wajah Kurmaa makin tidak karuan kesalnya. Dia menutup mata, nafasnya seperti tertahan bersamaan dengan emosi yang meluap di dalam dirinya, "Jadi sekarang kau memberitahuku. Bahwa. Sai dan Naruto yang seharusnya menikah karena mereka sudah memiliki anak di usia muda. ?" kata Kurama geram berbicara merapatkan gigi-giginya. Naruko mengangguk pelan. Kurama berdiri dengan cepat. "HOOOOOOOH!" Kurama berteriak sekeras-kerasnya membungkuk sambil berkacak pinggang, wajahnya memerah dan nafasnya tidak karuan akibat emosi, "Kau" kata Kurama menunjuk Naruko. Dia ingin memaki, ingin berkata kasar dan berbuat kejam. Tapi dia ingat dan sadar orang yang didepannya ini adalah adiknya. Dia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. "Pulang pulang" Kata Kurama mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya berakhir menyuruh adiknya pulang. Setelah melihat adiknya pergi, Kurama selalu menghembuskan nafas berbunyi. "BRENGSEK!" umpat Kurama keras-keras sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya

Naruko hampir saja mati di tempat. Baru kali ini dia melihat kakaknya semarah itu. Memang Kurama suka marah-marah jika dirumah tapi tidak pernah sampai seperti ini. Naruko berharap kakaknya tidak akan melakukan apapun yang nekat.

"Hey bagaimana? Kita tidak jadi pindah kan? Iya kan?!" Tanya Naruto tidak sabaran. Naruko baru saja masuk langsung diserbu oleh Naruto. Dia tersenyum.

"Dia memang kelihatannya keras, tapi hatinya pengertian" kata Naruko

"Hasilnya?" Tanya Naruto panik

"Percaya saja sama kak Kurama" kata Naruko tersenyum. Naruto makin terlihat kusut dan kacau. "Hey, bagaimana jika kita memberiikan tetangga surprise?" Tanya Naruko.

Naruto berakhir berdiri depan pintu tetangganya Naruko. Saudara kembarnya ini sekaligus gurunya Kitsune di sekolah tidak mau memberitahu kenapa kita harus memberikan surprise kepada mereka yang hidup di ruangan 2786 ini. Bel sudah dibunyikan beberapa detik yang lalu jadi Naruto hanya tinggal menunggu. Mata Naruto melebar melihat orang yang membukakan pintu adalah anaknya sendiri. Kitsune. "Ibu!/Kitsune!" kompak mereka berdua langsung berpelukan erat menghilangkan rasa rindu. Senyum mereka saling mengembang saat pelukan dilepaskan.

"Aku sangat merindukan ibu...belakangan ini ibu jarang sekali memberi kabar..." kata Kitsune kangen

"Maaf...ibu sangat merindukanmu.." kata Naruto memeluk Kitsune lagi.

"Aku juga...aku sangat merindukan ibu.." kata Kitsune membalas pelukan Naruto lebih erat lagi. Melihat mereka berdua bahagia, Naruko tersenyum di samping Naruto. Naruko kemudian menyadari Sai berdiri di dalam melihat Naruto dan Kitsune berpelukan dengan senyuman bahagia.

Naruto duduk di samping Kitsune, mereka berdua duduk di depan Sai dan Naruko. Empat buah cangkir berisi teh hangat ada di depan mereka masing-masing. Kitsune menanyakan bagaimana kabar ibunya dan menanyakan apakah ada kemungkinan dia bisa menjadi artis. Naruto sudah tidak bisa lagi berbohong, kakaknya terlihat mengetahui masa lalu Naruto dan semuanya sudah terbongkar. Tidak ada alasan lagi bagi Naruto untuk menyembunyikan apapun lagi. Tapi tetap saja, masa lalunya dengan Itachi tidak diceritakan oleh Naruto dan juga keaadan dimana Naruto diculik saat itu. Dia tidak mau membuat masalah semakin runyam.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sasori berdiri di taman menunggu kedatangan Konohamaru. Di tangannya terjinjing paper bag jumbo yang berisi sebuah kado persegi panjang yang lumayan tinggi. Kado itu dilapisi kertas berwarna biru bergaris abu-abu. Sasori coat hitam bersyal putih, kupluk abu-abu di kepala dan jam tangan pemberian Kitsune yang sudah diperbaiki olehnya melingkar di pergelangan tangan Sasori. "Kenapa kau memanggilku malam-malam begini?" Tanya Konohamaru. Mendengar suara Konohamaru kepala Sasori menoleh ke samping.

"Serahkan ini pada Kitsune" kata Sasori menyerahkan paper bagnya. "Aku akan pergi malam ini. Salam pada semuanya" kata Sasori

"Secepat ini?" Tanya Konohamaru terkejut

"Yeah. Senang berjumpa denganmu Konohamaru" kata Sasori mengulurkan jabatan tangannya.

"Sayang sekali..." kata Konohamaru bersedih. "Baiklah, senang berjumpa denganmu juga Sasori. Hati-hati dan jangan lupakan aku" kata Konohamaru membalas jabatan tangan Sasori

"Jaga Kitsune juga. Jangan sakiti dia apalagi membuatnya menangis. Kau mati" kata Sasori mengancam sambil menurunkan tangannya selepas berjabat tangan. Konohamaru mendengus kesal.

"Iya aku tau" kata Konohamaru menggerutu kesal.

"Kalau begitu selamat tinggal" kata Sasori

"Yeah" kata Konohamaru. Dia melihat Sasori pergi meninggalkannya sampai masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil sedan hitam di bagian belakang. Setelah mobil itu menghilang di kejauhan, Konohamaru baru melangkah pergi.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ueeekk! Ueeeekk!" Naruto lagi-lagi muntah di pagi hari. Naruko terus menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto. Baru saja dia selesai mandi, saudara kembarnya ini langsung masuk ke kamar mandi untuk muntah. "Aduuuuh...perutku..." rengek Naruto membungkuk memegangi perutnya merasakan semakin tidak enak.

"Naruto apa kau sakit? Yaampun kau pucat..." kata Naruko khawatir.

"Entahlah...sudah berhari-hari aku seperti i—Ueeekk! Ueekk!" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto sudah muntah lagi. Dia merengek-rengek seperti anak kecil akbat perutnya menjadi semakin tidak enak dan kepalanya pusing.

"Kau tidur saja ya, nanti siang aku jemput kita pergi ke dokter" kata Naruko

"Maaf...aku merepotkanmu..." kata Naruto

"Merepotkan apa, sesama saudara kok merepotkan. Ayo buat dirimu berbaring saja" kata Naruko menuntun Naruto untuk berbaring. Setelah saudara kembarnya ini berbaring, dia membuatkan teh hangat dan menyiapkan beberapa cookies untuk Naruto makan sebelum dia pamit pergi mengajar

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kurama membanting setir tajam saat sampai di parkiran sekolah. Dia buru-buru keluar untuk masuk ke ruangan kepala Sekolah. Melihat Sai duduk tenang sambil memainkan ponselnya membuat Kurama semakin membara. Dia menarik kerah jasnya Sai secara kasar, "Hey sialan, cepat buat pernikahan yang benar dengan Naruto" kata Kurama tajam.

" _H-Ha'i_?" kata Sai terkejut sampai gagap mendengar ucapannya Kurama

"Aku tidak akan mengulangi ucapanku. Dalam waktu satu bulan masih belum ada apa-apa kubuat Kitsune membencimu seumur hidup dan kubakar semua gedungmu" ancam Kurama semakin tajam. Dia melihat rahang Kurama mengeras dan nadanya terkesan rendah menajam. Lalu Kurama melempar kacar tubuh Sai ke atas sofa. Memberikan buangan pandangan mata tajam sambil melangkah pergi dan membanting pintu.

Sai memucat. Dia bertanya-tanya di dalam otaknya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba membeku, seluruh perhatiannya terpaku dalam ucapan Kurama dan ekspresinya tadi. Apa mungkin...Kurama sudah tau semuanya..?

 **xxxxxxxx**

Saat jam makan siang, Naruko buru-buru pulang untuk mengantar saudaranya ke rumah sakit. Dia berpikir saudaranya masih terbaring lemah di kasur dengan wajah pucat, dugaannya malah terbukti Naruto sedang makan di depan TV. Meja penuh dengan tumpukan kerdus makanan yang biasa dipakai untuk delibery. Banyak juga minuman kaleng jus yang tersebar. Wajah Naruko melongo melihat Naruto yang tadi pagi pucat sekarang malah sehat bugar ditambah makan luar biasa banyak. "He-Hey Naruto..." kata Naruko. Kepalanya tertoleh ke belakang

"Oh Naruko? KAu sudah pulang?" Tanya Naruto tetap duduk setelah menelan jus yang baru saja dia teguk

"Ini semua kau makan..?" Tanya Naruko melongo sendiri

"Hehe, aku lapar. Tiba-tiba saja perutku sangat lapar seperti ini, jadinya aku pesan karena makananmu semuanya tidak ada daging" kata Naruto dengan polosnya dia berkata bersama tawanya yang cengegesan. Naruko masih dalam wajah syok perlahan mendekati Naruto untuk memegang keningnya.

"Kau masih merasa mual?" Tanya Naruko merasa keningnya Naruto normal

"Tidak. Aku sehat" kata Naruto sambil sedikit menggeleng kepala. Naruko merasa aneh, apa dia hanya masuk angin saja? Tapi tadi pagi Naruto benar-benar pucat dan terlihat lemas. Daripada kenapa-napa, Naruko tetap mengajak Naruto ke rumah sakit untuk periksa kesehatannya.

Di rumah sakit, dokter yang berjaga adalah Tsunade. Setelah diperiksa, wajah Tsunade berbahagia melihat Naruko dan Naruto yang duduk berdampingan di hadapan Tsunade. "Selamat ya, Anda akan menjadi seorang ibu" kata Tsunade

"Ya?" kata Naruto kebingungan melihat wajahnya Tsunade

"Anda mengandung" kata Tsunade

"Apa?!" kompak Naruto dan Naruko. Mereka berdua sama-sama syok mendengar kata mengandung. "He-Hey dokter...mana mungkin aku mengandung. Dokter bercandaannya tidak lucu" kata Naruto mengelak. Tsunade malah semakin tersenyum dan memberikan foto bayi di kandungan Naruto.

"Aku tidak bohong kan?" kata Tsunade saat Naruto dan Naruko melihat foto bayi yang diberikan oleh Tsunade, "Dia berusia dua minggu sekarang jadi masih belum terlihat jenis kelaminnya" kata Tsunade. Mereka berdua semakin syok, tapi yang paling syok adalah Naruto. Tangan dan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Naruto tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa dia hamil tanpa melakukan seks. Dia tidak pernah tersentuh oleh pria manapun setelah mempunyai Kitsune.

Kecuali...

"Oh tidak.." gumam pelan Naruto sambil berdiri dari duduknya dengan tetap berpegangan pada foto. "Tidak tidak tidak" kata Naruto bergumam sendiri. Gumaman Naruto terdengar oleh Naruko dan Tsunade yang membuat mereka bingung terutama Naruko. "Tidak...ini tidak mungkin...tidak..." kata Naruto mulai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia kemudan keluar dari ruangan Tsunade dalam langkah buru-buru. Naruko sedikit membungkuk hormat sambil mengucapkan terimasih sebelum buru-buru menyusul Naruto.

Naruto buru-buru pergi ke apotik terdekat untuk membeli alat tes kehamilan. Dia mengetes alat tes kehamilan di toilet restoran yang dia pilih secara asal. Dia gelisah sambil menggigit-gigit kuku jarinya menunggu alat itu memberikan Naruto jawaban. Menunggu tidak sabaran membuat naruto merasa selamanya dia menunggu. Dia tidak percaya dengan perkataan dokter. Dan hasilnya mengatakan

Positif

Naruto reflek jatuh terduduk di atas closet yang sudah tertutup. Mulutnya sedkit terbuka dengan bibir bergetar. Tidak hanya bibirnya, tapi seluruh tubuh Naruto bergemetar. Ini seharusnya tidak terjadi, bagaimana mungkin dia mengandung anak Sasuke yang jelas-jelas merupakan pria idamannya Sakura. Kesyokan Naruto tidak membuat Naruto mendengar ponselnya bordering dari panggilan Naruko.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Makan siang ini sangat sepi bagi Sasuke. Dia biasanya mendengar celotehannya Naruto yang berisik kemana-mana. Sakura memang orangnya sama dengan Naruto banyak bicara, tapi dia tidak seenerjik Naruto. Tanggapan yang diberikan kepada Sakura diusahakan senatural mungkin supaya dia tidak terlihat pura-pura peduli. Hubungan keluarganya dengan Naruto cukup membuat Sasuke lelah dan terpuruk, sekarang ditambah kehamilannya Sakura. Meskipun dia harus bersama Sakura untuk bertanggung jawab, Sasuke tetap akan memburu Orochimaru bersama Pein dan kakaknya untuk membalaskan dendam pamannnya yang sudah diperalat

Tidak hanya Sasuke, Itachi pun demikian sama. Dia dilontarkan banyak pertanyaan oleh karyawannya mengapa Kurama membatalkan proyek kerjasama mereka secara tiba-tiba. Kerugian yang ditanggung pun malah Kurama yang membayarnya. Itachi tidak mengerti kenapa Kurama masih melakukan hal kebaikan untuk dirinya, padahal bisa saja Kurama tidak membayar kerugian yang terjadi dan membuat perusahaan Uchiha hancur dalam sekejap mata.

Baik Itachi maupun Sasuke, meskipun mereka makan siang di tempat yang ramai tetapi hati mereka merasakan kesepian

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Malam harinya Setelah mengantar Sakura pulang pria tampan berwajah dingin ini mengajak Naruto untuk bertemu di taman. Dia ingin memberikan lukisan pamannya yang dimana anak yang dimaksud adalah Naruto. Melihat Naruto duduk diayunan, kedua kakinya mendorong-dorong tubuhnya untuk bergoyang di ayunan, kepalanya tertunduk dan kedua tangannya memegang tali ayunan membuat Sasuke berpikir Naruto sedang ada dalam masalah. Tapi itu bukanlah masalahnya. Setiap melihat wajah Naruto selalu teringat betapa menderitanya Naruto di masa lalu.

Dia yang tadinya hanya memperhatikan Naruto dengan raut sedih berakhir duduk di ayunan samping Naruto memasang wajah naturalnya, dingin. Mereka berdiam sejenak. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Naruto memulai awal pembicaraan mereka

"Baik" kata Sasuke.

Naruto bergumam mengerti dan mereka kembali diam.

"Maaf" kata Naruto kemudian. Sasuke menoleh melihat wajah Naruto, "Aku memanggilmu penyita KTP. Maaf" kata Naruto tetap memandang kedua kakinya yang dibawah, Sasuke tetap memandang wajah Naruto. Perkataan minta maafnya ini membuat dia memandang Naruto dengan sendu, "Hey-"perkataan Naruto berhenti ketika Sasuke menaruh sebuah paper bag di atas pahanya. Mengintip ke dalam paper bag itu, Naruto melihat sebuah kerdus berbentuk kontak. Dia menoleh ke Sasuke memberikan ekspresi pertanyaan.

"Tolong terima itu dan maafkan pamanku" kata Sasuke melihat sebentar paper bag sebelum melihat kembali wajah Naruto. Rasa terkejut di wajah Naruto keluar setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke, dimana Uchiha ini sadar bahwa Naruto mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Sasuke. "Aku tidak mempunyai kata apapun. Aku tau kau menderita dan luka yang kau rasakan aku tidak paham sedalam apa. Setidaknya, mengatakan kata maaf untuk menyadari perbuatan yang salah sudah dilakukan. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk memaafkanku dan juga pamanku. Aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak nyaman" kata Sasuke

Naruto hanya diam. Bukan hanya ucapan Sasuke yang membuat pikirannya terpaku penuh, wajahnya yang babak belur yang paling menarik pikirannya. Tidak disangka kakaknya akan memukul Sasuke sampai seperti ini. Pasti dia mendapat pertanyaan dari orang-orang di kantor, di sekolah apalagi Sakura. Bagaimanapun juga Sasuke tidak pantas di pukuli sampai seperti ini. Melihat Sasuke berdiri untuk melangkah pergi meninggalkannya, tubuh Naruto ikutan berdiri sambil memanggil nama Sasuke untuk pertamakalinya.

"Sasuke!"

Mata Sasuke terbelak mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dia merasa namanya begitu keren dan pantas untuk dipanggil dengan suaranya Naruto. Kepalanya menoleh melihat wanita itu berdiri di sana. "Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan segera kembali" kata Naruto. Dia pergi meninggalkan Sasuke setelah menaruh paper bag di atas perosotan yang tidak jauh dari ayunan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke melihat Naruto kembali membawa sekantok kresek putih. Kerena Sasuke duduk di bangku panjang, dia duduk di samping Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan isi dari kantong kresek putih. Sasuke melihat beberapa obat penyembuh luka dan tangan Naruto mulai bergerak mengobati Sasuke dengan kapas terlumuri alcohol. Mata Sasuke tidak bisa lepas menatap mata wajah Naruto. Akibat dari itu, Naruto mulai terlihat gugup dan berusaha untuk tidak menatap balik tatapannya Sasuke.

"Maaf..." kata Naruto berhenti di tengah jalan, tangannya turun dan pandangan matanya ke bawah, "Gara –gara aku kau jadi begini...maaf.." Naruto memberanikan melihat kedua mata Sasuke. Lalu Naruto kembali mengendalikan dirinya untuk mengobati lukanya Sasuke. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat Naruto seperti ini. Dia memegang tangan Naruto untuk berhenti mengobatinya

"Tolong jangan lakukan ini" kata Sasuke bernada gentle, "Kau membuatku ingin memelukmu" kata Sasuke, sekarang nadanya terkesan sedih.

Naruto malah inngin menangis mendengarnya. DIa mengandung anaknya Sasuke tapi dia tidak bisa mengatakannya karena anak ini bukanlah anak yang diinginkan. Sasuke bukan milik Naruto. Sasuke sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Tapi di sisi lain dia tidak mau bernasib sama seperti Kitsune yang lahir tanpa seorang ayah. Kedua mata mereka yang bertatapan terkesan dalam ingin memeluk satu sama lain. Mengatakan perasaaan yang tidak bisa tersampaikan.

Tibaa-tiba saja tubuhh Naruto tertarik oleh seseorang untuk berdiri. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kurama tajam melihat Naruto dan Sasuke berduaan di sini.

"Kak?" kata Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa di sini.

"Kau mau sakit memakai jaket tipis seperti ini? Kau mau menderita lagi?!" Tanya Kurama emosi.

"Kak aku—"

"Hey keparat" kata Kurama memandang benci Sasuke sehingga memotong ucapannya Naruto, "Apakah peringatanku masih belum cukup? Mau kuhajar lagi? Mau kubuat semua gedungmu rata dengan tanah? Mau kubuat kau dan kakakmu masuk penjara huh?" kata Kurama menajam. Sasuke malah diam saja dalam wajah dingin naturalnya menatap Kurama. Kemudian kerah baju Sasuke ditarik sampai kedua kakinya berdiri dan Naruto berteriak memanggil nama Kurama, "Melihat wajahmu sedekat ini membuatku semakin ingin menyiksamu sampai mati" kata Kurama bernada bengis sekaligus geram. Mata dingin menatap mata kebencian. Kurama lalu melempar tubuh Sasuke sampai dia tersungkur ke tanah.

"Hey!" kata Naruto panik, dia segera menghampiri Sasuke untuk membantunya tapi terhenti oleh genggaman tangan Kurama. Tanpa diberikan jeda sedetikpun Naruto ditarik untuk pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. "Lepaskan aku kak! Kak!" kata Naruto meminta dilepaskan. Namanya juga Kurama, mana mungkin dia mendengar perkataan adiknya untuk membantu Sasuke. Lalu tubuhnya merasa ditarik oleh seseorang yang ternyata orang itu Sasuke. Wajah Kurama semakin geram melihat Sasuke memberikan paper bag di tangan adiknya ini. Tanpa perasaaan Kurama merebut paper bag itu sebelum dia melemparnya ke tanah. "HEY!" teriak Naruto sangat kesal melihat sikap kakaknya ini. Wajah kesalnya Naruto belum ada apa-apanya dibanding wajah Sasuke yang siap untuk membunuh Kurama

"Tangan adikku terlalu suci untuk diberikan benda hina" kata Kurama dengan tanpa memikirkan apa yang Sasuke rasakan.

 _Plak!_

Naruto langsung menampar wajah Kurama tanpa mempedulikan bahwa Kurama adalah kakaknya sendiri. Baik Sasuke maupun Kurama terkejut melhat aksinya Naruto ini. "Kau boleh marah, kau boleh membenci Sasuke, kau boleh menyalahkan Sasuke. Memang dulu pamannya memperlakukanku tidak baik, memang dulu aku sangat tidak beruntung, MEMANG. Kau tidak bisa menemukanku karena Itachi menyembunyikannya darimu. Tapi tidak seharusnya kau seperti ini. Apa tidak cukup Itachi berlutut di hadapanmu memohon kepadamu untuk tidak keterlaluan? Kenapa kau sangat senang menari diatas penderitaan oranng lain? HUH?" kata Naruto. DIa sudah terlalu lelah untuk berteriak emosi, sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengomel, makanya dia berkata dengan suara yang bergetar dikala matanya berkaca.

Sasuke diam menyendu melihat seseorang membelanya sampai seperti ini. Hati Sasuke sangat tersentuh melihat Naruto. Berbeda dengan Kurama, hatinya malah tidak percaya melihat Naruto masih membela orang yang jelas sudah membuatnya menderita. Dia tidak mempunyai kata-kata untuk melawan perkataan adiknya.

"Kau tidak mengerti kak. Kau berpikir kau mengerti dan tau semuanya, tapi sebenarnya kau tidak begitu" lanjut Naruto lagi. "Akulah yang mengalami semuanya, akulah yang melihat semuanya, akulah yang mendengar semuanya, jadi akulah yang tau semuanya" kata Naruto, "Jika kau berpikir aku menderita karena Sasuke, kau salah. Kaulah yang membuatku menderita. Kau tau kenapa? Perasaaan dua orang yang menanggung beban orang lain telah kau sakiti sampai salah satu diantara mereka harus berlutut untuk memohon kepadamu tanpa mempedulikan harga dirinya" kata Naruto. Di kalimat terakhir air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya. Kaki Naruto melangkah untuk mengambil paper bag dan kado yang dibuang begitu saja oleh Kurama sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kurama dan Sasuke

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Di kamar, Kitsune duduk di atas kasur memandang sedih paper bag dari Konohamaru. Tidak disangka saat Sasori meminta jalan karena dia ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya secara langsung. Jika seandainya saja Kitsune mau menerim ajakan itu pasti dia mendengar Sasori mengatakan selamat tinggal dan terimakasih. Perlahan tangan Kitsune mengambil isi paper bag yang lumayan besar ini. Dia mendapatkan miniature diri Kitsune sendiri. Sangat mirip, rambut, bibir, mata, hidung, kulit, bahkan bentuk postur tubuh Kitsune sampai bentuk jemarinya sangat mirip. Boneka miniatur ini terlalu indah sehingga membuat Kitsune meneteskan air matanya.

Tidak hanya itu, dia melihat ada sebuah amplop. Isinya adalah foto tangannya Sasori memakai jam pemberian darinya. Kitsune tidak tau bagaimana dan kapan Sasori bisa menemukan jam tangan itu untuk dibenarkan. Air mata Kitsune semakin mengalir saat melihat tulisan di balik foto ini.

 **Bagaimana? Bagus kan?**

 **Benar-benar kau ini, kenapa kau tidak memberikan ini padaku? Satu kado saja tidak lengkap untukku. Untung saja aku menemukannya, aku tidak suka benda pemberianmu ada di tangan orang lain.**

 **Maaf aku pergi tanpa berpamitan. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Ada banyak hal yang belum aku sampaikan kepadamu. Tapi ada satu hal yang harus kau ketahui.**

 **Aku menyukaimu**

 **Mari kita bertemu lagi di masa depan. Sampai jumpa, gadis manis**

"Brengsek. Kenapa kau harus pergi tiba-tiba begini" kata Kitsune menangis. Dia menangis sedih ditinggal oleh Sasori yang pergi entah kemana dan berapa lama. Air mata mengalir semakin deras tidak bisa Kitsune hentikan. Kenangan bersama Sasori terputar kembali di ingatan Kitsune. Dimana dia pergi bersenang-senang, mengenal namanya tempat game center, merasakan bagaimana tertawa lepas akibat kelitikannya Sasori, melihat senyuman Sasori dan tawanya yang terlihat berbeda di saat dia tersenyum dan tertawa kepada orang lain, merasakan bagaimana Sasori terus keras kepala berada dekat dengannya dan berkata menyakitkan kepada orang-orang yang membully Kitsune, selalu menggoda Kitsune dan bersikap santai di saat Kitsune benar-benar dongkol terhadap sikap isengnya Sasori, semuanya begitu indah.

Air mata ini mengapa sulit sekali bagi Kitsune untuk dihentikan

"Kitsune ayo kita makan malam" Sai tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam kamar Kitsune. Melihat anaknya mengapus air mata di pipinya membuat Sai panik. "Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" kata Sai langsung membungkuk dan sebelah tangannya menempel di punggung belakang Kitsune.

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak sakit kok" kata Kitsune, dia berusaha tersenyum di kala suaranya serak dan matanya merah.

"Kenapa kau menangis...apa kau ada masalah?" Tanya Sai duduk di pinggir kasur melihat simpati kepada Kitsune.

"Tidak...aku tidak apa-apa kok yah" kata Kitsune berusaha untuk tersenyum. Sai berpikir sifatnya Naruto menurun kepada Kitsune, selalu tidak mau membicrakan apa yang dirasakan supaya tidak membuat orang di sekitarnya khawatir. Tersenyum di balik kesedihan yang ditanggung. Sai menarik untuk memeluk anaknya sendiri.

"Jangan menangis, jangan menangis Kitsune" kata Sai sambil menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung Kitsune. Tujuan Sai adalah membuat Kitsune semakin membaik tapi malah membuat dia mendengar isakan tangisannya Kitsune. Dia menangis tidak bersuara tapi tubuhnya bergetar hebat membuat Sai semakin mempererat pelukannya.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto duduk di tangga darurat apartemen. Dia tidak mau ke kamar karena dia ingin sendiri. Dugaannya terhadap pemberian Sasuke ini benar, lukisan paman Madara yang pernah Sasuke tunjukan waktu itu diberikan kepadanya.

 **"Kau tau apa arti lukisan ini?" Tanya Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah bingkai ketika dia sudah duduk di depan Naruto**

 **Naruto mengambil bingkai itu, "Hmmm…" Naruto menyusun kalimat yang akan diucapkan untuk menjelaskan lukisan ini. Lukisan ini abstrak, hanya main campur aduk warna, tidak ada bentuk ataupun tulisan tertentu. "Menurutku lukisan ini mengandung sebuah kesedihan. Karena pelukisnya mungkin terlalu sedih, jadi dia tidak tau harus menggambar apa dan berakhir hanya main campur adukan warna" kata Naruto**

 **"Begitu" kaat Sasuke melihat bingkai mini di tangan Naruto**

 **"Kau dapat darimana?" Tanya Naruto**

 **"Punya pamanku dulu. Dia sudah meninggal" kata Sasuke tetap melihat bingkai di tangan Naruto**

Punya pamannya dulu, Madara. Paman yang dia kenal, paman yang pernah menyakitinya sekaligus menyayanginya seperti keluarga. Akibat hilangnya ingatan dia tidak tau jika Madara sudah meninggal. Dia tidak sadar jika Selama ini Itachi adalah orang pertama yang menjadi temannya. Lukisan itu disentuh kecil oleh jemari Naruto. Perasaannya memang sangat sakit dan sulit untuk dihiraukan begitu saja, tapi tidak berarti Madara tidak termaafkan. Berkat Madara Naruto mengenal Itachi, orang yang palilng ramah dan murah senyum yang pernah dia temui sepanjang hidupnya

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruko duduk di sofa ruang tamu sendirian. Dia merenungi ceritanya Naruto di masa lalu dan hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Tidak heran waktu itu kakaknya terlihat benar-benar kacau. Anak yang dikandung oleh Naruto adalah anaknya sasuke sementara itu Sasuke sendiri akan menikah sebulan kedepan dengan Sakura. Undangan sudah diterima di tangan dari Sasuke tadi pagi di sekolah. Naruko masih belum menceritakan pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura kepada Naruto

Naruko benar-benar bingung

Melihat reaksi kakaknya ketika tau Sai dan Naruto telah memiliki anak di usia muda, mengetahui masa lalu Naruto yang entah dapat dari mana, akan semakin memburuk jika mendengar Sasuke pernah meniduri Naruto secara tidak sengaja sampai membuat Naruto hamil saat ini. Nafas ditarik dalam-dalam untuk mengeluarkan rasa pusing di hati dan kepalanya. Jika Kitsune tidak memilih untuk tetap tinggal bersama ayahnya, pasti Kitsune akan sama syoknya dengan Naruko saat ini jika dia ada dikala Naruto menceritakan semuanya kepada Naruko tadi sore. "Astaga...bagaimana ini..." gumam Naruko pusing

Tidak ada cara lain, semuanya harus cepat diselesaikan sebelum perut Naruto semakin membesar dan masalah semakin rumit

Dia membunyikan pintu bel kamar Sai, ketika bertemu dengan Sai Naruko langsung berbicara dengannya, "Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadamu dan Kitsune" kata Naruko.

"Kitsune sedang tidak ingin diganggu, kita bicaranya diluar saja" kata Sai keluar kamar sambil mengunci pintu

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruko merasakan sesuatu aneh di ekspresi Sai

"Tidak ada, kita pergi ke café saja" kata Sai menolak untuk memberitahu Naruko bahwa anaknya sedang ada dalam masalah sampai menangis. Dia lebih baik tidak menceritakan hal ini kepada siapapun karena tidak ingin membuat khawatir, apalagi terhadapp Naruto. Sai sendiri akan mencari tau penyebab kenapa Kitsune seperti ini lewat caranya sendiri

Di café mereka berdua sama-sama memesan kopi. Naruko menarik napasnya dalam-dalam untuk membongkar semuanya kepada Sai. "Sai" panggil Naruko, Sai bergumam bertanya, "Ayo kita akhiri saja semuanya. Kau tau, melihat ekspresi kakakku tadi malam itu benar-benar membuatku takut. Dia marah sekali sampai wajahnya memerah, bukan hanya kejadian di masa lalu Naruto tapi kau membuat Naruto memliki anak di usia muda" kata Naruko. Sai mengerti ucapannya Naruko seberapa besar marahanya Kurama terhadapnya,

"Baiklah. Yah...kakakmu juga mendatangiku tadi pagi. Dia mengancamku jika tidak segera menikahi Naruto dalam satu bulan. Kurasa memang sudah seharusnya kita sudahi kucing-kucingan ini" kata Sai

"Mengancam? Mengancam bagaimana?!" Tanya Naruko khawatir

"Yah...dia akan menghancurkanku intinya" kata Sai down

"Ah...astaga..." kata Naruko lelah, "Kau saja diancam begini apalagi Sasuke, dia pasti akan membunuhnya..." gumam Naruko semakin khawatir

"Sasuke?" kata Sai mendengar gumaman Naruko.

Naruko melihat Sai dalam satu tarikan nafas, "Sai, kau benar-benar mau menerima Naruto apa adanya dan mencintainya bagaimana pun juga" Tanya Naruko

"Tentu, kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu?" Tanya Sai melihat wajah Naruko sangat khawatir dan sedikit panik

"Begini. Aduh bagaimana ya..." kata Naruko khawatir terhadap apa yang akan terjadi

"Tidak apa-apa. Katakan saja" kata Sai

"Begini..Secara tidak sengaja Sasuke dan Naruto tidur bersama dan saat ini Naruto mengandung anaknya. Dua minggu" kata Naruko

"Apa?" Sai syok mendengarnya.

"Mengejutkan kan? Aku juga tidak percaya mereka berdua bisa melakukan itu. Sasuke akan menikah dengan Skaura satu bulan lagi, undangannya sudah ada di tanganku dan jika kakakku tau hal ini aku tidak yakin dia akan tidak akan berbuat sesuatu. Jadi sebelum perutnya membesar dan kakakku tau, nikahilah Naruto secepat mungkin. Jadi kakakku bisa menganggap kehamilannya adalah anakmu" kata Naruko

Sai _speechless._ Dia tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi terhadap berita mengejutkan ini. Saking tidak bisa mengatakan apappun minuman kopi terasa hambar ditenggorokannya.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Siang harinya Naruto pergi mencari makan. Dia seharusnya berada di kontrakannya tapi karena Kitsune masih ingin bersama ayahnya jadi dia tinggal di apartemen bersama Naruko. Malam ini dia akan tidur bersama Kitsune, karena tadi anaknya meminta untuk tidur bersamanya. Sebelum pergi mencari makan Naruto mendahulukan untuk membeli seikat bunga seruni berwarna putih dan seikat kecil bunga seruni putih di dalam kemasan yang bisa ditempelkan ke kaca. "Terimakasiih" kata Naruto ramah setelah membeli keperluannya

Berkat alamat yang diberikan oleh Itachi Naruto jadi tau dimana letak gedung pemakaman Uchiha. Dia berdiri di depan guci kecil yang disampingnya ada bngkai foto ukuran kecil. Foto Madara. Naruto membungkuk memberi salam sebelum menempelkan bunga seruni putih itu di kaca. "Apa kabar paman, ini aku Naruto. Lama tidak berjumpa" kata Naruto. Mengingat perlakuan pamannya, diantara terluka dan bahagia membuat matanya berkaca-kaca. "Maafkan aku baru datang sekarang...aku tidak bisa mengingat paman waktu itu...maafkan aku paman..." kata Naruto, suaranya bergetar. Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam, "paman tidak perlu merasa bersalah, aku telah memaafkan paman sejak lama. Maafkan aku...dan terimakasih...berkat paman aku menjadi mengerti bagaimana mempunyai seorang teman..." tangan Naruto menghapus cepat air matanya yang menetes membasahi pipi. "Berbahagialah paman...aku pergi..." kata Naruto. Dia membungkuk hormat sebelum melangkah pergi

Setelah mengunjungi Madara dia pergi mengunjungi kakeknya. Bunga seruni putih diletakan di depan batu nisan Jiraya. Naruto kemudian duduk di samping batu nisan Jiraya. "Biar kutebak, pasti kakek selalu minum iya kan? Astaga...dasar kakek" gerutu Naruto melihat batu nisan seolah melihat Jiraya ada di sampingnya. Kemudian kepala Naruto kembali lurus ke depan. "Haaah...menyebalkan. Kenapa kakek tidak memberitahuku tentang masa laluku, eish benar-benar. Padahal aku ingin sekali tau" kata Naruto kembali menggerutu kesal. Kemudian Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rumput melihat langit. Kedua tangannya memegang perutnya yang mengandung anaknya Sasuke. "Indahnya...langit hari ini cerah. Kalau saja aku bisa terbang pasti sangat menyenangkan" kata Naruto berkata sendiri

 **Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Di rumah sakit, Naruko berjalan membawa sebuah paper bag untuk bertemu dengan temannya yang bernama dokter Shizune. Dia adalah dokter kandungan. Rencana hari ini bagi Naruko cukup rumit, sore nanti sehabis semua jadwal sekolah selesai dia dan dirinya akan menemui ibunya Sai untuk memberitahu bahwa pernikahan mereka tidaklah sah alias palsu. Entah apa hasilnya dia hanya bisa berharap semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja.

Ketika sampai dia melihat Sakura masuk ke dalam ruangan Shizune. Tidak heran, Sakura mengandung anaknya Sasuke jadi Naruko duduk di bangku tunggu menunggu Sakura keluar.

Sementara itu, Sakura diperiksa oleh dokter kandungan, Shizune. Setelah melihat pemeriksaan kerut Shizune mengkerut heran. "Ini aneh" kata Shizune melihat layar computer di hadapannya, "Anda tidak hamil nyonya" kata Shizune

Wajah Sakura malah semakin terheran mendengar pernyataan Shizune, "Tidak mungkin, saya sudah mengadakan tes kehamilan dok" kata Sakura.

"Lihatlah ini" Shizune memutar layar computer kecil itu supaya mereka berdua bisa melihatnya bersama-sama, "Ini adalah Rahim dan tidak ada gambaran janin sama sekali" kata Shizune. Wajah keheranan Sakura berubah menjadi wajah syok melihat hasil USG ini.

"T-Tidak...aku yakin hasilnya positif...da-dan lagi pula aku muntah di pagi hari" kata Sakura, wajahnya mulai memucat panik

"Kemungkinan alat yang digunakan rusak atau sudah kadaluarsa. Mungkin juga Anda hanya masuk angina biasa. Coba Anda tes lagi, lakukanlah secara berulang-ulang karena butuh beberapa kali tes untuk mengeluarkan hasil yang pasti" kata Shizune. Sakura diam membeku. Dia tidak percaya hal ini, bagaimana mungkin alat tes kehamilan memberikan tes yang salah. Satu bulan lagi dia akan menikah dan semuanya sedang dalam proses persiapan. Sakura juga sudah memesan desainer untuk merancang gaun pernikahannya bersamaan jas pernikahan yang akan dipakai oleh Sasuke

Akibat ketidakpercayaan Sakura terhadap hasil pemeriksaan di dokter, dia membeli 10 biiji alat tes kehamilan dan mencobanya di rumah. Sasuke memberikannya libur untuk periksa ke dokter, untung saja dia tidak ikut karena harus observasi tempat untuk syuting nanti bersama sutradara. Dia menunggu entah berapa lama dan hasilnya sama persis dengan pemeriksaannya dari dokter. Tidak ada satupun alat tes kehamilannya yang menunjukan hasil postif dia hamil. Di dalam kamar mandi dia merosot di tembok wastafel. "Tidak mungkin...tidak mungkin..." gumam Sakura putus harapannya dia tidak mengalami hamil

Kembali ke rumah sakit, setelah melihat Sakura pergi Naruko masuk ke dalam ruangan Shizune. "Aduuuh, kau sibuk sekali ya Nyonya dokter" kata Naruko menyapa sambil duduk di depan Shizune

"Haha, orang sakit sepertinya bukan berkurang tapi malah bertambah" kata Shizune

"Bukankah itu bagus? Kau bisa naik gaji" kata Naruko menggoda Shizune

"Haha aku harus melampaui semua dokter di sini dan mendapat gelar professor baru gajiku bisa naik" kata Shizune. Naruko tertawa kecil sambil memberikan paper bag yang dibawanya. Isi paper bag itu adalah sebuah gaun yang ditaruh di dalam kotak. "Waah, cantiknyaa...melihat dari sini saja sudah terlihat. Kau memang pandai mendesain baju" kata Shizune memuji sambil memperlihat sisi kotak yang bisa dilihat bagainama bentuk gaunnya

"Tentu saja, tidak ada desainer yang mau memberikan diskon. Jadi berterimaakasihlah kepadaku" kata Naruko bercanda menyombongkaan diri

"Oooh, baiklah Nona Desainer" kata Shizune.

"Hey, bagaimana kondisi kandungan Sakura" Tanya iseng Naruko

"Ah, pasien tadi? Dia tidak hamil. Saat diperiksa USG aku tidak melihat ada bentuk bayi. Sepertinya dia telah melakukan tes kehamilan pada alat yang sudah rusak" kata Shizune kembali memasukan gaunnya ke dalam paper bag

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruko

"Yeah, dia terlihat tidak percaya pada omonganku jadi aku menyuruhnya untuk melakukan tes berulang-ulang supaya dia lebih yakin lagi" kata Shizune. Naruko diam berpikir dengan kening sedikit berkerut, jika Sakura tidak hamil berarti satu-satunya orang yang mengandung anaknya Sasuke hanyalah Naruto. Dia bisa saja meminta Sasuke untuk membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Sakura, tapi kakaknya belum tentu satu pendapat dengan Naruko. Tidak ada yang tau apa yang dipikirkan Kurama dan apa yang direncanakan Kurama. Yang jelas, sekali Kurama benar-benar murka dan hilang kesabarannya maka malapetaka akan terjadi

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sehabis dari pemakaman, Naruto berjalan untuk mencari tempat makan sehabis turun di bus. Sepintas pikirannya mengingatkannya tadi pagi Naruto telah meminta kunci kedai pada Naruko, daripada buang-buang uang lebih baik memakan saja ramen yang ada di kedainya. Sampai di kedainya, wajahnya melongo melihat banyak sekali mobil yang terparkir. Dia lebih melongo melihat di dalam kedai itu dipenuhi oleh pelayan-pelayan seksi wanita dan pria. Mereka mempunyai tampang menarik dan juga sikap yang menarik. "Halo selamat datang di Kedai Ramen. Masih belum ada tempat yang kosong jadi anda akan terdaftar di dalam daftar antrian. Maaf, siapa nama Anda?" Tanya seorang pria berwajah menarik, Yukimaru memegang nampan yang berisi buku daftar pelanggan yang menunggu.

Naruto malah cengok

"Oh Naruto"

Suara itu membuat Yukimaru dan Naruto mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke suara yang baru saja datang bersama Shizune di belakangnya. "Halo Nona" kata Yukimaru memberi salam sambil membungkuk hormat dan memberikan senyum kepada orang yang dianggap pemilik restoran bagi Yukimaru

"Halo. Ah penuh ya" kata Naruko melihat isi kedai ini tidak ada bangku kosong sama sekali. "Kalau begitu bungkus saja dua, Shizune kau mau ramen apa?" Tanya Naruko.

"Hmmmm apa saja" kata Shizune

"Baik, dua ramen Naruto ya" kata Naruko

"Baik Nona, silahkan tunggu sebentar" kata Yukimaru.

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan pada kedaiku?" colek Naruto berbisik pada kembarannya. Naruko bukannya memberikan jawaban malah memberikan senyuman kocak kepada Naruto. Shizune yang dibelakang bertanya-tanya siapa orang yang mirip sekali dengan Naruko ini.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Di sekolah waktu istirahat Kitsune merasa sepi. Biasanya Sasori datang membawa makanan untuknya sambil menggoda Kitsune. Terkadang juga Sasori memasangkan headset miliknya ke telinga Kitsune supaya mereka bisa mendengar music bersama-sama dalam ponsel Sasori. Kedua tangan Kitsune dilipat di atas sanggahan pagar sambil menghembuskan nafasnya. Kemudian ponselnya dia ambil. Dari tadi malam Sasori sudah meninggalkan chat grup kelas. Nomor ponselnya juga tidak aktif. Dia membuat pesan tadi malam belum di baca sama sekali

 **Kau pergi kemana tanpa pamit? Bicaralah padaku ketika kau kembali**

Lalu hari ini dia memberikan chat lagi pada Sasori

 **Kapan kau kembali Sasori?**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Astaga...kenapa aku jadi begini..." gumam Naruto dimana wajahnya bermake up dan terlihat manis memaka gaun yang tidak terbuka tapi mengepas badan memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh Naruto yang seksi.

Dia menjadi seperti ini karena temannya Naruko bernama Shizune mengadakan pesta kecil biasa untuk merayakan rumah baru yang dibeli oleh Shizune. Naruko harus mengurus perkara pernikahan palsunya dengan Sai, jadi dia meminta Naruto untuk menggantikannya. Sifat Naruto begitu easy going jadi dia tidak terlalu terbebani untuk bergaul dengan Shizune. Karena dia sedang hamil, Naruto hanya duduk saja di bangku yang tersedia sambil memegangi perutnya saat dia duduk pelan-pelan. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya. Shizune berkeliling ruangan menyambut tamu-tamu yang hadir.

"Terimakasih.."

Suara itu membuat mata Naruto melebar sekaligus menoleh. Dia melihat Sakura memeluk mesra lengan Sasuke terlihat bahagia tidak jaud dari dirinya. Naruto _gasp_ dan langsung membalikan badannya. Dia berharap tidak dikenali oleh Sakura ataupun Sasuke.

"Hmmm dilihat dari ukuran perutmu, sepertinya kau akan mempunyai anak perempuan" kata temannya Sakura

"Haha, masa? Kau tau dari mana?" Tanya Sakura masih berbohong tentang ketidakhamilannya

"Kata orang-orang jika perutmu sangat besar dia itu laki-laki" kata temannya Sakura

"Haha, laki-laki ataupun perempuan sama saja, iya kan Sasuke?" kata Sakura melihat wajah Sasuke. Dia hanya tersenyum ramah nan gentle terhadap Sakura

Percakapan Sakura dan teman-temannya membuat Naruto tidak bisa bergerak. Seharusnya dia senang melihat Sakura mengandung anaknya Sasuke namun kali ini perasaannya tidak berkata demikian. Hatinya terasa hancur terluka mendengar kehamilannya Sakura. Pasti tidak akan lama lagi mereka berdua akan menikah. Naruto...kenapa juga kau harus mengandung anak dari pria yang sama?

 _Byur_

Tiba-tiba Naruto diguyur segelas wine oleh seseorang. Naruto reflek berdiri saat dirinya terguyur oleh wine dingin. "Hey kau sudah gila?! Apa masalahmu?!" teriak Naruto sambil merasakan betapa lengketnya air ini di rambut dan sekitar kulit wajahnya.

 _Plak!_

Naruto kemudian ditampar oleh wanita yang mengguyurnya. "Brengsek. Wanita murahan" kata wanita itu mengutuk Naruto.

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Shizune melerai Naruto dan Shinko Inari, orang yang mengguyur sekaligus menampar Naruto.

"Murahan, apa kau tidak tau betapa Genma sangat menyukaimu? Gara-gara kau dia menjadi murung dan menolak untuk menikah denganku. Berani sekali kau menolaknya" kata Shinko geram. Shizune bingung apa yang dimaksud tamunya ini tapi Naruto paham. Memang Genma sudah menyatakan perasaannya tapi dia menolak karena tidak mempunyai perasaan pada managernya sendiri. Perasaan Naruto gerah dan geram, tapi dia ingat ada bayi diperutnya jadi harus menahan diri. Karena terlalu menahan diri dia hanya bisa menatap kesal Shinko sambil mengepal tangannya. "Hah! Tidak heran kau merupakan wanita murahan. Kudengar kau mempunyai anak tanpa ayah. Genma pria bodoh itu memang sudah buta bisa jatuh cinta pada pelacur. Astaga...aku sangat membenci wanita murahan seperti dirimu" tambah Shinko membuat Naruto semakn geram

Melihat Naruto dipermalukan sampai semua orang berbisik-bisik membuat Sakura melakukan gerakan menampar wajah Shinko di depan mata Naruto. Wajah Sakura memerah kesal dengan nafas naik turun cepat. Naruto tersentak melihat Sakura menampar wajah Shinko. "Hey kau itu siapa menghina sahabatku? Kau pikir dirimu lebih baik? Mengacalah. Kaulah yang pelacur sialan" kata Sakura berkata kasar.

"Apa?" kata Shinko semakin berapi

"Namamu Shinko kan? Dengar ya, jangan menghina orang yang tidak kau kenal. Itu akan membuat dirimu terlihat buruk di mata orang lain dan juga pakailah pakaian yang sesuai. Gayamu sangat kuno, ini bukan tahun 1700 nona" kata Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil memandang rendah Shinko.

Shinko berdesis kesal sambil menggerakan tangannya untuk menampar Sakura. Gerakan tangan Shinko berhasil ditangkap oleh genggaman Sasuke yang muncul secara sigap dan tepat waktu. "Pergilah sebelum kupanggil keamanan" kata Sasuke tajam lalu membuang tangan Shinko sampai tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang. Shinko melihat dua lawan yang melindungi satu orang melawan dirinya sendiri. Ini tidak akan menang. Jadi Shinko memilih berdecih kecil sambil memasang wajah sebal sebelum pergi.

Sakura menghela nafas lega melihat Shinko pergi dilanjut melihat Naruto. Dia menemukan Naruto berdiam diri syok melihat Sakura. Dia tau sahabatnya ini tidak percaya apa yang telah dilakukannya padahal mereka berdua belum berbicara sama sekali. Sakura memandang Naruto dengan canggung tapi dia berusaha keras untuk mengatasi kecanggungannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura. Naruto malah diam saja, sepertinya tidak mempunyai kata apapun di dalam pikirannya. "Ayo Naruto" kata Sakura terlihat canggung tapi tetap memegang bahu Naruto untuk menuntun dia pergi

Bagaimana dengan Shizune?

Sudah terdahulukan oleh Sasuke dan Sakura, jadi dia tidak sempat membela Naruto.

Mereka bertiga ada di kamar tamu Shizune. Naruto diberikan baju ganti oleh Shizune beserta jaket untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Sakura duduk di samping Naruto, Sasuke duduk di bangku kecil dan Shizune berdiri di hadapan Naruto memberikan teh hangat untuknya. "Terimakasih.." gumam Naruto pelan menerima teh hangat dai Shizune

"Maaf...kau menjadi seperti ini Naruto" kata Shizune merasa bersalah

"Tidak apa-apa" kata Naruto memberikan senyuman. Mereka bertiga tau wanita ini tidak merasa demikian, senyuman yang diberikan adalah senyuamn menyembunyikan perasaan sedihnya. Apalagi Sasuke yang menahan keras dirinya untuk tidak memeluk Naruto.

Kemudian suara pintu menjeblak terbuka, Naruko dan Sai muncul bersamaan berlari mendekati Naruto. "Hey kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruko panik sambil memgang bahu Naruto

"Apa kau terluka Naruto?" Tanya Sai sama-sama panik khawatir terhadap Naruto

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kenapa kalian berdua datang?" Tanya Naruto heran

"Maaf ya Naruko, saudaramu jadi begini..." kata Shizune menyesal

"Naruto kita pulang ya" kata Sai langsung menggendong Naruto

"Hey Sai tunggu!" Naruto terlanjur digendong bridal oleh Sai untuk langsung dibawa pulang. Mereka berdua melewati Sasuke, tatapan mata Sasuke menuju lantai sedangkan Naruto melirik wajahnya Sasuke. Sakura cengok karena mendengar Shizune berkata bahwa Naruto adalah saudaranya Naruko dan Naruto membiarkan Sai menggendongnya seperti itu tidak ada ekspresi penolakan sama sekali.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita cerita besok saja ya, aku pergi" kata Naruko mengucapkan salam sebelum pergi

Di mobil, Naruto duduk di samping Sai karena saudara kembarnya itu lebih memilih duduk di belakang mengutamakan Naruto yang sedang hamil. Naruko khawatir, wajah saudaranya terus murung dan tidak berbuat apapun. Begitu juga dengan Sai, biasanya jika ada orang yang mencari masalah dengannya pasti Naruto akan menggerutu terus tanpa berhenti. "Naruto kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu tidak berkata demikian" Tanya Naruko khawatir sambil mendekatkan diri ke kursi yang diduduki oleh Naruto

"Tidak apa-apa, hey aku ini Naruto Uzumaki" kata Naruto membanggakan diri melihat ke Naruko yang dibelakang

"Jangan berbohong Naruto, aku tau kau tidak begitu" kata Sai tidak mau Naruto bohong

"Hey ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Astaga. Aku seperti Raja terhormat hari ini" kata Naruto sambil tertawa kecil. Sai dan Naruko lebih memilih diam, mereka mengerti betapa kerasnya Naruto untuk tidak berkata jujur hanya untuk membuat orang di dekatnya tidak khawatir terhadapnya. Naruko menghela nafasnya iba melihat saudaranya inni terus menderita dari dulu.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sai dan Naruko sudah menyelesaikan perkara pernikahan palsu mereka. Ibunya Sai awalnya marah karena Sai telah berani menipu hanya karena gadis yang dia sukai sewaktu SMA namun kemarahannya memudar saat Sai menyerahkan hasil tes DNA Naruto dengan kecocokan darahnya Naruko. Sai sampai mengatakan bahwa tidak ada lagi hal yang dikhawatirkan karena Naruto merupakan keturunannya Namikaze. Sekarang tinggal Kitsune dan Naruto yang belum diselesaikan.

Kemarin malam Naruto seperti tidak dalam mood yang baik, jadi mereka berdua memutuskan untuk melakukan rencana. Sai memberitahu Naruto dan Naruko memberitahu Kitsune. Sebelum berangkat sekolah, Sai sengaja masih belum berangkat membiarkan Kitsune berangkat bersama Naruko pagi-pagi. Dan juga kebetulan tadi malam Naruto tidur dengan Kitsune jadi bisa dikatakan waktu yang pas untuk mengataknnya

Setelah Kitsune pamit pergi, Sai mengajak Naruto untuk duduk. "Naruto, ada yang ingin kusampaikan" kata Sai

"Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto

"Kita..."Sai memberi jeda sebentar, Naruto malah makin penasaran, "ayo menikah bulan depan" kata Sai. Mata Naruto membelak lebar mendengar Sai melamarnya secara tiba-tiba seperti ini

"Hey Sai apa yang kau bicarakan.." kata Naruto, dia padahal belum menjawab mau menerimanya malah sudah diminta untuk menikah, "Sai aku-"

"Aku tau semuanya. Masa lalumu, hubunganmu dengan Sasuke dan..." Sai memberikan jeda sebentar, "bayi yang kau kandung" kata Sai. Naruto syok. Entah bagaimana bisa Sai mengetahui semuanya, satu-satunya yang mengetahui dirinya hamil hanyalah Naruko seorang. Apa mungkin Naruko memberitahu Sai? Tapi kenapa? Naruto masih berpikir bahwa Sai dan Naruko hanyalah berteman, dia masih belum menceritakan semuanya kepada Naruko. Kemudian Naruto merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh Sai, "Aku mengerti perasaannmu tapi lakukanlah hal ini demi bayi yang kau kandung. Aku tidak mau dia seperti Kitsune, kau juga pasti merasa demikian kan?" kata Sai, Naruto malah diam dalam wajah syoknya, "Meskipun kau tidak memperhatkanku seperti suami seharusnya dan tetap menganggapku adalah teman, itu tidak masalah asalkan saat bayi itu lahir dia melihatku sebagai sosok ayah baginya" kata Sai

Semua perkataan Sai ada benarnya juga. Naruto bingung, dia dilema sendiri. Naruto tidak mau dengan Sai, dia tidak mau menikah dengan Sai karena tidak ada lagi sisa perasaannya pada Sai, namun apakah dia harus egois lagi atau menuruti perkatannya Sai

"Sai..." kata Naruto melihat tangannya yang digenggam. Wajahnya sendu jelas sekali Naruto sedang memikirkan mana yang harus dia pilih, "Aku..."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Masa lalu Akatsuki engga saya tonjolin karena saya mau focus sama hubungan sasunaru senpai hehe, nanti sasunaru harus ngadepin kurama yang ngga ngerestuin hubungan sasuke sama naruto, maunya sai sama naruto hehehe**

 **Agak rumit mohon maaf senpaaaaai _ tapi bentar lagi tamat, 2 atau nggak 3 episode lagi hehehe**

Anak rajin beli tupai  
Nama Tupainya adalah Tini  
wahai para senpai  
Bagaimaan cerita ini?:D  
Mau review senpai:D

See you next time senpai:D


	13. Chapter 12

**True Love chapter** **12** **(Sekuel If a Little bit Sooner)**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasufemNaru dengan orang ke tiganya Sai.**

 **Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Naruko, Sakura (33 tahun)**

 **Itachi (35 tahun)**

 **Kurama (34 tahun)**

 **Kitsune, Sasori (15 tahun)**

Gelang perak beli di Kenya  
Belinya lewat di pedagang mahir  
Senpai makasih atas reviewnya  
Semoga tetap review sampai akhir

Selamat membaca senpai:D

 **AkarisaRuru** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D, hehe narunya juga gamau sama sai, gantengan sasuke :v

 **ayanara47** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D, haha uchiha lembek :")) sasori keluar negri tapi ntar ketemu lagi sama kitsune hehe

 **Dewi15** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D, tetap sasunaru :v, saya fans setia jadi gamau naru sama yang lain, tetap sasunaru hehehe :D

 **unnihikari** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D, sasu aja sasuuu, gantengan sasu *bisikan setan xD

 **squidneko** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D, keinginan senpai terkabul! :D

 **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D, haha senpai bener banget itu, sasu mah nyamperin mulu :v

 **Blu Kira** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D,hehe

 **Dwi341** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D, hehe

 **Classical Violin** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D, bakar sakuraaaaaa *evil grin

 **andika yoga** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D, hehe

 **apphireOnyx Namiuchimaki** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D, kurama keren tapi uke kalo sama itachi! Haha xD

 **guestny guest** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D, authornya orang betawi kwan hahaha :"))

 **chabbyqueen** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D, hehe terkadang yang selalu berjuang keras bukan jodoh :v

 **.11** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D, selalu sasunaru say amah senpai :D

 **Guest** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D, hahaha :'D

 **XxxxxX** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D,

 **Uhara Uchime** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D, salam kenal juga senpai xD

 **Lusy922** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D,

 **Vipris** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D,

 **himefujo29** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D,

 **himeka47** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D,

 **l** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D,

 **Dobe Amaa-chan** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau baca dan review :D, waahh keren senpai! xD

 **Banyak Typo!**

 **WARNING: implisit Yaoi? Shonen-ai? ItachixKurama!**

 **Terdapat bahasa kasar tanpa sensor**

* * *

"Aku...ayo. Kita menikah" kata Naruto. Dia memutuskan untuk menikah dan membuang keegoisannya. Wajah Sai tersenyum lega, tangannya yang sedang menggenggam tangan Naruto semakin diperdalam. Naruto tidak berani melihat mata Sai, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke tangannya yang sedang digenggam. Keputusannya ini sangat berat untuk dia jalani nanti karena hatinya terasa dipenjara di sebuah ruangan sempit dan tidak ada ruang untuk bergerak sedikitpun.

"Terimakasih" kata Sai, "Janjiku bukan hanya untuk bertanggung jawab atas hidupmu dan anak-anakmu, tapi aku akan membuatmu kembali padaku lagi" kata Sai memberikan senyuman. Lalu tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus lembut kepala Naruto. "Kau membuat keputusan yang baik Naruto" kata Sai. Dia tidak mendapatkan mata Naruto melihat matanya, pandangannya terus kebawah menyendu. Sedikit demi sedikit Sai bertekad untuk membuat Naruto kembali padanya

Di sekolah, Sasuke baru saja sampai. Dia berjalan melewati koridor untuk menuju ruangan guru. Jalannya tidak secepat biasanya, dia berjalan pelan melamun memandang lantai. Sejujurnya Sasuke sangat kesepian dan merindukan Naruto. Dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Naruto. Pernikahan yang akan dia jalani bulan depan tidak sama sekali membuat Sasuke tenang. Bagaimana caranya untuk berbuat sebagaimana mestinya padahal Sasuke tidak ada perasaan apapun pada Sakura. Di belokan yang Sasuke lalui dia mendengar suara Kitsune mengatakan kata menikah. Kening Sasuke berkerut sambil kembali berputar arah untuk masuk ke dalam belokan yang dia lewati, Sasuke melihat Kitsune dan Naruko ada di sana. Tempat yang sepi

"Tan-Tante...apa maksudnya ini semua? Ibu mau menikah dengan.."

"Iya Kitsune" kata Naruko. Dia baru saja menceritakan semuanya kepada Kitsune. Wajah Kitsune tampak terkejut mendengar kedua orang tua kandungnya akan menjalin hubungan yang sah. "Sai sudah cerita padaku kau sudah tau tentang hubungannya denganku, semuanya sudah selesai. Jangan khawatir tentang apapun, setelah ibumu menikah mungkin pamanmu akan membawa kalian tinggal di inggris. Persiapkan dirimu, kita tidak bisa membantah kata paman karena paman satu-satunya kepala keluarga dan dia sudah menggantikan posisi kakek" kata Naruko.

Wajah tekejutnya Kitsune masih belum ada apa-apanya dengan wajah terkejutnya Sasuke. Jadi semua dugaannya benar, Kitsune adalah anak dari Sai dan Naruto di luar pernikahan. Memang dia tidak mengerti semuanya. Yang pasti Sasuke akan semakin _down_ perasaannya melihat Naruto menikah dengan Sai, apalagi akan pergi selamanya jauh di Jepang. Sasuke dan Naruto akan terpisah selamanya dan tidak akan pernah bertemu untuk saling menyapa sedikit saja.

Tidak

Bukan ini masalahnya. Naruto akan kembali pada pria yang telah menyakitinya? Katakan saja Sasuke memang tidak bisa berbuat apapun jika Naruto harus pindah ke Inggris untuk selamanya, dia tidak mempunyai hak apalagi keberanian untuk membujuknya tetap tinggal di Jepang. Dia sudah menderita di Negara ini terlalu lama. Tapi Sasuke tidak terima jika dia harus melihat Naruto menikah dengan orang yang telah menyakitinya. Kakinya berlari begitu saja untuk menghampiri Naruto tidak peduli langkah kakinya didengar oleh Kitsune dan Naruko serta dirinya terlihat sekilas oleh mereka berdua.

' _Apa dia..'_ pikir Naruko melihat sekilas postur tubuh Sasuke dari belakang menganggap Sasuke mendengar semuanya.

Sampai di mobil dia melempar tasnya begitu saja dan menginjak gas melaju kencang di jalan. Wajahnya tidak tenang sampai memerah. Dia melupakan semua yang ada disekitarnya, hanya tertuju pada rumah kontrakan Naruto. Sasuke tidak tau jika Naruto tinggal di apartemen bersama Naruko. Jadi saat dia memencet bel di pintu rumahnya yang keluar malah sosok orang lain. Rasa kecewa dan perasaan menggebu-gebu semakin meningkat. Tidak ada waktu untuk berbicara Sasuke melacak GPS Naruto di ponselnya. GPS Naruto menuntun Sasuke ke sebuah apartemen. Tidak peduli bagaimana bentuk apartemen itu dia langsung ke resepsionis menanyakan nama Naruto Uzumaki tinggal di sini atau tidak. Saat resepsionis itu mau memberikan jawaban, matanya bertemu dengan matanya Sai. Kedua saling memandang heran. Tapi Sasuke langsung peka jika kemungkinan Sai bersama Naruto dilihat dari GPSnya Naruto

"Dimana Naruto? Kau pasti tau dimana dia iya kan?" kata Sasuke berucap terburu-buru

"Tuan Uchiha, bukankah ini waktunya untuk Anda mengajar? Kenapa Anda malah di sini?" Tanya Sai mengalihkan pertanyaan. Sasuke menarik sekali napasnya sambil menghampiri Sai.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Katakan dimana dia" kata Sasuke sangat geram. Sai melihat wajah Sasuke terburu-buru, geram dan kebelet ingin menemui Naruto.

"Tuan Sasuke—"

"Kubilang dimana dia!" kata Sasuke menegas memotong ucapan Sai sambil menarik kerah jasnya. Sai tidak bisa menahan kesalnya lagi, dia menangkap lengan Sasuke yang menarik kerahnya untuk mendorong keras Sasuke supaya dia melepaskan kerahnya Sai. Wajah Sasuke yang geram menghilang saat Sasuke menyadari bahwa Naruto ada di belakangnya. Sikap terburu-burunya Sasuke membuat dia melupakan Sai dan langsung menjepit tubuh Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. "Kenapa kau mau menikahinya huh? Apa kau tidak sadar dia telah menyakitimu? Apa kau bodoh? Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa harus Sai Naruto!" kata Sasuke. Ekspresi wajah Sasuke membuat Naruto diam seribu bahasa. Dia tidak mau memberi tahu Sasuke bahwa ini demi anak yang dia kandung. Naruto hanya melihat Sasuke dengan perasaan terluka bercampur sedih sampai dia harus melihat Sasuke ditarik oleh Sai secara paksa.

"Apa kau bermaksud untuk menghinaku? Kau pikir kau siapa?" Tanya Sai tersinggung. Sasuke malah tidak mempedulikan Sai walaupun dia melihat ekspresi tersinggungnya Sai. Sasuke kembali mendekati Naruto memegang kedua bahunya.

"Naruto, kau boleh pergi. Kau boleh membenciku bahkan kau boleh membunnuhku. Aku memang tidak mempunyai hak untuk mengaturmu tapi tidak bisakah kau tidak menikahinya? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Naruto aku mohon padamu jangan menikahinya. Kau sudah dilukai olehnya!" kata Sasuke sedikit mengguncang tubuh Naruto. Kata-kata yang ingin Naruto ucapkan semakin tidak ada yang muncul sedikitpun. Dia hanya bisa diam dan melihat Sasuke kembali dijauhkan darinya oleh Sai. Sasuke tidak mau berhenti sampai Sai harus meninju wajah Sasuke.

"Hentikan. Kau membuat sebuah pertotonan" kata Sai semakin tidak tahan dengan Sasuke dan pandangan semua orang di dalam apartemen ini. Persaingan Sai dan Sasuke semakin menegang dengan kedatangan Kurama. Melihat Sasuke ada di sini membuat Kurama mendengus mengejek sambil memberikan pandangan hina pada Sasuke

"Hey, apa sekarang kau sedang menguji kesabaranku?" Tanya Kurama jengkel. Sasuke hanya diam saja melihat Kurama, memang terbaca bahwa Sasuke sedang terluka tapi Kurama tidak mempedulikan hal itu. "Pergi kau sialan. Jangan membawa sial pada adikku" kata Kurama saat mendekati Sasuke mendorongnya secara kasar sampai Sasuke mau terhempas ke lantai. Sasuke hanya tetap berdiri. Entah kenapa setiap saat menghadapi Kurama Sasuke tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk melawannya. Melihat Sasuke diam saja seperti orang yang tuli membuat Kurama gerah. "Penjaga usir dia!" teriak keras-keras Kurama. Suara Kurama mampu didengar oleh telinga penjaga sehingga Sasuke diseret secara paksa oleh mereka

Naruto diam saja, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun melihat Sasuke diusir secara kasar dan dipermalukan seperti itu. Tubuh Sasuke juga dilempar seperti sampah sampai dia terhempas ke aspal. Tidak ada kata, hanya emosi terluka yang ada.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Sai keheranan Kurama ada di sini

"Aku mau membawa Naruto mencari gaun sekalian sarapan. Kau cari saja cincin beserta dekorasi pestanya dan untuk orang yang diundang aku yang mengatur. Kau paham?" kata Kurama bersikap bossy.

"Iya" kata Sai sambil mengangguk kecil

"Ayo Naruto" kata Kurama berjalan menuju gerbang. Naruto malah diam saja bertatapan mata dengan Sasuke di luar sana. "Hey apa kau lakukan?" kata Kurama berbalik badan menyadari adiknya tidak mengikutinya. Menyadari kakaknya memanggil tanpa sepatah kata Naruto mengikuti Kurama di belakang. Dia pun harus melewati Sasuke yang masih berdiri di aspal memperhatikan dirinya. Sampai saat pintu mobil dibukakan oleh supir Kurama Naruto masih tidak bisa melihat Sasuke. Dia melihat Sasuke dari kaca spion sampai dia tidak bisa melihat Sasuke lagi karena sudah keluar dari arena apartemen.

"Menyerahlah. Dia bukan milikmu dan tidak ada yang dipihakmu" kata Sai berbisik di belakang Sasuke sebelum dia masuk ke mobil yang sudah disiapkan di depan. Sasuke malah diam saja, wajah terlukanya terus terpasang sampai membawa matanya berkaca.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Di sekolah barunya, Sasori tidak banyak berbicara. Orang-orang barat memang sangat mudah bergaul ditambah wajah Sasori menarik sehingga baik wanita maupun pria cepat menempel pada Sasori. Dia pun tidak harus menggunakan seragam seperti halnya di Jepang, dia menggunakan pakaian sesukanya asalkan sopan. Di jam makan siang dia biasanya pergi ke atap bersama Kitsune, melihat Kitsune makan siang dan mengobrol tentang beberapa hal. Di sini Sasori hanya duduk sendiri di bangku halaman sekolah, melihat anak lainnya berkeliaran ataupun bermain basket. Telinganya tertutupi earphone, tanganya menggenggam ponsel. Ponsel lamanya telah hancur untuk meninggalkan jejak. Satu-satunya yang bisa dia masukan ke dalam ponsel barunya adalah nomor ponsel Kitsune selain orang-orang yang berada satu grup dengannya, itu juga hanya dijadikan note olehnya tidak dimasukan ke dalam daftar telpon. Dia pun memindahkan foto selfienya dengan Kitsune sebelum ponselnya dihancurkan.

Kemudian bola menggelinding di kaki Sasori. " _Hey the ball please!"_ teriak cowok blonde ke arahnya. Sasori memberikan bola itu tanpa membuat dirinya berdiri lalu melihat bola basket itu dimainkan lagi oleh mereka yang bermain. Dia ke sini hanya untuk mencari tau informasi targetnya dan mencari tau siapa Orochimaru. Wajah Sasori sangat pas untuk dijadikan mata-mata disamping dia pandai berakting dan berkata. Kerinduannya terhadap Kitsune diubah menjadi helaan kecil nafasnya.

Di sisi lain Kitsune masih saja setia melihat kontaknya Sasori. Dia mempunyai kabar yang mengejutkan dan ingin sekali Sasori tau mengenai hal ini. Benci mengakuinya tapi apa yang dikatakan Sasori semuanya mulai benar. Kitsune membutuhkan dirinya saat ini akibat terlalu banyak yang terjadi.

 **Apa kau pergi jauh?**

Kitsune mengirim kembali pesannya Sasori melalui jejaring sosialnya. Bersanggah di atas pagar pembatas Kitsune menghela nafasnya sambil melihat arah depan.

Dia sangat merindukan Sasori

Xxxxxxxxx

Hari ini adalah hari kematian Madara. Sebelum makan siang, Itachi, Sakura dan Sasuke pergi bersama satu mobil untuk mengunjugi gedung tempat guci abu Madara berada. Itachi dan Sasuke berdiri berdampingan dan di belakang mereka berdua ada Sakura. Sasuke yang awalnya tidak mengerti kenapa wajah Itachi setiap saat melihat guci abu Madara selalu terlihat biasa saja menjadi sangat mengerti. Tidak ada ekspresi kesedihan apapun di mata Itachi. Kedua mata Sasuke melirik ke wajah kakaknya bertanya-tanya apa yang dipikirkan kakaknya saat ini.

Kurama dan Naruto selesai memilih gaun langsung menuju museum gallery. Kenalannya Kurama menjanjikan Kurama untuk memberikan lukisan adiknya. Di sana Naruto berpakaian gaun formal dan di dandani di museum itu sendiri oleh tata rias yang disewa Kurama. Rambut Naruto dibiarkan lurus teruarai alami dan _make up_ di wajahnya terkesan Natural. Tidak sedikit orang-orang yang baru melihat Naruto menganggap dia anak SMA. Setelah semuanya siap Naruto dibawa ke sebuah ruangan untuk dilukis oleh pelukisnya.

Sambil menunggu Naruto, Kurama memakan sebungkus ciki di sofa yang tersedia. Kemudian dia merasa dirinya dirangkul oleh sebuah tangan. Ketika ditoleh tangan siapa ternyata wajahnya bertemu dengan sosok menyebalkan kedua setelah Hidan, Deidara. Dengan senyumannya bodohnya dia berkata pada Kurama, "Hey siapa gadis manis itu? Aku tidak tau kau mempunyai simpanan semanis dia, apa Itachi masih kurang bagimu?"

Kurama berdecak kesal sambil menyingkirkan tangan Deidara dari bahunya, "Dia adikku" kata Kurama bernada jengkel. Deidara _gasp_ , tidak menyangka orang yang dicari oleh temannya ini mempunyai paras yang menawan.

"Apa dia single?" Tanya Deidara blak-blakan membuat Kurama mencibir kesal. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Deidara dia kembali makan snacknya ke Naruto. "Hey, kau tau aku ini adalah tipe pria sejati. Sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud untuk mempunyai banyak mantan, yaa kau taulah terkadang aku khilaf" kata Deidara. Kurama memutar bola matanya dengan bosan mendengar kode-kode Deidara ingin dijodohkan oleh Naruto.

"Dia akan menikah dengan Sai, sayang sekali peluangmu tidak ada" kata Kurama sambil memasukan chiki ke dalam mulutnya.

"Yang benar?! Yah sedih" kata Deidara memasang ekspresi menyesal sedih. Itu malah terlihat bodoh di depan Kurama.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Tanya Kurama melihat wajah Deidara.

"Hanya jalan. Sedang nganggur jadi tidak tau kemana" kata Deidara. Orang blonde ini memang suka sekali dengan seni sama dengan adiknya, jadi mendengar alasan seperti itu tidak heran bagi Kurama. Dia kemudian sudah cukup memakan snacknya, chiki diberikan kepada Deidara sebelum dia berdiri untuk mengunjungi toilet. Air kran membasahi tangan Kurama sebelum dia menggunakan sabun. Dia tidak tau bahwa dari luar seorang office boy secara diam-diam mengunci pintu dari luar. Baru saja tangannya selesai dan akan dikeringkan tiba-tiba sekebulan asap memenuhi ruangan toilet dengan cepat. Asap yang dihirup terasa tidak enak jadi dia mencoba untuk keluar. Bunyi gagang pintu terdengar berulang-ulang akibat dia tidak bisa membuka pintu. Usahanya ingin mendobrak pintu terbatalkan oleh hilangnya kesadaran Kurama dari asap yang tidak tertahankan.

Orang yang mengunci Kurama di dalam toilet secara diam-diam dari kejauhan memperhatikan Naruto. Tubuhnya merapat ke tembok supaya Deidara maupun Naruto tidak bisa melihat dirinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto telah selesai di lukis. Lukisan dibawakan oleh Deidara yang membantu sekalian modus dengan Naruto. Sesambil Deidara menuju mobilnnya Kurama di parkir Naruto mencari kakaknya di toilet yang lama sekali. Mungkin Naruto berpikir bahwa kakaknya sedang buang air besar jadi dia tidak menyadari seseorang mengikutinya dari belakang. "Toilet pria...toilet pria..." gumam Naruto mengikuti petunjuk dimana toilet pria berada. "Ah itu dia" lanjut Naruto lagi menemukan lambang toilet pria.

Orang yang mengikuti Naruto dari belakang kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah alat listrik dari saku celananya. Dengan cepat OB itu menyengat leher Naruto dengan tekanan super tinggi untuk membuat Naruto pingsan. OB itu kemudian melempar Naruto ke gudang dan menguncinnya. Lantai dibasahi oleh troli yang biasa OB bawa lalu muncul api saat OB itu menyulut dengan korek api.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Di negri barat, _chairman_ berambut panjang dengan make up matanya yang seram ditemani oleh sekertarisnya, berdiri memakai berkacamata rambut abu-abu dalam ruangan kantor berukuran lumayan luas. Orochimaru dan Kabuto. Kabuto mendapat telpon dari orang suruhannya dan langsung memberikan kabar kepada atasannya. "Gedung saat ini sudah terbakar dan mereka berdua sedang berada di dalam. Tidak ada saksi mata semua berjalan sesuai rencana" kata Kabuto. Mendengar berita bagus Orochimaru tersenyum puas sambil terkekeh.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto membuka matanya. Tempat yang dia lihat sangat asing baginya ditambah banyak sekali asap yang mengebul. Tubuhnya yang meringkuk dibuat untuk berdiri sambil batuk-batuk akibat asap dan tangannya terkibas-kibas di depan wajahnya, tapi kembali duduk menyamping saat merasakan perutnya sangat sakit. "Argh..!" rintih Naruto. Dia kemudiam memaksakan diri untuk berdiri. "Ohok ohok!" sesak nafasnya semakin kuat akibat asap yang timbul. Dirinya panik mengetahui pintu tidak bisa dibuka. "Permisi! Tolong aku terjebak! Permisi! Tuan nyonya aku terjebak! Tolong! Tolong aku terjebak!" kata Naruto menggedor-gedor pintu. "Ohok ohok! Argh...perut..perutku...!" kata Naruto meringis lagi. Darah mengalir di betis Naruto. "Permisiii! Aku terjebak! Tolong akuuuu!" kata Naruto kembali menggedor pintu. Asap semakin tebal, perut semakin sakit membuat Naruto kehilangan kesadarannya lagi

Sakura benar-benar merasa canggung. Mereka sedang makan siang bertiga tapi keaktifan Sakura tidak mampu menghapus kediaman Sasuke dan Itachi. Meskipun Itachi berusaha untuk seperti biasanya tetap saja tidak membuat Sakura nyaman. Mereka berdua seolah sedang berada dalam masalah yang tidak bisa ditangani. Mulut Sakura mau berbicara sesuatu terhenti mendengar bunyi ponsel Itachi bordering. Dia terheran melihat ekspresi terkejut Itachi menerima telponnya. "Kurama dan Naruto terjebak dalam kebakaran" kata Itachi buru-buru mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar makan siang. Dia dan Sasuke pun sama-sama terkejut mendengar kabar dari Itachi. "Bibi uangnya ada di meja terimakasih banyak atas makananannya!" kata semakin terburu-buru.

Mobil melaju kencang. Mereka bertiga tidak tenang memikirkan Kurama dan Naruto. Telapak tangan Sakura saling memijit satu sama lain ikutan khawatir jika mereka berdua tidak sempat diselamatkan. Sampai di lokasi Sakura merasa dunia berhenti karena api sudah sangat besar. Deidara pun melihat kedatangan mereka bertiga memasang wajah panik. "Aku tidak bisa masuk lebih jauh lagi!" kata Deidara. Itachi dan Sasuke langsung melihat tangan Deidara terperban dan tau kenapa Deidara tidak bisa melakukan lebih jauh lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan masih ada orang didalam!" kata Sasuke membentak pemandam kebakaran yang sibuk memadamkan api.

"Api terlalu besar, kami tidak bisa masuk ke dalam tuan" kata pemadam kebakaran itu sibuk menyirami api-api yang menyala. "Hey tuan!" pemandam kebakaran itu meneriaki Itachi yang nekat masuk ke dalam. Jantung Sasuke sebenarnya sudah berbedar sangat kencang dan sesak napasnya sudah terasa dari momen pertama melihat api. Dia takut tapi Naruto ada di dalam. Kakaknya tidak mungkin bisa menyelamatkan dua orang sekaligus. Entah apa yang terjadi tapi Sasuke ikutan masuk setelah 1 menit kakaknya masuk.

"Sasuke jangan!" teriak Sakura mengingat Sasuke ikutan masuk. Perasaannya ditimbuli asa terkejut, khawatir, iri dan heran. Sasuke mempunyai phobia api tapi dia bisa masuk ke dalam semudah itu tanpa memikirkan penyakit jiwanya.

"Kau selamatkan Kurama aku yang akan menyalamatkan Naruto!" kata Sasuke. Keduanya bolak balik menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan kedua punggung tangannya untuk menghindari percikan api yang jatuh dari bagian bangunan dan melompati runtuhan bangunan terlalap api di atas lantai. Mereka berdua tidak peduli nyawa mereka dalam bahaya, satu-satu yang dipikirkan adalah menyelamatkan orang yang mereka sayangi. Mereka berdua juga meneriakan nama Kurama dan Naruto seakan mereka berharap bahwa kedua orang ini memberi sinyal dimana mereka berada.

Percikan api tiada henti menghadang mereka akibat bangunan semakin lama semakin runtuh terlalap api. Batuk-batuk dikeluarkan oleh mereka berdua akibat asap mengebul yang terlalu tebal.

Itachi dari arah barat melihat Kurama terbaring dengan Naruto sedangkan Sasuke dari arah timur melihat Kurama terbaring dengan Naruto. Dalam waktu yang bersamaan, Kurama dan Naruto sama-sama digendong bridal oleh penyelamat nekat sambil menghindari runtuhan bangunan dan percikan api. Mereka berdua keluar dari bangunan terbatuk-batuk dan dihampiri oleh beberapa orang medis. Termasuk Sakura. "Sasuke kau tidak apa-apa?!" Tanya Sakura panik melihat Sasuke batuk-batuk dan wajahnya hitam-hitam akibat kebulan asap

"Yea-Ohok! Ohok!" kata Sasuke

Kurama dan Naruto dibawa oleh medis oleh ambulan sedangkan Itachi dan Sasuke diberikan masker oksigen untuk menyelamatkan paru-paru mereka.

Sampai di rumah sakit Kurama dan Naruto berada dalam ruangan yang terpisah. Di sisi Kurama duduk dengan setianya Itachi menggenggam tangan Kurama. Beberapa perban dan plester menempel pada tubuh dan wajah Kurama yang kemungkinan cipratan api menyambar kulitnya yang indah. Beberapa saat kemudian Itachi melihat Naruko dan Kitsune datang. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kakakku menjadi begini?" Tanya Naruko panik mendekati Kurama dan sedikit membungkuk

"Ibuku? Apa ibuku baik-baik saja?!" kata Kitsune

"Dia ada diruangan operasi. Gedung terbakar tanpa sebab, polisi sedang menyelidi kasus ini" kata Itachi bernada lemah. Kitsune langsung ngibrit untuk melihat ibunya. Naruko sendiri berjalan terseret mendekati kakaknya terpasang oksigen dan perban. Tangan Itachi juga terlihat ada perban menyelimuti daerah punggung tangan sampai telapak tangannya.

Sementara itu Kitsune bertemu dengan Sasuke dan Sakura duduk di kursi tunggu depan ruangan operasi menunggu kabar dari dokter. Tidak hanya Itachi saja yang tertangkap mata Kitsune terperban, tangan Sasuke pun juga ikut terperban. "Ibuku...bagaimana keadannya? Dia akan baik-baik saja kan? Dia tidak akan mati kan?!" Tanya Kitsune panik. Sakura mendekatinya memberikan rangkulan hangat sambil mengelus-elus lengan Kitsune.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja...jangan khawatir" Sakura memberikan senyuman. Meskipun begitu Kitsune memberikan pandangan tidak percaya, di hadapannya ini adalah ruangan operasi. Ruangan yang mengerikan karena kondisi pasien pasti sangat berbahaya sampai dibawa ke ruangan ini.

Malam menjelang. Kitsune tau jika pamannya juga dirawat tapi dia lebih memilih menunggu ibunya. Selama ini dia tidak pernah berbuat baik pada ibunya, jika ibunya akan pergi maka Kitsune tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana walaupun masih ada Sai di sisinya. "Kitsune!" suara Sai terdengar membuat mereka bertiga menoleh. Dari duduknya Kitsune langsung bangkit mendekati ayahnya. "Bagaimana hasilnya? Bagaimana keadaan ibumu?" sambung Sai panik

"Dokter masih ada di dalam" kata Sakura yang ikutan berdiri melihat Sai. Satu-satunya yang tidak berdiri adalah Sasuke. Duduk mengngangkang saling bergegenggaman dengan kedua tangannya sendiri dan menundukan kepala.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ibumu akan baik-baik saja" kata Sai mencoba menenangi Kitsune yang sudah pucat pasi mengkhawatirkan ibunya. Tidak lupa juga dia memberikan elusan lengan saat tangannya merangkul Kitsune.

Malam menjelang. Kemunculan dokter memakan waktu lama seperti ini membuat mereka berempat semakin khawatir. Kemudian pada akhirnya dokter keluar. "Apa di sini ada keluarga pasien?" Tanya dokter

"Saya. Saya anaknya" kata Kitsune. Mendengar kata anak wajah Tsunade sedikit enggan.

"Uhmmm ayahmu ada dimana? Bisa diminta untuk datang ke sini?" Tanya Tsunade. Kitsune dan Sai menegang.

"Dia tidak berada di Jepang dokter. Tolong beritahu saja kepada anaknya" kata Sai. Bukan hal yang bagus untuk berbohong karena pihak rumah sakit bisa menyelediki untuk perawatan Naruto sebenarnya jika memang ada sesuatu. Makanya Sai memberikan senyuman pertanda tidak perlu khawatir pada Kitsune yang melihatnya bingung. Sai harus menahan dirinya karena belum mendapatkan status suami istri juga dengan Naruto. Saat dokter dan Kitsune sudah pergi muncul Naruto dari dalam ruangan operasi. Sai Sasuke dan Sakura syok melihat Naruto dan mengikuti kemana Naruto dibawa pergi oleh suster. Sayangnya mereka tidak bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan untuk memberikan kesterilan bagi Naruto. Hanya kaca besar yang menyatu dengan tembok satu-satunya jalan bagi mereka untuk melihat Naruto.

Sasuke sangat terpukul melihat Naruto memakai masker oksigen dan memliki perban di beberapa daerah tubuhnya. Dia memandang Naruto dalam, saking dalamnya bersamaan dengan perasaannya membuat tangannya bergerak menempelkan ujung jemarinya ke kaca. Dia tidak berhenti memohon pada Tuhan untuk tidak mengambil Naruto seperti mengambil kedua orangtuanya. Bahkan air mata pun menetes di pipi Sasuke.

Sakura sendiri mengandung perasaan sedih sekaligus cemburu. Sasuke tidak pernah menitikan air mata, Sasuke tidak pernah sesedih ini sebelumnya, Sasuke juga tidak pernah berhadapan dengan api dalam kondisi baik-baik saja karena phobia apinya. Sasuke juga telah berubah semenjak bertemu dengan Naruto. Wajah Sasuke sangat jelas sedalam apa perasaannya pada sahabat Sakura ini.

Di ruangan dokter, Kitsune duduk di depan dokter. Dia menyiapkan dirinya untuk menerima kabar apapun tapi tetap berharap kabar yang baik. "Kamu tau ibumu sedang hamil?" Tanya dokter sebagai awal mula

"Iya, bagaimana kondisi ibuku?" Tanya Kitsune

"Organ perutnya pecah.." kata dokter bersedih

"Ya..?" kata Kitsune langsung down dan melemas

"Kami melakukan operasi dan membius ibumu...adikmu tidak dalam kondisi yang aman karena usia kehamilannya masih sangat muda ditambah ibumu benar-benar sangat kritis. Adikmu jadi tidak bisa dipertahankan. Jika kami tidak melakukan ini maka ibumu yang akan dalam bahaya" kata dokter Tsunade ini

"A-Apa maksudmu..?" Tanya Kitsune semakin _hopeless_ dan melesu

"Maaf. Kamu sudah kehilangan adikmu.." kata Tsunade bersedih. Mata Kitsune berair membuat Tsunade mengenggam tangan Kitsune. "Aku sungguh minta maaf...segera beritahukan ini kepada ayahmu supaya ibumu bisa mendapatkan semangat dari dua orang yang dia sayangi" kata Tsunade memberikan semangat pada Kitsune. Wajah Kitsune malah semakin syok sedih.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Di ruang rawat Kurama, Naruko duduk di sisi satunya. Melihat pergerakan tangan Kurama, Itachi dan Naruko mencondongkan diri. Perlahan mata Kurama terbuka. "Aku akan panggil dokter!" kata Naruko buru-buru berdiri lalu pergi mencari dokter.

"Kurama" panggil Itachi. Kakak sulung Naruko ini melihat ke arah suara yang dia dengar, "Tidak apa-apa. Adikmu sedang memanggil dokter" kata Itachi. Kurama tidak mengatakan apapun tapi otaknya berputar kenapa dia berakhir di ruangan serba putih dan mencium aroma obat. Setelah menyimpulkan dirinya ada di rumah sakit dan mengingat bahwa dia sempat terjadi kecelakaan, Kurama memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun. "Jangan bergerak dulu kau masih lemah" kata Itachi menahannya tapi tangan Itachi yang memegang tubuh Kurama malah ditepis olehnya dan bersikeras untuk bangun. Masker oksigen dia lepas beserta bius di tangannya. "Kurama"

"Minggir" kata Kurama menepis kembali tangan Itachi yang bergerak untuk memegang tubuh Kurama. Perlahan kakinya bergerak menyentuh lantai dingin rumah sakit lalu kedua tangannya menekan kasur untuk membuat tubuhnya berdiri. Keseimbangan tubuhnya goyak akibat tubuhnya masih lemas, untung saja Itachi sigap menangkap tubuh Kurama supaya tidak membentur lantai. Bantuan Itachi malah ditolak mentah-mentah dengan mendorong tubuh Itachi untuk tidak menyentuh dirinya. Berjalan perlahan sambil terseret demi mencari adiknya. Di ambang pintu dia bertemu dengan Naruko dan dokter.

"Tuan Anda tidak diperkenankan untuk bergerak" kata dokter Shizune. "Tolong berbaring" kata Shizune menyentuh punggung belakang Kurama. Lagi-lagi dia menepis seseorang yang meyentuh tubuhnya sambil memberikan rasa geram.

"Dimana Naruto?" Tanya Kurama ke Naruko

"Kak berbaringlah tubuhmu itu-"

"Kubilang dimana Naruto?" Tanya Kurama bernada sedikit jengkel.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Kitsune!" Sai langsung menghampiri Kitsune yang kembali. Wajahnya putus ada, tubuhnya melemas dan air matanya menetes. "Kenapa? Apa buruk?! Beri tahu aku Kitsune!" kata Sai memegang kedua bahunya. Dia melihat wajah Sai, melihat wajah Sakura terakhir Sasuke. Dia tidak bisa berbicara. "Kitsune beritahu aku Kitsune bagaimana kondisinya?" Tanya Sai.

"Ibu..." bibir Kitsune terasa sangat berat untuk mengatakannya. Sekali lagi dia melihat wajah Sasuke sebelum kembali melihat wajah ayahnya. "Kehilangan bayinya..." kata Kitsune memandang lantai di bawahnya. "Dokter bilang...keadaannya sangat kritis jadi tidak punya pilihan lain selain menggugurkan kandungan..." kata Kitsune. Sai melonggarkan pegangan di bahu Kitsune sampai kedua tangannya turun kembali. Wajahnya syok sekaligus sedih. Dua orang juga di belakang lebih syok karena tidak tau jika Naruto sedang hamil.

"Apa maksudmu menggugurkan kandungan?" Tanya Kurama datang bersama Naruko dan Itachi di belakang mereka berdua. Kedatangan Kurama membuat suasan semakin tegang. "Kitsune apa maksudmu? Siapa yang menggugurkan kandungan?" Tanya Kurama langsung menatap Kitsune. Kitsune sendiri malah bingung harus berkata apa. Pamannya ini tidak boleh tau bahwa ibunya sedang hamil mengandung anak dari guru bahasa inggrisnya. Saking bingung dan terkejutnya berserta takut dia mendengar sebagian perkatannya membuat mulutnya bisu. "Jawab aku jika aku sedang bertanya. Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kurama mulai bernada geram.

"Kak, tubuhmu sedang lemah ayo kembali. Dokter harus memeriksamu" bujuk Naruko untuk menghalangi kakaknya menghalangi mengetahui jawabannya Kitsune. Kakaknya malah memberikan respon mendecakan lidahnya dengan kesal ke Naruko beserta tatapan jengkel.

"Naruto hamil" kata Sai sengaja memberitahu Kurama. Kitsune dan Naruko langsung terkejut mendengar Sai mengatakannya.

"Apa?" kata Kurama

"Dia dihamili oleh adik dari pemilik utama Grup Uchiha. Sasuke" kata Sai. DIa sengaja membuat Kurama tau karena Sai sudah muak melihat Naruto menderita terus akibat ulah Sasuke. Dia berpikiran bahwa kecelakaan ini bersangkut paut dengan Sasuke padahal sebenarnya tidak sama sekali. Tidak hanya Kurama yang terlihat terkejut membatu, Sakura Itachi dan Sasuke lebih terkejut membatu.

Dari sudut pandang Sasuke sendiri, setiap inci tubuhnya, setiap inchi ototnya mengeras tiba-tiba. Dia tidak menyangka jika Naruto juga mengandung anaknya. Padahal dia tidak ada maksud sama sekali, kejadian itu benar-benar kecelakaan dan diluar kesadaran. Tidak ada yang bisa Sasuke pikiran, hanya rasa syok sekaligus merasa seolag wajahnya tertampar sangat keras. Mengabaikan tatapan membunuh dari Kurama dan tatapan tidak percaya dari Sakura dan Itachi.

"Haha" Kurama tertawa hambar. Lalu kemudiam terdengar helaan nafasnya tanpa memalingkan pandangan bencinya dari Sasuke. "Naruko, berikan aku kunci mobilmu. Aku mau ganti baju" kata Kurama mengadahkan tangannya ke adiknya tapi tetap memandang benci Sasuke

"Kak kau harus-"

"Kubilang berikan!" Kurama malah kehilangan emosinya karena adiknya terus membantah apa yang dikatakannya. Bentakan Kurama membuat adiknya ini diam sekaligus meloncatkan bahunya. Apalagi Kitsune, terlihat ketakutan melihat ekspresi pamannya ini. Kunci direbut secara saat Naruko menyerahkan kunci mobilnya. Tidak peduli jalan Kurama masih pelan dan lemah, dia berusaha untuk berjalan cepat walaupun merasa sakit-sakit di tubuhnya.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Di kamar yang luas berbaring seorang pasien. Kepalanya terperban memakai masker oksigen beserta impus di tangan. Di samping ranjang menyala monitor kecil alat pendeteksi detak jantung dan berdiri seorang dokter berambut merah berkulit pucat yang didampingi seorang penjaga berjas hitam. Saat dokter itu mencatat kondisi pasien, tidak ada yang menyadari sang pasien ini sedikit menggerakan jemarinya lalu dilanjut membuka matanya selang beberapa detik. "Anda sudah bangun?" suara dokter itu membuat sang pasien bergerak pelan melirik. "Halo. Saya dokter yang merawat Anda. Kesadaran Anda baru pulih jadi silahkan istirahat kembali. Bicaranya nanti saja" dokter itu memberikan senyuman ramah membuat sang pasien kembali memejamkan matanya untuk istirahat.

Di tempat yang berbeda, Pein duduk santai di sofa rajanya sambil meminum wine di depan perapian sambil memainkan ponselnya. Kemudian masuk asisten Pein, Mangetsu berjas hitam. Dia membungkuk terlebih dahulu untuk memberikan hormat sebelum menyampaikan pesan bahwa orang yang bernama Hashirama Senju sudah sadar dari komanya selama bertahun-tahun. "Kau sudah menyiapkan semua dokumen yang aku minta?" Tanya Pein

"Iya. Semua sudah siap" kata Mangetsu berbicara formal

"Besok kita jenguk dia" kata Pein menuangkan kembali wine ke gelas. "Katakan pada Nagato, berikan perawatan yang cepat. Aku yakin anak itu sudah menantikan moment ini begitu lama" kata Pein

"Iya" kata Mangetsu

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sampai di hotel setelah menutup pintu Kurama langsung menghancurkan lampu dan membalikan meja lampunya sendiri sambil berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Nafas Kurama naik turun sangat cepat, dia tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana, dia tidak tau lagi kemana jalan yang harus dia ambil. "ARRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Dia berteriak keras lagi sambil menjambak kencang rambutnya sendiri. "ARRRGGHHHHH! AARRGGHHH AAARRGGHHHH!" Dia terus berteriak sampai punggungnya menyentuh tembok sebelum bokongnya menyentuh lantai. Gigi-giginya digemertakan sampai sebuah air mata mengalir membasahi pipi.

Kurama menangis

Dia sangat frustasi terhadap siituasi yang terjadi. Kekesalannya tidak mau dia lakukan hanya dikarenakan dia tidak mau melukai Itachi. Perasaan sayang Kurama terlanjur dalam sehingga membuat Kurama jatuh frustasi seperti ini. Isakan tangis dalam diam menandakan betapa bingungnya Kurama dan lelahnya dia. Hidupnya sudah cukup melelahkan, sekarang kelelahan Kurama sudah melewati batas jadi Kurama yang jarang sekali menangis ini malah jebol pertahanannya.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Itachi benar-benar marah terhadap adiknya. Dia tidak menyangka adiknya bisa melakukan hal hina kepada orang yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya sekaligus orang yang selama ini Itachi sayangi sejak dulu. Tidak ada kata sepanjang jalan, hanya ketika saat sampai di rumah Itachi memerintahkan adiknya untuk mengikutinya masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa melihat ataupun menoleh ke wajah adiknya dengan anda dingin.

 _PLAK!_

Tangan Itachi melayang menampar keras pipi adiknya. Nafas Itachi begitu berat dirasa, rahang Itachi mengeras sampai wajahnya memerah kesal bersamaan dengan matanya yang nyalang murka. "Apa-apaan kau. Kau pikir hidup ini lelucon bagimu?. Kau pikir hidup ini semudah kau membalikan telapak tangan?. Bagaimana bisa kau menghamilinya? Huh?. Bagaimana bisa kau menghamili adiknya KURAMA!" Itachi lepas control. Bentakan keras terhadap adiknya keluar. Sasuke hanya diam membisu, menunduk memandang lantai dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau bisa melakukan hal sehina ini. Kau bukan hanya mempermalukan nama klan tapi kau sudah mengotori makam ayah dan ibu atas perbuatan hinamu itu. Kau melakukan hal yang lebih buruk dari paman" Itachi semakin tajam nadanya. Kemarahannya hampir membutakan hatinya bahwa orang yang didepannya ini adiknya, jika Itachi bukan termasuk orang yang pandai mengendalikan emosi maka mungkin Sasuke akan dibunuh oleh Itachi. "Aku selama ini menahan diri untuk berbuat sesuatu saat kau memperkerjakan NAruto sebagai pembantu pribadimu, tapi ini untuk kali ini aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Kau sudah melewati batas. Pergi dan tinggal di Swedia bersama Sakura. Jangan pernah berani kembali ke Jepang" perintah Itachi menetapkan Sasuke sebagai sanksi yang harus dia terima

Sasuke hanya diam membisu, tidak ada kata yang diucapkan karena dirinya juga sangat syok mendengar Naruto hamil

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sementara itu di rumah sakit sampai menjelang malam Naruko tidak bisa menghubungi kakaknya. Telponnya tidak diangkat, dia khawatir jika kakaknya sedang berbuat sesuatu yang gila sekaligus mengerikan di luar sana. Wajah cemas tidak bisa berhenti dia pasang sampai Sai yang awalnya membiarkan Naruko malah menaruh perhatian penuh. "Aduh bagaimana ini..! Kakak tidak mengangkat ponselnya...!" kata Naruko sambil jalan mondar mandir mengigiti kuku jemarinya. "Sai kenapa kau harus memberitahunya? Kau tau kakakku bagaimana mengerikannya dia di saat dia benar-benar marah. Dia tidak pernah main dengan perkatannya. Kenapa kau lakukan ini ha? Bagaimana jika dia melakukan kejahatan? Bagaimana jika Sasuke dalam bahaya? Ah benar-benar! Aku bisa gila lama-lama!" kata Naruko kesal sendiri.

"Itu pantas. Dia berhak menerima atas perbuatan yang telah dia lakukan" kata Sai dingin

"Sai, ini kecelakaan. Sasuke pasti tidak ada niat untuk melakukannya. Dan aku yakin saat itu juga Naruto sedang tidak sadar" kata Naruko mulai kesal dengan Sai

"Kecelakaan?" Sai malah mendengus kesal. "Kau...masih mempunyai perasaan padanya iya kan?" kata Sai menebak gelagatnya Naruko.

"He?"

"Naruko. Adikmu itu adalah korban. Dan mantanmu itu adalah tersangka. Bagaimana bisa kau membela tersangka, jika dia tidak memulainya ini semua tidak akan terjadi. Aku lebih paham Naruto daripada dirimu karena akulah yang tau bagaimana sifat aslinya. Naruto pasti akan sangat terpukul jika dia tau dia harus kehilangan bayinya, apa kau tidak memikirkannya?" kata Sai.

Mereka berdua terlihat mulai beragumen

"Aku tau. Aku tau dia pasti akan terluka dan aku mengerti bagaimana sakitnya kehilangan. Tapi aku tidak mau situasi semakin memburuk apalagi ini bukan salah Sasuke sepenuhnya. Aku di sini bukan membela Sasuke karena dia adalah mantanku atau apapun, aku di sini mencegah terjadinya hal-hal yang buruk atas tindakan kakakku" kata Naruko

"Salah. Kau tidak mengerti. Naruto sudah tau bagaimana rasanya kehilangan dua kali. Kakeknya dan anaknya saat ini. Kau boleh berkata kau mengerti karena kau telah merasakan kehilangan kedua orang tua, tapi apa saat itu kau benar-benar meraskaannya? Apa saat itu kau benar-benar mengerti jika kedua orangtuamu itu pergi meninggalkanmu?" kata Sai

"Sai-"

"Saat Naruto berumur 10 tahun, dia telah kehilangan kakeknya. Semenjak kecil dia selalu dibully karena tidak mempunyai sosok ayah dan ibu yang jelas. Setiap orang di desa, tidak, setiap orang yang melihat Naruto selalu menginntimidasinya dan menghinanya. Dia selalu berdiri meskipun didorong berkali-kali mental dan tubuhnya. Dia berusaha keras dari remaja mencari uang untuk membiayai kehidupannya sendiri. Dia membesarkan anakku sendirian meskipun dia terus dicaci dan dihina karena aku meninggalkannya saat itu.

Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau hidup dalam kalangan elit, semua orang memujimu, kau mampu tersenyum kembali dan tegar kembali karena banyak orang yang menyemangatimu. Banyak orang yang peduli padamu. Sedangkan Naruto? Dia hanya mempunyai beberapa bahkan itu bisa dihitung dengan jari. Dan saat terburuknya, dia hanya mempunyai satu orang yang terus ada di sisinya. Sakura" kata Sai. Naruko menarik napas di puncak emosinya. "Dia adalah saudaramu. Saudaramu yang kau cari selama ini. Tidak sepantasnya kau masih mementingkan keselamatan mantanmu dan mengkhawatirkannya seperti ini padahal Naruto adalah orang yang paling akan terluka saat ini" kata Sai.

"Jangan berkata seenaknya. Kau mengatakan ini karena kau cemburu pada Sasuke. Ini bukan tentang apa yang telah kau katakan tapi ini tentang permasalahan. Justru kaulah yang salah. Aku tidak membelanya sama sekali, meskipun dia akan dipenjara aku juga tidak akan peduli. Yang aku pedulikan adalah kakakku akan membunuhnya sungguhan. Orang yang paling mengerti Sasuke dan kakakku adalah aku. Bukan kau. Kau berbicara keluar topic pembicaaraan dengan membawa-bawa masa lalu" kata Naruko

"Aku bukan membawa masa lalu, tapi aku menjelaskan bahwa kau itu masih saja menaruh kasihan pada mantanmu dibandingkan kau memperhatikan perasaan saudaramu" kata Sai

"Apa kau tuli? Aku sudah katakan aku tidak membela siapapun di sini. Aku melihat secara objektif" kata Naruko

Mereka berdua semakin membuat suasana panas sampai Kitsune tidak nyaman berada di dekat mereka berdua. Kitsune jengah, dia memilih untuk berdiri dan melihat ibunya lewat kaca lebar menyatu dengan tembok. Moment Kitsune berdiri pun tidak membuat Sai dan Naruko berhenti berdebat. Tangan Kitsune menyentuh kaca, letak dimana tangannya menyentuh kaca adalah letak dimana tangan Naruto jadi seolah Kitsune menyentuh tangan Naruto dari jauh. Pandangan Kitsune semakin tertarik saat dia melihat kelopak mata ibunya bergerak sampai jelas-jelas terlihat ibunya membuka mata. "Ibu!" panggil Kitsune. Seolah suara Kitsune mampu menembus kaca dan terdengar oleh Naruto, perlahan kepala Naruto sedikit menoleh ke kiri melihat wajah Kitsune

"Aku akan panggil dokter!" kata Sai buru-buru mencari dokter. Naruto yang lemah di sana melihat anaknya dan saudaranya. Tidak ada yang dipikirkannya karena kesadarannya baru pulih. Sampai saat dia melihat kumpulan orang baju putih berbicara padanya menyamaikan sapaan halo menyadari bahwa dirinya di rumah sakit dan mengingat tadi dia merasa kakinya dibasahi oleh darah. "D-Dokter..."suara Naruto terdengar sangat lemah dan kecil.

"Nyonya jangan berbicara dulu. Istirahatlah kembali ya, kami sedang memeriksa Anda sekarang" kata Tsunade tersenyum memberikan Naruto rasa nyaman

"A-Aku...hamil...anakku...baik-baik saja...kan...? D-Dokter...?" kata Naruto. Wajah Tsunade membeku sekilas, melihat kondisi pasien terlalu lemah Tsunade menghindari pertanyaan Naruto.

"Nyonya kami akan memindahkan Anda ke kamar rawat besok. Istirahatlah" kata Tsunade. Saat dia telah selesai memeriksa Naruto, dengan lemahnya Naruto menangkap lengan baju jas dokter Tsunade ketika dia mau keluar.

"Do-Doketr...anakku...dia harus baik-baik saja...dia tidak boleh terluka...ku-kumohon...dokter...jangan pedulikan aku...to-tolong selamatkan anakku..." Naruto memohon meneteskan air mata. Tsunade tetap tidak bisa memberitahu apa yang sudah terjadi jadi tidak punya pilihan lain menaruh bubuk kebohongan pada pasiennya.

"Nyonya, jangan terlalu memikirkan banyak hal. Kembali istirahatlah. Percaya pada saya" kata Tsunade, dia memegang tangan Naruto sambil memberikan senyuman hangat. Perkataan bujukan mampu membuat Naruto luluh dan percaya jadi dia kembali istirahat memejamkan matanya.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Setelah semua setressnya dikeluarkan Kurama berganti baju untuk pergi ke rumahnya Pein. Dia menemukan orang yang suka bersikap bossy ini duduk tenang meminum tehnya di sofa ruangan grafindor. Biasanya Kurama main duduk di depan Pein padahal belum dipersilahkan dudukm tapi kali ini dia diam berdiri di samping Pein seolah menunggu Pein mempersilahkannya duduk. "Tumben kau berdiri biasanya kau langsung duduk" kata Pein. Kurama diam mengunci mulutnya. "Duduklah dan katakan apa yang kau inginkan jauh-jauh datang kemari" kata Pein mengingat jarak hotel Kurama sangat jauh dari kediaman Pein

"Aku akan membuat singkat" kata Kurama membuat Pein mendongak ke arahnya. "Aku tidak mau melanjutkan treatment lagi" kata Kurama. Wajah Pein yang sudah serius malah semakin serius.

"Apa alasanmu?" tanyanya

"Apapun alasanku ini sudah menjadi pilihanku. Aku tidak mau" kata Kurama

Kali ini Pein berdiri berhadapan dengan Kurama. "Apa yang terjadi? Apa ini karena Itachi?" kata Pein.

Kurama diam

"Jangan libatkan perasaanmu dengan kesehatanmu. Kau masih memiliki banyak tugas yang harus kau lakukan, bukan hanya di sini tapi dikeluargamu juga. Jangan egois, tetap ikuti treatment yang Nagato berikan padamu. Setelah Nagato menyelesaikan pembuatan obat untukmu kau pasti akan sembuh" kata Pein

"Tidak mau. Apapun itu aku tidak mau" kata Kurama. Keras kepalanya Kurama selalu membuat Pein jengkel. Dia adalah orang yang paling keras kepala dan keras kepalanya ini selalu semakin arah jika berhubungan dengan Itachi. "Aku mau pulang sekarang. Jika _dia_ bangun aku akan menyuruh orang untuk menjemputnya. Orang rumah juga pasti sangat senang melihat- _nya_ kembali hidup" kata Kurama.

"Keputusanmu ini sangat fatal, kau tau?" kata Pein jengkel

"Aku tau. Jangan mulai berdebat denganku, aku sangat lelah sekarang. Kuserahkan semuanya padamu" kata Kurama bermaksud menyerahkan masalah apa yang mau dilakukan kepada Orochimaru dan kawannya saat mereka semua berhasil di temukan. Lalu dia pergi seenak jidat lagi padahal Pein 2 tahun lebih tua daripada Kurama.

"Astaga. Sungguh anak batu" gerutu kesal Pein. Tidak ada yang tau jika Kurama sedang sakit, dia sengaja menyembunyikan penyakitnya karena dia tidak mau membuat Itachi khawatir dan dicap sebagai orang pengidap penyakit oleh orang lain. Jadi secara diam-diam Pein dan Nagato bekerja keras untuk membuat Kurama sembuh. Meskipun Kurama menolak melakukan treatment untuk penyakitnya, Pein tetap tidak akan memberitahu siapapun karena dia sudah akin dari awal bahwa cepat atau lambat semua orang akan tau tentang penyakitnya karena Kurama adalah orang yang suka mengubah-ubah keputusan yang sudah dia tetapkan sebelumnya meskipun mempunyai rating resiko yang tinggi atas keputusannya yang dia rubah.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Keesokan harinya sebelum berangkat ke kantor Itachi mampir ke hotel Kurama. Dia ingin mewakili adiknya untuk meminta maaf dan meminta Kurama untuk menghukum dirinya saja. Itachi menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum tangannya menetapkan untuk memencet bel. Dia akan meminta Kurama untuk meluangkan waktunya, apapun penolakan Kurama untuk tidak menemuinya Itachi akan terus berusaha keras walaupun kemungkinan Kurama akan meninjunya ataupun mendorongnya dengan kasar.

"Siapa ya?"

Itachi berkerut kening ketika masuk ke dalam kenyataannya. Kamar inni jelas-jelas kamar yang disewa Kurama. "Uh..permisi bukankah pemilik kamar ini seorang pria?" kata Itachi. Dia tidak mau beranggapan bahwa Kurama membiarkan seorang wanita menginap di kamarnya.

"BUkan. Saya sudah menyewa kamar ini baru saja" kata wanita itu

"Ya?"

"Maaf sepertinya Anda salah orang atau mungkin orang yang Anda maksud sudah ckeck out" kata wanit aitu berkata formal dan ramah

"Ah. Terimakasih. Maaf menganggu Nona" kata Itachi selalu memberikan sneyuman ramahnya

"Iyaa.." kata wanita itu. Itachi tidak menyangka Kurama sudah check out saat dia memastikan ke resepsionis. Mantan kekasiihnya ini sudah check out di malam hari, dia ingin sekali menelpon dimana dirinya tapi tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk berbicara setelah apa yang telah adiknya lakukan kepada Naruto. Di dalam mobil Itachi memegang ponselnya, sudah siap untuk menelpon Kurama tapi tangannya belum memencet symbol panggilan. Masih berpikir dan berpikir apakah telponnya akan diterima ataupun dia sanggup untuk memanggil Kurama melalui ponsel seperti ini. Terlalu takut Itachi memilih jalan menanyakan Pein dimana Kurama, siapa tau Pein bisa menghubunginya atau tau dimana Kurama sekarang.

" _Kenapa?_ "

"Kurama sudah check out dari hotel, kau bisa menghubunginya dimana dia berada?" Tanya Itachi meminta bantuan

" _Kau tidak tau? Kan dia sudah pulang. Kemarin malam"_

"Apa?" Itachi terkejut

" _Dia pulang malam-malam. Aku tidak bisa meraihnya karena dia mematikan ponselnya Kurasa. Aku tidak tau apa yang terhajadi tapi biarkan dia sendirian untuk sementara ini. Dia sangat marah padamu kurasa dari tingkahnya yang sampai seperti ini"_

Tentu saja. Bagaimana Kurama tidak murka adiknya telah dihamili dan sekarang keguguran. Itachi hanya diam dan berterimakasih tidak mengatakan hal lain. Itachi benar-benar lesu dan tidak bergairah untuk pergi ke kantor namun dia harus melakukan sebuah kewajiban di grup Uchiha. Setelah mobil dinyalakan Itachi menjalankan mobilnya pergi berangkat ke kantor.

Apa ini adalah waktunya bagi Itachi untuk melepaskan Kurama dan merelakannya pergi?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Masih setia dari tadi malam sampai pagi hari ini Sai menunggu Naruto bangun. Yah tepat, dia tidak tidur semalaman hanya untuk melihat jika Naruto akan membuka matanya. Naruko dan Kitsune pergi mencari sarapan sekaligus mencari buah untuk Naruto. Tangan Naruto tidak pernah terlepas sedetikpun dari genggaman Sai. Saat mata Naruto terbuka, Sai sangat senang sekali sekaligus lega. Dia memanggil nama Naruto dan memintanya sedikit menunggu unuk memanggilkan dokter. Dag dig dug menunggu keputuan dokter saat memeriksa Naruto. Senyuman mengembangkan di wajah Sai saat mendengar deklarasi dokter bahwa Naruto baik-baik saja. Tapi tetap tidak memberikan Naruto banyak pertanyaan.

"Anakku baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Naruto. Ekspresi Sai diam seribu bahasa. Sangat tidak yakin bahkan mungkin tidak mau memberitahu Naruto. "Kenapa kau tidak menjawab.." kata Naruto lagi. Sai malam menghindari tatapannya Naruto. Ekspresi diam seribu bahasanya semakin membuat Naruto tidak nyaman. "Anakku...tidak apa-apa kan..?" kata Naruto lagi.

"Anakmu..." Sai menjeda sebentar. Dia tau apa yang akan terjadi tapi tetap akan mengatakannya karena Naruto menginginkan jawabannya. "Anakmu tidak ada di sini.." kata Sai kemudian

Naruto menggeleng-geleng lemah di ekspresinya yang mulai terlihat hopeless. "Tidak...tidak..." kata Naruto suaranya mula terdengar bergetar dan matanya mulai berkaca. "Tidak...tidak mungkin..." kata Naruto lagi

"Anakmu sudah pergi..." kata Sai bersedih dengan suara sangat pelan, "Kami tidak punya pilihan lain lagi..." kata Sai lagi

"Aku tidak mau hal ini...aku tidak mau anakku pergi.." kata Naruto menahan tangisnya, namun kesedihannya kehilangan anak untuk pertamakalinya membuatnya sangat runtuh dan menembak telak pertahanan Naruto. Bahkan kedua tangan Naruto menarik-narik jas Sai serta lengan jasnya Sai "Aku tidak peduli apa yang terjadi padaku...aku ingin...aku ingin anakku saja...Kenapa tidak membiicarakan hal ini padaku...bagaimana bisa aku melepaskan anakku dengan cara begini...aku tidak mau...tidak mau...kenapa kalian tega mengambil anaku...kembalikan anakku...tolong kembalikan anakku..." kata Naruto sampai dia setengah terbangun disanggah oleh sikut lengannya

"Naruto tenanglah.." kata Sai sangat lemas melihat Naruto mulai depresi

"Tolong...! Tolong kembalikan anakku...! Tolong kembalikan anakku!" kata Naruto menangis kejer. Sai langsung memeluk Naruto erat-erat, isakan tangis Naruto yang begitu kejar membuat hati Sai ditusuk berkali-kali oleh pedang. "Tolong kembalikkan anakku! Hiks..! Kembalikan anakku! Kumohon kembalikan anakku! Kembalikan dia...!" Naruto terus mengulangi kalimat yang sama. ISakan tangisnya membuat Naruko dan Kitsune panik saat tiba di ruangan rawat Naruto.

"Naruto ada apa?!" Tanya Naruko buru-buru menghapiri Naruto bahkan Kitsune pun ikut-ikutan memanggil ibunya. Naruto medorong Sai untuk melepaskan pelukannya supaya bisa menghadap ke Naruko sambil membuat posisinya berlutut di atas ranjang, dia terlihat tidak peduli dengan luka ataupun bekas jahitan yang ada di perutnya.

"Dia mengatakan hal yang aneh...! Dia bilang anakku sudah pergi...! Dia ada di sini...!" kata Naruto tetap menangis kejar sambil memegang perutnya

"Naruto tenang Naruto...semuanya akan baik-baik saja...tenang Naruto tenang..." kata Naruko memegang tubuh Naruto

"Tidak...anakku...anakku..." kata Naruko terus menangis. Dia terlalu syok sampai kesadarannya harus kembali hilang. Semua orang berteriak panik melihat Naruto jatuh kembali di atas kasur. Sai buru-buru memanggil kembali dokter dan tidak sengaja saat Kitsune mengikuti kemana Sai melangkah dia melihat Sasuke di balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka memberikan ekspresi sama terpukulnya dengan Naruto. Membeku di tempat tanpa mempedulikan tubuhnya ditabrak secara kasar oleh Sai.

Sasuke berakhir di bangku, menjauh dari kamar ruang rawat Naruto. Dia merenung ke lantai. Melihat Naruto sangat terpukul seperti itu membuat hatinya hancur dalam jutaan kepingan. Lalu Kistune datang menghampiri Sasuke untuk duduk di sampingnya. Herannya Kitsune sama sekali tidak membenci gurunya ini. Rasa sayang Kitsune ke Sasuke sudah seperti rasa sayang kepada sosok ayah karena Sasuke adalah satu-satunya orang yang berada di sisi Kitsuen dan menganggap keberadaan Kitsuen di sekolah. Bahkan bagi Kitsune, terkadang Sasuke terasa seperti sosok ayah yang sebenarnya.

"Ini semua salahku" kata Sasuke terus menerawang lantai di bawah. "Seharusnya aku yang mengalami hal ini" Sasuke bahkan berkata sangat pelan dan lesu.

"Ini bukan salah Anda" kata Kitsune. "Tante Naruko bilang ini kecelakaan, jadi tidak ada yang salah di sini" kata Kitsune. Sasuke tteap dalam posisinya, bersandar lesu di kursi. "Adikku mungkin...tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersamaku..." kata Kitsune lagi. Saske tetap diam menerawang sekaligus merenung

Di malam harinya, Sasuke mengendap-engdap mengambil kesempatan masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Naruto di saat sedang kosong. Dia duduk di sana, berhadapan dengan Naruto yang tidur menyamping. Tangan Sasuke perlahan tergerak untuk memegang wajah wanita manis ini, saat beberapa inchi lagi mau tersetuh dia membatalkan niatnya berganti memegang tangan Naruto saja. Kesedihan Sasuke Luar biasa tinggi, sampai tubuhnya bergetar. "Maafkan aku..." ucap pelan Sasuke tidak bisa dihindari suaranya ikutan bergetar. Kegetaran dalam dirinya membuat Sasuke kalah dalam dorongan air mata membasahi pipinya. Untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke menangis terisak dalam diam sampai kepalanya menunduk-nunduk dan badannya membungkuk-bungkuk

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pein duduk di kursi samping ranjang yang ditempati oleh seorang kakek berambut hitam wajah lumayan berpakaian rumah sakit tapi tidak berada di ruma sakit. Dia memangdang Pein denngan bergumam bingung, wajah tindiikan tanpa ada senyuman sama sekali sekaligus dingin ini membuatnya sangat penasaran. "Halo. Bagaimana kondisi Anda?" Tanya Pein memulai basa basi

"Lebih baik terimakasih...tapi...kau...siapa?" Tanya pria ini Hashirama Senju.

"Nama Saya Pein. Saya teman baik dari cucuk Anda Kurama Namikaze" kata Pein memperkenalkan diri

"Siapa?" Hashirama mengkerutkan keningnya, tidak merasa dia mempunyai seorang cucuk

"Saat inni beberapa memori Anda hilang, jadi Anda tidak mengenali nama yang saya sebut" kata Pein.

"Hi-hilang ingatan?! AKu?!" kata Hashirama terkejut

"Iya. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk mengingat, saya telah menyiapkan Anda untuk mendapatkan kembali ingatan Anda" kaat Pein. Tangannya terngadah ke asisstennya, mengetahui kode tuannya asisten Pein memberikan sebuah amplop coklat di tangannya Pein. "Ini adalah semua memori Anda. Jangan terburu-buru membacanya, santai saja karena kondisi Anda masih belum sempurna. Cucuk Anda yang memberikan ini pada Saya" kata Pein memberikan amplop coklat itu. Hashirama sedikit berkerut kening bertanya-tanya apa benar ini adalah memorinya?. "Sudah malam, saya rasa Anda perlu istirahat. Saya akan menemui Anda lagi di lain waktu. Jika membutuhkan sesuatu jangan sungkan untuk mengatakannya" kata Pein.

"Ya..terimakasih" kata Hashirama hampir bergumam

"Kalau begitu saya permisi" kata Pein formal membungkuk hormat sebelum pergi. Hashirama terus bergumam memandang amplop coklat di tangannya. Saat dilihat isinya sedikit, dia tidak menyangka dokumennya ini lebih tebal dari yang dia rasakan dari sisi amplop. Merasa malas untuk membaca karena sudah mengantuk, Hashirama memilih untuk membaca besok.

"Aah...memoriku yang hilang terlalu banyak. Aku rasa besok saja" kata Hashirama dengan konyolnya dia menentukan sesuatu sambil menaruh amplop di meja lampu sebelum kembali berbaring untuk tidur.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Di pagi hari yang hampir menjelang siang Kurama baru sampai di rumah utamanya. Kedatangannya yang tidak terduga membuat pembantu dan penjaga rumah gelapan karena tidak ada persiapan. Yang hanya tau bahwa Kurama pulang hanya dirinya sendiri Pein dan Juugo pastinya. Dia bertugas untuk membawa koper Kurama sampai di kamarnya. "Selamat datang Tuan. Saya tidak menyangka Tuan akan pulang hari ini" kata kepala pembantu

"..." tidak ada jawaban. Cuek tetap pergi ke atas kamarnya.

"Kurama?" Karin berpapasan dengan Kurama saat kakinya selesai menaiki tangga terakhir.

Lewat

Dia melewati sepupunya Karin tanpa memberikan sapaan halo ataupun basa-basi atas kepulangannya. Karin memasang wajah heran atas sikap Kurama terutama ekspresinya, seperti orang putus asa kehilangan harapan. Datar

Juugo juga tinggal di inggris seperti Kurama jadi setelah Kurama mendeklarasikan bahwa dirinya boleh pulang dia baru pamit untuk pergi. Kurama membuka jasnya dilempar ke baskom cucian kotor dilanjut dasi, kemeja lalu celananya untuk berganti pakaian piyama. Setelah itu dia membuka kopernya, terlalu malas untuk membereskan pakaian tapi dia malah membuka resleting di dinding pembuka koper. Dia mengambil sebuah bungkus obat yang disembunyikan dari Itachi. Obat itu dibawa ke bawah secara diam-diam menuju ruangan basement dimana ada tempat pembakaran sampah pribadi disana.

Kurama diam tanpa ekspresi menyaksikan plastic yang berisi obat-obatnya dilalap oleh api.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Di meja makan Pein sarapan bersama Konan. Biasanya mereka berdua makan bersama Nagato namun karena Nagato harus mengurus Hashirama jadi mereka hanya berdua di meja makan. "Aku dengar Kurama sudah pulang dan berhenti treatmen" kata Konan

"Ya. Dia melakukannya" kata Pein terus makan

"Bukankah kita seharusnya memberitahu Itachi? Bagaimana pun juga Itachi tidak bisa mendapatkan perlakuan ini ke depannya nanti. Dia tidak ada salah apapun" kata Konan

"Untuk apa, nanti juga dia tau" kata Pein setelah menelan sarapannya. "Ini adalah jalan yang dia pilih. Bukan berarti dia membenci Itachi, dia justru sangat menyayanginya jadi dia memilih jalan ini. Jika tidak dia sudah pasti membakar gedung Uchiha dan memintaku untuk menusuk Itachi supaya membuatnya menderita lahir dan batin" kata Pein tetap memakan sarapannya

Konan diam. Memang benar belakangan ini Kurama bertingkah beda terhadap orang yang macam-macam dengannya maupun keluarganya. Mau anak kecil ataupun wanita ataupun orang tua dia tidak peduli wujud mereka, selama mereka semua macam-macam dengannya Kurama tidak akan tinggal diam. Perasaan Kurama terlanjur dalam kepada Itachi disamping itu juga mereka berdua sudah bersama selama belasan tahun. Bisa dilihat oleh Konan bahwa sekeji apapun Kurama dia tidak akan mau menyakiti orang yang sangat dia sayangi.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sudah seminggu berlalu. Sudah seminggu juga Kitsune melihat Sasuke tampil berbeda di kelas. Terkadag di saat waktu mengerjakan soal mata guru tampan ini yang biasanya awas menjadi melamun bahkan kalut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Kitsune sudah berulang kali berbicara padanya bahwa ini tidak masalah karena ibunya juga merelakan kepergian adiknya perlahan-lahan tapi tetap saja wajah merasa bersalah terus tersirat di wajah Sasuke. Buku yang dia baca kemudian ditutup karena tidak bisa konsentrasi jadi untuk apa dia belajar. Merebahkan tubuh ke kasur melihat langit-langit berpikir, apa yang harus dia lakukan lagi untuk meyakinkan gurunya bahwa ini semua baik-baik saja dan ibunya pasti mau bertemu dengannya

Dan di lain tempat, Sasuke berada di bar minum-minum sendirian. Wanita penghibur yang berusaha untuk mendekatinya dia abaikan membiarkan mereka menempel-nempel tapi tetap dia menolak untuk dilayani oleh mereka. Di sofa warna merah dengan ruangan VVIP tersedia mik untuk nyanyi dan berbagai macamnya lagi sudah terjejer beberapa botol wine di meja kaca habis oleh Sasuke sendiri. Bukan hanya dia stress kehilangan anaknya tapi juga merasa bersalah sehingga membuatnya merasa tidak sanggup untuk bertemu dengan Naruto

Meskipun sudah minum banyak Sasuke tetap tidak bisa mabuk. Dia mengakhiri dirinya menenggelamkan kepala di atas lipatan tangan yang tersanggah stir mobil. Semua barangnya sudah dikirim ke Swedia karena Itachi berpikir untuk menjauhi Naruto sejauh mungkin supaya memberikan Naruto hidup yang aman. Semua ini adalah salah Uchiha. Semua ini mengakibatkan Naruto menderita. Besok dia akan mengundurkan diri dari sebagai produser dan mengundurkan diri dari sekolah.

Tentang pengunduran diri di sekolah, banyak anak-anak yang protes dan bersedih hati. Mereka tidak mau guru tampan ini pergi. Mereka menganggap tidak ada guru yang sekeren dan sehebat Uchiha di sekolah. "Aku mempunyai alasan sendiri untuk keluar. Belajar dan jangan main-main" kata Sasuke. Kemudian tubuhnya dipeluk oleh Kurotsuchi, disusul yang lain dan yang lainnya. Tidak sedikit murid wanita menangis, Kitsune hanya diam di bangkunnya menatap nanar gurunya itu. Saat Sasuke pergi pun semua anak mengekor hanya sampai batas sengah jalan dari kelas mereka.

Bukan hanya para murid, tapi seluruh guru juga bersedih Sasuke mengundurkan diri hari ini. Hanya satu orang yang tidak peduli, kepsek. Dia diam saja melihat dingin Sasuke membereskan barang-barangnya dimasukan ke dalam kotak besar. Sasuke menyampaikan salam perpisahan hanya membungkuk tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

Di kantor pun Sasuke diprotes dan bahkan dibujuk untuk tidak berhenti meskipun mereka tidak tau alasannya. Perkataan Sasuke selalu sama bahwa dia mempunyai alsasan sendiri dan tidak mau memberitahu alsannya yang pasti. Sasuke sudah memberitahunya untuk berhenti tapi seminggu lebih awal supaya menghindari sebuah kecurigaan. Ketika sampai di rumahnya dia bertemu Naruto yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu gerbang membawa sebuah paper bag. Naruto berjalan menghampiri dan mengetuk pintu kaca mobil Sasuke. Sasuke tetap tidak mau menghadapi Naruto, itu menyebabkan Naruto mengetuk lebih keras

" _Teme buka kacanya!"_

Suara Naruto terdengar, orang ini pasti berteriak sangat keras. Akhirnya Sasuke membuka pintu. Hal yang tiba-tiba terjadi, tangan Naruto malah membuka kunci di pinggir ujung pintu Sasuke sehingga dia bisa masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke. Sasuke menatap heran Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya ini, "Ayo pergi ke taman, aku makan siang. Lapar" kata Naruto seenak jidat. Sasuke semakin heran melihat aksi Naruto seenak jidat ini. "Ayo jalan, tunggu apa lagi nanti aku mati kalau tidak makan" kata Naruto. Sasuke menghela nafas pelan sebelum menjalankan mobilnya

DI taman mereka berdua duduk di rerumputan. Dia melihat Naruto sudah kembali pulih dari terakhir dia lihat masih berbaring di rumah sakit. Mata Sasuke teralih saat Naruto mengeluarkan kotak makan siang dari paper bag. Isi kotak makan siang itu membuat Sasuke terkejut dengan bentuk makan siangnya adalah bentuk wajahnya. "Nah makan. Bagaimana karya seniku? Hebat kan? Kitsune sangat senang sekali jika kotak makan siangnya berbentuk wajahnya saat dia masih kecil" kata Naruto. Dia kemudian memasukan makan siangnya sendiri ke dalam mulutnya

"Untuk apa kau melakukan ini?' Tanya pelan Sasuke menatap nyendu makan siangnya

"Supaya kau tidak mati. Kau sudah lama tidak makan bento kan? Berterimakasihlah aku sedang berbaik hati sekarang" kata Naruto memasang ekspresi sombongnya itu. Sasuke diam. Kenapa masih begini? Dia sudah membuat Naruto sedih dan hancur, kenapa dia tidak membunuh Sasuke saja? Kenpa dia tidak berteriak berkata brengsekk keparat bahkan kata kebencian untuknya saja? Kenapa hatinya terlalu baik seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan hal ini?. Kemudian dia merasa tangannya dipaksa untuk memegang sumpit oleh Naruto. "Ayo makan nanti keburu basi. Aku sudah susah payah ini" kata Naruto merengek. Sasuke pun melahap makanannya. Rasa makanan buatan Naruto benar-benar membuat Sasuke nostalgia. Tidak sadar matanya nanar

Lalu setelah makan siang Naruto memaksa Sasuke untuk pergi ke taman hiburan dan jalan di taman setelah menaiki semua wahana di taman hiburan. Akibat terbawa suasana Sasuke tersenyum bahkan sedikit tertawa karena selalu berhasil mengisengi Naruto dan melihat senjata makan tuan di Naruto yang mencoba iseng dengan Sasuke. Dia seolah melupakan masalahnya, merasa dia sedang kencan dengan Naruto. Kesenangan Sasuke diakhiri dengan berdiri di pantai, berjalan berdua di pesisir pantai. Langkah kaki Naruto berhenti membuat Sasuke ikutan berhenti. Dilanjut dengan Naruto menghadapi Sasuke _face to face._ "Ini menyenangkan" kata Naruto. Hawa di sekeliling berubah seketika dan kembali mengingatkan Sasuke bahwa dia mempunyai dosa besar terhadap Naruto.

"Hey..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja" kata Naruto berkata lembut dan tersenyum membuat Sasuke menatap dalam kedua bola mata Naruto. "Kitsune memberitahuku. Terimakasih. Berkat kau aku selamat meskipun seorang bayi harus pergi. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan dan menjadi beban hidupmu. Aku baik-baik saja dan aku tidak membencimu. Aku sangat sedih kau harus pergi...apalagi Kitsune, dia sedih sekali" kata Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke pantai bersamaan dengan arah tubuhnya. Sasuke semakin menatap dalam bahkan merasa berair di matanya. "Aku ingin sekali mencegahmu...tapi tidak ada tempat untukku" kata Naruto. Lalu dia kembali memandang Sasuke. Dia tersenyum sebelum mengulurkan jabatan tangannya. "Selamat jalan. Hati-hati di jalan dan jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jaga juga Sakura..jangan menyakitinya atau kuhajar kau" kata Naruto mengancam. Sasuke memandang jabatan tangan Naruto nanar. Perlahan tangannya bergerak menjabat tangan Naruto. "Untuk hari ini, hari terakhir aku bersamamu dan melihatmu, aku sangat menikmati ini. Aku senang" kata Naruto memberikan senyuman lembutnya.

Perlahan tangan mereka berdua terlepas...

Terlepas...

Sampai ujung jemari Naruto tidak mau Sasuke lepaskan...

Sasuke malah menahan ujung jemari Naruto yang tersisa di dalam gengamannya. Naruto terdiam tapi tubuhnya bergerak sendiri menghadap Sasuke kembali. Lalu kaki Sasuke bergerak sendiri juga mendekati Naruto. Kedua mata mereka bertemu dan bertatapan seolah berbicara satu sama lain. Tangan Sasuke yang satunya lagi bergerak perlahan menyentuh pipi Naruto dengan kelima jarinya. Lalu kepala Sasuke perlahan menurun ke bawah, dimiringkan...

Dan...

Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto. Yang tadinya hanya menempelkan bibir berubah bergerak menjadi lumatan pelan nan halus. Mata Naruto terbuka melihat wajah Sasuke yang memejamkan matanya. Rasa bibir Sasuke dan kelembutan tekstur bibirnya Sasuke kembali teringat di kejadian itu. Kemudian ciuman itu terlepas. Mata mereka berdua kembali berbicara. Tangan Sasuke yang satu lagi bergerak perlahan sehingga kedua tangannya memegang wajah Naruto. Dan Sasuke kembali mencium Naruto, matanya pun ikutan terpejam saat Naruto merasakan bibir Sasuke menempel lagi serta membalas ciuman Sasuke. Kedua bibir mereka saling melumat bibir satu sama lain dan semakin menekan untuk memperdalam ciuman.

Ketika ciuman terlepas wajah Naruto berubah menjadi terkejut. Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri tanpa seizing kesadarannya. Perasaannya juga malah berkhianat dengan pikirannya. Dia tidak boleh memiliki perasaan ini terhadap Sasuke. Sasuke bukan miliknya. Bukan. Saking terkejutnya karena mencium Sasuke tanpa sadar orang ini adalah milik Sakura, dia merasa benar-benar seperti seseorang yang jahat. Naruto mendapat izin dari Sakura untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Sasuke tapi dia malah mencium Sasuke?

Naruto pun berbalik badan dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sementara itu Sasuke menatap sedih Naaruto karena wajahnya terkesan menyesal mencium Sasuke

Jalan cepatnya Naruto semakin lama semakin pelan dan berakhir berhenti. Degupan jantungnya bisa dia dengar melalui telinganya, ujung jarinya meraba bibirnya. Kelembutan bibir Sasuke masih menempel pada bibir Naruto. DIa harus menghapus perasaannya, dia harus melupakan perasaan ini.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dua tahun kemudian, setelah banyak hal terjadi, sosok yang paling dihormati berubah menjadi sosok yang biasa. Dia berakhir hidup sendiri tanpa menerima bantuan dari seorang kakak. Marga yang dibilang merupakan marga yang cerdas, berwibawa dan berparas luar biasa berpindah profesi dari tinggi ke biasa. Anak bungsu Uchiha ini sekarang bekerja di restoran Ramen setelah pulang dari Swedia menyadari betapa bodohnya dia. Dia menjadi koki biasa yang hidup di kalangan menengah. Meskipun begitu juga dia tetap diperlakukan oleh para wanita bagaikan dewa akibat kemampuan dan wajahnya.

Merebus Mie memasukan bahan-bahan ramen sebelum menghidangkannya di mangkuk, dia memakai topi koki dan pakaian koki berwarna putih. Sasuke membuang kekayaannya dan kehidupan glamornya. "Hey Uchiha tamu VVIP sudah datang, kau bawakan pesanannya ya" kata kepala koki. Sasuke menganggukan kepala sambil mengatakan iya. Karena restoran Naruto sudah sangat terkenal dan terdesain sejajar dengan restoran mewah lainnya akibat ulahnya Naruko, Sasuke perlu mendorong troli untuk mengantarkan pesanan VVIP

Dia mengetuk pintu. Lalu saat membuka pintu dan masuk, Sasuke membeku di tempat. Begitupun dengan seorang yang berada di ruangan VVIP. Setelah dua tahun...dua tahun dia kehilangannya..dua tahun dia tidak bisa menembus informasi tentangnya...dipertemukan di sini.

Naruto telah berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat berbeda 180 derajat.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Saya kehabisan ide ;_;/**

 **Makin lama ini cerita kayak hatus soalnya lamaaaaa banget update iya kan senpai hahahahaha :"))**

 **Chap ini kemungkinan kalo 16 chap 15 chap lagiii, kayak drama korea hehehehe**

 **Di chap 13 nanti dijelasin tentang bagaimana Naruto dan Sasuke jadi tukeran gaya hidup _**

Anak rajin beli tupai  
Nama Tupainya adalah Tini  
wahai para senpai  
Bagaimaan cerita ini?:D  
Mau review senpai:D

See you next time senpai:D


	14. Chapter 13

**True Love chapter** **13** **(Sekuel If a Little bit Sooner)**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasufemNaru dengan orang ke tiganya Sai.**

 **Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Naruko, Sakura (33 tahun)**

 **Itachi (35 tahun)**

 **Kurama (34 tahun)**

 **Kitsune, Sasori (15 tahun)**

Gelang perak beli di Kenya  
Belinya lewat di pedagang mahir  
Senpai makasih atas reviewnya  
Semoga tetap review sampai akhir

Selamat membaca senpai:D

 **Chaby332** **:** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau review :D, terbongkar di sini senpai :D

 **ayanara47** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau review :D, sakura ditendang hahahaa

 **Aiko Vallery** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau review :D,

 **Dewi15** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau review :D

 **SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau review :D, terjawab di sini senpai :D

 **aruna faylen** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau review :D, bantai sakura hahahaa

 **Lusy922** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau review :D, di sini kebongkar senpai :D

 **Classical Violin** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau review :D,

 **AkarisaRuru** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau review :D

 **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau review :D

 **Jasmine DaisynoYuki** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau review :D

 **Namikaze Otorie** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau review :D

 **Kaname** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau review :D

 **Aiyuni Utami** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau review :D

 **Uhara Uchime** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau review :D

 **Sondankh641** Terimakasih senpai sudah mau review :D

 **Banyak Typo!**

 **WARNING: implisit Yaoi? Shonen-ai? ItachixKurama!**

 **Terdapat bahasa kasar tanpa sensor**

* * *

 ** _Dua tahun sebelumnya..._**

Naruto berjalan pelan sambil melamun di jalan. Arah pandangannya terus ke aspal sampai orang yang menabraknyapun tidak dihiraukan. Lagi-lagi tubuh Naruto bergerak tanpa seizinnya. Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus mempunyai perasaan seperti ini pada Sasuke. Semakin Naruto memikirkan Sasuke semakin dia merindukannya untuk berada di sisinya. Naruto mengakui Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat menyebalkan baginya dan suka membuatnya darah tinggi, tapi Naruto menyukainya.

Naruto menyukai Sasuke

Tapi Naruto tidak mau menjadi sahabat yang jahat. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pikirannya tentang Sasuke sekaligus mencoba membuka hatinya kembali untuk Sai. Naruto menyakini dirinya sendiri bahwa Sai adalah orang yang seharusnya dia sayangi bukan Sasuke. Jalannya berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafas dalam-dalam supaya dia bisa membuka lembaran baru esok hari.

Sampai di apartemen, Naruto terheran ada seorang kakek berambut panjang hitam memakai jas berwarna biru langit duduk di sofa bersama Naruko di depannya. Kakek itu tersenyum senang sekali melihat Naruto. "Naruto kemarilah" kata Naruko tersenyum, tangannya menepuk-nepuk sofa pertanda Naruto duduk di sebelah Naruko. Setelah Naruto duduk, Naruko mengatakan identitas kakek misterius ini. "Naruto, apa kau ingat bagaimana wajah kakek kandungmu?" Tanya Naruko

"Tidak" kata Naruto menggeleng. "Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto kemudian

"Yaampun, kau sudah sangat dewasa ya Naruto. Kau bahkan sama cantiknya dengan ibumu" kata Hashirama. Naruto terheran tapi dia tetap memberikan ucapan terimakasih sambil menganggukan kepalanya atas pujian Hashirama. "Kau pasti tidak mengingatku karena saat itu kau masih bayi" kata Hashirama lagi. Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Dia kakek kita Naruto. Dialah orang yang membawamu ke Jepang" kata Naruko. Mata Naruto melebar mendengar bahwa kakek misterius ini adalah kakeknya.

Kemudian Hashirama menceritakan bagaimana Naruto berakhir tumbuh di tangan Orochimaru. Mendengar cerita Hashirama Naruto diam dan merenung. Naruto tidak bisa percaya dia dibesarkan oleh orang yang telah membuat sebuah kesalahpahaman antaa klan Uchiha dan Namikaze. Bahkan sampai kakeknya ini harus mengalami kecelakaan karrena Hashirama sudah tau ini semua adalah ulahnya Orochimaru. Hashirama berarti sudah hilang selama puluhan tahun dan kembali saat ini dalam keadaan sehat.

Dimana Hashirama dirawat dan oleh siapa adalah pertanayan di kepala Narutp. Tapi Naruto tidak menanyakan hal itu karena dirinya terlalu senang sekaligus lega bahwa kakeknya kembali. Naruto tersenyum haru sampai air matanya menetes ke pipi. "Yaampun, kenapa kau menangis Naruto? Astaga" kata Naruko buru-buru mengambil tisu untuk mengelap air mata Naruto. Naruto tertawa haru sekaligus menangis haru.

"Aku senang. Sangat senang sekali kek" kata Naruto di sela tangisan harunya. Keningnya berkerut untuk menahan air mata untuk tidak mengalir lebih deras lagi.

"Maaf Naruto. Kakek gagal menjagamu" kata Hashirama

"Tidak. Justru aku berterimakasih pada kakek sudah kembali dengan sehat seperti ini" kata Naruto.

"Aku dengar juga kau sudah mempunyai anak. Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Hashirama. Naruto dan Naruko menegang mendengarnya. Hashirama tersenyum mengerti kenapa kedua anak ini menegang ketika menanyakan anaknya Naruto. "Aku tau semuanya. Jangan khawatir, tidak ada yang patut disalahkan. Justru aku seperti kembali ke masa lalu. Dulu ibumu juga hamil di usia 18 tahun loh! Haha. Tidak kau tidak ibumu, kalian benar-benar" kata Hashirama malah tertawa. Naruto dan Naruko masih saja canggung dan tegang tapi mereka berusaha untuk santai karena Hashirama tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini walaupun mereka heran bagaimana Hashirama tau. "Naruto, apa kau suka tinggal di sini?" Tanya Hashirama kemudian

"Iya kek. Aku sangat senang tinggal di sini. Selain itu juga aku mempunyai seorang kakek angkat yang membesarkanku" kata Naruto

"Jiraya kan?"

"Bagaimana kakek tau?" Tanya Naruto tidak menyangka Hashirama tau lagi tentang Naruto

"Haha. Dia adalah temanku. Dulu kami satu bangku SMA dan satu kampus tapi berbeda jurusan. Dia itu sangat mesum dan genit, aku benar kan?" kata Hashirama

"Iya! Itu sangat benar kek! Astaga! Aku saja tidak mengerti kenapa dia sangat mesum seperti itu" kata Naruto menyetujui perkataan kakek kandungnya

"Yah...aku juga. Bagaimana kabarnya?" Tanya Hashirama. Ekspresi Naruto bersedih seketika

"Dia sudah meninggal...karena sakit.." kata Naruto

"Be-Benarkah? Ka-Kapan?" Tanya Hashirama terkejut

"Saat aku berulang tahun ke 10 tahun..." kata Naruto tersenyum sedih. Hashirama _down_ seketika dan berkabung. Sahabatnya ini sudah meninggal...cepat sekali baginya.

"Jiraya...cepat sekali dia pergi..." kata Hashirama bersedih. Naruto tetap tersenyum sedih. "Besok, ayo kita ke makamnya" kata Hashirama.

"Iya kek" kata Naruto

"Naruto, sebagai kakekmu...aku mempunyai tanggung jawab juga. Aku mohon padamu kembalilah ke Jepang. Kemarin aku menelpon kakakmu, dia bilang bahwa kau tidak mau kembali ke sana. Tidak bisakah kau mengubah keputusanmu demi diriku?" kata Hashirama. Naruto terdiam. Dia bukan tidak mau melainkan dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Sasuke dan Itachi di sini.

"Kakek" kata Naruto. "Jika aku tinggal di sana, apakah aku boleh meminta satu hal?" kata Naruto.

"Tentu. Katakan saja" kata Hashirama

"Aku akan menikah dengan Sai dan Naruko bilang...kakak akan menyuruhku pindah ke sana setelah menikah. Suatu hari nanti...bolehkah aku berkunjung ke sini lagi? Ada seorang teman yang tidak bisa kutinggali, aku ingin sekali berjumpa dengannya meskipun kami berbeda Negara. Dan juga...aku ingin merasakan bagaimana kuliah supaya aku bisa setara dengan yang lainnya. Jujur saja..semenjak aku mempunyai Kitsune, aku tidak melanjutkan pendidikanku. Bolehkah..aku melakukan hal itu?" Tanya Naruto. Setidaknya dia bisa bertemu dengan Itachi dan bermain bersamanya meskipun tidak ada Sasuke nanti. Satu orang bagi Naruto sudah lebih dari cukup. Dia tidak mau menjadi seseorang yang serakah. Sasuke biarkan menjadi milik Sakura dan itu memang seharusnya.

"Kau seolah berbicara pada orang asing. Hey nak aku kakekmu. Eish benar-benar" kata Hashirama sedikit jengkel. "Lakukan saja apapun yang kau inginkan. Asalkan kau ttinggal di sana dan tidak melakukan jual beli narkoba. Kau akan dapat masalah besar nanti" kata Hashirama malah bercanda

"Haha. Yah..padahal baru saja aku berniat untuk bisnis ganja" kata Naruto balik bercanda

"Astaga. Ganja kau bawa-bawa, benar-benar anak nakal kau ya. Naruko,saudaramu ini sunggu nakal, harus kita beri hukuman nanti" Kata Hashirama. Mereka bertiga berakhir dengan canda dan tawa.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kemudian tiba bagi Naruto untuk pergi meninggalkan Jepang. Naruto dan Kitsune sangat gugup karena untuk pertamakalinya mereka naik pesawat pribadi. Naruto meskipun sudah berumur 30 tahunan masih saja bersikap anak TK saat pesawat mulai meninggalkan bandara. Naruto adalah orang yang paling senang di dalam pesawat. Di dalam daftar menu Naruto tidak menemukan ramen, untung saja Naruto membawa cadangan ramen instan di dalam jadi dia bisa memakan ramen kesukaannya. Kesenangan Naruto makin meninggi saat melihat bagunan tinggi menjulang berrgaya eropa.

"I-Ini rumahku?" Tanya Naruto saat turun dari mobil, dia melihat rumahnya jauh lebih besar ketimbang dia melihatnya dari dalam mobil. Di teras depan sudah ada para penjaga dan pembantu yang menyambut kedatangan mereka semua.

"Iya Naruto. Ayo" kata Hashirama. Koper mereka semua dibawakan oleh penjaga, Naruto dan Kitsuen saling memeluk lengan satu sama lain sambil memutar kepala mereka melihat sekeliling ruangan dengan mulut berkata 'wah'. Dan saat mereka berjalan masuk pun para penjaga menunduk hormat.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOO KAKEEEEEEEK!" Suara melengking datang dari timur. Naruto melihat seorang wanita rambut merah datang dengan girang memeluk Naruto erat-erat. "Akhirnya kau kembaliiii! Aku saaaaangat merindukanmu bonekakuuuuu!" kata Karin dengan suara melengkingnya.

"Pe-Permisi..." Naruto hampir tidak bisa napas akibat pelukannya Karin.

"Karin nanti dia mati, yaampun berhenti memeluknya" kata Hashirama menarik tubuh Karin untuk menjauh dari Naruto. Karin malah menrengek manja karena Hashirama menarik tubuhnya. "Naruto, dia ini adalah sepupumu. Karin" kata Hashirama memperkenalkan Karin. Naruto membungkuk hormat sambil mengatakan kata halo. Karin semakin girang dan langsung menariknya masuk ke kamar Karin. "Haadeeeh. Anak itu" kata Hashirama menghela nafas lelah melihat energy Karin yang kelebihan ini

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kurama mengkerutkan matanya saat melihat cahaya masuk masuk ke dalam matanya setelah dibangunkan oleh pembantunya. Dalam selimut Kurama seharusnya bangun dan pergi menggosok gigi, tapi dia malah kembali menarik selimut sampai kepalanya. "Tuan, Nona Naruto, Nona Naruko dan Tuan besar Hashirama sudah sampai. Sarapan sudah siap juga Tuan" kata pembantunya Kurama. Kurama diam saja di bawah selimut. "Tuan?" kata pembantunya

"Pergi" usir Kurama dalam nada datar dan pelan. Pembantunya mencoba untuk membujuk tapi Kurama bersikeras untuk tidak mau turun lagi. Sudah selama empat hari ini Kurama bersikap tenang dan selalu mengurung diri Kamar. Ketika dia mendengar suara pintu tertutup, Kurama mendorong selimutnya sampai ke setengah tubuhnya. Tidak ekspresi di wajahnya. Lalu dia menurunkan kakinya untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi gosok gigi, dia berpakaian seperti biasanya. Kurama berdiri diam memegangi dasinya. Kedua tangannya yang memegang dasi siap untuk memasang malah tidak bergerak. Pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menarik kembali dasinya sebelum ditaruh asal ke atas ranjang. Ketika keluar kamar, dia ditegur oleh Mito karena berpapasan mau turun tangga. "Kau mau kemana? Ini kan hari minggu" kata Mito terheran Kurama berpakaian jas rapi tanpa dasi.

"Keluar sebentar" kata Kurama setelah itu dia membungkuk hormat.

Di depan teras sudah ada Juugo yang sudah siap mengantar Kurama. Dia berbungkuk badan sambil menyapa Kurama sebelum membukakakn pintu mobil untuk Kurama. Dia mengantar Kurama ke sebuah makam Kushina dan Minato. Tidak biasanya memang Kurama berkunjung di pagi hari begini, tapi dia tidak akan bertanya karena Kurama tidak akan mau memberitahu alasannya datang ke makam pagi-pagi.

Di makam, Kurama berdiri setelah menaruh bunga mawar putih tanpa duri di atas makam kedua orangtuanya. Tatapannya sangat sedih, dirinya sangat merindukan kedua orangtuanya. Bahkan Kurama bertanya kenapa dia harus mempunyai waktu yang sangat sebentar bersama kedua oranngtuanya. Saat ini pun Kurama mulai tidak bisa lagi melihat kenangannya ketika kedua orangtuanya masih hidup. "Pagi yah. Pagi bu" kata Kurama menyapa. "Apa kabar kalian? Kalian pasti baik-baik saja kan? Aku di sini baik-baik saja. Kami semua baik" kata Kurama menyambung ucapannya. "Seperti janjiku dulu, aku akan menemukan Naruto. Sekarang aku sudah menemukannya. Dan tebak apalagi kejutanku? Kakek kembali dengan sehat. Kalian pasti bertanya bagaimana bisa. Iya kan?" kata Kurama sedikit tersenyum meskipun dia tau tidak akan ada orang yang akan menjawab pertanyaannya. "Yah...bagaimanapun itu yang pasti mereka berdua telah kembali. Ayah pernah bilang, apapun itu tidak masalah asalkan di akhir semuanya baik-baik saja" kata Kurama. "Ayah. Ibu. Banyak sekali yang terjadi, aku akan membiarkan ayah dan ibu tau dari Naruto langsung. Hal yang ingin aku sampaikan yang terakhir adalah..." Kurama terdiam. Matanya semakin sedih melihat makam Minato dan Kushina. Kurama tidak yakin bahwa dia mau memberitahu atau tidak. "Tidak ada" Kurama diahir tidak mau memberitahu apa yang ingin dia sampaikan. "Aku pergi yah, bu. Sampai jumpa lagi" Kurama lalu membungkuk hormat beberapa detik sebelum pergi meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya

"Uh...permisi Tuan?" Juugo tiba-tiba merasa heran karena baru saja menyadari sesuatu dan itu membuat Kurama yang baru saja datang diam ditempat

"Apa?"

"Uhmmm...Kenapa tuan memakai sandal rumah?" Tanya Juugo heran. Kurama melihat ke bawah...Kurama diam tanpa ekspresi melihat dia memakai sandal rumah.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh? Apa ada aturan sandal rumah tidak boleh dipakai di luar? Hah?" kata Kurama bernada judes.

Juugo langsung kicep tapi tetap saja heran karena tidak biasanya majikannya ini memakai sandal rumah kemana-mana. "Tidak, tidak kok" kata Juugo. Dia kemudiam membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kurama dimana dia yakin Kurama mendengus kesal terhadapnya.

 _Kruyuuuukkkk_

Dalam perjalanan perutnya Juugo berbunyi menyebabkan Juugo diam blushing. Di lihat dari kaca depan majikannya menatap Juugo sedikit terkejut. "Kau belum sarapan?" Tanya Kurama

"A-Ahaha. Iya. Saya tadi kesiangan hehe" kata Juugo tertawa garing. Malu sekali perutnya berdendang di depan majikannya seperti ini.

"Aku juga belum. Ayo kita sarapan bersama. Kau saja yang tentukan tempatnya" kata Kurama bersikap tidak peduli dimana dia akan makan. Juugo menganguka kepala sambil mengatakan iya dan melihat wajah Kurama melalui kaca depan.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Di Swedia, Sasuke sudah tinggal di sebuah rumah lamanya selama kurang lebih enam hari. Pekerjaan Sasuke bukan lagi seorang produser tapi dia bekerja sebagai arsitek yang sudah dikontrak oleh perusahaan di Swedia. Setiap hari kehidupan Sasuke terasa hampa dan sepi. Biasanya jika dia pulang Sasuke pasti akan bertengkar dengan Naruto hanya karena masalah sepele. Ditambah Sasuke sangat senang menggodai Naruto yang mudah sekali panas sekalgus mudah sekali blushing. Tapia pa ada Sasuke harus tetap memilih Sakura yang mengandung anaknya. Mengingat dia sudah kehilangan anak di Naruto, Sasuke tidak mau kehilangan lagi di Sakura. Meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya yang penuh dengan kertas dan alat tulis di meja besar, Sasuke turun kebawah untuk menemui Sakura. Dia pasti ada di ruang tengah atau tidak di graffindor sedang bersantai.

"Sakura" Sasuke memanggil nama calon istrinya ini yang ternyata benar sedang bersantai di ruangan graffindor bermain dengan gadgetnya. Melihat Sasuke datang wanita ini menaruh gadget di meja sebelum membuat dirinya berdiri.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura

"Ayo berpakaian. Hari ini kita check perutmu" kata Sasuke

"C-Check?" Sakura menegang seketika mendengar kata check up kandungan.

"Kau tau apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Aku minta maaf apa yang telah terjadi, tolong jangan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama seperti Naruto. Jika kau memang masih marah padaku kau boleh memperlakukanku bagaimanapun. Jangan kepada anak kita" kata Sasuke. Sakura mematung melihat sisi lembutnya Sasuke. DIa semakin tegang dan perasaan bersalah semakin tinggi karena Sakura masih berbohong atas kehamilannya.

"B-Bagaimana jika besok? Bayinya baik-baik saja dan lagipula kau kan sibuk. Aku bisa sendiri kok jangan khawatir" kata Sakura memegang lengan Sasuke, dia tetap tidak mau Sasuke tau atas kebohongannya

"Besok aku harus mencari bahan bangunan untuk proyek. Tidak apa-apa, sebentar lagi selesai jadi aku bisa mengantarmu sendiri dan juga aku tidak mau kau sendiri check up" kata Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke aku-"

"Kumohon" kata Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura, di sisi Sakura dia melihat Sasuke bersikap lembut dan pengertian. Sakura benar-benar dalam posisi merah saat ini.

Dia tidak bisa tenang dan semakin panik ketika sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Saat Sasuke melakukan registrasi sbeelum menunggu gilirannya dipanggil oleh dokter, Sakura tidak bisa berhenti saling meremat jemari tangannya. Wajahnya tegang serta keringat dingin berkucuran. "Kau sakit?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir karena Sakura terlihat pucat. Melihat kekhawatiran Sasuke membuat lidah Sakura kelu.

"Sa-Sasuke...aku.." Sakura tidak mau berpisah dengan Sasuke. Dia terlalu dalam menyayangi Sasuke sampai dia rela mempertahankan keegoisannya ini. Saat Sasuke mau mengatakan sesuatu nama Sakura sudah dipanggil oleh suster pengabsen. Jantung Sakura semakin cepat berdetak sampai dia bisa mendengar bunyi detak jangtungnya sendiri.

"Ayo" kata Sasuke mencoba untuk menuntun Sakura. Di saat Sasuke menempelkan kelima jarinya di punggung Sakura, dia merasa Sakura terus memandangnya takur dan panik dutambah Sakura tidak terlihat mau masuk ke ruangan dokter. "Ada apa? Kau sakit atau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sasuke...a—aku..." Sakura berdiri diambang keputusannya. Hampir seluruh bagian dirinya untuk mengatakan jujur pada Sasuke. Dia merasa seolah segerombolan orang mendesaknya untuk keluar dari rumah idamannya. "Aku..." Sakura menatap mata Sasuke. Kemudian Sakura terselamatkan oleh gerakan Sasuke yang mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku celana. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang Sasuke bicarakan karena menggunakan bahasa Swedia.

"Maaf Sakura, aku harus menemui seseorang. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu" kata Sasuke.

"Oh..tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa sendiri kok" kata Sakura berusaha tersenyum meskipun terasa kaku di bibirnya. Sasuke memberikan senyuman sebelum memberikan tepukan pundak di bahu Sakura dan pergi meninggalkannya. Nama Sakura terpanggil lagi, tapi dia tidak menggerakan kakinya untuk masuk ke ruangan dokter. Dia membiarkan namanya hangus dan berjalan pergi setelah memastikan Sasuke telah pergi

Sasuke sudah menyalakan mobil dan siap untuk menjalankan mobilnya. Namun sialnya, Sasuke kembali mendapat telpon dari orang yang mengontraknya membatalkan untuk bertemu. Kekesalannya tidak bisa Sasuke keluarkan karena Sasuke bekerja sebagai orang yang dikontrak. Dia akan kehilangan banyak uang jika mengacaukan kontraknya ini. Sambil mengendalikan nafas dan emosinya, Sasuke mengatakan tidak apa-apa dan bersikap seperti biasa padahal gondok bukan main.

Sesaat Sasuke kembali mematikan mobil, dia duduk di bangku untuk menunggu Sakura. Dia mengira bahwa calon istrinya ini sedang berada di dalam ruangan dokter. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa jantungnya sedikit berdebar karena mengkhawatirkan kondisi bayinya Sakura. Kemudian keningnya berkerut karena melihat orang yang keluar dari ruangan dokter bukanlah Sakura. Dia bertanya dalam pikirannya apa mungkin Sakura sudah keluar lebih awal?. Saku dirogohnya untuk mengambil sebuah ponsel.

" _Ya Sasuke?"_ kata Sakura yang dirinya entah ada dimana

"Kau ada di mana?" Tanya Sasuke

" _Aku ada di ruangan dokter, sedang periksa ini. Kenapa?"_ Sasuke menaruh rasa ragu dan curiga terhadap Sakura. " _Sasuke nanti kita bicara lagi ya"_

 _Tutututu_

Komunikasi terputus. Ini membuat Sasuke merasa aneh, jadi dia menanyakan nama Sakura. Suster menjawab bahwa nama nyonya Sakura tidak hadir alias tidak masuk ruangan dokter saat dipannggil. Diri Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi mencarinya. Dia berkeliling rumah sakit sampai dia menemukan Sakura di halaman belakang rumah sakit sedang duduk bangku yang dibawah pohon rindang. Sasuke melihat wajah Sakura seperti orang kehilangan harapan dan terkesan sedih. Lalu dia melihat Sakura menerima panggilan dilanjut berdiri. Karena rasa curiganya Sasuke dia bersembunyi sehingga saat Sakura kembali masuk gedung supaya tidak melihat Sasuke sedang mengintainya

Ternyata Sakura bertemu dengan kakaknya. Yah memang kakaknya sedang ada di sini karena urusan bisnis tapi kenapa dia harus menemui kakaknya di jam kerja seperti ini? Sayangnya Sasuke tidak bisa lebih jauh lagi untuk membuntuti Sakura karena dia pergi bersama kakaknya dengan mobil

Kecurigaan Sasuke semakin jelas karena Sakura sudah lebih dari 30 menit pergi bersama kakaknya. Di rumah, Sasuke duduk di sofa diam memikirkan Sakura. Lalu tangannya tergerak untuk menelpon Sakura. "Bagaimana hasilnya, bayinya sehat?" Tanya Sasuke

" _Iya, semuanya baik-baik saja kok"_ kata Sakura

"Aku lagi dalam perjalanan menjemputmu, tunggulah di lobi" kata Sasuke mau memancing Sakura

" _Lo-Lobi? Maksudmu rumah sakit?"_ Sasuke mendengar suara Sakura gagap sebentar

"Iya. Kenapa? Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Sasuke

" _Anu..aku tidak sengaja bertemu teman lama...jadi..aku sedang bersamanya jalan"_ kata Sakura. SUaranya kini terdengar sedikit seperti orang kebingungan di awal.

"Oh begitu. Yasudah. Hati-hati. Jangan sampai kau lelah" kata Sasuke menahan dirinya untuk mencegah Sakura mendengar giginya gemertak kesal karena sudah berbohong. Setelah menutup komunikasi Sasuke menarik napasnya dalam-dalam akibat emosinya. Sakura benar-benar sudah terlihat curiga di mata Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tetap akan menutupi perasaaan yang sebenarnya karena dia memikirkan bayi yang di kandung Sakura. Ibu hamil tidak boleh tertekan atau stress, itulah prinsip Sasuke saat ini. Sampai saat Sakura datang pun Sasuke tetap memberikan senyuman palsunya meskipun dia sudah merasakan hal yang tidak beres dan ada yang sedang disembunyikan oleh Sakura.

Rasa curiga Sasuke berlanjut sampai berhari-haari. Gelagat Sakura semakin jelas bahwa dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tidak tahan lagi Sasuke menyuruh seseorang untuk mematai-matai Sakura. Dia duduk di dalam mobil yang terpakir di parkiran mall. Di dalam mobil, Sasuke menancapkan sebuah chip mini yang tersimpan di dalam kacamata. Barang ini dia beli untuk memata-matai Sakura dari orang yang dia suruh. Di tabnya dia melihat Sakura pergi menemui seseorang dan di samping Sakura ada kakaknya. Orang yang bersalaman ini adalah sepupunya Sasuke, Izuna.

Di dalam video yang berhasil di rekam...

 _Setelah berjabat tangan, Sakura duduk di depan Izuna. Dia tersenyum ramah di hadapan sepupunya Sasuke ini. "Ooh, kau cantik ya. Jauh lebih canntik dari yang aku duga" puji Izuna. Sakura tersipu sambil tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih. "Tapi..apa ini tidak apa-apa? Ini kan melanggar hukum" kata Izuna memasang wajah khawatir di wajahnya._

 _"Aku mohon" kata Itachi. "Ini semua sudah terjaadi dan lagipula, ada yang lebih besar lagi dari hal ini. Aku tidak bisa lagi untuk menghandle semuanya. AKu mohon Izuna" kata Itachi. Izuna melihat wajah Itachi dan Sakura bergantian berpikir. Dia akan melakukan tindakan melanggar hukum dan hanya ada persetujuan sepihak._

 _"Uhmm" kata Izuna bergumam berpikir, dia masih tidak bisa melakukannya dengan seratus persen. Lalu Izuna melihat tangannya digenggam oleh Sakura._

 _"Aku mohon..Aku sangat menyayangi Sasuke...aku tidak mau dia bersedih karena aku tidak mengandung anaknya dan membohonginya sampai sejauh ini...aku mohon Izuna...tolong bantu aku..." kata Sakura memohon._

 _"Bagaimana jika tidak berhasil? BUkankah nanti akan semakin memburuk? Dan lagipula Sasuke pasti akan mengerti kan" kata Izuna khawatir_

 _"Pasti berhasil. AKu mempunyai teman dokter yang pro. Lagipula aku sudah katakan padamu, kalian tidak akan berhubungan tubuh, hanya spermamu yang akan diambil untuk membuahi Sakura. Aku mohon Izuna, aku sudah cukup dengan hal yang telah terjadi, aku hanya tidak mau membuat adikku semakin terluka" kata Itachi. Dia berpikir bahwa Sasuke sangat mencintai Sakura dan akan kecewa sekaligus bersedih jika Sakura tidak hamil. Padahal sebenarnya Sasuke hanya menyayangi Naruto dan Sasuke sendiri pun tidak tau kenapa._

 _"Yasudah. Aku mau" kata Izuna pasrah. Yah dia percaya pada kakak sepupunya ini jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Baik Itachi dan Sakura tersenyum lega_

Sasuke menarik nafasnya. Dia bergemertak. Kedua tangannya yang memegang tablet ini bergetar marah sampai-sampai tidak sadar dia mematahkan tabletnya sendiri. Wajah Sasuke bukan main marahnya. Sasuke adalah orang yang paling anti akan kebohongan. Wajah memerah, mata menyalang murka, Sasuke seolah siap untuk membunuh siapaun yang ada di hadapannya. Mentang-mentang Izuna mirip dengan Sasuke, orang-orang bodoh ini melakukan hal nekat. Dan terburuknya adalah Sakura bohong.

"Kau pulang cepat?" sapa Sakura di dalam kamar. Sasuke tidak peduli sedang apa dia, dia tidak menghiraukan Sakura apalagi meliriknya sedikitpun. Sasuke langsung membuka kopernya untuk mengambil semua pakaiakannya di lemari. "Sasuke...kau mau kemana? Apa ada masalah di kantor?" Tanya Sakura baik-baik. Sasuke tetap tidak merespon sedikitpun. "Sa-Sasuke...ada apa.." kata Sakura melihat Sasuke terlihat sangat marah sampai tidak meresponnya sama sekali. Dia hanya berdiri melihat Sasuke memasukan semua pakaiannya ke dalam koper. "Tu-Tunggu Sasuke!" kata Sakura menahan Sasuke yang memunggunginya. "Kau mau—" Sakura belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sasuke malah menepis tangan Sakura secara kasar sambil berjalan buru-buru. "Sasuke!" Sakura memanggil dan mencoba berdiri di hadapan Sasuke untuk menghalanginya tapi Sasuke tetap tidak mau berbicara. Dia hanya memberikan tatapan benci sekaligus hina sudah cukup membuat Sakura membeku dan hanya membiarkan Sasuke pergi membawa koper.

Sasuke sudah cukup.

Mobilpun berjalan dengan decitan kasar dari halaman rumah dan diambang pintu berdiri Sakura yang membeku melihat dirinya diperlakukan seseram ini oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa dirinya bodoh

Sasuke merasa dirinya benar-benar bodoh

Naruto. Dia sudah meninggalkan NAruto hanya demi penipu sialan

Tidak ada kesempatan lagi bagi Sasuke sekarang karena semuanya sudah terlambat

Sasuke pun mulai saat ini memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Malam hari, Naruto duduk di ayunan taman sendirian. Biasanya dia hanya mengenakan jaket lepis biasa, tapi kini dia harus mengenakan coat dengan celana lepis beserta sneaker untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya dari cuaca dingin. Dia memegagi tali ayunan di samping kanan kirinya. Kedua kakinya disatukan untuk menggerakan ayunannya. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya Sasuke dan Sakura. Kepala Naruto dari menghadap bawah diubah menjadi menghadap atas. Dia membayangkan bahwa pesta malam ini di Swedia sana pasti sangat meriah. Sasuke pasti sangat tampan dan Sakura pasti sangat cantik. MEreka berdua pasti terlihat bahagia. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Naruto sedih apalagi jika dia benar-benar datang ke pesta pernikahan itu. Tapi Naruto juha bersyukur bahwa Sakura akhirnya menikahi Sasuke, anak kedua dari Uchiha karena selama ini Naruto tau bahwa Sakura sangat tertarik dengan anak kedua dari Uchiha sejak dulu. Di saku coatnya dia merasakan sesuatu bergetar.

"Ya kak _?"_ kata Naruto mendapat telpon dari Kurama.

" _Kau dimana? Astaga malah keluyuran. Besok kau harus bangun pagi Naruto! Kau menikah!"_ Kurama mengomel

Ah benar...hari pernikahan Naruto sehari setelah hari pernikahan Sasuke

"Cih. AKu tau! Aku ini mau pulang" kata Naruto jengkel

" _Cepatlah! Heish!"_ kata Kakaknya langsung menutup telpon.

"Aah benar-benar. Dasar temperamen" gerutu Naruto melihat layar ponselnya pada komunkasi yang terputus. Dia tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sama saja dengan Kurama yang sama-sama temperamen.

Kemudian hari pernikahan tiba. Naruto memakai gaun putih, rambutnya terkepang mermaid dengan hiasan bunga-bungan putih yang cantik. Di kepala Naruto juga ada mahkota kecil sebagai penghias. Naruto sudah melebihi bidadari di langit. Dia duduk di sebuah ruangan pengantin, banyak teman-temannya yang memberikan selamat. Tidak hanya itu, dia pun menjadi bintang akibat teman-temannya minta foto bersamanya. "Naruto, saat malam pertama nanti, jangan lupa pakai lingerine. Biar semakin romantis!" kata Ino menggoda Naruto

"Heish" kata Naruto jengkel tapi dia tertawa juga karena Naruto tau Ino hanya sedang bercanda

"Akhirnya kau dan Sai menikah. Jangan pikirkan masa lalu, buang saja. Yang penting adalah kau akan resmi dengan Sai" kata Tenten

"Kitsune juga pasti sangat bahagia" tebak Temari

"Terimakasih" kata Naruto tersenyum. Ruangan pengantin Naruto terlihat ceria dan penuh warna. Lalu kemudian datang seorang penjaga jas hitam menghampiri Naruto. Wajah Naruto heran karena dia kedatangan tamu yang ingin bertemu privat dengannya. Naruto pun izin pamit untuk menemui tamunya ini. Dia berjalan harus sambil mengangkat-angkat gaunnya karena sangat panjang, apalagi di bagian bawah belakangnya. Naruto mengikuti kemana arah penjaga pergi. Kemudian di sebuah ruangan kosong dekat berjendela besar, dia melihat seorang pria berpakaian coat hitam.

Sasuke

Naruto berdiri mematung melihat Sasuke di sini. Naruto tidak heran kenapa Sasuke bisa tau Naruto ada di sini karena Itachi tau dimana gedung pernihakannya. Yang membuat Naruto heran adalah kenapa Sasuke datang ke sini? Harusnya dia kan bersama Sakura dan menjaganya. BUlan madu. Dan Sasuke juga tidak diundang oleh Kurama. Akibat Naruto diam saja, maka Sasuke yang maju mendekati Naruto. Dia tidak sadar bahwa di tangan Sasuke ada jinjingan paper back berisi kado. Mereka sempat saling bertatapan mata dalam beberapa menit. "Apa itu gaun yang kau pilih?" Tanya Sasuke melihat sebentar gaun yang Naruto pakai sebelum kembali melihat wajah Naruto langsung

"Ke-Kenapa kau di sini...?" Tanya Naruto gagap sekaligus sangat pelan dia berbicara.

"Hanya lewat berkunjung" kata Sasuke. Naruto masih diam terkejut melihat Sasuke. "Selamat. Hiduplah dengan bahagia" kata Sasuke menyerahkan bingkisannya.

Naruto melihat paper back di tangan Sasuke yang diserahkan kepadanya dengan tatapan sendu. Lalu perlahan tangan Naruto mengambilnya dari tangan Sasuke. Kemudian Naruto kembali melihat wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke menggerakan tangannya untuk memegang wajah Naruto secara perlahan, namun terhenti di tengah jalan. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak bertindak lebih jauh lagi, jadi tangan Sasuke mundur memegang pundak Naruto. "Aku pergi" kata Sasuke. Memandang Naruto beberapa detik kemudian berbalik badan melangkah pergi

Sementara Naruto semakin terluka melihat Sasuke pergi. Dia ingin memanggil namanya dan berlari memeluknya. Namun Naruto tidak bisa melakukannya karena Sasuke sudah milik orang lain dan dirinya sebentar lagi juga akan menjadi milik orang lain. Kaki Naruto yang bergerak sendiri maju sedikit tapi langsung mundur lagi.

Dan lagi, Sai melihat semuanya dalam pandangan sedih, cemburu tapi juga...

Di gereja, Naruto dan Sai sudah berdiri di hadapan pendeta. Di belakang mereka semua juga berdiri para saksi termasuk keluarga mereka berdua. Sai menyimak melihat pendeta sedangkan Naruto malah memandang arah bawah dengan pandangan sedih. Sai tau jika Naruto sedang memandang bawah walaupun Sai tidak melihatnya karena Sai melihat topeng cerianya ketika Naruto memasuki gereja tadi. Ketika pendeta membacakan sebuah janji, Sai diam beberapa detik karena sedang memantapkan semuaanya.

"Aku menolak"

Jawaban Sai membuat semua orang terkejut dan para tamu undangan bergumam heran. Sampai Naruto pun juga terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Sai. "Mohon maaf. Pernikahan ini dibatalkan" kata Sai membungkuk dalam di hadapan sang pendeta.

"Sa-Sai" bisik Naruto memanggil Sai bersikap tidak masuk akal ini. Sai menegapkan kembali badannya dan tersenyum ke Naruto sebelum dia menghadap para saksi.

"Mohon Maaf. Saya tidak bisa melanjutkan pernikahan ini. Para tamu undangan, ibuku, dan juga yang terhomat keluarga besar Naruto Uzumaki, saya tidak bisa menikahinya karena alasan saya sendiri dan saya tidak akan memberitahu apa ini. Yang terpenting adalah, saya tidak mau menikahi Nona Naruto Uzumaki. Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya" kata Sai membungkuk dalam sekali lagi. Para tamu undangan berbisik-bisik, dan kemarahan menyalang di keluarga masing-masing akibat tindakan Sai adalah tindakan yang memalukan.

 _Buak!_

Pipi Sai digampar oleh Kurama di gedung dalam ruangan yang disewa privat setelah semua undangan pulang. Kurama benar-benar marah dan bahkan kemarahannya ini tidak ada yang menghalangi Kurama. Semuanya mempunyai pikiran yang sama, apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh Sai untuk berbuat hal memalukan seperti ini. "Kau sudah gila? Akal sehatmu di dengkul? Apa alasanmu ha? Katakan alasanmu brengsek!" kata Kurama emosi. Tidak ada yang protes jika Kurama berkata kasar pada Sai.

"Maaf" kata Sai. Dia tetap tidak mau mengucapkan apa alasannya. Sai tidak mau membuat Naruto memaksa menikahinya karena Naruto setuju akan pernikahan ini hanya untuk bayi yang saat itu Naruto kandung. Melihat Sasuke menemuinya dan ekspresi mereka berdua membuat Sai menyerah. Sai tau sedalam apa perasaan mereka berdua, jadi seolah Sai sudah bisa melihat masa depan. Telinga Sai mendengar suara desisan geram Kurama sambil merasakan kerahnya ditarik secara kasar. Pipinya akan tertinju jika Hashirama tidak menahan tangannya Kurama yang sudah di atas.

"Sudah cukup Kurama" kata Hashirama. Wajahnya yang kesal dibuat setenang mungkin.

"Apa? Ka—"

"Kurama. Sudah cukup" kata Hashirama memberikan nada penekanan. Kurama semakin emosi, dia pun tanpa mengatakan apapun pergi meninggalkan tempat. Hashirama membungkuk hormat pada Sai dan ibunya sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempat juga seperti Kurama. Lalu disusul oleh yang keluarga Namikaze yang lain. Naruto malah tidak mau meninggalkan tempat, dia masih ingin tau kenapa Sai melakukan hal ini tapi dirinya dituntun oleh Naruko untuk meninggalkan tempat. Kepalanya terus menoleh ke belakang melhat Sai yang malah tersenyum ke arah Naruto

 _Plak!_

Pipi Sai kini ditampar oleh ibu tirinya. Sai hanya diam saja tidak melawan. "Urus dirimu sendiri mulai sekarang" kata Mei sarkastik. Sai tau dia akan menghadapi hal berat tapi selama membuat Naruto senang, Sai rela melakukan hal apapun. Sai berprinsip bahwa mencintai itu tidak harus memiliki.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sampai di kediaman utama, Kurama langsung berjalan menuju kamar. Dia benar-benar gondok dan tidak percaya akan dipermalukan oleh Sai. Dia tidak ingin melakukan apapun karena dia tidak bisa lagi berbuat sesuka hati akibat kembalinya Hashirama. Dia tidka peduli semua keluarganya melihatnya sedih karena untuk pertamakalinya Kurama tidak mengamuk seperti yang biasa dia lakukan ketika marah. Kurama benci mengakui tapi dia mengakui merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda semenjak bersama Itachi. DIa juga di sisi lain sudah terlalu lelah. Dia ingin masuk ke kamarnya saat ini juga

DIa pun tengkurap di kasur menyuruh tubuhnya tidur supaya merasa lebih baik tanpa ganti baju maupun melepas sepatunya.

"Kak..Kak..kak..!" Mata Kurama baru saja terpejam sudah mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara Naruko

"Pergilah..." kata Kurama dalam nadanya yang malas

"Pergi? Ini kamarku kak kenapa kau malah tidur di sini?" Tanya Naruko tidak suka, seenaknya tidur di sini tanpa melepas sepatunya. Kurama mendelik kesal ke arah Naruko

"Ini kamarku. Apa yang kau bicarakan" kata Kurama jengkel sambil mensetting tengkurapannya ke arah yang lebih nyaman lagi

"Ini kamarku kak. Ada apa denganmu" kata Naruko ikutan jengkel

Kurama diam karena dia mengingat apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan jika melakukan hal yang terlihat aneh. Kurama lalu bangkit dengan mengesot-ngesot di kasur supaya kakinya tidak terkena kasur untuk bangkit berdiri sambil berdesis kesal. "Pelit" kata Kurama menggerutu di hadapan wajah Naruko sebelum dia pergi.

Naruko hanya menghela nafasnya. Kakanya ini suka sekali bersikap anak-anak di penampilannya yang suka terlihat bad boy playboy. Naruko sangat anti terhadap debu sedikitpun jadi dia langsung turun ke bawah untuk mencari pelayan rumah menggantikan sprai kasurnya.

Setelah keluar dari kamar Naruko, dia melihat pelayan rumah lewat. "PSST!" kata Kurama sambil menghampiri pelayan itu. "Hey, tunjukan dimana kamarku" kata Kurama berbisik setelah tengok kanan kiri untuk memastikan tidak ada orang yang didekatnya

"Ya?" Tanya pelayan itu heran

"Heish" kata Kurama berdesis kesal. Melihat kejengkelan Kurama pelayannya menyanggupi permintaan Kurama dengan tegang. Dan setelah Kurama sampai di kamarnya, "Hey jangan bilang siapapun. Awas kau" ancam Kurama. Pelayan itu mengiyakan dengan takut dan tergagap sambil sedikit membukukan tubuhnya. Kurama menoleh kanan kiri lagi memastikan tidak ada yang melihatnya sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya.

Setelah menutup pintu Kurama berdiri diam tanpa ekspresi ke bawah lantai. Lalu Kurama menarik nafasnya untuk bergegas mengambil kopernya dan memasukan sebagian bajunya ke dalam koper.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sudah dua tahun bagi Itachi kehilangan kontak. Bukan hanya dia, tidak ada yang tau kemana Kurama selama dua tahun ini. Akatsuki banyak yang membutuhkan bantuannya, tidak ada yang tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya dan apa yang dia pikirkan sebenarnya. Kurama tiba-tiba menghilang semenjak Naruto dan Sai batal menikah. Bahkan Pein pun tidak tau dimana lokasinya. Itachi sangat merindukan Kurama, meskipun hanya melihat wajahnya dan dia baik-baik saja dari kejauhan sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Itachi.

Di hari minggu, seperti biasa Itachi pergi berolahraga. Dia biasanya pergi bersama adiknya. Biasanya dia pergi bersama Kurama. Kemarahan adiknya karena Itachi dan Sakura sama-sama membohongi Sasuke membuat adiknya ini marah besar sehingga dia mau keluar dari hidupnya untuk memula segala sesuatu dari aawal. Itachi tidak tau jika adiknya menyayangi Naruto dan menikahi Sakura hanya demi kandungannya saja. Entah sejak kapan adiknya menaruh perasaan pada Naruto, yang jelas akibat salah dugaan Sasuke sekarang menjadi warga biasa dan menolak bantuan yang diberikan pada Itachi. Bahkan berbulan-bulan adiknya tidak mau sedikitpun berbicara apalagi bertemu.

"Aku duluan, harus mencari sarapan" kata adiknya. Mereka berdua istirahat di bangku panjang melihat orang-orang berolahraga di lapangan sana dan Sasuke malah pergi duluan. Itachi memperhatikan Sasuke, jelas sekali di mata Itachi adiknya ini masih tidak melupakan apa yang telah Itachi perbuat sehingga sikapnya sangat dingin seperti dia memperlakukan orang lain. Tangan Itachi mengambil botol minumnya untuk menghilangkan dahaganya.

"Hus! Hus!"

Itachi terkejut mendengar suara Kurama persis di belakangnya. Apa ini mimpi bagi Itachi akibat terlalu rindu dirinya kepada Kurama?

"Aish benar-benar. Hey hus!"

Itachi pun menoleh.

Kurama berada di sampingnya tapi dia menghadap ke arah berlawanan?!

Itachi tidak bisa berkata maupun bergerak. Orang yang hilang selama dua tahun tiba-tiba ada di sini. Kurama terlihat sedang berolah raga juga, kakinya diayun-ayunkan ke depan untuk mengusir anjing yang duduk di depannya.

"Hey pergi aku bukan majikanmu! Hus hus!" kata Kurama lagi

"Ku-Kurama?" bibir Itachi bergerak sendiri. Orang yang dipanggilpun melihat ke wajah Itachi.

"Siapa?" Tanya Kurama heran.

Itachi tersentak mendengarnya. Suara dan ekspresi Kurama menggambarkan bahwa Kurama tidak tau siapa Itachi. Banyak sekali pemikiran dugaan tentang Kurama. Yang paling dominan adalah Saking bencinya Kurama berpura-pura untuk tidak mengenal Itachi. Tapi jika dipikirkan lagi itu tidak mungkin, Kurama mempunyai musuh bebuyutannya dan sangat membencinya orang itu yang bernama Juubi. Setiap saat mereka bertemu Kurama pasti menyindir dan berujung adu tinju tendang dengan Juubi. Sebenci apapun Kurama, dia tidak akan melupakan hal yang telah dilakukan kepadanya.

"Ha?" Itachi malah menjadi blank akibat terlalu banyak dugaan dan pemikiran

Kurama malah melihat Itachi heran. Lalu Itachi melihat seseorang memanggilnya. Saudaranya Kagami ada di sini juga?. "Oh Itachi" sapa Kagami. Itachi pun berdiri.

"Kau kenal dia?" Tanya Kurama

"Yeah, dia saudaraku kenapa?" Tanya Kagami. Kurama melihat wajah Kurami serius sampai Kagami merasa kikuk sendiri. Beberapa detik kemudian entah apa yang Kurama pikirkan dia malah mengajak Kagami mencari sarapan. Itachi terdiam melihat Kurama pergi bersama Kagami. Dia melihat Kagami terkekeh kecil karena anjingnya selalu mengikuti Kurama dan itu membuat Kurama jengkel. Lalu Kagami berlutut di hadapan anjing itu untuk mengelusnya. Kagami berniat untuk mengadopsinya tapi Kurama protes tidak mau karena tidak suka anjing. Namun Kagami bisa merayu sehingga Kurama pun setuju. Anjing itu pun bergonggong ria.

Merasa diperlakukan seperti orang asing jauh lebih buruk dibanding memandang seperti orang yang dibenci

Apalagi apa-apaan itu Kagami bersikap sangat dekat Kurama. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti orang yang menjalin kasih.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dua tahun kemudian, setelah banyak hal terjadi, sosok yang paling dihormati berubah menjadi sosok yang biasa. Dia berakhir hidup sendiri tanpa menerima bantuan dari seorang kakak. Marga yang dibilang merupakan marga yang cerdas, berwibawa dan berparas luar biasa berpindah profesi dari tinggi ke biasa. Anak bungsu Uchiha ini sekarang bekerja di restoran Ramen setelah pulang dari Swedia menyadari betapa bodohnya dia. Dia menjadi koki biasa yang hidup di kalangan menengah. Meskipun begitu juga dia tetap diperlakukan oleh para wanita bagaikan dewa akibat kemampuan dan wajahnya.

Merebus Mie memasukan bahan-bahan ramen sebelum menghidangkannya di mangkuk, dia memakai topi koki dan pakaian koki berwarna putih. Sasuke membuang kekayaannya dan kehidupan glamornya. "Hey Uchiha tamu VVIP sudah datang, kau bawakan pesanannya ya" kata kepala koki. Sasuke menganggukan kepala sambil mengatakan iya. Karena restoran Naruto sudah sangat terkenal dan terdesain sejajar dengan restoran mewah lainnya akibat ulahnya Naruko, Sasuke perlu mendorong troli untuk mengantarkan pesanan VVIP

Dia mengetuk pintu. Lalu saat membuka pintu dan masuk, Sasuke membeku di tempat. Begitupun dengan seorang yang berada di ruangan VVIP. Setelah dua tahun...dua tahun dia kehilangannya..dua tahun dia tidak bisa menembus informasi tentangnya...dipertemukan di sini.

Naruto telah berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat berbeda 180 derajat. Rambutnya yan dulu selalu dia kucir malah menjadi pendek seperti potongan pria. Wajahnya yang dulu tanpa make-up, menjadi ada make-up meskipun sedikit dan gayanya yang dulu sederhana sekarang lebih modis lagi. Naruto jauh lebih manis dan menarik dalam potongan rambutnya yang seperti lelaki. Kedua insan ini sama-sama terkejut melihat pertemuan yang tidak disangka. Sasuke segera menarik dirinya lagi untuk memberikan pesanan kepada tamu VVIP ini.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya. Naruto melihat Sasuke yang seharusnya ada di Swedia berada di Jepang dan memakai pakaian koki?. Dia mengintip ke arah dapur dari balik tembok, matanya semakin tidak percaya ketika dia melihat Sasuke disuruh-suruh oleh ketua chef seperti bawahannya. Sasuke seharusnya bekerja di kantor dengan pakaian jas seperti biasa. Naruto tidak sadar di belakangnya ada pelayan yang mencari kemana pandangan arah mata Naruto. "Mencari siapa?" Tanya ramah pelayan muda membuat Naruto meloncatkan kedua bahunya.

"Kau mengagetkanku" kata Naruto memegang dadanya yang berdebar-debar.

"Ma-Maaf! Saya tidak bermaksud..." kata pelayan muda itu

"Tidak tidak. Anu, koki yang di sana itu apa bekerja di sini sungguhan?" Tanya Naruto berbisik sambil menunjuk diam-diam ke arah Sasuke

"Ah Sasuke Uchiha, iya Nyonya. Dia sudah lama bekerja di sini. Mengherankan bukan, anak kedua dari Uchiha bekerja di sini. Aku dengar sih dia meninggalkan semua harta kekayaannya. Tidak ada yang tau apa alasannya tapi dia benar-benar hidup seperti kita semua" kata pelayan muda berbisik mencerocos kemana-mana.

Naruto hanya diam lalu tersenyum kaku. Dia tidak mau ikutan menanggapi pendapat gadis muda ini karena dia tau siapa Sasuke dan bagaimana sifat aslinya.

Di dalam mobil Naruto menunggu Sasuke keluar dari kedainya. Dia mengira Sasuke akan keluar di sore hari ternyata Sasuke keluar di malam hari. Naruto sedikit kebingungan apa yang pertama harus dia pertanyakan karena banyak sekali pertanyaan yang berbondong di otak Naruto. Lalu Kaki Naruto bergerak turun dari mobil. Dia berjalan sedikit sebelum memanggil orang tampan itu. "He-Hey!" kata Naruto tergagap memanggil. Sasuke menoleh ke belakang tidak mengatakan apapun. "A-ayo minum kopi" kata Naruto. Tidak tau apa yang terjadi jantungnya sangat berdebar

Karena Sasuke pulang larut malam jadi tidak ada restoran terdekat yang masih buka. Mereka berdua memilih membeli kopi di mesin dan duduk di bangku taman bermain. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Saking bingungnya Naruto waktu yang digunakan menjadi terbuang percuma. "Jika tidak ada yang mau dibicarakan aku pergi. Aku mau istirahat" kata Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya. Melihat Sasuke yang mau melangkah Naruto buru-buru berbicara alasannya

"A-Ada! Ada yang mau aku tanyakan" kata Naruto. Sasuke menoleh ke wajah Naruto sebelum dia duduk kembali. "Hmmm"Naruto menyusun kata dan memilih pertanyaan di otaknya sambil melihat air kopi di dalam gelas plastic. "Bagaimana kabar Sakura? Kau terlihat sehat" kata Naruto malah melenceng dari apa yang mau dia tanyakan.

"Jangan menyebut namanya di hadapanku" kata Sasuke.

Naruto terheran kenapa Sasuke terdengar seperti membenci Sakura. "Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau bertengkar?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke tidak mau menjawab, terus menghadap depan. "Hey, apa yang terjadi di antara kalian berdua? Huh? Bisakah kau memberitahuku?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke melihat wajah Naruto khawatir dan penasara, tapi yang Sasuke pikirkan adalah sebuah rasa heran. Apa dia tidak tau apa yang telah terjadi?."Sakura tidak mengatakan apapun padamu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Memberitahu apa?" Tanya balik Naruto.

Sasuke menduga bahwa Naruto memang tidak tau apapun, Sakura tidak memberitahu Naruto bahwa mereka berdua tidak menikah. Kediaman Sasuke membuat Naruto bertanya lagi. "Berikan ponselmu" kata Sasuke menengadahkan sebelah tangannya di hadapn Naruto

"Buat apa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Berikan saja ponselmu" kata Sasuke memaksa. Naruto berpikir terlebih dahulu, dia sedang bertanya tapi orang ini malah meminta ponselnya. Kemudian Naruto merogoh tas kecil selempangnya untuk mendapatkan ponselnya. Lalu ponselmu itu langsung diambil oleh Sasuke. Naruto bertanya apa yang Sasuke lakukan karena Sasuke malah membuka ponselnya untuk memanggil seseorang. Setelah menyambung Sasuke kemudian menyimpan nomor misterius itu dengan nama Sasuke di kontak Naruto. Naruto tidak bisa mengerti apa yang Sasuke coba lakukan. "Besok datanglah ke rumah kontrakan lamamu" kata Sasuke.

"He?"

"Sudah malam. Aku sangat lelah dan mau istirahat. Jam 7 malam jangan lupa" kata Sasuke lalu pergi. Melihat Sasuke mmelangkah membuat tubuh Naruto berdiri diri. Dia ingin memanggil Sasuke tapi tersendat seolah lidahnya kelu tiba-tiba. Dia melihat ponselnya yang masih terpampang nama Sasuke di konntaknya lalu kembali melihat Sasuke. Dia bertanya-tanya apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya pada Sasuke dan Sakura. Lalu bagaimana bisa Sasuke beralih menjadi koki dari seorang produser.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kurama mabuk berat di jalan. Dia meskipun mengidap penyakit masih saja suka minum-minum. Jalannya sempoyongan dan berkata kemana-mana di sepanjang jalan membuat semua orang melihat takut dan waspada terhadap Kurama. Bahkan pemuda yang bisa terkesan bad boy ini main rangkul wanita yang melewatinya. Tubuhnya pun sudah pasti terpental-pental ke aspal karena mengira Kurama pemabuk tidak waras. " _Furikiru hodo...aoi aoi ano sora...aoi aoi ano sora...aoi aoi ano sora..._ " sekarang Kurama malah menyanyi dengan suara cemprengnya. Tidak melihat fokus ke depan Kurama merasakan tubuhnya menabrak seseorang. Dia mendongak ke atas, orang yang lumayan tinggi, berambut hitam terkucir dengan poni panjang terbelah dua memakai coat hitam menatap ke arahnya. "HA! Kau!" kata Kurama melekik tinggi suaranya menunjuk orang itu tepat di depan hidungnya. "Siapa?" kata Kurama malah bingung sendiri

Itachi menarik napasnya. Orang ini masih saja suka minnum dan membuat kekacauan di muka umum. Itachi tadinya duduk tenang di dalam mobil menunggu lampu merah, tapi saat melihat Kurama di sebrang sana mabuk berat di jalan membuat Itachi menyuruh supirnya minggir dan menunggu sebentar. "Dimana rumahmu?" tanya lembut Itachi. Dia masih ada rasa sayang dan tidak akan pernah diam saja melihat Kurama berantakan seperti ini.

"Rumah?" kata Kurama. "Rumah...rumah..." Kurama malah melirik ke atas seolah berpikir dimana rumahnya, "Tidak tau" kata Kurama menggeleng kepalanya. "Aku tidak ingat. Ingatanku itu saaaaaangat buruk" Kurama sangat mendalami perkataannya sampai tubuhnya membunngkuk-bungkuk dan matanya terpejam-pejam. Lalu dia tertawa layaknya orang mabuk. "Sampai jumpa!" kata Kurama hormat bendera lalu tertaawa-tawa tidak jelas lagi. Baru saja satu langkah melewati Itachi, tubuh pemuda berambut merah ini maju untuk mencium tanah. Untung saja kedua tangan Itachi sigap dan tepat waktu menahan tubuh Kurama untuk tidak mencium tanah. "Nggg..." Kurama tertidur.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Orochimaru adalah orang yang paling pintar untuk bersembunyi. Pein yang terkenal mampu menemukan siapapun dalam waktu singkat pun membutuhkah waktu dua tahun untuk bisa melacak dimana Orochimaru sesungguhnya. Masing di Negara orang, Sasori berada dalam sebuah loteng di suatu gedung memakai pakaian serba hitam dan sarung tangan ketat terbuat dari kulit berwarna hitam juga. Rambutnya yang merah tertutupi oleh sebuah topi hitam. Dia sedikit membungkuk di posisi duduknya memegang senjata api di atas meja yang berjarak beberapa meter dari jendela loteng. Senjata api itu diarahkan ke sebuah gedung lebih tepatnya jendela suatu apartemen. Sebelah mata Sasori merem untuk melihat target. Butuh ketepatan 100 persen karena hanya satu peluru yang disediakan untuk membunuh Orochimaru. Jarak antara apartemen dan gedung pun lumayan jauh.

Menunggu moment yang pas walaupun sebuah titik merah sudah mengarah ke arah kepala Orochimaru.

Ujung telunjuk Sasori sudah siap untuk menarik pelatuk

Lalu dalam hitungan

Tiga...

Dua...

Satu...

 _DOR!_

Dalam sekejap mata Orochimaru tertembak tepat di kepalanya. Sasori pun dalam selang satu detik setelah menembak langsung menurunkan tubuh dan senjatanya. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya karena tidak bisa dipungkiri ketegangan merasuki dirinya tadi. Kemudian dia membuka topinya, lalu membuka jaketnya sehingga ketahuan Sasori hanya memakai kaos oblong biasa, lalu celananya lalu sepatunya. Semua itu dia masukan kembali ke dalam tas ranselnya. Dia kembali memakai kaos biru dengan dobelan sweater putih dan celana jeans biru dongker dan sepatu sneakers serta kacamata fashionnya. Senjata api malah dimasukan ke dalam tempat gitar yang terbuat dari kayu.

Ketika berjalan kembali di jalan, tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa Sasori yang berpenampilan seperti anak kuliah biasa ini baru saja membunuh orang dan membawa senjata api di balik tempat gitar kayu di tangan Sasori.

Dia padahal sedang memikirkan untuk pulang ke Jepang setelah lulus di bulan depan. Otak jenius Sasori membuat pemuda ini hanya menempuh waktu dua tahun untuk mendapat gelar sajarna. Yah memang seharusnya dari dulu dia harus menggelear sarjana tapi karena Pein terus membuat dia stuck di SMA untuk menyamar demi tugasnya, dia harus menundanya. Pemikiran Sasori tiba-tiba hilang entah kemana saat dirinya berpapasan dengan Kitsune saat berbelok ke arah barat. Dia terdiam bukan karena terkejut tapi terpukau melihat Kistuen berbeda dari dua tahun terakhir bertemu dengannya

Rambut Kitsune yang dulu selalu lurus sekarang malah mulai di kriting-kriting meskipun diikat satu, kulit putih pucatnya semakin terlihat halus dan lembut, wajahnya yang polos sekarang memakai make-up natural. Dia terlihat sangat cantik sekaligus manis karena tiga garis di kedua pipinya. Kemudian reflek Sasori tersenyum terhadap wajahnya Kitsune yang masih terkejut melihat Sasori. "Lama tidak berjumpa Kitsune" sapa Sasori

Tidak perlu jauh-jauh ke Jepang, Sasori sudah bertemu dengan Kitsune di sini.

Benar-benar beruntung

Atau memang Sasori sudah dijodohkan dengan Kitsune?

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke rela bangun pagi-pagi untuk membeli bahan ramen. Semua bahan yang dia gunakan masih sangat segar. Ramen buatan Sasuke ini tidak hanya dari bumbunya saja, tapi bahan mienya pun dibuat berbeda. Dia ingin menciptakan ramennya sendiri supaya Naruto semakin senang. Orang tampan yang seharusnya ada di kalangan elit malah blusukan ke pasar tradisional. Tatapan kekaguman dan genit Sasuke hiraukan seperti biasa karena dia sudah biasa ditatap orang seperti itu dari kecil. Bahkan sampai nenek-nenek penjual sayur pun genit dan gombal terhadap Sasuke. Sayangnya Sasuke bukanlah Itachi yang bisa murah senyum, dia hanya sedikit tersenyum.

Barang-barang belajanja penuh di tangan Sasuke. Dia juga yang biasanya membawa mobil mewah malah memanggil taksi di pinggir jalan. "Mampir sebentar di toko cincin terdekat pak" kata Sasuke. Supir taksi itu menanggukan kepala sambil mengatakan iya.

 ** _Flashback 2 minggu yang lalu_**

 ** _Sepulang dari kerja, Sasuke melihat sebuah mobil putih terparkir di hadapan tempat tinggalnya yang sederhana di kalangan biasa. Dia melihat sosok Sai berjaket abu-abu keluar dari mobil. "Aku ingin bicara padamu" kata Sai._**

 ** _Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berbicara di dalam mobil. Sasuke tetap merasa down di samping Sai karena dia mengira Sai berhasil mendapatkan Naruto di sisinya. Di balik wajah dingin itu lukanya Sasuke masih belum sembuh. Akibat kebodohannya Sasuke membuat semua hal yang dia inginkan menghilang dan pergi ke tempat orang lain. Sasuke tidak bisa lagi berlagak di depan Sai meskipun Sasuke secara fisik menang dari Sai. Sai mendapatkan apa yang tidak bisa Sasuke dapatkan. Bahkan Sasuke pun tidak bisa pindah kelain hati lagi._**

 ** _"Aku melihatmu bekerja di restoran, kenapa?" Tanya Sai. Tatapan Sai dan Sasuke sama-sama melihat ke depan._**

 ** _"Ini hidupku" kata Sasuke. Dia tidak suka namanya curhat._**

 ** _"Ini diluar dugaan, kau beralih dari produser menjadi seorang koki biasa. Apa kau putus asa?" Tanya Sai lagi_**

 ** _"Aku tidak punya waktu mengobrol. Permisi" kata Sasuke._**

 ** _"Naruto single" kata Sai menoleh ke Sasuke dimana membuat gerakan Sasuke yang mau membuka pintu terhenti. "Pernikahan kami batal" kata Sai. Sasuke pun ikut-ikutan melihat wajah Sai dengan ekspresi syok. Kemudian Sai memberikan sebuah undangan hubungan sosial. "Dia seorang pianis sekarang, Tanggal 2 april dia akan tiba di Jepang untuk memenuhi acara itu. Temuilah dia" kata Sai. Tangan Sasuke mengambil tiket dari tangan Sai. Undangan itu ditatap Sasuke beberapa detik sebelum dia berlanjut bertanya,_**

 ** _"Apa yang terjadi?"_**

 ** _"Tidak ada yang terjadi. Yah, aku saja tidak bisa percaya kenapa aku batal menikahinya namun aku tidak mau membuatnya menderita. Aku sudah tau dari awal kau dan dia saling menyukai dan juga kau batal menikahi Sakura. Kitsune menyukaimu jadi tidak masalah bagiku. Lagipula aku ini memang sudha tidak bisa lagi menyatukan kembali kaca yang pecah. Meskipun disatukan menggunakan lem sekuat apapun pasti akan ada bekasnya. Aku titip Naruto dan anakku di tanganmu. Aku mohon" kata Sai._**

 ** _Sasuke kembali melihat undangan itu lagi dan Sasuke sadar, ini adalah kesempatan baginya._**

 ** _End of flashback_**

Sasuke memang bukanlah orang yang romantis. Sehabis memberikan Naruto ramen buatannya, dia akan mengajak Naruto bermain di sekitar Tokyo tower dan berakhir duduk-duduk di pinggir danau.

Rencana tersusun secara jadwal di dalam otak Sasuke. Hatinya benar-benar senang jika dia bisa memiliki Naruto. Bahkan waktu dua tahun yang terlewatkan itu tidak terasa apapun bagi Sasuke. Memang bukanlah suatu hal yang mudah untuk bisa memiliki Naruto seutuhnya karena Kurama pasti akan membantah hubungan mereka. Namun Sasuke yakin dia pasti akan meyetujui di akhir karena mengingat betapa sulitnya Kurama dan Itachi meminta restu kepada Sasuke untuk menjalin kekasih. Alias saat itu Sasuke tidak terima kakaknya menjalin kasih dengan seorang pria.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kurama menggeliat di kasur berseprai warna hitam abu-abu. Badannya dilanjut bergerak ke kiri. Kedua tangannya lurus, saat matanya dibuka dia melihat cahaya matahari yang silau. Keningnya berkerut lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Kemudian dia bangun sebelum menggaruk-garuk belakang kepala dan menguap lebar-lebar. Keningnya kembali berkerut saat dia melihat dekorasi ruangannya berbeda dari kamarnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan, lalu ke kiri. Pikiran kata 'seperti dekorasi hotel' terlintas. Dia juga baru sadar jaketnya sudah tidak menempel di tubuhnya lagi melainkan terlipat rapi di meja rias. Dia tidak bisa ingat kenapa dirinya bisa berakhir di sini.

Karena terlalu mabuk berat, Kurama buru-buru turun dari kasur untuk muntah di toilet. Perutnya tidak enak, wajahnya juga lumayan pucat. "Aishh.." gumam kesal Kurama merasa tubuhnya ancur. Kemudian dia membersihkan diri sebelum pergi dari kamar hotel.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan berpakaian, tubuhnya masih saja lemas dan kepalanya pusing. Mual di perut juga masih terasa. Saat di lift, Kurama melihat seseorang memegang sebuah ponsel. Di saat itu Kurama sadar dia tidak ingat dimana ponselnya. Kurama berdecak lidah kesal akibat penyakit alzheimernya ini. Sekuat apapun Kurama berusaha mengingat, dia tidak bisa ingat dimana dia meletakan ponsel terakhir kali.

Dia bertambah bingung seperti anak hilang ketika keluar dari hotel. Dia tidak tau harus kemana. Mobil berlalu lalang ditambah banyak pejalan kaki. Saking bingungnya dia menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. "Ah tau ah" kata Kurama, dia asal memilih jalan dan mengandalkan keberuntungan. Di saat Kurama masuk ke dalam kerumunan, datang Kagami dengan wajah panik berlari masuk ke dalam hotel.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pakai topi hitam, pakai syal tebal, pakai jaket tebal, pakai masker oranye, pakai celana jeans, pakai sneakers, pakai sarung tangan putih, pakai kacamata hitam. Naruto bermaksud untuk menyamar tapi malah terkesan seperti orang mau merampok. Dia penasaran kenapa Sasuke menjadi koki biasa di restorannya. Saat Naruto masuk seluruh mata tertuju pada Naruto, dkira Naruto adalah orang yang mencurigakan. Dia duduk di bangku yang bisa melihat koki-koki memasak. Lalu Naruto mengambil buku menu, dia mengangkat buku menunya sejajar dengan wajahnya setelah sedikit menurunkan kacamatanya. Naruto berusaha keras untuk mengintip ke arah para koki. "Dia belum datang?" gumam pelan Naruto tidak melihat ciri-ciri Sasuke sama sekali

"Sudah menentukan pesanannya?" seorang pelayan membuat bahu Naruto loncat dan menutup tiba-tiba dengan gerakan panik serta membenarkan kembali kacamata hitamnya.

"A-Aku pesan minum saja. Kopi" kata Naruto

"Mohon tunggu sebentar" kata pelayan ramah itu

Naruto menghela nafasnya sambil menunduk memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar.

Tidak terasa Naruto menunggu sudah sampai jam 5 sore. Naruto memang sejak awal sudah mengira Sasuke tidak masuk hari ini tapi dia bersikeras untuk terus menunggu. Kemudian Naruto pun menyimpulkan untuk pergi dari restoran. Dia membuka kacamata dan menurunkan maskernya sampai ke leher. "Tck. Kemana dia" gumam Naruto kesal karena sudah menunggu sia-sia. Naruto pun merogoh saku jaketnya untuk mengambil ponsel yang berdering. "Ya Tenten? Sekarang?" kata Naruto mendengar Tenten memberikan kabar bahwa ada pertemuan dengan klien Naruto. "Aku mengerti, aku ke sana" kata Naruto. .

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Auk ah" Kurama pasrah. Dia duduk di depan tembok pagar orang lain. Tubuhnya bersender, kedua kakinya ditekuk dan menompang lipatan kedua tangannya, kepalanya ditaruh di atas lipatan tangannya itu, Kurama putus asa. Dia tidak tau ada di mana, dia tidak ingat apa alamat rumahnya Kagami. Ponselnya juga tidak tau kemana. Yang Kurama ingat hanya Kagami. Penyakit ini membuat Kurama susah.

"Kenapa kau di sini?"

Suara itu membuat Kurama mengangkat kepalanya, dia melihat Itachi. Tapi Kurama tidak mengenal siapa orang ini, "Siapa?" Tanya Kurama.

Ekspresi Itachi diam, menghempaskan perasaan terlukanya. Kedua kakinya berjongkok. "Kau mau kemana? Kau terlihat seperti orang tersesat" kata Itachi

Dilihat dari pakaiannya, Kurama menebak orang asing ini sedang berolah raga pagi. "Apa kau mau membantuku?" Tanya Kurama. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi, mau berbahaya atau tidak orang ini, Kurama harus meminta bantuan. Karena terlalu gengsi untuk meminta bantua polisi, mengakui dirinya tersesat. Usia Kurama terlalu tua untuk tersesat.

"Apa" kata Itachi, tetap bersikap ramah dan lembut terhadap Kurama. Tadi pagi dia mendapat telpon dari Kagami yang menanyakan jika dia bertemu dengan Kurama atau tidak. Itachi mempunyai firasat buruk terhadap hubungan Kagami dan Kurama, namun dia menarik diri untuk tidak ikut campur lagi. Baginya, terlibat dalam masalah Kurama akan menimbulkan kesialan bagi Kurama nanti.

Kurama merubah kakinya menjadi duduk sila. Kedua tangannya menyatu memegang pergelangan kakinya. "Apa kau tau Kagami?" Tanya Kurama. Di otaknya hanya teringat nama Kagami, dia sudah bertanya pada ribuan orang namun tidak ada yang tau namanya Kagami. Meskipun ada nama yang sama tapi bukan orang yang dimaksud Kurama.

"Marganya?" Tanya Itachi

"Hmmm" Kurama berpikir. Marga? Kurama yakin dia tau marganya Kagami namun karena pagi ini belum meminum obatya jadi dia tidak ingat lagi nama marga Kagami. "Ah aku tidak ingat!" kata Kurama putus asa mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. "Hey, bisakah kau membantuku mencari alamat Kagami? Aku tersesat dan aku tidak ingat apapun" kata Kurama pasrah. Dia sudah masa bodoh dengan rahasianya. Daripada dia hilang di Negara ini mendingan rahasianya diketahui. Toh orang didepannya ini adalah orang asing, jadi tidak akan menjadi masalah. Itachi yang diam saja terlihat sedang berpikir membuat Kurama jengah. "Aku menderita alzheimer, tolong bantu aku. Aku tidak mau tersesat!" kata Kurama

Mendengar kata Alzheimer membuat mata Itachi membulat terkejut.

"Hey, aku tidak tau siapa kau, aku mohon bantu aku. Lakukan apapun untuk menemukan alamat Kagami, aku tidak ingat apapun karena belum meminum obatku dan ponselku hilang entah kemana. Nanti kuberikan apapun yang kau mau jika kau berhasil mengantarku ke Kagami" kata Kurama benar-benar pasrah

Kurama menderita alzheimer?

Itachi tidak habis pikir dia bisa menderita penyakit ini diusianya yang masih muda. Memang dia dulunya sangat bagus ingatannya, jauh lebih bagus daripada ilmuan dan jenius jenius muda. Hanya dalam waktu 3 detik Kurama mampu mengingat semuanya dengan sangat detail tanpa ada yang tertinggal. Tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tidak mengerti kenapa ini bisa terjadi, Itachi tidak mempunyai poin untuk memecahkannya.

Bukan waktu yang pas atau bahkan lebih tepatnya bingung mau bagaimana lagi, Itachi memilih untuk memenuhi keinginan Kurama terlebih dahulu. Orang yang dimaksud Kurama adalah Kagami saudaranya karena saat itu Itachi bertemu Kurama bersama Kagami.

Sebelum mengantar, Itachi memberitahu Kagami bahwa dia ingin mengantar Kurama ke rumahnya, suara Kagami terdengar lega sehabis kepanikan menimpa dirinya. Itachi menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya-tanya. Dengan alamat yang diberikan Kagami melalui pesan, Itachi mengantar Kurama menggunakan taksi

Taksi berhenti di rumah Kagami yang minimalis. Tidak bertingkat tapi mempunyai halaman yang luas dan rumah Kagami sendiri terlihat luas di dalam. "Terimakasih. Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Kurama.

"Tidak ada. Aku akan menemanimu di sini sampai Kagami kemari" kata Itachi.

"Daritadi kau terlihat mengenal Kagami, kau temannya?" Tanya Kurama

"BUkan, saudara" kata Itachi

"Oh" kata Kurama singkat. Dia kemudian duduk bersandar di tembok pagar sebelah kanan sementara Itachi duduk bersandar di tembok pagar sebelah kiri. Keduanya terdiam, kalut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Itachi sesekali melihat Kurama yang memandang langit, ingin sekali bertanya apa yang terjadi dan bagaimana bisa dia menderita penyakit alzheimer di usia muda. Mengingat kesalahannya Itachi membiarkan rasa penasarannya untuk terkubur seiring berjalannya waktu.

Ini lebih baik, karena Kurama tidak mengingat hal menyakitkan akibat Itachi

Suara mobil menarik perhatian mereka. Kagami turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan cepat menghampiri Kurama. "Benar-benar kau ya Kurama" kata Kagami, wajahnya kesal karena telah membuatnya khawatir setenah mati. Kurama sudah dilarang mabuk karena setiap kali mabuk pasti ada saja barang yang tertinggal. Terutama ponselnya. Keadaan Kurama yang sudah seperti ini membutuhkan ponselnya seperti sebuah jiwa karena di dalam ponselnya terdapat alamat Kagami dan kontak-kontak yang bisa dia hubungi jika ada sesuatu

"Maaf" kata Kurama cemberut

"Cepat masuk dan minum obat. Urusan kita belum selesai" kata Kagami menaruh kunci di tangan Kurama sekaligus ponselnya

"Cih. " kata Kurama kesal alias tidak mau disalahkan.

Kagami menghela nafas lelah melihat ulah Kurama yang sulit diatur layaknya anak kecil. Kemudian dia melihat saudaranya berdiri memperhatikan Kurama sedih. "Terimakasih Itachi. Jika kau tidak ada, aku tidak tau bagaimana nasib Kurama" kata Kagami

"Ya" kata Itachi. Pandangan sedihnya tidak bisa dilepaskan. "Aku pergi" dia memilih untuk lekas pergi daripada kehilangan kendali emosinya.

"Tunggu" kata Kagami. Itachi menoleh. Kagami berpikir-pikir tentang kesepakatannya dengan Kurama, namun melihat wajah saudaranya yang sedih ini Kagami tidak tega juga. Berdasarkan ceritanya Izuna, Kagami tidak sanggup untuk berpura-pura lebih jauh lagi. "Jam makan siang ada waktu?" Tanya Kagami kemudian

"Kenapa?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kau ketahui" kata Kagami.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jam 7. Sasuke menunggu Naruto di sofa. Di depan Sasuke ada meja yang sudah terdapat semangkuk ramen, sumpit dan minum. Tangannya terus memegangi kotak cincin seperti barang berlian yang takut hilang. Wajah dingin itu mampu menarik senyuman kecil karena senang sekali bisa melakukan ini. Dan tidak bosan Sasuke membuka tutup kotak cincin itu. Memang Sasuke tidak yakin akan muat seratus persen tapi setidaknya ukuran cincin ini tidak terlalu longgar di jari Naruto. Dia berterimakasih kepada mbak mbak penjual cincin di toko tadi karena postur tubuhnya hampir mirip dengan Naruto, jadi dia bisa memperkirakan ukuran cincin untuk Naruto

Jarum panjang sudah di angka 3. Naruto terlambat 15 menit.

Kemudian jarum panjang di angka 6, Naruto terlambat 30 menit

Sasuke tidak akan menelpon karena dia yakin Naruto pasti akan datang.

Jarum panjang diangka 9

Jarum panjang di angka 12

.

.

.

Lama-lama 1 jam Naruto tidak datang. Wajah kecewa terpampang, mie yang sudah disiapkan tidak lagi hangat. Semua tekstur mienya sudah hancur juga. Ponsel tidak aktif menambah kekesalan Sasuke daritadi. Semua usaha yang dia lakukan ini sia-sia. Saking kesalnya Sasuke membuang ramen yang tidak tersentuh itu dengan kasar ke tempat sampah. Sesaat selesai mencuci piring, dia mengambil jaket untuk keluar rumah supaya melepaskan perasaan empetnya Sasuke

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tidak bisa disangka kliennya tiba-tiba ingin menemuinya untuk melihat permainan piano Naruto. Akibat dari itu Naruto baru berangkat sekitar jam setengah 7. Di tambah lagi di jalan macet dan ponselnya mati karena lowbat. Jemari Naruto tidak bisa berhenti mengetuk-ngetuk setir mobil, tidak bisa berhenti melihat jam di mobilnya dan terus mendongak-dongak ke arah depan sana seolah bisa melihat penyebab macet meskipun tidak kelihatan. "Aduuuh, cepat cepaaat. Ah benar-benar" gumam Naruto.

Kemacetan terjadi selama 1 jam...

Saat sampai di rumah Sasuke, dia langsung mematikan mesin mobil dan berlari ke arah rumah kontrakannya. Wajah Naruto bisa terbilang panik.

 _TOK TOK TOK_

"Sasuke aku datang!" kata Naruto.

Tidak ada jawaban

 _TOK TOK TOK_

"Sasukeeeeee!" kata Naruto.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Apa dia pergi?" gumam Naruto lagi. Dia melihat jam tangannya, pukul 20:10. "Aaah benar-benar" gerutu Naruto. Dia mengutuk kliennya karena mengakibatkan dia tidak datang tepat waktu dan sekarang Sasuke tidak ada di rumah. Naruto yakin Sasuke pasti marah terhadapnya karena Naruto hapal sifat Sasuke. Kemudian Naruto mendapat sebuan pesan bahwa kakaknya ingin bertemu dengannya menemaninya minum. Rengekan kesal terlepas dari bibir Naruto sambil kembali ke dalam mobil

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Di kedai pinggir jalan, Sasuke duduk diam memperhatikan kakaknya yang minum sake. Dia bisa menemani kakaknya begini karena saat diperjalanan kakaknya tiba-tiba meminta Sasuke untuk menemani minum, hal yang tidak biasa bagi Itachi. Sejak awal datang Sasuke masih belum menanyakan apa yang telah terjadi sampai kakaknya menghabiskan 2 botol sake, sekarang sudah ke empat. "Berhenti kak, kau sudah menghabiskan 2 botol" kata Sasuke

Itachi malah tetap meneguk sake di gelas kecil dalam sekali tegukan. Lalu dia kembali mengisi gelas kecil itu dengan air sake. "Aneh, sudah botol ke-tiga aku masih belum juga mabuk" kata Itachi. Dia tidak peduli penampilan tidak karuan, maksudnya dasi longgar tanpa memakai jas dan lengan majunya tergulung sampai sikut. Itachi menghela nafas hingga bersuara sebelum meneguk kembali sakenya. "Kurama..." Itachi berniat untuk menceritakan kondisi Kurama, "Tidak" tapi dia malah berakhir tidak mengatakannya

"Sasuke" kata Itachi kemudian.

Sasuke menunggu kakaknya mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya

"Kau...membenciku?" Tanya Itachi memberikan ekspresi putus asanya

"Tidak. Aku tidak membencimu, aku marah pada kakak. Sangat" kata Sasuke

"Begitu. Jadi, apa yang seharusnya dirasakan? Lega? Tidak...aku tidak merasa lega. Menyesal? Sepertinya" kata Itachi. Kemudian dia kembali meminum sakenya

Sasuke tetap diam. Dia sudah tau hal yang bisa membuat kakaknya sampai terpojok dan _down_ begini hanya masalah Kurama. "Berhentilah dan pulang. Besok kau harus bekerja" kata Sasuke melihat _hopeless_ kakaknya sendiri

"Sasuke, kau benar benar tidak mau kembali? Meskipun aku mampu mengendalikan perusahaan, tetap saja perusahaan itu membutuhkanmu. Dan juga aku. Tidak kah kau berpikir kau membuang mimpi ayah dan ibu dengan menjadi koki biasa?" kata Itachi

"Kita sudah sepakat tidak akan membicarakan hal ini lagi" kata Sasuke wajahnya berubah menjadi tidak suka

"Bukan begitu, aku-"

"Kak" Sasuke memotong ucapan kakaknya, "Aku mempunyai mimpi sendiri dan jalan sendiri. Kita berdua memang satu darah namun tidak berarti kita harus menjalani satu jalan yang sama juga. Hidup sendiri dan mandiri aku sudah terbiasa. Lebih dari 5 tahun aku menjalani hidup sendiri ketika kakak sibuk dengan kuliah kakak sendiri dan meneruskan pekerjaan ayah. Burung yang dari masa telur sudah terkandang, bisa terbang bebas kemana saja saat pintu kandang terbuka. Apalagi burung liar yang awalnya bebas tiba-tiba masuk kandang" kata Sasuke

Itachi diam saja. "Yah, aku mengerti. Maaf aku sudah memaksamu" kata Itachi

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Wajar selagi aku membawa darah Uchiha" kata Sasuke sedikit sarkastik

Itachi bisa membaca penuh adiknya sangat kesal atas pembicaraan ini. Pemikirannya tentang ekspresi adiknya buyar ketika ponselnya berbunyi. "Oh Naruto" kata Itachi memanggil nama orang yang memanggilnya

Di tempat Naruto...

"Itachi! Kau..bisa menjemput kakakku~? Dia tidak sadarkan diri, mabuk berat~" kata Naruto bernada seperti orang melantur karena tertular Kurama yang minum sampai mabuk. Kurama menempelkan kepala di atas meja dengan kedua tangan menggantung ke bawah.

Di tempat Itachi..

Itachi menghela nafas berat, lagi-lagi Kurama mabuk padahal baru saja tadi Kagami bilang untuk tidak pergii mabuk lagi, "Dimana kau?" Tanya Itachi

Di tempat Naruto..

"Di kedaiku~ kau bisa menjemputnya kan?~ Kagami tidak bisa dihubungi~" kata Naruto, matanya sudah sayu bahka sampai menutup-nutup

Di tempat Itachi..

"Baiklah. Tunggu sampai aku datang ya" kata Itachi

Di tempat Naruto..

"Hm~. Aku tunggu ya~" kata Naruto. Setelah menutup komunikasi Naruto mengangkat tangannya, "Satu botol bir lagi!~" katanya terus melanjutkan mminum

Di tempat Itachi..

"Kurama dan Naruto mabuk berat di kedainya. Aku akan mengantar mereka berdua pulang. Sampai jumpa lagi Sasuke" kata Itachi sambil berdiri dari duduknya

"Biar aku yang mengantar Naruto pulang. Berikan aku alamat hotelnya" kata Sasuke buru-buru berdiri. Yah memang Sasuke lagi marah dan gondok terhadap Naruto namun rasa sayangnya tidak membiarkan Naruto digendong oleh orang lain begitu saja.

"Dia di apartemen Hokage di kamar 1208" kata Itachi

"Baiklah" kata Sasuke,

"Ayo" kata Itachi

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sampai di tempat, mereka berdua melihat Kurama sudah teler dan Naruto mengoceh tidak jelas dengan gelas di hadapannya sampai tertawa-tawa tidak jelas. "Oh Sasuke!~" kata Naruto langsung berdiri, kemdian berlari untuk memeluk Sasuke. "Aaaahaahaha! Aku merindukanmuuuu~! Saaaangat merindukanmuuu!~" kata Naruto

Naruto 100% mabuk berat

Akibat dari sikap mabuknya Naruto, Sasuke mematung. Saking terkejutnya dengan sikap mabuknya Naruto.

"Tapi...kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah aku harus menemuimu di rumah lamaku?" kata Naruto. Kedua tangannya masih melingkar di leher Sasuke. Meskipun Sasuke bisa mencium roma alcohol menyengat, itu tidak masalah sama sekali bagi Sasuke

"Kau mabuk" kata Sasuke

"Aku? Tidaaak~" kata Naruto. Sasuke memberikan ekspresi _hopeless._ Melihat ekspresi Sasuke malah membuat Naruto tertawa-tawa. "Sasuke, aku suka kamu. Ayo menikah" kata Naruto memberikan seringaian yang lebar

Sasuke dan Itachi yang telah menggendong belakang Kurama mematung terkejut. Terutama Sasuke, melebarkan matanya yang tajam itu

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Halo senpai :D, maaf lama :(, saya kehabisan ide huhu. Jadi baru update.**

Anak rajin beli tupai  
Nama Tupainya adalah Tini  
wahai para senpai  
Bagaimaan cerita ini?:D  
Mau review senpai:D

See you next time senpai :D


	15. Chapter 14

**True Love chapter** **14** **(Sekuel If a Little bit Sooner)**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasufemNaru dengan orang ke tiganya Sai.**

 **Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Naruko, Sakura (33 tahun)**

 **Itachi (35 tahun)**

 **Kurama (34 tahun)**

 **Kitsune, Sasori (15 tahun)**

Gelang perak beli di Kenya  
Belinya lewat di pedagang mahir  
Senpai makasih atas reviewnya  
Semoga tetap review sampai akhir

Selamat membaca senpai:D

 **Terimakasih senpai sudah mau mereview! :D Maaf tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti biasa :( authornya lagi gempor soalnya buat one shoot :(**

 **Deera Dragoneella, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, ayanara47, Dewi15, Aiko Vallery , Chaby332, Chinami Kim , Sondankh641, .11, Lusy922, ryuji, Classical Violin, SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki , .3, Ryuuki, nina, redclumsy242**

 **Banyak Typo!**

 **WARNING: implisit Yaoi? Shonen-ai? ItachixKurama!**

 **Terdapat bahasa kasar tanpa sensor**

* * *

 ** _Pertemuan Itachi dan Kagami..._**

 ** _Di kafe, Kagami menunggu Itachi di meja yang sudah ada dua gelas kopi. Melihat kedatangan Itachi, Kagami melambaikan tangannya untuk memberitahu Itachi bahwa dia duduk di sebelah sini. Begitupun juga dengan Itachi, saat melihat lambaian tangan Kagami Itachi langsung menuju meja Kagami. Tepatnya duduk di depan Kagami. "Apa yang mau kau sampaikan?" Tanya Itachi sambil meminum kopi yang sudah dipesankan oleh Kagami._**

 ** _Itachi kemudian melihat Kagami meletakan sebuah buku yang judulnya 'Ingatan yang ingin aku ingat' di hadapan Itachi. Mata Itachi terheran atas judul buku itu dan kenapa Kagami memberikan buku seperti ini. "Buku ini fotokopian bukunya Kurama. Dia menulis semua hal yang ingin dia ingat saat penyakitnya semakin parah" kata Kagami. Itachi perlahan mengambil itu sambil memandang judulnya. Lalu Itachi membuka buku itu._**

 ** _Di halaman 1 terdapat identitas Kurama. Di dalam identitas ini Kurama menyebutkan banyak hal termasuk hobi, hal yang dia suka, hal yang dia benci, serta mimpi di masa kecilnya._**

 ** _"Dan ini juga" kata Kagami kemudian, meletakan sebuah map coklat berlogo rumah sakit di ujung kanan map. Itachi menutup buku Kurama untuk membuka map coklat tersebut. Map tersebut berisi isi hasil pemeriksaan Kurama selama bertahun-tahun. Ini membuat Itachi terkejut karena hasil pemeriksaan mengatakan bahwa Kurama sudah sakit 10 tahun yang lalu. "Kurama menderita Hyperthymesia. Ini adalah sebuah penyakit yang mempunyai daya ingat tajam. Orang menyebutnya ini karunia namun ini justru bisa membawa malapetaka. Sel-sel otak yang terus menerus dibuat bekerja, maka sel otak akan lelah. Aku yakin Kurama melakukan hal demikian. Ingatannya memang tajam tapi dia menggunakannya terlalu berlebihan. Jadi akibat dari itu sel-sel otaknya melemah dan berujung dia akan lupa lalu berlari ke arah Alzheimer. Kondisi ini sudah tidak bisa disembuhkan lagi, satu-satunya cara adalah terus menerus mengingatkan Kurama untuk membaca buku yang sudah dia tulis itu" kata Kagami menjelaskan kondisi Kurama_**

 ** _Itachi diam saja. Pandangan Itachi menyendu sedih. Memang Kurama adalah orang yang cerdas, dia mampu menghafal dalam waktu beberapa detik saja sampai ke bagian terdetailnya. Itachi ingat sekali saat itu Kurama mempunyai saingan yang bernama Juubi ketika kuliah. Kurama berlomba dengan Juubi siapa yang lulus paling awal maka dia yang menang. Sifat Kurama yang membenci kekalahan harus membuat Kurama belajar keras dan dia hanya perlu waktu beberapa bulan untuk sampai di S1._**

 ** _Itachi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia tidak sadar jika kepintaran Kurama adalah sebuah penyakit. Melihat hasil pemeriksaan ini sungguh membuat Itachi terdiam membisu._**

 ** _"Aku tidak bisa terus menerus menemani Kurama. Dia tidak mau siapapun tau tentang penyakitnya. Hanya aku yang mengetahu Kurama sakit. Tidak bisakah kau kembali kepadanya? Hal yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah mengingatkannya bahwa kau ini kekasihnya" kata Kagami._**

 ** _"Ini lebih baik" kata Itachi, dari nada yang dia keluarkan, Kagami yakin bahwa Itachi terkejut dan sedih terhadap kondisi Kurama._**

 ** _"Lebih baik? Itachi, apa yang telah kau lakukan di masa lalu, itu bukanlah salahmu. Paman kita memang memiliki sifat yang kurang bagus dan kau masih terlalu lemah untuk melindungi Naruto dari paman. Kau masih belum paham apapun, berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri dan membuat semua ini menjadi beban hidupmu" kata Kagami_**

 ** _"Justru ini salahku. Jika seandainya saja aku memberitahu tentang Naruto ketika pertamakali Kurama bercerita tentang adiknya yang hilang , semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Akulah yang sudah membuat sebuah lubang, jadi aku yang harus masuk ke dalam lubang itu" kata Itachi_**

 ** _"Aah, merepotkan" gerutu gumam Kagami. "Dengar, aku mempunyai kekasih. Aku harus memperhatikannya lebih karena sebentar lagi kami menikah. Tidak mungkin Kurama harus aku bawa-bawa, aku juga tidak bisa membagi waktu untuk memperhatikan Kurama dan kekasihku. Berhentilah untuk menjadi orang bodoh" kata Kagami kemudian, dia putus asa_**

 ** _"Kau temannya, kenapa kau bisa mengatakan seperti itu?" Tanya Itachi kesal, Kagami terdengar seolah Kurama adalah beban hidupnya_**

 ** _"Dia pasti mengerti jika kau menjelaskannya, di sisi lain aku akan mendukungmu. Akan kubuat Kurama paham alasanmu yang sebenarnya" kata Kagami berusaha untuk membuat Itachi yakin._**

 ** _"Itu tidak akan berhasil" kata Itachi_**

 ** _"Lihatlah salinan bukunya Kurama. Di situ tertulis nama inisialmu" kata Kagami_**

 ** _Itachi pun membuka buku salinan Kurama sesuai apa yang Kagami katakan. Benar. Di dalam buku ini Kurama menulis_**

 ** _'Orang yang Kusuka...I.U'_**

 ** _"Benarkan? Dia terus bertanya padaku siapa itu I.U, aku berbohong padanya aku tidak tau. Pergilah dan tarik Kurama kembali ke dalam kehidupanmu. Kau bahkan semakin pendiam semenjak putus dengan Kurama" kata Kagami berakhir menggerutu sebal. Kemudian Kagami berdiri, "Kutinggalka itu semua padamu. Bacalah jadi suatu saat nanti kau bisa mengingatkan Kurama tentang hal-hal yang dia lupakan tanpa harus membaca bukunya" sambung Kagami. "Aku pergi" kata Kagami_**

 ** _Itachi diam saja. Apakah Itachi harus berusaha untuk mendapatkan maaf seperti apa yang dikatakan Kagami atau tetap diam saja supaya Kurama tidak sakit lagi mengingat luka dari ulahnya Itachi, Itachi tidak tau harus kemana jalan yang dia ambil. Memang dia masih menyayangi Kurama seperti dulu, perasaan Itachi tidak berubah sedikitpun, namun Itachi tidak percaya diri untuk menghadapi Kurama._**

 ** _End._**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sampai di tempat, mereka berdua melihat Kurama sudah teler dan Naruto mengoceh tidak jelas dengan gelas di hadapannya sampai tertawa-tawa tidak jelas. "Oh Sasuke!~" kata Naruto langsung berdiri, kemdian berlari untuk memeluk Sasuke. "Aaaahaahaha! Aku merindukanmuuuu~! Saaaangat merindukanmuuu!~" kata Naruto

Naruto 100% mabuk berat

Akibat dari sikap mabuknya Naruto, Sasuke mematung. Saking terkejutnya dengan sikap mabuknya Naruto.

"Tapi...kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah aku harus menemuimu di rumah lamaku?" kata Naruto. Kedua tangannya masih melingkar di leher Sasuke. Meskipun Sasuke bisa mencium roma alcohol menyengat, itu tidak masalah sama sekali bagi Sasuke

"Kau mabuk" kata Sasuke

"Aku? Tidaaak~" kata Naruto. Sasuke memberikan ekspresi _hopeless._ Melihat ekspresi Sasuke malah membuat Naruto tertawa-tawa. "Sasuke, aku suka kamu. Ayo menikah" kata Naruto memberikan seringaian yang lebar. Sasuke dan Itachi yang telah menggendong belakang Kurama mematung terkejut. Terutama Sasuke, melebarkan matanya yang tajam itu. "Sasukeeee~ Ayo kita menikaaaah~ Aku menyukaimuuuu~" kata Naruto, sekarang dia menarik-narik jaketnya Sasuke.

"Uh...Sasuke?" kata Itachi sangat syok bahwa Naruto dalam keadaan mabuk begini mampu mengucapkan hal-hal yang diluar dugaan

"Oh..kakak duluan saja" kata Sasuke, dia mempunyai firasat bahwa Naruto akan membuat hal yang merepotkan baginya

"Yeah..." Itachi hampir terdiam bisu melihat Naruto. Bahkan Itachi pun mendapatkan hormat bendera dan lambaian kedua tangan Naruto. Di dalam hati Itachi, dirinya menggeleng-geleng. Naruto lebih buruk daripada Kurama ketika mabuk.

"Sasukeeee~" Naruto kembali merengek-rengek meminta Sasuke menikahinya. Sasuke diantara malu karena semua orang memperhatikan dirinya dan Naruto dengan senyuman-senyuman dan juga hatinya merasa tidak nyaman karena Sasuke baru saja mau melangkah untuk melamar Naruto!

"Pulang kau mabuk" kata Sasuke melepaskan genggaman kedua tangan Naruto di jaketnya. Namun Naruto malah semakin merengek dan merengek minta untuk dinikahi

"Kenapaaaa~ Aku kan menyukaimuuuu~ Aku mau menikah denganmuuuu~ Aku mau kamu Sasukeeeee~ Sasukeeee~ Ayo menikaaaaaaah~ Ayoooooo~" Naruto semakin membuat Sasuke gila di tempat. "Sasukeee~ AKu mohooon...aku mohooon...aku mohon...nikahi aku...~" Sekarang Naruto malah menggosok-gosokan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya pertanda Naruto sangat sangat memohon kepada Sasuke. Melihat Naruto semakin memburuk membuat Sasuke menghela nafas lelahnya dilanjut dengan decakan kecil yang sebal.

"Iya iya ayo. Ayo kita menikah" kata Sasuke sebal. Sasuke tidak mau mengatakan ini karena Naruto sedang diluar kesadarannya, namun jika Sasuke tidak mengatakan iya maka Naruto tidak akan pernah mau berhenti merengek dan memalukan dirinya di tempat umum begini.

"Yeeeeeyy!" Naruto bertepuk tangan dengan sangat girang sampai dia meloncat-loncat. Sasuke semakin hopeless dan malu melihat Naruto semakin memburuk dalam keadaan mabuk begini. Kemudian Naruto memberikan kelima jemari tangan kanannya. Sasuke melihat jemari itu dan memberikan ekspresi bingung ke wajah Naruto. "Cincin" kata Naruto

"Huh?"

"Cincinyaa~. Kau kan mau menikahiku, jadi kau harus meletakan cincin di jariku" kata Naruto. Sasuke menutup matanya menahan kekesalannya.

"Sudah malam saatnya pulang. Ayo" kata Sasuke menangkap tubuh Naruto dari samping siap untuk menggeret Naruto pulang namun Naruto malah menepiskan diri.

"Cincinnyaaa~ Katanya kau mau menikahikuuuuu~ Berikan cincinnyaaaa~" Naruto kembali merengek-rengek. Sasuke semakin pasrah sambil menggaruk-garuk kecil pelipisnya dengan ujung jari telunjuknya.

"Benar-benar" gumam bisik Sasuke, sangat sangat dongkol dengan Naruto

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sementara itu Itachi sudah sampai di tempatnya Kagami. Itachi tidak bisa masuk begitu saja ke rumah Kagami meskipun Kagami adalah saudara Itachi. Dia mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Kagami. "Oh Kagami. Aku ada di depan rumahmu. Kurama mabuk lagi" kata Itachi sambil melihat Kurama yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

" _Apa?! Astaga anak itu! Masuk saja kalau begitu, pagarnya tidak digembok"_ kata Kagami

Kemudian Itachi pun dan melihat Kagami keluar. Melihat Kurama yang digendong bridal oleh Itachi, Kagami menghela nafas lelahnya. "Cari pintu yang tulisannya Kurama. Aku mau pergi dan pulang pagi. Kau bisa menjaganya kan? Besok minggu" kata Kagami

Itachi berpikir sejenak

"Ayolah. Hanya satu malam. Aku buru-buru, tolong ya" kata Kagami memberikan tepukan pundak lalu pergi ke mobilnya. Itachi pun tidak punya pilihan lain

Kurama pun pelan-pelan diletakan di atas kasurnya. Tidak lupa juga Itachi menarik selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuh Kurama. Mata Itachi memandang Kurama dalam diam. Wajahnya ketika tertidur sangat terlihat manis dan terlihat seperti malaikat. Itachi ingin sekali menyentuh wajah itu lagi tapi tidak memiliki keberanian untuk melakukannya. Tidak ketinggalan juga Itachi melihat kamar Kurama. Di meja lampunya ada buku yang menyimpan memorinya Kurama.

Ini yang asli

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang" gumam bisik Itachi melihat Kurama lagi dengan pandangan mata sendu

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke memijat-mijat keningnya, dia pusing melihat Naruto. Akibat Naruto terus merengek minta cincin, mau tidak mau Sasuke harus memberikannya cincin supaya Naruto diam dan mau pulang. Di rumah kontrakan bekas Naruto ini, orang yang Sasuke suka benar-benar girang melihat cincin melingkar di jari manis kanannya. Cincin di tangan Naruto seolah adalah cincin yang hilang selama 10 tahun dan baru ditemukan saat ini. "Sekarang pergilah tidur" kata Sasuke kembali menangkap tubuh Naruto dari samping. Namun Naruto malah menepis kembali. Bibir Naruto malah tersenyum panjang lalu mendorong Sasuke ke sofa sampai Sasuke membeku atas tindakan Naruto. Kemudian dengan senyuman panjang itu Naruto mendekati Sasuke untuk duduk di atas pahanya.

"He-Hey" kata Sasuke. Dia tidak bisa melakukan hal yang jauh di saat Naruto lagi mabuk. Tapi Wajah Naruto semakin lama semakin dekat dan kedua tangan Naruto mengelus dadanya Sasuke, menelusuri dadanya Sasuke sampai kedua tangannya melingkar di leher Sasuke. Kemudian jemari nakal Naruto memainkan rambut Sasuke.

"Kau tau, aku adalah pecinta yang bergairah. Kau harus bisa menahanku" kata Naruto dalam bisikan yang menggoda. Jantung Sasuke tidak karuan berdenyut sampai kedua telinganya mendengar irama jantungnya sendiri. Sasuke mulai dirinya merasa panas dan berusaha sangat keras untuk tidak lepas kendali. Dikarenakan Sasuke menahan control dirinya, itu membuat Sasuke tegang dan sedikit _blushing_ di wajahnya. "Semakin bergairah, kau akan semakin suka" bisik Naruto lagi. Kontrolnya Sasuke semakin mau lepas ketika Naruto malah meniup telinga Sasuke.

 _BUK!_

Sasuke malah mendorong Naruto sampai jatuh ke lantai dilanjut dengan buru-buru berdiri. Nafas Sasuke naik turun seperti orang kelelahan.

"Sasuke..." Naruto memasang wajah terluka, dia tidak menyangka Sasuke malah mendorongnya seperti ini. "Kau...kau mendorongku..." Naruto sekarang memasang wajah mau menangis

"Bu-Bukan begitu. Hey kau mabuk ish benar-benar!" gerutu Sasuke sebal

Kemudian jeritan tangisan Naruto meledak. "HUEEEEEE! SASUKE MEMBENCIKUUUUU! SASUKE MEMBENCIKUUUU! HUEEEEE!"

"Bu-Bukan begitu, kau ini mabuk. Pergilah tidur" kata Sasuke, dia malah grogi mendekati Naruto. Ketika tangannya baru menyentuh lengan Naruto, Sasuke mendapat tepisan kasar dari Naruto.

"Aku membencimu!" kata Naruto yang dilanjut pergi mengunci diri di kamar

Sasuke malah melongo. Sasuke kemudian menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. "ISH!" geram Sasuke

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Keesokan paginya, Naruto menggeliat di kasur. Kemudian dia membuka matanya, rasa ngantuknya masih sangat terasa dan nyawa Naruto pun belum terkumpul semua. Kemudian Naruto bangun duduk sambil menguap dan garuk-garuk kepala tapi matanya masih terpejam. Saat matanya dibuka untuk kedua kalinya, kening Naruto berkerut melihat lemari kayu di depannya. Dia berpikir kenapa lemari kayu miliknya dulu ada di sini. Lalu kedua tangannya mengusap kepalanya dari kening sampai ke belakang kepala. Kesadaran Naruto bahwa dirinya tidak berada di apartemennya ketika Sasuke masuk hanya memakai celana rumah dan bertelanjang dada dengan handuk melingkar di lehernya.

"WUAAA! APa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" kata Naruto terkejut sambil menarik selimutnya untuk melindungi dirinya terekpos.

"Oh kau bangun _troublemaker_. Pagi" kata Sasuke dengan juteknya dia berbicara pada Naruto

"Sialan beraninya kau masuk ke sini, darimana kau tau passwordku!" kata Naruto jengkel

"Password? Hey. Kaulah yang sembarangan masuk. Ini rumahku" kata Sasuke semakin judes.

"Ish kau—" Naruto terdiam. Dia baru sadar ruangan ini tidak luas, semuanya terlihat sederhana dan catpun berbeda. Mata Naruto membelak lebar karena panik dan buru-buru melihat tubuhnya. Masih memakai baju. Naruto sedikit lega tapi malah menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan membunnuh. "Kau...apa yang kau lakukan padaku" Tanya tajam Naruto. Mendnegar pertanyaan Naruto dan melihat tatapan membunuh Naruto malah membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal

"Inilah kenapa itu seorang dobe" kata Sasuke mengintimidasi Naruto

"Apa kau bilang?! Teme mau mati?!" omel Naruto, pagi-pagi sudah membuat Naruto darah tinngi.

"Pergi" kata Sasuke mengusir Naruto sambil membelakanginya untuk mengambil baju. Akibat sikap menyebalkannya Sasuke, Naruto dengan geram sambil mendesis kesal turun dari kasur untuk menjambak rambut Sasuke. "A! A! A! Aaa! Rambutku! Rambutku! Naruto lepaskan rambutku!" kata Sasuke merasakan akar-akar rambutnya hampir mau lepas dari kulit kepalanya

"Cepat katakan padaku apa yang kau lakukan padaku sialan! Kau membuatku ada di rumahmu, kau pasti melakukan hal mesum padaku iya kan?! Ayo ngaku!" kata Naruto terus menjambak Sasuke, bahkan menambah tenaga Naruto untuk mejambak Naruto

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu dobe! Lepaskan tanganmu dari rambutku!" kata Sasuke

"Bohong! Teme aku benar-benar akan membuatmu botak! Cepat berkata jujur sialan!" kata Naruto

"Pikir pakai otak! Kau itu masih memakai baju! Bagaimana mungkin jika kau aku sentuh masih rapi memakai coatmu itu!" kata Sasuke. Mendengar ucapan Sauske benar, jambakannya Naruto dilepaskan. Akibat dari jambakan keras Naruto, Sasuke harus mengusap-ngusap kepalanya. Keduanya sama-sama menatap jengkel satu sama lain. Namun mata Sasuke adalah mata yang paling menatap jengkel daripada tatapannya Naruto

"Lalu bagaimana bisa aku ada di sini" Tanya Naruto jengkel seperti orang mengintrogasi

Sasuke menarik napas akibat dadanya sesak dan empet melihat Naruto. "Tadi malam kau benar-benar tidak ingat?" kata Sasuke, lama-lama Sasuke jengah juga dengan Naruto

"Tadi malam?"

Sasuke menghela nafas lagi. Naruto sudah membuat Sasuke pusing dan hampir gila akibat ulahnya Naruto. Wajah Naruto yang kebingungan membuat Sasuke jengkel. Saking jengkelnya Sasuke menyeret Naruto keluar dari rumahnya. "Hubungi aku jika kau sudah ingat" kata Sasuke judes dan kemudian dia langsung menutup pintu

"Apa-Hey!" Naruto malah diperlakukan memalukan seperti ini. "Sasuke! Hey! Sialan!" kata Naruto sambil menendang-nendang pintu. Inilah yang terjadi kapanpun Naruto bersama Sasuke. Tidak pandang waktu kapan mereka akan bertengkar. Kejengahan Naruto membuat Naruto mendesis dan melayangkan tinju ke udara seolah dia akan meninju Sasuke di depan muka. "Kampret sialan kunyuk!" gerutu gumam Naruto. Lalu Naruto melihat pintu terbuka dan mendapatkan lemparan tasnya dari Sasuke. Mulutnya tidak bisa protes karena Sasuke keburu menutup pintu. Naruto mendengus kesal lalu mencibir sebelum dia pergi

Ketika keluar dari pagar, Naruto melihat mobilnya terparkir. Dia terheran kenapa mobilnya bisa ada di sini. Lalu otaknya mengingatkan Naruto bahwa tadi malam Naruto diminta kakaknya untuk menemani minum. Setelah itu Naruto mabuk berat. Namun bagaimana bisa Naruto berakhir di sini?

Naruto kembali membuat otaknya bekerja

 **berlari untuk memeluk Sasuke "Aaaahaahaha! Aku merindukanmuuuu~! Saaaangat merindukanmuuu!~" kata Naruto**

 **"Tapi...kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah aku harus menemuimu di rumah lamaku?" kata Naruto. Kedua tangannya masih melingkar di leher Sasuke.**

 **Sasuke, aku suka kamu. Ayo menikah" kata Naruto memberikan seringaian yang lebar**

Naruto menjatuhkan tasnya. Wajah syok membatunya juga membuat Naruto menutup mulutnya. "Ti-Tidak...A-aku...aku minta menikah..?" gumam Naruto, bahkan mulutnya susah untuk berkata saking syoknya dia mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Namun ingatan yang dia ingat adalah kejadian tadi malam, hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Naruto pun malah jatuh duduk dengan dua kaki terlipat ke belakang. Wajahnya pucat sekaligus _hopeless_. "Aku gila..." gumam Naruto _hopeless_. "Aku sudah gila! Aku sudah gila! Aku sudah gila!" kata Naruto memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri. "Naruto kau sudah gila! Kau meminta menikah? Dengan Sasuke? Kau gila Naruto! Bagaimana bisa kau bisa mengatakan hal memalukan begitu? Aduuuuh...!" kata Naruto frustasi, kemudian dia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri. Saking _hopeless_ Naruto, dia mengusap-ngusap wajahnya. Ketika dia mengusap wajahnya, Naruto merasakan suatu benda dingin menyentuh kuliy wajahnya.

Ketika dilihat

Ada cincin di jemari manis kanannya

"Punya siapa ini? Sejak kapan ada di sini?" Tanya Naruto terheran.

Ingatan Naruto kembali mengingatkan Naruto

 **"Cincinyaa~. Kau kan mau menikahiku, jadi kau harus meletakan cincin di jariku" kata Naruto. Sasuke menutup matanya menahan kekesalannya.**

 **"Cincinnyaaa~ Katanya kau mau menikahikuuuuu~ Berikan cincinnyaaaa~" Naruto kembali merengek-rengek. Sasuke semakin pasrah sambil menggaruk-garuk kecil pelipisnya dengan ujung jari telunjuknya.**

 **"Kau tau, aku adalah pecinta yang bergairah. Kau harus bisa menahanku" kata Naruto dalam bisikan yang menggoda. Jantung Sasuke tidak karuan berdenyut sampai kedua telinganya mendengar irama jantungnya sendiri. Sasuke mulai dirinya merasa panas dan berusaha sangat keras untuk tidak lepas kendali. Dikarenakan Sasuke menahan control dirinya, itu membuat Sasuke tegang dan sedikit _blushing_ di wajahnya. "Semakin bergairah, kau akan semakin suka" bisik Naruto lagi. Kontrolnya Sasuke semakin mau lepas ketika Naruto malah meniup telinga Sasuke.**

Naruto semakin frustasi. "Aku seharusnya tidak minum..!" kata Naruto. "AAAAAAAAA!" Naruto berteriak ketakutan sendiri mengingat betapa memalukan dan menggelikan dirinya kepada Sasuke tadi malam. Rasa malu ini perlu diperbaiki karena sudah terjadi kesalahpahaman. "Sasuke! Sasuke! Hey!" Naruto menggedor-gedor pintu Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya panik membawa rasa malu yang tinggi. "Sasuke! Kau bodoh! Sasuke!" Naruto terus menggedor-gedor pintu bahkan bel pun dipencet-pencet dengan gerakan tergesa-gesa.

Pintu terbuka dengan tenangnya. Naruto melihat wajah Sasuke sangat judes terhadap Naruto. "HEY!" Naruto malah berteriak di depan Sasuke.

Karena Sasuke tidak mau orang lain mendapatkan pikiran yang aneh-aneh terhadap dirinya yang dimaki-maki oleh wanita gila, jadi Sasuke menarik Naruto masuk. "Kau pasti melihat semuanya kan? Tadi malam aku mabuk dan melakukan hal memalukan? Kenapa kau membiarkanku? Kenapa kau tidak melarangkuuu?!" kata Naruto frustasi terhadap Naruto

"Kau bertanya padaku kenapa ? Kau membuat aku malu di tempat umum. Ini tidak akan terjadi kalau kau tidak mabuk!" kata Sasuke jengkel sampai dia berkacak pinggang

"Apa kau sungguh Uchiha? Apa ini caramu untuk membuat diriku malu?!" kata Naruto

"Aku sudah melarangmu tapi kau yang terus memaksaku sampai memohon padaku. Kau membuat aku terlihat seperti orang yang bodoh." kata Sasuke semakin jengkel

"Apa kau tidak tau, aku sudah ke rumahmu dan kau tidak ada. Jadi aku pergi menemani kakakku minum!" kata Naruto

"Kau terlambat dobe." Kata Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Aku menunggu sampai satu jam, makan-pokoknya kau salah dan kaulah yang harus bertanggung jawab" kata Sasuke, gerak gerik tubuhnya seperti orang mau menantang bertarung. Sasuke tidak mau menceritakan jika dia membuatkan ramen untuk Naruto. Dia lebih baik merahasiakan apa yang ingin dia lakukan saat itu ketika Naruto harus datang jam 7.

"Jangan menyalahkan aku. Kau yang membiarkanku melakukan hal yang gilaaa...!" kata Naruto semakin jengkel dan ikut-ikutan memasang pose menantang untuk bertarung

"Kau memasang wajah memelas dan bermain denganku!" kata Sasuke menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Naruto saking jengkelnya dia

"Kapan aku memasang wajah memelas?! Aku tidak selemah itu!" kata Naruto mengangkat-angkat dagunya seolah kalimatnya sangat benar

"Kau benar-benar pengganggu. Jelas-jelas kaulah yang terus menerus menggodaku dan memaksaku. Sekarang kau berteriak padaku untuk menyalahkanku. Aku tidak habis pikir tentang dirimu" kata Sasuke jengkel.

Naruto kali ini diam. Yah memang Naruto yang salah tapi dia tidak mau mengakui kesalahannya karena gengsi dengan Sasuke. Entah kenapa setiap kali bertemu dengan Sauske, Naruto tidak pernah mau yang namanya mengalah. Dia harus selalu menang dan menang dari Sasuke. Namun kali ini Naruto tidak bisa memperhatahankan keegoisannya. Tidak akan pernah selesai perdebatan antara mereka berdua jika tidak ada mau yang mengalah. "B-Baik baik aku yang salah!" kata Naruto membuang mukanya. Wajahnya merah malu untuk mengakui kesalahannya. "Maaf" gumam Naruto, dimana Naruto sendiri yakin gumaman itu didengar oleh Sasuke. "D-Dan juga" Naruto buru-buru mencabut cincinnya dari jemarinya. "Ini" Naruto menyerahkan cincinnya Sasuke.

Ini membuat Sasuke sedih

"Aku telah membuatmu malu dan masalah. Maaf" kata Naruto masih berbicara bergumam. Naruto juga tidak melihat wajah Sasuke, melainkan melihat ke arah samping. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap sedih cincin yang dikembalikan oleh Naruto, meskipun Sasuke tau jika hal ini bisa terjadi.

"Aku dengar kau jadi tamu hari ini di acara" kata Sasuke mengingat acara bakti social yang diadakan mengundang Naruto sebagai tamu

"Acara?"

Sasuke mengambil kembali cincinnya sambil merasakan nyeri di hatinya. "Cepat pulanglah. Kau harus bersiap" kata Sasuke

"Apa yang..." Naruto berpikir kemana arah pembicaraan Sasuke. "Ah bakti social maksudmu" kata Naruto menemukan apa yang Sasuke bicarakan. "Yaaa...memang aku diminta untuk datang" kata Naruto. "Kalau begitu permisi" kata Naruto diakhiri menundukan kepala lalu pergi. Melihat kaki Naruto melangkah keluar membuat Sasuke sesak. Bukan karena penyakit tapi perasaannya terluka.

Sampai saat di mobil, ketika Naruto siap untuk menginjak gasnya, dia menyadari sesuatu, "Darimana dia tau aku jadi tamu di acara bakti social?" kata Naruto penasaran sendiri. "Ah sudahlah" kata Naruto untuk tidak ambil pusing. Toh baginya tidak akan terjadi sesuatu. Mobilpun berjalan pergi.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kurama bangun-bangun malah pergi ke kamar mandi untuk muntah. Belakangan ini jika Kurama tidak minum sehari saja, itu membuat Kurama gelisah. Padahal biasanya Kurama hanya minum ketika dia stress ataupun sedang ada dalam masalah. Kurama memegang kepalanya, pening dan tidak enak di bagian perut, membuat Kurama tidak mood untuk melakukan apapun. Lalu Kurama mencium bau makanan yang dimasak. Ketika pergi ke dapur, Kurama melihat orang asing berambut hitam yang dikucir ke belakang memakai baju berkerah berdobel sweater. "Siapa?" Tanya Kurama yang berdiri di ambang pintu

Pria asing itu berbalik badan dan memberikan senyuman hangat pada Kurama. Melihat senyuman itu pikiran Kurama merasa aneh tapi hati Kurama merasa hangat dan senang. "Pagi. Tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanya Itachi

"Aku Tanya siapa" kata Kurama

Melihat kejudesan Kurama, membuat Itachi tersenyum. Dia tidak sakit hati ataupun tersinggung sama sekali, karena Itachi tau Kurama memang orang yang judes terhadap orang asing. "Itachi, saudaranya Kagami" kata Itachi

"Oh. Kenapa kau di sini? Mana Kagami?" Tanya Kurama, kepalanya melihat-lihat samping kanan kiri dan belakang, berharap ada Kagami di sana

"Dia bersama kekasihnya sejak tadi malam" kata Itachi kembali berbalik badan untuk menyelesaikan sup yang dibuatnya. Kurama berdiam diri menerawang Itachi. Tubuhnya tinggi, badannya sempurna, kulitnya putih, rambutnya lurus dan terlihat lembut dan suaranya juga enak di dengar di telinga Kurama. "Kenapa berdiri saja? Duduklah. Supnya sebentar lagi siap" kata Itachi menoleh ke arah Kurama. Kurama pun memandang punggung Itachi sejenak sebelum mempersilahkan dirinya duduk di bangku.

Kemudian sup buatan Itachi jadi. Aromanya sangat lezat. Kemudian tangan Kurama diletakan sebuah sendok oleh Itachi sambil mengatakan padanya untuk makan. Kurama berterimakasih dan mengucapkan selamat makan. Ketika sup buatan Itachi masuk ke dalam mulut Kurama, lidah Kurama merasa tidak asing dengan rasa sup tersebut. "Kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka?" Tanya Itachi melihat ekspresi anehnya Kurama

"Kau Chef dari restoran mana?" Tanya Kurama

Mendengar pertanyaan Kurama, Itachi malah tersenyum. Tentu saja Kurama akan bertanya seperti itu karena ini merupakan sup kesukaan Kurama. Itachi selalu membuatkan Kurama sup di saat Kurama mabuk berat dan di saat Kurama sakit. Bahkan tidak berada dalam kedua kondisi tersbeut, Kurama selalu meminta untuk dibuatkan sup ini. "Aku bukan Chef. Aku wirausahawan" kata Itachi.

"Benarkah? Aku pernah merasakan sup ini sebelumnya. Rasanya pas di lidah, dan bumbunya juga tidak terlalu kuat di lidah. Airnya pun tidak kental maupun encer. Aku belum pernah bertemu sup seperti ini, bahkan buatan rumah saja tidak sampai seperti ini" kata Kurama. Wajah herannya membuat Itachi tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan kesedihan Itachi. "Aneh" gumam Kurama. Yah tapi meskipun dipikirkan Kurama tidak akan ingat apapun, jadi Kurama memilih untuk membiarkan rasa penasarannya

Bisa duduk satu meja dengan Kurama dan berbincang normal dengannya sangat menyenangkan dari Itachi. Jika seandainya saja Kurama mengingat Itachi dan semua hal yang telah dia lakukan, Itachi tidak yakin akan bisa seperti ini. Makan Kurama lahap, seperti halnya dengan Naruto. Melihat Kurama makan, bagaikan melihat anak kecil yang polos. Senyuman di bibir Itachi tidak bisa dihentikan. Kurama selalu membuat Itachi bahagia. Apapun itu.

Kemudian Mereka berdua mendengar suara kunci terbuka. "Itu pasti Kagami" kata Itachi. Itachi pergi untuk menyambut Kagami namun Kurama malah cuek bebek, dia lebih peduli dengan makanan lezat yang dia makan daripada Kagami.

"Selamat datang" sambut Itachi

"Oh aku pulang. Kurama bagaimana?" Tanya Kagami

"Dia sedang sarapan" kata Itachi

"Mati dia hari ini" kata Kagami kesal karena Kurama mabuk lagi dan harus merepotkan saudaranya

"Jangan terlalu keras. Dia memang begitu, sekeras apapun itu, dia tidak akan pernah mau menurut. Susah" kata Itachi

" _Jangan membicarakanku di belakang kalian berdua!"_ teriak Kurama

Mendengar suara Kurama membuat mereka berdua tertawa pelan. Sepertinya suara mereka terlalu kencang atau mungkin juga pendengaran Kurama yang terlalu tajam. "Terimakasih. Maaf sudah merepotkan" kata Kagami

"Tidak. Aku pergi" kata Itachi. Kagami memberikan anggukan kepala untuk membiarkan Itachi pergi. Namun ketika Itachi memegang gagang pintu, Kurama memanggil namannya. Itachi pun menoleh ke arah Kurama. DIa bisa melihat telinga Kurama memerah _blushing._

"Da-Datang lagi. Ke sini" kata Kurama. Sifat malu-malu kucingnya membuat Kurama tidak mau menatap wajah Itachi ketika dia meminta Itachi untuk datang kembali. Lalu Kurama langsung buru-buru kembali ke dapur. Melihat sifat saltingnya Kurama membuat Itachi tersenyum.

"Hmmm" Kagami malah mendapatkan ide bagus untuk mempersatukan mereka berdua. Jelas sekali cinta mereka berdua tidak akan pernah padam meskipun Kurama tidak mengingat Itachi sama sekali. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka akan saling jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi. Tidak peduli apapun itu. "Itachi, bekerja samalah denganku" kata Kagami. Mendengar kata Kagami, Itachi yakin dia pasti merencanakan dirinya untuk bisa kembali dengan Kurama.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke melempar tubuhnya di sofa. Dia tidak habis pikir atas kejadian tadi malam. Memang Sasuke tau Naruto sedang dalam keadaan tidak sadar, tapi tetap saja melihat bagaimana Naruto bereaksi pagi ini membuat Sasuke terluka. Jika dipikirkan lagi, tidak ada bagi Naruto untuk mengatakan tidak karena Sasuke tau bahwa Naruto juga menyukainya. Tapi masih ada perasaan yang tidak nyaman di hati Sasuke, ini membuat Sasuke khawatir. Pikiran kalut Sasuke terganggu dengan bunyi ponselnya. "Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke pada Izumi, teman kecilnya Itachi

" _Sasuke apa kau sibuk?"_

"Tidak"

" _Kalau begitu mau menemaniku jalan? Aku sendiri"_

"Kenapa aku?" Tanya Sasuke bernada jengkel, jelas sekali Sasuke tidak mau dan sangat malas untuk menemani teman masa kecil Itachi ini

 _"Ooh tidak mau menemaniku? Begitu ya"_

Sasuke menghela nafasnya yang lelah. Di dalam pikiran Sasuke, dia terheran, kenapa kini semua orang suka mengangganggu kehidupannya. "DImana?" Tanya Sasuke terpaksa. Izumi adalah orang yang selalu hadir dalam kehidupannya semenjak Sasuke kecil. Izumi dan Itachi merupakan teman masa kecil, jadi bagi Sasuke, Izumi sudah terlihat seperti saudara sendiri. Sasuke dibantu banyak oleh Izumi. Begitu juga dengan Itachi. Sebelum Kurama datang ke dalam kehidupan Itachi, Izumilah yang selalu membuat kakaknya tersenyum meskipun perasaan kakaknya tidaklah tersenyum.

Pada akhirnya, setelah Sasuke muter-muter sana sini di dalam mall bersama Izumi, mereka berdua tidak mendapatkan apapun. Wajah Sasuke yang sudah dari awal dipasang dingin dan bête, malah menjadi semakin bête dan terkesan judes akibat Izumi. Waktu yang digunakan terbuang sia-sia alias hanya berakhir di tempat makan siang kedainya pinggir jalan. "Aaah, tidak ada yang cocok modelnya, jadi tidak mendapatkan apapun. Maaf ya Sasuke telah membawa-bawamu begini" kata Izumi menyesal. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal.

"Ah benar, Sasuke, menurutmu seorang janda itu cocoknya dipasangkan dengan sifat pria yang mana?" Tanya Izumi. Mendengar pertanyaan bodoh membuat Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya

"Memangnya aku ini tukang jodoh. Mana kutau" kata Sasuke judes

"Is, tidak perlu ketus begitu. Aku kan hanya meminta pendapatmu sebagai pria" kata Izumi menggerutu sebal. Wajah cemberut Izumi dibalas decakan lidah pelan oleh Sasuke. "Aku mempunyai teman, dia bisa dibilang kurang beruntung. Di saat dia mengandung, suaminya meninggal sehingga anaknya sekarang tidak pernah tau bagaimana sosok ayah. Haaah, aku ingin sekali membantu tapi tidak tau bagaimana caranya" kata Izumi. Sasuke malah memandang malas Izumi. Dia tidak peduli siapapun itu, yang terpenting Sasuke sangat benci membicarakan orang lain.

"Bisakah kita pulang?" kata Sasuke bernada malas sekaligus sebal

"Kau benar-benar tidak punya perasaan. Tidak bisakah kau sedikit perhatian pada orang lain? Kau itu manusia kan?" kata Izumi. Sasuke malah cuek sambil membuang wajahnya. "Padahal dulu kau sangat lucu sekali, sebentar-bentar Itachi, apa-apa Itachi, bahkan kau tidak mau digendong oleh siapapun kecuali Itachi. Sekarang...tck... _hopeless"_ kata Izumi meledek Sasuke

Sasuke memberikan tatapan jengkel pada Izumi sambil berdecak kesal. Izumi selalu saja membuat Sasuke malu.

Lalu Sasuke mendengar Izumi memanggil seseorang dari kejauhan. Sasuke melihat wanita asing yang umurnya sekitar 30an. "Duduklah" kata Izumi dengan girangnya sambil menarik bangku untuk mempersiapkan kursi baginya. Ketika duduk, wanita itu tersenyum malu pada Sasuke. Semetara Sasuke malah memandang dingin temannya Izumi. "Sasuke, ini Tamaki temanku" kata Izumi memperkenalkan Tamaki

"Ha-Halo.." kata Tamaki tersipu malu

Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Oh lihat jam berapa ini? AKu harus pergi ada janji yang lain. Aku titip Tamaki ya Sasuke" kata Izumi dnegan senyuman isengnya

Sasuke tau maksudnya Tamaki selama ini

"Izumi" gumam Sasuke memberikan tatapan membunuh kepada Izumi tapi Izumi malah senyum-senyum.

"Sampai jumpa ya, selamat bersenang-senang" kata Izumi langsung ngibrit.

Sasuke memejit keningnya. Lagi-lagi Izumi melakukan biro jodoh untuknya. Yah memang semenjak Sasuke tidak jadi menikah dengan Sakura, Izzumi selalu berusaha untuk menjodohkan Sasuke dengan wanita lain. Tidak ada yang tau jika Sasuke menyukai Naruto kecuali Itachi. Karena saking bencinya Sasuke dan seringnya dia menolah ajakan Izumi untuk dijodoh-jodohkan, membuat Izumi selalu melakukan banyak hal dengan ide gilanya.

Sasuke akan membunuh Izumi

"A-Anu...Sasuke..."kata Tamaki tersipu malu. Sasuke memberikan tatapan 'apa' tanpa melepaskan ekspresi dinginnya itu. "Aku tidak menyangka kau sangat tampan...ja-jauh lebih tampan dari yang di foto..." kata Tamaki

Foto?

Si Izumi itu

"Oh" kata Sasuke cuek. Dia tidak akan mengucapkan terimakasih karena dirinya sedang dalam bad mood tingkat akut.

"Aku dengar kau gagal menikah...a-apa itu benar?" Tanya Tamaki, dia benar-benar canggung dan gugup duduk di hadapan pria setampan Sasuke

"Yeah" kata Sasuke singkat tanpa melihat wajah Tamaki, memandang arah lain.

"Begitu...berarti kita sama...kita sama-sama kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi..." kata Tamaki. Sasuke masih tidak mau melihat wajah Tamaki. "Sasuke, apa...kau mempunyai teman yang single parent sepertiku?" Tanya Tamaki. Dia langsung mengatakan kondisinya karena Tamaki yakin bahwa Izumi telah menceritakan dirinya kepada Sasuke supaya Sasuke dan Tamaki bisa menjalankan hubungan dengan mudah

"Tidak ada" kata Sasuke cuek. "Ah ada. Satu" kata Sasuke. DIa hampir lupa jika Naruto merupakan seorang single parent juga. "Dia mempunyai anak tanpa ayah. Tapi dia sangat tidak dewasa, jadi aku lupa bahwa dia single parent" kata Sasuke. Saat membicarakan tentang Naruto, jiwa Sasuke semakin dongkol mengingat betapa memalukannya Naruto ketika mabuk tadi malam.

Mendengar hal itu Tamaki terdiam sedih. "Apa kau sunggguh berpikir dia tidak dewasa?" Tanya Tamaki. Pertanyan Tamaki membuat Sasuke melihat wajahnya.

"Yeah" kata Sasuke dengan yakinnya dia berpendapat

Rasa kesedihan tersirat di pandangan Tamaki. "Ketika aku menjaga putriku yang masih bayi, aku benar-benar tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan. Sekarang, banyak blogger yang menulis pengalaman mereka, dan orang yang keadaannya sama bertemu untuk membagi informasi dan juga pengalaman mereka. Tapi dulu, sulit mendapatkan informasi. Aku harus belajar dari kesalahanku. Bayiku menangis sepanjang waktu...dan aku juga...Aku membutuhkan bantuan, jadi aku melakukan riset. Ada banyak informasi dan bantuan untuk ibu tunggal, tapi sayangnya aku tinggal di pendalaman. Jadi aku tidak menemukan apapun..." Tamaki bercerita sambil menerawang melihat masa lalunya, sedangkan Sasuke mendengarkan cerita Tamaki dengan seksama sambil teringat dengan Naruto. "...Tapi yang paling tersulit adalah...cara orang melihatku. Rasanya seolah-olah mereka menunjuk jari padaku dengan mata mereka. Tapi yang membuatku tertarik adalah...anakku. Senyuman anakku ketika bayi disaat dia melihat diriku. Senyuman itu benar-benar menghiburku. Ini sangat berpengalaman, baik fisik maupun mental" Tamaki melihat wajah Sasuke. "Aku rasa itu mustahil bagi seseorang yang melaluinya tidak menjadikan mereka tidak dewasa" kata Tamaki

Sasuke terdiam. Dia melihat wajah Tamaki dalam, lalu melihat gelas birnya. Apa yang diucapkan Tamaki benar dan membuka pikirannya Sasuke. Jujur Sasuke tidak mempunyai pikiran sejauh itu, karena selama ini Sasuke selalu hidup dalam kondisi yang aman dan nyaman. Jika seandainya saja Sasuke dalam posisi Naruto, Sasuke tidak yakin bisa bertahan seperti Naruto. Dia mungkin akan menyerahkan bayi kepada panti asuhan atau mungkin akan memberikan kasih sayang yang kurang.

Sasuke benar-benar terdiam mendengar cerita Tamaki.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Itachi dan Kagami menjalankan sebuah rencana yang bagus untuk memperbaiki hubungan Itachi dan Kurama sambil menggali kembali ingatan Kurama tentang Itachi melalui kenangan yang pernah dilakukan mereka berdua. Itachi juga akan tinggal di rumah Kagami, sementara Kagami akan tinggal di apartemen kekasihnya. Dan sekarang Itachi mengajak Kurama sauna. Itachi tau Kurama tidak suka sauna karena panasnya naujubilah, Itachi melakukan hal ini hanya untuk bermain iseng dengan Kurama. Melihat wajah Kurama yang menggerutu panas membuat Itachi bahagia. Di samping itu juga, Kurama suka sekali minum tiap hari, jadi Itachi mau tubuh Kurama tetap sehat melalui sauna ini.

Mereka berdua sama-sama mengingat sebuah handuk putih di kepala mereka. Di dalam sauna cukup banyak orang, namun Itachi tidak masalah akan hal ini. Dia justru menikmatinya karena melihat wajah Kurama yang menggerutu kepanasan. "Panaaaas...!" kata Kurama menggerutu. Dia sudah keringatan banyak dan tidak berhenti memaju mundurkan tubuhnya, "Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, aku keluar!" kata Kurama. Baru saja mau merangkak, bahu Kurama ditarik ke belakang oleh Itachi.

"Eeh baru saja 5 menit" kata Itachi sambil menarik bahunya Kurama

"Bukankah kita mau membaca komik?! Apa-apaan ini?!" kata Kurama protes, lalu dia mengipas-ngipaskan tubuhnya dengan kelima jarinya

"Ada di sana" Itachi menunjuk arah depan sana, "—Jangan khawatir"

"Aku menderita. Aku mau keluar!" kata Kurama kembali merangkak lagi

"Sebentar lagi, tahanlah dikit Kurama!" kata Itachi, dia kali ini menahan satu kaki Kurama karena gerakan merangkak Kurama lebih cepat dua kali. Kurama merengek-rengek berusaha lepas dari Itachi tapi berakhir mengalah dan membiarkan Itachi menariknya kembali untuk duduk di sampingnya. "Jangan seperti itu. Setelah tubuhmu berkeringat kau akan merasa segar" kata Itachi

Kurama mendengus lelah, dia gerah. Benar-benar panas. Lalu Kurama merangkak lagi dan ditarik lagi oleh Itachi. "Iih" kata Itachi sambil menarik Kurama

"Aaa...~ Aku punya anemia. Aku pusing..." kata Kurama, dia menempelkan kepalanya di bahu Itachi

Itachi malah tertawa kecil melihat kelucuan Kurama. "Satu menit lagi. Janji" kata Itachi

"Aku tidak peduli, aku mau pergi!" kata Kurama kembali merangkak dan ditarik lagi oleh Itachi

"Akan kubelikan kau bir sebanyak yang kau mau, setelah satu menit lagi" kata Itachi sambil menarik Kurama. Kurama merengek manja sambil mengangkat kepalanya ke atas.

Kemudian mereka berdua pun selesai. Kurama menunggu Itachi yang sedang mengambilkan rebusan telur dan minum. Dia melihat, beberapa orang yang pergi bersauna di sini. Kurama bisa mendengar canda dan tawa dari masing-masing kelompok orang. "Telurnya datang" kata Itachi sambil menaruh telur di depan Kurama dan duduk di sampingnya. Isengnya Itachi tidak bisa berhenti kapanpun dia dekat dengan Kurama. Kepala Kurama tiba-tiba diadu dengan telur sampai kulit telur rebus itu pecah

"Hey" kata Kurama jengkel. Itachi malah tertawa kecil sambil mengupas telur rebusnya. Kurama tidak mau yang namanya tidak seimbang. Dia pun mengambil telur rebus dan melakukan hal yang sama pada kepala Itachi. Meskipun tawa Kurama kecil tapi tawa tersebut terkesan sangat bangga dan bahagia. Itachi tersenyum geli, dia memasukan sisa telur yang ditangannya untuk mengambil kembali telur rebus yang baru dan mengadukannya kembali ke kepala Kurama.

Hal tersebut terulang terus menerus. Bahkan mereka mengadakan suit batu gunting kertas. "Haha" tawa Itachi terdengar lagi akibat Kurama selalu kalah dalam hal suit. Kepala Kurama sudah lebih dari 5 kali diadu dengan telur rebus oleh Itachi. Sedangkan Kurama merengek kesal dan menggerutu kesal, bahkan mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang selalu kalah dari Itachi.

Setelah telur rebus habis termakan oleh mereka berdua, Itachi mengambil beberapa buku komik untuk di baca. Itachi bukan orang yang suka dengan komik, jadi dia mengambil satu novel yang menurutnya menarik. Itachi yang tenang membaca dikagetkan oleh gelak tawa Kurama. Orang yang disayangi Itachi ini tertawa ngakak sampai tubuhnya membungkuk-bungkuk. Posisinya pun lama-lama berubah menjadi tiduran. Kepalanya ada di depan Itachi, namun wajah Kurama tertutupi oleh komik sehinngga pemandangan indah Itachi terhalangi.

Berjam-jama lamanya, Kurama tertidur dengan wajah yang tertutupi komik. Kedua tangannya terlentang dan kakinya mengangkang. DI tempat umum begini, jika bukan Itachi maka akan memiliki rasa malu luar biasa terhadap sikapnya Kurama. Itachi malah tersenyum lembut dan merubah posisi duduknya supaya kepala Kurama ada di atas pahanya. Kedua tangan Kurama yang terbentang pun dibuat terlihat di atas dada dan lurus. Tangan Itachi menyentuh kecil poninya Kurama, lalu pipinya dibelai lembut oleh jemari Itachi. Wajah damainya ini sangat berbeda ketika dia bangun. Sengak, judes, blangsak dan preman.

"Itachi?"

Suara Izumi terdekteksi di kepala Itachi dan menoleh ke mana suara arah itu datang. "Kau di sini juga?" Tanya Itachi melihat Izumi duduk di sampingnya.

"Oh dia masih di sini? Aku kira sudah pulang, dua tahun aku tidak melihatmu bersamanya lagi" kata Izumi melihat Kurama tertidur di atas paha Itachi. Kalimatnya Izumi hanya diberikan sebuah senyuman oleh Itachi karena Itachi tidak mau menceritakan apapun pada.

"Kau sendiri?" Tanya Itachi

"Hm. Aku baru saja membuat sebuah biro jodoh dengan Sasuke. Hmmmm, aku penasaran apa yang sedang mereka berdua lakukan sekarang" kata Izumi

Itachi seperti tersengat listrik mendengar biro jodoh. "Kau melakukannya lagi?" Tanya Itachi. Izumi malah tersenyum-senyum. Itachi justru menghela nafas putus asa. "Kenapa kau melakukannya lagi? Kau tau Sasuke tidak suka diatur hidupnya" kata Itachi. Izumi selalu tidak jera dan tidak pernah menyerah, ribuan kali Izumi mencoba mencocokan Sasuke dengan wanita lain, namun tidak ada satupun yang mampu membuat Sasuke tertarik. Sasuke malah justru membenci biro jodoh dan hampir saja benar-benar membunuh Izumi.

"Tuh kan lagi-lagi kau membelanya. Dia sudah 35 tahun! Pria seumurannya minimal sudah memiliki anak, sedangkan dia masih saja melajang. Heeeish, sebenarnya wanita mana yang dia suka? Padahal aku sudah membawa dalam semua jenis tipe. Kenapa tidak ada satupun yang mampu menarik Sasuke?" kata Izumi menggerutu sendiri. Itachi hanya diam mendengarkan Izumi karena Itachi tau, Sasuke hanya menyukai Naruto dan tidak akan pernah mau dengan yang lain apapun itu. "Kau...tidak mempengaruhinya kan?" kata Izumi memasang pandangan curiga

"Tentang apa?" Tanya Itachi

"Kau tiba-tiba bilang padaku kau tidak jadi menikah. Kau bilang padaku, kau hanya menyukai satu orang dan tidak akan pernah pindah ke lain hati, meskipun itu membuatmu jomblo selamanya. Dari pernikahan Sasuke yang batal, dia tidak pernah lagi menggandeng seorang wanita. Kau mempengaruhinya untuk tidak menikahi siapapun selain Sakura ya? Padahal Sakura sudah membuang Sasuke" kata Izumi

"Tidak begitu. Apapun itu, berhentilah membuat jodoh untuk adikku. Aku lebih tau adikku, jadi aku yakin suatu saat nanti dia akan menikah" kata Itachi

"Kapan? 40? 50? Dia pasti akan mempunyai anak di usia tua" kata Izumi menggerutu sendiri.

Itachi diam saja. Itachi memang khawatir jika Sasuke tidak akan menikah. Dirinya memutuskan untuk tidak menikah karena Itachi melukai Kurama. Padahal rencana pernihakahan sudah sempurna. Akibat keegoisan Itachi, semua rencana indahnya hancur dan tidak bisa dibentuk lagi. "Itachi, kenapa kau tidak bersama pacarmu?" Tanya Izumi

" _ha'i_?"

"Kau bilang kau mempunyai pacar kan, lalu kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu jalan bersamanya. Setiap kali aku bertemu denganmu, kau pasti bersama Kurama. Kau...benar-benar mempunyai pacar?" kata Izumi mulau curiga. Itachi diam saja. Dia tidak akan berkata apapun karena saat ini status Itachi adalah single. Memang Itachi dan Kurama tidak mengatakan hubungan mereka berakhir, namun Itachi sudah menanggap Kurama sudah tidak mau bersamanya lagi dari sikapnya yang tidak mau melihat Itachi dan kemarahan Kurama yang sulit reda terhadap Itachi. "Kenapa kau diam saja? Aaah, kau berbohong padaku kan bahwa kau sudah mempunyai pacar" tuduh Izumi

"Tidak begitu" kata Itachi

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu bersama Kurama? Bahkan sekarang pun kau masih bersama Kurama. Kau pasti berbohong padaku kan? Haaah, aku merasa terhina. Aku selalu jujur padamu tapi kau sendiri tidak mau terbuka padaku" kata Izzumi cemberut. "Ingatlah, kau tidak bisa hidup sendiri. Suatu saat nanti kau pasti membutuhkan satu orang untuk berbagi denganmu. Apa kau merasa tidak sendirian? Aku saja merasa sangat sendirian" kata Izzumi

Itachi tau bahwa Izumi menyukainya sejak kecil, namun Izumi tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang perasaannya. Sumber Itachi yang mengetahu Izumi memiliki perasaan pada Itachi adalah Sasuke. Bahkan Sasuke pun sampai berusaha untuk membujuk Itachi supaya bersama dengan Izumi. Sayangnya, perasaan dan hati Itachi hanya untuk Kurama jadi Itachi tidak memiliki perasaan khusus pada Izumi. Hanya sekedar sahabat

"Kau berpikir aku berbohong?" Tanya Itachi

"Kalau begitu tunjukan padaku siapa pacarmu. Kau tidak mau memberikannya foto, bahkan kau tidak pernah memperkenalkannya padaku. Cih, aku sangat sebal padamu" kata Izumi cemberut.

Kemudian Itachi melihat Kurama bangun duduk. Dia membelakangi Itachi dan Izumi. "Aishh, tidurmu nyenyak juga ya Kurama" goda Izumi. Kurama malah memasang wajah asam, tanpa menoleh ataupun merespon perkataan Izumi, Kurama langsung bangkit berdiri.

"Pulang" kata Kurama. Nada Kurama terdengar judes dan bête. Izumi memanggilnya untuk mengobrol sebentar, namun Kurama malah tidak mempedulikan ajakan Izumi dan berjalan cepat untuk cepat-cepat keluar

Kurama mendengar semua perkataan Izumi dan Itachi. Kurama tidak percaya bahwa Itachi adalah orang yang seharusnya Kurama ingat, namun kenapa Itachi tidak bersikap bahwa mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain. Apalagi mendengar Itachi dan Izumi mengobrol seperti itu, membuat Kurama gondok tanpa alasan. Kurama tidak tau kenapa dia sangat marah terhadap Itachi yang mau saja mengobrok dengan wanita yang dia lupakan dalam ingatan Kurama. Kurama harus mempertanyakan hal ini dengan serius kepada Itachi. Kurama memiliki firasat, ada sesuatu yang Kurama lewatkan.

Setelah berpakaian kembali, Kurama dan Itachi dalam mobil di perjalanan. Mereka berdua mau mampir ke kedai untuk makan siang. "Aku ada urusan denganmu, pilih tempat yang nyaman" kata Kurama. Dia melihat luar kaca mobil, sangat bête dengan Itachi. Itachi pun bingung melihat Kurama yang tiba-tiba memasang wajah bête dan terdengar sangat judes. Itachi hanya bisa mengatakan iya dan menuruti permintaan Kurama. Pertanyaan Itachi akan dia tanyakan di waktu yang pas saja

Mereka berdua berakhir di taman, duduk di tempat duduk panjang. Karena mereka berdua belum minum sama sekali akibat Kurama main langsung keluar dari tempat sauna, mengharuskan Itachi membeli segelas bir dingin. "Bir dinginnya" kata Itachi menyerahkan bir dingin untuk Kurama. Kurama menerimanya dengan kasar, ini semakin membuat Itachi bingung. "Ada apa? Apa aku berbuat salah padamu?" Tanya Itachi yang tidak mengerti apapun terhadap sikap badmoodnya Kurama

Kurama melihat Itachi dengan ekspresi betenya. "Kau siapa?" Tanya Kurama. Kali ini suaranya terdengar dingin

"Saudara Kagami, Itachi" kata Itachi

"BUkan itu. Kau siapanya aku dan aku siapanya kau" kata Kurama. Itachi tersentak dalam hati. Kurama tiba-tiba bertanya seperti ini membuat Itachi membisu. Itachi bingung apakah dia harus menceritakan semuanya tau tidak. Itachi tidak mau membuat Kurama menderita lagi. "Kenapa? Kau siapa kubilang" kata Kurama semakin dingin nadanya. Itachi melihat birnya sambil menghadap depan lagi.

"Waah, cuacanya cerah. Sangat pas untuk bermain di wahana. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menemanimu sepanjang hari, ada yang harus aku lakukan. Ayo aku antar kau pulang" kata Itachi sambil berdiri setelah memberikan senyuman pada Kurama. Baru beberapa langkah, Kurama sudah bertanya lagi dan membuat Itachi menghentikan langkahnya

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab. Kau. Siapa" Tanya Kurama. Itachi tetap diam, dia semakin bingung sekaligus sedih di matanya. "Kau mengenalku kan? Kita saling mengenal kan? Kenapa kau tidak bersikap kau mengenalku? Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan siapa dirimu? Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan siapa aku untukmu? Itachi, jawab aku. Kau siapa" Tanya Kurama lagi. Itachi tetap diam, dia tidak tau. Itachi benar-benar tidak tau, bahkan Itachi tidak mau menjawab semua pertanyaan itu. "Kau dengar aku? Aku...musuhmu...atau...temanmu..?" kata Kurama lagi.

Kali ini Itachi menghadap Kurama. Wajah Kurama sangat menginginkan jawaban Itachi dan juga ada kesedihan di mata Kurama. Kaki Itachi dibuat melangkah untuk mendekati Kurama. Kedua mata Itachi memandang kedua mata Kurama beberapa saat dengan penuh perasaannya sebelum dia meletakan telapak tangannya di atas kepala Kurama. "Hal yang ingin kau ketahui, tidak terlalu penting untuk kau ketahui. Dan juga, aku bukan musuhmu" kata Itachi memberikan senyuman pada Kurama. Melihat senyuman Itachi, Kurama malah merasa sedih dan nyeri di hati. Setelah tangan Itachi turun, Itachi mengajak Kurama untuk pulang kembali dengan berjalan di depan. Kurama masih berdiam di tempat, dia tidak mengerti kenapa Kurama merasakan perasaan kecewa sekaligus sedih mendengar jawabannya Itachi.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sudah selama dua tahun Sasuke tidak memakai jas. Dia selalu berpakaian kaos dan jaket. Seorang koki biasa di kedainya Naruto tidak membuat Sasuke memakai jasnya karena Sasuke tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menghadiri acara penting. Hanya ketua chef saja yang bisa menghadiri acara penting. Dan berkat undangan yang diberikan oleh Sai, Sasuke kembali memakai jas. Tubuhnya yang sempurna itu semakin terlihat menawan dengan jas abu-abu silvernya. Jas memang terpasang di tubuhnya namun Sasuke memilih untuk naik taksi. Jujur Sasuke tidak kenal dengan pemilk acara hubungan social inni jadi Sasuke hanya menjadi pengganti Sai untuk bisa melihat Naruto bermain piano

Ruangan yang digunakan jauh lebih besar dari apa yang Sasuke bayangkan. Bahkan banyak orang luar yang menghadari acara hubungan social ini. Ketidakpedulian Sasuke tidak membuat dirinya sadar menjadi pusat perhatian karena wajahnya yang tampan. Dirinya asik minum dan melihat sekeliling mencari ciri-ciri Naruto. Matanya langsung terpaku ketika melihat Naruto mengobrol dengan kenalannya.

Wanita itu sudah berubah. Hanya dalam jangka waktu dua tahun, Sasuke melihat Naruto sangat berbeda. Dulu Naruto hanya berpakaian sederhana tanpa make-up, tapi sekarang Naruto sudah bergaya dan malah paling modis diantara kalangannya. Selain itu juga bentuk tubuh Naruto semakin lama semakin berlekuk, mampu menggoda imannya Sasuke untuk menyentuh Naruto.

Tidak sadar akan berjalannya waktu akibat terus memandang Naruto, membuat Sasuke baru tersadar bahwa pemilik acara sedang mengucapkan pidato pembukaan. Tidak penting bagi Sasuke untuk mendengarkannya, jadi Sasuke kembali memandang Naruto. Tidak sadar lagi akan waktu yang berlalu, membuat Sasuke terheran di awal ketika Naruto pergi meninggalkan kenalannya. Sasuke penasaran kemana Naruto pergi. Rasa penasarannya pun terjawab saat Naruto keluar dari balik gorden untuk duduk di depan piano

Nada demi nada Naruto mainkan. Wajah Naruto begitu mengkhayati lagu yang dia mainkan. Sasuke seolah bisa melihat kemana jari Naruto menekan tuts piano. Kharisma Naruto dan auranya terlihat langsung di mata Sasuke.

Indah

Manis

Cerah

Sasuke sudah menduga Naruto pandai memainkan piano, karena saat itu Naruto pernah main menyentuh piano miliknya ketika Naruto diminta datang ke kamarnya untuk pertamakali. Setelah mendengarkan lagu yang indah, Sasuke berharap Naruto melihatnya ketika Naruto memberikan bungkukan badan sambil mengucapkan terimakasih atas tepuk tangan yang diberikan. Mungkin Sasuke terlalu berada di belakang atau Naruto memang tidak jeli melihat, jadi Sasuke tidak bisa bertemu dengan mata Naruto yang indah itu

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Canda dan tawa Naruto kembali terdengar ketika Naruto kembali ke kenalannya. Semua hawa ceria hilang termasuk ekspresinya Naruto ketika seorang wanita menghampiri Naruto dengan ekpresi sok. "Permainan yang bagus. Tidak kusangka kau bisa memainkan lagu seindah itu" kata Shinko

"Terimakasih.." kata Naruto. Dia tidak menyangka Shinko ada di pesta ini. Orang yang selalu mencela Naruto dan merendahkannya dulu.

"Aku tidak melihat kakakmu, atau dia tidak diundang?" Tanya Shinko

"Tidak. Dia sudah pulang tadi, ada janji yang harus dia temui" kata Naruto

"Aaah, begitu.." kata Shinko. Naruto tidak nyaman melihat tatapan soknya Shinko.

"Naruto dia siapa?" Tanya kenalannya Naruto. Mulut Naruto baru saja mau berbicara, sudah terpotong oleh Shinko

"Aku temannya Naruto. Shinko, halo" kata Shinko.

Melihat teman-teman Naruto berkenalan dengan Shinko membuat Naruto semakin tidak nyaman. Yah, bukannya Naruto tidak mau teman-temannya berteman dengan Shinko tapi Naruto selalu saja dijatuhkan oleh Shinko. Meskipun Naruto tidak masalah akan perbuatan jahatnya Shinko, tetap saja hati Naruto tidak bisa berhenti untuk khawatir.

"Omong-omong...dimana pacarmu? Aku tidak melihatnya daritadi" kata Shinnko bertanya pada Naruto. Pertanyaan Shinko membuat Naruto sangat tidak nyaman.

"Naruto tidak punya pacar. Aneh kan? Padahal banyak yang mengantri" kata temannya Naruto. Naruto malah menyenggol temannya dengan sikut atas kalimat itu. Naruto malu.

"Kau tidak punya? Aaaah, yah bagiku sih tidak heran. Orang yang sudah mempunyai anak memang susah untuk mendapatkan pria" kata Shinko.

Naruto sangat tersinggung dengan ucapan Shinko. Berita tentang Naruto sudah mempunyai anak disembunyikan karena akan membawa gossip buruk dan berdampak pada nama baik Namikaze. Shinko jelas-jelas mau mempermalukan Naruto di depan umum. Terutama di depan teman-temannya. Kedua tangan Naruto mulai mengepal erat-erat.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu?" Tanya temannya Naruto

"Kau tidak tau? Naruto itu sudah mempunyai anak di luar nikah. Apalagi dia mengandung di umur 18 tahun" kata Shinko, dia tersenyum evil sekaligus memberikan tatapan ejekan pada Naruto

"Apa? Naruto apa benar?" Tanya temannya Naruto yang terkejut mendengar ucapannya Shinko

Naruto diam saja. Dia bukannya takut tapi sedang memilih mana yang harus dia ambil. Membunuh Shinko sekarang atau nanti seusai pesta. Gigi Naruto sudah gemertak dan rahangnya mulai mengeras.

"Tentu saja. Naruto kau jahat sekali tidak menceritakannya pada temanmu" kata Shinko mengejek

"Permainan yang bagus" Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggangnya. Wajahnya terkejut setelah mengetahu siapa yang main melingkarkan lengan di pinggangnya. Sasuke. Bahkan teman-temannya Naruto beserta Shinko ikutan terkejut ada cowok tampan muncul di hadapan mereka. Bibir Naruto pun mau berucap tapi malah terkunci lidahnya saking terkejutnya akibat aksinya Sasuke. Sasuke hanya memberikan anggukan kepala untuk memberikan salam sebelum menuntun Naruto untuk menjauh dari Shinko.

"I-Itu siapa?" bisik temannya Naruto

"Astaga...dia tampan sekali..." bisik temannya Naruto yang lain

"Jangan-jangan...pacarnya Naruto?!"

"Really?"

"Hm!. Waah...bagaimana bisa Naruto mendapatkan pacar seganteng itu?"

Shinko hanya diam membeku melihat Sasuke merangkul pinggang Naruto. Shinko pernah melihat Sasuke saat itu, dia menghentikan tangannya yang mau menampar Sakura. Tapi Shinko pikir bahwa Sasuke adalah pacarnya Sakura. Dugaan Shinko yang salah membuat wajahnya berubah masam dengan pandangan iri melihat cowok setampan Sasuke bisa nempel denngan Naruto

Setelah Naruto merasa sudah jauh dari kerumunan Shinko dan teman-temannya, dia langsung menarik diri dari rangkulan Sasuke. Jantungnya hampir saja mencelos keluar dan wajahnya terasa sangat panas. Namun di pandangan Sasuke, Naruto terlihat tegang, gugup dan malu sampai wajah dan telinganya memerah. "Ka-Kau sudah gila? Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" kata Naruto berusaha untuk kesal tapi malah terlihat tegang

"Usuratonkachi, tidak bisakah kau melawannya? Kenapa kau diam saja? Hah, tidak salah kau itu dobe" kata Sasuke menghinanya jauh lebih sadis daripada Shinko

Namun hinaan Sasuke tidak pernah membuat Naruto sakit hati, melainkan jengkel. "Cih. Tinggalkan aku sendiri Teme!" kata Naruto ngambek. Bibirnya mencibir kesal ke Sasuke yang memandangnya, lalu dengan gerakan sok angkuhnya Naruto berbalik badan untuk meninggalkan Sasuke

"Usuratonkachi" panggil Sasuke.

Mendengar Sasuke menghinanya, darah Naruto semakin naik ke ubun-ubun. Dia langsung berbalik, "Namaku Naruto!" kata Naruto jengkel. Dari dulu Sasuke suka sekali memanggilnya dobe dan usuratonkachi. Parahnya Sasuke sangat menikmati menghina Naruto dan membuat Naruto naik darah.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Sasuke

"Apa? Kau mau apa? Berantem denganku?!" Tanya Naruto mendekati Sasuke sambil mengangkat dagunya

Sasuke malah menatap Sasuke penuh arti. Menyadari Sasuke memandang Naruto bukan dalam pandangan biasa membuat Naruto gugup sendiri sekaligus terheran. "Aku mau berbicara padamu" kata Sasuke

Sasuke dan Naruto pergi keluar untuk mencari tempat yang sesuai. Akibat Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah jalan, membuat Naruto berada di depan Sasuke. "Naruto, tadi malam..." kata Sasuke mau menyampaikan sesuatu. Jantungnya berdebar untuk melamar Naruto karena ada sesuatu yang menjanggal di hati Sasuke. Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Naruto malah memasang wajah iritasi

"Masih? Hey, sudah kubilang lupakan sajaaa~! Kenapa kau selalu membuatku malu? Aku tau aku salah dan tidak seharusnya mabuk, bisakah kau berhenti?!" kata Naruto iritasi. Wajahnya memerah akibat rasa malu, mengingat kembali kejadian kemarin malam. Naruto juga tidak bisa percaya bagaimana bisa dia melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak akan melupakan sikapmu yang menunjukan perasaanmu padamu dalam keadaan mabuk begitu. Jangan merasa malu meskipun itu memang memalukan. Ini adalah dirimu bagaimanapun juga" kata Sasuke.

Naruto terdiam. Dia tidakk mengatakan apapun karena Naruto baru saja menemui Sakura tadi pagi. Semua yang telah terjadi Naruto paham. Akibat Naruto diam saja dan kalut dalam pandangan lembutnya Sasuke, membuat Sasuke maju dan menyerahkan sebuah cincin yang dipasang kalung rantai. Ujung kalung itu dipegang oleh Sasuke sehingga cincinnya menggantung di hadapan wajah Naruto. "Cincin ini memang untukmu. Aku akan memakaikannya di jarimu" kata Sasuke

"Hentikan Sasuke" kata Naruto, dia melihat arah bawah karena tidak sanggup menatap mata Sasuke, ini membuat Sasuke tersentak dalam hati. "Aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Jangan berikan itu padaku, berikanlah pada Sakura" kata Naruto lalu dia terpaksa untuk melihat Sasuke, berakting dihadapan Sasuke untuk terlihat dingin dan mengendalikan air matanya yang mau keluar

"Aku tidak perlu memberikan cincin pada orang yang tidak kusuka" kata Sasuke

"Kau adalah sahabat bagiku Sasuke. Tidak lebih dari itu. Aku harus kembali ke dalam. Maaf" kata Naruto. Dia melewati Sasuke yang memasang wajah terluka sambil berjalan sedikit cepat. Naruto harus bersikap seolah dia memang tidak menyukai Sasuke. Naruto tidak bisa menerima Sasuke. Naruto tidak bisa. Naruto tidak bisa. Naruto terus mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati untuk tidak memiliki Sasuke. Lalu Naruto merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan dibuat untuk menghadap ornag yang menangkapnya. "Lepaskan aku" kata Naruto

"Kau tidak menikahi Sai" kata Sasuke

"Karena Sai yang menginginkannya" kata Naruto langsung membalas ucapan Sasuke

"Kau khawatir padaku" kata Sasuke lagi

"Karena aku melihatmu sebagai seorang sahabat bagiku" kata Naruto langsung membalas ucapan Sauske dengan nada cepat

"Kau tidak—"

"Apapun yang telah kulakukan untukmu hanyalah karena persahabatan. Sai dan aku tidak jadi menikah karena Sai yang menginginkanya dan aku sangat menyesal tidak menikahi Sai. Semua yang terjadi bukan karena dirimu. Tolong jangan berpikir bahwa aku menyukaimu. Kau salah Sasuke" kata Naruto. Nadanya semakin cepat dan diberikan banyak penegasan. Mata Naruto sudah berkaca namun Naruto tetap memasang wajah dingin

"Apa kau bilang kau menyesal tidak menikahi Sai?" Tanya Sasuke

"Iya. Perasaanmu padaku lebih baik kau hilangkan. Aku sudah mulai menyukai Sai. Sai adalah orang yang seharusnya ada dalam hidupku" kata Naruto

"Berhenti berbohong" kata Sasuke, nadanya sekarang menegas.

"Bagimu ini hanyalah 0 atau 1 dan pergi atau berhenti. Aku memilih berhenti jadi tolong lepaskan aku" kata Naruto ikut-ikutan menegas dan memasang wajah dingin.

Kedua insan ini sama-sama terluka, tapi Sasuke tetap mau maju karena sepertinya inilah yang dikhawatirkan Sasuke. Naruto berpikir bahwa ini adalah salahnya Sasuke membuang Sakura. Padahal Sasuke memang tidak menyukai Sakura dari awal dengan tidak adanya rasa marah atau panas ketika Sakura berada dekat pria lain. "Jika kau pergi, aku tidak akan pernah bertanya padamu lagi. Kau...benar-benar tidak menyukaiku?" kata Sasuke

Naruto diam saja. Wajah dinginnya malah berubah menjadi wajah menahan rasa terluka di mata Sasuke. Bahkan kedua mata Naruto jelas berkaca. "Aku tidak suka pada pria yang membuang wanita begitu saja. Kau bukan tipeku. Pergilah" kata Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke dengan kasar lalu melanjutkan langkahnya dua kali lebih cepat. Sasuke yang berdiam diri karena terluka dengan ucapan Naruto, terdiam tdiak percaya. Lalu Sasuke malah mengambil langkah lagi untuk mengejar Naruto. Dia kembali menangkap pergelangan tangan Naruto. Sasuke memaksa Naruto untuk menghadapnya dan menangkap basah mata Naruto yang sudah meneteskan air mata. Sasuke memandang kedua mata Naruto. Terlihat sangat terluka dan sedih. Sasuke tau Naruto tidak mau menerimanya karena Naruto beranggapan bahwa dirinya sudah merebut kebahagiaan Sakura. Tidak ada hal apapun yang Sasuke pikirkan saat ini. Kedua tangannya tiba-tiba bergerak untuk mencium bibir Naruto.

Sementara itu, Naruto hanya terdiam ketika melihat Sasuke mencium bibirnya, Sasuke sangat dekat dimatanya, rasa bibir Sasuke kembali dirasakan ketika bibirnya dilumat lembut oleh Sasuke. Mata Naruto perlahan terpenjam dan mengakibatkan air matanya menetes membasahi pipinya. Naruto tidak mencium balik Sasuke. Hanya diam merasakan lumatan lembutnya Sasuke.

Kedua mata mereka terbuka saat Sasuke menghentikan lumatan lembutnya namun jarak wajah mereka masih dekat. Kedua mata mereka saling memandang. Sasuke memandang lembut sedangkan Naruto memandang sedih. "Aku mencintaimu Naruto" kata Sasuke berbisik di depan wajah Naruto. Meskipun berbisik, Sasuke yakin Naruto bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas karena air mata Naruto semakin mengalir membasahi pipinya. Lalu Sasuke kembali mencium dan melumat lembut bibir Naruto. Sasuke tidak merasakan Naruto kembali menciumnya, yang Sasuke rasakan adalah dadanya di dorong sekuat tenaga oleh Naruto.

"Hentikan" kata Naruto

"Tidak perlu" kata Sasuke

"Aku tidak mau" kata Naruto

"Kau berbohong" kata Sasuke. Naruto terdiam dan semakin bersedih ekspresinya mendengar Sasuke mengatakan kata bohong. Sasuke juga yakin bahwa Naruto juga menyadari bahwa hati mereka sudah saling menyukai namun logikanya Naruto membuat Naruto tidak mendengarkan kata hatinya. "Jika kau memang tidak menyukaiku, seharusnya kau marah padaku. Seharusnya kau menamparku karena tadi aku menciummu. Dan juga..kau menangis. Itu sudah berarti kau berbohong. Seperti orang bodoh. Dobe" kata Sasuke.

"Sakura...sangat mencintaimu...dia betul-betul mencintaimu dengan tulus. Dia sudah menyayangimu semenjak kau hadir dalam kehidupannya. Hal yang dilakukannya tidak sepenuhnya dipandang penipu, dia melakukan hal itu karena saking dia menyayangimu...dia tidak mau kau pergi...gara-gara aku...kau menjadi seperti ini...jika saat itu aku tidak bertemu denganmu..jika batu yang kulempar itu tidak mengenai mobilmu...kita tidak akan pernah bertemu. Kau...kau masih bersama Sakura dan memiliki anak saat ini. Aku mencoba untuk menghentikan perasaanku...aku mencoba...tapi hatiku tidak mau mendengarkanku...aku penjahat Sasuke...aku pengkhianat...aku sudah menyakiti orang yang selalu ada untukku selama ini...bagaimana bisa aku menerimamu sedangkan dia terluka...? bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan Sakura setelah bertahun-tahun kau bersamannya...?" kata Naruto. Dia mengungkapkan semua yang ada dalam hatinya bersama air mata yang terus mengalir tanpa henti

"Aku juga tidak tau. Aku bad mood tanpa sebab ketika kau dekat dengan pri lain. Aku kesal tanpa sebab ketika kau tertawa dengan pria lain. Aku berani masuk saat kau terjebak dalam kebakaran padahal aku mempunyai pobia api. Aku tenang tanpa sebab ketika sesak nafasku datang akibat ketakutanku ketika kau memelukku. Aku bisa sembuh tanpa adanya terapi Naruto. Aku tidak pernah mengalami hal yang kualami ketika aku bersama Sakura. Bahkan sekarang aku semakin yakin ketika aku mengatakan perasaanku padamu" kata Sasuke

"Kalau begitu hentikan semuanya mulai saat ini" kata Naruto tidak memandang Sasuke, melainkan memandang aspal di dekat kaki Sasuke. Sasuke tersentak mendengar ucapan Naruto bersamaan dengan kemunculan ekspresi terluka di wajah dan hatinya.

"Kenapa? Kau bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanmu dariku. Kau sudah menangis sebelum kau benar-benar meninggalkanku di sini..!" kata Sasuke sedikit kesal dengan sifat keras kepalanya Naruto

"Aku lebih menyukaimu dari kejauhan. Di saat aku merindukanmu, aku melakukan hal lain supaya rasa rinduku hilang. Aku bisa melakukan itu." kata Naruto.

"Kau mau mengakhiri semuanya tanpa mau mencoba apapun? Sadarkah bahwa kau telah melukai dirimu sendiri dengan pikiran bodohmu itu? Apa kau senaive ini?" kata Sasuke mulai emosi

"Terimakasih... telah menyukaimu" kata Naruto.

Sasuke semakin terluka dan emosi dalam dirinya semakin naik. "Tunggu" kata Sasuke mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak mengambil tindakan yang salah. Sasuke tidak mau memperburuk keadaan apalagi membuat Sasuke melukai hati Naruto dengan emosi yang dia pegang di hatinya sekarang. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Aku akan membuatmu bahagia dan memberikanmu hal yang tidak bisa kau dapatkan sebelumnya. Jika ini karena Sakura aku akan meminta maaf padanya. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau katakan untuk meminta maaf pada Sakura" kata Sasuke

"Kau...benar-benar mau melakukan itu?" Tanya Naruto

"Katakan" kata Sasuke

"Lupakan aku" kata Naruto. Sasuke terdiam dan merasakan sebuah pedang menusuk hatinya keras-keras. "Perasaanmu padaku, kenanganmu bersamaku dan ciuman tadi... aku ingin kau melupakannya supaya kau bisa mulai dari awal lagi dengan Sakura. Aku harus kembali" kata Naruto lalu berbalik badan pergi.

Sasuke terdiam. Kata-kata tadi adalah kata-kata yang paling menyakitkan bagi Naruto. Tidak menyangka Naruto sampai bisa mengatakan itu hanya karena logika bodohnya. Wajah Sasuke adalah wajah paling terluka yang pernah dia ciptakan seumur hidupnya.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Air wastafel mengalir membasahi tangan Tenten. Kemudian setelah tangan Tenten kering, dia mengeluarkan bedak dari dalam tas mininya. Sebuah spons diusapkan ke wajahnya untuk memperbaiki bedaknya yang mulai luntur. Di tengah-tengah bedakan, Tenten mendapat pesan bahwa Naruto langsung pulang karena tidak enak badan tiba-tiba. Tenten kemudian menelpon Naruto karena khawati jika Naruto mengalami sakit parah akibat jadwalnya yang lumayan padat sebagai seorang pianis. "Naruto bagian mana yang sakit? Kepala? Perut? Atau tubuhmu?" Tanya Tenten

" _Semuanya..."_ kata Naruto

Tenten semakin khawatir mendengar suara Naruto melemas. "Kau ada dimana sekarang? Kita harus pergi ke dokter kalau begitu" kata Tenten

" _Tidak..aku ingin istirahat saja...aku naik taksi pulang...sampai jumpa.."_

Komunikasi terputus. Tenten menghela nafas sedih. Pertamakalinya Naruto selemas ini. Padahal sebenarnya Naruto tidak sakit seperti yang Tenten pikirkan, sakit yang diderita Naruto adalah hatinya.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kurama minum lagi sendirian di kedai pinggir jalan. Sebagian perasaan Kurama menyesal sebagian lagi merasa lega. Akibat Kurama bertemu dengan wanita asing yang sok kenal dengannya dan akrab dengan Itachi membuat Kurama jengah. Dia tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Itachi, maka Kurama menanyakannya kepada Kagami. Hal yang di dapatkan Kurama ternyata adalah hal yang selama ini dia ingin lupakan

Dua tahun yang lalu, Kurama sangat frustasi karena begitu banyak masalah yang datang bertubi-tubi. Kurama tidak mau mengingat lagi masalah yang berat itu lagi. Jadi saat itu dia memutuskan untuk pergi berlibur dan mundur sebagai pewaris untuk bisa melupakan semua masalahnya dengan penyakit alzhemernya. Kurama pergi ke Negara lain di daerah sangat terpencil. Hidup sebagai warga biasa. Bahkan Kurama menulis buku untuk hal-hal yang patut dia ingat. Semua kenangan buruknya akan hilang dan hanya kenangan baik yang akan dia ingat. Itulah mengapa Kurama menghilang.

Namun hari ini, Kurama kembali dalam kondisi dua tahun yang lalu. Kagami menceritakan semuanya. Ditambah tadi temannya yang bernama Konan malah menceritakan semuanya lebih detail lagi. Kurama sudah tau seberapa banyak botol yang dia minum, Kurama tidak akan pernah lupa dengan masalah yang kembali dia ingat lagi. Kurama hanya ingin hidup dengan tenang tanpa memanang masa lalu. Dengan kata lain, Kurama ingin kembali ke Itachi. Dia berharap suatu hari nanti Itachi muncul dan mengatakan bahwa mereka merupakan pasangan kekasih. Namun apa yang diharapkan Kurama malah tidak terwujud.

Dan akhirnya pun Kurama mabuk. Namun tetap saja Kurama mabuk bukan karena dia ingin mabuk tapi karena stress. Di saat mabuk seharusnya Kurama merasa dirinya melayang dan bahagia, namun Kurama malah semakin kesal dan berjalan sempoyongan. Ingatannya tentang masalah Itachi masih belum kunjung hilang. Lalu Kurama tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang yang sama-sama mabuk juga. "Hey!" kata orang mabuk itu namun Kurama malah terus berjalan. Akibat rasa cueknya Kurama membuat orang mabuk ini kesal. Tangan Kurama pun ditarik untuk membuat Kurama menghadap kepadanya. Saat melihat wajah Kurama, orang mabuk malah terpesona. "Oh kau menarik juga" kata oraang mabuk itu melihat Kurama atas dan bawah

Kurama diam saja karena terlalu lelah untuk banyak bacot. Kemudian Kurama melihat tangan pria itu diplintir ke belakang oleh seseorang. Ketika orang itu berbicara, Kurama mendengar suaranya Itachi.

"Jangan coba-coba menggodanya, dia itu milikku" kata Itachi sambil melepaskan plintirannya sambil mendorong orang mabuk itu hingga berjalan ke mundur ke belakang. Orang mabuk itu hanya merintih kesakitan dan menggerutu sebal. Melihat tubuh Itachi yang tinggi dan wajah dinginnya membuat orang mabuk itu ketakutan dan melarikan diri. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Itachi memegang lengan Kurama

Kurama melihat Itachi dengan ekspresi terlukanya dan menepis tangan Itachi dengan kasar. "Tidak. Aku tidak baik. Kau pikir kau siapa?" Kurama mendorong dada Itachi, namun itu tidak mampu membuat Itachi mundur ke belakang, "—Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan siapa dirimu? Kenapa kau bersikap seolah kau baru mengenalku? Apa itu memang sungguhan bahwa aku milikmu? Kenapa kau tidak mengejarku ketika aku pergi? Kenapa kau malah diam saja sementara aku harus berusaha semuanya sendirian?!" kata Kurama. Suara tingginya Kurama menjelaskan betapa sakitnya Kurama. Itachi hanya diam saja, tidak berani untuk mengatakan apapun. Dan sekarang air mata Kurama pun menjebol pertahanan Kurama. "Aku mau melupakan semuanya supaya aku bisa kembali padamu...aku tidak mau mengingat semuanya karena itu terlalu menyakitkan bagiku...aku hanya ingin kau datang dan mengejarku...kenapa kau diam saja...dulu aku mengejarmu saat kau benar-benar murka padaku...aku selalu mengejarmu meskipun kau tidak mau melihat wajahku...aku terluka Itachi...aku kesepian...kenapa kau malah membuat aku yang paling salah di sini..." Kuraama sekarang malah menangis dalam kepalanya yang tertunduk.

"Kenapa kau menangis...? Aku ingin membuatmu tersenyum" kata Itachi berkata pelan. Itachi tidak pernah melihat Kurama seterluka ini. Dan untuk kedua kalinya Kurmaa menangis. Kurama tidak pernah menangis sesakit apapun dia. Kurama selalu menahan dirinya. "Maaf. Ini salahku" kata Itachi. Kurama masih menangis. "Jika aku jujur...apakah kau mau memaafkanku? Jika aku mengejarmu...apakah kau akan menerimaku?" kata Itachi. Kurama melihat wajah Itachi dengan kedua matanya yang mengalirkan air mata. Lalu Itachi mendekat untuk memeluk Kurama. "Maaf...maaf Kurama. Maafkan aku" bisik Itachi. Tubuh Kurama yang dipeluk, membuat Kurama semakin menangis kejer. Itachi pun sama-sama tidak tahan mendengar tangisan Kurama, jadi setetes air mata membasahi pipi Itachi.

 **TBC**

Anak rajin beli tupai  
Nama Tupainya adalah Tini  
wahai para senpai  
Bagaimaan cerita ini?:D  
Mau review senpai:D

See you next time senpai :D


	16. Chapter 15

**True Love chapter** **15** **(Sekuel If a Little bit Sooner)**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasufemNaru dengan orang ke tiganya Sai.**

 **Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Naruko, Sakura (33 tahun)**

 **Itachi (35 tahun)**

 **Kurama (34 tahun)**

 **Kitsune, Sasori (15 tahun)**

Gelang perak beli di Kenya  
Belinya lewat di pedagang mahir  
Senpai makasih atas reviewnya  
Semoga tetap review sampai akhir

Selamat membaca senpai:D

 **intanpandini85** terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview :D

 **ChientzNimea2Wind** terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview :D, di chap terakhir kitsune muncul hehehe

 **Aiko Vallery** terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview :D

 **ayanara47** terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview :D

 **Dewi15** terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview :D

 **Classical Violin** terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview :D

 **Lusy922** terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview :D

 **SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki** terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview :D

 **kaname** terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview :D

 **WeedLovers** terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview :D

 **serenely** terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview :D

 **Banyak Typo!**

 **WARNING: implisit Yaoi? Shonen-ai? ItachixKurama!**

 **Terdapat bahasa kasar tanpa sensor**

* * *

Sampai di apartemen, Naruto duduk lemas di sofa. Dia masih terbayang apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mata Naruto yang bengkak dan merah akibat menangis, membuat Naruto semakin terlihat lesu. Naruto sebenarnya sudah mendapatkan dukungan dari Sakura, bahkan Naruto diminta Sakura untuk menjaga Sasuke. Naruto tidak percaya bahwa hal yang harus ditembus olehnya gara-gara menghancurkan kebahagiaan Sakura adalah menjaga Sasuke dan selalu ada untuk Sasuke. Hati dan pikiran Naruto tidak bisa bersingkronisasi membuat Naruto semakin dekat yang namanya frustasi. Saking frustasinya, Naruto tidak sadar dia terjaga semalaman tanpa sedetikpun mengambil waktu untuk tidur.

Suara bel berbunyi. Naruto yang semalaman melamun, buyar saat mendengar suara belnya. Dengan lesunya dia berdiri sambil menarik napas karena merasa sesak di dadanya. Sebelum membukakan pintu, Naruto perlu melihat siapa yang memencet tombol belnya lewat layar kamera sekuriti yang tertempel di dinding. Tidak ada yang perlu Naruto tanyakan karena orang yang menunggu adalah Tenten, manajernya sendiri. "Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto setelah membukakan pintu dan bertatap muka dengan Tenten

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau berantakan begini?" Tanya Tenten terkejut melihat wajah Naruto berantakan alias make matanya luntur semua. Tidak hanya itu, Tenten melihat mata Naruto merah dan bengkak seperti habis menangis, "Kau menangis semalaman? Kenapa?" Tanya Tenten memegang lengan Naruto untuk menunjukan rasa simpatinya

"Masuklah" kata Naruto sambil berbalik badan untuk berjalan menuju sofa, dia sangat lemas jadi tidak bisa berdiri lama-lama. Tenten segera masuk dan mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu rumah milik Naruto sebelum mengikuti Naruto untuk di sofa. "Ambilah minum sendiri, aku tidak sedang dalam mood yang baik" kata Naruto lagi. Mendengar suara Naruto yang begitu lemas, membuat Tenten semakin khawatir

"Naruto, apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang membuatmu begini? Beritahukan padaku" kata Tenten dengan lembut supaya tidak membuat Naruto tertekan.

Pandangan Naruto menerawang ke depan, ekspresinya tidak jauh dari orang melamun dan orang yang habis tertimpa masalah besar. "Tidak tau...Aku sudah tidak tau lagi...kenapa ini selalu terjadi? Kenapa harus aku? Apa aku berbuat salah? Karma darimana yang aku terima?" Tanya Naruto

Di mata Tenten, Naruto terlihat sangat frustasi. Yah Tenten sangat tau segalanya tentang Naruto. Naruto adalah orang yang suka sekali yang namanya curhat, sangat terbuka dan mudah percaya pada orang lain. "Siapa? Sai?" Tanya Tenten dengan kelembutan.

Naruto malah menghela nafasnya. "Apa kau pikir aku serakah? Aku mendapatkan kembali hubungan persahabatanku..., tapi aku juga ingin mendapatkan orang yang kusuka dari dulu" kata Naruto lesu.

Tenten menghela nafasnya. Ternyata ini adalah masalah Sasuke. Tenten mengerti Naruto merasa sangat bersalah dan menyalahkan dirinya karena telah menghancurkan hubungan Sakura dengan Sasuke. Padahal jika menurut pandangan Tenten, Naruto lebih cocok dengan Sasuke. "Tidak. Siapa bilang?. Kau bilang Sakura sudah melepaskan Sasuke, jadi apa lagi masalahnya?" kata Tenten

"Sakura sudah terluka sekarang. Sangat terluka. Aku pun mengerti betapa sakitnya itu" kata Naruto lesu

"Lalu apa kau punya rencana lain?" Tanya Tenten

Naruto menghela nafasnya yang sesak. "Aku memang wanita yang jahat. Aku telah merebut kebahagiaan orang lain padahal jika aku tidak pernah muncul, mereka pasti masih bisa bersama" kata Naruto lesu

"Tidak apa-apa menjadi orang yang jahat. Apa kau tetap ingin menjadi seperti orang yang baik? Jika begitu maka kau memang serakah" kata Tenten. Naruto terdiam mendengar Tenten berbicara seperti itu. "Aku benci dengan orang seperti itu. Orang yang tidak ingin terlihat seperti orang jahat. Jadi mereka selalu mengambil langkah yang akan menjerumuskan diri mereka sendiri" Tenten menggenggam tangan Naruto. "—Tidak apa-apa menjadi orang menjadi jahat. Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri dan pergilah ke Sasuke. Kau tidak bisa terus sendirian seperti ini. Ketika semua orang sudah mempunyai pasangan, kau akan tertinggal oleh mereka" kata Tenten

Naruto merenung. Perkataan Tenten memang benar. Naruto tidak suka yang namanya sendirian. Meskipun Naruto mempunyai Kitsune, suatu hari nanti Kitsune pasti akan menikah. Begitu juga dengan kakaknya dan saudara kembarnya.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Itachi dan Kurama tidur di kamar hotel. Di balik selimut, Kurama tidur di atas dada Itachi dengan satu tangannya memeluk perut sispek Itachi dan satunya lagi melingkar di leher Itachi. Tangan Itachi sendiri melingkar di pinggang Kurama dan membelai lembut rambut belakang Kurama. Benar, Itachi bangun lebih awal daripada Kurama. Itachi sangat senang bisa kembali bersama Kurama. Tadi malam benar-benar malam selama ini Itachi rindukan. Saking bahagianya, Itachi tidak bisa berhenti memberikan senyum pada wajah Kurama yang tertidur.

Itachi bergerak sedikit untuk bangun karena harus pergi bekerja. Meskipun gerakan Itachi yang memisahkan diri secara pelan, tetap membuat Kurama membuka matanya. Terlihat sayu dan mengantuk di pandangan Itachi. "Tidak apa-apa, jangan bangun. Aku mau pulang untuk pergi bekerja. Check outnya jam 7 malam" kata Itachi.

Itachi baru saja mau turun untuk mengambil bajunya yang tergelatak di atas lantai, Kurama malah memeluk Itachi dari dari belakang. "Cih menyebalkan. Aku kira kau akan terus di sini sampai kita check out" kata Kurama menggerutu, dimana seluruh wajahnya ditempelkan ke punggung belakang Itachi. "Lalu biarkan aku pindah ke rumahmu. Aku tidak mau tinggal bersama Kagami lagi" kata Kurama.

Wajah cemberutnya Kurama yang dicampur sayuan matanya karena masih mengantuk, membuat wajah Kurama terlihat sangat lucu. "Yasudah. Basuhlah dirimu di sini. Kujemput saat makan siang" kata Itachi. Kemudian Itachi memberikan ciuman selamat pagi pada Kurama dan tentunya Itachi merasakan Kurama mencium balik bibirnya.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Siang harinya, Naruto memarkirkan mobil di salah satu kedai pinggir jalan. Awalnya Naruto berniat untuk makan di kedainya sendiri supaya mendapatkan makanan gratis, tapi Naruto ingat sekarang Sasuke bekerja sebagai chef di sana. Demi untuk menghindari Sasuke, Naruto memilih tempat lain. Mungkin Naruto bisa tenang makan siang di sini sambil mengesampingkan apa yang telah terjadi tadi malam. Namun ternyata, Naruto malah bertemu dengan Sakura yang sama-sama makan siang di tempat ini. Mengingat kejadian tadi malam, Naruto menegang melihat Sakura. Kaki Naruto membuat tubuhnya berbalik secara perlahan untuk pergi ke tempat lain.

"O! Naruto!"

Suara itu membuat Naruto semakin menegang. Dia pun menoleh dan memberikan senyuman canggungnya.

Naruto duduk di hadapan Sakura yang sedang memakan ramen. Naruto bingung harus mengatakan apa karena tidak ada kata dalam pikirannya. Malah telinganya yang mendengar Sakura memesankan ramen komplit untuk Naruto. "Kau tidak perlu memesankan makananku" kata Naruto

"Tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana pekerjaan barumu? Apa semuanya lancar" Tanya Sakura

"Hm. Lancar, bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Naruto

"Itu kabar bagus. Aku juga. Selamat ya Naruto, kau akhirnya bisa masuk kuliah seperti mimpimu. Tapi kenapa kau tidak mengambil jurusan hukum? Itu kan jurusan yang kau inginkan dari dulu" kata Sakura sambil menslrup air kuah ramennya

"Aku mempunyai bakat di bidang alat musik. Kakakku bilang, jika kau memilih hukum maka akan butuh waktu selama 4 tahun. Jadi karena umurku juga, aku memilih jurusan yang bisa membawa bakatku berkembang lebih pesat sehingga aku hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang dari 4 tahun untuk lulus hehe" kata Naruto malu sendiri sambil menggaruk kepala belakang dan cengar-cengir karena menceritakan bagaimana cepatnya dia lulus dalam waktu singkat

"Waaah, bagus sekali. Kerja yang bagus" kata Sakura menepuk-nepuk lengan Naruto. Naruto semakin malu dan cengar-cengir. "Sekarang tidak akan ada lagi yang meremehkanmu. Anak dari Namikaze dan seorang pianis terkenal. Panggilanmu bagus juga, aku akan pamer pada teman-temanmu bahwa kau itu adalah sahabatku" kata Sakura ikutan bangga mendengar kisahnya Naruto

"Hehehehe" Naruto menjadi salting sendiri kalau semakin dipuji. Kemudian pesanan Naruto datang. Naruto mengucapkan terimakasih kepada pelayan yang telah mengantarkan ramennya. Tangan Naruto mengambil sendok untuk mencicipi kuah ramen. "Hmm! Ini enak! Tempat ini menyediakan ramen yang enak juga. Tapi masih terlalu dini untuk mencapai kesetaraan ramenku" kata Naruto memassang wajah percaya diri dan tangguh

"Haha. Benar, ramenmu itu adalah ramen yang nomor satu" kata Sakura tertawa sendiri melihat Naruto yang suka terlalu bangga dan percaya diri. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke? Apa dia sudah melamarmu?" Tanya Sakura kemudian

Naruto langsung keselek akibat pertanyaan Sakura.

"Yaampun pelan-pelan Naruto! Astaga" kata Sakura menepuk-nepuk punggung belakang Naruto.

"Ohok! Ohok! Ke-Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Tanya Naruto yang masih batuk karena keselek

"Kenapa? Kan Sasuke menyukaimu. Apa dia belum melamarmu. Menurutku seharusnya sudah mumpung kau masih di sini" kata Sakura

Naruto diam. Pikirannya kembali kosong dan tidak ada satupun kata yang terlintas untuk membuat suatu alasan yang bagus. Naruto membersihkan tengorokannya karena saking gugupnya dengan pertanyaan Sakura. "Hmm. Belum" kata Naruto membuat senyuman unjuk gigi

Mungkin Naruto mengira senyuman unjuk giginya adalah senyuman kebenaran, tapi dimata Sakura senyuman Naruto adalah senyuman ketakutan dan kebohongan. Sakura memasang wajah sedih tapi bibirnya tetap tersenyum supaya tidak membuat Naruto bersalah lagi. "Bohong. Kau pasti menolaknya" kata Sakura terdengar sedih. Mata Sakura pun menangkap wajah Naruto seolah tidak menyangka Sakura akan menangkap Naruto berbohog. Sakura kemudian menggenggam tangan Naruto yang diatas meja. "Kenapa? Kau tidak menyukainya lagi?" Tanya Sakura lemah lembut menanyakan hal sensitive ini

"Bu-Bukan..aku..—"

"Naruto" kata Sakura memotong ucapan Naruto. "Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa pria yang mengejar wanita lebih baik daripada wanita yang mengejar pria?" Tanya Sakura. "—Wanita itu adalah sosok yang dipilih. Jika kau menolak pria yang telah memilihmu, maka sama saja kau membuang sebuah hadiah yang memang sudah disiapkan untukmu. Dulu... akulah orang yang mengejar Sasuke. Aku selalu muncul di hadapannya dan selalu mencoba untuk menarik perhatiannya dengan sengaja. Bahkan akulah yang menyatakan perasaanku duluan pada Sasuke. Oleh karena itu... aku berkahir menjadi seperti ini.

Naruto... Sasuke telah memilihmu. Kau seharusnya merasa bahagia bahwa orang yang kau harapkan untuk bersamamu kelak, mempunyai harapan yang sama denganmu. Jangan berpikiran bahwa kau mencuri kehabagiaanku. Kau tidak mencurinya, akulah yang mencuri kebahagiaanmu. Kebahagiannku akan tetap menjadi milikku dengan cara kau menerima Sasuke. Kau akan disebut mencuri kebahagiaanku jika kau masih menolak Sasuke karena pemikiranmu" kata Sakura.

Naruto terdiam merenung.

"Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat sensitive, apa kau tau itu?" Tanya Sakura

"He?"

"Sasuke...bukan orang yang kuat seperti apa yang kau lihat. Dibalik semua sikap dinginnya, sikap kerasnya dan sikap tidak pedulinya, Sasuke mempunyai perasaan yang halus. Sekalinya dia sakit hati terhadap seseorang, dia tidak akan pernah mau melihat orang itu meskipun orang itu mati" kata Sakura

Melihat ekspresi Sakura, Naruto menjadi semakin bersalah sekaligus semakin bingung. Sebelum Sakura memberi tahu tentang betapa halusnya perasaan Sasuke, Naruto sudah mengetahuinya semenjak Naruto bekerja untuk Sasuke waktu itu. Naruto selalu melihat Sasuke sendirian membaca buku ataupun mendengarkan music dalam headsetnya dengan mata yang terpejam. Itachi juga memberitahu Naruto bahwa semenjak Itachi sibuk mengambil posisi ayahnya, Sasuke selalu sendirian di rumah.

Naruto mengerti tapi Naruto sangat ragu dan takut

"Apa...Sasuke tidak mau melihatmu lagi?" Tanya Naruto

Sakura tersenyum sedih sekaligus memberikan anggukan kecil.

Naruto merasa sangat bersedih mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Naruto. Bisakah...aku meminta bantuanmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya?" Tanya Sakura

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Setelah makan siang, Naruto pergi ke kedainya untuk menemui Sasuke. Dia meminta bantuan ketua chef untuk menyuruh Sasuke menemuinya di belakang kedai. Menunggu Sasuke datang, seperti seorang suami yang sedang menunggu istrinya lahiran. Tumit Naruto tidak bisa berhenti bergerak naik turun dan jemarinya saling meremas satu sama lain. Wajah Naruto juga tidak tenang. Ketika Naruto melihat Sasuke muncul dan mendekatinya, Naruto yakin dirinya berhenti bernapas.

"Kenapa? Kau berpikir semalaman dan sadar bahwa kau membuat sebuah kesalahan?" Tanya Sasuke. Nadanya terdengar begitu mempunyai pride yang tinggi dan mampu membuat Naruto blushing di mata Sasuke

"Tidak begitu tau!" kata Naruto menjadi salting sendiri

"Kenapa kau harus emosi begitu" kata Sasuke bingung sendiri. Menurut Sasuke, saltingnya Naruto ini sangat terlihat bodoh

"Aku tidak emosi! Siapa bilang aku emosi" kata Naruto menggerutu sebal sambil membuang wajahnya. "Besok, datanglah ke tempat makan Yoshinoya di Shibuya jam 10 pagi" kata Naruto. Kakinya langsung melangkah pergi sebelum Sasuke bertanya untuk apa dirinya datang ke sana. Sasuke sendiri semakin geleng-geleng melihat sikap Naruto yang masih tidak berubah dari dulu.

Sampai di mobil, Naruto menarik nafas dan menghembuskan sampai bersuara. "Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Hm!. Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja" kata Naruto menarik dirinya untuk tenang dengan rencana yang dia jalankan ini

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Setelah Kurama menaruh barang-barangnya di kamar kosong yang telah disediakan oleh Itachi, merea berdua makan siang di rumah dengan Itachi yang menjadi koki. Kurama berdiri di samping Itachi yang sedang memotong sayuran. Lengan baju Itachi di gulung sampe sikut dan pinggangya terlingkar celemek koki. Kurama berkali-kali menelan ludahnya karena mencium bau sup di panci. "Sudah matang?" Tanya Kurama. Ekspresinya begitu girang sampai dia bolak-balik mengangkat tutup panci.

"Masih belum" kata Itachi sambil memotong sayur

"Aaaa! Lama!" kata Kurama menggerutu kesal. Wajah cemberutnya membuat Itachi tersenyum geli. "Itachi, aku mau potong juga" kata Kurama mengambil pisau yang menggantung di dinding

"Tidak boleh. Letakan lagi" kata Itachi. Dia selalu bernada lemah lembut pada Kurama. Ini membuat pembantu yang mengintip di belakang merasa iri pada Kurama yang bisa membuat majikan utamanya berkata selemah lembut itu

"Kenapa? Aku kan juga mau memotoooong~. Ayolaaaah~" rengek Kurama menarik-narik lengan Itachi

"Tidak boleh" kata Itachi. Nada Itachi sudah seperti seorang ayah yang melarang anaknya main keluar dengan lembut. Gara-hara Itachi terus melarang Kurama melakukan sesuatu, Kurama menjadi jengkel. Dia melempar pisau sembarang sampai membuat Itachi terkejut dan mengangkat tangannya. Itachi mengira hampir saja tangannya terkena lemparan Kurama yang sembarangan itu. Mata Itachi melihat Kurama duduk di kursi dengan wajah iritasinya. Itachi semakin tersenyum geli. "Baik baik. Kemarilah. Kuajari kau memotong" kata Itachi. Wajah Kurama cerah kembali mendengar Itachi memperbolehkannya

Itachi memegang tangan Kurama dari belakang untuk membantu memotong bawang. Tubuh mereka menepel dan wajah Itachi sejajar dengan wajah Kurama. Kurama sangat senang bisa memotong seperti ini karena dirinya tidak pernah memotong makanan. Saking girangnya, dia menunjukan betapa menyenangkan hal ini kepada wajah Itachi. Kurama tidak sadar betapa dekatnya Itachi dengan dirinya. Jadi, saat mau melihat wajah Itachi, matanya tepat di bertatapan di depan mata Itachi.

Mereka berdua terdiam karena tidak diduga wajah mereka sedekat ini. Tapi Itachi malah tersenyum dan memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Kurama. Wajah merahnya Kurama membuat Itachi tertawa kecil. "Su-Sudah sudah! Aku lelah!" kata Kurama menjadi salting sendiri dan memilih untuk duduk di kursi. Itachi hanya senyum lalu tertawa kecil sambil sedikit gelengan kepala.

Ketika Itachi kembali membelakangi Kurama, kedua tangan Kurama menutupi wajahnya karena perasaan malunya.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, wajah Kurama kembali ceria dengan makanan yang sudah siap untuk dimakan. Mulutnya terus terbuka mengucapkan kata 'wah' karena tidak hanya aromanya saja yang menggiurkan, penampilan yang terlihat sama menggiurkannya. "Selamat makan" gumam Kurama yang sudah tidak sabar untuk memberikan kemanjaan rasa makanan di mulutnya.

Itachi tersenyum melihat Kurama sangat lahap. Cara makan Kurama tidak jauh beda dengan cara makan Naruto. "Makan yang banyak" kata Itachi menaruh potongan daging di nasi Kurama. Kurama melihat daging yang ada di nasinya seperti menemukan emas di jalan. Sikap lucu Kurama membuat Itachi tidak mampu mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Tadi malam aku memberitahumu bahwa adikku menyukai adikmu. Kau berjanji padaku, kapan kau akan membuat adikku kembali ke posisinya?" kata Itachi mengingatkan Kurama tentang janjinya tadi malam

"Oh. Ya. Siapa namanya tapi" kata Kurama sambil mengunyah

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Kerja di kedai adikmu" kata Itachi

"Oh. Ya. Besok. Ingatkan saja" kata Kurama kembali memasukan makanan ke dalam mulutnya

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Malam harinya, Sasuke selesai bekerja. Dia bersama pekerja lainnya berganti baju di loker masing-masing. "Sasuke, ini buatmu" kata salah satu pekerja yang menyerahkan dua buah tiket nonton tengah malam. Sasuke malah melihat orang itu dengan pandangan heran. "Aku tidak mengajakmu nonton. Memangnya aku sudah gila mengajak pria kencan" kata Rasa sebal melihat alis Sasuke yang terangkat sebelah itu. "Pacarku tiba-tiba tidak mau nonton. Daripada aku buang, lebih baik aku kasih padamu" kata Rasa. Sasuke pun mengambil tiket itu dari tangan Rasa.

Mendapat tiket gratis dari Rasa, membuat Sasuke berpikir untuk berkencan dengan Naruto. Ah bukan, lebih tepatnya jalan biasa dengan Naruto. Siapa tau, Naruto akan menarik kata-katanya kembali dan mengakui bahwa dirinya itu membuat kesalahan. Saat Sasuke mengambil ponselnya, Sasuke ingat bahwa dia tidak punya nomor Naruto. Jadi dia meminta bantuan kakaknya untuk menyuruh Naruto datang ke kedai.

Sasuke menunggu Naruto di depan teras, pinggang belakangnya bersandar di pagar dan kedua sikutnya menempel di pegangan atas pagar. Setelah tiga puluh menit, Sasuke mendengar suara mobil yang datang. Sasuke wajah Naruto terkejut karena orang yang menunggunya bukanlah orang yang menelponnya. Demi menghindari pertanyaan Naruto dan penolakannya, Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto untuk segera pergi

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto bingung kenapa Sasuke yang ada di kedai, bukannya Itachi. Naruto malah dibawa oleh Sasuke menuju bus yang pergi ke pusat kota. Naruto diarahkan Sasuke untuk duduk di jendela. "Kau mau bawa aku kemana? Itachi mau bertemu denganku" kata Naruto

"Untuk apa. Kakakku sedang bersama kakakmu" kata Sasuke terus menghadap depan

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto bingung. Kecurigaan mulai muncul di benak Naruto. Ketika wajah Sasuke menoleh ke arah dirinya, Naruto seakan menemukan jawabannya di ekspresi Sasuke yang dingin itu. "Aku mau turun" kata Naruto. Tangannya mau memencet bel tapi langsung ditahan oleh Sasuke

"Jika kau turun, maka aku akan membencimu" kata Sasuke mengancam. Sasuke tau Naruto tidak akan berani menolak jika diberikan ekspresi super serius. Melihat ketakutan di mata Naruto, Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto dan kembali menghadap depan. Sasuke harus menggunakan cara ini karena Naruto pasti akan menghindar jika menggunakan cara biasa

Sampai di bioskop, Naruto masih saja diam, padahal biasanya Naruto cerewet sana sini. Sasuke memberikan Naruto satu gelas popcorn ukuran jumbo, sedangkan Sasuke yang membawa minuman mereka berdua. Setelah duduk di kursi, Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto. Wajah Naruto terlihat tidak nyaman dan gugup seperti mau wawancara pekerjaan.

Film dimulai. Sasuke sudah merasa bosan dari awal cerita. Dirinya yang pernah menjadi produser, jadi bisa menilai bahwa film ini memiliki alur pasaran dan membosankan. Bahkan adegan terseram pun, Sasuke malah memutarkan kedua bola matanya. Akting yang diperankan, secara keseluruhan terlalu berlebihan. Ini membuat Sasuke ingin pergi. Di kala bosan-bosannya, Sasuke mendengar teriakan Naruto sekaligus merasakan lengannya dipeluk. Sasuke menoleh, dia tidak menyangka Naruto memeluk lengannya seperti ini.

Naruto yang menyadari bahwa dirinya memeluk lengan Sasuke, langsung memisahkan diri. Dia membuang wajahnya dan merengut-rengut mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Bahkan, wajahnya terasa panas. Naruto tidak sadar Sasuke mengetahui rengutan wajah Naruto dan kemerahan di wajahnya.

Setelah selesai nonton bioskop, mereka berdua menunggu bus. Tidak ada kata apapun. Mereka berdua terdiam seperti musuhan. Sampai bis datang dan mereka duduk di kursi, tetap tidak ada omongan sama sekali.

Saat turun, Sasuke berdiam diri. Sasuke menunggu Naruto untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi sepertinya Sasukelah yang harus berkata kali ini. "Menyerahlah" kata Sasuke. Naruto yang berjalan di depannya, berhenti ketika mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan sesuatu. Langkah kaki Sasuke dibuat maju dan berdiri di hadapan Naruto. "Menyerahlah dan datang kepadaku" kata Sasuke

Naruto menarik napasnya dan menghembuskan dengan hati-hati. "Aku...—"

"Pikir baik-baik" kata Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto. "—Kau sudah tau bahwa Kitsune menyukaiku sejak lama. Bukankah ini awal yang bagus?. Aku sudah mengambil perhatian Kitsune sebanyak 90 persen, jadi dia akan menerimaku sebagai ayah tirinya" kata Sasuke

"Karena kau selalu ada untuknya di saat tidak ada seorangpun di sisinya" kata Naruto

"Tidak semua anak mau menerima sosok orang tua tiri. Rerata mereka menolak orang tuanya menikah kembali karena mereka merasa sosok orang tua tiri tidak akan sama dengan sosok orang tua kandung. Sama denganku. Aku tidak memberikan perhatian khusus seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku keras terhadapnya. Dia saja yang merasa diperlakukan berbeda. Aku sama sekali tidak memperlakukan Kitsune dengan special. Jika kau tidak percaya, diskusikan ini pada Kitsune" kata Sasuke.

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto terdiam.

Kemudian Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sesuatu kecil yang terbungkus oleh plastik pil obat. "Saat aku masih kecil, aku selalu bosan di mata pelajaran matematika. Aku selalu mendapatkan jawabannya dalam waktu yang singkat, tapi aku harus menunggu murid lain untuk selesai. Aku kira kau juga membutuhkan waktu" Sasuke mengambil tangan Naruto dan meletakan cincin yang dikalungi rantai di telapak tangannya. Lalu Sasuke melipat jemari Naruto supaya cincin tersebut sungguhan berada dalam genggaman Naruto. "—Kau tau apa? Berapa lama waktu yang digunakan, jawaban harus segera diungkapkan. Ketika kau menemukan jawaban di hatimu, datanglah padaku dengan perasaanmu itu" kata Sasuke

Naruto tetap melihat Sasuke diam tapi matanya mulai berkaca

"Selamat malam" kata Sasuke, memberikan tepukan lembut di atas kepala Naruto.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sampai di apartemen, Naruto melihat cermin di meja riasnya. Dia duduk di kursi. Naruto melihat dirinya, berpikir kenapa Sasuke bisa menyukainya. Padahal, Naruto tidak pernah tebar pesona pada Sasuke. Naruto selalu bertengkar dengan Sasuke dan tidak pernah mencoba untuk menggoda Sasuke. Bahkan, Naruto selalu menghina Sasuke seenak jidat tanpa melihat siapa Sasuke. Naruto menghela nafasnya. Matanya teralih ke cincin yang terkalungi di atas meja. Cincin itu diambil, lalu kedua ujungnya dibentangkan sebelum ditempelkan ke dadanya. Membayangkan rantai kalung ini melingkar di lehernya, Naruto mengingat perkataan Sasuke.

 **"...Berapa lama waktu yang digunakan, jawaban harus segera diungkapkan. Ketika kau menemukan jawaban di hatimu, datanglah padaku dengan perasaanmu itu"**

Naruto merenungkan ucapannya Sasuke di depan cermin

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Keesokan paginya, Naruto menunggu Sasuke di gerbang tempat makan Yoshinoya. Naruto tidak bisa berhenti meremat tas selempangnya. Perasaannya sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk, tapi Naruto nekat melakukannya. Jantung Naruto makin berdebar saat melihat Sasuke datang. Dengan kemeja jeans dan celana jeans yang sama-sama berwarna biru, membuat Sasuke sangat _hot_ akibat pakaiannya menunjukan bentuk tubuh Sasuke yang menawan. Jantung Naruto mau mencelos keluar saat Sasuke mendekatinya. "A-Ayo masuk" kata Naruto mengendalikan dirinya yang gugup

Saat masuk, Sasuke bertemu dengan Sakura, orang yang paling dia benci di jaman ini. Perasaan Sasuke langsung bad mood dan mengerti seketika. Pantas saja Naruto terlihat sangat gugup dari tadi, dia merencanakan pertemuan ini dengan Sakura. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, dengan wajah super dingin Sasuke meninggalkan tempat.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Naruto. Kali ini Sasuke akan mengabaikan siapapun yang memanggilnya dari belakang

"Sasuke tunggu dulu!" Naruto menangkap lengan Sasuke sekaligus berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke. Naruto harus bertahan menghadapi tatapan Sasuke yang begitu dingin dan penuh amarah. "Dengarkan aku. Tolong bicaralah pada Sakura. Perbaikilah hubungan kalian, huh? Kumohon Sasuke...Sakura adalah orang yang sempat kau sayangi bukan? Jangan bersikap seperti ini...aku mohon..." kata Naruto berkata lemah lembut.

Lewat

Sasuke melewati Naruto begitu saja

Naruto mengejar kembali Sasuke dan menghadang jalannya. "Kau bilang bahwa kau akan melakukan apapun kan? Kau bilang kau akan memaafkan Sakura kan? AKu akan menerimamu jika kau mau berbicara pada Sakura. Sungguh. Kumohon Sasuke...kumohon..."kata Naruto memohon

Sasuke semakin memberikan Naruto pandangan penuh amarah.

Lewat

Sasuke melewati Naruto lagi tanpa memberikan sepatah kata apapun

Naruto kembali mengejar Sasuke. "Maafkan aku!" kata Naruto sambil menghadang jalan Sasuke. "Aku seharusnya memberitahumu terlebih dahulu... Sakura bilang—"

"Benar. Kau seharusnya memberitahuku terlebih dahulu" kata Sasuke, untuk pertamakalinya Sasuke bernada sedingin pada Naruto, sehingga membuat Naruto _down_ seketika.

"Dia benar-benar menyesal Sasuke..., Kau akan melihat betapa menyesalnya Sakura terhadap apa yang telah dia lakukan padamu..., Kau akan mengerti kenapa aku melakukan ini..," kata Naruto

"Apa kau tau siapa orang yang paling membuatku kesal sekarang? Kau Naruto. Aku tau bahwa aku sedang mengejar-ngejarmu sekarang. Apa kau pikir kau bisa memperlakukanku semaumu? Menyuruhku semaumu? Kau pikir kau berhak melakukan itu? Kau saja tidak suka jika aku melakukan hal semauku padamu kan" kata Sasuke dingin sekaligus sangat kesal

"Karena aku tau rasanya bagaimana menjadi dirimu. Aku tau bagaimana beratnya untuk memaafkan pada seseorang yang telah melukai kita sangat dalam. Aku mau menunjukan padamu, bahwa membukakan pintu maaf akan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik" kata Naruto

"Tapi kenapa kau harus berbohong padaku?!" kata Sasuke, kali ini Sasuke bernada marah pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak berbohong padamu!. Kau tidak kuberitahu karena kau pasti akan menolak. Aku hanya memintamu untuk datang. Kau juga tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Kau seharusnya tau aku tidak bermaksud jahat. Memangnya apa salahnya? Manusia itu—"

"Jadi aku yang salah di sini?" kata Sasuke. Nada rendah Sasuke membuat Naruto terdiam, seperti Naruto salah menafsirkan apa maksudnya ke dalam pikiran Sasuke yang sudah dibutakan oleh amarahnya. "Aku tidak tau kau berpikir seperti itu terhadapku. Padahal aku sangat senang tadi pagi. Aku pikir kau dan aku cocok karena kita mempunyai beberapa sifat yang sama. Aku rasa dugaanku salah. Maaf telah menganggumu" kata Sasuke.

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto bersama dengan amarah di hatinya. Naruto hanya terdiam melihat punggung Sasuke dengan mata berkaca. Matanya terus terpaku ke arah dimana Sasuke menghilang di belokan. Pipinya pun basah dari satu tetesan air matanya

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Setelah meminta maaf pada Sakura karena rencana mereka batal, Naruto langsung pergi ke rumah kontrakan lamanya. Dia harus menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini. Naruto tidak berani untuk berteriak memanggil Sasuke, jadi tangan Naruto memencet bel. Naruto memencet bel lagi karena tidak ada jawaban. Wajahnya panik karena Naruto khawatir akan kesalahpahaman ini berkembang semakin dalam jika tidak segera diatasi. "Kemana dia..." kata Naruto sambil terus memencet bel.

Akibat tidak ada jawaban terus, Naruto meminta bantuan Itachi untuk minta nomornya Sasuke. Setelah dapat, Naruto menelpon Sasuke. Jawaban yang Naruto dengar adalah operator yang mengatakan bahwa ponsel Sasuke tidak aktif. Naruto semakin panik. Tubuhnya muter sana sini berharap Sasuke memunculkan diri dimanapun. Naruto kemudian menunggu Sasuke dengan berjongkok di depan pintu gerbang

Sementara, Sasuke berjalan biasa di tengah keramaian. Perkataan Naruto terus terngiang, ini membuat Sasuke semakin kesal. Untuk menghilangkan rasa kesalnya, Sasuke pulang ke rumah aslinya. Baru saja memencet bel dan mengatakan bahwa dia pulang, pembantunya berteriak senang akan kedatangan Sasuke. Bahkan, Sasuke disambut ramai-ramai oleh para pembantunya ketika masuk ke dalam rumah. Sasuke mengabaikan semua orang yang menyambutnya dengan girang ini. Sasuke langsung menuju kamarnya untuk tidur seharian.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Malam menjelang. Naruto masih setia berjongkok di depan gerbang. Angin yang berhembus membuat Naruto mengigil kedinginan. Tidak kuat dengan angin dingin malam, Naruto masuk ke mobilnya dan menyalakan penghangat. Naruto tetap akan menunggu Sasuke meskipun harus bertemu fajar

Dan pada akhirnya, Naruto tidak bertemu Sasuke. Dia semalaman menunggu di dalam mobil dan bolak balik keluar, tidak menemukan sosok Sasuke sedetikpun. Naruto menghela nafasnya seperti orang pasrah. Dengan gerakan lemas, Naruto menyalakan starternya untuk pulang kembali ke apartemennya.

Baru saja Naruto membersihkan tubuhnya, Naruto mendapat pesan dari Sai bahwa dia menunggu Naruto di lobi untuk sarapan bersama. Naruto lupa bahwa Sai mau mentraktirnya akan kesuksesan Sai yang sudah masuk pasar bebas di eropa. Naruto buru-buru berpakaian dan dandan sedikit. "Sai!" panggil Naruto yang sudah sampai di lobi. "Maaf terlambat, sudah lama menunnggu ya?" kata Naruto menyesal

"Tidak, baru saja. Ayo" kata Sai. Mereka berdua jalan kaki karena Sai ingin menghirup udara segar ini bersama Naruto. "Waaah, ini mengingatkanku di masa lalu. Kita sering berjalan seperti ini sambil berlomba lari. Yang kalah harus mentraktir sarapan" kata Sai mengingat masa lalu yang menyenangkan itu

"Dan aku selalu menang" kata Naruto berbangga diri

"Ya. Kau meeeemang paling jago dalam hal lari" kata Sai memuji Naruto. Padahal Sai sengaja mengalah demi melihat Naruto girang akan kemenangannya. Mereka berdua saling tertawa ketika menceritakan masa lalu mereka. "Aku masih ingat kau dipanggil tukang tinju oleh anak-anak. Tubuhmu padahal kecil, tapi tinjumu setara dengan om-om berotot" kata Sai melihat Naruto dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki

"Kau menghinaku apa memujiku?" Tanya Naruto cemberut

"Hmmm...keduanya kurasa. Tapi ini kenyataan. Aku jujur" kata Sai

"Hey!" kata Naruto kesal. Jelas sekali Sai sedang mengejek dengan eksrepsinya itu. Sai malah tertawa kecil melihat wajah cemberutnya Naruto. "Aku juga ingat kau itu rajanya gombal. Setiap wanita pasti selalu kau goda. Ish...berasa mempunyai wajah tampan saja" kata Naruto menatap Sai geli

"Memang aku tampan" kata Sai penuh dengan percaya diri

"Hah! Tidak tuh. Tampan darimana" kata Naruto mendengus

"Eish...kau menyakiti hatiku Naruto. Kejam sekali kau. Ck ck" kata Sai mendecakan lidahnya

"Kau juga menghinaku tadi" kata Naruto cemberut. Sai malah tertawa-tawa kecil melihat wajah cemberutnya Naruto.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto terselengkat batu yang tidak dia lihat. Tubuh Naruto condong ke depan dan akan nyusruk jika tangan Sai tidak segera menompang tubuh Naruto. "Hati-hati astaga" kata Sai.

"Ah. Iya. Maaf, terimakasih" kata Naruto yang dibantu oleh Sai untuk berdiri

"Eishh...pagi-pagi..."

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara Kurama. Naruto sangat terkejut di samping kakaknya yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya, ada Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke sangat dingin. Naruto sudah bisa menebak Sasuke semakin salah paham terhadap apa yang dilihat. "Ka-Kakak? Ke-Kenapa kau di sini?" Tanya Naruto tergagap dan seluruh tubuhnya menegang akibat pandangan Sasuke.

"Aku sarapan bersama dia. Kalian pagi-pagi sudah melakukan hal itu? Eish...benar-benar.." kata Kurama yang semakin membuat hati Sasuke panas

"B- Bukan...kakak jangan menyebarkan berita yang palsu kenapa" kata Naruto semakin gugup

"Itu benar. Aku tadi hanya menolong Naruto kak Kurama" kata Sai

Kurama malah mendecak-decakan lidahnya. "Eish...tck tck tck..." Kurama malah terus berulang mendecakan lidahnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Kurama sengaja membuat hal ini, Kurama mau tau seberapa besar cinta Naruto dan Sasuke terhadap satu sama lain. Lalu Kurama melihat Sasuke pergi begitu saja setelah mengatakan ingin cepat-cepat pulang karena harus bekerja. Tidak hanya itu, Naruto pun langsung mengejar Sasuke yang semakin menjauh ke depan sana. Senyuman miring Kurama tergambar di bibirnya

Kurama pun merestui hubungan mereka hari ini

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Sasuke!" Naruto mengejar Sasuke dan menghadangnya. "Tidak ada apa-apa...aku dan Sai tidak ada apa-apa...hal tadi tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan.." kata Naruto. Dia memberikan ekspresi panik atas kesalahpahaman Sasuke.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Sasuke. Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Naruto terdiam seakan Naruto melihat bom atom meledak di wajahnya. "Apa kau menyesal bahwa aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi? Aku tidak peduli apa hubunnganmu dengan Sai" kata Sasuke. "Dan juga...jangan sok akrab denganku. Kita tidak dekat" kata Sasuke lagi. Sasuke yang melewati Naruto mampu membuat mata Naruto berkaca di pagi hari. Naruto semakin bingung dan hilang semua harapan kebahagiaannya. Naruto kembali tenggelam dalam kesedihannya saat Sai meninggalkannya waktu itu

Akibat Naruto terlalu sedih dan terluka, Naruto tidak sanggup untuk membuka pintu apartemennya. Dia malah menangis berjongkok di depan pintu. Dia berteriak menangis saking pedihnya perkataan Sasuke. Kedua matanya mengalirkan air mata yang deras. Bahkan telinganya yang mendengar suara langkah kaki tidak membuat Naruto bergeming dari tangisan kerasnya ini. "Naruto kau kenapa?! Kenapa kau menangis pagi-pagi?" Tanya Tenten yang datang ke apartemen Naruto

"Aku pikir...hiks...aku pikir dia benar-benar marah padaku...hiks..." kata Naruto. Tenten tidak bisa berkata apapun karena bingung terhadap apa yang telah terjadi. "Ini adalah hal yang bagus...aku bisa membiarkan hal ini...tapi...hiks...ini sakit sekali...hiks...dia sudah terluka...dia berjuang sendirian...dia menderita sendirian...dan aku membuatnya semakin parah...hiks...hiks..." Naruto tidak bisa berhenti menangis terisak, sehingga Tenten memberikan pelukan. "Sedih sekali jika aku memikirkannya...hiks...aku menyukainya...aku sangat menyukainya...aku mencintainya...!" kata Naruto semakin keras tangisannya.

Saking sedihnya, Tenten malah ikutan mennangis sambil mengusap-ngusap punggung Naruto dengan lembut. Tidak ada kata di otak Tenten.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pergi ke kantor Itachi dengan alamat di ponselnya sambil senyum-senyum sepanjang jalan. Tindakan iseng Kurama begitu membuat hatinya bahagia lahir dan batin. Tidak disangka, Kurama berhasil memanaskan hati Sasuke dan membuat Naruto mengejar Sasuke. Tidak sungkan bagi Kurama untuk tertawa diam-diam mengingat kejadian tadi. Bahkan Kurama membuat Itachi terheran melihat senyuman Kurama yang sudah mirip orang jatuh cinta. "Hari yang indah kan?" kata Kurama melempar bokongnya di sofa. Tangannya melebar ke senderan atas sofa dan satu kaki dia lipat ke pahanya

"Kenapa kau?" Tanya Itachi heran yang duduk di kursi, sedang memeriksa beberapa dokumen

"Tidak ada. Menjadi penilai itu ternyata menyenangkan. Itachi, apa aku jadi penilai wawancara saja ya? Itu kan lebih menyenangkan daripada harus memegang posisi presiden" kata Kurama. Itachi semakin terheran. "Haaah...mereka berdua harus segera menikah. Hmmm, kira-kira dimana tempat yang cocok untuk mereka? Itachi, kau punya ide? Tempatnya yang luas dan strategis" kata Kurama

"Kurama, aku tidak mengerti maksud perkataanmu" kata Itachi bingung

"Tck..aku sudah membicaraknnya pada Sasuke. Dia bilang iya dan aku rasa adikku juga pantas untuknya" kata Kurama

"Oh...itu bagus. Terimakasih" kata Itachi tersenyum senang

"Seandainya saja tadi aku menyelipkan kamera. Aku tidak menyangka Sai dan Naruto jalan bersama dan mereka berdua menciptaka suasana salah paham. Fufu, Sasuke kemakan ucapanku dan Naruto megejar Sasuke untuk menjelaskan bahwa itu adalah salah paham. Mereka berdua sudah seratus persen cocok satu sama lain" kata Kurama bernada evil senang

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Itachi, dia berharap apa yang dia dengar ini salah

"Apanya? Hanya menjadi pengompor. Tadi aku melihat Sai memeluk pinggang Naruto untuk menyelamatkannya karena Naruto tersandung. Aku melihat Sasuke memanas jadi aku mengompori mereka" kata Kurama menjelaskan tanpa merasa berdosa

"Apa yang kau lakukan...kenapa..." kata Itachi lesu mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu?" Tanya Kurama heran

"Mereka sedang bertengkar sejak tadi malam..Naruto membuat pertemuan Sasuke dengan Sakura tanpa seizin Sasuke...sementara Sasuke sangat membenci Sakura sudah lama...kenapa kau lakukan itu? Kan aku hanya memintamu untuk membujuknya supaya kembali ke posisinya..." kata Itachi. Dia tidak marah melainkan lesu. Itachi tau betapa susahnya bagi Sasuke untuk memaafkan orang lain

"A-Apa? Hey kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal?!" kata Kurama jadi emosi sendiri. Itachi malah menghela lelah nafasnya. Tampang Itachi sudah _hopeless_ sementara tampang Kurama panik sekaligus merasa bersalah sendiri.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Malam harinya, Sakura menunggu Sasuke pulang kerja secara diam-diam. Sakura menunggu Sasuke keluar di dalam mobil. Rencannya lebih jauh dari kata gagal. Akibat dirinya, sekarang Naruto dan Sasuke bertengkar. Sakura tau seharusnya dia melakukan ini sendiri sejak dari awal, tapi Sakura tidak mempunyai keberanian. Sakura sudah tau bahwa Sasuke akan menolak untuk berbicara padanya sampai kapanpun. Sakura malah menggunakan Naruto sebagai jembatan untuk mempertemukan dirinya dengan Sasuke. Masalah yang sudah rumit malah menjadi semakin rumit

Saat melihat Sasuke, Sakura langsung berlari kecil mendekati Sasuke. Tepat seperti apa yang Sakura duga, tidak ada satu detik Sasuke berhenti untuk melihatnya. Sasuke terus berjalan seolah tidak melihat siapapun. "Sasuke tunggu!" kata Sakura. Dia menghadang jalan Sasuke, tapi tetap Sasuke tidak berhenti. "Sasuke!" kata Sakura lagi. Menghadang jalan Sasuke lagi. Tetap Sasuke terus berjalan. Sasuke baru berhenti saat kedua lutut turun di hadapan Sasuke. "Kumohon dengarkan aku..Naruto tidak bersalah...akulah orang yang merencanakan ini semua.., Naruto hanya menjalankan apa yang kuminta darinya...kumohon..jangan salahkan Naruto. Maafkanlah dia. Dia adalah orang yang kau sayangi kan? Aku mohon..." Sakura meminta Sasuke untuk memaafkan Naruto.

Sasuke tetap tidak bergeming. Tidak ada kata ataupun ekspresi lain selain ekspresi dingin. Sasuke pun berjalan lagi melewati Sakura seolah Sakura yang berlutut di depan umum dan semua orang memperhatikan dirinya, bukanlah apa-apa bagi Sasuke.

Tidak ada hal yang bisa Sakura lakukan selain meneteskan air matanya

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto menjadi merenung seharian di tempat tidur. Kedua kakinya dilipat dan dipeluk oleh kedua tangannya. Kepalanya bersandar di _head bed_. Matanya bengkak karena habis menangis. Bahkan air mata Naruto sudah kering jadi Naruto tidak bisa menangis lagi. Untuk pertamakalinya Naruto melihat Sasuke marah sampai seperti ini. Marah karena perasaan terluka. Kepala Naruto menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya melewati ponsel di sampingnya. "Yaaa...?" kata Naruto lesu terhadap kakaknya yang memanggilnya di saat yang tidak tepat

" _Naruto datang kemari. Sasuke mabuk, aku mau pulang"_ kata Kurama

"Apa?"

" _Sasuke terus minum dan tidak mau berhenti. Kau bawa dia pulang. Dia ada di tempat terakhir kita minum kemarin. Aku tidak mau mengantarnya, dia sangat mabuk dan menyusahkan"_

 _Tutututuu_

Naruto melihat ponselnya. Kurama sudah menutup komunikasi saja padahal Naruto belum sempat mengatakan apapun. Buru-buru turun, Naruto mencuci wajahnya dan segera pergi menjemput Sasuke. Naruto pikir Kurama masih ada ditempat, tapi ternyata saat Naruto sudah sampai, Kurama sudah tidak ada. Naruto hanya melihat Sasuke minum sendiri di meja sana. "Hentikan. Ini sudah terlalu banyak" kata Naruto merebut botol minum Sasuke saat Naruto mendekati Sasuke

Sasuke malah merebut kembali botol sake dari tangan Naruto dan meneguknya tanpa menggunakan gelas kecil.

Naruto kembali merebut botol minum dari tangan Sasuke. "Kubilang hentikan. Apa kau tau betapa tingginya sake? Kau mau tubuhmu rusak?!" kata Naruto mengomel. Naruto malah diberikan pandangan sebal oleh Sasuke dan pergi begitu saja. "Sasuke!" panggil Naruto lagi. Jalannya yang sempoyongan membuat Naruto semakin khawatir.

Setelah bayar semua minum Sasuke, Naruto mengambil tangan Sasuke untuk merangkulnya di atas pundak dan dibawa ke dalam mobil. Tapi Sasuke malah menepis kasar bantuan Naruto.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri" kata Sasuke. Suaranya sudah seperti orang melantur dan jalannya mencong kemana-mana. Sekali lagi Naruto mengambil tangan Sasuke, dan Sasuke kembali menepis tangan Naruto dengan kasar.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu" kata Sasuke. Naruto pun menghela nafasnya. Tidak punya pilihan lain, Naruto mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

Naruto seolah berubah menjadi penjaganya Sasuke. Di depannya, Sasuke berjalan benar-benar sempoyongan. Bahkan Naruto selalu dikejutkan dengan jatuhnya tubuh Sasuke ke aspal akibat terlalu mabuk. Pertolongan Naruto selalu ditolak oleh Sasuke. Naruto tetap mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang meskipun Sasuke sudah masuk ke dalam rumah. Awalnya Naruto mau menolong Sasuke saat Sasuke mencoba untuk memasukan kunci rumah ke lubang pintu yang gagal berkali-kali. Tapi Naruto mengurungkan niat karena Sasuke sudah berhasil membuka pintu saat Naruto baru saja melangkah mendekatinya.

Naruto melihat Sasuke main tidur di sofa begitu saja tanpa melepas jaketnya. Naruto pun pergi ke kamar untuk mengambil selimut supaya Sasuke tidak kedinginan. Saat Naruto menyelimuti Sasuke, dirinya tidak sadar Sasuke memperhatikannya. Jadi tubuh Naruto ditarik oleh Sasuke sehingga setengah tubuh Naruto berada di atas tubuh Sasuke dan wajah Naruto berada tepat di depan wajah Sasuke.

Sangat dekat

Naruto tidak bisa berkedip karena matanya bertemu dengan matanya Sasuke yang menawan meskipun terlihat sayu

"Aku merindukanmu" kata Sasuke. Ucapan Sasuke semakin membuta kelopak mata Naruto membeku dan jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. "Bagaimana bisa aku merindukanmu disaat aku sangat membencimu?" kata Sasuke lagi. Sasuke bolak balik melihat mata Naruto satu persatu. "Jangan kembali padanya. Dia sudah menyakitimu...bodoh...aku ada di sini...kenapa kau terus menolakku" kata Sasuke lagi. Sasuke melihat bibir Naruto. Jemarinya bergerak mengelus bibir Naruto. "Aku mencintaimu..." kata Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke merebut bibir Naruto dan melumatnya dengan lembut

Naruto tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan. Jantungnya berdebar dan pikirannya kosong. Hanya rasa bibir Sasuke yang dirasakan oleh Naruto. Saat Naruto dilepaskan, Sasuke kembali menatap matanya. Lalu Sasuke bangun duduk. Matanya masih terpaku pada kedua bola mata Naruto. Lalu tubuh Naruto kembali ditarik oleh Sasuke untuk masuke ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku mau seperti ini...biarkan aku seperti ini..." kata Sasuke yang semakin lama dia terbawa tidur sendiri

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gara-gara Sasuke memeluknya sangat erat, membuat Naruto tidak bisa bergerak dan ikutan tidur karena saking nyamannya berada di dalam pelukan Sasuke. Naruto melepaskan diri perlahan, lalu menidurkan Sasuke kembali secara perlahan. Naruto berlutut di depan wajahnya. Tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap pelan rambut belakang Sasuke. "Mimpi yang indah" kata Naruto. Tubuh Naruto berbungkuk, memberikan ciuman selamat malam di pipi Sasuke

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Keesokan paginya, Sasuke bangun di sofa dengan kepala yang begitu pening. Tubuhnya terasa berat untuk diangkat. Ditambah, perutnya kembung sehingga membuat kaki Sasuke pergi berlari cepat menuju kamar mandi untuk muntah. Sasuke terengah-engah nafasnya akibat dirinya muntah berkali-kali. Dia tidak ingat berapa botol yang sudah dihabiskan dan tubuh Sasuke sangat lemas. Sasuke tidak yakin bahwa dia bisa beraktifitas hari ini.

Saat tangannya menekan tombol untuk menyiram muntahannya di toilet, Sasuke mendengar suara pisau. Hidung Sasuke juga baru sadar mencium bau makanan. Dengan kepala peningnya, Sasuke mencoba untuk menarik dirinya setelah dia kumur-kumur. Sasuke melihat Naruto ada di dapur sedang memasak. Kening Sasuke berkerut kenapa Naruto bisa ada di sini.

"O! Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Naruto menoleh ke belakang karena merasa ada orang yang memerhatikannya dalam diam.

"Keluarlah" kata Sasuke. Dia tidak mau Naruto ada di sini.

"Aku sedang membuat sarapan. Kau sangat mabuk tadi malam, sebentar ya aku buatkan teh hangat terlebih dahulu" kata Naruto, kedua tangannya di basuh di wastafel karea sedang memotog sayuran.

"Dalam hitungan ke tiga tidak keluar. Aku akan menyeretmu" ancam Sasuke.

Naruto terdiam. Dia tetap membelakangi Naruto, tangannya terhenti untuk memasukan gula ke dalam gelas.

"Satu"

Naruto masih terdiam. Tangannya mulai menaruh kembali gula yang dia ambil dengan sendok secara perlahan

"Dua"

Naruto menghela nafasnya.

"Tiga"

Naruto berbalik badan dan berlari untuk mencium bibir Sasuke. Aksi Naruto membuat Sasuke melebarkan matanya dan tidak berkededip. Kedua mata Naruto terpejam dengan sangat erat sampai berkerut, kedua tangan Naruto menempel di pundak Sasuke yang sedikit meremas pundak Sasuke. Tubuh Naruto menegang dan gugup. Naruto tidak melumat bibir Sasuke, dia tidak mempunyai keberanian. Naruto kemudian melepaskan bibirnya. Rasa canggung dan gugupnya bercampur menjadi satu. Bahkan wajah Naruto memerah padam. "Aku mencintaimu!" kata Naruto memberanikan diri. "Aku menyesalinya. Aku menyesalinya kau tidak mengangguku lagi. Aku menyesali semua perkataanku padamu kemarin. Aku menyesali semuanya. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Jangan mengusirku lagi...,kumohon" kata Naruto.

Didengar dari nada Naruto, Sasuke yakin Naruto mengumpulkan keberanian yang sangat tinggi. Suaranya sangat gugup dan tegang, tepat seperti seseorang yang menyatakan cintanya. Bahkan Sasuke bisa melihat Naruto memaksakan diri untuk menciumnya dari wajahnya yang memerah padam.

Sasuke tersenyum

Naruto terpukau dengan senyuman Sasuke yang sudah lama tidak dia lihat. Senyuman yang tulus dari hati. Lalu Naruto dipeluk oleh Sasuke. Hanya pelukan yang diberikan telah membuat Naruto terharu. Air mata menetes, kedua tangan Naruto memeluk erat pinggang Sasuke dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke. Naruto merasa sangat hangat dan nyaman. Saking nyamannya, Naruto tidak bisa menghentikan air mata harunya

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Di jam makan siang, Naruto dan Sasuke mengadakan piknik di pinggir danau. Mereka berdua membawa rantang yang berisi makanan dan karpet mini. Setengah adalah masakan Naruto dan setengahnya lagi masakan Sasuke. Naruto memasak telur gulung, sushi gulung, dan udang tempura. Sedangkan Sasuke memasak sosis goreng, sushi buatannya, tahu, tempe dan salad. Mereka berdua sama-sama mencipipi masakan satu sama lain. "Hmmm! Kau memang pintar memasak!" kata Naruto merasakan kelezatan di masakan Sasuke

Sasuke hanya diam mengunyah memakan makanan Naruto.

"Ah Sasuke, aku lupa bertanya, kenapa kau berhenti menjadi produser? BUkankah posisi itu jauh lebih baik?" Tanya Naruto dalam sebelah pipinya yang kembung akan makanan

"Aku mau merasakan bagaimana jadi dirimu. Kau selalu berjuang semuanya sendirian, menjalani hidup yang setiap detik kau tidak bisa bersantai. Aku ingin tau rasanya. Jadi aku berhenti dan menjadi koki" kata Sasuke. Dia tidak menceritakan semuanya karena Sasuke tidak mau membahasnya dan tidak mau Naruto mengetahuinya. Cukup dirinya saja yang tau dan akan dikubur sedalam-dalamnya

Naruto sangat kagum pada Sasuke. Dia mau melakukan hal itu, padahal sifat yang dimiliki Sasuke adalah sifat yang dimiliki oleh kebanyakan anak orang kaya. Mereka tidak mau susah dan selalu instan. Sasuke justru rela melakukan hal ini hanya untuk diri Naruto. Naruto tersenyum senang. Pipi Sasuke diberi kecupan singkat oleh bibir Naruto. "Kau tau kenapa aku saaaaaaaangat mengagumimu terkadang?" kata Naruto. Sasuke menunggu jawaban Naruto. "Kau selalu maju. Kau tetap maju dimana semua orang ingin mundur. Bahkan kau berani mundur saat semua orang takut untuk mundur" kata Naruto.

Sasuke malah tiduran di atas rerumputan. Naruto pun ikutan tiduran di atas perutnya Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum kecil saat Naruto mengambil tangannya dan jemarinya dimainkan oleh Naruto. "Sasuke, tanganmu besar sekali. Lihat, tanganku saja sampai tenggelam" kata Naruto saling menyelipkan jemarinya dengan jemari Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kabar Kitsune? Aku tidak pernah mendengar kabarnya" kata Sasuke menanyakan kabar Kitsune tiba-tiba

"Dia baik. Dia bahkan jauh lebih percaya diri setelah dia tau siapa ayahnya. Bahkan dia mau kau yang menjadi ayahnnya. Dia sangat menyukaimu" kata Naruto, dia tersenyum senang setiap kali menceritakan Kitsune kepada Sasuke

"Begitu" kata Sasuke, memperhatikan jemarinya yang tetap dimainkan oleh Naruto sambil membuat bantal di kepala dengan tangannya yang lain.

Lalu Naruto miring untuk melihat wajah Sasuke. "Aku baru ingat, aku tidak bisa menjamin tinggal di sini selamanya. Jika kakekku tidak mengizinkanku untuk putus kontrak di sana, apa kau mau pindah ke sana bersamaku?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke melihat serius wajah Naruto dan kembali teringat dengan ucapan Kurama yang akan merestui hubungan mereka jika Sasuke kembali ke posisinya yang sebenarnya. "Aku...tidak mau berhenti menjadi pianis...ini adalah mimpi kakekku dan aku sangat senang bermain piano...kau tidak akan menyuruhku untuk berhenti kan..?" kata Naruto.

Sasuke melihat ketakutan di wajah Naruto. Tangan Sasuke bergerak untuk menggengam tangan Naruto. "Tidak. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kita lihat dulu keputusan kakekmu, apakah dia mau mengizinkanmu atau tidak. Jangan terlalu berpikir jauh dulu" kata Sasuke yang sudah menetapkan sebuah keputusan di otaknya

Naruto tersenyum sangat senang. Dia mengubah posisinya yang kepalanya tidur di atas perut Sasuke, menjadi tidur di dada Sasuke sekaligus memeluk tubuh Sasuke. "Sasuke, aku membencimu" kata Naruto

"Yeah. Aku juga membencimu" kata Sasuke, sebelah tangannya yang tidak dijadikan bantalan kepala, memeluk tubuh Naruto dari belakang punggungnya.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jika Sasuke dan Naruto tenang di pinggir danau, berbeda dengan Itachi dan Kurama. Itachi sudah sangat panik dan wajahnya pucat akibat mendengar perang dalam dapur. Suara aduan panci, suara minyak di panci, suara teriakan Kurama, membuat Itachi stress.

Hari ini Kurama mau memasak untuk Itachi. Entah setan apa yang memasuki Kurama, Kurama bersikeras mau masak makan siang dan melarang Itachi masuk dapur. Suara _Tak!_ Suara _Dung!_ Suara " _WAA!"_ semakin nyaring dan terus berlanjut. Sudah hampir satu jam Kurama masih ada di dapur. Itachi sangat takut peralatan masaknya rusak semua karena feelingnya sudah mengatakan bahwa tidak akan baik-baik saja. Itachi pun mengintip ke belakang dan melihat dinding dapurnya penuh dengan cipratan minyak. Semuanya berantakan. Bahan makanan berceceran di lantai. Mata Itachi tidak bisa berkedip, bagaikan melihat alien di matanya.

"Ku-Kurama..." panggil Itachi

" _Jangan kemari! Aku lagi sibuk!_ " kata Kurama

Lalu

 _BRANG!_

Suara panci jatuh terdengar nyaring. Itachi tidak bisa mendengarkan lagi. Itachi pun melangkah untuk melihat secara pasti apa yang dilakukan Kurama

Sebuah medan perang ada di dalam dapur Itachi. Celemek Kurama pun belepotan bumbum-bumbu dapur.

"Ku-Kurama..kau.."

"Jangan mendekat!" kata Kurama, dia menyodongkan sebuah spatula ke Itachi. "Aku sedang masak. Mundur! Duduk di sana seperti anak manis" kata Kurama menunukan arah meja makan dengan spatulanya itu. Itachi semakin drop jiwanya.

Setelah menunggu ketar-ketir, akhirnya masakanpun jadi. Itachi melihat sebuah sup dengan wortel, daun bawang, daging dan kentang terpotong besar-besar. Lalu gorengan daging pun sangat hitam. Nasi yang dimasakpun menjadi bubur di mangkuk. Ikan yang digoreng memiliki warna hitam, sama halnya dengan daging. Telur yang digoreng malah hancur seperi bubuk arang.

Ini bukan makanan manusia!

"A-Apa aku harus memakan ini semua?" Tanya Itachi

"Hm. Kau harus menghabiskannya. Aku sudah susah payah membuatnya" kata Kurama

Tampang Kurama benar-benar tidak berdosa mengatakan kepada Itachi harus menghabiskan semua masakan Kurama. Itachi menelan ludahnya. Dia bertanya dalam hati apakah hari ini adalah akhir dari kehidupannya. Demi untuk menjaga perasaan Kurama, Itachi mengambil sendok kecil untuk mencicipi sup.

ASIN!

Itachi mau muntah dari rasa asin sup buatan Kurama. Mata Itachi sempat melebar dan mulutnya mau melepeh apa yang dia makan. Tenggorokannya berasa memakan garam satu toples.

Itachi kemudian memakan salah satu bahan di sup, wortel. Itachi pikir wortel akan lumayan karena ini adalah sayuran. Namun...

MASIH MENTAH!

Wortelnya masih mentah. Itachi sudah tidak kuat lagi memakan sup buatan Kurama. Tangan Itachi pergi mencicipi daging yang terlihat seperti arang itu. Saat mengambilnya dengan sumpit, bubuk arang berjatuhan dari daging membuat Itachi membeku. Rasa cinta Itachi sangatlah besar. Daging itu pun masuk ke dalam tenggorokan Itachi.

"Tidak enak ya?" kata Kurama kecewa melihat ekspresi Itachi yang berubah-berubah pada setiap makanan.

Melihat wajah kecewanya, Itachi memberikan senyuman pada Kurama. "Tidak. Ini lezat. Selamat makan" kata Itachi. Dia menggunakan sendok untuk mencicipi bubur di mangkuknya

TAWAR!

Bahkan bubur ini pun terasa seperti air kobokan bagi Itachi . Tapi Itachi terus tersenyum dan memasang wajah menikmati makanan Kurama. Itachi tidak mau Kurama bersedih, jadi Itachi rela dia tersiksa dan menahan muntahnya yang sudah mau keluar dari perutnya

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Setelah makan siang, Naruto dan Sasuke menaruh semua bekal ke dalam mobil kembali. Mereka berdua berniat untuk mencari sepeda sewaan. Setelah mendapatkan sepeda, mereka berdua mengayuh sepeda di sepanjang jalan taman dengan santai. Naruto ada di depan Sasuke. Mereka berdua saling menebarkan senyuman saat Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Wajah mereka sama-sama menikmari acara kencan.

Setelah bersepeda, Naruto dan Sasuke pergi ke toko souvenir. Mereka berjalan-jalan melihat souvenir yang dijual sambil berpegangan tangan. Banyak orang yang iri melihat kebersamaan Sasuke dan Naruto. Sudah keduanya sama-sama memiliki wajah yang menawan, mereka berdua terlihat sangat cocok satu sama lain. Bahkan ada yang mengambil foto mereka berdua

"Hey, kenapa kita jadi pusat perhatian begini?" bisik Naruto. Dirinya sudah risih akibat pandangan yang tertuju padanya daritadi. Sementara itu, Naruto melihat Sasuke cuek bebek. Saking tidak nyamannya, Naruto menarik Sasuke untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Tapi jalan Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti ketika melihat sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk boneka beruang. Naruto ingat Sakura sangat menyukai gantungan kunci yang lucu-lucu. "Tunggu dulu tunggu!" kata Naruto. Dia mengambil gantungan tersebut dan langsung membelinya dua buah.

"Kenapa kau beli dua?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ini bukan untukmu" kata Naruto sambil melihat gantungan yang sudah dibeli dalam plastic dengan senang

"Siapa? Kakakku? Kakakmu? Jangan bilang Sai" kata Sasuke langsung bad mood mengatakan kata Sai

"Bukan mereka. Aku mau memberikan ini pada orang yang memberikanku dirimu" kata Naruto. Sasuke mengerti apa maksud Naruto. Waja Sasuke langsung dinngin dan kesal gara-gara Naruto masih saja perhatian pada Sakura. "Dia itu sahabatku. Dia juga sudah menjadi keluargaku. Aku janji aku tidak akan bohong lagi padamu. Siapapun yang menyuruhku, aku tidak akan pernah mau" kata Naruto tersenyum.

Sasuke setuju. "Ayo" kata Sasuke menggandeng tangan Naruto untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Hari tidak terasa menjelang malam. Kencan mereka terakhir adalah nonton bioskop. Kali ini mereka berdua nonton komedi. Naruto sampai tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat film komedi yang terputar. Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil dan pelan. Popcorn berada di tengah-tengah bangku mereka. Kedua tangan mereka saling bergenggaman dan tangan satunya lagi digunakan untuk mengambil popcorn.

Setelah nonton, Sasuke dan Naruto berakhir di hotel terdekat. Naruto langsung melempar tasnya ke sembarang tempat sebelum melemparkan tubuhnya ke kasur. "Haaah...aku lelah" kata Naruto. Kemudian kedua tangannya menyanggah tubuhnya yang setengah bangun untuk melihat Sasuke. Di sana, Sasuke sedang membuka jam tangan dan mencharger ponselnya. Lalu Naruto duduk bersila di atas kasur. "Sebentar lagi Kitsune ulang tahun, kau mau menghadiahi dia apa?" Tanya Naruto

"Kapan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil membuka bajunya.

"Lusa. Dia akan datang ke sini katanya. Kalau tidak besok, lusa. Aku mau memberinya pesta kecil saja. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Naruto

"Terserah" kata Sasuke mendekati Naruto.

"Hmmm, kalau begitu menurutmu siapa yang akan diundang?" Tanya Naruto lagi

"Tererah" kata Sasuke, dia sudah mendorong Naruto tidur di atas kasur dan tubuh Sasuke sudah ada di atas Naruto. Kedua tangan Sasuke berada di kanan kiri kepalanya Naruto. Sedangkan kedua tangan Naruto melingkar di leher Sasuke.

"Hmmmm, Sai pasti diundang, tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Naruto. Wajah Sasuke langsung cemberut tidak suka mendengar nama Sai disebutkan. "Sai itu ayah kandungnya. Kau tetap tidak bisa memisahkan Kitsune dengannya. Jahat sekali jika kau mencoba memisahkan mereka" kata Naruto malah balik cemberut.

"Setuju. Jangan coba-coba dekat dengannya nanti. Ini peringatan dariku" kata Sasuke mengancam dengan wajah serius

"Aku mengertiiii" kata Naruto yang paham akan sifat pencemburunya Sasuke. Lalu Naruto memberikan kecupan lama di bibir Sasuke. Naruto tertawa kecil kemudian. Melihat tawa kecilnya Naruto, Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum senang. Libido Sasuke yang sudah naik daritadi, membuat Sasuke merebut bibir Naruto lagi dan melumatnya dengan penuh nafsu.

 **TBC**

* * *

Anak rajin beli tupai  
Nama Tupainya adalah Tini  
wahai para senpai  
Bagaimaan cerita ini?:D  
Mau review senpai:D

See you next time senpai :D


End file.
